


Sdorica -Vestige-

by RAvZ -V- (Amatsu180)



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst, Magic, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 195,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatsu180/pseuds/RAvZ%20-V-
Summary: "Princess... Please. I beg you. Speak your mind..." she didn't answer. She looked unto the sunset as teardrops fell from her face. Her heart was burning, but it was for him.When the Sun becomes dark and the fire drips from the core, would this be the end? Or a new beginning?A story of a man finding himself in a world full of mystery. When everything was given to you without explanation, what would you do? Follow Roxas as he discovers who he really is.(This is an Alternate Universe. Some main plot points may change)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. How Much Longer...?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sdorica -sunset- is not owned by me. All rights to respective owners. This is a work fiction.

"How long...?" I said to myself. The cool grass under me whistled their symphonies as the wind howled into the open sky. The sun bathing everything in it's warmth. Here I am, lying under the shade of an oak tree. The wolf cubs playfully tackling each other in the meadow in the distance. Monsters lurking on the horizon, on the edge of the place I call home. "How long...?" I say once more. I let my body fall, a thud softened by the grass. A bit painful, but tolerable. The color of the leaves of the lone oak tree on a hill under which I lie were beginning to turn to a bright orange. Autumn was near. "Please, let this season not be so harsh..." I prayed silently, sighing hopelessly as words do not touch reach the sun. It's blessings too harsh for the unworthy. A snarl crept over my face as I unwrapped the strands of cloth over my right arm. A dark, beaming mark on my palm, eternally throbbing. The pulses sometimes too great for one to bear. The curse by blood. I loathe this curse so much. Yet, here I am. Peacefully sitting under a tree. Forced to exist with an eternal nightmare. "Grandfather... How could you?" once again, muttering idle words without whom to hear. I laugh, shaking my head realizing the futility to resist. Life is cruel, and you have to accept it. You have no other option except oblivion if you do. Wrapping my arm once more, the darkness seeping through, I head back home. Stepping unto the path, I head North. A few steps forward, I can just barely manage to see the entirety of the Kingdom of Sun in all of it's glory. Barely. The distance between me and the palace is too great. Even if I wandered Poleva Desert for centuries, that wouldn't compare. It is, for me, considered impossible. Dreams of royalty are just fleeting afterthoughts. When the palace disappeared behind the mountains, I proceeded to stare at my own two feet. There was nothing worth noting in the empty fields of grass. At least, not anymore. I've walked this pathway all my life, even the subtle changes began to bore me. Tall or cut grass, stone tablets beside the path, wolf den in the distance, all of these I knew. These small details were carved into my very subconscious. "How long...?" I muttered unto the sky. The wind howled again, carrying my empty words for the sun to scorch.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening the door to the house, I see my father on the table. Groaning in pain, a sickle in hand. "Father? Did you not finish the field work?" he shook his head. Raising an eyebrow, I asked again, "Did you actually finish it, though?" I turn to the window, overlooking the field. It seemed about finished. It is noon, after all. "Roxas... Void season is nearing..." he sobbed. The pain in his voice was clear as day. I did not respond, for he knows I feel it as well. It is rather difficult to keep a straight face when an agonizing pain is pulsing through your body. "Son, need I remind you what to do?" "No..." This was my life in a nutshell. Fate has made it's choice the moment I was born. I walked on to the table, the aroma of freshly cooked meat and earthy vegetables filled my nostrils. Usually I am the one cooking under this roof, though he did a pretty good job preparing a meal for someone who only knew how crops worked. I sat down, taking in the smells again. Getting a hold of a spoon, I chowed down. All I heard, as of this moment, was my own chewing. Until father decided to break the silence. "When am I gonna teach you how to farm, Roxas?" I never liked this question. "Never" I simply said. "Why not?!" he scolded me. "I just want to teach you the ways of the field! And you're simply going to refuse!?" I remained silent. The more he vents, the better. Or for worse. "You don't even give me back the love that I gave you, Roxas! As a father, this is unacceptable!" he snaps. I stood up, confronting him. His mark now glows a bright gold. It was time. I took out my knife. The same old knife that time and time again, returned my father to his senses. I stared at him, readying myself for the same old struggle. His bloodshot eyes glowed brighter as I felt his sanity slipping away for the Sun knows how many times. I sadly sighed, the last bit of empathy being buried inside me, only brought up once the season ends. Tightening my grip on the knife, he lunges at me at full force. I step to the side. He crashes unto the cupboard for the 36th time for the past 5 years. The glint of nostalgia filled me. I remember when mom used to calm him down. However, there was no reason to smile. As of this moment, the thing I am facing right now isn't my father. It is a monster. The organic carapaces grew from the mark on his shoulder. Metallic chunks of who knows what it's made changed the entirety of his upper body. Occasionally, I couldn't even recognize him. Too many times I almost killed him. Almost. He's been suffering for too long. "Maybe today..." I sighed. He attacks. I dodge to the right. Again, crashing, this time on the table. "Oh..." I was saddened. The meal was good too. Not that the table was any of importance. An heirloom in which my mother treasured. I remembered telling her that I'll keep it pristine even after her passing. I step forward, instantly greeted by a swipe to the arm. Jumping backwards, my left hand on my right shoulder. "Wow, he did hit me this time..." I tried to stand up. The strength in my legs faded. I dropped down, knees impacting first. I shuddered at the pain but paid no heed. I, once again, stood up. "Come!" I yelled. Our gazes meet. I could only see nothing but bloodlust. Though this was only ordinary. I pointed my blade at him as the world came to a halt. I've experienced this moment. Again and again. I remember the first time I was in this situation. Fear engulfed me. My hands and legs were shaking. Sweat poured out of me like a mountain river. This time, however, was all too different. I was ready. For the first time in my life, I truly felt alive. The thing before me roared at me in it's last attempt to scare me off. "I know how this song and dance ends, Father..." I announced. My voice echoed across the room, breaking the silence. "...all too well."  
It charges at me. Words do not reach it. It no longer can understand emotions or even think. It is merely a beast driven by powerful, natural, killer instincts. It swipes upwards with it's left arm, barely scratching my face. I retaliate. Pushing all my energy unto a kick on it's left body. The beast lost it's balance as it fell to the ground, sounding another great crash, destroying what was already broken in the process. Regaining it's willpower, it throws itself at me. Swiftly dodging to the right, I drive the blade unto it's right shoulder. It's attack only missing an inch from my face. I push the blade further in until only the hilt remained above the flesh. It shrieks. It's piercing cry isn't a pleasant sound to hear. It violently thrashes about, attempting to remove me and the blade. I pulled the blade, removing it from the flesh. The fresh slit gushed out pitch black blood as it began to calm down. It fell down face first, twitching uncontrollably. I allowed my whole weight to be dragged down by the force of the world, resulting in a loud thud. I tried lifting my arms, but it feels like I'm getting dragged down the more I try to resist it. My legs didn't cooperate either. My usual strength wasn't there. My blade rolled away from me as I released it from my grip, continuing until it hit the wall. I glanced at the beast. The unholy features dissipated into the air like the fizzing bubbles by the riverside. I was starting to see him, now. The father who loved me. The son of the man who began this hell on earth. "How long would this last...?" I mumbled, my own prayers unheard.


	2. An Uncanny Resemblance

It has been two hours since the last Eclipse outbreak. Somehow, he's unresponsive. I look outside through the window, the twilight sky beckoning. I stood up from my chair, a bit wobbly when I first sat on it. Regardless, it wasn't long until I decided to fix the furniture. I can't fix cupboards, however. That's father's job. I have to admit, I did not do a decent job. I nailed the mahogany table to the wooden wall and hung it using rope. The table's legs was dislodged from their frame a few hours ago. I opened the door, and looked back. Father sleeping soundly, his back against the wooden house wall. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

The air around me was cold. The last ray of the sun finally escaped the horizon as the Sun was buried under temporary darkness. The stars were out, the wind gently brushing against the blades of grass. My feet moved in rhythm. There was no other soul in sight, as per the usual. Despite this, there was a nearby village. Our home was also a few minutes away from the main trade route. There was business to be done.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the village. The main sign greeted me, with the words, 'Corona Village' engraved on the steel plate. Even when the Sun has already set, the village streets were still lively as ever. Vendors trying their best to attract customers from far and wide. Carts pulled by Prickear Monkeys were rolling down the roads. Scholars from the Rune Academy were chatting away in the taverns with their noses in their books. Soldiers from the Sun Capitol patrolling the area, swords firmly gripped in their hands. As I walked past the large bulletin board, I stopped in my tracks. The three year old wanted poster, with a huge sum of rewards ranging from land to specialized magic tutoring, was still there. On it, read the words, 'WANTED: ROGER ACELIN'. The search got so loony that the poster was updated everytime they encountered him. The rewards and crimes increases everyday. There was literally a whole parchment listing down all of Roger's crimes next to the poster. As of today, 3 pieces of parchment was present on the board. "They still haven't settled the score with him, huh?" said an unfamiliar, rather juvenile voice. I turned to where it originated, and saw a young teen with short, striking savant blue hair. His appearance was familiar. My instincts are screaming that I've seen him somewhere, yet my mind provided no recollection of the sort. "Oh? Uhh... Yeah. It's still unbelievable that the Kingdom of the Sun still haven't caught him yet." I commented. It was a peculiar situation. They caught murderers before, why can't they manage this particular person? "Agreed. I'm Marcus, by the way..." the lad said, holding his hand out in front of him. I shook it, of course. A proper gesture must be done. "My name is Roxas." I examined at his attire. It was grand. More or less, made from the silk from a Patch Plant and leather from a wild Mongrel. Unlike my tattered robes. "... You're from the Rune Academy?" I asked from the dark. One can guess from that, however. His clothes were designed as that of the students there. "Why, yes." he smiled. He seemed thrilled to have his study place mentioned. Proud of it, even. "So, where are you going?" he asked me. "Off to Saint Paula..." "Oh, you don't seem sick to me." Marcus remarked with his index finger scratching his chin. "Oh, well..." he shrugged. "What about you? What kind of business does a student from the Rune Academy have?" Marcus chuckled. "Oh, you know. Just taking a breather off of studies..." "I see..." I started walking away before he had the courtesy to stop me. "So how about I accompany you to Saint Paula? I also kinda need to talk to her." Honestly, bringing a tag along to your personal business isn't fun. Especially when it's a person you just met. I was about to tell him off... "Sure." I nodded without much thought. I stood there for a moment as I waited for him to catch up. As soon as he was beside me, we walked to our destination.

Saint Paula is a healer. One I am particularly acquainted with. She is the reason me and my father were able to handle our dilemma. Without her, it's certain either one or the other would be dead at this point in time. Our lives are forever indebted to her. "What reason have you got for Saint Paula, though?" Marcus asked nonchalantly, his poise was carefree. "It's..." I stopped. I never told anyone except Saint Paula of our condition. No one in the history of Vendacti have ever encountered a condition such as this. To the point that I'm afraid that there is no cure. That I have to live with this burden my whole life. Until my final breath. "...complicated." I finished. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Well, if there's anyone for the job, I'm sure Saint Paula is up to the task. Especially for your case.". He's right. She's really competent. "And here we are..." I said. We have arrived to Saint Paula's Facility of Cleansing. The building was rather small in stature. But that's just the outside. As we approached the light green barrier protecting the facility, my arm pulsated. "Hmph!" I held in my voice. A natural reaction to healing magic. "You alright?" he heard. I nodded, holding my arm back. We walked forward through the barrier. Marcus slipped in with ease. Looks like he's clean of all disease, then. Most of my body slipped through. Except for my right arm. I look at Marcus, who bore a shocked expression. One where he doesn't understand what's going on. My arm was held back, like it's magnetically attracted to the barrier. I leaned forward and brute forced my way in. Mustering up all my strength, I pulled. Plop. I stumbled forwards, landing on the grass. "Uh... W-what was that...?" he stuttered. "My complication..." I replied, panting. I brushed myself off as I stood up. "You ready?" "Yeah, let's go."

We approached the oak doors, knocking beforehand for good measure. Knock, knock, the sound rang. We waited with bated breaths. Light emerged from the door without much warning, causing Marcus to fall backwards. Ah, yes. Just like the first time I visited her with father. As the light dissipated, the place inside became visible. The usual, spacious healing facility is now in front of me. I gave Marcus a hand as I pulled him up and went in after him. As we went inside, books, cups, papers were circulating the ceiling. A system of sorts held up by magic. "Woah... I wonder if this is applied magic?" Marcus questioned. I remained silent. I did not have the answer he was looking for. The doors behind us slammed shut. "Yessss...?" moaned a soft voice, coming from the far back of the room. The circulating objects stopped in mid air. "Hey! Over here!" Marcus yelled. Poof. In an instant, Saint Paula materialized right in front of us from a blob of smoke, the system resumed it's business. "Roxas! I was kind of expecting you... Come!" she cheerfully said as she gestured the both of us to follow her. "And who is your friend?" she added. "Hello, Miss Saint. I am Marcus Dominus, student of Professor Aosta Clovis." "Ugh... Clovis..." I heard her mumble. I always hear her mumble. But this one, there's a hint of disgust in it. "Yes, saint. He wishes to send his regards to an old friend. You see, this is his last day in the Academy and-" The items in the air, once again, halted. Then fell to the floor. "OLD!? FRIEND!? Since when did that loner care for me!?" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. This is rather new for me. Things don't usually get personal with her. I look on over at Marcus. Standing there, silent and petrified at Paula. "Uhh... ahem Well, send Professor Clovis my regards as well..." with a wave of her hand, a pen and a parchment wrote her thoughts, neatly rolled up, and was given to Marcus. "Wait outside, it's best if you do not know..." she said, her tone rather serious. Marcus obliged.

"Now then, Roxas..." "Yeah, yeah, you've been expecting me." "And yes, and you know why?" "..." I did not answer immediately. I know it full well. And somehow, even saying it scares me. "Well? Why?" she pressed as she crossed her arms. "The void season is nigh..." I answered. She nodded approvingly. "Sit" she told me. I approached the same, old table and sat on it. Levitating gloves fitted her hand as she came to me. Grabbing a chair of her own, she sat down at my right side. "Right..." she said as she carefully unwrapped the cloth from my arm. I felt my arm getting light with every piece removed. "Yeesh... When was the last time you washed these?" "I didn't have the time to." "Didn't have time to or did you not bother?" "Uhh..." "I thought so." the unwrapping continued for a while. The moment my arm felt air, I felt unstable. My arm was shaking. I wanted to scream with all my might. "Oh no, you don't!" she grabbed some sort of tonic and splashed it on my limb. It stung the first few seconds it touched my skin, then relief came. "That should do, for now..." she stood up, the chair whisked away and unto a storage space on the ceiling. "Lift your arm up." and so I did. It felt so light, then as my hopes sprang up, it was trampled the next second. It felt heavy again. I dropped my arm. "What am I thinking...? I know there's no cure. So why should I be hopeful?" I thought to myself. I find myself once again in the dark. I look up at Paula, her finger on my chin. "Don't feel so blue, Roxas." she turned around and headed for the cupboard. "At least you're able to lift it now. Unlike the last time." Despite hating to admit it, she was right. The last time was a total disaster. I almost destroyed her whole office. "Drink this." she tosses an object at me. "The same old juice..." she added. "Bottoms up, huh?" I said, raising the bottle to her. She nodded with a smile. My lips touched the glass and began drinking the solution. A bit bitter, with a sweet aftertaste. "Hmm." "All good, Roxas?" I nodded. "Good." I jumped off the table and made my way to the doors. "Wait!" I stopped and turned around to look at her. She's refilling the bottle with the same solution. "Give this to your father." she, once again, tossed it at me. I managed to catch it. This time with my right arm. "Thanks for everything, Paula." "Don't mention it. Now scram!" she yelled as a burst of light engulfed me. I quickly covered my eyes, blinding me on the spot. As I regained my vision, I found myself outside the green barrier, with Marcus standing just outside the door. "Marcus!" I called him. He turned around as soon as he heard. "Hey!" he ran towards me. "I thought you'd go through the doors." "This is Saint Paula you're talking about. She'll find a way to give you a grand exit." I commented as Marcus laughed. Still, as fun loving as Saint Paula can be, I know she's not all sugar. "So, where to now?" "Me? I'm going hom-" Bang. The explosion cut off my reply. With it, came a great fire. A few moments afterwards, the sound of chainmails and swords were echoing through the streets. A horde of soldiers were rushing towards the main plaza. "Wait... What is happening?" Marcus gasped. A look of concern was plastered on his face. I shrugged as a response. There was definitely something fishy. I reached for my knife. My hands only met air. I forgot to bring it. I sighed. Today isn't a good day for me. Still, I ran along the crowd, parting with Marcus without a proper farewell.

In the far distance, I hear screams and growls. Is there an invasion? Monster outbreak? Time to find out. I run towards the source. I break free from the crowd and dove into an alleyway. Despite not being an official resident, I know every pathway of this town. The pathways were cold and dark. Twists and turns, most leading to dead ends and shady business places. "Main Plaza... So that means..." I thought. My mind drew a map and I had to follow it. Normally, a person would be lost in this pseudo-labyrinth. I trusted my memory and my feet moved along with it until it lead me to an empty street. I'm guessing the villagers already left. Within the emptiness of the town, I heard another set of screams and cries for help. A man's cry was cut short as his life was taken from him. A sound that one wouldn't want to hear and a horrifying silhouette. A neck being violently ripped apart by a monstrous being. I gulped. I hesitate. I don't have anything to defend myself aside from my own limbs. I know they'll be torn off if I tried. As I took three steps forward, I felt an eerie sensation. "Huh, what?" My arm pulsed harder. It's painful throbs came like waves, bringing unimaginable agony along with it. I unwrap the cloth, the mark of the Eclipse glowing dark red. Dark clouds escaped my fingers like morning mist. I felt my sanity leaving me. My vision blurring. "ARGH! S-STOP PLEASE!" I pleaded, but alas, the pain did not halt. I held back my arm, the throbbing became more intense as each second passed. Until I felt one last, excruciating wave of pain course through my body. I screamed. Just as they did. I clutched my chest as tight as I could. The pain was too much. My right arm was numb. Even frostbites couldn't compare to this level of numbness. Tears rolled down my face. "P-please..." I whimpered. Then everything faded to black.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For a moment, darkness was all I could see. Floating in never ending oblivion, I cried. "Is this how death feels...?" I muttered in the darkness. There was nothing I could do. Just rest in the pitch black nothingness. Until I felt warmth. My chest was burning, but it didn't hurt. Within the darkness, light bursted from the nothingness. I felt the rays of light embracing me, like I'm being accepted for who I am. My heart beats fast. My mouth formed a smile. This was it. This was bliss. Yet, like at things, it had to end. The darkness once again covered the light, it's brightness consumed and is now dripping like molten magma. "I do not want this..." I opened my eyes...

"What happened...?" my head ached. I held my head as it throbbed. I pushed up, sitting rather uncomfortably on the stone below me. I looked at my hand, the mark now passive. "Why... Why now?" I told it, though I knew it wouldn't understand. I proceeded to wrap it tightly until I felt numb again. As I clenched my fist, I took a gander at my surroundings. The stone path covered in blood and corpses. Villagers, merchants, scholars and soldiers alike. Dead. The ashes of the buildings and houses decorated the ground like a child playing with paint. I stood up, brushing off the ash covering my robes. I approached one body. That of a Sun Capitol soldier. "I'm guessing they haven't got the culprit." I knelt down, inspecting the young man's lifeless body. As expected, I spot a sword on the left side of his waist. Before retrieving the weapon, I spoke. "I hope I do not anger you, friend..." It was a long sword. I appropriately strapped the scabbard unto my torso, the hilt protruding from my left shoulder. It was heavy. The blade's weight was not something I am accustomed to. "Now, then..." I whispered. Kneeling down once more beside the body, I reach out to him. I closed his eyes with two fingers. "I shall honor you... Thank you." I stood up and left. As much as I hate to say it, I have no time for burials. Let alone dig a grave. Fate calls, after all. The world doesn't revolve around you. You have to revolve with the world if you don't want to get thrown off course.

I marched towards the flames. I felt the heat on my skin. I was getting closer. I see a big, wide clearing. And in the middle of it all, I see the fire. A big one. And the pyre? A broken rune chariot. "Who in the world could've done this...?". As the question lingered in my mind, I see an inhumane silhouette before me. The embers are burning and flying away from the chariot and into the sky. Stepping forward, the silhouette moved. It turned to me. The supposedly amputated criminal stood right there. It's right arm made of monster flesh. Razor sharp too. His blade was fragmented, covered in blood. I took a deep breath. I know what I'm facing. "This is gonna be the same dance..." I said. Roger's stance was slumped, beast-like. "Rraaaargghh!" he growls at me. I unsheathe the blade, my left hand drooping because of the weight. "I can do this..." I thought, motivating myself until it straightened. He groans. "RRAAARGH!!" he roars as he leapt at me. Swiftly moving to the left, I dodge the leap. However, it was powerful enough to knock me back a few steps away. My feet landed, ankles a bit rusty. They scramble as my feet desperately tried to regain balance. Luckily, I found my center again. Just in time to ready myself for the next attack. Roger lifts himself up from the impact crater, blood dripping out from his fresh wounds. How can you stop someone who doesn't even flinch? He charges at me in great speed. I barely manage to move before receiving a blow to the stomach. There I was, flying through the air like a ragdoll. Crash. My back hit a wooden wall, I lost all my air for a moment. "Gah!" I gasped for air. I tried getting up, but the strength wouldn't come. I clawed my way out of the debris before stumbling to the ground, kneeling as I coughed up blood. My throat became sore. Roger menacingly walks towards me. Then leaps. Instincts rolled in. Lunging the sword forward, I drive it to his left shoulder. His weight drives it even further in, until the blade came out on the other end. "RAAAH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, finding the last of my remaining strength as I attempted to slam him back to the ground, crushing the earth beneath the both of us. I stomped on his chest. His body flinching before peacefully fainting. I remove the blade, confident that I have neutralized him. I'm out of breath. I touch my stomach, the pain coming from that one punch. "ARGH!" then it hit me. Without warning, the mark throbs again. My right arm is pointing at Roger. I can't control it. It wants something. Dark red clouds are now leaking through the cloth, making their way to Roger's unconscious body. And like cauldron leeches, latches on to him. It pulsates once more and returned to me. Somehow, I felt renewed. I touched my stomach. It didn't hurt anymore. My back wasn't bleeding now. "Huh, neat...". I sheathe my blade with a shaking hand and looked around. The plaza was now destroyed. The burning rune chariot was still an issue. "Brother Roger!" shrieked a voice behind me. I turned to it and saw a brunette with cat ears. A demihuman. "Brother Roger! Are you okay!?" she immediately begins attending to him like a mother to his injured son. Only now I noticed that the arm was imploding. It was slowly being suppressed into his body until he only had one arm. "What was that just now...?" instead of getting my question answered, I get a dagger thrown at me. Fortunately, her aim was not so great. "Did you do this to brother Roger!? If so- !!" she was interrupted, Roger holding her back. Just as I was clenching my sword. "Kittyeyes... Don't..." Roger weakly said. "This man... Helped me... So please..." she immediately embraced him. "Nyaaa~ Brother Rogerrrr!" she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes as she tightened her embrace. "Yes... I'm back..." he reassured her. "HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" a voice announced. A platoon of Sun Soldiers were heading our way. "I think we should ru-" I said. But there was no one to talk to. Both Kittyeyes and Roger were gone. "Quick feet, but bad aim..." I said to myself. "Hey! You! Did you do this?" a soldier questioned me on the spot. I stepped back a bit. Running would be an indirect confession in their eyes. "No" I firmly said. "Oh really?" said another soldier. "It was Roger. You all just missed him." I said, trying to convince the whole platoon. The response I got were all boos and jeers. "Lies!" one yelled. "Arrest him!" said another. Looks like they've made up their mind. I clasped the blade and prayed. This might be messy...


	3. The Cruelty of Destiny

"Get him!" a soldier from the back exclaimed as they all charge towards me. The front row soldier readied his slow strike. I dodge to the right with ease, retaliating whilst unsheathing my sword. The blade cutting through his chest from his right shoulder to his left. The soldier fell to his knees rather easily. Considering these are the most elite in the continent, I was taken aback by the lack of willpower. His armor clanged as I elbowed the soldier behind me to the ground. I jumped backwards to make some distance. There were about 8 people left. "This I can make do..." I said to myself as I ran towards them.

I have fought monsters, though I have no experience against people. But then again, what's the difference?

The second soldier wielded a lance. One wrong move and I'll be skewered. "Hyah!" the soldier yelped as it drove the lance forward. A yelp that was oddly feminine. A quick step to the right and the lance just barely hits me. I immediately follow up with a leg sweep. The forward momentum caused her to tumble forwards, rolling just a few meters away. I turn my attention to the remaining soldiers. "STOP!" commanded a burly voice. They all ceased to move and sheathed their swords, proceeding to fall in line. I panted as they all stopped. Out of stamina, already? What am I doing? "HA!" they all breathed in unison. I splashed the blood on the grass, cleaning my blade and sheathed it. I felt all my body became heavier as I wore the sword. I really need to get used to this.

A loud, rhythmic clunking of metal was drawing near. The soldier's now shaking. The source of the loud metallic clunking was from a man, dressed in fine military garments. His armor was bulky. The shield he held was enormous. However, to him, it was light as a feather. Beside him, a woman, with snow white hair dressed in standard battle uniform, was following him closely. A rapier grasped in her left hand. Her steely eyes met with mine. Like a sudden magic bolt hitting me, I flinch. "What happened here?" the man asked the soldiers. They all shivered before speaking up. "H-he caused the damage, C-colonel Levon!" one soldier said.

Colonel Levon? As in, the Dylan Levon? Hero of the Border Wars? And here I thought he was just a legend father used to tell me. As unbelievable as it was, the man eyeing the soldier fitted father's descriptions. Deep blue hair and a defining aura around him. Even if you only heard of him in legends, being in the same area as him is like the fresh smell of peppermint in the morning. It's just feels good. But then, at this point I realized that the soldier the colonel was eyeing was pointing at me. His hand was shaking. Probably sweating, too. My eyes widened as he averted his gaze from the soldier and directed it at me. Fear enveloped my mind. My heart sank down, my breaths becoming deeper and longer. Dylan walked on over to me. I only stood there, balling my fist as he approached. "You... Explain what happened..." he said. "Gladly." I said. But before I could utter any words, he held his right hand in front of me. "From the moment you arrived here, all right?" I nodded. "You see, I was just visiting Saint Paula for a check up then all of a sudden an explosion occurred, followed by the response of what I assume to be Sun Capitol soldiers." I stopped. He continues to nod as I explained the situation. I think I hit all of the right notes there. "Continue..." "Right, then after making my way to a corner near the plaza, I picked up this long sword from a downed soldier before entering the plaza. That's where I met and fought Roger Acelin." "WHAT!?" he shouted as he dropped his shield beside him before grabbing my shoulders with his hands. "Tell me where he went!" "I don't know. He was gone when your troops arrived." Dylan let out a defeated sigh. He turned to look at his soldiers. Though I can't see the colonel's face, the soldiers did jump back a bit. "Anyways... That sword you wield was from a soldier, wasn't it?" I immediately took the blade off of me. This is considered as theft, after all. "Oh, yeah. Right. I should return this to-" "Oh no, no. You can keep it. I'll take your word for clashing with Acelin. He's a tough one, I'll tell you..." I agree. Taking a punch to the gut really tells you that. "Well, we'll be taking our leave. Farewell." he said, turning his back toward me. The white haired lady was still glaring at me. She gave me one final snarl before catching up to Dylan. Like a child running to it's parent.

I suppose there is nothing left to do here. Despite the fact that most of Corona Village is destroyed, I am still glad that I'm alive. Well, mostly glad. I strap the sword sheathe on the body again. This time feeling comfortable with the weight. I guess mood changes when you meet face to face with a living legend. I stared at the burning debris of the Rune Chariot in the middle of the plaza. Still engulfed in flames after several minutes have passed. I actually wonder if eternity exists?

There was once eternity. Eternal life to be precise. A tale all living beings know of. The legend of creation. The Almighty Sdorica. Proud and pure, slain by Vendacti and gave mankind liberty and freedom with the price of losing their eternal life. But who knows if that ever is true. The fact of the matter is, you'll be speechless when it actually is the truth. Then again, nothing is truly ever real. It's up to us to make sense of it all.

I walked past the burning pile. Now, I made my way home. The embers wished they could follow me, yet they disappear with each passing second.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas! Where have you been? I have been worried sick! And my goodness, look at the moonlight! It's late!" Father cried as he embraced me. My noodle arms slowly hugged him back. "Just visited Saint Paula, father." "That's good... I'm just glad you're back home..." he was now squeezing me. "Uhhh... How about you let go now, father?" I said. He promptly did so. I was gasping for air as he was triumphantly standing in front of me. Despite me returning home past bed time, he was in a good mood. Which is rare, even so in this season.

If there's anything to look forward to in this house, it's sleep. The moonlight on the foot of my bed makes a good sight before dozing off. But before that, I usually help father with house chores. Sweeping the floor, washing whatever plates we have left and fixing the house was a common routine. We'd always have something to fix every night. "Roxas, get the mallet. These need to get reinforced." Father said as he was examining the table that I nailed on the wall. We got to work as soon as I returned with the mallet in hand.

As much as I like to sleep, this is really mandatory. Sometimes we have no choice and fate makes them for us. We're stripped of the freedom we've been given even when we're already free. A paradox, one might say. Putting mankind on strings and playing with them would be acceptable if we were given something that compensates our loss. Maybe that's what the contented men thought.

"Son, what are you staring at?" Father snapped his fingers at me, bringing me back to reality. A couple of mallet swings later, and the table is properly nailed to the wall. I hope it'll last until next year. I just hope it does. "Maybe we'll call it a night, no? It has been a long day..." He's right. It has been an extremely long day. I look outside the window, the moon's brightness was at it's peak. The candle that was lighting the house was running out of wax to burn. "It's time to rest..." I muttered as father was already snoring, lying on his left side on the floor. He didn't even bother getting out the mongrel pelt. I sighed. "I guess there's no helping it then." I said, proceeding to get the pelt for myself.

I laid it down on the floor and spread it to it's maximum length. Mongrel pelts are enough to encompass two people. It's quite spacious when I'm the only one who's using it. As I stared at the ceiling, my mind was a mess. There were no coherent thoughts to think about. No issue to argue on my own. Just the nonexistent static that's going on in my head. I continued to stare at the ceiling longer, father's snores were becoming awfully apparent by the minute. I let out one yawn before the sleep in my eyes overtook my body.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As I felt the darkness wrap around me, I also felt my mind wander. These were the only chances life gave me at being any normal. Dreams are instantaneous. Sometimes, you have no control and you are forced into a perspective where you experience it first hand.

It's like living life in the eyes of another person. Once you're aware, however, you can do whatever you want. That is, for me, live a normal life.

This was not given to me this time.

The hazy vision made it slightly difficult to see what the dream had in store for me. But, after a short while, it finally became clearer. I was surprised. Not by a birthday surprise, not by a gift from a friend or from father, not even from seeing mother after a long time. Although, that would be pretty great. I was surprised that I was in a place I didn't recognize.

"Huh..." I looked around me. I was in a hall of some sorts. Decorated with red banners with golden lining, stained glass windows and a throne placed at the end of the room. I don't usually be imaginative, yet this was awfully strange that I imagined a place this grand.

The dream was finally unfolding it's story.

I felt my feet move towards the throne. As much as I was getting excited to actually sit on an actual throne, even if it's in a fake reality, I didn't. Instead, I took a seat on the throne's right arm, sitting rather comfortably despite how it looked. I just sat there for a while, looking at the blinding light beyond the windows and staring at the beautifully designed banners.

Suddenly, as if I knew what to do, the sound of trumpets made me stand up at attention. Chin up and breast out. Like royalty. I don't remember anything about being so noble and proud. As if I had anything to be proud of. Being the son of a farmer is as dreadful experience.

Giant doors, opposite from the throne, swung open. 5 pairs of soldiers were lined up on the carpet before the throne. I felt my right hand grasp the sword at my back. Somehow, it's lighter than before. No, calling it light would be an understatement. It was so light that it didn't even feel like a sword anymore. I unsheathed the sword with my right hand and held it in front of me. Hands firmly placed on the pommel.

Faint footsteps echoed through the throne room. The soldiers stood firm and held their javelins tightly. I did the same. This all, somehow, felt natural. We don't know our purpose in life. And yet, here I am. In this dream. Looking onward unto the arrival of a person. Feeling as if this is what I was made for...

Although it does feel like this is destiny, a dream remains a dream until fate decides so. And, as far as I am concerned, fate really loves to pull on my strings. Like a dragon with it's puppets, it's will forever final.

"Heads high, everyone! The Princess is here!" a voice called. I smiled. At the back of my mind, I didn't know why I smiled. Neither did I know to whom did the voice belong. Until I heard her giggle that I realized that the voice that called her was my own. "Hehehe, okay okay, Roxas. No need to be all so formal." she said. I took a step forward, though I didn't move from my spot. I was waiting anxiously. Who is this person? How does she know my name? Why am I here?!

Fate once again, decided to play a game with me. A game in which I cannot win. A one sided game. Like always. And forever.

Her dress was beautiful. All white, but designed with intricate patterns that you could clearly see. She had long, amazing blonde hair that was free flowing. That made my heart throb. Still, I did not know why. I have so many questions. Are they going to be answered today? Right here? Right now? Fate says no.

As soon as I got a glimpse of her face, reality came rushing to me. My consciousness floated in darkness. For a while, I was left stumped. It was like finally finishing a long day of planting seeds but then you realize you've planted them on the wrong soil and you'd have to start all over again. A flash of light came. Next, a silhouette. Then the face of father was front of me. He was... awfully close to my own face.

His eyes were worried. He had sweat running down his face. One drop spilled to my nose as I flinched. "What are you doing...?" I asked him. I look to my left as I saw him pinning my left arm to the ground. Same goes for my right arm. He still hasn't responded to my question. I sighed. I guess I have to wait in order for me to get my answer, huh?

"Sorry, Roxas... You were acting a bit strange..." I won't say I'm surprised or anything. It's been going on like this for a month. This didn't happen before Saint Paula, too, so it's odd to think an outburst like that occurred after my visit to Saint Paula. "The same act, father?" "Same act..." I don't know what the outburst is, though. Father isn't the type of person who explains things clearly to you. Most of the time, he'd give you a vague imagery and leave you with it. It's frustrating, to say the least. Since I'm his son, I have to deal with his personality. After all, if mother can do it, so can I? Right?

"Uhm... father..." "Yes?" "Can you get off of me, now?" he did what I asked. I sat up as he sat beside me. I turned to look at the window, the dawn's early light beams through into the house. I figured it was time for some field work. Sitting up from the pelt, I hurriedly rolled it and set it aside for later this evening. Grabbing some rye bread from the counter, I went outside.

"Ah... early morning..." I muttered as I stared at the fields. It was harvesting season. Coincidental, huh? This is what I love and hate about this time of year. I love the fact that we get to reap what we were working our butts off all year and hate the fact that it's void season too. There is nothing else you could do but live on. I grabbed the sickle from the storage box and made my way to the open field, chewing the bread that I stuffed in my mouth.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now mid-day. The Sun was now beginning to be unforgiving. The lack of water in your body would easily be the death of one. Luckily for me and father, our house was near a river stream, so water was a fairly abundant resource. Still, it was hot. Cutting off the last sugar cane, I tossed it to the wheelbarrow as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I see father working on the last row of sugar cane. He's pretty determined today, so I opted to go get a bucket of water instead of helping him. He believes that if one is willing to do it, then one should be able to do it without help. Judging from the look of his face, he seems that way today, as odd as it may seem to me. I pushed the wheelbarrow closer to him, just enough for him to toss the sugar canes in. I went to the house and changed my clothes. I threw aside my sweaty shirt and got a bucket of water. "Where did I put my sword...?" I asked myself as I darted around the house, looking for the longsword. "Here it is!" I enthusiastically said as I grabbed the handle and tied the sheathe around me. Time to head for the river stream.

Aside from the usual critters that run around these parts, everything wasn't out of place. Nothing is ever extraordinary. Unless, of course, you count the glimmer wolves. They are always, and I mean always, the reason behind bush and grass fires. I remember a time when they were so destructive, that they managed to burn half of Paradise Prairie. That didn't please anyone. Especially father. He got so upset that he tried to kill them all. If I didn't stop him there and then, all glimmer wolves would've been extinct. But, that would've helped the prairie, right?

The river stream was fairly close, so it wasn't much of a journey to be honest. However, it was still practical to bring a weapon with you wherever you go. Especially at this time of year. Longtail Beasts surely are major causes of crop loss. I hate those things. You can't even tell if they're good as pets or just plain old monsters in disguise. They're a hassle too. Life's hard as a peasant. I knelt down on by the river bank and scooped a bucket full of water. After putting it aside, I leaned down to grab myself a drink. A quick sip off of the river wouldn't hurt.

"Help! Somebody help us!" I heard cries of help. I sighed. Just as my lips touched the water too. I stood up and looked around. I waited for a bit. Bang. Bang. Bang. Each blast shaking the earth beneath me a little. "ARRGHH!" the cries come from little children. Oh, I wonder which monster is ravaging little children today. Just as I expected, a large, muscular creature with sharp, yellow fangs with wings that protrude from the back of it's arms, were attacking 2 children. "Kids!" I yelled at them. Both of them looked at me. The beast began it's descent from the air, planning to crush the poor fellas. "Run!" the beast crashed. Dirt and rocks were flying everywhere. Luckily, as the dust conceded, the little guys were unscathed.

I ran at the beast, long sword in hand. It's sensitive ears caught wind of my approach and swiped me away. I dodge to the right and slashed the sword in, scraping it's left wing. It screeched in pain and flew away. But it didn't flew away. Blood was quickly escaping from the wound I caused, rendering it useless for flight. This was my chance. I threw my blade at the beast's chest. It roared in pain. I unleashed my full speed and charged right in, the distance between the beast and me were covered in just seconds. I jumped towards it, my left hand aiming at the sword I threw.

The moment I managed to grip the handle, the beast flailed like a madman. The sword in my hand threw me around like a ragdoll. I held on tight, no matter what. Until finally, my feet met the ground and sliced it's chest apart. Making the both of us crash into the ground.

As the dust settled, I limped away from the beast with sword in hand. Or rather, in between my fingers, dragging it along as I made my way out from the impact crater.

I looked back. The longtail beast, slain. This was my first. Most of the time, me and father would just repel these things off of our field. But never have I ever slain one until today. For the first time in my life, I felt victorious.

As if on cue, a big dramatic pause, fate, once again, decided to play with me.

I approached the beast's bloody corpse. I knelt down and brought up my skinning knife. Longtail Beast hides are precious. As people can't easily kill these wicked bastards. They sell at a high price at the market too. Maybe I'll get a fortune from this alone. Who knows? Maybe enough for us to make a comeback in life.

I drove the knife in, smiling as the thoughts of the future excited me. Fresh blood trickled from the wound. I stopped to watch the blood flow from it. As it reached the bottom, from which I expected to be grass, it drips onto the arm of a child.

The child that I was trying to save.

I took a step back. Fear enveloped my senses. Confusion arose in me. How could this be? "Hey! What happened here!?" shouted a woman as she ran toward my direction. Alongside her, I assume would be the child who was attacked earlier.

I didn't answer.

"Oh, you killed a longtail... Thank goodness... My son told me everything. So, where's my child?" she said. She even looked at me with the most sincere and concerned eyes that I wish telling the truth was easy.

But telling the truth isn't easy. At least, not for me.

I took a deep breath. Yet no words were spoken. Just plain and utter silence. I leaned towards my right, reaching for my skinning knife. As my fingers lightly touched the handle, she shrieked. "HHYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" her face was drained of color. Her son started to vomit. I just took out my knife. The beast's blood started gushing out.

"Wha... I don't even... Why!?" her face was carrying a variety of emotions. I could see anger, confusion, despair and insanity. All in one. Take every negative energy in the world and put it on her. "Ma'am... I'm sorry... I tried to save him..." I said, trying to comfort her.

She fell to her knees. Despair was all I could see. Her sobs became louder. The disbelief in her voice grew. My heart could not take it. Her son joined her in her mourning.

I slowly reached out to her, pushing one final attempt to calm her down. But, then again, what can I do? Say sorry again? That it was a slip up? No, no more. Any more would result in more tears.

So, I walked away...


	4. In The Darkness...

The Sun was disappearing behind the clouds. A ray of light touched me before showing me the dark and dreary sky. Clouds were covering the light above. A sign of hopelessness.

"What am I gonna do...?"

I whispered to myself. Though the sky was dark, the breeze did not let up. It was the world's way of telling me to cheer up. Or at least, that's I like to think of it as anyways. Even though I like to keep up a smile all the time, there isn't anything to be happy about. Not after what happened the last few weeks.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat behind a wooden counter, just beside the main road. In front of me were nothing but grass, some rocks, and occasionally blue spotted wolf cubs playing with one another. To my left was the pathway to our home and the main road leading to Totemtaff Ridge. To my right, the path to the Kingdom of the Sun.

This was a route most adventurers and merchants would take. When I was a little boy, I used to merely stare at the window and watch as travelers would cross my vision countless times. It was a thrill. This time's thrill, however, was a bit different.

The last few weeks, I was able to slay more Longtails and carve out their hides for sale. Right now, we got a crate filled to the brim with Longtail hides. We're selling a piece for 2000 curren, since this is, what I found out, to be the cheapest price for these hides. If I am able to sell all of these, we would have enough money to move to a better place. But considering it's father, I doubt that we are going to go anywhere. "What you're looking at, Roxas, is what me and your mother worked so hard for... This is our home..." he said. I remember clearly how he said it, too. He was smiling. Quite widely, as I may say. He was proud.

Now, here I am. Sitting. Just sitting. My head resting on my hand as boredom struck me once more. The only way I could pass the time was watching the ants move to and fro. I've always wondered what they were doing deep in their colonies. Probably attending some big, old ant or something similar to that.

I stood up. I could hear faint voices in the distance. "What are you doing, you idiot?! We are suppose to be heading back home now!" said a voice that was rather high pitched. What followed was the exchanging of shouts and yells that were inaudible. These were all coming from a wooden carriage that was drawn by a Kalta. A pretty magnificent beast if you ask me. The only animal that could survive in the desert all by itself. If the world fell into ruin and there was nothing but sand, this animal would be it's only inhabitant. At least, it would be the last to die off.

"LONGTAIL HIDES ONLY TWO THOUSAND CURREN! COME GET YOURS TODAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. That should do the trick. Like flies flying to a decomposing corpse, the cart was hastened and stopped immediately in front of me. I didn't even get to react when it got to me. I heard clings and clangs as the cloth covering the carriage was moving. Emerging from the carriage, was a huge figure. About twice as wide as me. "Hohoho~ what were you saying lad?" said the same high pitched voice. It came from a man. No, a machine, finely dressed in splendid clothing that were certainly made from the finest of tailors. His mechanical arm held a glass of wine and held out his right hand to me, it's head making it's way to it's hand to face me. "Oh, uh, Longtail Hides. Only two thousand Curren." "TWO THOUSAND!? And how many are those babies?" "About 74 in total..." As his head ran toward his torso and, somehow, sat comfortably, he immediately gestured his companion to get whatever he was asked to get. "SOLD! I want EVERYTHING!" he celebrated.

I could only watch on as he reveled in his joy. Despite going through pain to get to the number of hides in my possession, business is still nice. Although it wasn't all that difficult to find Longtails, slaying one would take quite the time. The frequency in which they came to our field, however, was a whole different story. Still, though, I've hit a jackpot. Just as this mechanical merchant did. Not to mention, I sold everything all at once. Today's really a good day. As far as good days go.

As his tiny, mechanical head danced around his entire body, a pushcart was pushed towards him, containing a large sum of curren. He then reached into his mechanical body and took a few dozen crystals and added them to the cart. "Here, young lad. A cart full of curren! I'm in a good mood today, so I added a few extra crystals to compensate your troubles~"

And here I thought today couldn't get any better. I felt a wide smile creep on my face as I stared at the cart. This isn't a treasure room full of money, but it's something.

I lifted the box up and handed it to his companion, who swiftly carried it into the carriage. "Well, that's about it for me! I'll see you next time~" he said as he tipped his wine glass and turned his back on me. Climbing on top of the Kalta saddle, he grabs the reins and whips. The Kalta dashed towards the Kingdom of the Sun, leaving only dust as it disappeared along with the merchant.

Huh, what an interesting fellow that guy was.

I looked to my right to see unbelievable amount of money he gave me. Considering he was a merchant, this was about a 1/16th of his fortune. A small sum that we peasants could dream of.

I excitedly pushed the cart home, thrilled to announce to father the good news.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes of fairly fast paced cart pushing, I reached our house. Looking at it from afar, it was really an old house. The wooden structure was all soft and saggy from all the exposure to rain and heat. Even both at the same time. Only recently have we got another problem in our hands. A termite related problem. Now, I don't usually feel safe under the roof mother and father made. I feel like it could come crashing down at any given time.

Nevertheless, I kicked down the door and announced loudly. "FATHER! I SOLD EVERYTHING!"

But I wasn't greeted by an overjoyed father. Instead, he was kneeling down, his head bowed down in front of the window. The sun's rays touching his scalp. He's praying. "Huh..." I pushed in the cart into the house. There was still enough space to move around, even when I put this cart that merchant gave me. It was a big cart, I'm not gonna lie. It took a whole lot of space. It was twice the size of our rusty wheelbarrow.

"Roxas, come join me." he said as he patted the floor beside him, gesturing me. Well, why not? I went on over beside him and did what I was told. I knelt on the floor, quite uncomfortably. But I didn't mind. It was prayer, after all.

"Why pray all of a sudden...?" I asked him. "Why not?" I stopped to think. Ever since mother passed away, father wasn't praying as often as he should. Everyday, the three of us would gather in this very spot and thank the Sun for all the blessings it had given us. But, not anymore. I used to keep it up, but then there was no point without mother. She would always lead our prayers to the Sun. She was our guiding light. Our sunshine, if you will.

"Why did you stop praying all those years ago, then?" "Because..." he stopped. I think it was a cruel question to begin with. I never felt pain any truer than losing someone dear to you. When I was young too...

"...I couldn't let go of her, Roxas..." he breathed a heavy sigh. I felt my chest become tighter. Just thinking about it, oh how I wonder how he feels right now? I couldn't even scratch the surface. No, what I am feeling right now would pale in comparison to his.

"Roxas..." father turned to me. His look was serious. "If you ever love a woman, promise me, protect her with all your life. Don't ever be like me..." he said. Firmly squeezing my shoulders. For the first time in years, he actually managed to say something that is helpful. Well, at least helpful in the future, assuming I'll ever get a woman I intend to love. I simply nodded. He smiled, satisfied with my silent answer.

"Right, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he said as he walked out the door, completely ignoring the huge pile of curren right up in his face. "Oh yeah, I sold everything. A kind merchant bought everything and gave me extra. So, a win-win." I explained. Only then did father notice the cart of curren.

His jaw dropped to the floor. I saw the face of joy and disbelief. Who could blame him, though? "R-really!?" he expressed, his voice cracking just a little bit. I simply nodded with a smile. He ran up to me and hugged me tight. I was nearly suffocating. I couldn't breathe all that well. This was fairly reminiscent. "Okay-OKAY! Please, let go now!" I pleaded. He let me go. I was grasping for air.

Although, we did hit a jackpot today, I couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad. I don't know why. I just...

...didn't smile.

Father got wind of this very quickly, though. "Roxas?" I turned to look at the cart. It was definitely a sight worth seeing. All those riches, one that we never got hold of until today. Heh, I wonder...

"What's wrong, son? Aren't you overjoyed?" "I am..." I didn't curl up a smile at all. It would feel nice, though. "You don't seem like it..." Again, he's now becoming of a father worth having. It was strange. The sudden change of our home's atmosphere was strange. All of it didn't make any sort of sense. I felt lost. My thoughts were racing out of me. Like a swarm of locusts.

I want to throw up.

"Yeah... I am..." I didn't hear myself conjure up any emotion. I am just lying at this point. Even if he asks me what's wrong, I wouldn't be able to answer. I look at him. His smile was gone. Maybe, just maybe, even he knows what's wrong.

I made my way out of the house. I couldn't bear to ruin such a good moment. And, somehow, I did. Only now did father ever notice that the door was gone.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The afternoon breeze was a bit refreshing. The sun's rays weren't all that harsh, now. All the critters were dozing off, the flowers were withering, and the mountain's glows grew more intense as the soul energy coursed through them. It was a pretty sight to behold. Was.

All things are pretty the first time you see them. Like flowers for instance. They look absolutely beautiful the first time you've plucked them from the ground. But as time passes, they wither and their beauty will fade as if they were never beautiful in the first place.

I wonder...

I just wonder if there's anything in this world that is ugly the first time you see it, yet it begins to show all it's shades of beauty. A flawed that is being loved instead of a perfection that is loathed. If there is such a thing that exists, then please, world, show it to me.

I walked to the same tree and hill, one where me and mother used to sleep under. We would always watch the clouds pass by after father has finished all of his field work and doze off some time later. It was pretty peaceful and kind of fun.

I walked up to the tree's trunk. All the carvings me and mother made were still there. I remember them all. It's like we just carved them out yesterday. One such marking struck me. It was saddening, now that I saw it.

"One, Happy Family" I smiled sadly. There was a little heart beside it too. How time flies...

How cruel time is...

"Roxas!" yelled a rather familiar voice. I turned around to see where the voice came from. The same blue haired lad came up to the hill and greeted me. "Hey! How're you holding up?" Marcus asked me. "I'm fine, thanks. Why are you here, though?" "Well, my teacher decided to quit and go to Paradise Prairie for personal business. So I came here looking for him. Didn't think I'd see you here." "I live around these parts..." I commented. It bugged me a little that he hasn't realized it. Well, who would guess correctly anyways? I guess I'm the one to blame. I didn't tell him all my details, too.

"Oh, right... Anyways..." he stopped. He forgot what to say next. He just stood there with a frozen expression. I swear I saw a little bit of sweat drip from his face. "Oh, yeah! I also need your help." Without any remorse, without any consideration, he straight up asked me from the blue. Why did I become friends with this guy again? Nevertheless, I accepted and answered, "What do you need?" "I need you to help me track down Professor Clovis. I have something to give him." "Wait, don't tell me you're just an errand boy of the Academy..." "Ah, no. Not really. It just so happens to be me all the time. It gets kinda annoying, too." Considering he is in full uniform, his words spoke the truth. But who knows? Maybe he just likes to dress up as a student. Nonetheless, it's not particularly good to be assuming people's intentions.

"Well, I need to get my sword first..." I said, walking away. He grabbed me before I even got 4 steps. "Hey, you don't need it. You got me!" he proudly said, pointing at himself. "Hahaha, nah. I just wanna be safe. There's no such thing as too careful, after all." I tugged at my arm as he lets it go and I started walking away. "You coming?" I turned to my shoulder, looking at him as he stood atop the hill. He nodded as he followed close.

Along the way, we didn't talk. Every time I turned to look at him, he would just look around the scenery. There wasn't really much to look at, to be honest. Well, coming from a guy that is very familiar with this certain path, it would be a one sided statement. Still, I still couldn't help but chuckle at his, somewhat, out of place behavior. Trying to fit in but can't no matter what. Is that what school does to a person?

We arrived at our house at twilight. Father working on the door. As expected, too. I came in through the window. It was, of course, wider than the door, so entry wasn't all that difficult. I overheard father sigh in disappointment as I entered the house. What can I do? The door is still under repair. I grabbed my sword from the side of the table and exited the house swiftly. I fitted the sheathe on my body and went up to the front, greeted by Marcus and father talking.

"So, you saw everything?" my father asked him. "I... uh... y-yes? I don't know what happened, though. I saw him, but I didn't understand a thing." Marcus replied. I walked up to them, my presence finally acknowledged. "What were you guys talking about?" "Ah, don't sweat the small stuff, son. Just come back as soon as you can, all right?" Father said, reassuringly as he patted me on the shoulder. My question wasn't answered. So I was a bit irritated. "Let's go?" Marcus asked me, pointing at the path behind him. "Yeah, let's..."

We strayed from the main path and unto the grassy fields. Back tracking would prove to be difficult. The sun has finally set, leaving both of us in the dark. "Hey, don't worry..." Marcus snaps his fingers, sparks of fire escaped his fingers, forming to a bright flame on his palm. Still, even if he was able to provide light, I doubt we'll be able to return to the main path before sunrise.

It was almost 2 hours since we embarked on our quest. At least, that's what it feels like. We've been walking a straight line through the tall grass for a while. Marcus should be careful. We don't want any grass fires. Especially at night. The prairie would be scorched by dawn, if that were to happen.

"Where is Professor Clovis, anyways?" I asked him, feeling a bit worried because of our situation. "I don't know..." he shrugged. "You gotta be kidding me..." I said under my hand, making sure he wouldn't hear it. There were so many things that were wrong in our situation. He could've at least got some clue on the whereabouts of his professor.

Just then, out in the darkness, we heard growls. "Wolves...?" he whispered to me, fear was evident in his voice. "No... this is... different..." I know how wolves growl at you. All too well, in fact. Rustling of grass, the handle of the sword in my hand, anything could pop out at any time.

Like a perfectly timed entrance, a block shaped creature revealed itself to us. Though we couldn't see it entirely, the glowing symbol on it's body was enough for us to identify it.

"A monster!? Headmaster Ceres didn't tell me about monsters here!" Marcus exclaimed, causing the creature to attack us full force. It threw itself unto us. I quick slice downward was enough to kill it. The remains turned to mush before dissipating in black smoke.

One hit.

I'm sure that wasn't all of it. It's too good to be true.

Only then, when one of them died, did all of them revealed themselves. Countless, different shaped monsters surrounded us. Their symbols glowed brighter, lighting the darkness around us. Marcus putted out his fire, filling the void beneath us.

They all attacked. I began slashing, first at nothing, then actually started hitting something. This was all lucky strikes in the dark. I moved forward, separating from Marcus. I could see bursts of flame coming from behind me. He was doing fine without me.

Another slash killed about 3 of them, another killed 2. Thrusting the sword in front of me, I hit nothing. I quickly spun around, my sword outstretched to my farthest point. I killed about 12.

I look behind me. The flames were beginning to be blocked by the monster's sheer number.

Only did we realize that we were simply outnumbered. We needed to back off. I threw my sword at Marcus' direction. Fortunately, the flying sword cleared a path for me to slip through. I dashed through it, my right arm was beginning to ache.

"Argh! Marcus! We need to run! Now!" I told him as I grabbed my sword. "Flamora!" he casted. A great fire came out from his palms and incinerated a whole bunch of them.

I really felt the heat crawl on my skin. It was the first time I felt the evening air being overpowered by flames. It was rather odd, for me

The spell he casted gave us a clear path for us to escape the amalgamation of monsters. I quickly grabbed his forearm and rushed out without hesitation. Everything felt slow, as if time slowed down.

Darkness, that was darker than black, were closing in on us. I closed my eyes. I was truly in the void. But my feet kept on running.

I refuse to open my eyes. I don't want to know my efforts were useless. But not now. Not yet.

"Roxas... Slow down!" I opened my eyes. I looked back. The monsters were nowhere to be found and I was running like it was my last day. The adrenaline, the fear, it all consumed me. Relief overflowed in me as I slowed down my run.

"You... Really... Saved us... Back there..." Marcus panted, his whole torso was drooping. Fatigue was evident in his eyes, his clothes soaking with sweat. I should've been merciful. If I were to assume, Marcus wasn't getting any physical activities down.

"Y-yeah... Sorry..." I said, in between long breaths. Even I was panting as well. I closed my eyes, trying to relax as my brain tried to grasp the situation we're both in.

I opened my eyes, this time I was greeted by the shining moonlight. Everything was clearer now. Even the mountains could be seen in the distance. As if by some odd stroke of luck, we were gifted by the world a chance to live and see through to our quest.

"Why, would you look at that..." Marcus said, looking at the bright, full moon hanging above us. It was beautiful, of course. I sheathed my sword as I continued to gaze upon the heavenly body. "Wow..." I mumbled.

As I stared at the moon for several seconds, I could see Marcus search his bag from the corner of my eye. "Where is it...? Where did I put that parchment...? Aha!" he joyously exclaimed after rummaging his stuff. "I knew we were on the right track! How could I forget!?" "Why? What does it say?" "Headmaster Ceres says that if there is an unusually large amount of monsters in an area, Aosta Clovis should be nearby."

That was an intriguing coincidence. "Professor Clovis was the reason why we had a barrier around the academy in the first place. He was technically a living magnet." Marcus explained whilst scratching his head. "Damn... Should've realised it sooner... Anyways, I think we know where we're going..." he said, pointing to where we originated.

I silently sighed, knowing I had to deal with that again. But, to be completely honest, it was also my fault I agreed to this in the first place. The mistake was on my part.

Unsheathing my sword in preparation, I glared at the monsters in the distance. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I knew at this point forward, my life would be full of battles.

"AARRGGHHH!"

Just then, without much warning, my right arm ached. The pain was returning, more powerful than before. "H-help m-me!" I stuttered. Marcus didn't do anything, but watch. Watched as I writhed in agony. I curled up on the ground as the pain pulsated.

Then, I heard grumbling noises in the distance. They're beginning to come closer. Are those the monsters? I gazed at my left, my question answered by the hoard of monsters swarming towards us.

"Uh... Roxas?" Marcus worriedly asked me. I tried reaching for my sword. Then a wave of excruciating coursed through my veins. The only sight I was able to see was the escaping dark mist and crimson red sparks flying from the mark of the Eclipse. The cloth wrapping my arm was torn as power seeped from my arm, like rats clawing their way out from an uncomfortable situation. Sparks turned to bolts as the pain became more intense. Then, like always after the agony, everything faded to black.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My body ached. I didn't know what time it was, didn't care where I ended up. The visions were blurry. Everything I saw, I couldn't understand. Even when I told my mind to try. During it all, however, I could feel my body. Pain and movement were cruelly synchronized. I felt the sword in my hand. I felt it slash through flesh and hard shells. I felt their blood splatter on my clothes. I felt everything as I lived the moment that I couldn't control.

My body felt alive. But the actions weren't my own. I was being played like a toy. Still, what choice did I have?

I had no choice.

No liberty over this burden in my life.

Just as I was about to lose hope, I slowly regained control over my body. I felt my mind being in my own control. I felt refreshed, yet all at the same time, I was extremely exhausted. I fell to my knees and held my sword tightly. "Marcus... You all right?" I asked him, my body was heavy. I could just barely even lift a finger. Meanwhile, Marcus had his face first on the dirt. His uniform was already covered in mud and grime. I could hear him breathe, which was a good sign. More or less, he passed out.

I tried standing up but my legs gave in. I was at the mercy of time. I don't even know if time was still running at this point.

I look around me. Puddles of darkness decorated the once lush grasslands around the both of us. I drove the sword to the ground and lifted myself up, the blade acting as a lever of some sorts. Luckily, I managed to find the strength for me to remain standing.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The struggle was finally over. These darkened grass were our witness, our proof of our victory. Yet, I still felt empty. Like our struggle was a meaningless act.

"What did we fight for again...?" my words were dull. They didn't hold any sense nor meaning. I looked down on Marcus, who was beginning to move. "Argghh..." he groaned in pain as he slowly lifted his body up from the ground. "What happened...?" he asked me. I simply shrugged. I didn't know what to reply. I was tired. I know he is, too. Once I reach my house, I'm pretty sure I'll just sleep on the entry way.

"Hmph!" he forced himself to stand. "Ha-rumph! Argh! Th-there we go..." he gasped as he tried his best to hold in the pain. I could tell from his face that we has in pain. I wanted to give him a hand, until I remembered father's words.

"H-he... Must be over there..." Marcus weakly said, pointing at the two hills in front of him. At this point, I forgot what we were tasked to do. Did this serve me any purpose? Was this battle my own choice?

That I do not know anymore...

I do not remember...

"Oof... Let's get a move on..." he said, his tone was surprisingly charismatic despite what happened.

I lifted my right arm to the sky and took a gander at it. The cloth was now gone. Dark mist was seeping from the mark, accompanied by a little bit of red electric sparks. A new symptom, I presume.

I pushed my hand forward, hoping to get any form of reaction. Mist shot out from the mark. The mist was living, as it crawled to the nearest living object, an injured monster. It then slowly engulfed the creature in it's darkness and began draining the life from it.

I felt it all. The dying breath of the monster to the moment where the life force flowed into me. Like drinking fresh mountain water, I felt renewed.

The entirety of my body was now lighter. For the second time, this curse was about as helpful as it could get. However, Marcus was still, unfortunately, in pain. "H-how... What did you do...?" he asked me, his voice cracking from, what I can guess, the throbbing pain.

"I do not know..." I said as I looked upon the mist, returning to the mark as if it was a part of me. It technically is a part of me. I just don't want it.

He fell to his knees, his body was weakened. I gave him a helping hand. To which, he gladly took. He swung his arm around me and helped him walk.

We saw a figure in the grass field, walking towards the both of us. I stopped walking half-way through. A cloaked man dressed in blue and marigold. Dark blue hair with strands of white hair at the sides of his head. A monocle on his right eye, hiding the glaring red eyes he possessed.

"P-professor Clovis..." Marcus said. "Hmph... I am professor no longer." he coldly said. With a wave of hand, dark energy escaped from it and went straight to Marcus. From a simple act, Marcus was healed. "Phew... Thank you, professor." he said, bowing his head down in respect. Aosta sighed. "Need I repeat myself?" Marcus' body stiffened as his head jolted up. He frantically shook his head. "I thank you for taking care of the monster problem of my lab. If there's nothing else for me, I shall be taking my leave." he said, diving straight to the point.

I got the vibe that he wasn't the type of person who talked alot. He was cold, emotionless and unnervingly calm. "Wait! Headmaster Ceres wanted to give this to you!" Marcus stepped in, rummaging his bag once more.

Aosta peered into him and turned an eye to me. I jolted up. He looked from top to bottom, examining me. He was especially aware of my right arm, to which he was attracted to. He looked away and turned his attention to Marcus.

He gave him a large seed. Or that's what it looked like. Aosta was a bit surprised, but accepted the offering nonetheless. "Tell Charle my thanks." without even saying a farewell, he turned his back towards us and left.

"What's up with him?" "Don't worry, Professor- er, I mean - Clovis isn't exactly, what you say, a social person." Maybe that's why he left the Academy. The people was his hindrance. But that's just my guess.

"Well, mission accomplished. Thanks alot, Roxas!" I turned an eye to Aosta before returning mine to Marcus "You're welc-" but before I could respond, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lucky him.

Now I'm stuck in the middle of the Prairie. In the middle of the night for the Sun's sake.

Well, isn't this marvelous?


	5. Inhuman

The last few weeks were utter chaos. Longtails were frequently appearing at our doorstep, day and night. We were barely given any time to rest. The Corona Village officials also had us working over the day, fixing whatever was destroyed in the last incident with Acelin. Took them long enough to fix the place. But, in doing so, we had to do the dirty work.

"Be patient, Roxas. This will all pass soon enough..." even with father's, miraculously helpful, words of kindness, it wasn't able to quench the flames of my anger. It was on the breaking point. 

I wanted to destroy something. Really, really badly. For a person belonging to the lowest of the low class of people, my outbursts wouldn't matter. Even if I had a point. Even if there was any sort of sense, my opinion, and my existence as a whole, didn't matter to the world. Even if father and me died today, there were at least two people who would care. Aside from them, the world would continue as if we didn't exist in the first place.

These thoughts raced around my mind after a whole day of work. Most of the village houses were fixed thanks to us and a few other workers there. It was a fulfilling day, though one I did not dare to think was enjoyable. I threw myself on the nearest chair and slumped, breathing heavily as our work was over for now. I sighed loudly, knowing that tomorrow would be the same ordeal again. Father immediately fell asleep on the kitchen table, not even finding a comfortable position. I stood up and peered at the window. The fields were now brown and lifeless.

I almost forgot we were farmers, not some construction goons. I looked back and saw father's sickle at the counter of the kitchen. I contemplated the moment. The sun was shining on it's rusty blade, it's handle bound together by leather straps. Maybe it was time I finally learned how to farm. After all, all I ever knew about the field was planting seeds and pulling them all out after they've grown. Never have I ever thought about how they worked.

As me and father cooled down after exhausting all of our strength to physical labor, my hopes were lifted up as we had an unexpected visitor. As annoyed as I am thankful, I reluctantly waddled on over to the door.

"Is anyone home~?" asked a soft voice whilst knocking on the brand new door. Apparently father had the time to install a proper door knob, instead of just having the door be tied to a hook fastened on the wall. I grasped unto the knob and twisted it. It was a sound I wanted to indulge myself in for a while.

I opened the door, Saint Paula was standing in front of me. "Hello~!" she happily said as she jumped at me. I just stood there and caught her, bringing her into a welcoming hug. Any male would take the chance to sniff a woman's hair. Who wouldn't? Hers didn't have a specific smell, although it was pretty unique to her.

I broke off the hug. She looked a bit disappointed when I did, though. Fixing her hair, she spoke, this time her tone turned from a happy one to a serious one in the blink of an eye, "Anyways, Roxas dear, I need to talk to your father..." I pointed at father, who was napping on the table, without uttering a single word.

Saint Paula hastily walked towards him and proceeds to slam the table, causing my father to jump up, arms flailing about. "Althalos! We need to talk!". Déjà vu? A familiar phrase. It has been so long since a woman ever told that to father. I shook my head in silence, the world laughing at the heaviness compiling within my chest.

"P-Paula? Wh-what?" father asked, totally fazed and with his head in the air. He wiped away his drool on the right side of his face with his hand as Saint Paula slapped him. A slap that was heard even by the sheep outside.A slap that, once again, was familiar to my ears. I felt my body react to it. Like it's already an everyday experience that even an unfamiliar cause would trigger it. That made me even sadder. I walked to the nearest chair, comfortably sitting back and watch as their heated discussion unfolded before me.

"What am I doing here?! To help you, you swine!" "W-well, go ahead!" "Thank you!" both of them yelled at each other. Like a couple. Like family.

I moved a bit forward as Saint Paula calmly took a seat in front of father. I wanna listen to them. "Listen, Althalos..." she turned towards me. She looked at me for a bit, then turned to father. Her words didn't quite reach me as well as I had hoped. Leaning forward didn't help either. Though I did catch one word from her. She emphasized the word, "Fast".

I drew back my chair, realizing the futility to eavesdrop on them. I sat back and watched them whisper. Whispering away whatever important business they're discussing right now. Most certainly about me. I am currently seventeen, old enough to know about personal family things.

I don't like growing up. But I don't like staying young, either. I want to know what runs in the family, what ruins it. I have the ability to understand.

But then, why? Why keep something from me? Do I lack the comprehension? Tell me. Please, world, the Sun, everyone, tell me why.

I sat there for a while. Not moving an inch. Thoughts flying everywhere. I was brought back in by a tap on my shoulder. Two taps, to be exact, from Saint Paula. She looks a bit, surprisingly, saddened. I stood up, wondering why she was down. I gave her my earnest look of concern before breaking our eye contact.

Permanently. Forever.

"Goodbye, dear Roxas..." she walked away, and slammed the door shut. I swear, I saw a single drop of her tears fall on the floor. I tried to reach out for her, but the shock from the farewell was all too much for me to handle.

Her goodbye was all too sudden. I don't get it. Why? I don't even want to bother asking, anymore. I turned around to see my father, holding a sickle in his hand. "Fathe-" "Come, child. We have the field to plant...". He cut me off. He walked right past me. Without even giving me a glance.

He, like Saint Paula, slammed the door shut, breaking the door and leaving the house a bit less stable than it was before. I gently opened the door and grabbed the family scythe on the way out. The Sun blinded me once I opened the door. The heat was overwhelming that I could almost taste the drought in the air.

Father was starting to cut the weeds off at the far corner of the field, making way for fresh seeds to be planted. The sector nearest to me had grass growing wildly from left to right, which lead me to believe he wanted me to start here and continue until the field was weed free.

I grasped the scythe in both hands, it's weight was something I was accustomed to by now. Raising the blade over my head, I slash through the tall grass. Leaves flew through the air, the scent of cut grass hung in the air like summer daffodils. The thought of the battlefield immediately invaded my mind like an unnatural plague. Blood and limbs torn apart, painting the dirt as if it was a cruel artist's canvas.

My hands were shaking, cold sweat dripped from my face as I continued to tightly hold on to the scythe. I sliced through again. And again. And again. Until everything was barren. Through visions of war, I persevered. The task had to be done. I wouldn't be alive without it. Hacking through nature's gifts to grow new ones. Killing to be remade for a new purpose. Like a cliched paradox.

Father was finishing up his part of the work. He wiped off the sweat with the collar of his shirt and walked towards the door. I followed. As he threw the sickle on the storage box, he sat down and began unraveling a package. A small, wooden box, wrapped in cloth with the sign of the sun, a staple symbol around the Sun Capitol. I carefully slid in the family scythe in the box and turned to father, who was already searching the insides of the box.

In it, had a wooden container. Inside the container were seeds. "These are pumpkin seeds. A customer requested it..." he said, his words containing no sort of emotion. No feelings were conveyed. I nodded. "Are pumpkin seeds always like that...?" I raised a question. There were a lot of inconsistencies with these particular set of seeds. "Yes, they are..." they didn't look like it. I know pumpkin seeds by heart. I would argue with him, though, but I know he knows these things more than I. And considering the tense air around us, I didn't dare to object.

He held out the small box to me. "Plant these today. I need to go somewhere..." before I could even try to speak up, he slid out the scythe and went inside the house, as if he's trying his best to ignore me. I, on the other hand, could only watch as he succeeded in doing so.

Sometimes, I ask myself, "Why are you such a coward?". Even I wasn't sure about my answer. It's ironic, really.

I really can't say I don't care. He's been a good father recently and I want it to last. But, as he himself told me long, long ago, "Good things come to an end, Roxas.".

At the back of my mind, I didn't want this decent life to end as soon as it started. This was also the most tame void season I had all my life. I want to see if there were any meaningful changes after this phase. Like a blessing from above, the Sun gave me the will to carry on.

I reached out for the rake in the box. As soon as my finger touched it, the whole house was shaken. I looked into the window. I only saw black dust. Nothing was ever visible, right now.

I decide to back away. I'm sure father has a good explanation for this. I overlooked the field once more before beginning to plant the pumpkin seeds.

During all this time, noise and smoke was coming from the house, all the while making me quite anxious with each seed buried in the soil.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean you're sending me to Totemtaff Ridge?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. It was ridiculous enough that I had to go alone, but I am to kill a golem there? "For what purpose, father!?" I angrily said as I felt my face heating up.

I disliked any purposeless violence. It is designed as a mean to an end, not for sport. Not for any entertainment purpose, for that matter.

"Your mother had a precious charm. When we were still young, your mother and I used to go to Totemtaff Ridge all the time. We would play with all the golems, run away from bears, exploring the wonderful landscape..." he explained. For a while, I saw him smile. Just a tiny bit. That lightened up my mood. Only a little bit, as well. "Then, we had an accident and lost her charm from there. I want you to find it..." he continued. Did I say the killing part was ridiculous? I meant this one request was ridiculous enough on it's own. "What makes you think I could find it today?!" my voice just shat out right from me, like a snake lunging to it's prey. Like an enraged monarch, he stood up. Even though I was 17, he was still taller than me. Even when he had his left leg cut off. "Sit down, boy!" he shouted back. There was no point in arguing. Any points you throw at him will just make him angrier. He's as dense as a rock. " ahem I said, you're going to find her charm. Here..." he reached out for a piece of parchment from the kitchen table and handed it over to me. "It looks like that. Remember it well, boy..."

Apparently, this was the thing that father was looking for. More or less, this was really old, so he had to move most of the items out of the way. The broken chairs and the torn pages around me confirmed it. I'm surprised that he even manage to find it. Especially with all this rubbish going around our house...

The charm looked like a mess, yet it was captivating. This was, after all, a symbol of my parent's love. A mesh of artifacts from the continents different regions. I could tell that mother was very fond of this. To think that she would lose such a precious item was also another questionable feat, but was already too late.

"It's all made from the wood from Maple Lake, so it's easy to identify..." "I see..." "Now, go. I need to attend to something else that is more important." he said, dismissively. I didn't like this change. But, how should I know what caused this? Father seemed distant now. He held no more emotions, only words that force you to act upon his will. Like a monarch.

Father darted out of the room, leaving me in the middle of the mess he made. "I guess I have to clean this too, huh?" I said, though my words didn't reach father's ears. All of the items around me are both significant and useless. Significant to father, useless to me. I mean, there's a carving of a snake here. I remember him gifting this to me when I was a child during his times as a traveler. He would always bring something home. Now, all the items he brought me are right in front of me.

Dammit... Maybe I took him for granted? That's one of the most probable reasons he might be upset. The more I push away all the junk in one place, my hands were already soaked wet. It was not from sweat, however. That I could tell from only feeling my body. It wasn't hot, either. I brought up my hand to my nose and took a sniff. "Wait..." my mind was processing the distinct scent. "...these are tears."

Was he reminiscing?

What sort of madman would take out everything in his possession and throw it to the ground, knowing all of these things meant something to him? At this point, I was scratching my head. Frustrated on how all these didn't make much sense. Well, whatever. I'll just go to Totemtaff by tomorrow's early light...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Somehow, I felt an underlying pain on the top of my head. It wasn't there, before. It felt like many bugs were trying to gnaw into my brain. My right hand was numb. Yet I could still feel the throbbing pain coming from the mark. The ground beneath me wasn't what I usually felt. Something was awfully different.

I slowly opened my eyes, the visions I saw weren't coherent as I wished them to be. Though, I forced myself up. My hands touched grass as I rubbed off the drowsiness in my eyes. Closing my eyes once more, my vision became clearer.

The same blue sky hung above me, like a spider over it's trapped prey. The clouds weren't present, and the Sun was brighter than usual.

Where am I?

I look around. It was the same scenery. The same place, at the same exact time. The position of the Sun wasn't lying.

Same tree...

Same hill...

Same damn carvings...

"Ugh..." I weakly stood up. I limped towards the tree, letting the trunk of the tree catch my body. The pain in my head could easily outclass both the numbness and body ache that I am experiencing right now.

"Where is my...?" My legs suddenly regained their strength out of nowhere. I circled around the entirety of the tree, my subconsciousness guiding my body to whatever task it had it to do. Soon, with eyes closed, my hands gripped my own scabbard.

My eyes sharply opened up as I pulled out the blade from the sheathe with my right hand. Now, why would this stolen sword be the one that would calm me down?

My breaths became lighter, so did my head. The sword siphoning the pain away. What the sword did, it felt like a dream. But it really was happening right in front of my eyes. The mark glowed brightly as all this happened.

The pain was now gone, and I could finally think straight. I inhaled deeply, renewing my focus. I took a gander at my surroundings.

"So... This is where he left me, huh?". To think it was the place where me and mother made the most memories. Is he trying to be cruel? If so, then why now? These memories aren't serving me well, today.

I sighed. These question will be answered, won't they? I do hope so.

I walked around the tree, hoping to find anything he left behind for me. Luckily for me, there was a bag. My bag, to be specific. I picked it up from the grass and patted away the dirt that was on it. It felt heavier. I opened it up and looked inside. The inside was filled to the brim with rations. Plentiful to say the least.

He knew I would be taking my time in Totemtaff. He must've realized that the task he gave me was horrible. As cold as he was these past hours, he still had some consideration left in the depths of his heart. Still, though, throwing me out in the open like this? I would've been eaten by mongrels or had my throat slit during my power nap. Even though this is the "Paradise" Prairie, danger lurks in any corner. Not just here. Danger is everywhere, given if you're careful or not. Nevertheless, these supplies are a great help. These rations would last me 2 months if done right, believe it or not.

I swung the bag full of food above my shoulder after strapping the sword unto my body, letting both objects hang onto me like dangling earrings.

I look up at the sky. The bluish hue was overwhelming, . The Sun was letting out a yellowish hue. It was definitely noon. Making my way down the hill, I stopped on the path and turned my head to the right. The direction to our home, our so called "sanctuary".

I walked opposite to that, however. To the West, where Tottemtaff is...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"If there was a way to end all things, would you be the one to do it? Or would you wait for somebody else to do it for you?" I questioned myself as I walked rather slowly along the path. At this point, I was asking myself various questions.

I am not insane. That I know well enough. Insanity is where morals and common sense disappear. You can still think, though, but what you're thinking about couldn't be any more wrong. That's insanity for me.

As I continued to ask questions, to which no one but myself could answer, I saw a Kalta napping on the path. I hurriedly made my way to it. Finally getting some long awaited interaction. Being alone isn't good for you, after all.

The Kalta itself was, surprisingly, clean and is dressed with all sorts of jewels and what not. A pet, more or less. A giant pet, if I may add.

"Who would leave you here, fella?" I said, gently caressing it's huge body. The skin is so smooth, like it's been washed repeatedly without relenting. It groaned. But it wasn't a groan of pain. It stood up and positioned itself right in front of me. The jewels on it's shell were clanging loudly. It dropped down immediately afterwards, rolled to the side and exposed it's belly, signifying me to continue caressing it.

Without anything else to do, I obliged. It happily rustled as it shook it's entire body. I looked around, the Sun was drawing to the West. It wasn't there yet, however. About a few more hours and it would be kissing the horizon.

woof! woof!

Familiar barks echoed through the air. As it announced earlier, a small, white haired wolf appeared out of nowhere. I'm guessing it came from the prairie. Lost cub maybe?

"Why, hello there, friend? Lost?" I giggled as I greeted the little guy. It was playful. Bouncing and running around with so much vigor to the point where I envy it. Huh, isn't this a pretty sight? Two animals huddled with me under the warms rays of the Sun.

Never in my life was I able to like animals. Father always used to skin everything that came our way. He would always hang the skins on the walls. Mother would always take them down, however. She couldn't bear to see such precious creatures be flayed for pride. But, ever since she left us, the walls are now covered with skins.

But for some odd, rather nonsensical reason, he doesn't like to kill them. He would give me the knives and ordered me to kill. Like a puppet. Being taught to spare no quarter, to beasts of all sizes.

Sometimes, I loathe my old man's teachings...

"Koll! Hold up!" a voice yelled in distance. It was a voice I could recognize. Although my mind didn't quite cooperate with me as well as I'd hoped. I stood up, waiting for whoever was coming my way. The moment I saw her cat ears, however, my memory was immediately jogged.

"Y-you!?" she pointed me, surprised she met me here. I'm surprised she even remembered me. "So the little guy's name is Koll?" I asked, trying to at least make this less of a hassle.

I swear if she brings out a knife, I'll definitely be upset about this whole ordeal.

"Yep!" she chirped as Koll ran around her legs. "Hey, wait a minute!" her expression immediately turned bitter. "You're not getting away! Were you trying to steal from us!?" "Uh... N-no?" "Aha! So you were stealing! Hand it over!" "I think I specifically said that I didn-EEEK!" she threw a knife at me. If I didn't dodge that one small knife, my heart would've been skewered. I would've died for sure.

It has been a few months since my last encounter with this feisty cat-eared demihuman. To think she used to be so bad at throwing knives since then, I have to applaud her for her persistence. I would right now, but then she's trying to kill me.

"Die!" she cried out as she jumped into the air and threw more knives. More than I could count. Is this supposed to be fair!? Eyeing the falling knives, I placed my hand on the hilt. As if by some magical mean, I slashed downwards, stopping the knives from reaching me. Within the chaos of it all, I could see her shocked expression.

"Impossible!" I heard her mutter under her hand. I suppose she's been practicing this technique for a while. "Huh, what do you know..." I smile, staring at my sword. "The next attack will surely end you! AAAAHHHH-" "WAIT, KITTYEYES!" a burly voice stopped her at the last second. "Brother Roger!" her head perked up, looking a lot more excited and tame. Like a kitten. "Stop! This man saved me, remember?" "B-but! B-brother Roger!" "No buts, Kittyeyes. We must show him our gratitude..."

The murderer, the thief, the bandit, the so called womanizer, the most wanted man in all of Vendacti, Roger Acelin approached the Kalta. Roger thrusts his giant sword into the ground, firmly placing it in place before whispering to the magnificent animal. The beast swung it's body, making it stand on all fours again. He reached for a bag hidden from all the jewels of the beast and reached inside. "Here, a long, overdue thank you." he said, tossing me an elixir. "W-wait! Isn't this-!?" "Yeah, it's from her all right." he calmly retorted. Grasping the elixir tightly, I angrily hissed at him, "You stole this!?", he simply nodded. There wasn't any point crying over spilled milk. The deed was already done. I could try to return it to her, but then I need it more than she does. "Well? You did save me. Might as well..." he pulled the sword effortlessly from the dirt and approached me. He patted me on the shoulder before walking away.

"Without you, I think I would've destroyed the entire village..." he said. My heart sank a bit when he told me that. The destruction done to the village was his evidence. It wasn't believable that one man would cause that much mayhem in a short amount of time.

But there wasn't a living soul alive to tell the tale, was there?

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm... So you and me can be called the same...?" Roger pondered as he took a drink from his canteen. Kittyeyes, petting Koll on her lap, was extremely perplexed at my explanation.

The three of us (er... Five of us?) set up camp near the main path to Totemtaff. I figured I should stay with them for one night only. I had to get to Totemtaff as soon as I could possibly can and a day's worth of journey would be enough for me to reach the borders.

In the meantime, however, I explained to both of them what happened during that day. Roger seems to understand. I was surprised by this. To think this was the man the whole continent wanted, dead or alive, behind bars.

"Brother Roger~ Explain it to meee~!" Kittyeyes wept. She couldn't wrap her head around my story. Roger chuckled a bit, leaned forward and whispered to her for a moment. All the while I could hear the crackling of firewood and the stars looming above the night sky.

This was a sight I rarely see in my life. Let alone experience it for myself. Being a child of a farmer really has it's downsides. No one would want to be your friend. It really hurts, walking alone every twilight.

"So, Roxas..." Roger pulled from their unheard exchange and turned to me. "Was your grandfather bitten by a monster by any chance?" "To tell you the truth, I have no idea..."

Indeed, I had no idea. The only thing I know of my grandpop was his name. Xerxes Von Zayne. Everything else was shrouded in mystery. Father wouldn't talk about it. "Your grandfather and I aren't exactly the two best of pairs..." he said.

If history repeats itself, then when would it start repeating itself?

"Ah, well, I see..." he nodded silently as he threw the canteen to Koll, who caught it mid-air and placed it near the Kalta, who was sleeping soundly during our discussion. Man, how coordinated are these guys?

Kittyeyes yawned, rather loudly too. Almost choked me while drinking my own water. "Sleepy?" Roger asked her. Kittyeyes nodded tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and threw herself at the Kalta, falling asleep in an instant. "Hehe... I'm sometimes jealous of her..." Roger mumbled as I barely managed to catch the words out of his mouth. "Oh, how come?" my mouth responded as I reached for my blade. "Not everyone can get a good night's sleep as well as her. I wish I could be like her..."

I lifted up my eyes a bit, looking at him. I saw his mouth become crooked slightly. Is this guy in love with her? Maybe. Can't just be jumping to conclusions now, Roxas. I gotta learn.

Roger stood up and laid down beside her. I took my whetstone, one that I bought from a high end vendor from Corona, and began sharpening my sword.

I did a few more strokes. The edge of the blade sliding with the stone was making sparks and generated a satisfying sound. In a minute or two, the sword was as good as new. I couldn't even believe that it was a bit dull a few moments ago.

It was a fine whetstone. The vendor did tell me his products doesn't disappoint. Well, now I know he's not lying about this. Although the stone is good, the price for it was questionable. At best. However, the price was already paid and here I am, sitting underneath the starry sky. A sword and stone in both hands.

I carefully slid the blade back into it's sheathe and placed the scabbard behind the wood log I'm sitting on. I stood up and make my way to the nearby lake. I figured it was good to wash before sleeping.

As I walked towards the lake, I saw the reflection of the moon. The crescent shape only provided little than it did the past months. The moon's light reflecting upon the water surface is dreamlike, making me feel drowsy. I knelt on the shore, reached down and splashed some water on my face.

rustle rustle

"Grrngaaaaarrggg!" I heard a voice. It wasn't a mistake that the voice wasn't human. Neither it was a beast nor monster. It was like a cry. A cry to cease existing. It was saddening to hear, altogether.

I tip-toed to where the it came from. Careful to not make any sound. "Stand down..." ordered a familiar voice. Then followed a wail, "GNNNAAAAARRRRRGGGGggggg...". It was in pain. Was. Killed, I suppose.

"There's another person here..." the blades of grass were sliced. Revealing me and the assailant of that unknown being. "You..." Aosta Clovis glared at me. Beside him was a monster. Or, how do I put it to words? A thing made from monster parts. It was twitching, shocked most likely. Literally.

I stood there, trying to stand my ground. His glare was really sharp. Almost as if he lacked the proper emotions to function like a normal human being.

"We meet again. I would like to experiment on you..." he bluntly said. With a quick snap of his fingers, he lifted that thing with magic. Black hands emerging from the pools of darkness below his feet held the poor thing in place. It looked human. Close to being human, at least. Then pulled it into the abyss.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, I shall take you back..." again, lacking any sort of emotion in both words and actions.

He slowly walked towards me. Rather calmly, too. The grass sounding his approach made chills run up my spine.

I look down. My feet were submerged in the black pool.

This isn't good.

I immediately jumped backwards, just in time to dodge the black arm that was supposed to slash at me.

"Tch!" he pointed his finger at me. Like obedient dogs, the arms swarmed me. I stepped to the left, the arms went crashing down like a stack of wheat on a fresh morning.

"CLOVIS!"

In just the nick of time, Roger came to save my skin. I would've simply ran, though. But I know I wouldn't last with that tactic. Even if I was light as a feather, it wouldn't matter. I know I'm fit but I'm not that fit, all right?

"Back off!" he roared as he slammed his broadsword to the ground, emitting shockwaves that knocked Aosta back a few meters. A slam so powerful that it caused winds. Even after that, the sword he wields remains unbroken.

Even when not enraged, Roger was still a force to be reckoned with. Inhumane strength. Makes sense because he is no longer human. He just lives like one. A shell with a conscience for a monster lurking within.

With a wave of his hand, Aosta withdrew the darkness and simply patted his cloak and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped..." he turned his back on us, looking quite disappointed. "Monsters do, after all, look out for each other..." the wind howled as he said his cold words. He walked away, the black pool following him like an obedient dog.

I need not repeat what I say, though. Aosta Clovis simply is who he is. A mage. More or less.

I turned to Roger, who was panting heavily. He was shaking, too. "Hey, you cold?"

He took a moment. Still panting. "No... I'm just..." he fell to his knees. Desperately trying to stand up with the assistance of his sword. I quickly went over and helped him up. "T-thanks..." "Hey! Don't push yourself..." "Heh, old habits die hard..." he said.

I carried him back to the camp to rest. Kittyeyes was sleeping soundly as Roger described her to be. Koll was sleeping beside her, his belly fully exposed. I gently put Roger down, just beside the three of them.

I took a step back, admiring the sight I have before my eyes. They're like a family, now.

It was...

Beautiful, to say the least.

As I laid down on the grass, my head resting on the Kalta's soft underside, my thoughts were once again racing out of me. Like a river flowing surely to the sea, they all came out of me. Included what Aosta told us.

If we were not human, then we would be dead, right? To live our lives to the fullest and to the best of our abilities is what makes us humans, well, humans. Even Aosta, as emotionless as he may be, is considered human.

Because he has the tendency to do what he wants. Because he can choose. He can decide.

Roger, Kittyeyes, and I can, too.

So...


	6. Banquet of Ruination

Ah...

What do we have here?

I stand in the middle of a void. I cannot see beyond the darkness, of course. The floor beneath me was checkered, black and white. I could only see the area around me, it was like a candle hanging above my head. Giving light. Although I was in the darkness, I still felt a tiny bit safe. Safer than I was on Vendacti.

Strange, given that Vendacti was my home. The only world I ever knew. Of course, I didn't know everything. What lied outside of Paradise Prairie was either written on faded pieces of paper or was entirely shrouded in mystery.

In front of me are two doors. They weren't attached to walls, they were just there. Lone doors that lead to nowhere.

Or so I thought...

As people would, I was struck with curiosity. However, I can't help but doubt the danger it would provide.

The two doors were very contrasting. One was made of wood, just like our home's door. The other one was made of the finest materials, decorated with gems and all. It was tempting to open the good looking one, though. I mean, who wouldn't?

I walked up to it, my hands cold to the touch. I was having cold feet. Though unaware of what I should be anxious about.

Who knows? Maybe something come out and try to kill me here. That is, of course, just one of many possibilities.

This is not real.

But as foolish as I could get, I opened the door gently.

I had to harbor no regrets. I know where I am. It's just my active imagination. I wish it was.

If there was some force outside reality, would it be here? Thoughts and imagination aren't considered reality, right? Imagination is but the recreation of images from memory. Memories gained from experiencing life. A life we're forced to live and make do of.

I think that's why we have nightmares, sometimes...

The door flew open, even though I tried my very best to open it as gently as I could. Nevertheless, light escaped from the door. The very light engulfed the void behind me.

Walking forward, I slowly but surely made my way in. I expected myself to enter nothing. However, reality isn't at play here. At the back of my mind, I knew there was something amidst.

The blinding light lasted for about a minute or so, before dissipating and making the world around me visible once more. I was in a bedroom. A grand one, at that. One huge bed in the middle of the room, right next to a bejeweled table and a marble fireplace. The marble work was about as good as it could possibly get. Saying it was "good", however, would be a massive understatement. The amount of professionalism and finesse in that work alone made even me, one who had no interest in stone works whatsoever, stop to look in awe. The windows are carved out of ebony and painted with bright gold patterns. Much like drops from the Sun itself, flowing through like blood through veins. The gigantic bed in the middle of the room was the real kicker. The mattress, which is comfortable even from the mere sight of it, was designed with patterns of red and gold. That bed would hold up to 6 people from the looks of it. Curtains were put up for maximum privacy. The room's minor furniture weren't pushovers when it came to their quality either. The finest wood works were evident in the tables and chairs. The walls were painted with such precision that it almost seemed that the entire room was a masterpiece. A work of art that one one could ever, and I mean it, ever rival.

Surely, this wasn't an ordinary room. It was far too elegant and classy for a mere middleman but far too expensive for a ordinary nobleman. As I looked around the room, it was clear to me that this was a royal bedroom. But for whom? The wall opposite the bed hung a picture frame. Larger than those ordinary picture frames. No, much larger, in fact. It depicted a young man with short, shining blonde hair and two pairs of marvelous green eyes, smiling kindly. Resting on his head, or rather behind his head, was the crown of the Kingdom of the Sun.

"Is that...?" I didn't believe a second of it. Even if this was truly a dream, I wouldn't believe it. Not one bit. If this was the future, then it would be a lie. I don't trust myself to be this audacious to waltz into a royal bedroom. Let alone have the courage to enter the castle itself. "I see you've taken time to behold in my father's greatness, Roxas..." said a voice. The same, charming voice that pulled my heart strings. Maybe, this is the same dream. The dream clouded in mystery. "I guess that's what it is, my sunshine..." I said, feeling my body build up with confidence. Sunshine? I never heard that calling before. A pet name, I'd assume. I wouldn't call anyone that, not that there's anyone to be called that anyways.

This is exactly what I felt before. It's like a theater for one. A personal theater. Although I doubt that this dream is my own memory. I doubt it's a memory. If it wasn't a memory, then a vision? A vision of what? The future? If all of these events are a set of predetermined paths, what would it take for me to change all of it? If this is a path that requires intense decision making, what would that take also? They say that the future is ours to take. If so, then this future is but a dream. Truly, never doubting, literally and metaphorically, unchangeable, merely, a dream. One I cannot think could happen in the first place.

She giggles sweetly. I took a deep breath, the sound of her just released all the tension in my body. It was, as if, she brought heaven with her. Or rather, she is heaven itself. Now I wonder, who is this person? A person that truly wins me over every single time. Exactly two times.

I turn around. The door that was supposed to be the door that allowed me entry to this room has now vanished. Now, it has been replaced by a grander door. A bit taller than what it used to be, but only by a bit. Just a subtle difference in height was all it was. The door that lead to this chamber had steel works engraved into it. The motifs imitated that of the Sun's rays. These designs are here for a reason, after all. They say if there are any patterns in the house in honor of the Sun, you'll be blessed.

This world's fate was changed by one man with a damn spear in hand. Such bravado needed to be recognized. It wasn't optional. It was required. And who knows if that ever happened. The only ones who know are dead. And no one knows how to bring back the dead. If there was, it would be a cheap imitation of immortality. Even if one had immortality, his existence would be that of a god. If everyone were gods, then who would we worship? Who would we crown as our king? And who would be superior than us?

Slow footsteps echoed through the darkened hall, thumping loudly as she got closer. With each passing thud, my heart beat resonated with it. Everything about her, whoever this is, must be a paradigm of utter perfection. Like a glove made for me, and me only. I felt my mouth form a small smile. My heart beats faster as I walked forward.

Just as her blonde hair came into my view...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas? Roxas!? ROXAS!!!" a pair of gloved hands waved frantically in front of me. Still, my mind merely ignored them as I continued to stare into space. "Huh? What-" "Nyaaa~! Finally! You were spacing out!" Kittyeyes yawned and stretched, wearing a worried but irritated look of her face. Only then did I realize where I was.

It was morning. It was a few hours after dawn, so the Sun was still fairly cool. Roger was at the helm, near the neck, holding the reigns in his hands. The kalta was moving quite fast, despite of it being a large beast and all. Koll was playfully running behind us, barking and howling all the way.

I was no where near the border to Totemtaff Ridge. It was still a 3 day journey there. I decided to go along with them. I have all the time to kill, after all. Or at least, that's what I like to think, anyways. On a side note, what I consider as a "time limit" would be amount of food I have left. Considering most of these are already cooked, I don't have much time left until they all go rotten. I won't be surprised if they all go bad by the time I reach Totemtaff. I could go and ask them for food, but that would be jumping the gun a little too much. It would be too early to call these guys my friends. Although, we did bond a bit last night, talked about some personal stuff, but I still doubt that would be enough. Though it isn't bad to try.

"Hey, Roxas!" Roger said in a voice that was higher than the norm. I guess he wanted me to hear him the first time. I don't mind. It is frustrating for people to not hear you. "Yeah!?" I replied in the same fashion. "You going to Totemtaff, right?" this time, it was normal. He did catch a glimpse of Kittyeyes folding her ears down. "Uh-huh. Yeah." I nodded. "You don't mind if we stop by Corona, do you?". Those words rung in my head for a good while.

Corona Village...

It has been only a day since my departure. If father sees me, I might as well be dead meat. Well, as dead as one could possibly get. It would be a massive disappointment if he saw me the day after he left me under that damned tree. An act of cowardice is what he would think. I have disappointed him enough.

"I mean, there's no problem of the sort." I lied. "Great!" Roger immediately whipped the reigns as the beast reared on it's hind legs. This took me by surprise. Even more so when Kittyeyes was just sitting lazily while I was hanging on for my dear life. "Woah, woah, woah! What the-!" I yelped. It was a matter of time when it was back on all it's fours. Roger chuckled anxiously. "Hehehe, sorry about that..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyways..." he whipped them again. "To Corona!" the beast heard his command as it turned around. "Koooooll~" Kittyeyes called him as the dog leapt with all it's might to her lap. There, he happily rolled around as she petted him ferociously. "Who's a good boy, nya~?" Koll barked in response, tongue out. "Hold on tight, fellas!" Roger warned us. Following that was an extremely fast Kalta, dashing through the region without much effort. Within what felt like mere seconds, we were at a hill, overlooking the village. The place looks so lively when viewed from above. I just wonder what makes a destruction of one make all of the people flock around it...

Then the question struck me in the head like a boomshroom in it's respective season. "Why are we here again?" I asked. I didn't expect them to answer immediately. I got off the Kalta and got my sword that was strapped unto it's side. Then, I felt a hand grasp my left shoulder. It was Roger. "We're here to make amends..."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At first, I was extremely skeptical. Not only did the wanted poster on the board add the crime "destruction of a town" but the bounty got up by a whopping 10000 Curren. It was like the Kingdom of Sun had enough of his nonsense for once. For years, this very man was wanted in all of the corners of Vendacti. Even the, whatchamacallit, the Desert Nobles, was it? Even they had thirsted for Acelin's blood.

However, it was all just an exaggerated fantasy.

He is literally standing where he punched me in the gut a few months ago, praying to the Sun that the people of Corona would accept him with open arms. Me, Kittyeyes, and Koll could only watch from afar how this would turn out. "How the hell can he do this without fear!?" I said under my breath, making sure only Kittyeyes would hear me as we were standing in the middle of a crowd. "I don't know..." she said, not batting an eye to me. "But I do know this..." she leaned forward, her lips close to my ear. "He's been doing this to all those he harmed, nya~" Koll was as intelligent as a dog could be and behaved as the tension in the air got more evident the more Roger pleaded the townspeople.

I looked at Kittyeyes whose ears are flopped down, her eyes clenched tightly and bit her lip. A trickle of blood came out from her bite as her own fang was driven into her lip in prayer. Countless times, she said. From the looks of it, it only seems like he was only been doing this recently. If all the other times Roger's pleas were successful, the both of them would've had the confidence to hear him out. However, their heads bowed down. as if they themselves did his sins. It wasn't long until the crowd finally moved. I perked my head above the mesh of people to see what was going on.

What followed was something extraordinary. Almost unbelievable, mind you.

An old woman walked up to the kneeling bandit. Her back was towards me, so I can't really see her face at all. Even if I could, there was no point since she was also wearing a hood. She reached into her basket and brought out a fruit. I couldn't see what it was, so I had to guess it was something on the sweeter end of the spectrum. "Young man, take this fruit..." she said. The whole crowd was bewildered. Murmurs and gossips were thrown left and right as Kittyeyes and Koll remained silent, praying that the world is as forgiving as they hoped. "R-really?" Roger said as he slowly raised his head to look at the old woman. He reached out for the yellowish green fruit and took it. "Now, you're like this unripe fruit, young man." "How come?" "You see, if you wait long enough for the fruit, even when it's separated from the very tree it came from, it will become as good as one that wasn't separated from the tree." Even with that explanation, Roger still didn't understand. It would have to be the shock from her acceptance that his train of thought couldn't function very well. "Ah, still no clue? Hahaha... One day, young man. One day..." then, without giving a proper resolution, she walked away. With her slow walk, I caught a glimpse of a faint, weak smile plastered on her wrinkly face.

Then, like moths flying towards a bright, soul infused lamp, people were flocking around Roger. People who were devastated. People who were hurt. People who disliked and loathed the man with all their heart, came to him. I guess the last line was a bit of an over exaggeration. All of these people were forgiving him. "Nyaaaaa~!" Kittyeyes jumped joyously as she ran towards him. It was a lovely sight. Koll, on the other hand, was rubbing his body on my legs, seeking attention. I knelt down. "So, you want me to carry you?" Koll barked in agreement, jumping around excitedly as if he was waiting for this his whole life. I picked up the cuddly puppy and cradled him in my arms and went to Roger, who was huddled in by the storming crowd.

I could only laugh at Kittyeyes' comical attempts at reaching out to the one armed man. It was like watching a fly continuously bump into a glass pane, thinking that there was no glass in the first place. Regardless, her tenacity and perseverance was also praise worthy. From the looks of it, people were giving their deepest apologies to Roger. Although, it wasn't as orderly as I had imagined.

A more few minutes of screaming, cries, and even laughter, all was well and good. "Wow, that was... unexpected." "You tell me. That took a while." Roger did nothing but accept my remark. "So, what now?" I asked the both of them, who seem to be out of ideas then. I wanted to throw out that question the moment all went into chaos. I never got the opportunity until much later. "I..." both me and Kittyeyes stared at him, waiting for a proper answer. Despite this, however, we stopped at a dead end, "...don't know..." he finished. I handed Koll over to Kittyeyes, who I had in my arms the entire time. "Aha!" Roger pointed his finger to the sky, his entirety showing off an aura of inspiration. "How about we throw the entire village a feast?" The idea wasn't half bad, though. I mean, this was about to be my first feast of my entire life. It was pretty exciting to think about. Considering all my life the food I had was at the same table. I never had food outside, neither had I food anywhere else but bite sized pieces. It was either that table, or there was no food at all. The problem was if we had any means to throw a feast in the first place.

I had to stop and think. The first way was if we sold all of the jewels they had on the kalta. And even then, the amount of food we could afford wouldn't be enough to encompass all of Corona. It would barely even fit. Worse case, it wouldn't even fit at all. And even then, people would be greedy enough to grab more than their share of the fill. That would suck for the kind hearted people. The second was asking the people for help. Although I think succeeding in making all of the townsfolk forgive Roger is a huge step in atonement, I doubt that they would agree to such a thing immediately after giving him what he needed. Again, it would be jumping the gun too early and may backfire horribly. And the last option would be to rob. Ironic, no? That would cover everything well, from the table to the chairs, to the food, and even aesthetics. However, though. In the event that we are caught red handed, there would be absolutely no reason for us to come back to this village ever again.

As these thoughts ran around my head, as I figured out the best possible option, I noticed that I strayed a little too far from the group. I turn around to see both Kittyeyes and Koll both jumping in joy and, possibly, excitement. I hastened my pace to catch up to them. "Roxas! Where had you gone off to?" "I walked while thinking but never mind that... How will we throw this gigantic feast in Corona?" "Oh! I got that covered!" Roger said, rather gleefully too, as he reached in his pocket. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he presumably got what he was looking for. He pulled out an extremely shiny gem rock. I think that's what it looks like. "With this, we'll be able to afford a week's worth of food for everyone!" Kittyeyes cut in before I could even say a word. "Nyyaaaa~ Exactly! Not only that, we can also shop for clothes and-" "Woah, woah, woah, slow down there. Don't get too worked up. A golem's gem has it's limits." "A golem's gem? Where did you get that?" I asked Roger. The rock looked very delicate as it is beautiful. It had a shiny crimson red coloration that didn't have a smudge on it, even if you took the time to look at it from every possible angle. It truly was precious. "Hold on a sec, where exactly are we going to sell this?" I simply watched as the excitement from Roger's face drained out as he slowly realized what I just said. "Oh, yeah..." he mumbled.

Corona Village was indeed a place for the lower class. It wasn't evident as first glance, however, the first time I went here as a child. From the outside looking in, it would've appeared as if this town was a ground for middlemen. Structures and houses are built quite nicely as those in the Sun Capitol. Roads are made in stone as well as most of the landmarks are sculpted from marbles. The village looked way too extravagant for mere peasants to live in. It made sense, though. All of the greatest mages, soldiers, and some nobles originated from this very village. It was a breeding ground for concocting talent. But one look at all the shops and it will go downhill from there. All items, foods and all, for a price just below 10 curren. The low price compensates for the lack of quality of all the items here. Even so when it's below 5 curren. Now it's just garbage with a price tag. So, it would be very difficult to find a wealthy merchant who would accept an item such as a golem gem.

"I think I know where, nya~" we all turned to Kittyeyes, who sported a mischievous grin. She turned away and jumped unto a small building's top. "Follow meee~!" she said, prompting the three of us (Koll included) to follow in her wake.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took us quite a while to catch up to Kittyeyes. She was faster than any of us. Meanwhile, I was the slowest with only Koll lagging slightly behind Roger all this time. Though it was frustrating for me, what our little cat chase brought us to a very welcoming and familiar sight. Well, to me, at least.

"Come on! Come round! I have all things from all regions! Objects never seen before are right here in front of your very eyes! Step right up, folks! See anything you like? We'll discuss the right price! Come, one and all, to Sherlock's shop!" the same, cheerful, and mechanical merchant was doing his best to attract customers. The very same person that gave me a wagon full of money all those weeks ago. He seems to be in the same mood as when we met.

"Here we are! I heard he's very rich." And Kittyeyes wasn't lying when she commented that. The mechanical body that was very much dressed in fine cloth spoke for itself. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Roger stepped forward, excited to sell the gem. "Allow me to do the talking, guys. I am acquainted with this guy." I said, cutting in to Roger. He didn't object, which was nice.

Sherlock immediately recognized me as soon as I started walking up to him. "Oh! We meet again, young man. Say, have you got anything for me? Or are you here to buy something? Hehehe..." he giggled as he greeted me like an old friend. "I'm here for the former, actually..." "Really!?" his eyes glowed in the color of curren. I looked at Roger and gestured at him to come over. I took the gem from his hands and presented it to the mechanical merchant. Much to our dismay, he doesn't look quite as impressed as we thought he may be. "A golem gem? Really?" he took it from my hands and placed it close to his tiny head, inspecting the shiny object with every possible angle of approach. "Eh... It wouldn't really cost me that much, but it does look good, at least." he commented as he examined it more. "I'll give you 5000 curren for this, that all right with you? Or do you want more...?" he said, emphasizing the distress on the last remark. I turned around to look at the two people, both of them nodded. It seems as though 5000 curren was enough. "No, no, it's enough." Sherlock let out a huge sigh of relief as he grabbed an ornate pouch from his caravan, labelled 'Five Thousand'. "Good deal!" he placed his hand in front of him, or rather his mechanical body's arm. He reluctantly shook hands with him. He looked a bit upset before that, too. "Hmph! Anyways, good day!" he turned his back towards us grumpily and continued attracting more customers.

"Well, that fellow was a bit rusty on the edges, yes?" "Brother Rogerrrrr~" Kittyeyes wept from the bad pun his brother had delivered. Truly, truly bad pun. I pretend I didn't hear him and gave the curren pouch to the bandit. "Meet us back at the town plaza at around dusk. We'll be right back, all right?" Roger said, preemptively turning his back on me as he prepared to rush out. "B-but shouldn't Roxas come with us too, brother Roger?" I was flattered by Kittyeyes' concern. "O-oh, uh, no really, it's fine. Just do what you have to do. I got something up my alley too." I said. Roger, being satisfied with my answer, nodded and ran opposite to where I was heading with both Kittyeyes and Koll following shortly behind.

Dusk, huh? I guess it would take time for them to get all of the things prepared. But, really, what should I do the whole afternoon? I basically lied to them. If this was a choice predetermined by fate, then what would be the other choice?

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wait...

Hold on a second...

Is Roger really Kittyeyes' blood brother? I mean, they act as siblings through and through. I've overheard them bicker over the campfire last night and even argued about who will take the mongrel pelt for sleeping. But on the other side of the spectrum, I've seen them have genuine affections towards each other. Not sibling affection, no. Like affection you would give someone you're in love with. It was mainly Kittyeyes who even had the nerve to do this, though. And even then, she would hesitate quite a bit. Roger, eh, not so much. But how should I know? Me, who lived his life out in pain and solitude, would know that much about love and affection.

More importantly, I haven't seen father around at all. Like, really, he isn't here for some reason. Usually he would go around Corona, looking for seeds and other farming related junk. But, as weird as it may seem, he isn't roaming around. That heavy feeling is still there, however, getting caught not getting to my job he ordered me to do.

Well, right now, it's sun down. I'm at the middle of the plaza, of course. Just standing here with no reason but to wait. The usual rowdy bunch of people is occupying a majority of the plaza. People from their homes making their ways to the various stores and vice versa, to Soldiers patrolling in squads to ensure safety and security, to wandering merchants selling jewelry and rare commodities from all around Vendacti, Sir Sherlock included.

As several forgettable faces fly past my vision, one by one, I saw both Roger and Kittyeyes in the distance. They were approaching the plaza. Just in time, too. I was getting anxious they wouldn't come sooner or later. Behind them were a band of thugs. Alot of thugs, actually. "Hey, Roxas! Glad you could wait!" Roger came up to me. I peeked behind him. The thugs were carrying a large, rather expensive, long table. Others were carrying chairs and the like. They even got candelabras. Four of them to be specific. "Uh, Roger...?" "Yeah?" "What's with, uh..." "What?" I pointed at the thugs behind him. My finger circling the air, doubting that whatever I say next would be the correct thing to say. However, I threw caution to the wind and blurted it out anyways. "All this junk?" "Junk? Hohohoho! Contraire, my friend. I got all this 'junk'..." he said that, emphasizing the "junk" part. "...from a local pawn shop. It was really a good deal. All of this stuff, for what, 200 curren! Now ain't that a good deal!" "Uh, sure, but where's the food?" as soon as the words spilled out from the mouth, Kittyeyes enthusiastically jumped out from the crowd and yelled at the top of her lungs, "COMING UP NYAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa~"

Everyone in the whole plaza stopped to process Kittyeyes' sudden outburst. Which, to Roger, was a perfect opportunity to grab the entire village's attention. "Everyone!" Roger stood on top of the fine table, elevating himself one above the rest. "We're going to have a feast!". Awkward silence rolled in as the people didn't get what he meant. Roger leaned on over to me and whispered, "Guess it's time for plan B...". He perched his head up high again and announced, "Behold! The feast of Vendacti!" Just as he said that, the earth shook with immense force. It almost seemed like he himself declared a disaster to occur. The tremors went on for a while, everyone was losing their balance. I was no exception. Roger, meanwhile, didn't even shake in accordance with the earthquake. "Everyone! Get out of the way!" a small man ordered everyone as he flailed his arms around. As all seemed to have panic, creatures from all around the continent charged in the main plaza. People were yielded to the creatures and made room. Kaltas, tamed mongrels, golems, and frogodiles had riders mounting them all. All of these were pulling a cart, stabilized by Soul Energy. On top of these carts were food. The most scrumptious, delectable and fanciest food found on the continent. I looked around me and saw everyone, jaws open wide and their mouths began to water.

This was truly a moment to behold. Not just for me, but for all of these people. These poor peasants, who struggled to eat and survive in a hospitable environment, were finally getting their fill of delicious food from a criminal that is wanted from the most powerful kingdom, dead or alive. Now, that just sounds nice, huh? All of this, from just one shiny golem gem.

With a sleight of hand from Roger himself, the thugs were setting up the tables and the chairs. Now that I saw it for myself, the table is really long. I mean, to the point where it almost accommodates everyone in Corona. Chairs were lacking, though. There were only a handful of chairs. I presume that these would be ours to sit upon. It would make sense, though. The one's who threw the feast should be the ones sitting comfortably. But who knows? Maybe it's for town officials, or something. It would feel nice, but I doubt it's for me or for any of Roger's gang. The food came afterwards. I could tell that these are fresh from the kitchen. Their aromas were intermingling with each other, so it's fairly difficult to tell which is which. But one thing is for sure, that even if you don't know what dish you're smelling, it's guaranteed to blow you away with it's amazing taste. Just thinking about it makes me so weak in the knees.

"All right! Kittyeyes, you go here..." Roger said, pointing at one of the finer chairs. "Jeff, here..." I guess that's his right hand man. "And our new friend, Roxas, sits over here next to Jeff." It seems I was completely wrong about the whole "Maybe those chairs aren't ours" business. It was really an honor to be at the front most chair of a feast. At least, the most honor I'll ever get in my whole life.

No matter how many times you look at it, all the food was plentiful. Saying it would fit everyone would be an understatement. It could last. No, it can last two days even with people indulging and getting so much more than their share of the fill.

Roger's crew were dishing out all of the silverware and plates they could find. The rest were making sure that the people were taking their seats by the time they finished handing out the plates. And surprisingly, they did. For a band of thieves and criminals, they are really united in whatever they do.

A few minutes later, all were settled and ready to dig in. Everyone was grasping their knives and forks in great anticipation. Roger stood up, raised a chalice and began the feast, "Dive right in, everyone!" And with a loud roar of excitement, everyone in Corona had their faces deep in their plates.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't move...

I turn to my left and saw Jeff sitting there, unconscious. Roger panting heavily and Kittyeyes was just sleeping at this point. Few of the villagers are drunk out of their minds, stumbling and fumbling about with a cup of grog in their hands. Others were scouring the table for more food, and as surprising as it may seem (although it isn't), there was still plenty more.

"Hehe, guess you done f***ed up now, Acelin..." laughed a rough voice behind me. I couldn't turn around to look at the person. "Briggs..." Roger scowled at the man. All too suddenly, he puked out most of what he ate. I guess he was holding it in to a great extent. He was groaning in pain. "Damn, what was in this food...?" The big man merely laughed as Roger was suffering. Meanwhile, my left hand were reaching out for my sword. I don't have a good feeling about this.

Briggs was a muscular man. A brute, if you will. If you look at him, it shows he spent most of his life training and building muscle. He bore scars and tattooed on them as if they were prized trophies for show. Intimidating, indeed.

He brought out his large scimitar and grabbed Roger by the hair. "Remember that time you raided my base? Well, I'll be taking back what you stole along with your life!" Briggs said with a malicious grin, his scimitar at Roger's throat. Briggs' followers surrounded Roger. It was like a king's subjects circling around him for a private discussion, but only this time, death was the topic.

It was at this point, where my body was numb and I could feel nothing, is where my right hand became agonizingly painful. It glowed brightly, as always. As if it was acting on it's own, my right arm forced it's way and grasped unto my blade. My body throbbed with pain as I couldn't scream. I wanted to. But alas, I couldn't. Dark energy swirled around the blade from my hand as my body stood up, driving my sword unto the table. Briggs took notice, and faced me. This was one moment that felt like a dream. I couldn't control my body, not anymore.

Then, I overheard voices. They weren't coming from anywhere, though. These voices echoed in my mind. "You want to kill him, don't you?" And it wasn't as subtle as you might think. It's literally talking within the recesses of my head. "Yes, just let me do what I'm made for..." And with that, I let go. It all felt differently as my consciousness sunk into the darkness below.

Peaceful, yet I am not entirely at peace.

Not yet.

My body didn't feel like it was truly mine, that time. But boy, did it feel rejuvenating. The pain was gone, the control was gone, but my mind remained intact. Untouched. Again, it felt like a dream.

Briggs lets go of Roger, who still was groaning in pain even after vomiting. "Who are you supposed to be...?" Briggs said, still trying his best to maintain the intimidating aura. Though, I could feel his fear. But it's faint. Very faint. "I am your nightmare. Who I am doesn't matter. Not even to this vessel..." though it wasn't my voice that echoed through. It was the being within me. Or whatever was within me, anyways. Now, Briggs' fear reeked like dead fish in a barrel left alone to dry in the sun although the same couldn't be said about his face. This damn guy just doesn't let up, huh?

At the back of my mind, there I was. Sitting in the darkness. A dark orb, dripping with flames hung just right above me. It was quiet. I spoke.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Me? Not important... Just your family..."

"How is family not important?"

"Oh, one of your fathers said that to me once... Well, I believed him..."

"What exactly are you?"

"Let's save the talk when we are alone... Don't want this guy to ruin our fun, no?"

It was right. I simply couldn't allow such things to be interrupted. If this was me, then I am not aware of myself at all. If this is family, then why only now have I met this relative of mine?

"Save the questions for later, Roxas..."

I lunged forward. The blade, overloaded with dark energy, pierced through the air as my body swiftly followed. I barely caught Briggs try to counter attack, but alas, I felt his arm be torn from my very sword. The smell of singed flesh filled the air. Briggs' followers drew their swords as they covered their mouths and noses from the foul stench. Even I felt my stomach churn from that very smell. Only seconds later did Briggs finally screeched. "AAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!" he slammed the ground with all his might as he realized right arm was no longer there.

"Brother... hiccup ...Roger..." Kittyeyes moaned. Even in her sleep, she still called out to him. How sweet of her. "Raargh! Men, abduct the demihuman!" Briggs ordered his followers. They all hastily went over to Kittyeyes, who's head was weakly supported by her left hand. As one of them laid a hand on her unconscious body, fire erupted from the table, virtually destroying all the food and silverware in the process. Koll was up and ready to fight, growling at the thugs with extreme ferocity. The dog lunged and bit the first guy, latching unto him like a starving leech.

"Oh ho, very nice..." the being's voice commented and began slashing down Briggs' followers. One by one, they would be subjected to a cut then a burn. The corrosive energy that coursed through my sword was enough to incapacitate them all with one clean slice. Koll was there to keep the thugs busy before turning to them for the final blow. As soon as his followers were down and out, I turned to Briggs, who was cowering behind a chair, too small for him to hide behind. "P-please... m-mercy! I-I could g-g-give you anything you ever w-w-want! Just please! Don't k-kill meeeee...!" he pleaded like a little girl. The pain returned as I got full control again. I did my best to hold in the pain. I must now show weakness to this man. I looked down on him. He looks so pitiful. "Can you give me a normal life...?" I said, rather sorrowfully, knowing that cannot be achieved. "H-huh?" Briggs' voice cracked as he was thinking it out. "N-no... But I can give you-"

"Too bad..."

And one slice, precisely delivered to the neck, separated Briggs' head from his body. "R-Roxas...? You killed him...?" "He was gonna kill you, was he not?" I did Roger a favor. A favor I didn't do. Or at least, what I didn't want to do. "Well, I thank you..." he said before going back to sleep.

I look around. Koll was now napping on Kittyeyes' lap. The moon was shining brightly above the village lights. Everyone was out cold. The throbbing pain on my right arm was now bearable. Bearable than it ever was. Who was that being?

Sheathing my sword, I went over to the nearest chair. I sat comfortably, my body slouching and letting my blade rest on my side. I closed my eyes, allowing fatigued and sleep to take over me.

This was my first ever time to take a life. 

They say that the moment you decide to take a life is also the moment you throw away your humanity. 

But what if I'm not human to begin with...?


	7. The Voice In My Head

"Ugh... Where...?" I groaned. The Sun's rays are shining directly to my eyes. If the world wanted me blind, it would've done it's deed years ago. I sat up and looked around. I was in Corona's main plaza.

I don't remember much last night, but I do remember the big feast. I don't remember how the table got destroyed and how all the food got messed up somehow. Some things were on fire. Literally burning brightly. Silverware, plates and wooden chunks of the table littered the stone floor.

"G-good morning... yawn ... Roxas-kyun~" Kittyeyes greeted me. Her face all too exhausted to the point where her eye bags became noticeable. "Mornin' Kittyeyes..." I yawned in return. Man, these things are toxic. "Say, where's Roger-OUCH!". Pain came out of nowhere as I tried standing up. It originated from my right arm, as always. A few sharp breaths and I am able to suppress the aching feeling. Though it's true the pain has always been there my whole life, I am still not used to it. Even more so these past few months. The pain just kept getting worse and worse.

"Huh...? Oh, he's over there nya~" she said, rather absentmindedly, yawning a bit more too. Rather than just picking myself up and going over to Roger to see if he's all right or not, I proceeded to lay down on the cold, stone path, looking up on the sky above all of us.

The bright orange hue filled the once blackened sky. I merely laid there, gazing upon such an incredible yet most common sight one could see. It's amazing, really. Beauty can be found in anywhere. Anywhere at all. Be it in life or death. Everything can be a medium for beauty.

Or at least, that's what mother told me anyways.

I wonder what would it feel like when I didn't have this curse on me. Would I have lived a normal life? Or would it stay the same? If I was a different person, would my views on the world change? Or would they stay the same? Slowly, I bring up my right hand above my face, somewhat covering the orange sky. The arm, still covered in bandages, pulsed through my blood like a headache. Clenching my fist as hard as I could, I could feel the relieving numbness. The pain gone, but for only a moment.

I stood up. I saw Kittyeyes grabbing another set of shut eye on the nearest chair she could find. And like a true cat, she sat comfortably even without a pillow. The Sun's rays were about as hot as a lowly flame. It was still early dawn, after all. The plaza was littered with ashes, wood, steel and whatever else food was made out of. Sadly, most of the food were gone by daylight. I'm guessing all the people woke up in the middle of a night to chew on what was left. And I wasn't surprised by the sight that the food that remained were the village's "prized" delicacies. Local delicacies were about as questionable as they could get. It was hard to kill a fully grown boomshroom, but to cook such a thing meant messing up your kitchen. So, me and father usually stuck to the normal stuff. A bunch of farm animals and vegetables stewed in a pot would do the trick most of the time. But a few years past, we gave up on raising animals. It was a bit of a taboo to stop raising beneficial creatures, but we couldn't afford monsters on our asses all the time. Usually, these invasions would involve the state of the crops on the field, which in turn, ruin our expenses and our way of living. So, we sold out what was left of our livestock and lived with growing vegetables. Though we traded some of our luxury of animal access to low quality meats in the village, but all's well that ends well, right?

Roger was already at the point of waking. He would be devastated to know that all he spent was destroyed in just a matter of seconds. Er, hours. I picked up my sword and strapped it unto my body, feeling the familiarity of it's weight once more. "Ugh..." Roger whimpered as he too got up from the ground. "Heya..." I weakly said. I wasn't in the mood to be all excited today. Especially after realizing that my newfound friend almost died. But I'm guessing it's not something new to them, either. "Help me out, will you...?" Roger said, raising his hand up to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks... Now what about this?" he asked me. I shrugged. I didn't know what to do except clean this mess up.

Speaking of mess, there was one huge body that was laying face first on the stone ground. Armless and lifeless, one hand clutching on the scimitar. Then, memories of last night came flooding down like a landslide. I remember everything clearly, or as clearly as I hoped. "Who was that man? Briggs?" "Oh, him? Just some ruffian who was on my tail for years. Wanted me dead, just like everybody..." Roger said, nonchalantly. The words 'just some ruffian' rung in my head for quite a while. It was scary, really, knowing he would take that simple phrase very lightly. We both stood there, staring at Briggs' lifeless body. Roger broke off the silence with his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. You know, for last night. I would've died there..." I nodded, smiled and turned towards the Sun.

However, the fact still remains. Did Briggs' interference last night was purely a coincidence? Or was it planned? I'm certain someone like Roger would be able to see a trap when he would see it. But then it won't add up when we ended up falling for it, right? Hehe, what am I thinking? Never knew my imagination was this vivid and creative before.

"Also, Roxas..." Roger spoke up, breaking off my train of thought. "Yeah...?" I turned to him. "Where's Kittyeyes?" I pointed to where I last saw Kittyeyes sleep. "She's right over..." but as my finger aligned in her direction, she was gone. "...there." The chair where she once was sitting, had only nothing. "Ha.Ha..." Roger forced a laugh. "...very funny, Roxas. Now, where is she?". I gulped, hoping I would swallow my nervousness with it. That, I couldn't answer. But I had to, more or less. He will think I'm to blame for this. I'm certain of it. "I... don't know..." I mumbled. I wondered if he heard me. "Oh... So, this is a problem...". I exhaled. He didn't raise his sword to me, so that's nice.

I really need to drop being selfish for once, no?

"You got any idea where she would be?" he asked me. Right now, there wasn't much I could provide for him. At least the though of him caring for Kittyeyes was a comforting thought in itself. However, it was useless asking me for any sort of direction. Truly, I was in the dark here. So, I merely shook my head and said, "No...". With this, we were faced with yet another problem. Or just a problem. I don't really consider the whole "cleaning up the buffet's mess" a huge worry in my book. It's just some chore that is magnified greatly. What more could it be?

Then I felt a presence rub against my leg. It was hot. As if it was burning. I looked down, and found only Koll. I stepped back a bit. The heat faded away. Strange. Could it really be...? "Ah, Koll!" the dog went up to his master as his name was called, tackling Roger to the ground. Even he was surprised by Koll's strength. "Woah! Slow down there, little fella..." Roger said, pleading Koll to get off of him as they were rolling around on the stone pathway. Looking from afar, I could tell that it wasn't such a wonderful feeling to be rolling around in stone. I mean, it is stone, after all. After that, awfully uncomfortable scene, Koll got off and sat, looking dignified but also, somewhat terrified. Like he's trying to act tough for his master's sake. "Ahaha... *sigh* hm? What's wrong, Koll...?" Roger asked him. The dog only sat straight, but quivered.

"It's gotta be, Kittyeyes, right?" I said. If my thought process is correct, Koll should be agreeing about what I said any second now. Koll sprang up and rubbed against my leg. And look at that, it seems I was right. Roger looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. If we were going to get Kittyeyes, it might as well be right now. Roger knelt down and petted the white cub and asked, "Do you know where she is...?" Without warning, Koll dashed towards the plaza exit. Somehow, leaving burn marks along his wake.

Well, it seems they're not all gone...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We've been running for what seems to be hours. Roger and I are really far behind Koll. However, the burnt trail and the heat from it told us we were not far behind yet. I could feel all my strength leave me the more I move my feet to the rhythm of the earth. My vision began to be blurred as the mountains on the horizon began to magnify. Why didn't we just take the kalta...?

We rushed out of Corona. There wasn't much time to think things over. Instead, we just ran. Ran and ran under the heat of the blazing Sun. Over hills, over rivers, Koll wouldn't allow us to rest. Not ever. Not now. This was urgent for the three of them. I am just a tag along in their wild ride.

I felt the heat from the burn marks become hotter as we approached a snall hill. As we scaled it, we saw Koll. The dog merely laid there, tongue out and was breathing heavily. "So... you're tired... Koll...?" Roger panted heavily, saying the words in between the sharp breaths. No word could escape my mouth from then on. Fatigue rushed in my body like a current. A current I couldn't escape. The next thing I knew, Roger was lying down on the grass, unconscious as I may guess.

My vision began to be blurry as ever. I was on the line of passing out, too. As darkness warped within my eyes, I felt the throbbing of my arm become painful once again. This time, I couldn't open my eyes. I only struggled in the darkness as the pain became worse and worse with each passing moment. I can feel Roger and Koll's presence. But their presence is merely faint.

There was pain, but then there was relief. Something was coming to me, flowing into my body through my arm.

"What is happening...!?" I shouted into the darkness. I think they can hear me, but I threw that thought aside.

"Shh.... Relax. It'll only take a while..."

Then, I opened my eyes.

The bluest sky greeted me first. I found myself lying down on the ground. My head was spinning. "Ugh... What...?" I groaned. I didn't really understand what happened. But what I did understand, was that being's doing. The pain from my arm was gone. At least for now.

But as I sighed a relief, a sign of goodness that came from above has blessed me, the same couldn't be said about the hill I'm sitting on. I remember it clearly, the grass was green. As all healthy grass should. But it wasn't. It wasn't like that at all. The green hill that was littered with life, the one I scaled I few moments ago, was no where to be found. Instead, I am sitting on top of a dirt mound. A lifeless hill, drained of all it's natural essence.

I looked at my arm. Then, like a mocking child, it glowed a greenish hue before being suppressed by the very darkness that haunts me from my birth.

"Did... I do this...?"

Although it was faint, I could hear the very laughter of the being. Chuckling away in the deepest parts of my very mind. Mocking me. I suppress the feeling and stood up.

If I remember correctly, we are here for Kittyeyes, right? Surely this can not be the end of the exhausting journey.

As expected, both dog and man are sleeping. Though I do smell a really vague scent coming from Koll's breath. Very strange, indeed.

I look on over to the other side of the hill. There lay a village. Or, at least a some houses and a few men. A village is a common word to throw around. Usually if there are at least 3 houses with three different families heading each of their own, it would be called a village. This particular place fitted the description really well, actually.

This is awfully a weird place to hold someone hostage. But, you know, we don't also pick out our own preferred way to go out.

I briefly jumped up and proceeded to slide down the slope, the heels of my leather shoes controlling the rate of my fall. As I landed on the ground, it echoed loudly and grabbed the attention of all the villagers.

The villagers, on the other hand, looked like they were hiding something. All their heads in their hoods as most of their faces are subsequently covered in clothing. The same can be said about the rest of their bodies. Heavily clothed from head to toe. As if they wanted no one to know who they really are.

I pulled out the blade from the sheathe. Their eyes fixated toward me. Though I could not help but wonder why they are not facing me. "Wh-who are you!?" one of the clothed men growled at me. "Where is Kittyeyes?" I replied. Murmurs spread. Their glares begin to pierce through my body. Like fine needles.

"Kittyeyes...?" a man spoke but silence followed. I stood straight, clenched my right hand into a fist, numbing the echoing pain, and looked at them. The same man who spoke her name, gasped and sprinted out.

Looks like I have found the culprit.

Firmly gripping the sword, I chase after him. For a small village, it reached a maximum of ten seconds before the hooded figure exited the village grounds and into the grassy plains. The chase was a bit hard, though. Running through thick patches of grass was tricky. Fortunately, the man managed to trip. I'm guessing the guy's foot got entangled in the grass. Couldn't blame him, though. Almost tripped myself.

The man was panicking, thrashing and flailing his arms in the air. I raised the blade and placed it near his throat, the man's body stood still. I have no intention of killing this man, but my left hand could not stay firm.

I was shaking.

"Hohoho... Afraid, are we?" the man commented. He must have noticed. Drawing my frustration, I inched the blade closer. That wiped the smug grin off of his face. "Shut up! Tell me where you placed her!"

"What are you talking about...?" "You know very well what I am talking about! Tell me where is she!"

"Don't worry about it, boss. We got yer buttocks in this." And just as I was getting closer to the answer, I got welcoming company. I turned around, I was greeted with men and, surprisingly, women armed with daggers and axes.

They were ready to fight. Prepared to kill me.

"Hahaha! You idiot..." the man before my blade laughed out loud. As if in victory. "Did you think you'll get away with this assault easily? Not after what you did to us, you won't. How dare you humans mess with us! Kill him!"

Looks like my blade is forced to draw blood today.

If they are so willing to kill me, then what other option do I have? It's either me or them.

They all run towards me. Weapons raised above their heads, ready to deliver a strike. I hate to say it, but they are slow.

I jump to the right, far from the downed man. I slash upwards, hoping to at least scrape something. Anything, really. To my luck, I just cut off a girl's right arm off of her. She proceeds to scream in agony as her comrades close in on me.

I want to apologize, scream and say sorry, but the Sun above me, burning brightly, is lusting for blood.

"Why don't you let me take over...?"

The voice within me spoke up. "Not in a crucial moment..." I spoke but I spoke in my mind. That was all the response I could muster before getting a slice down my right hand.

The pain that is constant throughout my whole life and the open wound from the axe hit made it excruciating. I almost fell to one knee before slashing two people. Their bodies thud on the grass as I jumped further back, successfully distancing myself from the incoming onslaught.

"Oh dear, aren't you stubborn...?"

I fell to one knee. Gasping for air as I tried holding the pain in. Then, the darkness seeped out of my hand and into the open. As if the dark clouds got minds of their own, they sought out the bodies of the fallen. Like last time, it drained the life from them and poured it all into my body.

And, just like that, I felt renewed. I stood up. The pain was already gone. I switched the sword over to my right hand.

However, when my right hand got a grip of the blade, everything fell into place. "Just like magic" would be the best way to describe it. It felt surreal.

The dark clouds that was bleeding from my arm were now spiraling the blade. It was like a living sheathe. A sheathe that was forgotten and broken. A sheathe that was reunited with it's master, the sword. As the clouds recognized the weapon, it decided to become one with it. The sword now glowed a dark reddish hue.

My heart raced in panic, confusion and hope. It didn't take too long before I had to swing at my assailants again. The pain that was supposed to be in my arm was no longer present. I swing the sword again. Their flesh was too soft. Or is my sword too sharp? I don't know nor does it really matter, anymore. Their dark blood splattered unto the grass and the blade, like a cruel funnel, drank from their wounds. I felt rejuvenated with each slice, with each pain I delivered unto them. It felt right, but my heart screamed that I should stop.

Is this what torturers feel like...?

After I effortlessly took down 6 people, one by one, the sword sucked in their essence. Then, it wasn't long before it was just me and the culprit. I am still surprised that he was still stuck. Still tangled in the grass after a quick slaughter. It was almost comical, really.

"St-stay back! Stay back, I say!" he desperately swung at me like a madman that drowned himself in booze for that past five hours. Sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks. I leaned into him and placed the blade on his throat. This time, being firm as ever. "Now, I will let you go if you tell me where you hold her captive..." Instead of a cooperative answer, the man spat at me. I furiously wiped the from my cheek with the back of my hand. Frustrated, I calmly asked one more time, "Where is she...?". Again, he didn't cooperate. He chuckled and said nonchalantly, "I don't know what you are talking about." I sighed. I guess there was no other choice.

I stabbed his left eye.

He proceeded to scream. Scream as loud as his body would allow. I flinched, knowing that it surely would be painful if done on me. Even more so with a cursed sword draining the life out of you. The screams continued until he finally mustered up the will to speak. "Okay, okay, if you want curren, you can get it from our houses! You can get anything you want from there, ANYTHING!! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!!!!" I considered his words. He felt enough agony for today.

They say, right now, mercy would be too late. But then I realized, receiving mercy late is still better than no mercy at all.

I removed the blade from his eye. The blood that was on the weapon was absorbed and flowed right into my body. I felt fulfilled. I felt more alive than I ever was. My stomach churned, however, knowing that the life I have now was crudely stolen. Given to me unwillingly through the cruel trial of the blade.

The downed man whimpered as he cried out into the sky. The heated weather couldn't be any worse than it is right now. I felt the first drop of sweat flow down my face as I made my way to the village. As I sheathed my blade, dark energies began to glow a bright red, pulsating frequently. Then, the man's cries began to turn into screams. I quickly turned around, and witnessed him charging at me, an axe in hand.

Then, like a natural body instinct, I thrust the sword forward, plunging into the man's abdomen. The curse decided to play an unexpected twist and began releasing all the life I have stored up and burst into the man. His body twitched and spasmed, meanwhile I was having my soul torn to pieces. Or at least, that's what it felt like. As the man's body limped on top of me, still having the sword in his stomach, he uttered his final words as his cloak came undone and revealed a pair of horns, "Forgive me, Nigel..."

I did not know who this Nigel is nor do I have any idea, but what I do know right now is that I am truly fatigued. Like really, really exhausted. I could feel my heartbeat through my throat and with each pulse I just kept losing my strength.

For a few minutes, I knelt down on the grass. I was biding my time, waiting for my energy to return. Though, it wasn't coming back as soon as I had hoped it would. I switched the grip unto my left hand. My own strength came back, but the pain has returned. Like a sadistic trick from fate, like a false promise, the pain from the curse was never lifted.

"Ah... That was fun. Don't you think?"

I should've known. I should've remembered. That being's shrill voice. It itched at the back of my mind, just beyond the reach of my own inside voice. Beyond the boundary of my own thoughts. It acted like tick that never came out. A tick that would now, and I am certain of it, gnaw on my emotions, thoughts and all.

With a silent sigh, I sheathed my sword. All the dark energies flowed from the sword and into my right hand. I had turned around, my full attention to the village.

Now that I think about it, calling this place a village would be an overstatement. Truly, there was only three houses. I looked back. It appears that I have killed everyone. Although it was in self defense, if I told anyone about it, though, they would straight up call me a murderer. A villain, even. A cold hearted one. Just thinking about it makes me shiver. That would be the last thing I would want someone to call me. That would be my greatest tragedy yet. I mean, who wants to be called such a horrible thing?

I entered into one of the houses. This would be a call for trespassing and invasion of private property. But, right now, who is the one who's going to stop me? I mean, the owner of the house is dead. The more I thought about the situation I am in, the more morbid it gets by the second. Aside for that, though, the construction of the house is fairly well done for a "village" that is isolated in Paradise Prairie. A solid rock base with a roof made of dried leaves tied together that is supported by long and sturdy tree trunks. Whatever was inside, however, was personal objects that I wouldn't even dare to steal. Killing the owner and raiding his home is bad enough, but stealing the items here would trigger a string of regret that would be forever rooted deep in my heart. I looked around, but no sign of Kittyeyes. The same thing went for the other two houses.

I ran up to the hill where both dog and rogue were sleeping soundly under the heat of the blazing Sun. By the time I arrived, Roger was already awake. He was holding Koll in his arms as the dog whimpered. In pain, if I were to guess from it. "Hey, Roxas. Where's Kittyeyes?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Couldn't find her in that village...". As expected, Roger was a bit disappointed. "Damn it. Koll was sure when he reached that place. But right now, I'm beginning to doubt it." he commented, pointing at a point in the hilltop. He was pointing at vomit. It was dark green in coloration. Now that I have noticed it, it's putrid stench began to fill my lungs. "Koll ate poison last night. I'm guessing that's the main reason for him changing all of a sudden."

Right now, everything that had happened added up. Everything made perfect sense. Which puts me, whom I thought be the main hero for today, in at an extreme fault. I knew that my life was going to be all bloody, but it flew past my mind that my hands were going to be those of sinners. My stomach churned and my heart felt heavy, knowing that I had to accept that very fact of life.

Me, Roger, and Koll made our way back to Corona. This time, at our own pace. Koll couldn't run around and be playful at this moment. He, too, was exhausted from this journey. As the Sun dipped into the horizon, we finally reached the main plaza. "We are never running like that ever again..." I said. Roger and Koll agreed as they dropped down unto the warm, stone ground. "Where have y'all been nya~?" and just like that, our urgent mission came into an awful conclusion.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day was a brand new day. Even though I kept silent from everyone about yesterday's events, I still had to look forward for so much more. I still needed to keep an order from father. A request that I have no progress on, unfortunately. But today, feeling refreshed, I was ready to head out to Totemtaff. But not without helping out Roger and the gang while restocking my food. Turns out, the food father gave me only lasted a couple of days, as unfortunate as it may sound. However, I'm leaning moreover to whatever Roger gives me. I would apologize to father if I said that out loud, though. We spent the whole night at a local inn, so the space we had was a bit lackluster. However, we managed to sneak in a ton of fruits, as Kittyeyes went out to, and dare I say, "negotiate" to some late night merchants for exotic fruits.

"Here Roxas, some Pomelodoras to keep you topped up at Totemtaff and some other fruits." Roger handed me a bag of fruits. Well, I can't really complain. As long as you survive and live to tell the tale, I'm set. I mean, he picked the sweetest fruits for me so that I can't argue about. "Good luck on your mission, brother Roxas!" said Kittyeyes who was rubbing Koll's belly. As I walked at the main door of the room, I looked back. Everyone was looking at me. "All right guys, see you when I see you!" as I bid my farewell, the three of their goodbyes echoed through the inn. Even though we may be parting for good, they still retained the welcoming vibes the first time I met them.

As I exited the inn, the morning rays greeted me excitedly and blinded me. The cold breeze from the westward side of town wistfully blew right past me and into the rowdy main plaza as I walked toward the busy people."What an interesting group, don't you think...?" The voiced echoed again. This time, a bit closer than the last time it spoke. Close enough that I get the chance to talk to it.

"What are you...?" I asked it. "This question again? Really? I just hate repeated stuff. It's just so..." "So...?" "I don't know!" It chuckled maniacally. Acting out like it doesn't hold the answers I seek. I still need answers. "Okay... Then, how about this: Where did you come from?" "Ah, now that's more like it!" Jackpot. I've hit a sweet spot. "Keep walking, you. I'll explain myself soon enough." 

So I reached into the fruit bag Roger gave me, pulled out a Pomelodora and sank my teeth into it's chewy flesh. This is going to be a story worth listening to.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I've been walking for about as long as twenty minutes. I have been waiting in anticipation for that answer. At this point, it feels like the being in my mind merely exists just to tug at my thoughts. Sadistically teasing me to insanity. As I trudge unto another hill on the prairie, I am only greeted by the dead silence in my thoughts. The world around me moves on forward while here I am, stuck in my head waiting for an answer.

"What were we talking about again...?" the voice finally spoke up. "I asked you where you came from." "Oh! I remember now!" I felt relieved. I didn't have to wait for another twenty minutes only listening to the thudding of my feet on the hot dirt. "Let me hear it, please...". No answer. Well, I don't really have the right to say what's wrong with this voice in my head nor do I have the right to complain, either. Whatever or whoever this is, I need to know.

Before I know it, I was all alone again. I scanned the area around me. I was still in familiar territory. Nothing note worthy. Just a few minor changes here and there. Well, Totemaff is a three day journey from Corona, so I wouldn't be surprised if I won't be able to reach there today. However, I picked up the speed but only a bit. I don't know f what my father asked for is urgent or not. All I ever knew was him putting me under that tree during my sleep and gave me food that was about to expire. I know my father just as well as I know how boomshrooms work.

I barely have any idea.

Honestly, father was the biggest challenge growing up. You know, in a sense of understanding. I never really understood why he did certain things at certain times. I know for a fact that he'd always bother me about the ways of the field, but then I never actually had the motivation to get up and learn. I just sat back and repeated his actions, hoping that they were right. Luckily, 90% of the time, they were right. This charade repeated over the course of 6 years up until now. Over the course of those long years were the struggles of facing the curse. And what started those long years was the passing of my dearest mother.

I don't know if I now despise my mother or not, but whenever I see that tree, the same oak tree that we shared many moments under, it tugs at my heart. Sometimes it was comforting, memories of her kind and gentle nature flooded my mind whenever that happened. However, sometimes those memories acted like thorns in my heart. With each heartbeat, it would ache unbearably. More painful that the pain from my hand.

"Going over memories, are we?" the voice, once again, chuckled. "Don't treat my memories as a joke..." "Oh, scary!" it taunted me. I tried suppressing my anger. There was no need to be angry at myself. "Well? Aren't you tell me where you came from?"

"Where I came from...?"

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

It all started in the darkness. The darkest of the dark imaginable. As dark as nothingness.

Then, light. A burst of light came out from the darkness.

The source? I do not know.

For as long as I can remember, that memory has become blurry.

Then I was falling.

I do not know where, I do not know how, but I was falling. Falling and falling, unto the darkness below.

I remember looking up at the light, it was grand but at the same time, saddening.

I did not know emotions way back when, but I did feel them. They existed as long as I existed. I did not think of it as a comforting thought, but a burden back then.

If I could shed tears, then the darkness that suffocated me would also drown me.

The darkness came after I felt the ground for the first time. It was exciting. But then that excitement was short lived.

For centuries, for millennia, I stayed that way.

Trapped in the darkness.

That's all I ever knew.

I didn't even know what I am, or who I was.

All I knew was the pitch black oblivion, hugging me tightly.

Up until that fated day.

I remember it so clearly.

The light was flashing before me.

The dirt that was covering me was beginning to undo itself.

There I was. Laid bare in front of a man who had silver hair.

The man held the very shovel to dig me out of the ground.

I had eyes, but no mouth to speak. All I did was blink my crystalline eye at my hero.

He picked me up from the ground with curiosity and interest. He brought me back to his home. There, he studied me. All day and all night.

One night, he brought in a stone tablet, filled to the brim with soul energy. I, without even realizing it, absorbed the soul energy.

He was fascinated.

Everyday, he would feed me soul energy, until I could finally speak to him. I was strong enough to send my thoughts as waves to him.

At first, he was afraid. Too afraid.

Then we talked. And talked. And talked, until I convinced him to eat me.

I told him, "I can make you great. Just trust me, friend". Though I do consider him my greatest friend, he was also a foolish one.

His body changed into a more monstrous form.

I could not do anything.

His mind was strong, but his flesh was weak.

More and more, he became a monster. I felt regret, but I did not truly understand what it was.

Though he did transform into a monster, people around him banished the essence from him. He turned back into a human, surprisingly enough.

I was now a part of him.

I could see what he was seeing, feel what he was feeling, but I could not control him.

The only time I could, was when he turned into a monster.

Even then, I did not know what to do. I could only fight for myself.

For my freedom.

Then, he met a woman.

And from that woman, he bore a child.

My essence, was torn in half.

The half given to his child.

The half that was monstrous, and what remained in him was my very essence.

He could take a life, and give it to himself. He can destroy life just as easily as he could take it. But at the cost of his own.

Then, he died.

But, I was whole again in his child.

Then his child met a women and bore his own child.

That was you.

The half that remained in your father is still the monstrous one.

You have my essence. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

I remained silent as it finished it's story. I never thought I would get this amount of answers by just one question. However, even though I now know the answer to one, the answer itself sprang up new questions. What are you? What can I do to expel you from me? Are you permanent? Where did you actually come from?

But for now, that very story satisfied my being. For now, at least.

It was evening. I decided to stop under an oak tree. Though this one isn't the same one mother and I shared. The stars are out tonight. The night's gust was as gentle as mother. I laid down my head unto the warm grass as I looked out to the stars above.

What are stars anyways? Are they the souls of the dearly departed? If so, what are the chances mother is watching me and father right now? Is she happy? Is she angry at this turn of events? As these things wandered around in my mind, the fatigued from travel finally caught up to me. 

I yearned for the truth. Now, I must suffer, knowing the truth.


	8. Shenanigans on a Mountain

Two days have passed.

No voice. No company.

I was nearing the border to Totemtaff. It was still hours before Sun rise, so I wasn't sure where I was. I am literally walking in the dark. All I had to rely on was the dirt path beneath me. If I stepped unto a patch of grass, I would know. I just needed to get back unto the path. I needed to feel my way around this until Sun rise. My feet were my eyes. Although, not very effective ones.

I did this for about hours. I wasn't able to sleep for the past 10 hours. The sweetness and the rush of energy from the fruits kept me up all day and all night. My senses were beginning to be dull. My nose only smelled the scent of vinegar. Right now, I want to satisfy everything my body needs. Whatever it may be, my body begged for it. I knew for a fact, sooner or later, my body would soon break down. I'd only wish for it to be later, but I can't really avoid it.

All this time, though, I always have my left hand gripping the handle of the sword tightly. It was hard enough to walk in pure darkness. The worst part is that I never felt any progress. I tried convincing myself that tripping against the rocks was progress in itself, but I always felt like I was merely walking in circles, never getting anywhere. I feared that I won't last out here at the border.

Fortunately, I remember the fruit supply Roger gave me would last for about a week. If rationed, that is. Normally, fruits are going to rot in a span of four days. And that would be considering the fruit itself is generous enough to last that long. But, using the curse, it can last indefinitely. Though at a cost of my own health.

Now that I think about it, I don't really think it's optimal to maintain things that are going to rot away using my own flesh and blood. I wouldn't remain sane if things were to continue that way. I suppose, some things must never stay forever.

If something destroys you even though you think it would be beneficial, then it's probably best to let it go...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was finally sun rise. I looked down, the dirt path beneath me was now clearer than ever. The patches of grass around me were significantly higher than of those near Corona. Or any particular village, in fact.

I am in territory that is rarely even touched by humanity. This also wasn't a path where merchants would go. The absence of tracks were evidence on it's own. This was going straight to Totemtaff Ridge. A place where animals with rational thought inhabited ever since the creation of Vendacti.

However, since the rise of the Kingdom of the Sun, there has been malicious activity for the past decades. Or so I was told. The trek that was already dangerous enough on it's own had it's risk be doubled. Why? I heard father and mother discuss about it a long time ago. It was about the golem gems. Raiding, stealing, killing creatures and the like just for the fortune it would give. I sometimes despise how mankind would go so far as to destroy because of greed. A greed that would, in the end, be lost anyway because someone decided to forcefully take it away from you.

Fruitless actions that lead to tragic ends. I don't know whether to feel pity for those who risked their lives only to be lost or feel disgust.

I am confused.

Moving forward, the grass around me began dying. Not like, in a direly fashion, no, but like the ground began to become barren. Green grounds turn brown as I approach the border.

The border separating Totemtaff Ridge and Paradise Prairie was as obvious as a silver coin in a bag of bronze. The land separating these were on different levels. Literally. The beginning of Totemtaff was on the foot of the cliff of the border. If one would look down from from the very cliff I am standing on right now, one would think that he or she was staring at an ocean with no water.

Though the border can be considered a wasteland, the same cannot be said to the land beyond. Thriving bear villages living on the mountain sides living in harmony with the creatures of Totemtaff. It was a refreshing sight. I say that with a hint of regret, though. I feel like I was betraying the very place I grew up. Sure, Totemtaff was indeed pretty, but I couldn't find the guts to say Paradise Prairie was beautiful. At least, not yet...

The descent down the cliff side was frightening. At least, it felt like it. It was almost a straight drop to the ground, and the sight of the descent made my stomach drop. I hugged the wall and made my climb down very slowly. What made it worse was that there was an unusual amount of earthquakes. And having an earthquake near a cliff was a bit too much for me. For someone who was used to the soft, grasslands of Paradise Prairie, this was surely a new experience.

Slowly but surely, I made my way down. Inching myself closer and closer, but very carefully. This is a situation where I would not be as reckless as I would be in combat. This was a position no man would dare jump off. Although it would be fun to think about. I mean, it's not like I had the sudden urge to jump and fall to my death a few minutes ago. It's kind of weird. Do other people have this feeling, too? These thoughts, these temptations that lead to the destruction of only one's self. The voice of the curse did not speak to me, though. These thoughts are that of my own doing.

Do I hate myself?

Do people hate themselves?

These questions clawed at my brain as I trekked the mountainous region. The uneven ground made me feel uneasy. Almost every time, I would lose my balance with each step. As each minute passes, though, I gradually got used to the weird terrain. It was, now, to the point where I had the confidence to hop from stone to stone without having to fear tripping. It was fun, but quite dangerous nonetheless.

Then, after several minutes or so just walking, I was presented with a completely blocked path. A dead end, so to speak. I was going on in the same direction all this time. I guess I didn't really think about meeting a dead end. I also wasn't really paying that much attention to my surroundings that much, either. Well, beginner's mistake. More or less. I looked around. I was in the middle of two high, granite walls. It was more akin to a deep, dry river than anything.

If I could climb up, I would. The wall seemed climbable enough. Shouldn't be too hard. It's not that tall either. It was roughly about four jumps high. As I approached the wall, though, I felt fatigue wash over my body for a split second. The next thing I knew, I was on my knees, gasping desperately for air.

A short break wouldn't hurt, right? I sat and leaned against the dirty wall. It wasn't comfortable. I mean, almost every natural terrain isn't comfortable. I reached into the fruit bag. There was still a bit more fruit left for my journey back. If things go my way today, I may be able to come back home with one or two fruits. Depending on my mood, of course. I can be picky when it comes to unrestrained food choices. The fruits Roger and the others gave me were quite questionable. However, they were, in fact, doable.

As I have said before, as long as I can eat and live to tell the tale, I'm set. I took out a fruit. This particular fruit was oval in shape. It had a mix of red and yellow. Judging from the texture of it's skin, it wasn't a fruit that can be bitten immediately. I sighed. I reluctantly took out my sword. Apparently, my only weapon to defend myself with is also the only tool I have to peel these fruits with.

I sighed again in defeat. I should've asked for a pairing knife, or something that can do the job faster. Using a sword to peel off the fruit skins aren't as easy as one might think. The weight of the entire sword is pressed up against the light weight of the fruit, so it is difficult to even start off peeling.

However, it is not really the end of the world.

I walked on over to a huge piece of solid rock and laid my sword there. Using my left foot to step down on the handle helped the blade stay still. Now, it is perfectly prepped for peeling. In this state, the tip is too far for me to peel without having the risk of cutting myself up. So, I decided to use the part of the blade that is relatively close to the hilt.

And, in just a few minutes, the fruit is finally fully peeled and ready for eating. The aroma took over the entirety of my sense of smell as it's sweetness clouded my mind. However, I still do not know the name of this particular fruit. Eh, if me and Roger ever meet again, I'll ask him. If we ever meet, that is.

I returned to my position I was in before. I sat and leaned on the uncomfortable stone wall, set off my items aside, and began chowing down the fruit.

Though I have absolutely no idea on what this fruit is, it is still really delicious. It has a unique but sweet taste that overrides your taste buds. The after taste is also pleasant. The fruit itself is indeed delicious. However, the fact now stands that the way one should eat this is not with bare hands. It's juices got all over me as I indulged in it's scrumptious taste. What's more, it's that the juices also get sticky after a while.

As a person who likes to be clean, this wasn't in my comfort zone. In fact, I am very far from my comfort zone. Literally and metaphorically.

I stood up from where I sat and looked around again. Now, I am certain that I can make that climb. But before I could even begin, an earthquake struck from where I stood.

My entire surroundings shook violently. The walls that were sandwiching me in between them were closing in. I looked to my left. I knew there was only one way out.

I took my blade and began running as fast as my legs could carry me. Slowly, the walls were narrowing as I desperately reached for the exit.

I wasn't going to die in a place where I just arrived. No. Fate was actually kinder to me today that it ever was. Well, as kind as it could possibly get, anyways. Me dying in Totentaff would not bode well. I know that.

As fortunate as I may be, I managed to outrun the crushing walls. I stopped to take a breather. It was another near death experience. A type of experience that would, time and time again, be planted into both my heart and mind for the rest of my life.

I looked up to the walls that are now joined together. Conveniently, the converged walls formed a direct path to the main part of the mountain. I smiled at this realization.

I ran up towards the wall and began scaling it. It took me about two minutes to reach the top. Again, it was rather a short wall to begin with. Now, I began making my way up.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was noon.

Fortunately, the Sun's blazing heat was nullified by the mountain, for I am currently in a cave. This area of Totemtaff, from what I can observe, was formerly a mining spot. Carts that are fillied to the brim with gems and other precious ores are abandoned for how many years to the point where the carts were no longer in the railings. Some, almost all of the carts are lying on their sides. Their contents spilled and became one with the earth they used to be a part of.

It's kind of sad to think about actually. Forcibly taken away from where you belong, bringing you far beyond the place you once was used to, only to be returned without prior knowledge and finding out that the place you once used to be so familiar with won't accept you. Even when who you are didn't change a bit.

When you leave things as they were, but when you returned they changed entirely. Sometimes fate forgets the saying, "Everything changes, but ever so slightly.". Even the world doesn't follow it's own words. It just magically decides if you're fortunate or not if it feels like it. Which is, after all, a big gambling game.

Like right now. What father tasked me to do is a big gamble on it's own. How does he expect to find something he lost long ago and expect it to be there? How does he expect me to think about how I can find this pendant? It's almost ridiculous if one could think about it for a while.

This could take a few weeks, and maybe even several months to truly find that one pendant that is so precious to both my father and mother.

At least, when I am through with this, I am honoring mother's memory. Ah, yes, finally. Yet another time where mother's memory actually comforted me. I think it was about time I repaid her considerable amount of kindness to both me and my father. She was, as my memory would suggest, a perfect mother.

Sometimes I hate fate. Sometimes I would love fate. My heart isn't always very decisive when it comes to these particular matters. Where conflicting ideas would often times give me difficulty in which I would be in favor of.

Never would I have thought I would lose the figure that I call my own mother so soon in my life. If she was alive and well today, then our lives would be better tenfold. Maybe even a hundredfold. No, scratch that. It would definitely be better a hundredfold. But no. That did not happen. 6 long years of pain and misery, how much longer now?

I have spent the last 6 hours searching for that blasted pendant. Of course, as stupid as I can be sometimes, I trekked back down to the bottom to look for it there. From there, I gradually made my way up, and finally to where I am right now.

Truly, this was going to take a lot of time.

"You hear report?" "Yeah, human walking around Totemtaff." I could hear rough voices echoing from the cave walls. They were coming closer. The ground shook very lightly as they approached. I took cover behind an abandoned cart and covered my mouth in anticipation. "We have to find human. Human may be miner." "Yes! Bears don't want miners in Totemtaff!" I peeked from the hole of the cart. The voices belonged to two bear soldiers.

As expected from the bears, they look tough and they are tall. They use boulders as weapons for the Sun's sake. Though despite their incredible size and strength, I doubt for their speed. Though one was holding a fish. A FISH!!

Both bears walked right past me, not even suspecting that I would be hiding behind on of the carts.

"What we do if we find human, Dagger?" "Hmph! We kick human butt!" As their voices faded as they walked away, I revealed myself to no one as I removed my hand from my mouth. I sighed in relief. But relief shouldn't come at this moment. I should only feel relief once I find that pendant. 

Looks like the bears are still affected after all this time. Considering my parents said this issue has been around for decades, it was surprising that the bears would still hold a grudge until today.

If there is a bear that is wise enough to understand, then please, fate, show me that bear. That bear that would think this grudge is nothing more than a mere hindrance for their own kind.

Right now, I am left with two choices. Either I follow the bears and hopefully the pendant will show itself, or scout around a bit more. I would've chosen the former simply because, hell, even I am bored at this place. I mean, the place is beautiful, not gonna lie, but even I could get tired looking at the same gems and dirt walls all day. It's just noon and I'm already clawing at my face out of boredom.

However, the thought that reminded me of my duty and my purpose for coming here in the first place echoed through the recesses of my mind until I snapped out of it. I needed to focus if I was ever going to find this pendant.

I walked on over to the direction they came from. If there was a bear village, then maybe the pendant would be there. There was a high chance that some bears would take notice of the masterfully carved wooden pendant. Those two bear soldiers hand accessories, so that had to be the case.

After a few minutes, I was sure that I was far away from those bear soldiers from a while back. If those guys were patrolling the area, then they're not actually doing a good job at it. More fortunately, is that the more bears I see, the more accessories they have. I was getting closer to the pendant. Hopefully getting closer. As what would one expect, I hid behind a cart every time I knew a bear was coming. But on an unfortunate side not, the more I ventured into their territory, the wooden carts were becoming rarer. So hiding was now more difficult than it ever was.

My luck will soon run out. Eventually.

As I ventured deeper, I always had one eye on the ground for the pendant and one eye for incoming danger. It wasn't as easy as I have first thought it would be. I got used to it real quick, though. Then, something caught my eye. I stumbled on a massive chunk of gem stone. It was huge. Like a cave mouth type of huge. More accurately, three times my size kind of huge. "The bigger it was, the more finer and prettier the gems" said a merchant from my father's escapades.

It was my father's dream to encounter a huge ore like this one. "It would be a glamorous sight. Truly." He would be envious if he knew what I was doing right now. I approached the big chunk. It was like an expensive mirror. Though, the reflection was not as smooth as it was. The gems, on the other hand, are smoother. It was like touching a wet glass pane.

Suddenly, I heard burrowing behind me. The, supposedly, rocks were wiggling about. Like 10 of them were emerging from the ground like worms. The dirt scattered as the creatures revealed what they were. Little crab things with rock hard shells. Literally. Shells made with rock. Then, another trembling. The sound of rolling boulders came my way as I looked up and found out that I was under a massive shadow. Something was falling. Falling on top of me.

Realizing this, I dove to my left, narrowly dodging the falling rock. As the dust cleared around me, this was yet another crab. A crab with a shell made of rocks. This time, it was lined with gems. It raised it's pincer, then proceeded to slam it to the ground. It created a massive shock wave that almost made me lose my balance. Huh, looks like the trekking was useful after all. It wanted me to leave. But, knowing me, I know I wouldn't leave any time sooner. Not until I find that pendant.

I stood my ground and unsheathed the blade with my left hand. I was surprised to find the weight of the blade was gone. Even though the entirety of the blade is still intact, I was more intrigued at the fact that I got used to it.

Well then, here goes.

The giant crab charged at me, it's giant pincer raised above it's top shell. Along with it's assault, came the little ones, rolling like balls towards me. The little crabs caught too much speed and could not control their own attack. A small step to either direction would have one of them flying and hitting the cave wall, sounding a satisfying thump that would later be a symphony of thumps. The giant crab, however, was not like any creature I encountered before. Usually mindless, this crab was cunning. It was patient. It was smarter than a normal predator. What I was facing was not what I expected it to be. It was on par with me. Something I never thought would be possible.

I slashed downward, the blade only scratched it's shell. It returned wind with a side slap with it's pincer. It sent me flying. My back hit the stone wall. Memories of Roger's enraged state flooded back to me like a good old time. But this wasn't exactly what you would call a good time. Far from it. The pain ached as I tried to stand up. I was barely managing to keep on my own two feet. 

It charged at me again. This time, faster than any of those tiny crabs could. It was gaining speed. I painfully jumped to the right, the force of the impact was incredibly powerful. If that managed to catch me, then I would've been goners. 

The collision was so strong that it made cracks on the wall up to the ceiling. The cracks continued until it reached the gem ore in the middle of the passageway. The gem ore was untouched. However, what happened next was truly unforgettable.

The giant crab faced me and slammed it's pincer at the ground. Again, emitting a moving shock wave. Though it was weaker, another earthquake came. What is it with Totemtaff and earthquakes now that I was here? As the earthquake began to become stronger, the gem ore begun to move. Slowly, it detached itself from the wall and showed it's true nature. A humongous golem. It's tusks were as old as it's gems. The entirety of it's back is now just gems. Beautiful and stunning, but imposing nonetheless.

The sight of the golem made even the giant crab tremble in fear, as it scattered and rolled away along with it's companions. I turned back at the giant thing. It's beady eyes were now eyeing me. It approached me. It's steps were akin to mini quakes all on their own. It lowered it's head down and it's eyes met mine. The gems on it's eyes glowed as it roared. It even had glimpses of soul energy as the gems glowed. It decided to ignore me and walked away.

Looks like I have to take the path back.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After thoroughly searching the entire mountain, I made my descent. The new plan was going down to the bottom of the damn mountain and start searching from there. Guess I am stuck here for the next weeks or so. It was already late afternoon, so I was very exhausted.

However, fate had something else in mind.

"There! Human!" a familiar sounding voice yelled in the distance. "Aha! So there is human in Totemtaff! Get him, Furygrowl!" I was hearing war cries somewhere. I turned around and saw the two bear soldiers I saw hours ago. "What is human business in Totemtaff?!" said the more dressed soldier. His companion only had shorts that covered his entire lower half while this bear, who was wielding a fish for some reason, had a cloth that hung from his left shoulder and some sort of headdress. "Uh... I am looking for a pendant..." "Pendant...? Furygrowl, what he mean by 'pendant'?" he asked his companion, who was named Furygrowl. He bore a confused look before answering, "I have no idea, Dagger...".

So, now I know their names from their exchange alone.

"Doesn't matter!" Dagger said with a defiant look on his face. "You! Leave Totemtaff now!" he pointed his finger at me. Though I was obliged to leave, I did not want to. What I was looking for is right there, in front of me. The same wood carved pendant was wrapped around the bear's right wrist. "Oh, there it is." I nonchalantly said as I pointed at the pendant. "Oh? This? This is pendant? I thought it was wrist thing." "So can I have it...?" I asked. However, what I got instead were hysterical laughs from both bears. So hysterical, in fact, it made me chuckle. "But I found it first. So thing is mine." "Ah, but it belongs to me. So that thing is mine." "No, thing is mine. Dagger found it first." "No, I lost it, so it is still mine."

This conversation continued for about a while. It was a test to see which one was stubborn. The fact that he isn't the one who made it still hasn't made it to his thick skull yet. Me, on the other hand, was getting quite impatient.

"You know what?" "What?" "I'm just going to take it." I was hoping he couldn't process what I meant by at least 5 seconds. It only took him 2 seconds. A bit longer would've been better. He held my head back, as he stood quite taller than me. "I don't think human know what he's doing..." he lamented. I calmly removed his hand from my head with my right hand and answered, "I am fully aware of what I am doing..."

Our eyes met with blazing fury. Then, it all happened so quickly. I drew my sword and the next thing I knew was the sound of steels clashing and the both of us were at a reasonable distance towards each other.

I was now fighting with a bear.

He jumped at me. I quickly rolled to the side, dodging his strike. I had to give it to him, though. That single chop with the fish damaged the earth. He was fast too. I had to last without resorting to the curse. Which, right now, was pulsing with pain as usual. If I were to be strong, I needed to face this guy with just my strength.

"Huh..." I smirked as the realization kicked in. He is a bit slow when it comes to thinking. I angled my foot and dashed forward, delivering a swift strike to his left arm. "Argh!" he roared in pain. I jumped backwards as his retaliate just barely missed. He jumped again, he missed strike. He spun. The spin attack barely managed to scratch my left cheek. It was somehow bleeding. But it was only a minor cut. Nothing too serious. Again and again, he would attack but would miss every time. After a while, he slowed down. His attack power wasn't present anymore. He was exhausted. "Why won't you attack...?" he said, panting in between swings that were mildly even deadly. I lightly shoved his body and down he went. Unconscious.

Furygrowl was still there, actually. I completely forget he was there. "Looks like your friend needs to think more." He could only nod as he watched his friend sleep on the gravel. I knelt down on his right side and took up his hand. "Don't mind if I take this..." I said as I untied the pendant from his wrist and proceeded to wear it. It was a perfect fit. Too bad it was slightly worn out.

"I guess I'll see you later, then..." I bid Furygrowl farewell as I took on the descent.

This time, with a huge smile on my face.

Little did I know that smile would be wiped off three days later...


	9. Chasing the Dawn

It was afternoon...

3 days have already past. The pendant that father treasures so much is now resting around my neck. It was now a quite comfy afternoon. The Sun wasn't so harsh on me today, and I've also picked up a few fruits along the way. For the past few days, my diet has consisted of nothing but fruits. One would think that by now, I could be craving for meat.

And that is especially true. Even just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Now that I realize it, I haven't been drinking much water recently, too. Should've brought a canteen, or something. I also should've thought of this through before even continuing my journey. Ah, well. I'm still alive. So, it doesn't really matter. What happened happened. And it should stay that way.

I wish I could say it out loud.

But, as of right now, I am in familiar territory. The questionable experience I had in Totemtaff sure was a change of pace. It's not too bad to spice up your life once in a while, right?

I was walking under the Sun, the hood of my cloak over my head. My skin was beginning to become darker. I also needed a bath. This, coupled with a dry mouth, made for a really uncomfortable sensation running through my body.

And as if fate wasn't at all kinder to me than when I was at Totemtaff, the sound of a river stream flooded my ears at it broke the continuous sound of my walk. It came from my right. Soon, I found myself sprinting in that direction. Like a dog running up to greet it's master.

Heh, kind of like Koll, actually.

I wonder what they are doing right now. Probably somewhere in Paradise Prairie still. They seem to be more familiar and more knowledgeable about the region than I am. And that's saying a lot considering I've been here my whole life. Father wasn't usually the type of person who would go out and explore. He was constantly in his comfort zone. Up and about, sowing and reaping crops for actually a better price. Somehow, even after all these years, he wasn't bored of this tedious process. He didn't allow me to go to places I have never been to before. Except, of course, this week.

I only managed to go to the Sun Capitol only once, and even then we were there just for a festival. I could not remember the exact reason of the festival. I could barely even remember it, though. Everyone lined up on the main road, soldiers acting as barricades to prevent any chaotic activity. Somehow, I remember the king was quite happy. I did not know why, though. As I've said, I completely forgot about the whole thing. In retrospect, father didn't actually provide me an explanation. Or did I forget that, too? All could remember was everyone cheering a very name. A name that I don't even remember.

At this point, I was frustrated at myself. Forgetting memories like that like they're disposable.

As I was running as if my life depended on it, there I found a promising river. A clean, uninhabited river that was literally in the middle of nowhere. This was an opportunity. Obviously, I took it.

I took off most of my clothing, leaving my loin cloth on for obvious reasons, and proceeded to jump straight into the river with no actual thought. The cool water was a refresher. It's been almost a week since my last bath anyways, so it really did help. I scrubbed my body as well as I could.

As I was cleaning myself, I heard footsteps. Although, they weren't as normal as one would imagine. They were erratic, unpredictable. As if the person was stumbling about. I looked around, but found no one. I continued cleaning myself. But, the foot steps continued. I looked around again, then found a brown haired girl, just on the riverbank. I could feel my face flare up in embarrassment. I wanted to scream, but that would be too girly, yes? All I could do was stare at her. I was in total shock. Really. I didn't really think about anyone coming over here. Was I too loud? However, the embarrassment faded as I realized what she was doing.

She was just standing there. She didn't even react to me taking a bath. Her body was slumped, as if struggling to even stand. She walked to the right. Her body's entire weight followed her. She walked to the left and still, her body reacted the same. She could not control it. I narrowed my eyes to see her better.

She had her eyes closed.

Is she sleepwalking...?

I got out of the water as quietly as I possibly could and put on my clothes. I wanted to wash these, but right now, it'll have to wait. I approached her.

"Hey..." I said with a hand out. She just stood there. If she could hear me, she would react. Realizing she would not shake my hand, I retracted it. "Hello...?". Still. No response whatsoever. I began scratching my head, thinking of ways to at least communicate with her.

From the looks of it, she really is sleeping. Silence took over the prairie and I could hear her soft, slow breathing. Suddenly, as if she were a untamed beast, she leapt at me and landed just inches apart from my face. Her face wasn't holding any expression and emotion, as expected from someone who is slumbering the whole time. Then, after a few seconds, she jumped back.

This is truly an uncommon sight. I never knew anyone likes this. Although, I doubt anyone would know a person such as this. However, despite the peculiar encounter, I could still feel something coming off of her. Like a fragrance you cannot smell.

I can feel it.

The way her soul energy flowed. It wasn't entirely normal, to say the least. And yes, I feel soul energies. Everyone does. In fact, even a normal person would feel soul energy. Anyways, hers was on a different plane. Something was messing with her energy flow.

At this juncture, I wasn't sure what to do, but I sure as hell want to live. I unsheathed my sword. The sound made her head perk up.

So she can hear stuff. Good to know.

Her left hand moved behind her back. Shortly after, she brought out a puppet. A single handed stringed marionette tied unto two overlapping sticks. If that were her weapon, then stuff is about to go crazy.

She raised her hand, the puppet moved. However, it wasn't like any other. The strings and the marionette itself moved very strangely. As the puppet approached me, I felt a very strong soul force that made me fall unto my knees. I suddenly became short in breath.

Why!?

Why am I still this weak!?

I look up to her, the puppet returning to it's master. And there I saw it. A faint darkness. Though, not as same as mine, but it was still darkness. This wasn't a human.

No...

She is something far worse...

She was a monster. More or less...

I strengthened my will and stood up, ignoring the very pain I am experiencing. She swipes her paddles and the marionette follows. I ducked and jumped backwards. I wasn't able to follow the threads that came out. For the next attack, I am certain that I am able to register a counter attack. She thrusts her sticks forward, her body lumping toward the same direction.

I know it, now. Two seconds. Two seconds was all that it took. After her thrust, the puppet came flying to me two seconds later. The threads loosen as the puppet reached peak speed. I could barely see it, but my body moved as I saw. Stepping to the right, I slashed upwards from the right side of my body to the left. The puppet missed it's target as my blade sliced through the threads, separating the puppet from the puppeteer. The puppet itself was sent flying a few meters away from me.

She was now unarmed. She flailed around the control paddles, but alas, her efforts were meaningless. She had nothing else to defend herself with. She was no longer a threat. I sheathed my sword. There was no more reason for it to be drawn out after this. If she was prepared, I would expect her to have a back up puppet. But that wasn't the case, at all. She frantically looked for an extra, somewhere, anywhere on her body. But alas, there was none.

Then, she stopped moving. She knelt on the ground as her breathing became louder. It wasn't snoring, though. Just some deep breaths you can hear. "Ugh..." she groaned. I took a step back and held my sword tightly. I'm not taking any risks. She's as deadly as she is unpredictable. "Ah... Who... Who are you...?" she calmly said as she rubbed her eyes. "Me...?" I said, taking one more step back. She looked around, with rather a curious look on her face before asking, "Where... am I?" "You're in Paradise Prairie... where else?" "Um... where exactly...? And what time of the year is it...?" It seems she is clueless as to where and how she got into this mess of a situation that she and I are currently in.

However, I would still answer all these questions of hers. I mean, I am nearing my home, so there is no pressure or anything. More importantly, who in the world is this woman? "Hmm..." I looked around. We were practically in the middle of nowhere. Not exactly, nowhere, but a place that is really unspecified. I can't even recognize the mountains and the plains, yet. How ironic. "Uh..." I mumbled, filling in the silence as I tried to muster an answer. "Uh... near Corona...?" I'm at my wit's end here. "Corona, huh..." she said, with a rather bored tone.

It would be an insult, in my opinion. Considering how she tried to kill me a while ago. In her sleep. With a puppet, on top of that. All things in mind, however, she doesn't look as harmful as she was sleeping. Her facial expression alone and her clueless mind made it clear that she wasn't truly aware on what she was doing. "So... what time of the year, is it...?" "Probably Fire month..." I nonchalantly said. It has been a while since I've looked at a calendar. But, just as I am familiar with the seasons, I am quite certain that it is the case. "F-FIRE MONTH!?" I was taken back by her sudden change in both tone and expression.

Truly, this woman is indeed unpredictable.

Nevertheless, she seemed more relieved than shocked. She sighed as she put on a smile. "Thank you... Now, could you please direct me to Corona...?" There wasn't much I could do. I am going there myself. I'm planning to stop by, see if the bandits are still there. Also having someone accompany you is nice. I never met someone as close to human since how many days. "How about I accompany you?" "Really? How great!" I ignored what she said and started walking towards Corona's direction. "Oh wait!" she stopped me. "You didn't answer my question, yet..." I raised an eyebrow. "And what was that, again...?" "Your name..." "Roxas... Roxas Alderan Von Zayne."

She smiled again and bowed, saying "Nolva Carpenter, at your accord..."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh... So, you're still human?"

"Yes. Ever since I met Dr. Aosta, I found out that I wasn't all alone."

So, this woman. A survivor of Atlas and someone who also has another one as a part of her. And here I thought I was the only one who had another personality. The words "Dr. Aosta" rung several bells in my head. Aosta, as in, the Aosta Clovis. The very same person who tried to kidnap me because of me, somehow, tampering with his creation and how I naturally had an extraordinary aspect within me, was thanked by this woman. And here I thought he was a psychopath, bent on research and studies.

"Waverlyde, I'm his first friend and he ensures my safety every time I fall asleep..."

"So, this being has a name?" I asked. She giggled, replying, "I named him. I said to myself ,'Why not give him a name?' Did you name yours, too?" "I never actually thought about it. Still, I doubt he would agree to it..."

We were talking the whole way to Corona. All we had to talk about were our own selves. How we differed from everybody. How we had somebodies living in our bodies. It's nice having someone who understands. Although I find it quite off for her to be this open towards me. We only met a few hours ago and she is this open about virtually anything and everything in her understanding. The Sun was setting and dusk was near it's peak. "Ah... It's been a while since I seen the Sun set..." "Huh? Really?" It was strange, really. Everyone sees the Sun set. She nodded, rather solemnly. The look on her eyes were genuine. She misses this view. All I could do was embrace the silence it brought.

After what I felt like three hours of talking, we parted ways at the gates of Corona. "I hope fate is kind enough for us to meet again, Roxas. It was nice having you." she said as she turned around and walked away, up to the main market. It was so long since I heard someone was happy to have me as their company. It was a nice feeling. She was a nice girl, but I know for a fact that fate wouldn't let me meet her again.

She jinxed it for us both...

I decided to stop by St. Paula's for a while, see what she was up to. I might as well report to her what happened to me the past week since she last visited me and my father. It's good to catch up with people you care about.

Ever since the curse acted up on the both of us, St. Paula has always been there for the two of us. She was almost like an aunt I never had. Even if the Saint was just a title, she would already deliver. She would always be there for the curse when it would act up uncontrollably. Without her, maybe I would've died and our bloodline would've ended there. But, as much of a blessing as it would sound, this very bloodline was the thing that caused my family so much pain.

Emotional, physical, and mental agony. All because grandfather was foolish enough to consume, whatever the hell this curse first form was.

I never actually known why and how my mother died. It was something I do not want to know nor talk about. Call me coward, but I don't want to suffer again. Losing someone was bad enough, but having it repeat inside your own head was practically torture.

I went through the usual streets and turns to St. Paula's Facility of Cleansing. The usual path there. Speaking of visiting St. Paula, it has been a while since I had seen Marcus. He's probably in the Academy than anything. Either carrying out tasks or simply studying magic. Not that magic was ever my forté. I wouldn't think of being in that sort of place. Not that it would be nice, but if learning there required money, then I can't really fulfill that.

Aside from those, there's nothing I could do in ever actively seeking out that freak of a messenger. It's too much of a hassle, and frankly, I'm glad that both of us went on with our separate paths. But, I know for a fact that soon enough, these thoughts would come again and bite me in the ass.

And, low and behold, Saint Paula's Facility of Cleansing was nowhere to be found. All that was left was burnt ground and the scent of raw chemicals. As much as I do not want to believe it, it was there, making me believe it was true. I know for a fact that she wouldn't just die. But she did. She was there. In front of my very own eyes. Her once majestic white robes were now covered in ashes and possibly even the very liquids that helped me. I couldn't even have the bravery to walk up to her. It wasn't at all fair.

It was totally unfair.

I wanted to apologize for being so passive towards her last time. I wanted to thank her for being there when no one else could come to our aid. I wanted to make it out to her for not talking to her. But, right now, there was nothing I could do. As tears formed in my eyes, I finally had the audacity to move. I will give her a proper burial. However, even as simple and noble as burying the ones you care about would not be given to me today, as the moment I laid a finger on her body, she became ash as her being traveled to the sky. Her robes were left there. The same glorious robes that healed me, time and time again.

I took the robes, went to the nearest river, and washed them. It was the only thing I could do for St. Paula. I was desperate for justice, but right now, justice cannot be served. Not now, but soon. I wiped off the tears off of my face, took off my cloak and wore her very robes. Light emanated from the very cloth and formed a sharp hood over my face. If this was a gift from her, then I will accept it with the entirety of my well being.

At this point, I had nowhere to go. Nowhere but home...

Father, your son is coming...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There it was, just beyond the hillside, a small hut that were suited for a family of three. Was a family of three. Anyways, I slowly walked towards the house as the moon light was brighter than before. Brighter than it ever glowed. How come? Is it honoring her death? I hope so.

I approached our main door. A glint of nostalgia rushed towards me for a split second. As I grabbed the handle, I could hear something coming from my left hear. It came from the field. Creaking of wood and the howling of the wind.

I leaned on over and saw my father, overlooking the field on his father's rocking chair in front of the bright full moon. What's interesting was whatever father planted, they grew and glowed brightly. Of course, these weren't pumpkin seeds, I knew that. But to think he would spend money on extravagant flowers and plant it on the very field we use to plant food, I find it extremely difficult to believe.

These weren't marigolds, Sun flowers, or even roses. These were Dawnchasers.

I went down unto the field, father still rocking on the chair. The creaking became deafening fast.

"Father... What is the meaning of this...?" I asked him. He looked at me with a shocked expression. "That robe... Is Paula...?" "Yes, She's..." I mouth suddenly went dry. "...in a better place." "Ah, I guess she will have company soon..."

He stood up and bended over. The crystalline growths on his body became more evident as he retrieved what he got from the ground. His shirt tore and ripped into pieces as his monstrous carapace overtook his entire left arm and upper body, almost taking his face in the process. As horrifying as it would seem, the moonlight bended to his carapaces' will and emitted a light, purple hue over the Dawnchasers. The flowers, on the other hand, glowed even brighter as they illuminated the ground below. He grasps the family scythe in hand and turns to me.

"Father, please. You don't have to do this..." I pleaded hopelessly. But, fate wanted blood tonight. "I'm sorry, Roxas, my dear beloved son, but it's either you or me..."

He held the scythe firmly and raised it above his head. I was forced to draw my sword. However, I drew it with my left hand. I didn't want to take his life with the curse he lived so long to suffer with, but his eyes were hellbent in taking me down. I saw a single tear drop from his right, bloodshot eye and whimpered, "Forgive me, Roselia..."

He charged at me with incredible speed, ensuring a clean cut from my shoulder to my lower hip. Blood poured out of me before stepping back. I coughed out the blood and remained on the move. The pain was great, but my will was greater. I rush to my right, dodging both scythe strikes with relative ease before slicing up, almost separating his left arm from his body. This slash caused my father to stagger backwards. I planted my right foot on the ground before using it to propel my body, thrusting my sword unto his left side. I felt the sword pass through his body as he screamed. I sliced to the right, making the wound greater, spilling a generous amount of blood. This caused him to fall. However, it only took six seconds before he sliced upwards, managing to barely scratch my chin. If I was a bit more forward, I would've gotten a scythe driven unto my skull. I brought down the sword, allowing my strength and gravity to empower my slash. He, somehow, managed to jump back. The slash sliced through the Dawnchasers as their petals glowed and flew into the air. And, like father like son, we spat blood as we stared into each other. "We... shouldn't do this..." I groaned. The pain echoed through my body as my vision faded. No! Not now, not right now! I cannot die! I felt another sharp pain, on my left shoulder. I yelped in pain. Of course, having a scythe driven unto your shoulder would be excruciating. I look up, father was already standing.

"Roxas... You already know how this song and dance ends..."

I could barely move my left arm. Let alone move at all. I looked to my very left, there laid my sword. "I will be free..." father said. Darkness and fading colors entered my vision as I felt another pain unto my head. I found myself right next to my sword. I was kicked hard. Really hard. "This curse shall end tonight..." I desperately reached for my sword. "Goodbye, son..." I saw him raise the scythe, again. But, unfortunately for my dear father, I held the sword tightly with my right hand. Darkness seeped through my wounds and unto my blade. "What...?" I answered him with a blade to his thigh. He fell to his knees as the dark energy absorbed his blood. Cruelly healing my wounds, rejuvenating my body. "How...? What!? Why!?" my father cried as he coughed blood. He stood up and sliced downwards, I really felt the weight of his swing. I caught the blade, but it wasn't at all pleasant to feel. The very scythe pierced and sliced through my palm, however, there the blade was stuck. I plunged the sword into his lower neck, just above the collar bone. I shed a single tear as I kicked him back, removing the scythe blade from my hand in the process. My blade rendered his blood and transfused it into my own, healing the hole in my hand almost instantly.

There, it ended. Father was lying down, blood escaping his body. I threw down the blade, my body felt heavier but I didn't mind, as I rushed towards my father. "Father... How could I...?" tears formed on my eyes as he placed his bloodied hands on my cheek. My heart became heavy as regret was being burnt into my mind and body. "You... did me... a big favor..." "I didn't! I outright murdered you!!" "No, son... I tried to murder you... son... I feel lighter..." he was now on the brink of death. His hand left my cheek as his fingers held the pendant I desperately searched Totemtaff for. "Ah... so you... did it..." he smiled from cheek to cheek as his tears flowed endlessly. I held his bloody hand as tightly as I could. "Father... Don't leave me!!" I was now weeping. My words muffled by my tears. "Oh... How I... loved you... and your mother... I can never..." as his last breath escaped, so did his last words, "...leave you..."

His eyes no longer had life, his hands became colder and paler as the Dawnchasers bloomed and the Sun rise vanquished the night and expelled the moon.

Under the heat of the morning sun, I spoke with a bated breath and a teary eye...

"Liar..."


	10. A New Dawn

The dawn was hot, but my tears were colder...

I held the family scythe on my left and my blade on my right. I gazed upon the ditch on the ground, the soon to be grave of my father. I took off the pendant from my neck. I stared at it. I did not know why, but somehow, I now hated the sight of this pendant. The aching, gut feeling was overwhelming my senses. Hatred melted away reason as I felt the area around my neck heat up. "Why...?" I murmured under the Sun's heat as I clenched the pendant tightly with my right hand.

I drove the scythe down into the hole I've made just above his grave. If anything could be his gravestone, it would be the same tool he used all his life. I sheathed my blade and laid it down beside me. I turned to my right and grabbed the shovel and bury my father for good. I kept quiet as the sound of the shovel and the dirt filled the sky. There wasn't much to think. Just some negativity flowing through my mind like a river stream. I constantly shook my head as I threw in more dirt.

Regret was all I could think of. How much I regretted coming back. How much I hated being his son. How much I hated myself for killing him. Maybe, if I could've reasoned it out, just maybe we both could've gotten out alive that night. Although, that very hope didn't exactly showed itself last night. Instead, we succumbed to our own grave actions. 

I laughed at myself. Then, I felt tears well up on my eyes. "Dammit... DAMMIT!!" I slammed the shovel unto the dirt, away from his tomb. He was now buried. I knelt down and gave off one last prayer to the sky. I prayed in silence.

For this would be the last moment family would experience.

I walked up and wrapped the pendant around the scythe's blade. I made sure it wouldn't break when I wrapped it, though. I took a step back and took in the sight before me. Then, it hit me. I almost forgot to write an epitaph. I went into the house and grabbed a considerably large piece of wood. I rummaged through the drawers to find father's carving knife. Then, slowly but surely, I carved out his name and one phrase. I went outside and took out the mallet and some nails.

I went to his grave and took out the scythe. I placed it down unto the ground, prepping it for nailing. Fortunately, the handle was thick enough for a whole nail to pass through. After four, maybe seven strikes, the epitaph was put firmly in place. I once again drove the scythe on the same spot above his grave.

Now, I took a step back. Taking in all of this great tragedy. On the epitaph, it said, "Althalos Von Zayne. From Roselia and Roxas" Then, I felt a tear drop from my face. It wasn't the first time I felt bad. I was accustomed to the feeling, of course. I didn't have my sunshine for several years. Dread in my heart was all I could feel, and father's cold attitude made it even worse. But, for this particular instance, everything, EVERYTHING I felt so far could not compare. Two, maybe five more teardrops fell from my face. Sorrow filled my heart, and it didn't stop. Not even when it was filled to the brim.

I stood up and whispered, "Farewell, dear father...". I looked around me. It was about time for a mid-day meal. Exhaustion and hunger seethed within me as I took my sword and swung it over my left shoulder. I looked at the small house. I was already old enough to look after myself. Although succumbing to a life of mediocrity and redundancy is something I do not intend to look forward to.

I laid down my sword beside the kitchen table and began picking whatever ingredients were available at the very moment. What I ended up with was a pretty good selection despite it's lack of quality. For now, these were the things I had to work with. I grabbed the flint and steel that my father was so conservative to use. Just by looking at it, I would guess that he never used this in his life. Ever. "Forgive me, father. Sometimes my ends justify my means." I said to myself as I lit the firewood under the brass pot.

I just can't help but wonder why the solemn atmosphere could drag on for so long. I know it's too early to ask why, but it just irritates me. Why does sorrow happen so frequently? Why must my life be so linear yet so tragic? A cold sweat ran at the side of my face as the very thought enveloped my mind.

I proceeded to search through the drawers again, only to find mother and father's personal stuff. Some letters that he once wrote to her, some relics, and a few chunks of crumpled parchment in between. I was shocked to not find mother's clothes at all. Was father too afraid of her memory? Memories hurt. That bit I know so well, but you can't truly forget her. You simply just can't. But what really caught my eye, though, was this really fresh letter. If you can smell the very ink that was used on the letter, then you'd know it was written not too long ago. This letter was found at the back of the most bottom drawer.

The reason why such a placement was done was beyond me, but it was a safer guess that what was written here must be kept secret. With no one to stop me, I began to read it. Although the writings are a mess, almost akin to gibberish mind you, I can barely make out the words.

The letter said:

"Dear Roxas,

Hi, son. If you are reading this, then you have triumphed over me. Triumphed? Wait... He doesn't mean...? I apologize. Even through this very letter, I wouldn't be able to forgive even myself for what I had done. This feels odd. Really, it does. I am writing this before I decided to kill you. What? So, he actually had intentions of ending my life then and there? Why!? I am his son! I am his only child! So, WHY!? Now, now, I am gone. there's no need to be angry all of a sudden. You are, after all, reading this letter. But what I can give you, however, is a proper explanation. Do you remember St. Paula's visit? Oh, father, don't remind me. Please, I have enough things to remind me of her as of now. Memories are painful. I hope you'd understand. She bore ill news. I was overcome with cowardice, such I did not have the fortitude to even tell my own son. The news she told me, was that my time was running short. Our curse, the curse that your grandfather gave our bloodline, was killing me. Every night since our last purging, I found myself coughing up blood every morning before sun rise. I knew I wasn't well. That's why I went to her in secret. She found out that the only way to set me free was for you to raise your blade against me. Right now, I couldn't believe what I was reading. Considering who my father was, a conservative one, it would seem that everything would make sense. But, did he actually wish to die by my own blade? I wanted to end my own suffering. Now, as you are reading this, you will now carry the same burden me and my father had carried all our lives. I am sorry, Roxas, but that is the curse of bearing the name of "Von Zayne".

With the entirety of my love, Althalos Von Zayne

Well, even after this letter, my forgiveness is now beyond my giving. I could never imagine my father being selfish. Ever. He's been as loving as my mother. To think he would just give me his own pain like that? How could I ever look at his grave the same way as I did a few minutes ago? And his parting gift? The full blunt of the curse. I would soon feel what it's like to have crystals grow on your back. Soon, that is.

I turned around and noticed the pot at a boil. I hurriedly opened each drawer again, hoping to find any sign of seasoning in this damn house. Luckily, there was a small bag of salt that was lying just beneath the table. More or less, it probably fell from all my rummaging. After slicing up a few vegetables after rinsing them with water, I took out some of the remaining firewood. This is mother's signature vegetable stew. With my sloppy movements and a lack for flavor in cooking works, I doubt I'll be able to recreate what my mother does with all her heart. Though there is absolutely no harm in trying, right? Except maybe the possibility of burning down my own house, but that's too farfetched.

Blowing on the dying fire, reigniting it allowed for a more controlled slow cook. That's what my mother told me anyways. She would always talk to me while I watch her cook this very dish. Her words fill my mind as I throw in ingredient after ingredient. Grabbing a wooden spoon, I took a first sip of my concoction. My eyes widened, this doesn't taste as bad as I imagined it would be. On another note, I am more surprised that I am still alive after tasting that mediocre stuff I call a stew.

After several minutes of slow cooking, add more firewood, blow on the pyre, throw in the last batch of ingredients and seasonings, then bring up to a boil. I did exactly as I remember her say it. Then, as if I were in St. Paula's place, smoke was filling the house following the boil. I absolutely did not remember this. At all. All I could remember was my mother's head above the boiling soup and taking in the food's aroma. However, even when the smoke was blinding, I could still smell it. It was right about done. Hastily, I ran towards the fire and began dowsing it with whatever liquid was nearby. And let me make it clear, there was no water left after I used it on the stew.

Well, I guess my meal is now a disaster. The smoke cleared after a while. If one were to look outside, one would guess that my house was burning. Luckily, nothing caught on fire. Except maybe the letters and papers that were incinerated as soon as the flames touched them. Overall, I'm just really glad that my food survived that mess of a session.

Grabbing a bowl, I poured in the stew. I have to admit, it does seem rather peculiar that I got the aroma down in one go. I lifted the small bowl in front of me and began sipping the hot contents.

Not too bad, for a first timer. Although it needs a little bit more salt. Which, I'll be honest, I am too exhausted to get up and put in a pinch right now. I shrugged then began wolfing down the stew as if it were nothing.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stayed in the house for the whole afternoon. I just sat down at the kitchen table, blatantly staring at the dishes that have been waiting a while to be washed. But somehow, after all that had happened, I just didn't feel like moving a muscle.

Everything went so fast, and happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to reflect on everything, sit down and think about what could've went right and how I could've achieved those.

I rushed everything.

I knew I was on a time limit. Even my father said his time was ending. But I didn't want it to end like this. Selfish parent, that's what he is. Everything after my encounter with Roger was, as I've said, fast. How I met that giant golem, my confrontation with a bear, how Nolva was at the wrong place at the wrong time, how I found St. Paula's Facility of Cleansing was burnt to a crisp, and how I fought father under the bright full moon in a field of blooming Dawnchasers.

It all happened so quickly. It all slipped by my fingers all so suddenly.

Then, the next thing I knew, I was sitting in our house. Waiting. Waiting for what? Even that I do not know. I don't know what to do next. It was like meeting a dead end after a long maze and realize that you can never go back.

Is this despair...?

The Sun was now setting, it's orange rays are splitting against the left over wheat from last season. I raise my right hand, catching the rays in futility. Light slipping past my fingers. The sunshine beamed at the dirty bandages as the blood stains glowed in accordance with the Sun's radiance. It's light was now shining on my utensils. I guess it was about time I decide to wash them. I went out of the house and went at the very back, where the inventory was. Just beside the big box was a pale. Not too big, but can hold enough water to last one day if managed right.

Walking down the same path to the same river, as always. This nostalgia is not quite what I expected it to be. One might think that the memories of the olden days would come flooding back like children to their parents. But no. It's not like that. All I could feel was the aching feeling of lost. That, and what accompanied it was the dread that this may be the last time I did this. I wasn't sure whether or not to trust this, but with the things that had happened and the situation I am currently in, what choice do I have?

Nothing.

But, just as Fate has given me time and time again, somehow like a kind master of a certain house, grants me one escape. If ever this was a maze, then Fate would've given me a rope for a way out. I stopped on my tracks. It only ever took me one second to realize how beautiful the sight before me was.

The setting Sun on the horizon, it's shine being absorbed by the Dawnchasers like morning dew giving the flower's petals a certain beautiful golden glow. It was unreal. I couldn't believe my own eyes, really. I put and bucket down and crossed the grass towards the field. I knelt over and delicately caressed one Dawnchaser. It's reflected light was all too perfect.

That's when I realize that I could start over again. Live a new life. I hurriedly ran over to the pale and sprinted towards the river.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For hours, I searched my entire house. My house? If I were crazy enough to call this inheritance, then it would be the case. After all, if I'm going to start over, I might as well get whatever things they left for me.

Even if it is unintentional.

Anyways, after all that rummaging, what I was left was a messy house. Well, as messy as it could possibly get anyway. The last time this place was extremely messy was Christmas years ago. Ever since then, we celebrated Christmas less and less. I'm not actually sure what month it is. I remember telling Nolva that we're already in the middle of Fire month, but I'm pretty damn sure that that truly isn't the case. Well, whatever. Whatever gut feeling I have in me is no longer a valid reason for trust. If anything, I'd have to look at life with a slower approach.

Rash decisions can certainly spell doom, if not minded.

I finally found what I was looking for. I can't believe father would go through all that trouble to hide one box of Dawnchaser seeds. I mean, how badly does one need to hide something? Honestly I never could've guessed that he literally tore down the floor boards and buried the box underneath the house.

Are these things really worth protecting? I remember that there's a whole field in Paradise Prairie that is filled with them and nothing but the flowers. At least, that's what mother told me. I do hope to see that one day. Wherever it may be, I do hope it's beautiful.

Who am I kidding? Of course the field would be beautiful. It should.

I opened the box. There were still plenty of the seeds left. These were my ticket to a brand new life. And maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have to draw this sword ever again.

Those who I known for for so long are now gone. There is only one thing left to do. I will honor their deaths and their sacrifices with my continued life.

This seed box was a blessing in disguise.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner last night was the same stew I made in noon. I was glad there was a bit left after my emotional crisis. I decided to once again search through my whole house. I knew it in my gut that I should've done the search last night, but I was overcome with fatigue and joy that I didn't even bother thinking about it until now.

It was now early Sun rise. The Dawnchasers on the open field were about as beautiful as any.

If there is a person in this continent who could match the beauty of these flowers, then please let me see her.

I couldn't sleep last night, though. I had too much to think.

I went out to the river. It was about time I washed my actual clothes. Luckily a few of father's clothes are still fresh. I'm a bit surprised, though. Father doing his own laundry isn't something I get to witness on a regular basis. Usually it would be me who would get up and clean them up for the both of us.

I wouldn't say him doing chores is a rare thing. The thing is, farming is sort of like a big chore. In it's own right. I mean, everyday you're tending to the fields like some sort of horrid automaton. Every single day of the year. Sure, there are some days that are merely for harvesting and waiting out Frost month, but most of the time it's just repetitive. So much repetition that it's not even funny anymore.

Even so, that's all through. None of that anymore. Although, with such tedium that it came at a steep cost. A costly subject that I was neither willing to pay nor was aware of the price. But, starting from now on, there was no need to look back and be gloomy. Today was a new beginning.

I went back to my house and got myself dressed in father's clothes. His stench is something I'll have to get used to from now on. I opened the lower most drawer beneath the bed and grabbed a coin purse. I caught what I now call my white robe near the door and headed out to Corona.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The journey to Corona wasn't anything remarkable. A few changes here and there, slight details I may have caught on. Nevertheless, despite it being boring to some, I find walks alone fun. I understand how some people would think voyaging with someone or some people would drastically make the trip itself become more enjoyable. The time it would take from point A to point B would be shorter, time spent would be more memorable and every small talk, sight-seeing and everything else in between would become more and more special. I get it. But sometimes being alone in the right time in the right place can change everything. I've walked this path maybe a thousand times already. Assuredly, one would fall asleep immediately. The thoughts running through your head, the comfortable silence everything around you provides and the ever looming feeling of anticipation is what really gets my blood going.

As the sound of my sandals lightly kissing the ground repeatedly began to bore me, I raise my left ear, certain of what I heard in the distance. I ran up the same hill I used to ran up time and time again and there I was, overlooking the once destroyed Corona Village. Glad to see the sign is still intact after all this time.

I was greeted with normal faces as I approached the main plaza. Familiar faces here and there, but overall, pretty all right. I wonder if Roger and co. are still around and about. I'll just have to find out myself if Fate would provide me the opportunity.

I look around the plaza, quite confused as to where I'm going. Sometimes I stand in a certain spot, not being able to register a single thing that's around me. Basically, lose all of my senses for one second. Then, I remembered my plan. I opened the coin purse I got from that bottom drawer. I sat down on a bench near me and counted the curren inside. The purse actually had exactly one thousand curren.

Then I knew that this was already a great start.

I look around again, swearing to myself that I had seen that very booth before. Or was it a booth? Was it a shop? I don't really remember. I sometimes hate that my mind is always full of unnecessary junk that I find no use in whatsoever. I mean, I found out that dogs wag their tails when they're happy. I was told about this when I was five years of age by a very frill old man. It was in Corona, too. In the main plaza where everybody was celebrating some sort of festival. And here I am, can't even remember a shop I saw two months ago.

I try walking around the plaza, trying to at least get some glimpse of that shop. Despite this, however, I still find it somehow difficult. Not because of my poor memory, but because of the cluster of people swarming from every direction. I swear this feels like a bee hive more than anything else considering it's beginning to become cramped as one.

Eventually, I managed to find it. I never would've guessed that the shop was tucked away near the plaza entrance. I do have a blurry memory of a lowly booth in the middle of the plaza. Oh well, at least I've found what I set out to find.

I was more intrigued that it now had a sign above all else. It was just "Flower Shop" if I truly remember correctly. But now, it says "Carrie's Flower Shop". Without much hesitation, I pulled back the hood of my robe and went inside.

Inside, I was stunned by the wide array of flowers. They all smelled wonderful, as with flowers. Each petal caught my eye as not one was boring nor out of place. It was like a chaotic symphony that blended rather perfectly. Almost like life, actually.

The shop itself is quite on the boring side, to say the least. Just normal wooden works, a little bit of carvings here and there. The usual stuff. I'm not gonna lie, but it does lack quite a bit of space. The flowers kinda get in your face, if you want to put it that way.

"Oh, a customer...?" a low voice echoed from the back. It was a familiar voice. I went in further, curious as to whom the voice belonged to. Low and behold, it wasn't even one day and there we were, face to face again. "Roxas...?" Nolva said, her eyes were sparkling in excitement though her voice was not. "Nolva? You work here?" I asked. She nodded as an answer. I truly did not expect her to be in this place. I do remember her telling me that she was a puppet craftswoman. Didn't think she would step foot in a place like this. A place that has nothing to do with shaping wood, painting wood, and controlling wood. Or the smell of wood for that matter. "Uhm... so... what can I do for you...?" she timidly asked, her face flushed in her own hands.

I have to admit. She does look pretty cute.

I gulped in that thought before answering as a sole sweat dripped from the side of my face. "Uhh... Right. How can I say this? Uhm, can I ask for flower pots?" She perked her head up at me, her slightly confused look made me sweat even more. "Flower... pots?" she tilted her head while simultaneously raising her eye brow. "Yes. Can I buy some flower pots?" I asked again. This time I made my voice slightly more submissive. I didn't wanna sound like a total jerk, demanding flower pots. "Hmmm..." she thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I may be able to sell you those, Roxas." Of course. One can't just simply go to a flower shop and straight up ask for pots. "There are some over by that shop over there..." she pointed the shop parallel to where we are. However, I'm not just here simply for flower pots.

I am here for negotiation. It's actually time for Plan B.

"Is that so?" I said. She nodded whilst giving off a smile. A smile that, somehow, made my poker face dissipate. "Can I talk with the owner?" Immediately after I asked that, her face flew into a state of shock. "Uhm... excuse m-me...?" she stuttered. I'm sure she wasn't ready for this type of situation. "I think you heard me right, Nolva. I wanna talk with the owner of this flower shop." I threw in a tiny chuckle in there, to at least help her calm down. "Uhm... C-Carrie isn't a-around so p-please..." she pushed me towards the exit, though I wasn't moving an inch. So Carrie truly is the owner. Neat. I can't help but feel she's trying to lure me away. That or she's just trying her best to push me away. Either way, I really need to talk with Carrie. 

"CARPENTER!" yelled a voice from upstairs. Nolva flinched from the sound. She was shivering. "Are you okay...?" I whispered to her. She shook her head violently. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" the voice echoed again, followed by heavy footsteps. "I TOLD YOU TO-" a plump woman appeared before the doorway at the back of the shop. She stopped in her tracks the moment she laid eyes on me. "Why, hello there. How can I help you?" she asked, a smile accompanying her question. All too suddenly, like a snap of a finger, her attitude and tone changed. I'm just going to pretend I didn't catch on her outburst just a few moments ago. It would ruin my chances at this. I held Nolva by the shoulders and placed her aside, making my way to the short woman. She was definitely cold. "I'm here to negotiate. I've got flower seeds you might be interested in." she raised an eyebrow on what I said. Looks like it's just that easy to get her attention. "Go on, I'm listening..." she said as she slowly took a seat behind the counter while I was left standing. So much for 'the customer is always right' business.

I leaned in closer. I felt Nolva's presence come closer behind me. "I've got Dawnchaser seeds..." "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE NOT A NOBLE SO HOW COME!?" It was obvious she wasn't trying to keep this a secret. I saw Nolva stand at a corner near us. Totally able to hear our conversation. It was also plain rude of her to proudly say that I was no noble. It was true, regardless on how one would look at me. Although despite the truth being so blatantly obvious, I still felt a sting be pierced at the entirety of my pride. "If you won't believe me, then I'll show you. I've planted some in my field." Without even saying a single word, she immediately ran up back upstairs. It was already clear she was coming with me. 

With all that ruckus upstairs, I turned to Nolva. Who, in turn, bore an expression I could not quite describe. Curiosity, poker face, or was it something else? "You have Dawnchasers...?" she asked, breaking the ice between us. "Well, yeah..." I said nonchalantly.

I still don't get why people would go crazy when I mention the Dawnchaser flowers. It is still a mystery I have to figure out.

"I..." she was cut off by the short woman. "Carpenter you are allowed to go home now. I need to follow this man. See if he's not bluffing." she exasperated, fixing her shoal before as she threw keys to her. "Lock up when you're done, alright Carpenter?" "Wait, Miss Carrie! I have to see this for myself, too!"

Wait a damn moment, this pig of a woman is Carrie? Here I thought she was just a manager running the shop for the real owner. I felt my face burn hotter as I saw both her and Nolva at the same time. I do not know why.

"Fine. We'll wait outside." Carrie groaned as she literally dragged me outside. Again, so much for 'the customer is always right'. After a short while, Carrie's frustration was finally quenched when Nolva locked the main door to the shop. It was a beautiful door, though. Although the same cannot be said about the owner.

I swear my brain chuckled at that moment.

So there we were, heading for my house. On the way there, Carrie was constantly pushing Nolva around, blaming her for not getting her a Sun hat. It was, after all, hours before noon. So the heat was no joke. However, all came to pass as we finally reached my house. My home. "FINALLY!!!" Carrie yelled at the top of her lungs as she sat under the shade of a tree. "So the Dawnchasers are over there, right by the small house." I said, directing them to the field of flowers. They went there as instructed. The moment they saw the field, their eyes were filled with disbelief. Nolva's eyes were filled with hope while Carrie was drooling over herself. "I can't believe my eyes..." she said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!!" she screamed again.

I do want to believe this woman is more animal than person but whatever. It's business.

"You're selling ALL of this to ME!? NOPE! I simply CANNOT accept!" she said out of the blue. I didn't even get a chance to explain myself. But one must try. "That was not my intention, Miss Carrie. I want to sell these under you. Say, I get half of what you gain from these Dawnchasers." She crossed her arms. "Give me a moment. I'll get back to you in a second..." she mumbled as she walked towards that tree.

Which leaves me and Nolva alone.

I turned towards her. She was sitting down, caressing one flower. Somehow, exactly like I do it. It was clear in her eyes that she was completely enthralled by the flower's beauty. The petals were shining really bright. As if they're the Sun themselves. "How did you even get these? You aren't a noble, are you...?" Even she asked me that?

It was already clear from my looks to my house that I was no noble. Though, I do wish such a thing could magically happen to me, I know that in a million possible futures that even such as a peasant like me becoming a noble is merely a daydream. It's just isn't possible. What I am currently seeking is a life worth living.

A life in which I need not risk my life senselessly.

"I mean, just look at me. Do I even look like a noble to you?" I said, breaking my eye contact with her and turning towards the field. I don't really want to dwell on the fact too much. It's just a hard thing to swallow. Somehow, even though I broke my gaze on her, it managed to crawl it's way back to her. Our eyes, then, locked in place. The way she looked at me was something else. I can't quite put it together nicely, but it made me smile.

She smiled back. Though, it soon turned into a sadder smile.

"I didn't mean anything wrong..." she said apologetically. At least that made me calm down a little. "...but, you are kind, right?" she pushed into me a little further. I do not even know where these questions are coming from. Even so, they are still questions directed at me. "What makes you say that?" I asked instead of answering her. She giggled as a response. "You guided me to Corona. Did you forget?" Ah. I guess she got me there.

Our conversation was cut short as Carrie came back from her brainstorming. She seemed rather calm despite everything. She cleared her throat before saying, "Tell you what kid, I accept your offer. Just as long you continue to provide me with Dawnchasers, you will get the half of the income. But, you have to work for me at the shop. Is that a deal?" she said, rather arrogantly, as she held up her right hand towards me. I'm going to tell it to you straight, I've always wanted a job. Working tirelessly to keep you living is, oddly enough, a nice thought to have. But, I'd rather have someone else to work under than her. However, I have no choice. "I accept" I said as she shook her hand.

"Then we'll get a bunch of thugs to put all of these in pots tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow. Come, Carpenter, we are leaving." Carrie said as she dragged Nolva with her. I could see her struggling too. But, even with that, she turned around and waved at me. I know this won't be the last time we'll meet. It's just merely the first.

And with that, I think I may have found a new life.


	11. A Welcoming Abode

Sometimes, even what we desire is the cause of our own downfall...

Ah, this dream again. I don't truly understand why I am dreaming about this specific scenario. It was like a bad joke that was told to you every day at least once. It did kind of bother me, but I know that dreams are dreams.

Never are they real in any sense. Unless, you're consciously reliving memories of your past. I'd wish anything but that. As I've said, the past is not a place where one could simply dwell there and stay.

The aching sensation around my neck started to bother me. My eyes were drowsy still and the entirety of my body felt rather unusually heavy for my build. I was comfortable. As comfortable as one would get from mere monster pelts and a burlap sack to act as a pillow. I felt my body twitch as noise from outside began clustering my thoughts. 

I slowly but surely opened my eyes. The furious shine of the Sun greeted me first. I flinched for a moment before bringing my right hand in front of my face, shielding my eyes from the Sun. Rubbing my eyes with my left hand, I sat up. The usual sight of the house was rather appealing. For once. I stretched and yawn for a bit then stood up and did the same thing. I looked around. It was rather lonely. I didn't remember much last night. Maybe I simply ate dinner and went to sleep shortly afterwards.

Now that I think about it, I may need to do something during the night. It wasn't at all pleasing to hear that I would simply waste the night away for something as expendable as sleep. Though I do enjoy resting, the simple thought of wasting my evening where I could do basically anything for a few hours didn't exactly sit well with me.

I went over to the kitchen and dowsed my face with yesterday's water. I licked the bottom part of my lip and felt it dry. Really dry. I haven't been drinking water recently. have I? Grabbing a cup from the cupboards, I poured in water and drank. Finally felt refreshed, I opened the window to see what sort of commotion was going on outside.

If someone was stealing my stuff, they're not doing a pretty good job.

What I got instead was a bunch of hired goons at a field while an ear-piercing shriek accompanied their every movement. It was not a pleasant feeling to have your ears be subjected to such torture. I examined them for a bit and saw the familiar plumpness of Miss Carrie whose mouth was constantly bickering on about what the goons would do. I suppose this has to do something with me. I put on my sandals, grabbed my robe and went outside. 

I walked on over to where she was. It took her a while to notice that I was standing beside her. "Oh! You! Don't worry, the men are delicate in getting the Dawnchasers." I nodded as I saw one of them trip. I sighed under my hand.

I never actually understood how flowers would be taken care of, but I suppose it requires extreme amounts of dedication and attention. I would assume that flowers never get by on their own without some sort of help. Seeing goons trip over the flower field was a disappointment. As expected, Carrie scolded them the second she caught a glimpse of their said mistake. There were about nine people working so productivity was a factor. If she were to get every single Dawnchaser here, it would take a few hours, most probably up until midday. But who am I to care? I'm not the one doing the heavy lifting. 

Where is Nolva anyways? I took a gander at my surroundings and saw no sign of her whatsoever. She must be at the shop or still be sleeping. It was, after all, a few hours after dawn so the possibility of her sleeping was there.

But I did remember her telling me she does things in her sleep. Things that one usually does while awake. An advanced form of sleepwalking, I'd presume. Though, for her, it was truly the case. She was acting rather strange when she was sleeping. Like her body was being puppeteered by someone. Or, rather, something.

I actually wonder what it's like. Being her. Having your body be controlled by something else. It's scary, if I dwell into it more. Does one actually know that he or she is being controlled? Do they feel their own body perform specific actions?

The thoughts themselves sent shivers down my spine.

I returned to my house, trying to ignore the fieldwork and proceed to my personal routines. I took off my white robe then took off father's clothes that I have been wearing for a full day. I controlled myself of sniffing such garments. I wore my newly washed clothes from yesterday. It'll be useless taking a bath now. I know for myself that I got into an invisible contract with Carrie. I would guess that, starting today, I were to begin working for her.

I'm still completely bothered by the fact that I have to work for a hippo as my manager. Well, in any case, I wouldn't be able to get another chance at this sort of deal now, can I?

Only after I finished dressing up did I fully realize my house was still a mess. I sighed, stood up and reluctantly proceeded to clean it ALL up.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As I was finishing up lunch, which was the regular vegetable stew, again, I was given two consecutive knocks on my door. Considering how it was only two knocks, I were to assume it wasn't Carrie. I stood up and walked towards the door to open it.

And I was right.

"Hello, Roxas..." Nolva said, a faint sound of drowsiness escaped her mouth along with her voice. Her eye bags were pretty much prominent as of now. I did not exactly remember them being there yesterday. Was she deliberately trying to not fall asleep? "Hello. What's going on?" I asked her whilst examining the area behind her.

It seems as everything was done. I'm guessing the Dawnchasers are now sitting comfortably on flowerpots right now.

She yawned before saying, "Miss... Carrie wants to... talk to you..." she said. She jumped a bit on her spot, trying her very best to brush off the incoming sleep, before continuing, "...uhm... you need to come... with me... to the shop..." At this point, I couldn't stand her anymore. She needs some good quality sleep. "Why don't you come inside first, take a nap while you're out here." I said, moving myself aside for her to go in my house.

This was actually my first time inviting someone, let alone a woman, into my own house. It was embarrassing, considering the status of my house. A small construct built on wooden floorboards and supported by the same wood. Yeah, it was a mess. Though I'm not keen on building my own house myself. I'm not that great of a builder, if I were to be honest.

"Huh? But I...!" "Not "but"s, you need to rest." I insisted as I pushed her inside and closed the door behind us. I ran through my drawers to find any sort of leaves for tea. I would assume women would like a cup of tea if they're in someone else's home. "So... you like tea?" I asked her. It was a question that needed to be answered immediately, for I was running out of drawers. "Uhm... I do like one cup of tea, if that's okay with you..."

I swear, a woman can be quite the unique creature. I don't know if I'm allowed to bail out or not, because I am certain that I do NOT have anything in this here house that can be made for tea. Unless if you want to make tea out of tree leaves, be my guest.

With a stroke of luck, miraculously, I managed to find a bundle of mint leaves. Though, I do not know if these are still doable or not since I did not find a trace here before I my leaving to find the pendant. It would be a possibility for father to gather up some mint leaves since he was drinking tea that time.

Oh, now I remember father drinking tea. Damn memory.

"Will these do for you?" I showed her the bundle of mint leaves. "Oh! Yes, definitely!" she was rather pleased when she saw them. I have to admit, I do not know exactly how to make tea, let alone have the luxury to drink it. I run through the cupboards, the sudden feeling in my gut tells me that there was something in there that I need.

And what do you know? I found the recipe for tea in a small clay pot.

"Roxas?" Nolva whimpered. I turned to her. She tilted her head and asked, "You... don't know how to make tea... do you?" And bullseye. I reluctantly nodded my head and proceeded to fill the small pot with water. Well, there is a recipe, so I guess that would compensate for my lack of knowledge. After all, I do have little experience in cooking considering I have made mediocre meals for myself the other day. So I should be fine. I think.

"Do you want me to do it...?" she said as she struggled to stand, her knee hitting the table as she tried to do it, also witnessing her squeal in pain. "No! Let me do this. Besides, you're my guest..." I said. Once she heard that, she slowly but surely sat back down. Well, she did hit her leg on the table...

The recipe says to crush the leaves, but do not over do it, because I'll be removing it from the pot afterwards. I did what I was told. Not to toot my horn or anything, but I do have good sense of judgement, and the crushed leaves seemed fine enough. A bit thicker than what I imagined but it's passable. Then, bring the water to a boil.

I then realized I didn't even start the fire yet. I head on over to the lowest compartment of the cupboards. There is where I store the flint and steel. A few clicks and the used firewood began burning. I'll need to get new fuel for this pyre afterwards. It has been a few days since I got any new firewood.

I sat back down at the table whilst waiting for the water to begin boiling. Nolva was comfortable with the silence I was giving her. It seems that I did not need to speak to her for her to be happy. If only it were that simple with other people. Despite this, she broke the silence first. "How long have you been out here, Roxas?" "Well..." I stared outside the window, the same old tree, mountain ranges, and grass field were the only things present. "...my whole life, I guess." I looked back at her. She tried curving a smile, though, in futility. Her smile was sadder than normal. "How about you? How long have you been in Atlas?" I returned the question back at her. "Hmmm... I..." she brought her hand to her chin, then she brought it back to the table after a short moment and said, "... I never actually had the chance to live there."

Yikes. I stepped on a mine there.

I tried changing the subject but the pot was boiling loudly. I rushed on over and removed a piece of firewood. I threw in the crushed mint leaves and covered the top with a piece of clothing. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything else and I certainly didn't have the correct cover for the pot. But, considering there was a mess of broken clay shards, I'd assume that the cover was broken in the process of either my house search or father's.

I looked at the recipe. I sighed as I saw what the next instruction said. "I'm sorry, Nolva, but says here that I need to keep this in check..." She giggled and forced a smile. "It's alright. I can wait..." I nodded back at her and turned to the clay pot.

After five, maybe six minutes, I removed the cover. The smell of mint filled the room as I took the pot from the fire. I grabbed the spoon and began removing the bruised mint leaves from the liquid. The scent of the steam was rather pleasant and, even more so, soothing to my senses. It almost seemed that I could sleep right after.

As I threw away the leaves, I once again turned to the cupboards. If I do remember correctly, mother used to have a jar of honey she would refill every month or so. After her passing, father would continue this tradition. Luckily for me, I found the jar. It was about half full. I'm assuming father did actually refill it this month. It seems as though I am to continue this tradition.

I took two cups and the jar of honey and placed it on the table. Nolva looked surprised when she saw how complete this was. Next, I poured in the tea into her cup, then into mine. I grabbed the very specific spoon mother would use on the honey. Or whatever this is. I doubt it's a spoon. This weird ball on a stick thing you would use on honey. In any case, I pushed the jar toward her. "Don't tell me you dislike honey..." I sneered whilst pointing at the jar.

She giggled innocently and said, "Of course, I do...". She took the honey dipping utensil and poured in a generous amount of honey into her cup.

Well, then...

She took a sip after my turn of pouring honey into mine. I have to admit, I'm also guilty of pouring too much honey into my cup. I looked at the table and noticed the mess the two of us made. What's worse, I'm the one who will clean this up later. Without further ado, I took a sip from mine.

I was pleasantly surprised on how good this turned out to be, considering this was my first time ever making tea. More so, for a woman, so I felt good that time. As I took in the mint's flavors, I noticed that she fell asleep. I guess it was about time, too. I took her from the chair and made her stand up. I felt a presence from her for a split second before her body became limp and began sleep standing. "So you must be Waverlyde..." He made her body nod excessively, almost shaking her whole torso.

Without much left to do, I opened the door and went outside. Waverlyde followed suit. I'm still bothered by the fact that Nolva's body is simply a puppet now. At least she's getting some form of rest, now. Though I do need to ask. Does she feel tired after Waverlyde taking control of her? I mean her body has to wear out at some point. If anything, I would guess that Waverlyde's soul energy doesn't tap into Nolva's. She does seem rather well when he is not in control.

In any case, I gestured him to come with me. Avoiding that pig of a shop owner can't be avoided anyway...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now noon...

I turn around again for the 28th time today to see Waverlyde trying his best to control Nolva's body. All this time he's been doing his best to catch up with me.

And yes, I have been keeping count.

I do have a much lower patience rate than other people, so seeing him that slow was irritating. Somehow frustrating, as well. But, right now, it seems as if he's getting the hang of this. It's been a few hours, after all.

A few more trudges and we finally reach Corona. I let down the hood of my robe and let my face catch the full blunt of the wind.

As we pass through Corona's streets, the both of us are attracting unwanted attention. If Waverlyde were to control her body better, it would've been fine. But meeting people's gazes and hearing their soft murmurs was a surprise I wasn't comfortable with. But I do understand. Seeing a sleepwalking woman tread around a town in broad daylight isn't really something you usually get to see regularly.

We reached the shop, letting Waverlyde in first. He immediately took up upstairs and left me and Carrie at front. Carrie herself was surprised by the fact that Nolva was casually sleepwalking in the middle of the day. Her eyes darted back and forth from me to her before throwing me a question, "Is she drunk!?" she asked with the ugliest and most disgusted face I could bear witness to.

And no, that was not something to be proud of.

"All I did was give her some tea." I said, shrugging. She sighed in defeat and, somehow, allowed it to slip by. I'd assume Nolva already told her about her condition. I was pleasantly surprised that she was more understanding than yesterday.

Was she in a bad mood yesterday? Well, I'm not in the mood to figure stuff out today, so that'll have to wait.

I walked in and saw most of my Dawnchasers were lined up in neat files near the counter. "See, if the Kingdom of Sun were to find out, we're done for..." she asked as she caressed one Dawnchaser with her left hand. The look in her eye made it clear that she doesn't want this to be spread around as much. If that's how we're going to do business, then I'd have to accept it if I wanna continue living. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, good. Take this apron. You'll be covering up for Carpenter today." she handed to me a black apron. One with a few coffee stains. I guess that's one way to give an employee work wear. I took off my robe and hung it on the rack near the entrance and put on the apron. It's a tight fit, however. I'd have trouble breathing in this one. Well, beggars truly can't be choosers.

"You'll be running the cash today. I'd assume you know how to count, right?" Well, I haven't had a good opportunity to actually learn in a fitting environment, but the books father lent me were good enough when he was still a traveler. I do remember mother being so pleased with me when I finished reading that literature book. It was a good read, I'm not going to lie. Mother also had the greatest courtesy to teach me how to do basic maths.

I simply nodded at her. All I had to do was subtract, right? It would seem simple enough. This was going to be my first job and I won't go around and fail at even the simplest task.

My dependency on my parents stops now.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The afternoon went by quickly. There was a significant increase in customers. That would make sense considering that Dawnchasers were now on sale. Though, I did advise all of them to keep the flowers from public view.

Despite the advisory, however, I still do not understand why Dawnchasers need to be kept from the Kingdom. Are they special flowers for special people? Or are they really something else?

Well, right now, all that doesn't matter. All that matters is that people come in this shop and buy flowers from us. As long as that keeps on happening, we'll stay afloat.

Nolva woke up in the middle of service, too. I was attending the cashier while she was out watering the flowers out front. It was nowhere near closing time, however, as the Sun was setting and Carrie had no intention of letting us go just yet.

"A long day for you, Roxas?" Nolva walked up to me after putting down the watering can. "I mean, I can't say for certain. I've had longer..." "Yes, I can say the same for myself..." she walked behind me, grabbing one of her puppets that she hung around during her shift. "It's finally great to have someone to talk to..." she commented, fidgeting on the marionette's face. "Are you always this lonely?" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't like this at all..." With that being said, she piqued my interest. "What exactly-" my question got caught off as a customer went in. Or, rather, customers.

These were two people. A man and a woman, whose ages are quite close to one another. Presumably couples, but that in itself is a stretch. "Look, honey, they do have them!" said the woman, clearly pointing at the Dawnchaser's direction. Well, that's three checks on my list then.

"Welcome! How can we help you?" we? I've never said 'we' before. I greeted them, redirecting their gazes towards me and Nolva. Judging by what they were wearing they were middle class. You know, those people whose class is named after something I can't quite wrap around my tongue with that starts with a letter 'B'. They weren't ordinary, that's for sure. They certainly look like they could buy all my possessions and can buy me while they're at it.

"Hello, are those Dawnchasers...?" the man walked up to me and pointed at the said flowers. "Yes. Would you like to purchase a pot or a bouquet for your lady over there?"

He was surprised that I immediately caught on the two of them. Well, if you ask me, couples are easy to spot. It's hard walking with someone that is basically your entire existence and you're trying to keep those feelings inside you in public. It's like torture. But who am I to say that? I never had someone. At least, not yet.

"Uhm... Yes. A bouquet please." he preemptively got out a coin purse. Smart move. "Okay, that'll be 500 Curren." "What!? F-fine, 500 curren it is..." he reluctantly brought out 5 more pouches. Seems to me he only thought about these flowers as the norm. They were, in fact, not. These flowers would glow in accordance with the Sun's radiance, so he did not expect such a steep price.

500 Curren for just a bouquet and half of that, which is, of course, 250 Curren, is going straight to my pockets. Or, until I have any, that is.

I nodded to Nolva who took out the good looking Dawnchasers and wrapped them in a neat little cloth. Although the Dawnchasers don't look so good when put in a bouquet. The pure white gets bland fast. Nonethless, the man took the bouquet and gave it to his partner. "Here you go, my dear..." I heard him said that to her as he handed it to her.

I have to admit, it was a sweet sight. I turn to Nolva who was smiling quite brightly.

Without even saying a simple 'Thank you!' to the both of us, they left quietly. As quietly as the woman can get anyways. She was fawning over the flowers even after she got them. I swear I can still hear her yap on how beautiful they are even after they went outside.

People can be obnoxious sometimes...

After that, this leaves me and Nolva to our comfortable silence once again. I decided to pick up where we left off. "Anyways, Nolva-" "Don't you think they look perfect together?" she cut me off as she leaned on the wooden wall to her left, still eyeing the exit. I'm guessing she's fawning over the couple, as well. I don't blame her for it. It is my first time too to witness love in public.

I wonder how that will go for me, though...

"Uh... Yeah. They do look good together..." I said as I looked at the exit, imagining the young couple before me. "Do you have someone else too, Roxas?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. I never even considered searching for another person to love as of now. I only lived because I wanted to live. I live because I survived. I find it difficult to live because of another person other than dependence on survival. It's tricky to me. So, I simply answered, "No..." but I quickly returned the question to her. "How about you? Do you have someone on your mind?" she flinched. Strange. I never found Nolva flinching before. Or was that just my imagination? "Uhm... I... I'm stuck..." "Stuck? What do you mean by that?" "Oh! Miss Carrie!" she essentially avoided my question as Carrie came downstairs. "Did we sell any Dawnchasers yet?" she asked, eyeing me especially. She did, in fact, not leave her room upstairs the whole afternoon. "Well, we sold 16 pots today and 3 bouquets..." I said, miraculously remembering every purchase since noon. "WHAT!? You gotta be kidding me, right?" "Uhh... No, I am not, actually. You heard that right. 16 pots and 3 bouquets."

Carrie couldn't speak that time. The amount of Dawnchasers we sold was an amazing number to her. Though, I did get a tad bit excited from seeing her like this. I was getting half of it, after all.

"Before that, though, I took out half of the income because they're Dawnchaser purchases." I said. Carrie looked extremely disgusted. For a moment, however, before realizing the agreement we have made. Shaking her head off, she said, "That's fine, that's fine. Anyways, it's closing time. Carpenter, get the keys." she said. Nolva bowed her head and went upstairs to get said keys. "You know, you're really reeling in the customers today. We even sold some of our regular flowers." she commented. She walked towards the rack, grabbed her coat and swung it around her body. "Tell Carpenter to lock up, aight? I'll see you two tomorrow." she waved a goodbye as she exited the shop. I waved at her as well, but I doubt she even saw it.

As soon as Nolva came downstairs, I grabbed the income I earned from the Dawnchaser purchases and went over to get my robe. "I'm going to wait for you outside, okay?" "Mmph!" she nodded as she began tidying up as I exited the shop myself.

The main plaza of Corona was still as lively as it could get. Though it was our shop that was closing, the town's other shops and booths were open well into the night. These people were determined to get as many curren as they can in a single day. That's some dedication if you ask me. I wore the white robe. I admit it was pretty convenient for this to transform into my taste. But I always have this feeling. This one feeling that I am bearing while I am wearing this. Though, this is nothing to fret over. Not anymore, at least. I am shouldering St. Paula's memories. That's all I have to do to keep her alive in my heart and mind.

I turned around and saw Nolva putting in the final lock to the shop. With one final sigh, she walked up to me. The light of the lanterns shining above her, emphasizing her pretty face. She was especially so tonight.

"You're going home right, Roxas?" "Yeah. I mean, there's really nothing for me to do here." "Are you not going to buy dinner?" I remembered that I don't have anything at home. She was right. Thank goodness, though, I could've starved. "Oh yeah... I'm going around the plaza for a bit... Good night!" I walked away and waved but my waving hands met hers.

Her smooth touch was new to me. I turned to look at her. I felt her fingers lock in with mine as she stared into my eyes. "Wait... Why don't you come over to my house for dinner?" she said, rather shyly. Breaking eye contact as soon as our gazes met. "What? Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Roxas! You're coming to my house whether you like it or not!" she bickered. Although, she did it lightly. It was cute, kind of. "Woah! No need to get feisty there. Fine, fine, I'll come with." she merely giggled sweetly at my answer. "I'm glad you said that..." she smiled as she walked forward, presumably to where her house is.

She still doesn't know our hands are still intertwined.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here we are, make yourself comfortable." It took us quite a while to even reach her house. It was totally on the outskirts of the village. Not as far as my house, though, so plus points for that. The inside of her house was rather dark. Puppets and various other marionettes hung just above us, littering the ceiling. I'm getting weird sort of vibes from her house. It was hard to make myself comfortable with all these puppets watching me. But hey, if that's how she goes about, I'm not going to judge.

She flipped a switch and a rune chandelier lit up. It wasn't the most elegant chandelier. It was more likely something that was commonly produced in the public, sold for a measly price for normal people. It did, however, do it's job pretty well. One chandelier lit up her entire house. She didn't have a second floor nor was her house separated into sections. It was just one big room.

She went over to her own kitchen. Hers was cleaner, mind you. A lot cleaner than mine. She actually had a fireplace to cook, so it was a lot neater as well. Not a single chance of burning down the house. Meanwhile, I'm living on the edge with my style. I took a seat at what I thought was her dining table. She had one other chair. I'm guessing she doesn't really have a ton of guests at her house.

"You know, this is my first time having a visitor..." she said as she took out a big piece of meat from an ice box. I guess I was right. "I'm returning the favor, so please, kindly wait a moment..." It appears it was my turn to wait for her. It was actually interesting watching her work. I'd assume this wasn't her first time cooking something, but judging from how she looks, she was struggling a bit. Just a bit, though.

This was also a bit of a learning experience for me. It was the first time I actually have the luxury to watch other people's cooking. For someone who only had the capability to cook a decent stew, and only a decent stew, it was an opportunity I wouldn't dare miss out on. I carefully watched her cook as she made quick work of the meat.

The fire in the fireplace was burning quite brightly, so I'm guessing she wants to waste no time in preparing this. She quickly, and quite efficiently, chopped some carrots, garlic, onions, and some leafy things I can't seem to make out and set those aside. She oiled in the pan, placed the meat there and immediately placed it over the fire. While that was happening, the aroma of the meat started to fill the room as my stomach began growling.

I now have no regrets. I'm glad she invited me over.

She poured in rum. I didn't believe it at first but what I saw was what I saw. She poured in the rum and the pan caught fire. I stood up, fearing that the house would burn down. But what kept me from moving was her unchanging expression. I knew I had to trust her. Besides, I don't know really know much about cooking. I sat back down as a sweat dripped from the side of my face.

I won't be staying for long if the house catches on fire.

A few more minutes and she appears to be done. Breathing heavily, she placed in the meal before me and place two plates on the table. Following this, she got two glasses filled with water and some utensils. "I'm sorry! I don't have any drinks and I don't have any-" I cut her off there. It wasn't great seeing her bow her head down and apologizing for things she cannot control. It felt unfair, too. All that hard work and she's just going to say sorry for it. It didn't feel right. "Oh, it's okay. Really. You don't have to..." I held her hand, reassuring her. She needed that. "Come sit, you earned this." I said, directing her to the chair in front of me.

As she sat before me, I took the knife and began cutting the meat. Steam went out of it as I tore through the tender meat. I place a chunk on her plate as well as on mine, she was taken aback by what I did. Noticing her expression, I asked her, "Err... Something wrong, Nolva?" I tilted my head accompanying the question. "You...really didn't have to do that..." I chuckled by that comment. "Nonsense. Besides, I'm sure it's common courtesy right?" by that, she simply smiled and sat more comfortably.

I sliced my piece into a smaller bit and forked it. I took in it's appearance and smell first. I knew deep in my soul that I was going to replicate this. Though, the way she moved around and how fast she prepared it, it would take me a few years at best. I took in a bite. And what do you know? It was, surely, the best meal I've ever had since mother's cooking.

The meat simply melts in your mouth and the flavors. The flavors. That I truly can't describe. I felt a single tear form in my right eye.

"Uhm... Roxas?" she asked whilst playing with her slice. She was doubtful. Even now. "Yeah?" I took in another piece of meat, taking it all in just like the first time. I simply couldn't get enough of this. If only she could read my own thoughts, she wouldn't be insecure anymore. "Do you...like the steak?" Steak, huh? Even the name itself sounds pretty damn scrumptious. I nodded happily as I took in yet another bite at my steak slice. I tried smiling wider, though. I wanted her to see that this was truly something to be proud of.

As she saw my smile, her eyes sparkled. The same spark as she saw the beautiful Dawnchasers on my field that other day.

Speaking of which, I do hope that there are a few left at home. I do want to gaze upon them every morning. I guess it's my only luxury when I have a status such as a peasant. Any other pleasantries would be too much for me, anyway.

As we finished up dinner, I helped her wash most of the dishes. Even the metal pan that she used. I was expecting more, though. At least it was an enjoyable meal. I'd have that on my to do list soon enough.

As we finished up cleaning, we went and sat at the table. All that was left for me was to go home. But, I'm sure Nolva didn't just drag me to the outskirts of Corona just so I can have a free meal. The sparkles in her eyes remained as we sat parallel to each other, staring into each others eyes while occasionally breaking them.

I laid back while she was standing straight. For a lady, she does have the proper etiquette to go with her looks. I still doubt she was pampered enough for royalty, however. Seems her time in Atlas was the main reason why she is here. Or, rather, lack thereof. "Nolva, I said it once and I'll say it again, that was a great dinner." I said to her with a big smile on my face. As soon as she took one glance, she immediately perked up and smiled back.

It was a pretty smile.

"Well, it wasn't at all my best, but I am truly glad you liked it!" she said, bringing the palm of her hands together. She looked quite content now, at least.

"Roxas? There's something I'd like to ask of you..."

"Huh? Sure. Go ahead, fire away."

"Why did you give me tea earlier?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Well, you seem rather tired and I thought you needed to rest for a bit. I tried my best to make tea, too. It was a first for me, so... Forgive."

"The tea certainly helped. Thank you for your kindness, Roxas!"

"No problem, Nolva. You know that was also the first time I had someone over at my house, too."

"Oh..."

"So you're definitely not alone. Waverlyde did do a great job bringing you to the shop, too."

"You know who Waverlyde is...?"

"Of course, silly, you told me that the first time we met."

"Huh...? When did I...?"

"Uhm... Somewhere near a river somewhere in Paradise Prairie? I mean, I accompanied you to Corona until dusk, so..."

"Oh... Oh! Right... Hehehe... Sorry..."

"Well, in any case, I'd better get going. I'll need to be early tomorrow, too. I mean... we'll need to be early tomorrow." I grabbed my robe and headed for the door, realizing I still need to buy some items for my house. There was literally no food at home.

"Right, time is precious. I understand. It was nice having you, Roxas!" she waved goodbye as I closed her door.

I might be feeling something...

Though I do not know what...


	12. Sudden Revelation

It has been a few days since my first day here in the flower shop...

Everything went as smoothly as it could possibly get. Customers are sometimes lined up outside just to get one Dawnchaser for about 100 curren. Yes, that wasn't a joke. 100 curren was the price for ONE flower. Carrie also raised the price for a Dawnchaser bouquet from 500 to 1100 curren in just a few days. She relished in the money. I can't say I do the same, but I guess I'm happy too.

Just as Carrie said, the Dawnchasers were a great advertiser. People actually came to buy our other flowers than the ones I get income from. I guess it's a win-win scenario. As I observed at home, the Dawnchasers can regrow on the spot where the flowers themselves were severed. However, if the roots were to be removed, the blooms cannot regrow. That was a comforting thought because I feared running out of seeds. Due to the commotion the townspeople were having, getting a fresh batch of Dawnchaser seeds were going to be hard.

Extremely hard.

Here we were, I was out watering the other flowers. Nolva was heading the cashier and Carrie was upstairs doing manager things. As I've said, things were going pretty well. I've also remembered to get food for myself at home and bought a few things that would help me with my lifestyle. As I finished up watering all the flowers, I've noticed the Dawnchasers at the display were wilting. And they wilted fast.

Nolva went over to my side. I had to assume she saw me looking at said wilting flowers. "What's wrong...?" she asked me. Then when she turned her head to where I was looking, she already found her answer. "Oh my..." "They don't droop like this, do they?" I turned to her. Surely she must know something about these things. "I... don't know..." "Didn't we already set them up?" "Yes... we did. I remember doing everything... but why?" We were completely in the dark. Maybe we need to get Carrie down here. And fast. "Get Miss Carrie. We'll have to do something..." she looked at me with a curious face. "Do... what exactly...?" "I... don't know as well..." Without much left to say, Nolva went upstairs.

The inconsistency was really getting to me. Nolva said that flowers would last up to three or more weeks if tended to correctly. But these Dawnchasers were something else. They died in no more than three days. I could feel it deep within my blood that there was something we did wrong. I can feel it.

I know it for myself that these blooms were nothing of the ordinary. Seeing them now, I was certain that these are not what they seemed to be.

Several, fast moving footsteps littered the flight of stairs as both women came down from above. "What!? They're wilting already!?" "Yeah! We're surprised as you are!" I said, backing up the confusion with literally nothing but more panic. "Some flowers..." Carrie said, grumbling. "So what now? You know these things are rare as hell to get and we're just going to lose them all in a flash!?" she was right. Though I still don't know how rare these flowers can get but by guessing in all of Carrie's panic, I say they are extremely rare.

Then one specific feeling hit me. Like a rock being thrown at my head. It hit hard, but one I had to notice.

I took off my apron and went to get my robe. I was going home. I remembered something about these things that I wasn't going to waste time on. It was a faint recollection. I was basically gambling, at this point. But, if our business and my income on the line, I am forced to roll the die and go with it. Both Nolva and Carrie stopped me just as I was about to leave as Carrie gave me a death glare, "Where do you think you're going?!" "I just remembered something. I'll be back as soon as I can!" I exited and went my way immediately. "Roxas! Wait!" I heard Nolva yelp as the door behind me closed her voice in.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was already afternoon. It appears that I won't be coming back to the shop until tomorrow. If I go back now, they would already be closing. I've already got used to our early closing time. I wonder if Carrie took into account the distance of both me and Nolva's houses. If ever that would be the case, I applaud her.

The Sun was slowing nearing the horizon as I opened the small wooden door to my own house. I took of both my robe and my sandals before brushing off the dirt on my feet before entering. I just do hope that this very feeling was leading me to the right path.

I opened most drawers, searching for some sort of written paper or an enclosed book. The memory of glancing over the words 'Dawnchaser' was etched into the back of my mind all this time. I don't know how to describe it clearly. It was like a memory that is constantly close but always out of reach. My house was beginning to be as messy as the day that epiphany managed to crawl it's way into my head.

After ten, maybe even twenty minutes, I still found nothing. I did have a bit of a nostalgic trip during all of that, though. Mother's study materials, father's visited places scribbled and labeled on various maps, the same old literature book that I read when I was really young. Man, time sure flies. I wonder how my parents are doing. You know, in the afterlife.

I still believe there is an afterlife. I know that legacies live on in people, memories are truly never forgotten, and experiences last a lifetime. With all those in mind, life after death may seem possible. Besides, soul energies do not fade. At all. Even when the body is gone, the object closest to the person's heart will be it's medium. Or, that is what I like to believe. To this day, I can still feel St. Paula's soul in the robe she unintentionally left behind for me. The energy within the robe always feels like she's giving me a hug that lasts until I take it off.

Then, just as I was on the verge of giving up, I found it. I discovered a small book titled, "Vendacti's Blooms".

I opened the book twice the size of my hands. In it was the collection of every possible flower types in all of the continent. Some I didn't even know existed. Rainbow Rose, Scatterbloom Lily, Frost Bracer, those were just a few examples of the flower blooms in Vendacti. Flipping through the pages, there were some I recognized, like the common Daisies and Sunflowers. Only through this book was I informed that there are a few more subspecies of Sunflowers in the continent. Some of which are rarer.

At the very back of this book lied all the answers. Well, most of the answers anyways. There it was. On the very top of the page, it spelled the flower's name in a pretty neat cursive, "Dawnchasers" The cursive writing in itself wasn't something I could recognize. The writings probably belonged to someone older than my father. How scribbled this was meant that there could only be one copy of this book. And that would be this very one I am holding.

To think of me as incredibly fortunate was a possibility...

Below it, at the very left of the page, laid a sketch of one Dawnchaser. A very detailed sketch that I couldn't replicate no matter how much I tried. Or practiced, for that matter. It was a work that was truly beyond my capabilities. Faint lines pointed at each part of the flower, labeling it for greater examination. From the roots, to it's petals, the book had it all. The label for the petals had a small note next to it, "Can glow indefinitely". Which, for the most part, was true. On the right part laid the details of the Dawnchaser bloom.

The text, unexpectedly, was more clearer and less cursive than that of the title. On it, the text read, "The Dawnchaser is the rarest and most prized flower bloom in the entire continent of Vendacti. Said to be as old as the Dragon Sdorica itself, seeing a naturally grown Dawnchaser is a sight almost no one in Vendacti's history has done. It is also the current flower bloom that is associated with royalty and nobility within the Kingdom of the Sun and is regarded as an honor to have one Dawnchaser in a noble household. With the Carlos family, it was rumored that they have an entire garden of Dawnchasers somewhere hidden in the Sun Capitol"

Carlos family huh? That name rung a bell. Somehow, the name of the self proclaimed heir to the Dragonslayer resonated deep within the recesses of my mind. Like a speck of dust tickling at the back of my brain, teasing me with a feeling I cannot ignore.

With those in mind, I'm sure that the text here isn't all there is to it. I flipped the page to see a guide of some sort. A guide that tells you what you need to do in order to take care of a specific bloom. It was a collection of all flower blooms, listed in alphabetical order. It follows a certain format. First, on the left hand side, you will find the name of the flower bloom. Then, underneath it, it will show you how long it will take for that specific flower to actually bloom. Underneath that one, it will show you how long it will take for that flower to die off without proper care or how long it would naturally last. Next, on the right hand side, you will find the conditions for potting and replanting. Lastly, underneath that, you will find the reasons for the said conditions.

Skipping through most of these to find the flowers under the letter 'D'. Without much effort, I found it. On the page where the Dawnchaser was, it said:

Name: Dawnchaser  
Bloom: 11 days  
Lifespan: Forever  
Potting: Cannot pot; will wilt in 3 days  
Replanting: On the ground ONLY, will lose radiant glow after transfer  
Reasons: Unknown

And there it was. The answer, the savior to our business.

I stood up, joy ran over me as I finally know what to do. This also is a big help to our shop, too. Since this is a guide on every flower in Vendacti, we just need to follow the words written on here. Now, for the mess I got myself in. Papers are everywhere, Sunset was about done, and my stomach was growling. It was about time I took a break from this. And what made it better was the hard work of finding this book was paid off with answers and what's more, a potentially better flower shop in general.

I could feel the public's envy, how only the three of us have an access to such a useful and priceless guide. Tears were about to form in my eyes as my stomach growled even louder. I swiftly took care of all the papers on the floor. Neatly piling them up and shoving them in the drawers was definitely a good idea. I now have a problem with a broken drawer.

Yesterday, after Nolva's dinner, I decided to go about Corona and buy some essential food and tools that I needed. Luckily, as I've said before, the shops and booths in Corona were well open into the night. I even came back in the middle of the night and most of the shops were still open. Most shops anyways. Most people that run the shops tend to fall asleep in that hour, so they fashioned themselves a bell for people to ring if ever they wanted to buy from them. I remember I had to ring ten different bells from ten different shops, as all of them were already snoozing off to Corona's cold wind.

I had to buy a cooking pan. I wanted to eat something more than just stews and soup. The liquid is always what made me full even before taking on the stews contents. I do not know why I always drink from it first and foremost, but I feel like mother told me something like this in the past. Something about how soups replenish the energy within our souls. I don't remember much, but I do remember not listening.

I then bought some vegetables, a lot of firewood and a few utensils. I had too much on me. The income from the Dawnchaser purchases was apparently sufficient enough for all prices in Corona. I do notice that ever since the rebuilding of the village, the quality of products has skyrocketed from low to moderately good. It was a fresh new sight. One I was willing to take in. But what really completed my purchases was a wandering merchant from the East Alliance. He looked like a rabbit. He sold me a piece of meat. He called this one, "salt cured". I do not know what that means, but it does sound delicious. He told me to hang above my fireplace if I wasn't going to eat it yet.

I did what he told me. He also told me that the fat that was dripping from the meat would act as fuel. I was about to test what he said. I went over to my table and brought out the new knife I bought yesterday and sliced a medium sized chunk off of the salt cured meat and hung it somewhere else. I placed a bucket underneath the hung meat to catch the dripping fat. I wasn't going to go around and clean it up after I'm finished eating. It would be a waste.

As with my knife, I took out the metallic pan I bought. I washed it a bit with water. I proceeded to do the same with the salt cured meat. I do remember the wandering merchant guy telling me to wash it before cooking. I might have to take his word for it. Besides, you'd have to wash everything before even beginning to cook, right?

After washing the meat, I placed it on a plate then set it aside then washed the rest of the vegetables I was going to use. Before cutting said vegetables, I washed my knife and dried it with a clean cloth.

I do have to admit that everything needs to be washed. Speaking of which, I might need to take a bath tomorrow before going to the flower shop. I was in a bad shape two days ago, so a refresher wouldn't hurt too much in the morning. Although taking baths in the morning isn't my preferred time. Usually the water in the morning is too cold. Sometimes freezing. The way I like it is when it's either noon, where the cool water is complimented by the Sun's blistering heat, and when it's afternoon, where the water gets warmer by the minute.

After chopping up the vegetables into clean slices, I took out the flint and steel to fire up the pyre. It didn't take more than a few clicks and one tiny spark to ignite the pyre. I guess that fat worked out pretty alright. I would have to salt cure the meats I would buy from now on. That is, of course, if someone would have the courtesy to teach me. Otherwise, I would have to consume the meat immediately.

Judging from the color of the meat that I have, it seems that it would take longer to cook. That and the fact that this one is tougher than the one Nolva served me. Maybe that's just the nature of the meat before being cooked? I don't know, probably just my imagination.

The fire that was before me was burning rather brightly, brighter than any of my man made fires, actually, so the heat was quite noticeable. Taking the pan, I placed it over the fire. I actually don't have anything that could make use for a makeshift stove. Nolva had one in her house. Maybe I could've borrowed it. But, it was really too late for laments. I am now forced to hold this thing with my left arm. Not that it's heavy, in fact it's quite light, but because I have to hold it for a long period of time.

Well, here goes...

After oiling up the pan with some plain old vegetable oil, I placed the meat dead center of the pan. The first sounds that were made was the sizzling of said meat and accompanying it was the smell of said meat. Now I know why Nolva had this particular smile on her face when she first placed the meat on her pan.

I flipped the meat after several seconds with a flimsy wooden spoon. I wouldn't want my first time cooking to be burnt now, would I? I did this for about a few more minutes and I quickly began to notice that my left arm was now tired. I was trembling. Not in fear, however, but in fatigue. I tried switching the pan over to my right hand, but I found out that it was way too uncomfortable that way. I sighed and silently accepted my fate.

The meat was beginning to turn a brownish coloration. It was at this time that I actually forgot to add in my vegetables that I chopped up. These batch weren't exactly the ones Nolva used in hers, but it was worth a shot. Slices of onions, crushed garlic and some leek.

I had the constant thought of adding cheese in there. It seemed quite exciting to put it in there. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But, in the end, I decided against it. I mean, this is, after all, my first time cooking meat and I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready.

When I am ready, however, I'd be sure to experiment with weird ideas. Who knows? Maybe I'll pull something out of my hat one day and it'll taste good. Probably. Maybe. I'm hoping for the best.

After several more minutes, the meat now gave off a familiar scent. The familiarity of the aroma tickled at my memories. Remembering this was almost the same smell when Nolva finished cooking, I took out the pan from the fire and let it cool. The meat was still sizzling, but it wasn't as noisy as it was when I started. I'd assume that the fat was already burnt off or something during the process. Whether or not that is the case, the taste of my meal is all I'm concerned about. I threw in a bucket of water at the burning fire. As expected, it was extinguished.

It still pained me to see I have to replace the firewood with each use.

I took out a wooden plate from my cupboards. This particular plate was as old, if not, older than me. Though, that didn't bother me in the slightest. There are simply more fascinating ancient objects than a wooden plate. But it was the first plate that mother made herself. She simply carved a piece of wood. Again, and again. She did make two more for the three of us.

I actually opted to buy a porcelain plate to see what it was like. After all, it seemed clean and Nolva was using one at hers. But, looking at this wooden plate mother carved out herself, I decided to stick with these plates of hers. After all, I did promise myself I would live out my life in their memory. As much as the memories themselves bring a terrible heaviness in my heart, I can't find it in my own heart to throw away what I remember she worked so hard for.

I transferred the meat into the wooden plate with a spoon and a fork. It was time to test out if my cooking is truly terrible. Slicing out one piece with a knife, I took my first bite. It was about as same as Nolva's. Well, not exactly the same but it's close. Close enough, really. I was really glad I get to enjoy a decent meal for the night that I made. It was a good feeling, really.

After washing up whatever needed washing, I packed everything up. I took the flower guide from the table and placed it in the inside pocket of my robe. Though, the robe didn't have a pocket, I simply wished there was. And, conveniently enough, it formed a measly pocket inside the robe in which the book perfectly fitted into. Taking out the hides and that one burlap sack, I laid down to rest. I made a mental note to myself to take a bath in the morning before dozing off immediately.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I headed out to Corona after taking a bath for an hour and a half. My skin was too sensitive to even handle the freezing river water. How come I easily drink that stuff but when I go and plunge into it I feel like dying? Eh, whatever, at least I got my mind and body refreshed.

I constantly checked my robe pocket over and over again to reassure myself that the flower guide was still there while traveling to Corona. Paranoia really gets me sometimes, especially when it's either something really important or just the insomniac nights. You really get to hear all the bumps that go about in the night. I hate to admit it, but sometimes my body refuses to sleep just because my mind is really bored and is trying to scare me. Even though I need good quality sleep, my body just acts out of it's own accord and refuses to cooperate.

I let down the hood of my robe as I entered Corona. I was expecting little to no customers today because of my absence. Never did I think that I was any more wrong than what presented me today.

There was a whole mob. An awful lot of upset customers right in front of our shop. I guess the public deserves some explanation. I can hear all of them yelling for refunds, new batch of Dawnchasers, and even to close down the shop. Like, geez, I know you're upset but that's a little too much. I painstakingly attempted to squeeze into the raging crowd, throwing in a few "Excuse me"s and "Sorry"s in there. By the look of their faces, they weren't necessarily happy about me. But, nevertheless, I did reach the shop after a few moments.

"Roxas! There you are! Come in, come in..." Nolva was the first to greet me as she made way for me inside. Then came Carrie, who appeared frustrated. At me, specifically. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot rapidly, she frowned at me, "I better have a compensation for your absence...". Reaching in for the pocket in my robe, I pulled out the book. "Here you go. This is all we need to keep afloat." I said, giving her a confident smirk. "The hell is this?" she eyed the book as she raised an eyebrow. That very action broke my confidence. "Uh... a flower guide? I suggest you take a look at it first." and as such, she did. She flipped through the pages, her frown began to vanish as she dived deeper into the guide's contents. "Where did you get this...?" I shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe my father's?" "Maybe, huh?" She took a second glance at it before looking rather satisfied. "Well, at least we now know how these work..." she pointed at the Dawnchasers. "We need a new batch. Now. Excuse me, I'll hire some men for us..." She said, squeezing through both me and Nolva before heading upstairs.

That leaves me and Nolva alone. What's worse is that there is an angry mob right outside that needs to be taken care of. Nolva took the guide for herself as she examined the material thoroughly. "Uhm... Roxas..." "Hm?" "I want you to take a look at this..." she held the book right in front of me for me to see. It was the back part of the book. It had some more blank pages. Presumably for notes. She pointed at the carving at the bottom right hand side of the inside of the back cover. There it said my surname in rather beautiful cursive writing, "Von Zayne"

Now, here I was certain that this didn't belong to my father. If it were, he would've shown me this a long time ago. That and the fact that he had little to no fascination for flowers of any kind. I was now confident that this belonged to my grandfather, whose name I still do not know. I was certain that I would never be able to know who my grandfather was or will I ever know his name. Father himself refused to talk about him, and mother didn't know he existed. From the day my father died, from then on, my grandfather would now forever remain a mystery.

"Did your father own this...?" she asked, she didn't even look at me in the eye. Instead she was flipping through the pages once more, nodding with every page that was turned. I don't know if I have the right to say this, but I don't know anything else beyond that so I confidently said to her, "It belonged to my grandfather. Father had no interest in flowers." "You can't say this is your mother's...? Just look at this writing... So beautiful..." she commented as I sighed. "No, mother only focused of her family, which was us...." She placed the book down before turning to me. "You have to tell me about your family sometime, Roxas..." she looked at me with a saddened smile before averting her gaze towards the big crowd that whose chants and yells were now beginning to annoy me. "But, right now, our customers need answers..." I turned to look at the crowd. Now, they seemed more agitated than before. I nodded at Nolva before heading outside, steeling myself for what's to come.

I opened the door of the shop and was immediately bombarded with vegetables. I was especially annoyed when they got tomatoes sticking unto my robe. Not that I liked it clean, but rather the symbolism that they have tainted St. Paula's memory. And that did not sit well with me. Not one bit.

I sighed and brushed the feeling off, facing the crowd head on. "We want refunds for the Dawnchasers!" yelled a woman from the far back. Her statement caused a supportive uproar from the other people in the crowd as they continued giving me more points and reasons for us doing such things. "Are those even real Dawnchasers!?" shouted one, "We need answers!" retorted another. It seems that I have to resort to the flower guide, huh?

I looked back at Nolva, catching her attention. I drew a square in the air with both my fingers, signifying that I needed the book. She understood me and gave me the book afterwards. I nodded to her as thanks and faced the crowd once more.

I cleared my throat, "People! I have all the answers you need. Behold!" I raised up the flower guide. They all fell silent as they stared at me. "What is that supposed to be?" questioned a man up at the very front. I took a step forward. "Look, this is every flower bloom in the continent." I said, turning each page until I found the Dawnchaser page. "Look here..." I pointed out the page as two, maybe four people were looking. I just needed a few people for me to believe. As long as they did, it was going to be alright. I got a few satisfactory nods and murmurs from the people who had the opportunity to look at the page. "And here..." I quickly turned to the mini guide on taking care of the flowers. I scanned the pages until I found the Dawnchaser one. Once again, I pointed out the facts written in there. They all looked convinced. "Hey, mister, could you show me the Rose segment?" requested a woman near me. I obliged. Turns out that that particular question was the final nail in the coffin. I flipped to where she asked and there laid the details on the Roses. Then, she was convinced.

I took a step back, "Everyone, we just need to replant the Dawnchasers within three days or else they will die." I explained. "You all purchased our Dawnchasers four days ago and the flowers you have in your homes now are, most probably, already dead. Is that correct?" they all agreed. It appears that I have done my job. "Tomorrow, we will restock on Dawnchasers. So I ask everyone to replant them if they ever wish to have them in their homes." As I finished, they all walked away, convinced.

That was also the first time I had to speak in front of dozens of people. I do have to admit, it was nerve racking to say the least. I could feel my legs trembling from fear. Does everyone experience this kind of fear? Do even nobles who speak in front of hundreds even feel the single drop of anxiety from this kind of ordeal? We are just people. After all, we are bound to wear out eventually. But, some do strive to break the limits of man and go even further beyond the possible.

I exhaled loudly, relaxing as everything was calmer. Maybe it's just me, but I am sweating a ton and I only noticed it now. I took off my robe. A small snarl crept over my face as I saw the tomato stains. That wasn't a good sight. Well, whatever. I just have to wash it like last time. I neatly folded the robe and placed it on the foot of the rack near the entrance.

"I did not know you could speak professionally..." Nolva cheered me on. "Professionally...?" "Yes, it was quite the sight..." she smiled. I'm not sure I followed her or even understood what she meant by that, but I took it as a compliment. It's not everyday I get to have a compliment told straight to me from a woman. We both went upstairs after semi-locking the front door. Surely, we didn't want random people having free access to the cash behind the counter.

We were greeted upstairs by a ton of paperwork and a frizzled up Carrie nose deep in said papers. I knocked on the door twice as to get her attention, as she didn't really pay much attention to our arrival. She perked up from the papers and took off her glasses. She doesn't really look much different. "Oh, you two, how's the stuff going on downstairs?" "The riot was dealt with..." I answered her with a generous amount of confidence. As soon as she heard what I said, she drooped down from her seat and exhaled loudly. "Ugh... thank goodness... did they also learn about replanting them Dawnchasers?" Nolva nodded for me. "Then, you two go back downstairs and do regular work. I'll be up here, dealing with these..." she let out her arms, pointing at the two large piles of paper works at both her sides. We bowed and closed the door, making our exit silent.

We made our way downstairs. I took my apron from the rack and wore it. I might need to buy an apron for myself. This apron wasn't as good smelling as my robes. I mean, before the tomato stains, of course. The smell was a minor inconvenience, at best. But the fact that I had to wear it for the rest of the day was getting to me fast. I made a mental note to myself and proceeded to work. Noticing that Nolva was standing behind the counter, I immediately grabbed the water bucket. "The flowers were already watered, Roxas..." she spoke softly. "Oh, right..." laughing rather awkwardly, I put it back down and went behind the counter. I checked the specific bag where the curren for Dawnchasers go. I shook the bag a little, but no luck. Empty as a ghost town.

I grabbed a chair and sat just beside her. There wasn't much anything else to do. Really, this was the first time in this job of mine that I actually had nothing to do. All the flowers were tended to and the cashier was being piloted by Nolva. So it was free time for me. Never had much free time until today. Well, this was my fourth day on the job, so...

For a few moments, all I could hear was Nolva's breathing. The sounds of the outside weren't able to reach inside. Once again, we shared this comfortable silence. I was ready to fall asleep by myself. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Boredom struck me as hard as that one kid that threw a rock at me. Never met him again. Never saw him again. Though I overheard that he went missing a few days later.

I glanced at Nolva. She looked rather uncomfortable. Leaning forward, I asked her. "Hey, you okay? You seem jittery..." "Oh, it's nothing..." "Come on... Here." I stood up and handed her the chair. She was now hesitant to take it. I pushed the chair towards her, insisting that she would take it. She didn't appear keen on accepting my offer. No matter, I'd rather do things my way anyway. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides..." I muttered as I made her sit down. She was still tall enough to have her head just above the counter. "...I can adjust where no people are willing to adjust." I proceeded to sit on the floor.

I glanced at her again. Now she was relaxed.

Huh, never thought I cared for anyone but St. Paula. Not in a romantic way for her, but I still cared. She was like a mother I never had. Or aunt. But still, I was surprised that I actually had the kindness in my heart to do selfless things for the girl in front of me.

She looked at me sweetly, as a way to say 'thank you' I presumed. I merely snickered and smiled under my hand. "Do you sell marionettes Nolva?" I asked her. It was about time we dealt with this silence. "Uh... Well... I did..." the look in her eyes saddened as she said those. I couldn't tell exactly what she felt, but it looked like to me that she was hurt. "...but then that didn't exactly work out as I wanted to..." her voice was cracking. She was definitely in pain.

Then I suddenly felt this urge. This weird urge to hug her. To tell her that it's alright. But I fought against it. I laughed inside my head. I laughed at myself. It would be weird. But, I want to comfort her. My mind was telling my body that I must suppress the feeling of hugging her. However, my heart was screaming loudly to comfort her. "Hey..." I murmured. I don't know how to approach this. At all. If anything, I would simply abandon all logic and trust in mere instinct. That, in itself, was not a good plan. "... what happened, really?"

Honestly, I needed more if I were to truly comfort her. "Well..." She straightened herself before speaking. "It was a long time ago..." Here we go. A story. I never been told a story since I was little and mother as still alive. "...you see, ever since my parents died in Atlas, my grandfather took me in. Maybe my memory is lying to me, but he was a sweet old man..." good for her. I smiled at what she said. At least she got to know her grandfather. "He was also the one that taught me how to make marionettes. It was, after all, the tradition in Atlas to make marionettes. Especially to those who passed away..." she held her hands close to her heart. I think that would explain those two puppets at the end of her house at what appeared to be an altar. "And..." then I saw it. Trickles of tears running through her face. "Then my grandfather passed away... And I didn't even get to say sorry to him..." my heart sunk deep and I felt uneasy. I know that deep in my heart, I shouldn't be asking this one question. But, I did anyways. I was disgusted. Even at myself. "What did you say to him...?" I hesitated.

"...I hate you..."

Then without even thinking about it, I held her hand. It was a risky move, but one I had to make. She was also shocked to see her hand in mine. I stared at her, her tears continued to flow. "Say... do you love your grandfather...?" I entangled my fingers with hers. She felt so warm and yet, I felt cold. She nodded. She can't seem to hold back her tears. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Besides..." I placed my other hand on top of hers, fully embracing her touch. "I never even had the courage to say to my own parents I love them..." If I was being truly honest, I did not have the slightest bit of recollection of saying 'I love you' to both my parents. They must've hated me for it. For that very chance slipped away.

"I'm sorry if I asked you what happened..." "N-no... Roxas, it's not your fault..." she stuttered. But it was my fault. I was the one who asked her that question in the first place. I was the one who made her cry. I held her hand a little tighter this time and said to her softly, "I know how it feels like to carry regrets..." I paused. Several memories flashed before my eyes as my breathing became a little bit heavier. "How they churn your stomach and make your heart ache..." She bit her left index finger, unsure what to respond to what I told her. I took her left hand from her mouth and held it gently. "I'm sorry... Truly..." I said, forcing a weak smile. Like her, I was unsure of what to do next. "Roxas... I-"

Then a customer barged in our shop. Sadly, we were just about to reconcile with each other. Unfortunate timing. I quickly grabbed a piece of clean cloth and wiped her tears.

And just like that, reality came crashing down unto the two of us.

Not even giving us a chance.


	13. A Promise Under The Moonlight

"Uh... Nolva...?" I approached her. I steeled myself, trying to at least act natural in front of her. I know she doesn't like people who are indecisive, so I will try to make this as quick as possible.

It has been exactly four months since I first started working at Carrie's Flower Shop. I hate to admit it, but I do like the life that I'm living. Sure, it does get a little bit tedious with all the house chores and errands that constantly needed to be attended to, but overall, I am content with the life I am living as of this moment.

I would consider four months a long time. It's like a one-third of a year has passed by. But, for some odd reason, a reason I'm trying to puzzle in, I just couldn't stay away from the sword. The same sword that the hero of the Border Wars gave me. It's really funny when I think about it. Interesting enough, I am not suited for the flames of war. I mean, I spent my whole life cooped up in a house where the kitchen floor is considered my bed. Every night, I would come and stare at the hilt of the blade and every damn time, I would fall victim to its unusual seduction. It would entice me to wield it. It had a voice I couldn't stay away from. And every time it did, I went outside and swung it every now and then.

Somehow, somewhere deep in my own heart, I knew I was enjoying it. Swinging the blade to my heart's content was some sort of dangerous virus that I contracted and ingrained into my mind. A thrill that I knew would be the death of me. Yet at the same time, my mind refused to give in. It was like a battle I couldn't simply 'just win'. It was a battle where there are no victors. Only losers. And, ironically as it may sound, I was definitely losing. Though I do not know which side I belonged to. I didn't want to know.

Despite the weird discrepancies with my sword, life inside my house was nothing worth crying over about. Everyday since then, it was only the mundane routine of eat, bathe, go to work, maybe buy something for the house, eat a little bit, then sleep. Rinse and repeat until I am where I am as of now. In front of Nolva, ready to ask her out.

Regarding the business with the flowers, customers are now, miraculously, satisfied with the Dawnchasers. They would come back some other times to buy one, maybe two more Dawnchasers for their household. I remember last month that business was so good that Carrie even told me that she was going to pay me like she pays Nolva. Sure the income from the Dawnchasers were now out of the question, but at least my income of curren was now pretty much ensured. Consistency was now the norm. Never do I have to worry about the lack of Dawnchaser purchases because I am now working for her full time. On top of that, the customers that we got for the past months we're now doubled that what they regularly got before me. So it was a good thought that I brought this much change in her business.

Well, enough about whatever was happening around me. Right now, in all honesty, I'm a bit anxious. I'm not going into a fight I'm going to regret, I'm not doing some grand decision, nor am I going to some mysterious place. No. Not any of that. In fact, what I am about to do is quite simple. But, somehow, even this simple task puts a heavier weight on my heart.

For the past few months, my attention was all taken away by one girl. That girl is none other than Nolva Carpenter herself. For some time now, she was all I could think of. I do admit, I did find her cute the second time we met. First time didn't leave much to the imagination. I mean, she literally tried to kill me in my underwear in the middle of nowhere. But when she is awake, she is this sweet girl that has an unwavering will. She always has this calming aura that would make anyone who comes near her slow down for a bit. Her smile is radiant and just tugs away at my heartstrings. The moments we shared during the last months only boosted this feeling of mine.

Only recently did I notice that my heart raced faster when I was with her. Further proof that I may have an interest in her. No, not an interest. But rather what I was feeling was absolute. Even with this feeling, at the back of my mind, silent and but ever so present, there's this weird feeling that I can't quite put my finger on. I don't even have the slightest idea on what my mind is telling me. If logic fails, we all depend of instinct. Was it doubt? I have no clue...

So, that is what I am about to do...

Nolva stared at me quizzically, her head slightly tilted to the right as I called her name. "Uh... Nolva... Do you have, like, some time after work...?" She let out a quiet 'hmm' as she gathered her thoughts. Then, she bowed her head down, just slightly, before looking back at me with the same energy she always had before. I swear I caught a glimpse at a hint of redness on her cheeks. Though, the redness did disappear by the time we had made eye contact. "Well... I do... why you ask?" "I was hoping we could spend some time together... You know... Go out somewhere? With me, I mean..." I stuttered.

I could feel my heart pound inside my chest as I said all those things to her. I tried breaking eye contact but I was frozen in place. My knees were shaking and my legs were about as motionless as a rock. I tried thinking of other things to eventually calm me down, but alas, every ounce of effort was futile as the upper part of my body was sweating through and through.

Can she see it, though? I hope not...

I totally expected a sound rejection, one with her shaking her head and running away with a face of disgust. I mean, that's what I totally expected in the first place. I expected it so much that it somehow became a given. What I mean is, just look at me. Take a look at the farmer boy who lost both his parents and has nothing to give. But, that wasn't the case. Instead, she looked at me with all the stars in the sky and a wide smile was plastered on her face. "I would be happy to, Roxas..."

A wave of relief and disbelief fell over me as I heard her words come right out of her mouth. A sudden chill ran down my spine as I realized the situation I was currently basking myself in. Though victory on my side was now given, what followed made my entire body fall on nervousness.

I now have to plan out how our date will go. I never actually think I'd get this far, so I was getting pretty pumped up and scared at the same time. Before I actually went to the counter and plan out how this was going to turn out, I'd have to do a risky reassurance. Why risky, though? I would think she would change her mind if I ask her again. Throwing caution to the wind, I breathed in deeply and asked, "So... It's a date?" she simply smiled. "Of course!" she replied.

I walked back to the counter and sat on the chair behind it, trying my best to hide the excitement dwelling within my body. I covered my mouth, itching myself to calm down and lose the smug I had on my face. Eventually, I had calmed down and entered a more controlled state. As controlled as I could get with a pounding heart, anyways.

It looks like she, too, is pretty excited. It's not too common to see her be this happy for anything. All the time she had this slightly content look on her face, yet had this longing feeling behind it all. But this time was different. She was actually radiant and blooming. Like Dawnchasers. Just the single thought of her now made my body feel funny.

Now, I had to focus. Fate has tasked me to make Nolva satisfied with our date later this evening.

The only problem is that I don't know where to start.

If I go way back to her roots, I may be able to find a clue. I can maybe ask her about those puppets she just simply loves. Maybe before that, we can walk around the flower field just outside of Corona. There, we could talk about anything. It would be a chance to get to know each other better. Still, she doesn't seem the type to talk too much. But she does open up to me. She even asked me to talk about my parents.

Speaking of which, the thought of my parents being long gone is now just a fleeting afterthought. Maybe, just maybe, my mind was at total peace now that I live a normal life. Maybe they just wanted me to live this way. No problems, no curse, no sorrow or pain, just a normal life in a normal region. As normal as Paradise Prairie could get anyways.

Recently I never heard from Marcus or Roger. I don't think it really is my concern to go about and look for them anyway. They seem to be just fine the way they are now. Although getting no contact whatsoever with them isn't really a welcoming thought, I like to think they are making amends somewhere. Somewhere where they could leave behind their crimes and live out their lives with only everyday things to worry about. Like laundry, or something like that.

Speaking of things that I never heard of, ever since I killed my father with my own two hands, I never actually got that voice in my head to talk again. I only noticed this last month where I was completely alone with my thoughts in the middle of the night. I was suffering from insomnia that time and I don't want to experience it ever again. I still didn't find out the reason why I was so restless that time. I just couldn't sleep. But regarding the voice, it simply disappeared. I could only think of two reasons. One, is that the curse is now full circle and I will get to experience what my father has experienced most of his life. Or two, I may just be insane enough to convince myself that the reason behind all of this is told to me by a voice in my head. If I was a normal person, I would've thought of the latter.

But realizing that I am no longer fit to be called normal, it all added up perfectly.

These thoughts of mine ran amok for about several minutes until I snapped back into reality. I dozed off, Nolva looked at me with a good amount of concern after she snapped her fingers twice. "Huh...?" "Get a hold of yourself, Roxas..." I ran my hand through my hair, admitting to my mistake. "Yep... My bad..."

She ruffled my hair and smiled in response before proceeding upstairs to discuss matters with Carrie, leaving me up front on the counter. I silently accepted my fate and allowed just a mere fraction of my thoughts in.

I didn't want to daydream at the middle of work now, do I?

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"All right, you two. It's closing time." Carrie announced as she was at the door, about to exit as she was already wearing her night coat. "I'll leave the rest to the both of you..." she waved and the next thing we knew, she was gone.

At least my 'boss-worker' relationship with Carrie has improved greatly. And, funny enough, she didn't even bother when I bought my own apron. She just shrugged it off and told me not to worry about it. I do have to admit, though, she does get rather lazy at times. But that's just part of the work right? We get worn out, exhausted, then frustrated about how life is atrociously unfair, but somehow we just sleep it off and wake up better the next day to do it all over again.

It's kind of comical.

But I was getting nervous. Closing time meant beginning my date with Nolva. I could break from all the pressure put on me, right now. But I knew I just couldn't break. My dignity is on the line. And Fate couldn't be any more kinder than what it gave me a few hours ago. This is an opportunity that is only given once in a lifetime.

Besides, my heart has concluded that I like her.

"Hey, ready to go?" I etched her on, just as she was about done locking the store. Locking up the store was kind of frustrating for both me and Nolva. We had to deal with rusty chains and four different locks, each with a unique twist to it. I remember Carrie being all excited just explaining it to me during my first month working under her. It was also the time Nolva slept for three whole weeks. So I literally had to do everything myself. Looking back, it was a good situation to practice my responsibilities. She sighed as she finished locking the fourth and final lock. She looked at me with a smile. "So... Where are we going?" she wondered, a glint of excitement was evident in her voice. "Well... Let's see..." I paused, doing everything to remember what I planned for our date.

Luckily, in just a few seconds, I remembered the plan. Crystal clear as day.

"Remember that new place that opened up a few blocks from here?" "Hmmm... That tavern? I heard that place was good...". A smile formed at may face, knowing that she agreed to it. Directly or not. I grabbed her hand and lead the way. "'Cuz that's where we're going!"

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The tavern was a bit small. Considering it was pretty new, it didn't really have much to compensate for most customers. Both of us were pretty much the first to be there. That meant dinner hour was fast approaching and we closed up shop earlier than usual. We made our way to a round table with two chairs, just in the middle of the tavern. The smell of alcohol and brine filled my nose, prompting both me and Nolva to cover our noses.

It seems she is unfamiliar to the scent, as well.

I offered her a seat before taking mine. "The smell is overwhelming, don't you think Roxas?" Not even ten seconds in and she is already talking. Not that I am complaining. Not in the slightest, no. "You don't like it? You wanna go somewhere else?" I suggested as I stood up and offered her my hand again. It would appear that she isn't too pleased with how I chose our dinner place. "Oh, no. It's tolerable... Really." she reassured me, making me sit back down.

I hope I'm actually doing this right.

"Well... I'm not used to the smell too, either, so..." I replied, answering her question a few moments ago. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought for a second that you asked me out for me to drink with you..." "Well, this is a tavern. So we could..." I joked, smirking at her and elbowing her arm. She chuckled, "Hehe, nope! Not even one drop!" she exclaimed, raising one finger.

We talked for a while, or maybe even several minutes, as the tavern began filling up. Peasants and workers alike from Corona, mostly men, filled the new tavern. It was beginning to be cramped. This was definitely not good. I turned to Nolva, "Hey, why don't we just get our food and go somewhere quiet...?" I whispered to her, my entire upper body leaning on the table. She silently nodded as we made our way to the tavern counter. I asked the keeper to follow up on our orders.

In a flash, he returned with a, surprisingly, clean cloth that wrapped our food in there. It was still hot to the touch. I paid 78 curren, cheaper than most meals served in Corona, and made our way outside, our fingers still entwined during all of it.

"Roxas..." "Yeah...?" "Why did you suddenly want to leave...?" "To tell you honestly, I was looking around the filling tavern as men were coming in. Then I noticed some brutes eyeing you suspiciously." "Oh... R-really?" "They looked like trouble to me, so I made the decision for us to leave early." I looked back at her after I finished explaining.

Her face was flushed in redness. "T-thank you..." I heard her mumble. I wanted to hear it one more time. But I know she couldn't say it out lout again. "Hm? You were saying something...?" I pretended to not hear what she said. She got flustered and rapidly shook her head, covering her face with her hands, finally letting my hand go. "N-nothing!!!"

Heh, cute...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't have a plan B after successfully evading a bunch of perverted brutes. So I just prompted Nolva to go to her house again.

We didn't really do anything special. We just ate a bunch of low quality food that weren't really up to both of our tastes since we knew how to cook by now.

Yeah, we taught ourselves how to cook. I taught her how to cook stews and soups, while she returned the favor by teaching me fried dishes, mostly revolving around meats and stuff. For a few months, my dishes and meals gradually became better. I was finally confident in my skills as a cook.

I do hope she feels the same. After all, she did almost scald my feet once. She overdid pouring some water the first time I taught her. And I almost burned down her house once, too. So it was a win-win for us. Or was it lose-lose? I'm not so sure.

After we begrudgingly finished our half-baked meal, we just stared at each other for a while.

It was times like these that I truly appreciate her presence. Sure, she won't talk. She isn't the chatterbox type, after all, but her presence is all I need. It was calming, this silence we both share at this moment. I looked around and saw the same marionettes hung up on her ceiling.

I guess it's time to talk about that one, huh?

I straightened myself on my chair, catching Nolva's attention while I was at it. "Do you make those...?" I pointed at all the marionettes on the ceiling. With a wide smile on her face, she nods. "Yes, I made them all myself. I even gave them names, too. Here..." she stood up for a bit and grabbed the nearest marionette within her one meter grasp. She grabbed a rather beautifully dressed marionette, it's face was polished and the puppet itself was very well articulated. "...Her name is Lilian. She's the youngest of all the family." "Lilian, huh? Does that mean she's new?" Nolva didn't say anything, but rather nodded her head enthusiastically.

I say, her marionettes must be her passion, huh?

She then showed me six more marionettes, each with their own stylistic clothing and names. Then a question formed in my mind that was immediately followed with doubts. But, after all, it's not too bad to ask her, right? "Uhm... Nolva?" "Huh? Uh, y-yes? Roxas?" I stopped her in the middle of introducing me to Pauline. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering..." "Yes...?" "Have you tried selling these...?" "No... They're precious to me. But..." "But what?" "But I am afraid that I am ruining Atlas tradition..." that made me chuckle just a little bit. Just a little. I held her hand, "You're not... If you sell these, you could bring smiles to children in Corona." I said, reassuring her. "Wait, what am I saying? Not just in Corona, but in ALL of Vendacti! I assure you!"

We both shared a laugh, finally the ridiculousness of the idea settled within me. "It sure is nice to dream, Roxas..." she said, raising up Pauline before me.

For a while, it was silence again. This awkwardness really needs to be reduced.

I looked outside her window, trying to break the ice. I inspected the environment outside. I know the night is cold, but I could feel the frost crawl up from the corner of the windowsill. Just beyond the glass pane, a field of flowers was in full view. Though, not as 'full view' as I described it, the window wasn't entirely clean. "What did you see?" Nolva looked at me with curious eyes. "How about me go outside for a bit? I saw a field of flowers just outside..." She didn't hesitate and nodded accordingly. I took up her hand and went outside.

"Should we be in the middle of the patch...?" I questioned her. "No..." she disagreed. "Did you forget we take care of flowers?" I couldn't answer her. I looked at the open plains beyond Corona. This was a side I didn't see often. It lead to the sea, if one were to walk straight from here. To the very south, the farthest you could get from the Kingdom of the Sun. I merely took the moon's glow as the gentle breeze came from the sea. The faintest scent of salt can be caught wind of if one were to truly pay attention.

I don't know what lies beyond the south sea. No one has ventured out there and return alive, nor sent a message of where they are. Only the horrifying thoughts of the dangerous waters only imagination could provide.

"Is something wrong, Roxas...?" Nolva called out to me, breaking my line of thought. I shook my head and turned to look at her instead. She was kneeling before the flowerbed, presumably admiring the flowers. "No, nothing of the sort..."

Nolva sighed as she stood up and looked at me in the eyes. Concern and fear flashed in her eyes as she held both my hands."Geez, you really have to stop getting lost in your own thoughts..." "Hmph... Yeah, I probably need to, anyways." "Tell me, Roxas..." she gripped my hands tighter. "...about your family. You promised me a story, remember?"

Now that I think about it, she did ask me once all those months ago. All she did was ask, though. I do not recall a total promise. But, it wouldn't hurt if I got the thought off my chest now, would it?

I'm still not over the fact that they're gone...

"Well... Sit down if you want to listen." As soon as she heard me, she sat down immediately. Looks like someone is eager to listen to me. I say, it does feel nice to have someone to listen to you. Like they're willing to empathize with you. Even when the empathy is just a little. Just a tiny speck, I would appreciate it. But having someone's full attention meant something else.

"Where do I begin...?" I pondered. "Maybe when you were a child...? That's where I want you to start." "Very well, then. Okay..."

All my childhood was just going around and "playing" with mother. I didn't have much friends to begin with, and mother and father didn't have enough to pay for school. So, I just sat at home. When I was just below ten years of age, my father used to be a traveller. He would travel all around Vendacti and bring home some treasures. Some useful, some were not. But they were good keepsakes, at least. He brought me books to compensate my lack of actual education. I would let mother teach me how to read and write, and soon enough, I found myself reading and writing without a sweat. She taught me the basics, too. One day, father brought home a literature book. It was the hardest read I could ever have done when I was a child. But, as years go by, I would reread it again and again until my mouth was refined. A tongue just slightly better than the average person. When I was ten, mother became direly ill. For reasons unknown even to me. I planned to ask father but somehow the topic just couldn't get between the both of us. Father stopped travelling and started farming and growing crops for mother's sake. He would grow vegetables to help her heal. Buy herbs to cleanse her everyday. He did all he could with his own hands. I did the same, I wanted mother to be better so badly. A few days after my twelfth birthday, mother passed away. For months, my father would grieve and refuse to speak, even to me, his own son. He became somber as the years went by. The curse became worse, too. Usually it was me and mother to purge him from the monstrous effects of the Eclipse. In those 5 long years, I felt an absurd amount stress and the constant fear of losing my life. And recently, a few months earlier, he sent me to retrieve a pendant he lost in Totemtaff and I miraculously found it. A pendant that was treasured by both him and mother. As I returned, I was forced to kill my own father. The half of the curse now being reunited in it's fullest form. I lost not only my father, but my dearest friend before I took my father's life. She died in a fire. I didn't even apologize to her. The white robe I wear all this time is my memorial of her. It is, also, the burden I carry everyday. The things my parents left behind either comforts me, or haunts me with constant dread. And now, I live on. Hoping their sacrifices weren't in vain...

"So this curse of yours... Do you still have it...?" "As much as I hate to say it, yes..." "This... curse... what is it, anyways...?" Only then did I realize that what I had in my veins, I did not truly understand. How could I? How could I even begin to understand? The voice's testimony did not even feel like it was the entire truth altogether. Maybe my memory is faulty, but I did remember it pleading for me to believe it. Of course, I did not bother to question nor did I have any right to judge and accuse. I was clueless. As much as I want to seize my own destiny, the reason and the truth are not entirely clear.

"I... don't really know what it is..." I stared at my right hand. It was still wrapped in bandages. I haven't replaced these in a while, too. The last time I did was months ago, ever since my father died, I guess. I did my best to ignore the throbbing pain and, frankly enough, I was doing a pretty good job until she brought it up. Now it's a presence I just couldn't seem to ignore completely. Ironic when she is the one who usually brings me comfort. "But what I do know is that it helps me..."

Nolva tilted her head to the left, "Helps you...?". I massaged the temple of my head. Even I get confused at what I say most of the time. "I can't really find the right words for this, but..." I unraveled the bandages from my hand, all the way down to my forearm. I was surprised to see my own milky white skin as it contrasted to the tan coloration of my entire arm. Even under the glow of the moonlight, the radiance is still awe-inspiring. "... this symbol... this takes life, the soul energy, and gives them all to me. Rebuilding me from the blood it stole..." I said, turning to Nolva who was desperately trying to respond with anything. Her silence even shattered my own collected state of mind. Wrapping the bandages around my arm again, I continued "...Or at least that's what I noticed anyways..."

Though that last statement was nothing short of a poorly built lie. That isn't what I noticed. It's what I truly saw. I tried to at least make her calmer. Though, it was all useless. "Roxas..." was all she could mutter before holding my right hand, the pain throbbing even harder. I winced at the pain. Though I tried to hold myself together, the pain was too much. It was close to a Longtail Beast's fang digging into my flesh as seconds go by. It was slowly getting more agonizing. Soon, I found myself screaming into my robe, trying to silence the screech of agony. "Roxas? Roxas!? What's wrong?" Nolva panicked. She pushed every ounce of her strength to shake me a little, the efforts of helping me hold my composure was all for naught. Although, coincidence or not, the pain did subside soon enough and I could feel my lungs work again. I felt my body drop to the ground as I felt heavier.

Soon, darkness enveloped me once again.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I found my head resting on Nolva's lap, hopelessly gasping for air. I took a look at my surroundings again. We were still at the flower field outside of her house.

She held my head in her hands and gently laid me down on her lap again as she whispered, "Ssshhhh... It's okay Roxas... No need to panic." "Ugh... How long was I out...?" my head throbbing, too, my hand making it's way to my forehead, the back of my hand resting on top of it. "About... A few minutes..."

I didn't bother to ask anymore questions. I needed the time to rest up. I wanted to savour the moment of being with her in this moment.

"Roxas..." she said, caressing the side of my face. "This curse you have... Does it hurt others?" I silently nodded. It was true. Whether it did help me or not, the effect it has on other people and the strain I suffer from begrudgingly holding it, it was not pleasant. I was literally taking life and putting that essence into my own. "Why do you ask...?" "Roxas, please, I care for you..." those words. Those very words sounded so good. But, somehow, my heart said otherwise. Joy was running through my body, though that same joy paralyzed me. "... I don't want you to hurt others just so you can live on. This curse... It has a bad influence on you!" she was now pleading. Her voice was breaking. "So... Will you promise me one thing Roxas?" "Yes, Nolva...?" if I wanted to do anything for her, it would be this.

"Don't ever draw that sword ever again, okay...?"


	14. Messages

It's been a full year since that promise.

Life here in Paradise Prairie was gradually getting better. Somehow. As of now, even though a lot of time has passed, nothing too remarkable has happened around me. Still the same tedious routine everyday, the usual customers and the same scenery. To be completely honest, it was getting boring fast. Not that boring is any bad, it's just that things are unchanging that you sometimes wish that something exciting would happen.

But what made the time tolerable, worth it even, was my relationship with Nolva. Ever since our first date, we've been going out more often. Even to the point where we have time for each other everyday, and all the times we spent together, we treasured. She became more open and is able to talk to me whenever she pleased. To my surprise, she was now sociable and no longer shy. Though, she was able to retain her soft voice. That aspect of her is what I like about her.

I am currently standing in for Nolva. Not just the counter, but the entire shop in general. She's been asleep for two months now and I am missing her. Really missing her. I know I shouldn't really be complaining when she's out cold and sleeping because, well, it's her nature. There is nothing that I could possibly do to even change her. I just have to deal with the constant fatigue and pressure in running the shop solo. Carrie was still the same as ever. The considerate, loud and brash manager that me and Nolva share. A few days from now and I'll be getting a raise.

Maybe now I'll be able to improve on things needed to be improved on in my house.

"Roxas! How are the sales today?" Carrie's voice carried down as the person herself followed a few moments after, in which she made her way beside me, inspecting the cashier. "Hmm... nothing too special, just some regular customers and two new ones I haven't seen..." I said as I tried my best to recall today's customers. "Oh! And the new ones bought the more expensive Dawnchasers, too, so an added bonus...?" "A bonus, all right!" As she took out the curren from the box, she stopped in her tracks. "Also... I'm getting worried about Carpenter..." the tone of her voice lowered into a more somber one, "When is she coming back...?" that's the question I've been asking myself for a while now, too. "I... don't really know when..."

The both of us paused, realizing Nolva's situation. Worse case scenario, Waverlyde lead her to somewhere far. It may sound farfetched, but it is a thought worth thinking on.

I remember that Nolva made up with Waverlyde when she first knew of him. "It was a strange encounter." she said, "...but one I am most certainly happy with!" I kind of get it from her. On why she would say that, that is. It's always nice having a friend with you, but it's even better when said friend is always with you whenever you go. That one friend will always be with you, through thick and thin.

Although I do have to wonder, what kind of unrelenting stress can that unbreakable bond cause between the two? Does Waverlyde even hear Nolva's thoughts? If so, I am more than surprised she kept her sanity all this time. I know I would break from that sort of ordeal, but that's just me. Maybe it's because of her sweet naivete that she managed to hold herself together all this time they've been together. Or rather, their whole lives. But I would rather go back to that comforting thought of always having a friend with you.

Because, to be honest, it's hard to get someone who would be loyal to you. Even so, I never even had a friend before all of this happened. So, who am I to judge?

"Oh well, you know Nolva..." I mumbled. Whether Carrie caught wind of my comment or not, it didn't really matter. I laid back on my chair as my heart sank deeper as the thought of Nolva coming back enveloped my thoughts. Somehow, she was all I could think of. In the meantime, Carrie made her way upstairs, leaving me to my own devices.

I just sat there. Just sat there. Fully engrossed in my thoughts. Once again, the feeling of lost came back. I don't know how long since the last time I experienced this. Whenever I was feeling blue, these static echoes in my mind would haunt me for the next hours or so. It was, what I would call, a horrid experience. Though calling it 'horrid' would be a dramatic understatement.

Well, could I really blame myself? I did not have a good sense of morality since mother died. Or rather, the conscious morality faded. Like a slate being wiped off, or a part of you that was forgotten.

I was lost in transition.

So was father. Indeed, we were lost in our own worlds. But, along with my mother, it seems as though he also lost his sanity. Maybe I'm just overthinking things. The stuff that happened in the past drained me of all emotions. What happened only gave me despair and nothing more. All those years of struggling, fighting, and the desperation to "live", was all in the past.

I am willing to not look back. And, thinking about it thoroughly enough, I am quite glad that these recent events happened. Well, most of it anyway. I, of course, wasn't happy about father and St. Paula leaving, but it happened. There wasn't much I could do. St. Paula was beyond my own intervention, of course, and father was only doing it out of his free will. That was something I couldn't judge and change myself.

Say, I never quite realized it myself, but I was never truly free. Though, in my whole life of confinement, I haven't truly tasted freedom. I don't even know if I feel free or not. The out of place heaviness bounded in my heart was one of the evidences to this.

"Freedom is such a beautiful word..." my mother said to me when we were reading over that small literature book. I do have it on me, though. I reached into my robe that conveniently made a pocket every time I wanted something on the go. I always bring it with me, though reading it was another story entirely. Not once did I ever open these pages. I held it in front of me, rotating it, examining it's features one by one. It really was an old book, although a few years off is just a small number.

On the back, it had the initials of my mother carved in delicate cursive., "R.L.A." Almost like royalty, mind you.

I sighed. I didn't have much to do today. I do have to admit, today is one of those slower days at the flower shop. Those days aren't really fun to deal with, honestly. It's just frustrating. Well, frustrating if you have zero ways to pass the time.

This isn't one of those times, fortunately.

I carefully opened the book. The dust that was collecting within it's pages took me by surprise. Some got to my nose, prompting me to cough and sneeze. We're off to a good start now, aren't we?

I turned my attention to the desk, checking if dust got on anywhere. Luckily, there wasn't much. I would be annoyed if there was, though. The cleanliness of the work place is all on me.

Now that I read it again after all these years, this book is just a collection of small, bite sized stories that little kids can learn from. I thoroughly read each line and found out that each sentence was about as articulated as a well written document from a nobleman. It was a bit of a surprise. Well, to me, that is. How this tiny book ended up in the hands of a lower class man was beyond me. But, even still, I am grateful that it went that way.

Now I truly understood how I got the vocabulary I have today. It's funny when I think about it now. A farmer boy talking as well as an educated royal prince. It was amusing, to say the least.

I skimmed through each story. Not one was the same as the last. Each had it's own unique twists and turns. Some even had- how can I put this lightly? -very questionable endings and lessons.

One such instance was a girl who sold torches. It is stated here, "She lit her torches for the fifth time this evening, and then everything became as bright as the Sun. Then dark, before she woke up the very next day." The lesson stated that she was dreaming, and that everything that she saw was only a fabrication of her own mind. But what made it considerably horrifying, is that the last part was crossed out.

My stomach churned as I read that last line over and over again. It was like a horrible addiction that I couldn't just get rid of.

Rubbing my eyes off, I shook my head in disbelief. Was the author bold enough to put this in here? Or rather, too insane to even consider who would read this book? Innocence can often times put a person off guard. This was such an instance.

I do remember father telling me of a war fought ages past, where everybody, everybody, lost their innocence in exchange for a struggle. "It was a war unlike any..." he said. I do doubt he himself would fight in that war. To be honest, he was a mellow sort of guy. He avoided any unnecessary conflicts and was generally pretty passive.

Well, I wish he was passive anyway.

The war itself was kind of a memory everyone would remember. It was an easy act of reminiscing the historical event. It was, after all, the most important war to date.

It was the Border Wars.

Though I do not remember how the war began, nor do I have any sort of clue what happened. I, of course, was not present in that time. All I knew was that everything changed after that. A once peaceful kingdom that had relatively good ties with the Desert Kingdom became overrun with chaos and desperation. Everybody was eloping left and right and what remained of the royal families and people of nobility were all on the edge of usurpation.

That, curiously, is what father thought anyway.

I'm sure that the paranoia the war inflicted upon it's survivors would eat at their minds from the inside out. Father said everyone was as crazy as the next. As a love story would unravel, that is how he met mother. He was a lucky bastard.

And how lucky was their son? Not so much, unfortunately.

I glanced at the back part again, looking at my mother's initials with absolute confusion. Clouds of doubt now envelop my mind. Did she write this? Hopefully not, I thought, but judging from the handwriting and how the words are articulated says otherwise.

I closed the book, thoroughly disgusted on what I have discovered. I put it down and began to recognize my surroundings again. The flower shop was still as empty as ever. Sweat trickled from my forehead as I realized that the air was quite humid.

Though the hot air could not hinder my train of thought, I did dwell on the matter more. The matter of which my mother wrote a morbid book. I did wrap my head around the possibility that my mother could've wrote that book. Heck, I would welcome it the more I thought about it.

While that's all fine and dandy, the only thing that didn't make much sense was my mother crossing out a few key phrases from each story.

I can't bring myself to tarnish the few remaining memories of my dearest mother. I guess this is what they call love. As much as my heart aches to say it, I do love my mother enough to consider that she herself didn't cross out those phrases. If she wanted me to read these stories, then she couldn't possibly be sane enough to omit anything important. I know for a fact that she would treasure my comprehension when I read this book, leaving no error for misunderstanding.

Maybe I am lying to myself and maybe what I am droning on about would sound too good to be true, but looking back, my mother, Roselia Lieselotte Alderan, was as perfect as a mother could get.

But, like all good, perfect things, they had to come to an end. And I was the one foolish enough to be unable to realize it sooner.

We weren't a perfect family. That I can admit. But I did have a perfect mother.

I flicked a sweat drop from my cheek as the front door opened. My heart leapt from my chest as I saw who arrived.

It was Nolva.

"Roxas!" she cried out. I couldn't help myself, but I ran toward her. As I stood in front of her, her red eyes meeting my orange ones, did I truly feel at a loss for words. I tried opening my mouth, but nothing came out. "How long was I out...?" she asked timidly, breaking eye contact.

It took me the entirety of two seconds to realize that she asked me a question. Her mere presence caused a severe halt in my train of thought. "Huh? Oh... Uhmm... Around two months, I think?" I muttered, scratching the back of my head. "Really!? Did I miss anything important?" "Other than the fact that I covered for you, no. Nothing major." I said, turning back to her. "Oh... Uhm... Thank you, Roxas..." she said, blushing slightly.

I like the fact that she didn't feel the need to hide her burning face. It's little things like this that I appreciate between me and Nolva.

So, she simply wore her own apron and proceeded to work. My aching butt needed to get moving as she replaced me on the counter. Feeling as if there is a sudden need for the flowers to be watered, I gave in to this sudden instinct and began working again.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas, are you planning to go somewhere tonight?"

"Hm? Not really, I'm going home after work. As for the usual..."

"Really? Then would you like to come with me to the outskirts of Corona? I've heard there is a travelling merchant there from the Desert Kingdom."

I laid down the second to the last flower pot out back as I pondered on her offer. At this point, any opportunity to hang out with her is a step closer to her. Whether each off comes from the either me or her, it doesn't matter as long as we get to go out together. Still, I do want to reorganize my utensils at home. I really want to get started on cleaning out the house inventory.

But nevertheless, I'll accept any offer she asks of me. I walked out of the storage room and answered her."Yeah, sure. I'll come with."

"Okay!" she eagerly said. "Let's get this over with, shall we?". She meant work. I nodded and proceeded to lay down the last flower pot with speed and care.

With a full year of experience under our belts (and the fact that the two of us are the only employees Carrie has), closing up shop was always left to the two of us. We were now what they call "trusted employees". As one might expect, Carrie already left a few minutes ago and we were the ones doing the cleaning. But who am I kidding? It's been always me and Nolva who does the cleaning.

I took off my apron, folded it, swung my white robe over me, and placed my folded apron into a conveniently materialized pocket inside it. "I'm going to wait for you outside, okay?" I told her as I headed out. "Okay" I heard her reply as the door closed behind me.

It was hours past twilight. As usual, Corona was lively. Though one might get tired of this usual scenery, I don't. It was like each night was a different celebration.

I enjoyed the sight, and as I was about to be fully lose myself in the moment, I heard Nolva locking the final lock of the shop.

For a flower shop, Carrie had an unsually large number of locks. Well, it does make sense ever since she had me as her employee and Dawnchasers as her main marketing strategy.

As promised, I accompanied her to outside the town. "There it is, Roxas. Come on!" she pointed at the distance then excitedly hurried along toward it. Lights of different colors were emanating from it and with it, came a large number of people.

As I approached the shop, I was entranced by something strange. I couldn't quite put it into words, but something about the shop was enticing to me. Artefacts big and small, flowers of different kinds that I recognize from the flower book, and some objects I've never even seen before.

"Yesssssss?" I heard a voice ask. I looked around but saw no one look at my direction. Only when I felt a tug on my robe did my eyes direct themselves to the person who tried to catch my attention.

It was a demihuman. Her entire upper body was human, but the same could not be said about her lower half. It disappeared into a lengthy, scaly snake body.

It was a curious sight, but I had to keep my comments to myself. "What can I interest you with?" she asked. "I don't really know. Let me look around first..." I answered honestly. She nodded and slithered away to attend to other customers.

I looked around and found myself quite confused on what to buy. More so, what the things around me actually are. It was a fairly unique experience, like looking into a kaleidoscope.

Several minutes into the bazaar, I gave up trying to look for something to buy. I instead opted to search for Nolva.

The enticing feeling of unknown origin was now gone.

After her little escapade of rushing into the shop and disappearing into the various stalls, we kinda got separated. If that wasn't obvious enough. Well, it's not difficult to lose your partner in this. Especially when colored lights and foreign objects litter and overwhelm every sense in your body. Moving around was a pain, too. You never know if the thing you're scraping against is a mystical artefact or a person. You'll know eventually, but by the time you do, it's already too late.

I heard something smash in the distance. I tiptoed and attempted to look above everyone as the sea of heads turned to look at where the sound came from. It didn't help. However, the silence did, as what followed was something no person in this bazaar dared to miss. Or so people thought. As if this was an important royal announcement or something.

Scandals often overrun a town like wildfire, consuming it until it is the only topic they ever talk about for a few days. I don't know the feeling of being at the receiving end of everybody's judgemental glares and snide comments, but I am sure that I am not willing to try.

I squeezed through the crowd and like insects, began to swarm to the incident. I barely managed to excuse myself to the very front to witness quite an odd sight.

A fairly aged woman, who is on the verge of tears, is constantly apologizing for her mistake. Whilst one of the two demihumans insisted that it was not big of a problem, the smaller one, who I assume to be the manager of sorts, started bickering something in their native language, both at the woman and the employee.

The first course of action that every fibre of my being insisted to do was to jump in there and stop them from causing any more trouble. The second course of action is what prevents me from getting attention from most people. Which is, of course, logic.

I guess I really do inherit one of my father's traits because I do not want to get involved with this incident, nor does it makes sense why I should get involved in the first place.

Then I saw Nolva walking toward me after everyone had disappointed faces and began to disperse, back to minding their own businesses.

"What was that?" I asked her. While on the topic of the incident, I still am curious on what happened despite having sufficient information on what I've just witnessed. I guess one cannot be helped in joining in the gossip. "Oh, that? The lady accidentally touched a soul tablet because she couldn't read the writings on it. After she touched it, it fell down. Surely you have heard of it smashing, Roxas?" I nodded. This was good, but curiosity begets greed. "Did you catch what was written there?" She paused for a bit, then nodded. I sighed in relief, thinking 'Thank goodness you know'. "Well... It wasn't really interesting. That demihuman said it was a prophesy of some sort." "Prophesy? What did it say?" "Something along the lines of, 'Blood, Destiny, Eclipse' but that's about it. Three words, big prophesy."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. It was laughable all the same. Imagine etching a few words unto a stone then selling it, claiming it to be a prophesy.

I do often wonder if people can actually look into the future. And even so, it isn't really a set point. I believe that a futures can be changed, and look where I am now. Enjoying a night out with a girl I like just because I refused to stay down with my father that particular afternoon.

Choices matter, and I strongly believe that the right ones will change everything.

In the end, Nolva bought this small jewel encrusted necklace that was made in the Desert Kingdom. It was beautiful, of course. But for a thousand curren, it was a price Nolva was willing to pay. Meanwhile I had nothing. Of course, I don't have any curren on me as of the moment because I just wanted to accompany her to this event.

"Say, when will the bazaar leave?" I asked her, the cold night breeze sweeping through my robe as a chill ran down my spine. "I actually have no idea. We should've asked..." "Yeah... More or less, they'll probably be gone by tomorrow dawn." "Hopefully not. I still want to buy more from them." "Like what?" I let out a small laugh as I said that. "I don't know." she laughed in response. 

Despite being separated from earlier, at least we got time for each other now. For the first time in two months, I am now escorting her back to her house. It really wasn't far from the bazaar since it was outside Corona, but it meant double time for me when it was my turn to go home. But I'm not really complaining. The slower we get to her house, the better. I just wanna be with her for longer.

As if I'm going to go anywhere. Life right now, honestly, is as enjoyable as it could get. For the first time in forever, I'm finally getting vibes from this sort of thing.

Maybe this is what they meant by, "When you're happy, you'll know it!". Maybe this is what happiness feels like.

"Well, here we are..." I said as we arrived at her house. Looking at it now, it was still the same as when I first visited her. Although, it felt more alive than the first time I saw it. "Hehehe, well I thank you, Roxas." she said, bowing just a little bit. "Are you sure it's okay for you to accompany me this far?" she asked me while opening the lock to her door. "Don't worry about me, okay Nolva? I get around just fine." I said confidently. Probably let out a little smirk there but whatever. "Okay, okay. I do trust you..." she murmured as she got inside. "Good night!" she closed it before I could say the same.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I did not sleep last night.

The cold wind entered my house as it extinguished the last remnants of lamp fire. Slowly, I could see, the Sun was rising.

My body felt heavy as my eyes were groggy. I stayed up all night for reasons I still needed to remember.

But as I reluctantly read the paper in my hands over and over again did I realize as well my purpose for my lack of sleep. 

I want to give this to her today.


	15. On The Run

The morning is so bright...

I figured it was time that I ready myself for the day. Sure, it's only the crack of dawn, but it's never actually bad to prep yourself for the day.

As for me, the lack of sleep is as present as pain. I look at myself in the mirror that I bought from three long weeks ago. I looked horrible. The darkness under my eyes couldn't be more noticeable until now. I have to admit it, though, it is my fault for doing this to myself. I hated the truth, but I couldn't hate it all the same.

I think that is what makes freedom so liberating and dangerous. It really makes you wonder what worse things you can not do yourself. For one, I was fully aware of the consequences to my body. As of this moment, it aches as it longs for a peaceful slumber.

But I couldn't help it. This piece of paper in my hand is a testament to that irresistible urge. My heart and my mind couldn't rest, but my body was unable to keep itself together.

I wanted to break down, right there and then, but there was so much to do today. Slamming my fist on the hardened floor, I picked myself up and proceeded to dress.

Ever since I was liberated from the shackles of my father, this place I call home was now honored with schedules I myself have created. Now, there was no longer a thing that would hold any activity back. There was always productivity and cleanliness to be had. And, after a long time, I was proud of myself.

I realized that, as painful as it may sound, the better life that I am living right now is the result of bloodshed and unspoken tears. But as I have said, I was willing to not look back. Now, right now, the only thing that one could look forward to is the future. And I'll happily be able to do just that.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I arrived at the flower shop quite early. There weren't many people around, but some were already rearing their butts off to face the day ahead. It was your typical early bird sight here in Corona, but somehow, without a proper explanation, I could feel that this wasn't going to be a normal day.

I pulled down the hood of my robe as I sat on the nearest bench from the main door of the flowershop. A few blocks from here, I could see the main bulletin board as it is filled with it's usual onlookers and announcements.

A few moments later, no sign of either Carrie or Nolva, but someone has placed papers on the door. I often forget that Carrie herself was subscribed to the Kingdom's newspapers. I walked on over to pick the papers up. I am quite sure that Carrie wouldn't mind her newspapers being read.

But, I can assure you, anything else other than newspapers, she will find a way to make your life a living hell. Or until she calms down. Either way, it'll be quick anyways. Quick to anger, quick to forgiving, I say.

To be quite honest, I never once laid my hands on the Kingdom's newspapers. So I am certain that I have absolutely no idea what is happening in the Kingdom.

Helping myself to a boomshroom kebab from a food store nearby, I sat down on the public bench and began scrolling through the articles.

And, for someone who was outdated on everything since my birth, I was quite aware on some of the various issues shown in here. Some articles include, but are not limited to: "Roger Acelin Still at Large: Bounty Steadily Increases" "Farmers on Strike" and "Major Sale in Corona Village!!".

Right now, it seems as though they had done a pretty good job emphasizing on Roger's whereabouts. I'm sure that they won't be able to find him soon, not that he had plans to stay in Paradise Prairie if I can remember it correctly. And besides, it's truly a dangerous game to be hiding right under the one's who are all out for your blood. I just hope he doesn't throw caution to the wind and do something unnecessarily stupid. But I know enough to know that that wouldn't happen at all. However, if something does in fact happen, it won't be long before I spot him anywhere near that incident. The article reads, "Roger Acelin still on the run from the Kingdom of the Sun. New reports sight him with a white wolf and a demihuman roaming around Paradise Prairie. Though, through more reliable sources, he's been spotted nestling himself in Corona Village. We advise our citizens to be on guard and report to your local authorities immediately if one is to encounter Roger Acelin"

Looking at the other two articles, one I had a few ideas on while the other I am completely aware of it. The former, which is "Farmers on Strike", was an over-exaggeration of a simple convention. It all happened a few days ago when all of the farmers of Paradise Prairie would come together once every year to discuss their crops and stuff. I only came because I was invited, and partly because they had good food that I am too poor to buy. Anyway, they all had this heated argument about Longtail Beasts frequently roaming the land. I just volunteered to sweep them up, even though there are only a few incidents of Longtail Beasts these past few months. I remember a Kingdom reporter came in unexpectedly during that one heated argument and went to eavesdrop outside. It was kind of stupid, I have to admit, because everything written here is overkill.

Meanwhile the article, Major Sale in Corona Village!!", is just a recap on what happened last night. Apparently, the article reads, "'The broken stone tablet holds an important prophesy', demihuman merchant says. 'Only those who have read it on that night, the others being the other merchants I came here with, know about the said prophesy. ' How important this prophesy, we will never know as the interviewee refuses to give more information on the matter at hand." The other details of the article only refer to this as the biggest sale the desert merchants have had over the last five years. Which, to me, sounds incredible. I don't know how difficult it is to sell items, especially when you're in the middle of the desert, but I can tell that it requires the dedication and patience in order to do so.

But the definitive article that truly caught my interest was the main article that covered the front page entitled, "New Royal Family Welcomed!".

The article reads, "The Carlos family welcomes a new addition to the ranks of royalty within the Kingdom of the Sun. The new family, which, for most people, has been beautifully renamed as the Lovell family will be receiving their own Dawnchaser seed as soon as the arrangements are complete. The family's exemplary contributions and discoveries has rightfully earned them a place in the noble houses in the Kingdom of the Sun. However, the family history has some shady depth to it, as the Lovell family was quite known for their notorious acts of corruption and domestic violence. These were the grounds in which they have settled into to consider their inclusion within the royal families. Despite their questionable history, they have redeemed themselves and have had their fair share of struggles. Now, they will be the first family to have ever received a Dawnchaser seed since the Aldric family."

Exemplary contributions and discoveries, huh? Is that what it takes? I am quite sure that earning a place, let alone being rightful, in the world of royalty is no joke. I doubt that a simple idea as an act of heroism will be enough to make me noble. But not many systems are just and true. After all, money is as much of importance in the upper classes like the blood that runs in our veins. Well at least my suspicions were correct, they do in fact look into your family's background. And looking at myself, I would have little to no chance of getting this type of grand recognition. Quite frankly, I would agree with most of them if they ever do say that right in front of my face. My grandfather's records was lost and his whereabouts are unknown, my mother died from an unknown disease, my father died by my hands, and now their son is an employee at a flower shop. An anti-climactic ending to a line where bloodshed was the only way.

And I wouldn't be surprised if bloodshed was truly my only path. Even though I made a promise to Nolva, I still have a feeling that everything that she did to prevent me from picking up my blade would all be for naught. Even if she stood there, arms across and obstructing my path.

But this article really bothered me, like an itch you cannot reach. I read it twice, leaving no room for error. And, I think I have found it. "First family to have ever received a Dawnchaser seed since the Aldric family". I remember mother telling me about the Aldric family. She told me her aunt was an Aldric but her aunt really didn't know about her existence because she herself ran away from home.

In a way, I am royalty, though blood isn't really important compared to the status that you have right now.

So the Lovell family is the first family to have become royalty in twenty years. That's all right, I thought, but a small detail was bugging me through and through, and that was the Dawnchaser seed.

Is the Dawnchaser flower really that important to them? How come they only give out only one seed to a royal family? I know that someone gave father a full box of Dawnchaser seeds, and they're currently in my possession, but we are not royal. Let alone be worthy of a box full of them.

So why? Why did someone have the absolute authority to simply give us a box of the Kingdom's prized flower seeds? I am still not sure if Dawnchasers are really that important, but assuming that they are, my situation has gotten itself more confusing by the minute. And as the confusion grows, the aching feeling of foreboding negativity ensues.

I put down the papers and finished my boomshroom kebab. A few minutes has only passed. Of course, no significant activity was following. No sign of Nolva and Carrie, either.

It seems that I am going to kill time for now. So, I took out the small story book my mother wrote from my robes and began reading everything.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was beginning to be significantly hotter. It was now hours past early dawn and people are now rumbling about the village, focused on their own tasks in mind.

Me? I'm sitting here with Nolva on the bench.

"I hope Carrie hurries up. It's scorching, don't you agree?" she turned to me, seeking my agreement. I merely nodded as I look at her. She was sweating now. A few more hours and we were going to be drenched in our own sweat. "Say, let's go somewhere cooler." I suggested and she immediately stood up and followed me.

We went into the nearest shop stationed nearest our own work place. It was an antique shop, one with an employee Nolva was quite friends with. She went in to catch up with her while I stood outside under a borrowed umbrella, looking for any trace of Carrie. I took a few glances left and right, then looked back at Nolva, who was happily chatting away with her friend in blond.

I still have no idea how I should give this letter to her. Even though I really really want her to know, I still can't find the appropriate actions to do. It's like a puzzle that keeps changing it's answer while you're thinking.

She came out of the shop wearing a big smile, it was also when we spot Carrie. I instinctively grabbed her hand and went to the shop together, not uttering a single word. The silence was broken when Carrie was fumbling around with her keys. She never fumbles with her keys. "Oh, good morning you two..." she mumbled in a pretty panicked tone.

Nolva tugged at my robes, looking at me with a subtle worried expression. Looking back at Carrie, it was quite clear that something was wrong. Though my curiosity instinctively told me to ask her right now, I just had to respect Carrie's level of secrecy. And besides, there were only a few significant times where she did share her experiences albeit they weren't really good stories to begin with. Still, we had her full faith as employees but not quite as friends yet.

"Hey, boss. Is there, uh, something wrong?" she immediately headed for the stairs before replying, "I'll tell you soon, I just got to deal with this first...". She slammed her office door as soon as she reached upstairs, rummaging loudly through her papers in her office.

This isn't really a good time to be giving a letter to her. Now that she had given us reassurance of the truth, we were now on the edge of our seats. What was going to happen was totally beyond us and we were worried that what Carrie is dealing with may eventually be the reason we'll lose our jobs. Well, that's just me over thinking anyway. Well who can blame me? I am about to change my life with this letter addressed to the girl I like.

As for the contents of said letter, I am quite confident in what I wrote. Though I refuse to go over it again. Somehow, when I read it, I am, what they would arguably call, disgusted with myself. I do not know why I should feel that way when I already said that I was really confident that she would answer me to the best of her ability. One year, for me, is already long. But, the thing is, maybe it's because of this reason that I may fail, she is usually absent from our one whole year of friendship.

I can understand that distance can prove too much of a strain to a relationship. And I may not be able to see her everyday of the next years will be together. However, I know and fully understand that doubt can throw a man off of his game. And at this point in my life, where the bondage of a house is no longer holding me back and each decision I make may lead to life or death, I need to think for myself. Once I do that, I can finally think for and about others.

This is the path I am willing to take.

It's a few minutes in and I am now confident that this is the time I will be giving the letter to her. She seems to be transitioning into a good mood and she isn't so tense when I walk near her. However, an awfully pleasant surprise lurched it's way into this time of the year.

Two familiar faces managed to come back. And what a time they decided to come back. "Roxas?" Kittyeyes pointed at me with a look of utter disbelief and, at the same time, pure joy as I took a step outside the counter. "Hey, Roxas!" Roger's voice bellowed in the flower shop as Kittyeyes lunged towards me for a hug. As much for rogues on the run, Kittyeyes does retain that sweet scent of hers. We broke off the hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" "Kittyeyes said we needed flowers. For whatever reason, I do not know..." Roger answered me, subtly rubbing the back of his head. "You work here Roxas?" Kittyeyes asked me, focusing all her attention to the Dawnchasers on display nearby. I actually hesitated in answering. I came a long way from fighting Briggs a year ago. I did save their lives and dragged Roger into a wild goose chase. It was losing the adventurous spirit that made me quite nervous.

But regardless of history, this present is what makes me happy at the moment. And I'd be damned if more than one person would find out about the life I am content with. "Well, yeah. Ever since I came back from Totemtaff, I've been working here for a whole year and a few months now." "Well at least you look better than you were all those months ago." Roger slid in a snide comment, followed by his own amused chuckle. I can't help but get out my own retort, "Same goes to you, old friend." as I heard Kittyeyes snicker at the far corner of the shop.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the end, they bought some Roses and some really healthy Sunflowers. Some might say that the Sunflowers we sell might even rival that of a Dawnchaser's glow. It's a fun little thought, but one that isn't entirely true nor possible. A bouquet of Sunflowers pale in comparison to one tiny Dawnchaser. They bid me farewell, but I feel like this meeting was over too quick.

There was so many things that I needed them to know. But, I cannot really prioritize my social life with my work. As with many things in our lives, there are things that are important than the rest. And even though this is really basic, it is essential to see the difference of values in our day to day things. Some might even say that family is most important and should be attended to at all times.

Well, what am I supposed to do?

I think now is truly the most opportune time for me to me to hand over my letter to her. The world has delayed me far too long. I took a deep breath, calmed myself for a little, then tried to not stumble on my way to her. "Hey, Nolva..." I muttered quietly, I even doubt that she didn't hear me. "Oh, hey Roxas. Is there something wrong?" "N-no... not exactly. I just wanted to-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!! YOU TWOOOO!!!"

Carrie's voice was clear enough that she didn't even need to come down. Although, she did anyway. "You two, we have to go to the sq-"

And immediately, another person came into the flower shop. But it wasn't really a customer to begin with. It was a fully armored Sunshine Infantry scout. "All citizens are required to gather in Corona Town Square as ordered from Regent Theodore". Carrie fell silent at this order. "Y-yes, we'll be there soon..." Carrie said with a shaking hand, dismissing the soldier from the shop. "Roxas..." she turned to me. "I need you to destroy all traces of the Dawnchaser flowers after the royal announcement. Run to your home, me and Carpenter will be destroying the Dawnchasers here..."

I was at an absolute loss for words about what I just heard. It took me a while before I completely understood what she said, and even then I am still lost. Some things did not add up, and this was a prime example of it. I did not know what to do, but I had this aching feeling that the truth will be out in the open soon. Though, it did fill me with dread. "Right now, we attend the royal announcement...." she said as she headed for the door.

It almost slipped my mind that I am going to give her this letter of mine. Looking at her, the thought vanished from her head as well. Looks like I have to wait, then.

"Carpenter, just lightly close the shop with a lock or two. We are still going back after this."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We arrived at the square a few minutes after the Sunshine Infantry solider told us to do so. It was already quite crowded. If Nolva would take a few steps forward, we would be lost in a sea of heads. Instinctively, I pulled on the hood of my robe. I did not know why, but I did. I also inhabited this ancient feeling of longing for something. All the same, I do not know why. Nolva held my left arm as we walked toward Carrie, careful not to bump around into people as much. That, at least, calmed my senses for the time being.

We settled in the far left, facing the town's entertainment stage. Several minutes later, Dylan Levon clambered on top of the stage and went behind a wooden podium that held the symbol of the Kingdom of the Sun, a large parchment of paper held tightly in his hand. Rolling the paper out and clearing his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the square, he spoke, "As you all, the residents of Corona Village, may know that the Carlos family will welcome the newest addition to the ranks of the noble in the Kingdom of the Sun. As with this, they shall be honored and therefore, be the first recipients of the Dawnchaser seed in twenty years. However, a problem has risen. The royal box of Dawnchaser seeds were stolen. The mystery on how it was stolen is still being investigated by us. In line with this, I would like to inform each and everyone of you to give us any information regarding the perpetrators in this heinous act. Some of you may or may not know, that this particular box of Dawnchaser seeds is the only one in the continent of Vendacti and is highly valued. That is all, may all of you be blessed by the Sun!"

And with that, fear ran through my body as my robe consequently turned a deep shade of black. Carrie tugged at my robes then nodded. I took this chance to disappear and go home. I knew what I had to do.

I ran through the dispersing crowd as fast as I could do undetected. I kept the hood of my robe down at all costs. Whether I'd be bumping into Roger, it didn't really matter. Only now did I realize the danger I put the flower shop in. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

The more it made sense, however, the more fear it induced.

How long did it take for the Kingdom to know that their most valued possession was stolen and was being planted for low prices? How long did this charade last before getting to the higher authorities? Do they know who I am? Are they coming for me?

Only one way to find out.

There were still a few more Dawnchasers on the land I used to plant them. Destroying them would be quite simple, really. I took a rusted sickle from the inventory I failed to sort out and started cutting the flowers from their stems. Starting a fire, I threw all the stems into the inferno. All that was left was the seeds. I sighed in frustration, I had to forcibly remove the clean wooden planks that I worked so hard to polish on and dig out the Dawnchaser seed box.

It was slightly covered in mud, now. Last time I saw it, it shined liked the brilliance of the flowers it contained. But, I was conflicted. How do I return this seed box to where it belonged without being accused for theft? The damage was already done, as I saw the contents of the box. It was diminished to a measly countable number of thirteen seeds.

But, as much luck the number thirteen would give me, the answer was already at my doorstep.

The same blue haired man that I helped all those months ago, draped in a very exotic robe, covered in mud. It wasn't the same one he wore when he was, I believed, a messenger for their leader or something. Now, he looked like he was on the run. "Why... Did time already catch up, Roxas?"

"Marcus? What? I don't... what are you talking about?" "Well, I decided to drop by after the announcement..." "Wait... you were there? How come?" "Were? HA! Were? I AM everywhere!" he bursted out into a maniacal laugh. I wanted the truth, as with the my own dry tongue tasting the humid air. Besides, he wasn't like this at all. More importantly, what happened to him? "Why are you here? I thought you'd be helping your professor or something..."

"Ah, yes. But I wanted to have some fun, you see... Professor Clovis was all business, he said I was worthless for not bringing you back! And I think that's where I went wrong..." I gave him a stern look. He was getting to the truth, I just had to be patient enough to hold back my own tongue. "That thing you're holding. It was like snatching a wolf from it's den. Difficult indeed..." Marcus pointed at the box with absolute disgust. "Then I regretted taking it, of course... They had magic that could track me down. I had to improvise..." he chuckled like a madman before continuing. "I gave it to your father... Hehehe, he was a smart man, too, your father was. He had a sense of grandeur, too..."

And all of this because a man, who was clearly old enough to live by himself, was called worthless? I didn't really believe it. Not one bit. However, that is the cruelty of the truth. Everything else was impossible and none of them provided a clear explanation. But, as of the moment, that didn't matter. I had only one thing left to do. If doing the right thing would be to giving back the box to the Kingdom, then this is the only way I could do it without my head being mounted on a wall.

I placed down the box on my table and grabbed for my sword. Like a child being reunited with it's mother, the warmth of belonging echoed from the blade to my arm. This is what I was missing. I knew I couldn't stay away. I knew I couldn't keep my promise. But this is how it should be. How it has to be.

I may never look at Nolva the same way ever again.

Darkness lingered from my arm to the blade. I could feel it's power growing. But, at the same time, the same pain that once haunted my body returned. And it's relapse was no ordinary joke. It seared, but I could bear it. It felt like a hundred knives pierce into my arm, but all the same I could tolerate it. And worse, I could accept it. I drew the blade towards Marcus, my so called "friend" who put me into a situation I did not ask for.

I know it now. If it wasn't for him, my father could've been alive right now. But, at the same time, I was thankful. My father needed mercy. And he did give it to him. We gave it to him. And now, I'm going to repay that favor. "Ehhh??? What are you going to do, Roxas?" he taunted me along with a laugh like he did all those minutes ago.

"I'm going to take you to prison..."

Instantly, magic swirled from his item and blasted it's energy forward. I dodged left, it's beam nowhere near my body. He has blasted my house to bits. I swung forward, the energies my blade emitted doubled it's speed. The blade was as light as a feather, and each strike was deadly. I could feel it. My blood was feeding it's power, and it was hungering for life. I swing again, cutting his finger. Marcus hissed in pain, but my blade was doing it's job. The blood that was dripping from Marcus was going to the blade. Soon enough, it felt full as energy surged through me. Marcus jumped back and shot fire from his artifact. The flames seared the ground and reignited the flame that feasted on the Dawnchasers before. Now, my house, too, was on fire. I needed to end this quickly, or else everything that I had every worked for will be gone for good.

I charged toward him, dodging everything he could ever muster. I slashed at his legs and caught his right shin. Blood oozed from the wound as Marcus fell to his knees. Writhing in pain, I took the artifact for myself and smashed it on a nearby Rune stone. The soul energy that was imbued in that item was absorbed by the stone that destroyed it. Now, it glowed a bright blue hue.

I looked at Marcus. He was holding his wound a little too tight as he whimpered like a lost child. I went back to the charred mess I called my house and took a bundle of rope and tied him up. I didn't need to do his whole body, only his hands. He is my ticket to salvation. I decided to at least treat the wound I dealt him.

I am not sure if what I was thinking was possible, but it was worth a shot. Freedom comes to those who don't seek it. And that was a dead ringer for me. I held my blade to his wound as his pleas for mercy ringed in my ears. I felt the blood that I stole from him slowly latch on to his skin. I felt weaker, too. Then, pain was searing through my arm as I saw the wound was healing. Then, it came to a halt. Marcus' tears began to stop, too.

The situation was beginning to turn somewhat tolerable.

I went back into the ashen ruins and took the box from the table that was miraculously untouched. I wiped the ash off of the box. It now looked as decent as when it was stolen. "I guess I am done for, huh?" I heard Marcus yell from behind me. I turned to him, face bearing no emotion, and nodded. I took the rope and dragged him along to Corona.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait, so what you're telling me, is that this bound man is the thief?" "It is what it is... He confessed to me an hour earlier..." It was a hassle getting to talk to him like this, but it was going to be worth it.

Nolva and Carrie, after this, would be free of charges. Hopefully. All I cared about today was bringing this man who I once called my friend to justice. His motives didn't make much sense. Colonel Levon thought so, too. But, I just hoped that they would believe me. I didn't get my house burned down for nothing.

"Well, looking at you now, it seems you are telling the truth." Colonel Levon said with an aura of finality. His soldiers immediately turned to him, telling him to discredit what I have said. "But, there is the box of Dawnchaser seeds right there. And this..." he opened the box, showing the contents to his soldiers. "... is the real deal, men. I am sure he used some of the seeds, I presume?" I couldn't answer but nodded instead. I was guilty of using those. That was something I didn't want to admit for real. "Thank you for your cooperation, what was your name again?" "Roxas..." "Thank you so much Roxas, Regent Theodore would be pleased. May the Sun Bless you." Colonel Levon patted my shoulder as they took Marcus and the box away.

I don't know why I feel this way, but somehow this act of doing good feels good. I unironically enjoyed this one act. But, I am certain that this is the mark of being human. They say good and evil are embodied in everyone. Not one is purer than the other and that balance is always maintained. If this is the true essence of humanity, then my mind would be sane for the years to come.

But, just as I thought things were going to be fine as Colonel Levon is walking away with Marcus, Marcus yelled, "ACELIN!!!". Roger turned to the sound of his name, and sprinted as fast as he could, Koll and Kittyeyes following him. Marcus then broke free of the soldier's grip and ran for his life. A soldier ran after him whilst Colonel Levon ran towards Roger's direction. I ran after him, for I too feared for Roger's life.

For some damned forsaken reason, I felt I am to blame for this unfortunate timing. All I had to do was bail Roger out of this one, just like with Briggs. But the question dawned before me as my ran slowed into a walk, how was I going to do that after doing a valued service to the Kingdom?

I followed the Colonel and some soldiers, holding my sword as tightly as I could in my right hand. It throbbed the nostalgic pain I didn't miss.

They had them cornered, all three of them. Roger and Kittyeyes' backs were toward each other, and Koll was growling like he never growled before. The soldiers closed in, but I couldn't help them. I didn't know what to do. Then heat crawled up my skin.

A bright red flame erupted from where Roger and Kittyeyes stood. There stood Koll, burning immensely as the shoulders lay on their backs. Scared and confused, all of us took a step back to witness what Koll had become. "A Glimmer Wolf!? I thought those things were extinct!" I heard a nearby soldier said. A Glimmer Wolf, huh? Well that explains the heat he always has on him. Though, the next moment caught all of us off guard, as Koll charged through the soldiers like a fireball. Each of them fell as Koll ravaged each one and the other.

I wanted to go help the unconscious Roger and Kittyeyes, as Colonel Levon was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough, I was face to face with Koll. And he did not recognize me. "Koll! It's me, Roxas!" I tried to get him to remember. But, as with all animals, all they cared about was the prey before them. The pain from my arm was on tune with the heat from Koll. I steeled myself as best I could, for I knew what was to come.

I jumped as far as I could from Koll. As expected, he lunges towards me in a flaming state. I leaped to the right, the flames barely touching my robes. Twisting my body counterclockwise, I jumped at Koll as his flames were dying down, landing a clean slice to his left hind leg. I immediately rolled out of the way, as his bite almost found it's way onto my robe. I raised my sword to strike once more, but Koll merely whimpered as he ran away. As disappointing as it was, I was relieved it was over as soon as it started. That was very dangerous, even for me.

I turned to the masters it ran away from. They were both regaining consciousness. I ran over to help them, but decided against it as soon as I saw Colonel Levon running towards me. I ran towards the other direction, I ran towards Koll.

The heat still lingered. Then I realized what was happening all around me.

Corona was on fire. It wasn't just the town square that was burning, every single building and structure were being turned to ash, and there was nothing I could do.

All I could do was run around, panic, and silently watch as the flames ate at the world I once accepted as my new home.


	16. The Right Thing to Do

I see the ashes of a fallen era glisten with the cinders of it's own mortal folly...

There I was. In the middle of a burning Corona Village. Everyone was running for their lives. The nearest river was miles away, as far as anyone knew. There was nothing anyone could've done to stop this inferno. It was, as they say, a fool's errand to attempt it.

And how a fool I was....

I did not dare turn back. I couldn't. What I had done, it could not be forgiven. I am forced to think that I had wasted my opportunity for a future I may be able to take. My act, "noble deed", was thrown out the window the moment I decided to tuck tail and run.

But that's all up to speculation. I did not hear the colonel scream my name. He would've recognized me and told me to apprehend my friends. But I was too much of a coward to face him.

I do wonder, however, if what I had done was for the best? Or, did it have the world's best interests in mind? Though as much as I would like to process that, there is so much going on around me that it feels rather dull to think about.

The screams are getting louder each moment, each sounding more gruesome than the last. The fires were getting hotter and the flames were, if I were to describe it, racing towards the blaze of the Sun.

My skin was getting irritated as my vision blurred. I needed to move. And fast. If I don't, I'll be one of the many bodies they won't be able to have a gravestone to give. And, to be completely frank, the thought was not a comforting one.

Lumbering through the smoke, I tried to grasp for air that was clearly out of reach. How long until I could hold on was a question circling through my mind. Despite that, I still pressed on. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I cleared through the rubble I could not see, cut myself against the metal I did not expect, and breathed in the smoke that tortured my body as I could barely hold myself together.

For what felt like eternity, I marched on through the unseen. And then I took a deep breath. My lungs took in the refreshing summer air as my vision returned. I could clearly hear the birds were chirping in the distance as I rubbed my eyes in relief. I was at the crossroads leading toward Totemtaff Ridge. An odd nostalgic wave forced it's way unto my remaining functioning senses as I turned around. The sight I remembered when I retrieved that pendant my father so longed for was now just a pyre for a disaster no one foresaw.

The fires that engulfed the village were now as tall as that giant skull father told me about. Yes, it was quite big. I was relieved to be outside the blazing inferno, but for some reason, I had a feeling that I needed to go back. An echo that reached deep in my heart, one I could not explain.

I almost completely forgot about Nolva.

Energy surged through me as the thought of her enveloped my mind. I circled the flames as I ran toward the other entrance to the Village, one that was closer to the flower shop. The screams of countless people were now being muffled by fallen debris, and a faint sound of flesh being torn was nearly audible within the raging fire. My mind only thought of the worst as I steeled myself to enter the village again.

Though the pilfering flames robbed me of my only way to breathe, the paradise that was the outside was no longer within my reach. Once again, I found myself with no real way of navigating this inferno. Although the feelings that were pushing me onward were the only things keeping me from blacking out, I still couldn't help but wonder the desperation of the current situation.

Perhaps I am being foolish enough to care. And at what cost does these feelings have? Am I going to pay the price for such absurd ideals that I wasn't able to uphold?

Maybe, maybe not...

However, I soon found the familiar street I saw everyday. I immediately went over to the flower shop. Fortunately, both Carrie and Nolva seemed to have escaped. But on the other hand, the place itself was in shambles. The sign, the display, everything was reduced to ashes.

I looked around me. There was no other people. The rumbling of armor echoed in the distance as the smoke loomed above my head.

Maybe I was truly stupid to go back. I was worried so much that I forgot to think straight. Maybe that was all it took for me. What a pitiful way to die, I say.

Well, if I am going to die, I might as well look around.

I went wherever my feet took me. Though all I could see was smouldering debris, stuttering fire, and wistful ashes dancing about. The fires seem to die down, though my spirits were going down with it.

Along with the sound of echoing metal, came the sound of my feet kissing the ground. Though I do not enjoy this very sensation.

Then I hear cries somewhere. They were near. If whoever broke down in desperation, I might as well accompany them. After all, dying alone is never good for the soul. The last thing you want to be is a revenant thirsty for a revenge it'll never get.

And what I found beyond the city wall was a familiar sight. The striking blue haired young man stood there, bawling his eyes out where I could not see them. My footstep crunched a burnt twig as I moved forward, his reddish eyes met mine in a flash.

"Not running away, Marcus?" my voice was clustered with the crackling of the fire. He gave me a vulnerable look, one I haven't seen in his eyes. Usually it would be full of ambition. Though my time spent with him was quite short, it was clear that he was yearning for something.

And now, after what he said, after what he had essentially done to my family, I think I know why.

Those lifeless eyes simply beg for the sweet release of death. As much as I began to loathe the man before me, my heart couldn't simply do it. A part of me was guilty of something. Though, whatever that was, it was still in the dark. But as I stared silently at Marcus did I realize what I felt.

I think this is what mother would call, "Pity". Yes, I think that's what it was.

But even I doubt myself sometimes. Why would I feel pity for the man who took away the only family I had? Why would I feel pity for the person who convinced a man to turn on his own beloved son? Maybe I am a bit too kind on father's memories.

"Why did you do it...?" I spoke out of the blue. It may be true that I got his confession first hand, but I demanded the truth. A part of me also didn't believe his words as true. "But as ridiculous as it may sound, the truth is ever so unbelievable..." I remember mother whisper that to me in her sleep before she died. The only response I got was his silence and a faint crackling of fire. He turned to look me in the eye once more, but no words came from him. Marcus only stared at me without a clear conscience, without conviction. "Why go all this trouble just for..." my voice got cut off.

It was now that the thought of his ambition ran through my head. I did not know what he wanted, and at this point, nor do I even care. But, at least, I wanted to know the reason why. "I already said it, didn't I?" he said as he finally faced me. His eyes burned with hatred. "I was worth dirt... I worked so hard to get him to trust me, I admired his works, and this is what I get? He's right. Undoubtedly and irrevocably so..."

Professor Clovis, was it?

He wanted something to do with me. Was it because of my curse? I am pretty sure people would get slightly curious on what I am capable of doing. It is nature, of course, I don't deny that. But, am I really something that should be fought over?

"What exactly happened, Marcus?" He flinched right as he heard my question. He trembled as he pierced my gaze with cold, hard fury. "He wanted to use you..." Hold on a moment, use me? "When you met on the outskirts on the prairie, he wanted a sample of your blood, see?" He pointed at my right arm. Clenching my fist, I could definitely feel the aching pain, now. "For what...?" "I'm just as curious as you." "I'm guessing he failed, huh?" "Obviously..." he snapped. "So what's his failure got to do with you...?"

"About that..." his voice was reduced to mere whimper as he said it. "I was testing out a rune scroll from his lab and found myself within some secret chamber in the Sun Kingdom's Palace." This sounds way too ridiculous, even for me. But either way, it's magic. That's what the Rune Academy is for, right? To understand what we simple folk do not. "I messed around, panicked and found myself with that accursed seed box when I came back." He spat at the ground. "Clovis immediately threw me out, calling me 'worthless' and a 'waste of time'. I did not know why the box made him that way, but I found my answer anyway..." He threw me a small card from his pocket as I caught it with my right hand.

On the card, it read, "The Royal Dawnchaser Seed Box. Treat with care"

"I needed a way to dispose of it. I gave it to a man as I was panicking in Corona, searching for some sort of abstract solution. He happily took it off my hands. Only a few days after did I realize that I gave the seed box to your father..."

And so, everything else became clear. So everything was a farce, huh? It's funny, really. I have searched for the truth only to find out I've been living a lie. There really was no point in giving those people those bouquets of Dawnchasers.

For once, I thought I was doing good. I guess it is too late now. I have done the right thing. Have this man before me arrested and returned the seed box to it's rightful place. 

Now, what to do?

"All this, all from a simple mistake...?" I raised both my arms, showing him the death and destruction from our actions. I doubt he feels any remorse from it, but rather regret. Well, I'll be surprised if he feels anything after this.

I know now. He didn't mean it. He's just as naive as me. But what good does that do as we stand on the ashes of a village we shared a few memories with?

"I guess this is where we part, eh Roxas?" I said with a forced smile. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but standing here now, what choice do I have? I slowly drew my sword and took a deep, remorseful breath. Despite being in the center of seemingly endless flames, I did not taste the vile smoke that came from the pointlessness of destruction. I simply murmured, "I'm sorry..." as I launched myself to him.

I'm sorry to hear what you have to go through, Marcus. My mind tells me to bring justice to a culprit, but my hands hesitate to even do a clean swipe.

Now I regret healing him. I can barely manage a scratch as he desperately tries to flee from me, dodging my sword swipes as best as he possibly could. I pressed on my attack and landed a clean cut on his left shin. As he stumbles to aid his left leg, smoke was blown away as I heard a cry...

"There he is! Capture the culprit!" Colonel Levon bellowed to his men as he pointed to Marcus. In a flash, Marcus tried to run. But in that very moment, the pain from the leg injury was too much as he groaned and tumbled toward a low burning pyre.

A few soldiers went and apprehended him. I withdrew my sword and before I even know it, Colonel Levon put a hand on my shoulder. "Good work, Roxas!" he commended me as he put up a thumbs up. Even though I know I'll be praised for this, half of it didn't feel exactly right.

I looked around me. The village fire was in it's final stages. The flames that were insatiable were now struggling to eat away at whatever it could touch. It was finally over. It seems that I get to live another day. "All right men, take him away! We'll report this to His Majesty as soon as we get back."

And with that, the platoon was heading out to the Sun Capitol. We were left to our own. At least, for now.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked toward the exit of the village. Or rather, what was left of it, or any part of the village for that matter. Everywhere you look, you'd only see faces deep in despair and tears, ruins of buildings who were prosperous only hours ago, and right here, right in front of me, a dream of a life without bloodshed crushed between the fingers of absolute fate.

Then there's a life wasted away in chains behind bars. As much as I want to forgive him for his foolishness, the damage was already done. There was no longer room for fixing what was already broken, and that passed before I realized it was even broken to begin with.

I never thought that I would be able to brandish this sword again. But, thinking about it now, it seems that fate would want me to struggle. Whether it be metaphorically or literally. I eyes lit up as I saw a single tear fall from her pretty face. Tightening my grip on the sword, I know there would be no escape.

I failed.

"Roxas..." Nolva couldn't contain her voice. "I thought you'd...!" tears continued to fall as she slowly inched toward me. I merely answered, "Yeah...". I know I couldn't explain myself out of this. I simply could not. "I'm sorry..." "Enough, Roxas..." I looked up. She regained her composure and continued, "I knew what you've done. People... told me about it." I wanted to say something, anything, but my mind and my mouth wouldn't cooperate in the slightest. "But... Roxas... You promised me... Me!" "I know... I'm sorry."

And before I knew it, it'll be the last time we ever see each other again.

"I'll see you, Roxas..." I nodded. I did not even bother if she caught my half-assed response or not. I knew that this would happen the moment I picked up the sword a few hours ago. I watched her slowly walk away, fading from my sight, away from my life.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up the next day, groggy from yesterday's turn of events. I searched my robe and found my letter to Nolva missing. Though I am a bit sad, it was already too late.

Everyone in Corona didn't have a place to stay last night, for obvious reasons. Some reluctantly went to Sun Capitol and temporarily live there, and some started rebuilding the village entirely. Of course, I couldn't sit around and watch them do it themselves. Partly because I, along with my father, built some of the houses in Corona. I did what I thought was right, and that was important. Besides, after what happened yesterday, I don't really have a place to go.

There were no signs of Roger and Kittyeyes after the fire died out. Koll went missing, unfortunately. I did not catch Nolva or Carrie as I was helping the other villagers. And as of now, my life is at a stand still.

I stood up, got whatever meat I have in stock and cooked it. I wasn't in the mood to do anything fancy. As I was finishing up the meat, I saw a parchment on the table. My memory is hazy from yesterday, but I was sure that piece of parchment was not mine.

I put out the fire, placed down my cooked meat, and took the parchment. It was a letter addressed to me. There was only a handful of people who knew where I lived, and only two of those I talk to on a nearly daily basis.

On the damp paper, it read:

Dearest Roxas,

I'm sure you already know why I left. I'm sorry, truly, really I am, but I couldn't stay knowing you betrayed me. I know it was for the best that you picked up that blade, and I figured that this is for the best for me, for us, too. I packed whatever was left of my valuables in my house and by the time you read this, I am already heading to Atlas. I know you'd try and look for me, but please, don't. It pains me to leave, but I have no where else to go.

I'm sure if fate would allow it, we'd meet again. And once we do, maybe, our lives have changed for the better. You gave me memories worth keeping, and I love you for that. I may never know what you were going to tell me, but I am sure you'd say "I love you" too. You and I both have the deepest regrets. Maybe I acted selfishly, but I did what I felt was right. I am certain that when you picked up the sword, you felt the same way I did. I would never forget you, Roxas. Please be well, even if we don't see each other again.

With deepest love and regret,

Nolva Carpenter

P.S Waverlyde sends his regards

Huh. My heart ached when I read this letter. There was no doubt about it. I am happy that she, too, felt the same way. I thought that it would be fine to be with her. However, fate wouldn't allow it.

"I did what I felt was right..." we both did. We did what the world demanded of us. But really, at what cost...?


	17. Progress

Another day has passed, huh?

It has been at least three weeks since the fire that had devastated Corona. Everyone was doing everything they could to rebuild it. I am one of the same. And today, it was going to be an ordinary day of rebuilding Corona from the ground up.

At first, the fire only seemed to have affected the buildings. However, it was no surprise that it also affected the supplies people had. The Kingdom of the Sun has aided in the relief operation on Corona and has offered extra help in reconstruction. In which case, everyone in Corona was happy o accept.

As for me, I had to ration all of my food to last until the next two months or so. Travelling to Poleva Desert to resupply was out of the question. It was exhausting to travel to Totemtaff, and I sure am not planning to go to Poleva anytime sooner. Going to the Sun Capitol would also be a waste of curren for me. The higher economic status meant that prices would be higher than that in Corona. And I already have a lot of things to manage as of the moment. I'm not willing to have money be one of them.

Right now, a smoked chunk of meat was all I had for breakfast. It's not much, but at least I ain't dead yet. Using my robe in this time of year has proven to be quite agitating than helpful, too. Because of the restoration project that is currently underway for Corona, coupled with the hourly travel to get there, exhaustion would usually get up to me by the time I arrive and actually start helping.

And this time, I don't plan on being a burden on society. With Nolva's absence, which I was severely upset about, I am currently alone. Roger and Kittyeyes would show up every now and then or so to check on the restoration, help with supplies and catch up on whatever is happening to me. From what Kittyeyes told me, she and Roger are planning to head to the outskirts of Paradise Prairie, almost completely isolating themselves. Well, not entirely. The loss of Koll had an impact on them as well. Aside from that small incident that sent both me, Roger and Koll on a panic, I was simply saddened at best to have Koll leave.

At this point in time, I accepted the fact that Nolva left for good. She said it herself, if fate would allow it, we would meet. But I know so well from experience that fate wouldn't allow a simple request such as that. And I sincerely hope for her safety and life, whatever she may be doing and wherever she may be.

At least she left behind something for me to learn from. After all, maybe I was too focused on her that I wasn't able to act properly. The blade welcomed me more than any hospitable home in Vendacti could.

Though I couldn't avoid the blade's call, the same can be said about my curse. Ever since my encounter with Marcus, I have been experiencing the mind numbing pain I have definitely not missed all my life. Except this time, it is a tiny bit worse. The fractures of my past are now here to haunt me. Crystalized darkness has begun to cut through my skin, mostly on my right arm. It is indeed painful.

And I fear that the fate of those who have the Von Zayne blood course through their veins is upon me. I am not excited about this. No one should be excited about this. For now, I need to keep myself in check.

I must not panic. I must not give in. I must overcome. I must not be cowardly.

I won't be a failure.

I put on my sleeveless shirt and loose leather shorts and head out for Corona. It may be true that the symptoms for the curse are wide in the open, but what choice do I have? Either way, I am still going to be suffering.

I remember the first time father went on a pseudo rampage in Corona. He was a strong man, but his will was questionable. The villagers were frightened, mother was frightened, we all were. However, mother stood her ground after purging the curse from father that time. She was proud of her husband's strength. She was not afraid to be driven away from the village.

I did not understand what she had done that time, but I knew for a fact that we weren't sent away. We weren't shunned. Instead, we were supported. We were promised the best hospitality.

I didn't really get it that time. Those were years ago. And now, I am praying for the fact that they kept their promise until now. Until only their son remained.

I do not know if people would remember their promises they have kept for so many years. If the people they talk to actually matter, if they truly care about the people in their lives. Even after my experience with Nolva, I just couldn't help but wonder.

But, despite all the doubts, there's only one way to find out. And that at this point in my life, I just couldn't stagnate anymore. I have to focus on living. Whether to survive or to make the most out of everything, or even the bits in between, I have to live.

But as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Carrie...?" I'll be honest, for all the people I expected to visit, the last one I'd be expecting is my boss. But now, it's officially former boss. Frankly I did not manage to tell her that I quit, but due to the flower shop burning down, I felt I had the necessity to call myself an ex employee. "Good morning, Roxas. I am here to talk about a few things. If you mind sparing me a bit of your time, at least..." Carrie said. She was mellow, not really carrying that aggressive attitude with her today. More so, she seems calmer than usual. "Oh, sure. Come in, come in..." I closed the door behind her as she took the only seat in my house. "So, how is Nolva? Where is she anyway?" "Nolva took off to Atlas as soon as she could." Carrie looked shocked as he heard my reply. "Atlas? Why would she go there?" "I'm just as curious as you..." I muttered, scratching the back of my neck.

Her letter was all too sudden. I'm sure Nolva had good reasons to go to Atlas. And if I'm completely honest, I'm not worried about her safety. Knowing Waverlyde, she's in good hands. "I just can't believe she would leave without telling me..." I kept silent as Carrie mumbled to herself a bit more. "And about your job, Roxas? Will you be staying?" And I was hoping she wouldn't ask this, but it appears I have no choice but to speak my mind. "Ma'am, I am running low on food around here and I have resorted to rationing. I'm sorry, but I will be quitting my job." 

To my surprise, she didn't immediately clobber me. I expected she would attack me, or something, but I guess she was also expecting this from me. After all, everyone in Corona was focusing all their efforts in restoring the village that running a flower shop at this time wouldn't exactly be the smartest decision. "Well, it seems that this is where our contract ends." Carrie said as she took out a piece of paper and tore into shreds. "I best be going now, Roxas. And oh, thank you so much for your service. Good day!"

And like that, we never saw each other again.

I would've asked her where she was going, but at this point, it really is useless to ask. It's not like I'll be following her. Perhaps I would've asked her out of concern or just plain old curiosity. Either way, the information I would've gained would be rendered useless at the end of the day.

With the last contact of my old work gone, I went up to Corona and continued providing assistance.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And with that... We are through! Oh, thank God! That's it, Roxas!" David called me off as I nailed in the final nail. This week, we've managed to build at least three houses.

For a team of only six people, we did a pretty good job. Albeit, the plumbing and all that stuff is missing from the small houses we managed to construct. And to top it all off, people were actually happy of our work.

I sat down with the rest of my team along the quilt that has been spread on a field of green grass. We were having a pseudo picnic as Armin brought us some snacks. "I'm beat... Good work today, everyone!" David commented as he looked back on the finished house. For a leader, he is twice as proud of our work as we are of him. I did the same as I took a bite out of Armin's ground meat sandwich. I'll be honest, if you've been rationing for a while, every food that goes through your mouth will eventually taste heavenly.

"Where are the others?" Armin asked us as he pulled out a canteen. "Gone home... After all, they were pretty damn exhausted." I replied as I took another bite, savoring the flavors. Or rather the only flavor that kept my tongue occupied as I ate. "True. You did push them a little, David..." Armin muttered as he, too, began to eat. "Hmm, can you really blame me? We are almost done with the house, too. I just wanted it finished." I remember how Jacob, Carl, and Joshua were all moping about at noon as they were all carrying the last five logs for the roof. They left as soon as they could. Preparing for whatever personal vice the three of them came up with today. They may seem unreasonable and unreliable, but they get the job done if they feel like it.

And fortunately, we got their moods right today. "I do wonder where they run off to every day, it's not like they have somewhere important to be..." "Don't doubt our colleagues, Armin. Besides, we still got the house done. That's all that matters, right?" I simply nodded at what David said in silence as I took the last bite from my sandwich.

"Well..." Armin stood up and packed up the food in his basket. "Since those three idiots are not going to eat the sandwiches I prepared, I'm going to take these home now." My stomach rumbled as I heard those words. Without hesitation, my right hand lunged toward his basket. "Armin! Can I have those instead? Please?" it doesn't feel good to beg. But right now, what else can I do? "Oh, right. You don't have food at home, do you Roxas? Here..." he gladly handed me the basket. I took a quick peek inside and found that there were several sandwiches. More than enough for the six of us. "Just give it back to me as soon as you can, alright?" Armin waved with a smile and left.

"He's a good guy, that Armin." David said out of the blue. "You tell me..." I said as I took another sandwich. Before I could even dig in, pain immediately took over my senses. The pain I felt on my arm was back, and it's even worse now than all those years before.

I could feel something just aching to tear through my flesh and come out. I felt it all through my back, the left side of my face, and now both my arms. I curled up, the pain beginning to numb my senses. "Roxas!" I could hear David rush to my side. Miraculously, the pain subsided after a while. I took a minute to catch my breath. I was sweating all over. "It's getting worse everyday..." he muttered as he tried to lift me up with one arm. "Let's get you to some healers, okay?" I nodded with the strength that I had left and then we began to walk.

I felt exhausted, scared, but mostly confused. As my vision began to fade and the darkness closed in on my eyes, I heard David utter in a whisper, "What would Saint Paula do...?"

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The lamp light shone on my face as I woke up. I was still aching all over, but it wasn't as painful as it did before I blacked out. Rubbing my eyes, I took notice to my environment.

As I expected, David took me to the nearest first aid area. And even though it was weeks after the initial disaster, some are still recovering and people are continuously getting injured left and right. The Kingdom of the Sun sent some of their healers for the next two months, as that was ample enough time for any major injuries that might come.

Before I could lay back down, a couple of healers made their way toward me. I could tell they were novices, as they hesitated in performing the correct Life Magic. Even so, they were really trying their best. However, my ordeal far exceeds that of normal illnesses. They can try, but they can't cure me.

If St. Paula couldn't do it, how will they even manage?

But what's truly peculiar is how the magic these healers are doing are irritatingly familiar. It's a confusing thought. Like it's on top of your head and then in the next moment, it's gone. Magic from what appears to be bits of darkness and light coming together to mend my injuries. And even though they could only fix my physical body, the magic is effective nonetheless. One healer wrote whatever happened to me, or I'd assumed what he had observed and bid farewell as the rest of the novice team followed him. I weakly raised my right hand as an unnoticed response.

I took off the bed sheets and found my chest embedded with a reddish black crystal sitting on where my heart is supposed to be. I lightly tapped it and felt pulses of pain surge through my body, although these were a bit tolerable. My left arm was almost covered in the same material found on my chest. I tapped my arm and only felt numb through the whole process. I didn't feel any crystals on my back or my face, so that's sort of a relief.

I look around and saw that every healer was shocked to see me as they all backed off from me. I just realized no healer in this operation knew what my condition was, and I also doubt if they would ever believe what I would have to say. These healers were ready to fight, even though they show clear signs of combat inexperience.

The mark of the curse was glowing brightly. It was only a matter of time before the curse would take over my mind. Now, it's just me. I have no one to carry out the burden, and it's been years since any villager has performed a purge on my family's curse.

From what I can see it, it all falls down to me. I just have to do something. But that is the problem. I have to find a way to battle this curse. And fast.

But before chaos could ensue, someone beyond the tent bellowed, "Stop!". The voice was familiar, too. Though I couldn't help but feel slightly off at hearing that voice. It was like an undying grudge that I don't know about burst out from the depths of my soul. Then, there he was. The same aged man dressed in blue and marigold.

"Clovis..." I muttered under my breath. For the shortest times we've been in the same ground, he certainly left an impression. An impression I did not approve of. It made my stomach churn and my insides burn hotter. This was a grudge I didn't realize I had, to be honest. But just the sight of him made me want to kick his teeth in. I couldn't just forgive him easily for attacking me that one time. He said it himself, all without the trace of any emotion, that he wanted to experiment on me. I refuse to be subjected to such means, for that is the little pride I have left, the little bits that I managed to scrape from my family's name. "I suppose you do remember me..." he said without a single ounce of emotion.

That was truly the scariest part of this man. Or, calling him a man would be an overstatement. He's more like a shell driven by goals and nothing more. That alone somehow ticks me off. The only living memory I have of him is not a good one, and to think that this is the same man that made Marcus insane? I just couldn't believe I had the misfortune to cross paths with him. "I am here for negotiations." Clovis said matter-of-factly. I stood up, unintentionally showing the full extent of the curse out in the open. I eyed him carefully before feigning curiosity, "Negotiations? For what?" Clovis let out a frustrated sigh. "Meet me outside of Corona and we'll discuss it in private." he simply dismissed himself and left without hesitation.

I don't know if he wants to meet me as soon as possible. Partly because I just want to lie down here for a bit more, and even though I am quite curious, I shouldn't let my guard down. But, I suppose I'd have to give him a chance before deciding.

I looked around for the sandwich basket and found it lying just beside the bed. I took a look inside and saw that there was still plenty to last me at least two days. Then, my stomach rumbled and I took a sandwich without much hesitation.

After a quick snack on a healthier sandwich, I put my shirt back on and stood up to stretch. As I did, I felt a slight numbness on my chest and left arm, but I felt no significant pain coming from those parts of my body. A healer, I'd assume has been assigned to me, quickly went to me. "Sir, we kindly ask you lie back down." she said as she gestured to the bed, albeit in quite a panic. "No need, I'm fine." I waved as I took out a few curren from my pockets as thanks to their services.

Checking under the bed, I found my sword. I swung it around me as I felt the familiar weight settle on my body. I took another deep breath, the heaviness of my sleep was beginning to fade. Then, I made my way out of the tent.

Once outside I found myself in an eerily familiar spot. I looked around and I wasn't particularly reminded of virtually anything. Until, I regrettably, looked down on the soil that I stood on.

This was the same spot where the Facility of Cleansing once stood.

I felt a heavy weight begrudgingly settle onto the depths of my heart. My mind, once again, wandered off into space as I walked towards the village's exit. I wondered if I could've done anything to prevent St. Paula from ever dying. If ever there was some mystical solution to undo what happened one year ago. But as reality slapped me in the face with the cold hard truth, there was truly nothing that could've been done.

And I noticed that I found myself blaming my own gut for things I have no control over. Things that tend to happen, things that are far beyond my realm of action. Sure, there was no excuse for her death. I was really heartbroken when I realized it, and I still am today. However, I decided that it would be best if I don't beat myself up for an outcome I did not cause.

I still don't know if I was the one who caused it in the first place. Still, the past is past, and all I can do is proudly wear the robe she left me. Whether o not it was intended for me, the time to decide that is long gone.

If I am given the chance to uncover the truth I so long for, then I will not hesitate to take it.

Or so I thought...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I have now left the boundaries of Corona. I look around, there were no signs of Clovis anywhere. Sitting down on the cold evening grass, I decided to wait a while. The night sky is covered with countless stars, the usual cloudless night. The soft howling of the evening breeze brushed on the tips of the blades of grass as chills ran up body. It was a refreshing feeling, for once was I able to enjoy the night's breeze after a long day of hard work.

For someone who was impatient with me (or himself) earlier, I was surprised to not find him anywhere. Especially when he said he was going to wait for my arrival.

Now that I think about it, he actually didn't specify where we're supposedly going to meet. He just simply said meet me outside of Corona.

I let out an audible sigh. Clearly I was mistaken to assume that he's going to be here when I obviously didn't know where he was supposed to be. I stood up and took the basket of sandwiches with me. But as I walked away, I could hear two people arguing. As the voices became clearer, they belonged to a man and a woman. Soon, it became clear that the man's voice was Clovis'.

I turned to where they were. They were just below the hill that I was sitting on. And here I am dumbfounded that I failed to notice them until they started spewing inaudible words. Clovis was noticeable, but his companion was someone I never seen before. She wore somewhat revealing clothing, as the she wore a leotard that revealed both her back and the full length of her thighs. She had short, ebony black hair with what I can notice as a large scar running down her face. She sported daggers as large as her hands, fastened to each of her wrists. From what I can see, she looks as if she was born to kill.

After a short while of chatter, the woman threw a grey robe on herself, pulled up the hood, and wore a mask that resembled a bird's beak, shielding most of her features including her revealing outfit. Then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished into the shadows. Effectively and without a trace. Clovis' attention turned to me as he gave me a cold and annoyed glare.

"I assume you heard us?" He went straight to the point. "I saw you, but I couldn't hear you." I said honestly. There was absolutely no reason for me to lie in this situation. Even if we are, after all, equally annoyed by each other's presence, lying would make no sense whatsoever. He made a grunt and proceeded to situate himself on a nearby rock, the frustration made clear on his face. I did the same as I sat on the grass.

"What's this about, Clovis?" I, too, did not hesitate to get done with our negotiations. Or whatever this shell of a man needs. "I want to experiment on yo-" "I am no cattle that you can just brand and claim for yourself, Clovis..." I said, frustrated to the point that I felt the need to cut him off. "You did not let me finish..." he growled. His eyebrows beginning to twitch as he's losing patience. "I am asking for your cooperation, Von Zayne." I just sat there and listened, unsatisfied with myself. "Carpenter said that you may have the same conditions as she has and has asked me to solve yours as I did for her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nolva asking Aosta Clovis for help!? "Wait, what!? Nolva went to you!?" he merely shrugged and said, "I suppose this may come as a shocker for you, but yes, Nolva Carpenter did come to me for a solution. And I did deliver. Did you even notice that she managed to control that thing in her for so long?" Now that he has said it that way, it does seem a bit believable.

Nolva did manage to keep down Waverlyde for most of the times we've been together. Only when winter came did Waverlyde take over. Her control over him was progressively getting better until then.

However, even if he says does fit in with everything that has happened, I shouldn't let my guard down. Who knows what this man would do to me? If that's the case, then there's only one thing to do.

"Okay..." I said after a long pause, "I'll cooperate in your experiments. But on one condition." Clovis let out another frustrated sigh. "Fine, what is it?" I smirked a bit as he said that, though I tried to make it as subtle as possible before saying, "That you'll help me control this curse." I unwrapped the bandages that cover my hand, revealing to him the mark of the curse. His eyes widened at the sight of the mark as he regained his composure. "Very well. Come to my laboratory. Here's a map for reference." he took out a small parchment. In that parchment, it marked the entire region of Paradise Prairie, complete with roads, pathways and all the villages connecting them. The location of his laboratory was East from the tree my mother treasured, as indicated with a bright red "X". I was relieved to see that Corona is still marked on the map. Though I do think this one is outdated.

Brushing off the nonexistent dust on his blue and marigold robe, he said, "If there's nothing more, then I'll excuse myself." And then he vanished through the shadows of the moonlight, leaving me with only one choice to take.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I took the liberty of passing by the familiar tree me and my mother shared the next day. It seemed only yesterday that we sat under it's leaves and went cloud gazing. And it seemed only yesterday did father knocked me out and abandoned me on a quest to find the pendant he foolishly lost that one fateful day.

One of these memories would ingrain themselves in my subconscious, but another is beginning to be more relevant now that I have to go to Clovis. I remember how Marcus ambushed me to get me to accompany him with his not so fruitless errand. Did I mention he abandoned me in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night? I remember that as clearly as my memory of father's silhouette in the bright moonlight as he raised the our family scythe at me.

From here, I strayed down the path and walked into the tall grass. Memories of that day flashed as me and Marcus both struggled to get through the thick patches of green. But this time, I am pretty prepared for this journey. I clutched the sword in my hand and began slashing through. Suddenly movement became easier. It was no surprise that this could happen.

Simple decisions can mean a big difference, after all. Whether good or bad, the impact can be large all the same.

I know that from experience.

I could feel hours go by as my tongue dried up from the blistering heat. I regretted not bringing a canteen for this journey. It was quite foolish to underestimate the distance of his laboratory from the tree. Luckily, I'd be able to indulge myself on the nearby river from his lab. That's what the map says anyway.

To my absolute surprise, the journey was already over a few steps later. I glanced at the map one last time and traced my path with my finger. This was definitely the place, as the accuracy of the map was legitimate. As expected of a map, of course.

The laboratory itself was made mostly out of logs, tattered clothing, and wooden planks. It would seem at first glance that this would be a big, uncovered tent of some degree. You could see bottles, flasks and the like filled with unknown substances, even from a distance. Strangely enough, the laboratory was surrounded by a mystic purple barrier. It was awfully similar to the one that surrounded St. Paula's place.

Then I saw the same hooded woman leave the lab and vanished into thin air. I wonder what business she has with Clovis. Either way, I doubt he'll give any meaningful answers. Besides, that's not what I am here for.

I approached the laboratory but I was, as expected, locked out by the barrier. I tried rough housing my way in, just like the one at St. Paula's, but it didn't budge at all. This one is the exact same wall that kept out impurities, but this one is stronger. "What's that noise!?" I heard Clovis shout from within the building and with it, came his footsteps. "Oh, it's just you..." he said, undeterred by the focus in his eyes. With a swiping motion of his left hand, the barrier was gone and I was free to walk forwards.

Inside, the lab filled with many sorts of curiosities. Books, scrolls, bottles and beakers filled with different colored liquid, and a whole bunch of unorganized rolls of parchment that are filled to the brim with scribbles. Though I must say, the scribbles themselves have good handwriting.

The lab also reeked with unknown aromas. Some smelled like a bouquet Morning Dew and Roses but as I got deeper, it began smelling like rotten eggs thrown into a stagnant creep. It is truly a peculiar experience, but I had to keep a hold of myself if I'm ever going to overcome this curse.

Clovis wasted no time in getting started as he was already rummaging a drawer at the far end of the room. I took a seat in the nearest chair that looked older than anything in this lab. It's wobbly, but I can manage. Clovis pulled out a flask. "Prick your finger and pour the blood in this flask. I only need a small amount. I don't want you making a mess on these papers." he coldly said as he handed the flask over to me. I drew my sword and carefully pricked my thumb by the tip. I took a deep breath as the pain overlapped the constant ache in my arm. Slowly but surely, I got two drops of blood and carefully gave it to Clovis.

He took out a beaker with a green solution and poured my blood into it. Soon enough, my blood broke down and expanded within the liquid, making it observable for Clovis. "Curious..." he mumbled as he took out a crimson flask and poured the blood like substance into the beaker. As soon as the substance touched the my blood, it began absorbing the liquid from the crimson flask. Then, in a matter of seconds, my blood in the beaker began to grow, almost filling the beaker to the brim with it's volume. My blood had a healthier reddish glow to it.

With a satisfied grin on his face, he turned to the cupboard at the side of the table. I decided to wrap a piece of cloth around my thumb. The bleeding became significant after a while.

"Damn. I've run out, huh?" I heard him mumble as he took a piece of unwritten parchment and began writing. "I'll make a potion for you to be able to control this curse of yours..." his voice dragged by the last part as I nodded without thinking. "I'm going to need these ingredients." He handed me the parchment. "Return to me as soon as you have them. Now, go. I need time to research..." He turned his back on me and went behind the curtains as glass bottles began clinking from the room beyond.

I exited the lab and went to the nearby river for a drink. After the refreshing feeling of water running down your throat settled in, I took out the list of ingredients and read it. Longtail Fang, Blue Wolf Fur, Rune Stone Fragment, and a mound of dirt.

And with that, step one to progress has been established...


	18. The Prairie's Gifts

I made my way back. The path to salvation is just right behind me.

I don't know how immediate Clovis wants me to get these materials, but I can say for certain that I want these as soon as possible. Although I do want to make my way home first, just to be prepared for what's to come. Besides, I want a sack of some sort to store all of these in the meantime.

My plan of getting all of these is as simple as counting from one to ten. Gather all of the hardest materials first, then continue to obtain the rest. Because let's be honest, you can get a mound of dirt anywhere in Paradise Prairie.

Reaching home, I start packing and planning my next step as soon as I could. I took out a sandwich from Armin's basket, one I still have to return when I have the chance, and took out the map Clovis gave me.

The hardest material on the list is a Longtail Beast Fang. Harvest season is still a few months away, which means finding a Longtail would be an issue. Luckily, these animals are less of a threat than they are during the harvest season. I have already dispatched a group of Longtails a year ago during the economic crisis last year, so fighting them wouldn't be a problem.

Next on the list would be Blue Wolf Fur. Wolves themselves are pretty secretive on Paradise Prairie. Adding to that, they are nomadic, and a pack of wolves in this region are a common sight if you decide to walk from village to village in broad daylight. This means that pinpointing down their dens would be quite a hassle. Fortunately, wolves aren't quite as dangerous as Longtails.

Then, a Rune Stone Fragment is needed. I have seen these Rune Stones in person, but I am not quite sure exactly where they are. But they do glow a bluish hue when a person gets near them.

Finally, a big old mound of dirt. I'm not going to say anything, it's just written there that Clovis needs a mound of dirt. Just a plain old handful of earthly goodness.

Taking the last bite of the sandwich, I grabbed a piece of fine whetstone and started sharpening my blade with it. It only took no less than sixteen scrapes for the aged blade to glow once more with a silver light. The sound of a sharpened blade being sheathed in it's scabbard is oddly satisfying to listen to.

I took the cleanest sack I could find and stuffed it into my leather bag. With it, I also brought a clean glass jar for the mound of dirt, some cloth for cleaning anything, and a small leather pouch to store my fur in.

With my inventory looking quite stale, I brushed off the anxiety of the mission at hand and headed out into the prairie.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

From what I can see it, I spent the whole afternoon searching for the godforsaken Longtails. I shouldn't be surprised that they aren't present, but I am sure as hell frustrated that that's the case.

However, I did stumble upon a wolves den near Flaron Village. Or, what used to be Flaron Village. 

For you see...

Flaron is located north west of Paradise Prairie, just kilometers away from Corona. It was the nearest village to the border of Poleva Desert. As such, it was used as a base for many soldiers during the Border Wars. The citizens were promised peace in exchange for their patience and understanding about the on going feud between the two kingdoms. With the forces of the Kingdom of the Sun meddling with the affairs of many citizens, an abuse of power arose from within the village. It took a toll on the livelihood of many villagers, and things soon took a turn for the worst.

In the middle of a cold Autumn night, the forces from the Desert Kingdom ran down Flaron as if it were merely a dying bonfire, and every soldier stationed there were murdered where they stood. Every man, woman, and child had their bodies stacked up as the death count rose by the minute. It was a total massacre, as father would've described it, and Flaron was ultimately captured by the hands of the Desert Kingdom. This forced the entire Kingdom of the Sun to retake Flaron, as the position of the village proved to be too much of an advantage for the Desert Kingdom. This was the infamous Siege of Flaron, and it took a full week of endless battle to recapture the usurped village. In those seven days, both forces pushed back and forth as many soldiers, whether it was from the Kingdom of the Sun or the Desert Kingdom, sacrificed their lives to reclaim what they have lost or to desperately protect what they successfully took for themselves.

All the resources Flaron used to have died with the Desert troops, and the siege did a number on the existing buildings and houses. Since then, Flaron remained a ghost town, even the most courageous travellers refused to step foot in there, let alone stay for a night. Many say that the soldiers and villagers slaughtered all those years ago had their souls become one with the prairie, their life energy infused with the rocks of ancient origin.

This is the most popular and most well received story on how the Rune Stones came to be. And to be completely honest, none are far more chilling than this.

Even though they say Flaron was a point of origin for the Rune Stones, I couldn't find any as much to my disappointment.

On another note, I found the wolves den just east of Flaron. And even luckier for me, this was a Blue Wolf pack. It wasn't a big fight. More like a slaughter than anything else. I only killed their alpha, or what I think was their alpha. I don't want to slaughter the whole pack just for fur. That would just be inhumane and cruel. Even though I don't feel myself as human as I did all those weeks ago.

Still, I refuse to succumb to such lowly standards. I made sure to gather as much fur as I could before giving the poor thing a proper burial. I did not bother giving it a name, but I did pray for it's passing. If I did give it a name, it would've just been "Koll Two", or something unoriginal.

Well, right now, I've been walking for quite a long while, heading South ever since I got the fur near Flaron.

I took out the map and examined it again. I am near a river, as the sound of flowing water was nearby. A little bit to my right and I'd be finding myself in Corona once more.

I wonder how the team is doing? I do hope they can manage by themselves. I know David and Armin are responsible enough to actually do some work, but I do feel like Jacob, Carl, and Joshua are nuisances most of the time. But, still, David insists that we are a team, and we should keep that mentality until the day we aren't a team anymore. And, frankly enough, that mentality brought us to do more work. Albeit, with conviction. Sure those three houses we managed to build in a week, in my opinion, was no real feat, it was better than nothing. At least, we all got the equal chance to contribute.

Even if what we were doing will not matter in the grand scheme of things. I never once had the slightest sense of grandeur, but I suppose some things are too far for even those powerful enough to reach them.

I went to the nearby river. I took out my canteen, drained it's contents, only to fill it back up once again with fresh river water. Taking the filled canteen, I took a sip. As expected, the refreshing taste of river water was all I needed.

I took a quick gander at my surroundings. The Sun has set a while ago, and twilight's breeze began to howl from the mountains on the West.

It seems I won't be able to reach home by the time dinner rolls around. I guess I need to camp out for the night. It's no use trying to find any creature in the dark, let alone have the capabilities to fight a giant beast in pure darkness.

Thankfully, I did prepare some supplies in case something like this could happen. Perhaps a bit too prepared. I brought with me generous amounts of cooked left overs from last night. This, and Armin's sandwich basket, are the last bits of my food supply. Tomorrow, I might need to do some shopping around Corona.

Mainly for food and other necessities. Hopefully Corona has already set up stalls. The only people that are currently selling in Corona are wandering merchants, and we all know those types of people are scoundrels.

I settled down near the riverbank and headed out to get some dead sticks for the bonfire. After collecting a multitude of sticks, I arranged some rocks to form a small circle and threw in all the fuel I had on me.

"To make a fire, all you need is a piece of flat wood and a wooden stick." I hear the memory of my father as I first saw him make a fire right in front of my very eyes. To a kid, it was like magic. It was something incredible that you could do something out of the ordinary. It blew my mind. And so, I did what he said. I searched through my bag to get a piece of flat wood I carved out of a dead tree stump. I had the leisure to carve out multiple of these, just in case I needed to make more than one bonfire for the trip.

"The stick needs to be tough. Like your father, hehe..." I shook my head at those words as I rummaged through the fuel to find a stick that would not easily break with a simple twist. It was almost a miracle that I found one that met father's standards. A few taps to the base and you'll find out if it's really solid. "You just gotta rub it really fast, like this, see?" Carving the end of the stick into a flat surface, I sat near the nest of twigs and began rubbing it on the flat wood. Soon enough, smoke was coming from where I was rubbing the two pieces of wood together. Then, sparks flew as a puny flame showed itself on the piece of wood.

"Look, son, fire! Here's the tricky part, see... You gotta keep it burning, like this!" I placed the fire on the bonfire, right next to the fuel. Placing a few twigs on the fire, I blew on it. Sparks flew out once again as the flame ate at the fuel, burning brighter with each passing moment.

Father's memories are often times more useful as they are painful to remember.

I set out to get appropriate firewood. I doubt the sticks and twigs are enough to make that tiny bonfire last the entire night. Fortunately for me, a few tree stumps and an abandoned lumber work were found a few meters out into the darkness. With the lumber work came a nifty handaxe and bundles of carved logs, absolutely perfect fuel for the fire.

I wonder who would just leave out these logs out in the open in the middle of nowhere. Frankly I haven't seen any house or village nearby, and the map depicts what I had just described. Well I couldn't really see anything in the darkness even if I tried. From the looks of the bundles of logs, they were pretty fresh, and the tree stumps still retained their earthly smell to them.

But right now, all of that doesn't really matter to me. Hey, as long as I survive the night, I'll deal with the foreboding consequences later. Feeding the flame with the wood I found earlier, it rose into a considerable fire by the time the prairie wind came by. And with that, all that was left was dinner and then calling it a night.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The earliest morning rays of light kissed my face as dusk was already rearing itself for the day.

My eyes took a moment to register the dead bonfire beside me. I almost completely forgot I camped out near Flaron. Or rather as near to Flaron as one could possibly get. Either way, that might as well be as good as a historical moment. No one has ever camped here ever since the Siege happened. That's what I would be saying if not for the suspiciously fresh bundles of logs I found last night.

I ran through my sack for an inventory check, reviewing what I already have and found. So far, I only have the Blue Wolf fur. Thankfully, it's still clean, along with the unscathed glass jar that my mind forgot about.

Fixing my bag up nice and neat, I went to the river to splash my face with water. One splash of cold, morning river water can get even the most drowsy people up and running for the whole day. I let out a sigh as I took in the air. Cool and unfiltered.

But that's not all that I took in. Just beyond the other side of the river was a slumbering Longtail Beast. It was a big one too.

I ran up to my sword as silently as I could and dropped all the unnecessary items I had on me. It was time for combat. As much as I do have the upper hand against these wretched things, I don't exactly plan to have a long, drawn out fight that would take hours like the last time.

No, what I want to do is to slay it while it is still sleeping.

I do feel a bit bad that I don't give the big old thing a chance to fight back, but what else can I do? Kill it as humanely as possible? If I do, wouldn't that still be barbaric? For the very few people I managed to murder, only one thing is for sure.

You don't exactly put "humane" and "kill" in the same sentence.

At this point, the only enemy I am facing is the grass. I'm doing everything I could to keep a low profile and keep the sound of my sandals crunching the grass to an absolute minimum. I don't know how well these things hear, but this is not the day to be finding out.

Slowly, I closed the gap with absolutely bated breathing. It was incredibly silent that I could only hear my own racing heartbeat and the beast's loud snores...

Slowly...

Slowly but surely, I came to a halt as I was close as a meter to the Longtail Beast. It slept like a domesticated Prick-Ear Monkey, curled up and comfortable on the cool grass.

If I were to make this quick, I need to cut the neck. However, considering the enormous amount of fur and the sheer thickness of a Longtail's hide, it was clear that the task in front of me was a difficult one.

The blade clanged in my hand as my arm shook in hesitation. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and swung will all my might.

I then felt the weight of the sword slice through the thick hide and, soon enough, the soft flesh of the Longtail. Blood spluttered on me, the grass, and unto itself as the beast let out a last screech before dropping dead.

I sighed in relief. There was no resistance, but there was no honor to begin with. I ran back to the camp and grabbed the pocket knife I had bought not too long ago from the nomad market.

Pushing the beast unto it's underside, I made my way to the mouth. Usually I don't touch or go anywhere near animal mouths mainly because their stench is completely overwhelming when it comes to carving their parts out. This time, however, it can't be helped.

There was really no other way around this.

I opened it's jaws and held my breath before lunging in with the knife. The sound of the blade cut through the gums around the striped fang made my guts feel uneasy, but I knew that I had to endure. Fortunately, pulling out the fang was as easy as counting from one to three.

And with that, that's two out of four materials obtained.

Now, I wouldn't be insane enough to simply bury this gigantic corpse before exploiting it first. I suppose I could find a merchant willing enough to buy a Longtail hide at this season. I do, in fact, need the extra cash for the sole reason to have food on my table. 

As I carefully flayed the beast inch by inch, the Sun's rays were beginning to rise.

I needed to hurry.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Without much hesitation, I made my way to the memory tree. If I remember it right, there was supposed to be a bunch of Rune Stones clumped up together at the foot of the hill facing West.

And as I climbed up the hill and rested my head on the memory tree's trunk, I was right.

Rocks glowing a bright blue hue, emanating a large amount of energy, this was a rune student's typical everyday source of magic. It was, without a doubt, a marvelous sight. The words of the Flaron Siege entered my mind once again as I was reminded of the tale that created these stones.

As I approached the cluster, I could already feel it's overwhelming force. Thousands of presumed souls of humans bound into a singular, solid piece of nature. It was a horrifying thought. I slowly graze my finger against the smooth surface, the power of the souls surged through my finger. So much so that it truly did hurt.

I took out a pick I found on the way here. I was quite surprised at how people in Paradise Prairie leave their items unattended. Though I am no different when it comes to my house. Any stubborn thief would just barge in there and take all that I have. If there was anything of value to take, anyway.

One pick, I shatter the surface. Pieces of stone scattered all over the green grass. Two picks, I dig deeper. The unstable energy was being forced unto the fragments that flew from the main rock. Three picks, four picks and eventually, seventeen picks, I managed to carve a large chunk. It's weight doubled by the energy surging from the main rock to this singular mineral in my hand.

It's true that I needed only one fragment, but I still had to make sure I get enough. Who knows? Maybe this one is just enough for whatever Clovis is going to make.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" a strong voice called to me. I stood up in an instant, accidentally dropping the pick and the stone fragment. But it wasn't the strength of the voice that threw me off guard. "What are you doing mining off of a Rune Stone!?" I turned to my left and saw a brown haired woman armed with a bow coming straight towards me. "Uhh..." I couldn't speak. I had to either think of a reason, or run for my life.

"I, uhh, was just getting some fragments..." it's no use, I had to answer honestly. "And where do you suppose you'll take that? This is private property!" she said as she raised her bow towards me, readying a magic arrow along with it. "I thought this was a free country...?" "What!? W-wait..." she gave me a confused look as she lowered her bow and instead took out a small handbook. I assumed it was some sort of manual. After skimming through some pages, she sighed in defeat. "Ah crap, you got me there... Wait!" she diligently continued to flip through more pages. "Ah... Okay, okay. I see, in that case..." she kept her small book in her pocket and proceeded to clear her throat. "ARE YOU A STUDENT AT THE RUNE ACADEMY!?" she yelled, her bow now pointed at my head. "Yes..." I answered without hesitation. If this was my chance, there's no way I wouldn't take it. "Really? Let me see your coat of arms..." "I left it at home..." I blurted out without even thinking. "Oh, alright... Let's see..."

Wait she bought it!? To be honest this is the first time I got an authority figure breathing down my neck for a crime I commited. And worse, I don't even know what I did wrong...

Once again, she took out the manual, pinpointed a page and spoke, " 'A Rune Academy Student has the right to take one Rune Stone Fragment from Paradise Prairie, so as long is it fits the recommended measurements and is monitored by any official from the Kingdom of the Sun.' Here, give me that." I handed it over to her reluctantly.

I don't remember father being a con man for most of his life, but he didn't let his guard down for the most part. Travel changes a man, for good or for worst, and father is a good example of that. He used to tell tall tales about it, but now I'm no longer surprised why he wasn't so enthusiastic about it for long.

The brown haired woman took out a measly wooden ruler and measured the fragment I had extracted. After quite a bit of mumbling, in frustration it seems, she looked up to me and said, "Well, this fits the bill..." she threw me the rock, quite disappointed at what she had found out. "Anyway, sorry to trouble you in any way. I'll get going now." and with that, her bow retracted to her left forearm as she bid farewell. I simply nodded back, relieved that all of that was well and done.

"Oh? Is this yours...?" she lifted up my blade. I completely forgot I left it on the ground there. "Yeah..." "I swear this is from the Kingdom of the Sun..." she unsheathed the blade, a glint of red flashed from her eyes. "...Did you steal it!?" she said, pointing my own blade towards me. "What!? No! Colonel Levon gave it to me!" "Colonel Levon? As in the Dylan Levon!?" I nodded vigorously. "Is that so...?" she said, obviously not convinced by my story. She turned to me as she sheathed and mounted my sword on her shoulders. "In any case, I'll be confiscating this. I don't know how a Rune Academy Student managed to get his hands on a sword like this, let alone receiving one from Dylan Levon. This is military property, understand? It wouldn't be okay for you to be running around with our equipment now, would it?" I could only nod as she said all those things.

She took out a piece of paper and pen, proceeding to write something on it. "Your name? Full name, I mean..." I hesitated for a bit, but I guess a name such as mine wouldn't be recognized anyway. "Roxas Alderan Von Zayne. Zayne that goes 'Z-A-Y-N-E'" she remained silent as she continued writing. "Here. If the sword truly belongs to you, then it wouldn't be a surprise for you to truly belong in the military." Then, she gave me one last smirk and left with my blade, without any sort of farewell.

On the small piece of paper, it read:

"  
MILITARY RECOMMENDATION

Recommended Person:

Roxas Alderan Von Zayne ;  
Rune Academy Student

By:

Naya Rosset ; Officer In Training

"

Naya, huh?

I never once considered the military. It looked quite dangerous as a full time job, to be honest. All I wanted was some sort of tool to protect myself with. However, now that this path has opened up to me, it wouldn't hurt for me to try.

After all, I need to gather all the strength I could find to fight off this nightmare once and for all.

And with that, all three of the major ingredients have been obtained. For the mound of dirt, I don't really know where to get it at this point. Either I get another round of scolding from Naya, whom now I had to look out for, because I'm feeling a bit lazy and can't be bothered, or get back to my house and get a mound of dirt there.

Frankly, I'd rather not gamble on the former...


	19. Life Magic

As I approached Clovis' laboratory, I double checked on all the necessary ingredients on every step of the way. I was keen to get through this once. I made sure I had plenty, as the travel around the Prairie is as tiring as it is breathtaking, both literally and figuratively. With one last check, everything was now in place. Not a single ingredient was missing.

"Clovis! I'm here!" As soon as I announced my return, the sound of crashing bottles echoed from within the laboratory, followed by almost inaudible grunts of frustration. Shortly, the cloaked woman greeted me outside. "Come in..." she said glumly as she promptly went back inside.

The same stench of the laboratory immediately took over my senses the moment I stepped foot inside. Though the smell was tolerable, it wasn't sort of welcoming either. The lab took quite a make over. Albeit, this one's for the worse. Bottles were shattered left and right, whatever remained could've been a bottle from the other room. Papers were splayed all around, as well as mysterious liquid that sometimes glows whenever something touches it. 

I found myself once again at the far end of the laboratory, right where we conducted my blood experiment. This time, it was an even bigger mess than the previous room. The table on the left side was lined up with materials and resources. Though, these too, they were incredibly disorganized it was hard to tell which ingredient was which.

Clovis faced me with an emotionless smile. "Did you manage to bring everything?" "Yes..." I replied with the faintest glint of confidence. I wasn't too proud of the process. All I can say is that I'm waiting that the end would justify my efforts. "Good..." he said in a cold voice, one that brought chills down my spine.

Oddly enough, a part of me was telling me that this wasn't going to end well. However, I am already one too deep into this mess. I've got to see it through, no matter what.

Besides, I've already spent my resources attending this task. I don't want to do something I might regret.

I handed all the ingredients I had on me, and he proceeded to do his work. He moved to the big cauldron situated at a table. Clovis smiled before throwing in the Rune Stone fragment into the water, after which it glowed an intense blue before thickening into a muddy solution. He took the Blue Wolf fur and began grinding it into dust before sprinkling it into the cauldron. He then chopped the Longtail Beast fang in half, extracted the liquid from it and poured the extraction into the cauldron.

He fed fuel to the fire as it burned brighter by the second. As if it were being stirred by an invisible ladle, the solution swirled in the cauldron as it glowed a bright green before becoming a clear liquid. He took a vial from the table, one that held what I think is my blood, and poured it over the mound of dirt. He gently placed the blood dirt unto the clear liquid.

The cauldron rumbled as the dirt melted into the solution. The fire under it was slowly dying as echoes escaped the liquid in the cauldron. Screams of what was possibly hundreds or thousands of people filled my ears.

It rang and it hurt, my hands found themselves covering my ears before I knew what was happening. Soon, I was on my knees, gripping my head as my hands closed my ears. I was sweating hard, and my breathing was incredibly uneven. The darkness that were closing in on my consciousness was gone.

And I didn't even realize that I was blacking out only seconds ago.

I did not know what happened, but the faint smug on Clovis' face meant that things went well. "Hmph. Get up, the potion is done." he muttered once again in a cold voice.

I picked myself up. It wasn't a pretty sight to be seeing a man on his knees.

He held a small vial, adorned with metal thorns. I wonder if he has any designed vials in store for any potion. Do people even have the resources necessary to make intricate patterns for bottles only to be thrown away after use? It seems quite unnecessary to be honest, and a waste of precious resources.

Clovis walked up to me and gave me the vial. With an emotionless glare, he said,"Here, the fruits of your labor." "What is it...?" I asked whilst staring into the contents. I could almost see my reflection on the blood red fluid. "I cannot guarantee, but it is the answer to your curse." "Wait, so it's not the cure...?" Clovis raised an eyebrow at me. "Was that what you've asked? I could've sworn you said you wanted control, not cure..."

I wanted to remember what I've said, but the memory just couldn't surface. Was it control? Was it truly what I've wanted?

Staring into the reflection that was now clearly visible on the blood red vial, it seemed that was truly the case.

Or what I've decided it to be.

I don't know how well my father handled this curse that I now want to get rid of, nor do I know what even my grandfather was thinking.

Again, again and again, I say to myself that I am now alone. In the dark for that matter, with no one to hold my hand and be my guiding light. But this time, I had a choice and my choice is to not back down.

"Well...? Von Zayne?" I couldn't reply. I neither had the guts nor the memory to prove otherwise. "Will this be the answer I seek...?" I whispered.

Clovis merely grunted at what I said. "It seems there is only one way to find out..."

With one last trace of hesitation in my blood, I drank all the liquid in one fell swoop. The taste was unexpectedly sweet, but it had a bitter aftertaste. The potion made me want to throw up as soon as it reached my belly. But I had to endure. 

My senses were tingling from that, and I could've sworn I heard Clovis snicker a little bit. I felt a bit dizzy, the same feeling you get from starving yourself under the heat of the Sun. Shaking my head didn't help one bit. It just made the dizziness worse. 

Before I even knew, I was slowly fading to black. This time, of all times, I wasn't able to fight back. No matter how much strength I pour into my arms, the darkness just keeps pressing on. Soon, I felt my face hit the warm, moist dirt of Clovis' laboratory. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's been a while, Von Zayne..." a shrill but familiar voice came echoing from the darkness. I could feel my body move, but again, all I can see is pitch black darkness. Flailing my arms don't work either. "You don't feel at home? Wait, do you even recognize me?"

Yeah, I do...

"Well, isn't that a comforting thought. Let me make it a bit clearer for you and I..." After a moment, a bright light came shining down from above. What was under the light was what intrigued me. A black creature covered with a crystallized exterior, fuming with black mist from the neck that essentially covers it's entire head. On top of what seems to be his physical head is a symbol, a symbol where it appears to be a blackened Sun.

"Hello..." "Hi..." "Oh, don't be so coy now. Come, come, have a seat..." a small wooden chair slowly rose from the darkness below us. 

Where are we...?

"In your mind, of course..." 

What...?

"Hmm? Oh, you still don't understand? Well I don't blame you. Not everyone can enter their own consciousness, you know."

Why am I here...?

"The same reason you took that potion that Clovis fellow made for you. Now, we can have a talk. Face to face."

I sat down on the fairly comfortable wooden chair. I wasn't certain about what would happen next. Anything can go if this is truly my own mind.

"If this is my mind, how come it's empty...?" "That is because you are lost, Von Zayne..." every time he says my last name, my insides squirm with anger, but I decided to stay quiet for now. I somehow wanted to show whatever this thing was some level of respect. "Lost in what you're supposed to do..." "I am...?" "That's why I've given you glimpses of the future. But alas, the future isn't always set in stone..."

"Just what are you...?"

"I remember telling you this a year ago, but I was unsure if you ever got the point..." it said as a chunk of it's body was cut off and fell unto the darkness below. It fell, deeper and deeper into the abyss. 

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm flattered you're concerned, but... This is just how it is... The cycle has come full circle." it droned on as another piece of it's body fell. The creature's body was on the verge of shattering. Piece after piece, all of them fell into nothingness. "But if you must know, I'm part of something bigger... I'm what remained of the dragon... I don't know how I managed to attain a consciousness, though that's what every living creature experiences..." 

"The dragon...? You mean, the dragon Sdorica!? I thought that's was just a legend!"

"Sdorica is real, Von Zayne. Just like how the curse you bear is as real as the sky above you..."

"Wait, you mentioned something about a cycle. Tell me what it is!" 

"I'd ask you to slow down, Von Zayne, but it seems I'm not one for long..." the creature prepped up to me as it's black smoke began to falter. "Listen, the curse your family bears has finally come full circle. I am going to be complete, the curse will finally be one again. The passing of your father had made it so, the fragment he held is now becoming one in your body..."

That...

That explains why I haven't heard of this... this thing for so long. That explains why my body had been acting strange, why my body is acting like my father's... 

"And you're going to have to go through what your father and grandfather had experienced..."

"You don't mean... I'd have to turn into... them...?"

"I have watched you from the darkness of your mind, Von Zayne. As much as I want to spare you the pain, it seems I'm just as powerless as you..."

"Then, what will become of me...? What of my future...?"

"But the answer to that is up there, somewhere, Von Zayne... I don't know what it might be, though I want to think it's because of what you drank back there, what that Clovis fellow made for you.

It made me stronger..."

Somehow, in the confusion of everything, maybe my choices weren't in vain at all. I've felt this feeling before, and I know where I felt it. The very same emotion when I was with Nolva. Or, what I thought it was. Though, the crevasses of my heart say otherwise. The creature's words, the curse's words, they filled me with hope.

A feeling I never thought I would feel in my lifetime...

"Listen, Von Zayne. If you want a future, seize it. Nobody, not the people around you, not the circumstances you are in, not even the world, can stop you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Not even this curse..."

"I don't know why, but I feel better..."

The creature let out a small laugh. "It's hilarious... your fathers did not take this too well. I wonder, if after all this time, you were different from the first lot?"

"I did not know my father, or my grandfather. I did not know what kind of sin they have committed to make them deserving of this fate life has given them. However, I have decided that I won't let my past consume me. Whatever they had failed to do, I shall be the one to do it.

I am not like them..."

"Is that so...? Do not fail your own words, Von Zayne. Though, it seems that is what your heart had decided..."

The creature began floating as the light enveloped it. 

"Many people would want to be like their father... You truly are different, Roxas..."

And with that, the creature's black fumes turned into a bright blue flame. It engulfed the creature in it's fire, but it did not scream in pain. Instead, it had accepted it's fate, and it vanished unto the light above me, it's remnants trickling in the darkness, like stars in the night sky, like embers fading into nothingness...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two distinct, but distant voices echoed throughout the darkness. Slowly, an orange light came into view as my eyes opened once again. It was where I left off., Clovis' Laboratory. Or, what's left of it anyway...

I tried sitting up, but something was preventing me to do so. Sweat trickled from my forehead as I realized what my current situation was. I could feel it, magic was doing something to my body. I was bound to a wooden table. I tried not to panic, but my head was spinning. I couldn't mutter anything, no matter how much I tried.

Then, I saw Clovis muttering to himself as he tended to a familiar figure. It was a machine of some sorts, made from what appears to be monster carapaces. 

Then, it hit me like a sharp blow to the head. That machine was the same abomination that walked around that night somewhere in Paradise Prairie. It moved like a person, but it's mind was not in the right place. Though I have zero knowledge about these types of things and maybe that I myself am not in the right place to say it, but I do doubt it has a mind of it's own.

It was, after all, an object created by the hands of men. I'm sure it had no plea to exist in this world.

However, mankind is of no exception...

"Clovis!" I barked at him. He did not flinch at all, he merely turned an eye towards me before looking back it his 'work'. For what it was, what I was seeing at that moment was absurd. For some odd reason that I couldn't understand, the abomination seemed to be screaming. It wasn't entirely a scream, but neither was it pleasant to hear. 

It, somehow, brought me to tears.

"ENOUGH!"my emotions got the best of me as I cried as I tried to break free from the bindings. There was only so much I could give that my body begged for me to give up. Soon, my right arm flared with pain I never knew. It was different. It wasn't as painful as it normally would, but it just got numb as I struggled. Then, soon enough, there was no more pain, nor any bindings...

There was only the curse, laid bare for the world to see.

I stood up from the table as I took a quick look at my arm. It was ghastly similar to Roger's arm when he went berserk a year ago. Though similar, I was thankful to the heavens that I kept my mind through all of this. The madness of the monster's virus and this curse are two completely different cases.

In the palm of my hand, the mark of the curse glowed brighter.

"Yamitsuki!" yelled Clovis. Yamitsuki appeared out of nowhere, then shed her robe as she revealed who she was. Discarding her mask, the scar on her face was as clear as the dimly lit lamps would show. I took to my blade and drew it from the sheathe I couldn't see. She, in turn, unsheathed the blades on her wrists. 

But I couldn't comprehend what happened next.

With a searing pain on my abdomen, I was immediately thrown out of the laboratory, as precisely as one could've done it. As I was flying, everything went by in a flash. There was no unnecessary destruction, nor were there any debris from the lab. I got out clean. However, my body hit the ground harder than when Roger punched me in the gut the same day he went berserk. 

I tried to bear the pain as I tried to stand up from where I landed. The only part of my body that didn't ache was my right arm. I tried to look up. My whole body writhed in pain. Yamitsuki was looking down on me, bearing the same emotionless face as Clovis. For someone whose name is intriguingly unique, I frankly do not have the ability to care as of now. As I stood up, the pain already disappeared. 

Right now, I am at a loss at what I'm supposed to feel. 

I feel great, better than I was before. Like I've finally broken free from the invisible chains that had been keeping me down throughout my whole life. However, at the same exact time I'm feeling this liberation, I felt doomed. 

I felt like I was bringing destruction to humanity. Like I was some sort of planned harbinger that would bring damnation to everyone around me. But, as I formed my numb fingers into a tight fist, the blackened crystals encasing my arm gleamed with the Sun's radiance. 

Even in the midst of the empty, endless abyss, there will always be one ray of hope that would allow us to move forward.

That was the message given to me by the curse. 

The same curse that had damned my fathers up until now.

"You're not escaping so easily, Von Zayne..." Yamitsuki said with a slight shrug. It was obvious that she was not entertained, nor was she willing to draw her weapons against me. But she did. I knew from that point on, that this fight was a futile one. Though, one that cannot be avoided.

Either way, I'm not willing to submit myself for experiments. 

"That's fine... I'll just fight my way out..." as I said as I took a stance. My body was on fire, but the pain was not so bad. Only the numbness kept it from getting worse. I heard her sigh in anticipation and drew her wrist blades. Then, she sprouted pitch black wings, stemming from her back. Stretching her wings, she took flight. The gale from her flight was not a prairie breeze. It was enough to make me lose my balance, but only slightly. Feeling the wind slowly dissipate, I looked up to see where she went. As expected, I didn't let my guard down. I fought Longtails before, but I doubt they're as close as this. A faint shadow enveloped me as I raised my arms, readying to block.

It was time to see what this curse had done to my body.

As if time slowed down, I could clearly see her descent. She still bore the same emotionless expression. She raised her right arm as she slowly descended towards me. I dodged to the right. Pushing my left arm forward, she dodged my jab in the spur of the moment. She balanced herself gracefully and continued flying. Her face seemed shocked. 

My senses had returned to where they were.

"What's wrong?" I asked her out of the blue. It took her a moment to hear my voice, yet she shook her head and answered anyways. "How...?" For a while, I didn't know what she was talking about. Looking at myself, there was nothing peculiar except that one moment where everything was at a snail's pace.

Was that the curse? It had to be. There would be no explanation other than that. 

Pain surged through my body. It wasn't as if I had expected it, but it came. Before I knew, I was grasping my own heart and cold sweat trickled down my face. I was inevitably gasping for air. However, I had to keep calm. There was no other choice. 

I looked back at Yamitsuki as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. She seemed disgusted. Like a foul taste had just landed on her mouth, she frowned at me. "You're not escaping..."she said as her frown became a cold stare. 

I saw her wings stretch before launching herself towards me. I had no choice but to face her head on. My hands miraculously met hers, grasping her fists as her arm blades tried to scrape my own arms. She was trying to overpower me. I yielded and stepped right, she flew right past me without any notion of stopping. She didn't crash unto the rock and dirt, but instead realigned herself. She flew up once more, and I was left on the ground, bracing myself against the strong wind. The dust had almost settled as I looked up. I could only see her silhouette against the bright Sun. She made her descent in a flash. I had no time to step back. I ducked and threw my right fist into the air. I felt a sudden impact as I saw her body collide with my fist. In that same moment, I felt her blade slash my right cheek. I embraced the pain. It was time to end this. 

With a swift motion, I turned my body and punched the right side of her torso. Immediately bringing my right arm around, I elbowed her to the ground. 

"That... strength..." she coughed as she laid there on the grass. I placed one foot on one of her hands. She yelped in pain as I stomped my foot unto her back. "I'm taking my leave..." 

"Not so fast, Von Zayne..." Clovis came out of the unscathed laboratory, wearing a somewhat victorious grin. "It seems that the severity of the curse has lessened after taking my potion." As irritated as I am, he was right. Looking at my right arm, the crystals are only encasing my arm. It's not painfully coming out of me like spikes, it's only numbing the pain. "I have but one question. Do you still feel pain...?" 

To be honest, it didn't hurt like it used to. It isn't as bad to what I am used to. Reluctantly opening my mouth to speak, I answered, "No...". I'm sure being numb is different from being in pain. Clovis sighed loudly. "Would you kindly get off of Yamitsuki? Your victory is already evident and I am itching to get back to work." And I did what I was told. 

She stood up, now looking quite unfazed from her bruises. A black pool suddenly manifested under her. And with it, came the black hands. The same hands that had dragged the abomination down into itself. The hands pierced themselves unto Yamitsuki, fading into the pool as her breathing became normal again. I looked at Clovis as he retrieved the black pool with a wave of his hand. 

"Life Magic. Now if you'll excuse us..." Yamitsuki's wings disappeared and, in turn, she did as well. "I do not know why you are so frustrated at me, but rest assured that we will never meet again..." He withdrew his cloak with a wave and walked back inside. 

I was left outside, wondering what I shall do next.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It has been exactly three days since I went to Clovis' laboratory...

The curse isn't so bad now. Sure, I still had the occasional pain embedded within my heart, but after all these years it's finally tolerable. Though, I still had to figure out a way to fully control it. What Clovis gave me was not full control but a painkiller, more or less. The crystals that encased my right arm had vanished, but I expect them to return every once in a while. On the brighter side, I am now able to absorb soul energy by will. With this, I am able to heal myself without worry. Though, that is the only control I have on the curse. However, I still feel somewhat guilty about taking the energies of living beings just for a wound. I'm sure I'll find a way around that.

On an unrelated note, Corona is getting up to speed quite fast. David and the others were doing absolutely fine, even without me. "It's okay, Roxas. We understand your situation." David reassured me as the rest of the team gave me their warm smiles. "We're going to be fine, Roxas. Go do what you need to do." Armin added. "Are you sure, guys? I mean I can come back if you guys want and-" "No need to worry about us, brother." Jacob said with a unnatural smirk on his face. To be frank, smiling doesn't suit him very well. They all gave a thumbs up as they continued to do their 6th house.

All of Corona seemed pretty content with their lives. Even those who were completely devastated were smiling happily.

Is this what they mean?

I have contemplated over this the night in which I drank the potion Clovis gave me. After all that, I had nowhere else to go. Besides David and the others, I had no other options.

Except, of course, the military recommendation the Officer in Training gave to me the day before.

I have lived a dangerous life up to this point, and whatever I do, danger always comes up whenever I least expect it. To embrace the peaceful life mother wanted me to have, it was merely a dream. More or less.

If I was going to be thrown into battle every now and then, I might as well embrace the fight. I needed to be stronger, to protect the people that matter to me.

For the first time in my life, I felt that my decisions were now meaningful...


	20. Under The Grace of The Sun

Lost, scared, and quite possibly confused, I trudge on with the little meaning I have left...

Again and again, my thoughts have enveloped my body. I was paralyzed from toe to ear.

I am in the middle of packing my belongings in a somewhat decent travel bag. It wasn't much, it was only about 150 curren from the cheapest item shop in Corona, but it did work well. Frankly, I didn't have much belongings to begin with. Most of which I usually wear on my body, especially my robe with it's multitude of convenient pockets. Now, I realized that I didn't have much on me despite having, what they would say, an "okay" income for a farmer's boy. 

I guess buying new things every once in a while doesn't appeal to me as much as it does with other people. I never really thought about buying things, actually. I didn't want my already saddened father to feel pressured about my selfish wants. 

Even now, even when he's already gone. 

My eyes darted back and forth with all my belongings. "Am I really going to do this...?" I asked myself for the hundredth time this morning. I sat on my bed, grasping the book mother wrote. The silence and lingering dread made sure I heard my fast heartbeat. The cold sweat on my palms kept me from breaking down. "No one is stopping me..." I said to myself as I finally decided to place the book in my bag. 

I exited my house, and looked at it one more time. 

I have thought about burning it down, but it would've been stupid. Childish, even. Even if I never want to go back, even if I forget this dreadful past of mine, I could never erase the scar it had on my heart. It's true that I had the short end of the stick when it came to the life of an outskirt peasant, but, in all honesty, what sort of choice did I have?

Besides, even if father would've wanted to burn this old hut into Vendacti's soil, I'm sure mother wanted to keep this memory. And that's what's important.

Right, mother...?

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I never dreamed of finding myself here. Sun Capitol, the heart of the Kingdom of the Sun. Where the light of the nobles shine as bright as the Sun's incandescence. 

Many stories revolve around the noble houses, or so I heard. With the most powerful family at the top of the Kingdom, the Carlos family, then came the 12 or so noble families that pledged their allegiance to them. But all of the stories lead to one undeniable fact, that the Carlos family are the direct descendants of the Dragonslayer himself. 

Though, in the end, all of that is left to the history books to decide. I, for one, have no idea what went through their heads all those years ago. Whether it was for power, peace, or liberation, the so-called self-proclamation of the Carlos family was the dawn of a new era for humanity. And whether it was true that they are the descendants of the Dragonslayer or not, it was no longer a matter of debate. Their influence had already affected all the citizens that clambered along the walls of the Sun Capitol that the mere thought of questioning their power was as ridiculous as befriending a demihuman. 

Ever since word got out of King William's passing, her brother, Regent Theodore, had temporarily taken over as substitute ruler until her niece would reach the right age. There, she would be the Kingdom of the Sun's new queen. 

So far, that is what I know. I don't talk about royalty or anything like that. Knowing where I'm from, it is something that far isn't up to us to speak about. Let alone think about, for we have no business floundering about the riches that we can never obtain. Still, I felt the atmosphere thicken the moment we all learned about the late king's death. 

He was, after all, what father would say, "An excellent ruler". 

As for my current situation, I don't really know where to start. I don't exactly remember the Officer in Training telling me where to go in case I do end up making this decision. Was she expecting me to know where? Maybe, but for the sake of my own cluelessness, I had to take action somehow. 

Look at me, a country boy within the big city. I suppose mother would find this somewhat amusing. 

And so, I spent the next hour or so asking for directions. Most people just straight up ignored me, but I didn't mind. I was kind of expecting them not to answer me, anyway. But, somehow, luck had smiled upon me today. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU SIGN UP FOR THE MILITARY?! HEY! HEY, HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" I saw a short, ill-tempered girl right in the middle of a cross section. I'd have a feeling she'd beat me down if I ever try to talk to her. 

Nonetheless, she'd lead me to registration.

Hopefully.

"Hello, are you looking for military registration, too?" I asked her nicely, trying to at least calm her down and avoid any unnecessary fighting. She immediately turned her gaze towards me, and I saw her eyes shine in response. "Yes I am! And you are...?" It took me 2 full seconds to think of an appropriate reply to say to her. "I am Roxas. I was hoping we'd look together. I'm kind of lost..." "Hmph! Well, you might not know me, but you shall be granted the honor of knowing me first! I am the Great Sharice Carterwell! Nice to meet you! So, do you have any idea where it is...?" I shrugged at her question. "I don't know. All I got is this military recommendation." "Oh? Can I see it?" I handed it to her without question. "Woah, from Officer Naya herself!?" "Is that good...?" "Hell yeah it's good! Oh, I know where she's stationed right now! Follow me!" She gave it back to me before going into an all out sprint. 

With little hesitation I had left, I had ran after her. Unsure whether following her was the best idea I had in mind.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

More or less, I was happy I took that small leap of faith.

I find myself outside of Sun Capitol. We exited from the southern gate and headed west to the open plains. Apparently this is where most of the military is situated. 

Soldiers are constantly bustling in and out of the gates. Whether it's for training or convenient labor, I'm going to find that out soon enough. 

"I swear, it was around here somewhere..." I overheard Sharice talk to herself as she looks around for Naya's office. "I cannot fail to remember! I am the greatest! I must not falter!" Aside from decently sized brick buildings, most of the shelters here are tents, so I have no idea how an office would be situated in a small tent.

I figured that it would take quite some time for Sharice to find Naya's office. 

But, lo and behold, Sharice's eyes widened as she pointed out to a single tent from our location. "Oh! OH! It's that one! Come on!" Her enthusiasm got the best of me as I got dragged to the very tent she pointed to. I closed my eyes for one second and we were there in a flash. Without the slightest bit of worry, she went inside. I merely sighed as I did the same.

"Good morning, what do you need from me?" I immediately recognized that voice. Naya turned to the both of us as I entered. "Officer Naya!" Sharice immediately stood straight and did a salute. My body froze, as I didn't exactly knew what to do. Should I be doing a salute like what Sharice is doing? There's a part of me that forces me to succumb to this type of pressure, but at the same time, my very own indecisiveness froze my body from head to toe. 

"I am Sharice Carterwell! And this is..." she paused for a second before poking me. "I kind of forgot your name..." I sighed as I tried my very best to hide my disappointment. "Roxas Alderan Von Zayne, ma'am..." 

"Von Zayne...? What do you want? I'm in the middle of something..." Naya stood there with her arms crossed, itching for us to answer. "Uh... Officer Naya, correct? I thought about your offer and, well, I've decided to take it." I did my very best to speak from all the unexpected pressure. I slowly pulled out my Recommendation Slip and gave it to her. "Well..." she said with a faint smile. "I suppose you're not here just for the sword, are you?" I slowly nodded silently. "That settles that, wait for me outside. I'll enlist you once I finish my business." Once again, I nodded silently as I did what I was told. "W-What about me!?" I heard Sharice spoke up before I stepped out.

Frankly, following someone's orders was a new experience for me. I personally wouldn't count my experience working under Carrie. The flower shop business was more into initiative and routine work than anything. Well, it would still fall under taking orders, but I feel like this is a brand new environment for me. 

Admiring the smooth yet dusty work rounds of a few soldiers, I could hear Sharice shout at the top of her lungs from outside. Although she was shouting, I couldn't exactly hear what she was saying. I just assumed she was upset about something. After a short while, Sharice greeted me outside with an irritated face. "What happened?" I asked her in the most polite manner I could. "I have to go to another officer in charge. Naya can't take me because I don't have her recommendation..." "Really? Well..." At this point, I've ran out of things to say. "It's dumb. I've already had my turn with her. Hmph! But it doesn't matter! I am the Great Sharice Carterwell! Even a small process won't be able to stop me!" She proudly declared, directing all of the attention towards her. 

I'll be honest, I would be embarrassed if I caught that much attention in public. I'd break if I were in her position. But, she maintained all her dignity. She is proud to show it, even. 

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me, I guess..." Sharice spoke up quietly, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know, I should be the one saying that." I chuckled silently as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet you on the field. If you manage to enlist yourself, that is..." I said to her with a warm smile. "Sure..." 

As if on cue, Naya had exited the tent just in time for my talk with Sharice to end. "Let's go, Von Zayne." "Yes, ma'am!" I replied with a little more energy than last time. Naya flashed a small grin at me before beginning to walk. I immediately followed suit. As we were walking away, I turned to Sharice one more time and gave her a thumbs up. She did the same and began walking the other way.

For a girl with a small stature like that, she has a big heart. Even when her mouth gets too big for her own good...

We began walking around the encampment. I suppose we were walking towards a registration center, but I had trouble focusing on one thing. The amount of activity, noise, and smell was all too much for my weak senses to bear. I felt somewhat nauseous.

I'm not getting used to this new environment any time soon. 

"So, Von Zayne." My senses returned just in time for me to hear Naya speak up. "Yes, ma'am?" "How exactly did you take a sword from our own military? You do realize that theft of military equipment and property is punishable by law, right?" And to be frank, she was right. If Colonel Levon hadn't given me special permission to wield that particular sword, I wouldn't have been able to spend the last year in Corona in a flower shop.

I'd be rotting in the underbelly of the Kingdom.

"It's an interesting story, really." "Really? Then tell me. I wouldn't mind listening." Judging from her look, I was sure that my story would be able to kill some time. Besides, I have never told anyone else what happened that night. 

Not even Marcus.

"Do you know that fire that engulfed Corona last year?" "Hmm..." she stopped to think, but sighed in defeat. "No, but I heard of the one that struck Corona a few months back. Last year, was it?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"It was already nighttime when it happened. I didn't know much back then, but I knew it was caused by a rampaging Acelin."

"The bandit!? Damn it..." Naya held a clump of her hair and ran her hand through it. It was clear to me that she was frustrated about something.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Continue..."

"I heard a platoon of soldiers running through the streets to respond to the bandit, but even they failed and died in the process." I heard Naya shudder for a moment. I wanted to stop and ask her what's wrong, but I went on.

"I stumbled upon their dead bodies. And because of one small flicker of reckless bravery, I had decided to take one sword and sheathe and face Acelin alone. I'm not going to lie, I had almost died that night. The pain was unimaginable. But, somehow, I managed to fend him off. He escaped, but I was unable to do anything to prevent that." 

"Then Colonel Levon came. I told him what happened and he somehow believed me. I don't know if it was out of the kindness of his heart, but he allowed me to take the sword and keep it. Then, he just left. Just like that. Now I own a sword from the Kingdom. Well, until you took it, of course."

Naya nodded silently. "Wow..." she whispered. "Even after all that, I still couldn't believe you." Well, I don't really blame her. In fact, if I were to tell the same exact story to another random person, they wouldn't believe me either. Or worse, they would call me insane.

But, after all I've done, felt, and seen, I'm surprised I haven't gone insane myself.

I nodded to her in silence as we continued to walk in between the slots of the encampment. Soon, we stopped our tracks in front of a tent, one larger than the others. "Alright, get inside." And so, I did what I was told yet again.

There was a reason why this particular tent was larger than the rest, but I couldn't quite grasp the reason for it being so.

The thought disappeared as I began looking around.

"Colonel Levon! I've got a new recruit!" Naya called out from the entrance. I had expected the war hero to greet the both of us, but instead a silver-haired lady took her place.

"Naya!"

"Dear Sione!" The two girls embraced each other, practically forgetting my existence.

"I thought you'd be back at the 30th?"

"Oh, the Angie didn't mind. Besides, it has been a while since I've been here." The silver haired woman's attention was finally directed at me.

"He's a new recruit?" She pointed at me, looking at Naya with curiosity. Naya nodded in reply.

"He's also the same one who took that sword. From last year, I mean..." she added.

"Oh... okay, then. You're looking for Colonel Levon, right? He's out right now, but he should be back any moment. In any case, I'll see you later, dear Naya." She hugged her again, exchanged smiles, and left the tent. From what I can see, she isn't really too pleased with my presence. "We'll wait here, Von Zayne." Naya grumbled as she took a seat. Without much choice, I took a seat parallel to where she sat.

"You're not very social, are you?" Naya said from the opposite end of the tent. "It's just that..." my own response was cut short by a lump on my throat. Even though answering this would easily be done, somehow, I couldn't do it. "It's just... I'm back to being alone..." I said, aware that my own voice faltered from it. Naya sighed loudly.

"Listen, you're not going to get far with that kind of attitude. Have some resolve."

"Resolve...?"

"You fought Acelin, didn't you? Heh, you even said it yourself." Naya smirked. "Come on. If you're going to commit yourself to this, you better have no regrets!"

"Naya? Oh, I thought I heard voices..." Colonel Levon entered the tent, cutting off her speech.

How she says it reminds me of how my mother used to say things to me to make me feel better. Though it lacked the tenderness behind it, it's close.

"Colonel!" Naya cleared her throat. "I've got a new recruit." Her hand directed his attention at me. I stood up and did a half-hearted salute. Better that than nothing, I suppose.

"His name, Naya?"

"Von Zayne. Roxas Von Zayne..."

"Hold on a second, Von Zayne?"

"You heard me."

"Oh! Well, I've never thought I would be seeing you here." Colonel Levon smiled warmly. I gave a faint smile in return.

"Hmm... wait a moment..." his eyes narrowed as he inspected me.

"Where is the sword?"

"Uh... Miss Naya confiscated it. She gave me a recommendation, though."

"Really, now? It seems that my judgement was right all along. I did hear that Corona is getting better every day, is it not?"

"Yes, sir. I even helped them with the reconstruction and all."

"Mhm, excellent. Now..." he walked over to the single table at the far end of the tent and took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. "I'll enlist you once you fill out this form and the permission of your parents." I promptly took the form and quill, and sat down in front of the wooden table.

But there is an underlying problem...

"Sir Levon?"

"Yes?"

"I apologize but... my parents are dead..."

"Oh... I'm incredibly sorry to hear that." He stopped to think for a moment. Thankfully, he cleared away the gloomy atmosphere immediately.

"Alright then, please fill out the form, I think I know an alternative." He said as he sat behind the table and began pulling out it's drawers.  
"Naya, you can go back to your station now. Thank you." With that, Naya stood firmly, saluted, and left without a single word.

"Ah, here it is." He smiled, holding an even smaller piece of parchment. "This is an oath. All you need to do is to sign here, at the back." he said while pointing at the parchment's back portion. "Once you're done with the form, I want you to read the oath before signing it. Do you understand?"

"Uhm... yes, sir..."

"It seems that is your start."

I finished up the form without any problem. Then came the oath.

On the small parchment, I read:

"By this oath, you shall lend your heart, body, and soul to the prosperity and safety of the Kingdom of the Sun, that the arms you bring into battle are for the future of the people, and with the Sun being your only witness, you shall grip your blade, shield, and bow, and never cease to shine!"

Wow...

All this for one soldier?

I looked up at Colonel Levon. He was waiting.

It was at this point where I looked back on all my memories.

I tired myself out for the sake of living. I have done things out of the recklessness of my own heart. I have foolishly and often unwillingly allowed myself to be hurt. My hands were no longer the same, soft hands my mother used to hold. And whenever I embraced peace, the call of pain and suffering would always woo me back.

But no more.

I won't run anymore.

If facing it would give me a reason to truly live my life to it's fullest, then the only direction I'll take is towards it.

With a deep breath, I signed the oath.

May the Sun's glory bless my very decision...


	21. A Place Among Men

The same, familiar light brushed up against my eyes. I opened them and found myself under a roof that wasn't mine.

I had almost forgotten that I had enlisted for the military. I sat up on the somewhat comfortable bedding that was given to me last night. Though it was true that yesterday was now a memory, I couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of far off dream. Like a sensation you can't quite describe...

Like some missing link that is begging to be put into the larger puzzle in my mind. It was an uncomfortable feeling, more or less.

Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at the opening of the tent. Taking the first breath of the day, I went outside. The Sun didn't wait for anything as it shone it's bright light unto my face as I took two more steps outside.

I noticed that every tent around me had their entrances facing East. A part of me wondered if that was intentional, a symbolism I have yet to know within the society of the Kingdom.

This was when I realized my place was in this country.

I was no more than an outcast.

I entered this world within the Kingdom willingly, but regardless of the strength of my will, I was alone. I had no one to turn to when it came down to accompanying me here. If someone were to say that the souls of my parents are here with me, I'd laugh it off and tell them they're right.

But who knows?

I always had a foreboding feeling that I'll find the truth soon enough. But even then, the fear would be washed away by the same hope that will guide me to the truth. What truth I'm after is a question I have yet to answer.

Rubbing off the sleep in my eyes, I took one last breath of fresh air as I allowed the Sun's radiance to bless my face, first thing in the morning.

Before I decided to go around the encampment, I went back in and organized my belongings. I've put every small object that would fit in my robe pocket on a small table beside the makeshift bed. I've placed a few other big ones beside the bed table afterwards.

And with that, I'm finished with my belongings. I truly don't have much on me, do I?

I looked around the tent. It was bigger than my home, but only slightly. The rune lamp that hung over the tent radiated a warm orange color, giving the tent a relaxing atmosphere. Beside the tent's entryway was a small table filled with papers. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look.

On the table, various papers were splayed all around, but one pile was kept neatly stacked. I took one paper on top. The paper glowed bright blue as inscriptions were written on the front. At the top left hand corner, it showed my full name. On the other side, the right hand corner, it showed today's date, 18th of Dawn Month. In the middle, the word 'ANNOUNCEMENTS' was displayed in bold, black letters.

I realized what that neatly piled stack of papers were for. I've read this rune contraption before, but only now did I witness how it worked in person. This was an automatic parchment inscriber. This was developed by the Rune Academy by a certain team studying applied magic.

I remember what father used to say to me about rune items, "Don't play around with things you don't understand, Roxas...". Looking back, it was a pretty dumb decision of me to do. I used to be so fascinated about magic. How it worked, and how it can be used to live better lives, but looking at the curse my family bore, that single spark of fascination in my heart faded along with the hope of being cured by this madness.

But even then, I doubt that the hope faded in the first place. And now, sometimes, I question myself if the doubt was ever real in the first place. 

The very thoughts of the curse made me feel very aware of my right arm. It didn't exactly hurt, but, moving it around, I wasn't comfortable either. It felt like every time I wanted to move, I was in danger of hurting myself again.

Brushing off the discomfort, I focused on the rune contraption in my hand. 

Underneath the bold word lay the only a single statement. It read:

"Meet with Sergeant Muca near Colonel Levon's Office after the first horn for your orientation. Good luck Private Von Zayne, and may the Sun guide your way"

Before I could even wonder what the first horn was, a great sound bellowed from somewhere in the encampment. One sound I could only associate that to, would be the first horn.

I quickly scrambled to my robe and threw it on me as I ran outside to Colonel Levon's office. Despite the hazy memory, I could pinpoint which tent to turn to as I ran. It wasn't a maze anymore, but it was still, more or less, as confusing as when I first arrived here.

But the fogginess of my mind had cleared the moment I arrived outside of the Colonel's office. Closing my eyes for a moment, I stopped and caught my breath. I should work on my stamina if I'm going to get anywhere in the army. "Ah, so you're Von Zayne?" a voice called out to me. I opened my eyes and saw a red haired man, who is slightly taller than me. I immediately stood up straight and did a salute.

Frankly, it is the first time I'd ever done it with all my heart. Even so, I was proud of myself at that small moment.

"Yes, sir!" I laid down my hand as soon as I could. "I'm Sergeant Jerome Muca. You just enlisted, correct?" I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jerome nodded back. "Good." he looked around and scanned me for a moment, before looking at me while grinning in satisfaction. "Punctuality is an excellent trait to have in the army. As you may know, you are assigned to me for orientation. However, there are still many who have enlisted in the past week and have yet to be oriented as well. You are the last person to enlist, yet you are the first to arrive on time. I'll commend you for that. We'll wait for the others before we begin."

We both exchanged nods before Jerome went into Colonel's office. I exhaled a big sigh of relief before resting on the damp earth. I realized that there were still remainders of sleep in my eyes and began rubbing them. My body was still too stiff for this, and my mind was clearly dreading for the incoming days of hard work. Still, I have entered into this willingly, and I'm not going to back out any time soon.

After all, being cooped up in Corona didn't sound too pleasing to me.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After several minutes of waiting, people began to come together and wait outside of the office. I could only assume that these people are the new recruits. Some are talking with others, others are sitting anxiously, and a few chose to stay away from the group as far as they could without missing the upcoming orientation.

All of these people were wearing smiles. Smiles I could only guess were made from the pleasures of everyday convenience. Still, even if some aren't really smiling away, I'm sure that they're smiling somehow in their minds.

And for some odd reason, this all made my stomach churn.

Despite the odd feeling, time finally came as Jerome exited the tent and called for everyone, "Gather around, new recruits!" We did as we were told and gathered in front of him with murmurs flying left and right above everyone's heads. The silent talk died down as Jerome cleared his throat, "As you all may know, I am Sergeant Muca and I will be the one who will orient all of you with what we do. But, first and foremost, Welcome, all of you, to the Sun Army!" Almost everyone around me were cheering, but all of that was silenced as soon as Sergeant Muca cleared his throat once more. "I'm afraid that, beyond this point, we won't be cheering for small things like that. We will only cry out for two things: when we're charging into the fight, and once more when the fight is done." He held out two fingers in front all of us. Cold had suddenly took control of my soon to be comrades as they all stood there, frozen in place.

Whether or not it was fear, it didn't matter one bit in the face of the adversity we were going to face someday.

"I'm sure all of you have been given this unique parchment..." Jerome held out the same rune contraption. "This is your Personal Update Parchment, or P.U.P for short." Everyone, including me,took out their P.U.P.s. "Each of you will have only one, so be sure to be responsible with it. In addition to that, the P.U.P. will only update for matters that involve only yourselves, which will be seldom, hence the 'Personal' part of the name, but I urge you to be vigilant at all times. Do you understand?" Everyone answered with a sounding "Yes, sir!". "Good. On your P.U.P., it should say today's date and your first update. I want everyone to read it out loud and in unison..."

I did not bother reading it for the sole purpose of not embarrassing myself. Still, I moved my lips around as if I was reading, to avoid any trouble in case I was caught. I did, after all, understand it. I'm sure everyone did, as well. As everyone finished reading, Sergeant Muca didn't look entirely pleased. "I'm sure you all understand what that meant. To the information of everyone, the Sun is already atop most of the mountains, therefore three horns have passed already. The P.U.P. stated that you should meet with me as soon as you hear the first horn." Sergeant Muca jumped down from the crate with a loud crash, his armor intensifying the metallic sounds. "Discipline is one of the many characteristics that make a good soldier! Since this is your first day, I'll be considerate. 10 laps around the encampment for everyone!"

Without hesitation, most of us ran towards the nearest exit to the clearing. I merely followed the crowd as I had no idea where to start. Soon, before I even knew it, most of my comrades stopped at the brink of the clearing. It was a grassy opening, where one could enjoy the day's breeze without any worry. However, we weren't there to admire the scenery, nor relax for one bit. One, two, four, some of them began to deliver their orders. Shaking off my anxiety, I pushed myself to a jog. I wasn't fast, I'll admit, but I was not getting exhausted anytime soon.

After several minutes, most of my comrades were now exhausted. Somewhere, I heard Sergeant Muca yell, "IS THAT THE BEST ALL OF YOU CAN DO? YOU HAVE ONLY COMPLETED FIVE LAPS!" Then, like scrambling mice, the people in front of me began to pick up their pace. We were now running. Now, I can feel the exhaustion slowly cling unto my shoulders as the weight of my robe dragged me down.

Nevertheless, I pressed on. I don't know what it means to truly be a soldier in a lifetime, but my body will soon learn what it is. Then, after a whole while, I felt my breathing become heavier and my legs began to ache. It seems I have reached my limit. However...

"OUT OF THE WAY, SMALL FRIES! THE GREAT SHARICE CARTERWELL IS COMING THROUGH!!"

The same, insincere voice had echoed through the clearing and well into the crowd. I looked back and saw Sharice run past several of my comrades, and, like a bolt of lightning, she had managed to catch up to me. I tried voicing out to say hello to her, but she ran past me and disappeared into the group in front of me.

Watching a friend like that fly off like an over charged rune chariot, it made me feel energized. Looking back, even the tired ones were looking up to her for the last bit of strength to finish this supposedly deadly task. So, carrying a smile I gave to myself, I shot forwards, like an over charged rune chariot.

Soon, the laps were over and most of us were out of breath. I have to admit, even though I have spent most of my life working on the fields all day, even that made me exhausted. Everyone was motivating each other, some even congratulating themselves for a job well done even though they were sweating like a broken pipe. "Good work, all of you..." Sergeant Muca said as he climbed on top of another crate.

"But that is only the beginning..."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Right now, I don't exactly know where to go...

I'm currently in the busiest district in Sun Capitol. The murmurs of the passing noblemen and noblewomen and the constant whirring of several rune chariots filled the approaching summer air. The aura of pride and sophistication carried the Capitol's citizen everywhere. Even the soldiers seem proud of what they do. If pride was a liquid, then I think it would be leaking from every arm and leg of every citizen here.

Something I, personally, am not used to seeing at all. 

What I am used to is the warm smiles that everyone wore in Corona; smiles that said, "Hey, I'm not rich, but I'm happy where I am!". People who didn't have to bother everyone because everyone else was helping each other.

That was the kind of thing that I am truly used to seeing. And, to be frank, it feels like I'm watching a whole new world unravel in front of my very eyes. So much so that I'm trying my best not to look away and hide myself in my mother's ghastly work. 

Again, I don't know where I am...

All I knew was that after our 10 laps, we sat under the heat of the Sun to listen to more of Sergeant Muca's words. Everyone, even the sarge, didn't like the idea one bit. We were sweating hard, unlike what happened with the laps. Then, we were dismissed and given our salary for the week by an officer whose face I didn't quite catch on the way here. I think it was more of a first day compensation than a real salary. Still, I do have spare curren on me that I am definitely not planning to spend on anything that isn't useful.

I do like the fact that I don't have much belongings. That makes moving from place to place easier, and I don't have to worry about being robbed. Unless of course the robber knows magic, in which case, I'm not too happy to be a part of that situation. 

I merely followed the scattering recruit group into the Capitol. And I am beginning to regret the decision.

However, as luck would have it, I had caught the scent of meat that wafted in the air. So, I followed the smell of the cooking and found myself in front of a small, but rather welcoming tavern in a small corner near an alleyway. And what do you know, it is a welcoming tavern. The orange rune lights on the ceiling, the interior covered in smooth dark oak, and the somewhat quiet space in between the tables made it feel very homey. 

"Oy! We got a customer o'er here!" a rough, but feminine voice echoed from within the tavern. "New one, eh?" "Oh, uh, hello. Yeah, I'm sort of new here, so...". Without another word, she raised her finger in the air and yelled into the back, "Fresh skin, Danny!" "What's he like, Julia?" another burly voice answered her from beyond the wall. "Armor, eh?" she looked back at me with her narrow eyes, darting from one point to the next like a fly on a pile of trash. "Soldier, right?" "Uh, yea-" "SOLDIER, DANNY! AND A NEW ONE, AT THAT!" "Comin' right up, miss!" and the kitchen began to clang with activity. "So, welcome to the ol' Wineskin, soldier! Take a seat, see where you fancy sitting, hehe~" she waved her hand to the rest of the tavern. The place was half full, so places to sit were still open.

I decided to sit near the exit. Somehow, my body told me to sit here. Whatever the reason is, I'm afraid I'm too shy to say. 

The girl from the counter sat in front of me after a while. "Alrighty, then. What brings you to the Capitol, soldier?" I honestly want to be left alone with my thoughts. I want to think about what I want to do next, what I'm aiming for. But it seems that even the world doesn't want me to be alone for one bit. And so, I answered her anyway. "Someone recommended me, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try." 

"Oh? And who would be bold enough to recommend you to the Sun Army? Ya see, soldier, many are called, but few survive. Ya get me?" 

"Yeah, I do. And it was Officer Naya who recommended me, by the wa-" 

"You SERIOUS there, soldier!? Woah, ho ho! I dunno what you did, but it looks like it worked!" 

"What? Why? I mean, I just got recommended by an officer, I don't see why it to be a big deal-"

"NOT A BIG DEAL!?!? You sure like to kid me, soldier!! I've heard many a soldier get recommended into the army, but not by an official that's CLOSE to the royal family! Trust me, soldier, I've heard ALL their stories! Talent, hard work, all that crap that makes you wanna puke instead of cryin'! But YOU, soldier, you must be something else!"

At this point, I had no idea what she was blabbering about. Sure, I got recommended by an officer, but I have seriously zero ideas as to why that has to be something big. Like she had told me a while ago, many are called. But, why do I get to be different?

Somehow, a deep voice in my heart told me that it was okay. But, even if I had to follow the voice in my heart, my thoughts couldn't seem to understand why. Why does fate want me to be so different from the rest of the people around me? Why can't I be a part of a community that does not depend on my uniqueness as a person? 

"Order's up, Julia! For the new kid, 'ere..." the girl had stood up from where she sat and walked to the counter to get my supposed platter of food. And about time, too. I was getting hungry from that small talk. In hindsight, it was more like a shouting contest than a normal conversation. "Here ya go, soldier! That'll be 75 curren, aye?" "Oh, right. Hold on a second..." I reached into my robe, grabbing my curren pouch. 

It had almost slipped my mind that we were given a compensation this week, so my money was well over what I was used to seeing. I gladly gave her the curren, which she received eagerly with a wave of her hand. "Enjoy your meal!" she said as she left to attend the other customers coming into the tavern. 

Looking at my food, it was filled with things that I wasn't exactly familiar with. Despite that, the aroma was incredible and my stomach growled. I had no other choice than to dig in. The meat was incredibly tender and sweet, and the vegetables were crunchy and flavorful despite the lack of any sauce.

It was like mother's cooking all over again...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come back next time, soldier! Danny and I are more than happy to serve, aye?" "Alright, I'll be sure to come back." with a nod, I left the Ol' Wineskin and returned to breathe the air of aristocrats and noblemen. 

The homey atmosphere didn't exactly leave my mind as I walked back towards the southern gate. It felt like my eyes were constantly looking forward to my return to the welcoming tavern. If I'm able to orient myself into this lifestyle, I may be able to get my head in for the most part.

I'm almost missing the open fields of Paradise Prairie; the quiet and peaceful fields of my past. I wonder where Roger and Kittyeyes are right now... More so, is Koll still with them? 

"Oy! OY! I'm talkin' to yer!" 

The fuzziness of my mind had almost gotten the best of me as I heard a man shout from behind me. I turned around to look, my senses finally adjusting themselves since my leave from the Ol' Wineskin. 

"Yeah, you! Damn, finally, you sure are full of yourself, huh?" the voice that had shouted a second ago belonged to a man who, along with a couple of people, was looking at me with eyes filled with anger. 

"Er... what? I'm sorry, I don't know what yo-"

"SHUT UP!!" The man's eyebrows had narrowed to the point where his face was full of wrinkles. 

"Who are you...? I just arrived into the Capitol yesterday, and I don't remember meeting all of you."

"Of course, ya don't ya Pacifist Prairie-boy!" 

"Yeah! You best be getting your ass out of here!" 

"We don't want any outsiders from the Capitol! 

"Yer better off with the Demi-humans in the slums, Praire-boy!"

I don't know what I did, nor do I know what I had done to make them feel this way. Like magic, it was as if they were created by fate itself to put me down. But, even if I tried, I know they're not people you can talk down easily. They're the ones that will hurt you until they win. I've dealt with these people before in Corona, before and during my time in the flower shop. The ones who will shout at the innocent just to get a moment of temporary glee. 

My heart was flaring up, and my face was turning red. I did not want to be in a fight the day after I arrived in the Capitol. More or less, I didn't want to cause trouble for the sake of being here. It just didn't sound right for the people who lived here. "I'll just... do this." with a short glance, I turned my back towards them and walked away. 

And that, even if it was the best choice for me at that very moment, was one of my worst decisions I have ever made.

The next step I took, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, then a metallic clang on my left. My right hand went over the part where it stung, and in the next instance, blood was all over my hand. I took a peak at what made the clang; it was a metal boot. I looked back, they didn't move from where they stood. They continued to look at me with hateful eyes. With whatever pride I had left for myself and my family name, my body turned to face them. 

Talking was out of the question, and my legs didn't feel like fleeing either. 

If they want a fight, who am I to deny them a brawl?

I approached all five of them, each with faces distorted with wrinkles. 

"What'cha gonna do then, Prairie-boy? Hahahaha!"

Then, as if like magic, I felt my right hand punch the man in front of me squarely in the face. I felt the bones in his head move a bit, but I didn't feel them break. The man stumbled backwards into the arms of his friends. He spat on the ground, expelling a tooth,

"That's it!" he cried with all that he could, then all of his friends threw their punches. It was at this moment that I had forgotten I still didn't have a sword with me.

All of them threw their fists wildly at my direction. But, even if that were the case, one had hit my stomach. The pain surged through my body, but it was bearable at the least.

After all, I've been hit with Roger's gut wrenching blow. It was about time I've gotten used to it.

I recoiled backwards. Bearing the pain, I planted my feet firmly and threw another punch at the nearest man. I had hit him, but in return, I took another blow to the shoulder. Taking a step back, my right hand found its way unto my left shoulder.

I told myself that I shouldn't stop here, but I felt the gazes of the passersby dig deep into my skin. Now, we were drawing attention, but their assault did not stop. Truly, they were beasts without a sense of reason. Only fueled by the sense of hate they have for me.

And I still don't know what I did wrong.

Again and again, they continued to barrage me until my legs had given up. My back had already hit the concrete before I could even think. The only sensation I felt was the intensity of their kicks. I raised my arms, they were still going. I was now desperate for some sort of way to block out the pain.

Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

My suffering had stopped. I lowered my arms, the men were now looking to where the voice was. I couldn't help but turn my eyes towards that direction, too.

It was Colonel Levon.

I looked back at them, they seemed scared. They were frozen in place, altough their legs were shaking in fear. Grunting as silently as I could, I stood up. Pain immediately assaulted my body, as well as my right arm beginning to throb.

It did not hurt as bad as it used to, but the pain was a memory that was etched into my mind. A familiar sensation that my mind was able to tell it apart from the rest. Gritting my teeth, I prayed that my legs had enough strength in them.

"All of you, encampment. NOW!!"

All of them flinched at the colonel's words, and then they ran south towards the encampment, stumbling as they did so. "Are you alright, Von Zayne?" Taking a deep breath, I ignored the throbbing of my arm and answered him immediately. "I am, sir..."

"Let us get you to the encampment for treatment."

Like a surge of soul energy, I was hit with a realization.

"Wait, sir! Please, wait a moment..." I said, pleading for a momentary pause.

I looked down and saw my blood on the cold, concrete. I knelt down and placed my right hand over the stains. I took a deep breath in, and felt the life that I had lost come back to me. The pain in my cheek, back, and legs were fading, but the throbbing of my right arm remained.

"I see... You can use Life Magic?"

Clutching my right arm, Colonel Levon's words echoed in my mind. Life Magic, huh? It's funny how people judge things based on what they know, even though they know nothing of what I truly feel.

But, in this situation, I had no more words to say. Rest is the only thing that I looked forward to, and I much rather not argue with the Colonel.

I looked at myself. The pure white color of my robe was now dirtied with soot and soil, and a few bloodstains had covered it as well. If this was some sort of passage into the city, then I have experienced it first hand. 

As much as I didn't want to say it, I had no choice. I am a soldier now, and it was time that I had some dignity for it. So, I spoke with absolute clarity of my voice.

"Please, show me the way back..."

I began to walk south, back to the encampment.


	22. Normalization

"You've been what!?"

Sergeant Jerome was shocked when he found what happened to me. "The absolute nerve of these men! GAARGHH!!" he slammed his fist unto the table, the papers of the first aid tent flew all over. He cleared his throat before turning to the healer tending to me, "Elijah, how are his injuries?" The bluish white glow of Elijah's hands faded as he finished up. I immediately threw on my dirtied robe shortly afterwards.

"His injuries seem minimal. Bleeding on his face, chest, and legs had already stopped before the check up. I'll be applying bandaging to prevent any infection. Other than that, he's going to be just fine, sir." Elijah grabbed the bandages from the nearest chest and proceeded to wrap up whatever wounds I had left in white cloth. He turned to me and asked, "You can walk, right?" and I answered with a silent nod.

"Since you are already late, I suppose an exception is at order. Come to Colonel Levon's Office after first aid, Private Von Zayne, you will be oriented there." Jerome said with a stern salute before leaving me to my first aid. Me and Elijah sat in silence as he continued to do his work. He was gentle and fast for someone that relied on Life Magic for healing. Then, Elijah himself broke the comfortable silence I was in. "Well, if you were injured, as you claim to Sergeant Jerome you were, it would be a miracle for the injuries to heal before you even got here. I may be a healer, but injuries gone in a short time span? It's ridiculous, I'll tell you that." 

It was expected for someone who has studied the art of healing to have noticed my unnatural state. It was true that the bleeding had already stopped before I even arrived in the infirmary, I didn't have enough blood for it to fully heal. Reddish scars were the only remnants of the wounds I had suffered a while ago. But before I could even reply, his eyes were fixated upon my robe. 

"That robe... Isn't it St. Paula's?" 

"Do you know St. Paula...?"

"Of course I know her. She was my professor at the Rune Academy, and she's everything that a healer should strive for. Kind, generous, skillful at that. Despite the difficulty in learning life magic, she never discourages anyone, unlike a certain other professor I've heard about. St. Paula is an inspiration for Rune Healers everywhere..."

For once, I hadn't realize for one moment how St. Paula influenced the lives of people outside of Corona. But, in hindsight, I never once took that thought into consideration at all. After all, I had my own father to worry about, and this curse to, well, curse up to the skies for all eternity. Maybe I was a bit too selfish to realize it until now.

"So, did she give you that?"

For some odd reason, silence had filled the room, and, in a flash, so did the terror of the truth had drowned my heart in its wake. I had no idea what to respond. My tongue rolled on its own, aching to tell the young healer the truth, but a part of my heart wanted to keep it a secret. 

"Yes, she did..." was all I could say at that very moment.

Am I being selfish by keeping it a secret? Would I save this man's heart from being broken by the harsh truth? Time and time again, even I do not know the answer to these questions that linger in my mind. 

"Wow, how come though?" 

"Oh! Uh, she commissioned a new robe for herself, and she insisted on me keeping this one robe of hers. I am one of her valued clients, and I suppose this was her way of thanking me." I lied. 

"Valued client, huh? What made you come to her often? St. Paula had all the capabilities of 50 or so talented healers and more, what's so different about you, Private?"

"I have a condition. It's of unknown origin, though, and from what I remember, St. Paula says it affects my bones and muscles. It's not a common void disease, she was sure of that..."

"Woah, tough luck, huh? Were you born with it?"

"Pretty much..."

"Alright then... And that's that! You're good to go. You know where Colonel Levon's office is, right?"

"Yes, I know where it is." 

I stood up, grabbed all my equipment and walked out. As I reached the tent's exit, I turned to Elijah once more. "Hey, thanks for your help." I said, and left the tent without even waiting for him to reply. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now a few hours after high noon. The heat of the Sun was already settling into the encampment. Though the winds that were making their way from the West to here, it could not stave off the sweat that was now evident on most of the soldiers' foreheads. Even I myself am feeling a bit of discomfort in my own clothing. Whether or not it was the Spring breeze or the upcoming Summer heat, it was undeniable that this time of the year was beginning to heat up. 

I arrived at the office as soon as I possibly could, and to no one's surprise, Sergeant Jerome was already waiting for me. "Private Von Zayne, excellent. Come inside, we'll begin shortly." And so I went inside the office. The first thing that had greeted me was Colonel Levon. He was sitting on chair behind his desk. 

"Please, take a seat." Colonel Levon said, waving his hand towards the chair situated in front of him. 

"So, you were attacked by your fellow soldiers. Do not worry, I'm dealing with the situation as we speak. I will not allow discrimination and low morale to blossom within this army. Even if this is merely a small encampment. Every single brave heart here matters, even yours, private."

There's something awfully nice about hearing Colonel Levon speak. He speaks with wisdom, but really, there's that strength that lies just beyond words. He spoke those words to me with absolute confidence and certainty. I wouldn't be surprised if this was one of the reasons why he's a symbol for some. And to be spoken to by a war hero that has yet to reach his limit, it is an absolute honor. 

"But I digress. I'm sure Sergeant Jerome had already filled you in on the general information you need to keep track of. As you may already know, I am Colonel Dylan Levon, Head of the Sunshine Infantry. I'm here to bring you in on the specifics." 

I sat up straight and gave him both my eyes and ears. I had no choice. After all, I forgot to bring any sort of writing equipment with me, so I had to listen attentively. 

"As a freshly enlisted soldier, you'll be under going serious field training to ensure you're physically fit and ready for the various work the army will ask of you. You won't be assigned to any posts until you have finished the training. You'll be starting your training tomorrow at exactly the first dawn with the other fresh recruits, refer to your PUP for further details." I took out my PUP just as he said that. A bluish white light was engraving words into the PUP, signifying my duties for tomorrow. 

RECRUIT FIELD TRAINING  
Date: 19 of Dawn Month - 21st of Sea Month  
Time: Everyday at dawn's first light  
Reminders: Always report to the grass clearing on the West of the encampment unless instructed otherwise by the field adviser. Please take note that you are late once you hear the first horn. 

"Now, as for these posts that I have mentioned earlier, these are basic jobs , more or less, that anyone in the army can do. Think of it as mere assignments. You'll be entrusted with various objectives like scouting, relaying information, and assisting with foundation. These are examples of some tasks on a post. The post you'll be assigned to will have different assignments that require you to perform, and depending on your performance, you'll be shifted to a different post where the jobs will increase in difficulty and importance. Be prepared for what's ahead of you. Your job as a soldier starts tomorrow, private. That will be all for today. Dismissed." Colonel Levon stood up and gave me a salute. 

"Welcome to the Sun Army, Von Zayne." I did the same, now feeling a bit more confident than usual. 

"I'll do my best, sir!" And with that, I exited the tent and went straight for my own tent. 

The encampment is still so busy, even when there are a bunch of new recruits flooding into the place. I guess work here doesn't really stop. But, there is one thing I don't really get. Peaceful times are still surely in sight for most of us, though I haven't heard much from the Kingdom regarding attacks from the Desert Kingdom. I wonder why the military is still so active, even in these times of peace? Whatever the reason may be, I'm not too worried. If I can get myself out there to fight for this country, that's all that matters really. Whether or not I'll dread to see my own dead body on the cold, lifeless battlefield, I'd still have to find that very reason to fear it. 

I reached my tent in a short while, then I threw myself on the comfortable bedding. I don't have that much on me, but I suppose going into the capitol would be somewhat of a chore. After all, they do have a serve us meals every sundown, and I wouldn't worry too much about starving here. Besides not having to starve, I find it difficult to go into the capitol after that incident. Call me a coward, but I can't deny the chance of it happening again. I don't want to risk something I have no knowledge of its possibilities. 

I don't even know what goes through the heads of these people when they see people like me.

I never knew how this life would feel, honestly. It's like most of my responsibilities at home were now taken care of. In exchange, however, the demands of battle is now my new responsibility, and no one would be able to do that part except me. I'm expecting tough roads ahead, but isn't that what life is all about? It is an uphill battle where there's no way to go but up. Once you tumble downhill, your only choice is to go back up and climb again.

I opened the book my mother wrote, my insides seeking comfort from my own thoughts for once. I was once again amazed by how she wrote these morbid stories. Reading them again, however, they were not as morbid as I thought they were. The implications are there, but there's always that one missing link in each story. Like an itch just barely out of reach, frustrating you by how you're unable to do anything about it. Maybe I was just overreacting, maybe I was just overcome by shock, but I can't really deny that these stories really were made for children. I don't know what mother was thinking, and I wish I could hear her thoughts about these, but I just hope that these were for me. 

A way for her to express her love for this family. 

A few hours past by quickly, and sundown was drawing near. With that, I decided to go to the banquet hall early. I mean for a recruit like me who has no idea what to do, you have to have some sort of initiative, right? It is your duty to uphold the values and characteristics you were entrusted, whatever those values and characteristics were. 

I did not pay much attention to the orientation earlier. 

I have arrived there in a short while, and it was a fresh view. It was an open area, winds passing by in between the hanging orange lanterns around three large round tables, perfect for accompanying multitudes of people. At the very far end of the hall was a big cauldron above a burning blaze, the aroma of its contents filled the air as I walked towards one of the round tables. On the left and right of the cauldron were two long tables, the left one displaying plates and utensils, while on the table opposite of it were batches of freshly cooked food with some ingredients ready for cooking.

An insignificant hunch from earlier was roaring in victory as there was almost no one around. I suppose that would be the case since most of the people here are still on duty, but I wonder about the other fresh recruits and whether they have the same initiative I do. Maybe it's just me and my lonely self, but I sure miss Corona already. The only people that were in the banquet hall were the cooks and the servers. As soon as I took one step forward, one server immediately noticed me. 

"Fresh recruit!" he yelled at the people behind the cauldron, then the chefs and servers began moving around, preparing for a long night ahead of them, some groaning, others diligently working in silence. The server approached me with a warm smile plastered unto his face. "Please, sit wherever you like. Since you are early, we'll bring out the food for you in a moment."My body began moving on its own and turned to the nearest round table to sit down. I suppose I am still a bit nervous about this new environment. Even so without someone to accompany me. 

A few finger taps on the table later and my food was already making its way to my lap. It was a fresh stew with ingredients you'd normally find around Paradise Prairie, a smoked chunk of meat which I don't recognize just yet, two boomshroom kebabs that were smeared with special sauce, and a pint of ale. The smell of the food was way too enticing for a hungry man like me, but before I could even bite on the boomshroom kebab, soldiers started to rush into banquet hall.

Before I even knew it, I was already surrounded with faces I don't recognize and voices I couldn't discern from one another. Although the choking atmosphere was quickly brushed off by a hard slam at my table. I jumped back a bit, spilling some of the ale on the table. "HEY ROXAS!!" I don't need to guess who that voice belonged to. After all, I had my fill of hearing her proclamations several hours earlier on the laps. 

"Nice to see you, too, Sharice" I laughed as I grabbed a boomshroom kebab absentmindedly. 

"You bummed out or something!? Come on! Get pumped!" 

"Haven't you heard of what happened to me?"

"Oh, THAT WAS YOU!?" her voice got the attention of a few soldiers around us. It was only for a moment, but I feared something like this might happen. As much as I like being around people, I don't want people to look at me in some other way.

It feels weird, and the pressure of their gazes just ticks me off somehow.

"Come on! You didn't fight back!? What are ya!? You're a soldier, aren't ya!?"

"They're soldiers too, you know!" I snapped at her, after which I quickly turned to my food for the third time tonight. I sighed again, looking for a way to somehow cool down the heated atmosphere. "Look, it doesn't really matter if I fought back or not. Anyway, I'm alright now, so..."

"Well, whatever! As long as you're alive, that's fine with me!" she said triumphantly as if she won a historical battle. It's kind of amusing to see her still so enthusiastic at this hour. Maybe that kind of optimism is what I need to keep going. It sure is working for her, at least.

I chuckled at her heroic statement. "Yeah, I'm still here..."

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you could save this seat for me. I don't know anyone else, so..."

"Sure, where are you going, though?"

"To get food, duh." And she ran off with a smirk on her face.

I still don't understand how she becomes timid in a coin flip. Maybe that's just her, but I'm thinking too much about useless things. It's about time I start eating for once.

After tasting everything on my plate, including the ale, I'd say this is not so bad. I mean it is free for us soldiers and I don't want to be the first person who'd start complaining about things they should be thankful for. 

Sharice had finally arrived at the table and sat down, carrying her food with her. When she got back, her hair was messier than it was before. "Stupid line, took too long." 

"Shouldn't the people manning this area be bringing us the food? Why did you wait in line?" I asked her.

"They are not supposed to bring you the food. At least, that's what I've heard."

It seems like the early ones get the exception.

We sat and continued eating our food in a comfortable silence. Though, it was as silent as one would hope for surrounded by loud soldiers enjoying their time off of the day's work. People are cheering about something, some are just dead drunk, and others are just wasting away with their friends, laughing all the way. Until Sharice was the one who broke the silence between us.

"Why did you enlist in the army...?"

"Hm? What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the noise."

"I said... Why did you enlist in the army?"

"Oh... That? I wanted to live a new life."

"That's it? How about your family? What do they feel about you coming here?" 

My heart sank when she said that. For a moment, a cold feeling ran up my spine, and hesitation started to linger in my thoughts whether or not I should answer. But, then again, who would be able to stop me?

"I..."

I paused. The doubts were stronger than I had imagined. However, taking a deep breath, I continued.

"My family is long gone..." 

I heard Sharice stop slurping her soup the moment she had realized what I said. I looked at her, and saw the rim of her soup bowl that was still connected to her lips slowly part as she lowered the bowl unto the table. She wore a look of shock and a hint of regret.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine..." I cut off her stuttering. 

"I wanted to take up the opportunity. I don't know how my family would react to this decision of mine, but I'm sure they're fine with it." Sharice merely nodded at my answer. Almost as if she was disappointed to hear it. 

"Enough about me, though. How about you? Why did you enlist in the army?"

"I wanted nothing to do with my family. I wanted out of the house..." she said that in a cold voice, one that would be able to spit venom if it wanted to. "Ever since mom and dad had my little brother, they didn't give me the attention I deserved. Soon, I had enough being ignored, so I left without a word and found myself here."

I suppose I still can't understand what she feels as of right now, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? I don't have a sibling myself, that part I know all too well. I can't remember a time where father or mother would ask for another child. And frankly, the thought of a younger brother or sister didn't even cross my mind all those years ago. If I did have a younger sibling, I wouldn't be here in the first place. 

I would still be stuck in Paradise Prairie, hoping to survive with the only family I have left to protect.

I looked over at Sharice again, as she was now finishing up. I was done with my food moments earlier. She took one last sip out of the pint cup and sighed heavily. Somehow, she was more down than me compared to a few minutes back.

"Well, that was good food, eh?" I said somewhat enthusiastically. Sharice merely shrugged lightly before replying.

"I had better back home..."

"It's about time we hit the tents, we do have training first thing tomorrow." I took out my PUP, ensuring what I was saying was right.

"Ah, right..." she heaved herself up, not wanting to move an inch after that hearty meal. A few soldiers around us were also deciding to rest up for the day. Everyone seemed tired from the looks of things, and I'm guessing I'll be like that sooner or later. 

To be honest, I'm quite pumped for the training for the next few months. I know I'm somewhat physically fit, but I doubt that this body would even last a few minutes out there in the actual battlefield. I know I need to up my game, and that's exactly what I need to do.

I looked back and Sharice was falling behind. Taking a few steps back, I slowed down my steps to match her pace. "You alright? Something bothering you?" I asked her out of the blue. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you love your family?"

"Why are you asking me that? Don't you? Don't tell me you don't..."

"Just answer it!"

"Alright, alright... Well, I do. No matter what. I mean, even though we've been through a lot of hardships, and even though I sometimes feel like father doesn't love me anymore, I can't really doubt the fact that both my parents love me."

"Oh..."

"Were you expecting something else?"

"N-no... not really."

"Then why do you look so disappointed? You thought my answer was wrong, didn't you?"

"I thought if I asked you that, you'd realize that you don't like your parents. Or something. I don't know! I just wanted to know!"

"Not everyone thinks like you, Sharice."

"Hmph! Whatever! I don't need my petty parents anyway! I'M THE GREAT SHARICE CARTERWELL AND NOTHING, NOT EVEN FEELINGS CAN STOP ME FROM BEING THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME!"

This time, I held back my laughter from her silly proclamation. After a while, we finally came to a crossroad within the encampment. 

"My tent is this way. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Sharice ran off before I could even return her farewell. "Whatever, greatest of all time..." I said to myself, somehow hoping it would've reached her ears.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Looking back today, it seemed it was like a faint dream. Today was something else. I can't quite put in the right words for it, but somehow, today was not like what I was expecting. But to be honest, what sort of expectations did I have before coming here?

First, I was praised, next I was welcomed by some people, and these people I have never even met before in my life, then I was beaten up, degraded for reasons I could not even comprehend, and lastly I made myself a friend in a place where I thought I could never fit in. 

And these thoughts kept racing in my mind, back and forth, as I laid down on the bedding. 

I know it feels futile to question everything, especially after what I've been through to get here, what I have experienced personally, but as a person who has the right to decide for himself, it feels kind of right to question it all. I remember when it was only yesterday when I thought to myself that I was never fit to be a soldier, that the sword Colonel Levon gave me was nothing more than a tool to protect me and my father. But, at the same time, even I did not exceed my own expectations. What became from a noble act turned into a tragic end for my father.

The weight of the burden I carry within my heart is still there. I have become stronger as a person, and as a son, but I know for sure that one person can only be strong for so long until he breaks. 

I took out my mother's story book and began to flip through its pages. Though I held the book in my hands, my mind was elsewhere. My mind was still within the crevasses of my own memories. Like a tap on the shoulder, a feeling stirred within me. It ached and ached, soon enough, waves of memories came crashing against my vivid vision. Blurred images and skewed voices filled my so-called trance. Then I remembered my dreams. 

I no longer dream of that entity that claims to be the curse. I no longer dream of scenarios that I have never experienced. All of that stopped. I don't know if this is a sign from fate itself. I don't know if this is a good sign or not, all I know is that they have stopped for a reason that was beyond my own understanding. I wonder what those dreams meant? I wonder if they're real. I wonder if I'm able to meet that person in one of my dreams. 

That person who soothed my aching soul with only her words. 

Sunshine.

I'm wondering too much for a person now at the forefront of the bloody battlefield.


	23. Infantry Field Training

Strength is never determined by how much you break, but by how much you can endure.

Or that's what the other people say, anyway.

It has been already a month since I enlisted in the Kingdom of the Sun's army. My brand new life is about as exciting as riding Roger's Kalta throughout the prairie. Sure, it can be a pain sometimes, but for the most part, it's incredible.

But incredible wouldn't be the right word to describe this new life of mine. 

Everyday, at exactly the first dawn, we are all forced to wear our bodies out until the sixth horn by noon. At that point, we were all given an hour to eat up, do cool down exercises, and prepare for the rest of the day. The morning often specializes in molding your body to become more fit for the army, and the afternoon would lead to weapon training. Although it may sound less intense than the morning half, the weight of certain weapons would make some people struggle. 

I sure did with the lance. 

Although Sharice was doing absolutely fine with it. Better than everyone else, in fact. If I remember it correctly, she was the only one to be bold enough to wield it for the remainder of the training regimen. Thus, she was transferred to another platoon, and instead went on to specialized weapon training by another field adviser. 

For me, this past month made my body a lot stronger than before. I was actually happy with what the training did to me. It is as if I am now comfortable with my own body. My breathing is now deeper, more even, and relaxed than ever before, and my mind is at peace for most of the time. We are beginning our 7th week of training, and, assuming my comrades rest up well, we are fresh from a long, eventful, yet relaxing weekend. It was nothing short of a well deserved break after all those weeks of intensive training. Especially now after some of my comrades had broken bones in questionable areas. Now, I am ready for whatever drills they have in store for us.

Or at least, that's what I should be saying.

I wasn't able to rest easy, for I knew the void season was right around the corner. Then, like an unexpected visit from an old nemesis, the pain in my right arm was now beginning to come back to haunt me. And to make matters worse, it was starting to hurt more and more with each passing moment. I don't want to jump to conclusions and say that this is the curse, but really, what sort of explanation was left for me? Father is gone, and I'm sure it is not just him who would be transforming soon enough. Thanks to the training, I have been able to endure a lot of pain, and thanks to this curse, it was able to seal up my bloodied wounds. However, every time it did heal me, every time it did try to sustain me, the pain would always find a way to crawl its way back unto my arm. This time was no exception, and this time, however, I wasn't at all injured.

Though, despite all that, this time was different. 

The pain was as I remember it to be, familiar as a worn down scenery, but something feels off. Terribly off. I can't quite describe it, like an itch I cannot scratch. I don't feel the crystals emerging at all, but my skin felt like it was drenched in a pool of boiling water. It was numb, yet painful. I stared at my open palm, the mark of the curse glowed; it was taunting me of my weakness. But, I have to hold no grudges, not anymore. Whatever this foreboding feeling I have, I am quite certain that I am mentally prepared for an ordeal like what happened to my father, if ever such a thing ever arises. Void season is drawing near and I truly fear that something might happen, like I went mad and started to eat and kill my comrades because I wasn't strong enough to contain it. 

I could only suppress it for so long. Was I foolish to pick up the blade after all this time? Was smearing more blood on my name worth it for this foolish act of running away from what was destined to be a peaceful life? Even the words "peaceful" and "life" in the same sentence describing my future would not do me any good. 

But right now, I should not let this dread, these very doubts eat me up from the inside out. After all, I still have duties to attend to and that's what is important. For now, I have to wait for a solution to this problem, a cure for this curse. 

Though, at this point, I'm sure what I'm asking for is nothing short of a miracle. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Every single one of my comrades were now engaging in the habit of being early for the morning training sessions, which was refreshing to say the least. We realized that it was useless for us to chicken out, and it was already expected after the first week that we would run around the encampment for a set amount of times before engaging in the more practical exercises later on.

I look around and everyone was already starting to do warm ups, even when the field adviser hasn't arrived yet. I started to join them after contemplating where the Sun was after a few moments. 

"Hey, Roxas. Great weekend, huh? Can't believe Colonel Levon threw that big banquet out of nowhere!" Armando chirped as he finished up his final stretches. "I couldn't even walk after that one. Boy, was I stuffed." Doran said, rubbing his big belly as he sat down on the cool twilit grass. I gave Doran a hand. He happily obliged to take it as I pulled him up, before turning to the both of them, "We needed that rest, all hell broke loose last week." I looked out from the opening to the encampment, and saw the robes that we all were disappointed to see. "Let's line up, field adviser is here..."

Murmurs echoed around the cold, clearing air as we arranged ourselves into five single file lines as fast as we could. We all could hear Field Adviser Marshall's heavy foot stomps as he makes his way into the open clearing. Like a cue from old assistants, the Sun's rays were now dividing the pinkish hue in the sky, its orange light piercing the darkness of the West as Marshall was now situated in front of us. 

"Good morning, trainees!" he greeted us with a sharp smirk. "Good morning, sir!" we bellowed back at him. "It seems everyone is on time today, even the usual offenders..." Officer Marshall's eyes narrowed as he stared at the men at far back of the 4th line. With a satisfied grin plastered on his face, he turned to the rest of us. "Alright! You know the drill! Five laps around the encampment! **MOVE!!** " With a loud and audible whistle, the first line moved quickly and jogged up to the usual jogging route. Me and Doran, being in the second line, followed suit as soon as the opportunity to set the pace had shown itself. We couldn't slow down and match paces with Armando, since he is at the fifth line, me and Doran had to painstakingly continue without regarding our friend. Plus, even jogging now had to be organized and clean. No one was allowed to break formation. 

At this point in our training, five laps around the encampment was already beginning to be a breeze for most of us. The intense cardio exercises we were tasked to perform last week had worn out our bodies, as far as we're concerned, to most of our limits. Some had passed out by the end of the day and had to rest in the Infirmary for the remainder of the night. Others surpassed the exhaustion and pushed themselves to finish the exercises, although they had come to regret it soon after. And a hand few of people, myself included, had miraculously survived the hellish training. However, we were excused for a day's time as we were bedridden for one whole day before the weekend. 

Though the training did a number on our bodies, and it may seem that we our morale was lower than it ever was, we all can't deny that it paid off and the banquet Colonel Levon threw last weekend made it all worth it. Armando was now having an easier time catching up with these laps, and Doran had shown fewer signs of exhaustion since the fourth week. Now, five laps around the encampment seemed like an easy warm up exercise. Even easier than the ones on the first week, dare I say.

At least, that's what I really want to say.

The lingering pain on my arm was bothering me to the point where I was sweating nervously around the fourth lap or so. "You alright there, Roxas?" Doran ran up beside me, struggling to keep up with my speed. I merely nodded as I suppressed the pain before shooting forwards, finishing my final lap. I was far from being out of breath, but it wasn't entirely easy to fully conceal my agony.

" **POSITION!!** " Officer Marshall's voice echoed through the cool clearing. We immediately fell in line, but this time all the single file lines were now horizontal. We were still within our respective files, we merely turned to the right to face where the field adviser was.

Without saying a single word we began to perform basic training, starting with completing a hundred push ups under at least two to three minutes. As I have said before, the training pretty much nullified all exhaustion from normal exercises. Most of us were able to get around at least 125 push ups without rest, but it was pretty risky. It was no surprise that we were all struggling to even get at least 50 or so push ups at first. But we pressed on and on, told our bodies that we had it within us, and just powered through the first few weeks. 

Today was like those days.

As I approached my 67th repetition, my arms were slowly starting to give. It was not as if I was tired from the jog, and it wasn't because I didn't perform all the necessary warm ups too. The pain was already creeping on towards my chest. I was now sweating profusely, and soon, as I've feared, my face was already planted on the cool grass.

It was an absolute embarrassment. Luckily, I picked it back up before Officer Marshall could even see me. I took a look at my right, glancing at Doran. I suspected he was looking at me, and I was right. Doran, like the good hearted guy that I know, looked at me with a shocked expression. It was clear that even his suspicions were right. I sighed as I finished my 99th repetition; I knew it was already too late to lie to him.

All the basic exercises after that weren't so bad. Exercises that involved me lying my back unto the grass was not problem at all. What really made me struggle was pull ups. I admit, pull ups weren't exactly my forte. Worse of all, I didn't even managed to reach the minimum of 50 pull ups. That lead to an angry Officer Marshall shouting at me at the top of his lungs. I remained silent. He wasn't a man to take any excuses, even if you have all the right to do so. He's just that stubborn. "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, PRIVATE!!" he said. "IF YOU DON'T EXERCISE DISCIPLINE NOW, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IN YOUR POSTS!?!?" and he kept droning on and on. Well, not exactly drone, but it's exactly what it felt like. 

It reminded me of how my father used to scold me about certain things. Mother would tell him off, of course, so I never actually experienced getting yelled at non stop. I almost wished my ears bled so I could get to the Infirmary as soon as possible. 

After basic exercises, we all headed to the obstacle course. Each private in our platoon was tasked to overcome this simple yet highly demanding obstacle course. Throughout the training up to this point, we moved through the obstacles as one unit. Some days, we were tasked to finish the course as fast as we could. Other times we would repeat a course a certain amount of times. However, there is only one similarity between all those times we had during obstacle training: we would all be completely exhausted afterwards. 

Looking back, I wonder if the same would happen today. Many did pass out on the first few weeks, though slowly but surely we started to prevent ourselves from collapsing after the morning training session. 

Throughout the obstacle course, you could find a total of six obstacles: a long wire crawl pit, a rope swing, a large rope wall, balance beams, one set of hurdles, and a set of monkey bars. This is also the order in which one needs to tackle every obstacle in the course. The whole purpose of this test is what I remember Officer Marshall saying, "This obstacle course was made to test all your physical capabilities as soldiers. This is the most well-rounded course you'll ever see in this continent!" 

And to no one's surprise, he was absolutely right about that.

Collectively, doing everything at once would drain you for the most part. " **TRAINEES GET INTO POSITION!!** ". We were now back to the five single file lines. "Alright, all of you will have to clear the course as fast as you can. As soon as you hear my whistle, you can begin. We'll begin with the first line, starting with Gibson."

Private Gibson readied himself for the task ahead. The Sun was already shining down on all of us in the platoon. We all sat down on the grass, waiting with bated breath as Officer Marshall brought the whistle to his lips. Not a few seconds have passed, we heard the whistle cry out into the morning sky. And then, in an instant, Gibson was already on the mud pit.

It was a long crawl for all of us, and the fact that razor sharp wires were hanging above the mud gave little room for breathing. Gibson was naturally gifted with athletic prowess, something one-third of the platoon has. For him, the mud crawl only lasted not longer than fourteen seconds. He approached the rope swing, and finished it as quickly as he made his way up to it. Everyone was cheering him on. 

I have to admit. Watching a fellow soldier in the same platoon charge through this course was nothing short of inspiring. Fate had already told all of us that Gibson would be the standard that we ought to be aspiring to, and to be honest, it is working. Taking a quick glance around me, the very answer lied in the faces of every single soldier around me. Everyone wasn't fighting over who is better, everyone wasn't asserting their self-proclaimed air of dominance. I realized that on the fourth week, where everyone was at their lowest. Even lower than last week. Rather, this was a group of people who would die for each other, and fight to see another Sunrise. This was ironic for me, though. One step outside my platoon, and people around me just didn't care about names like mine. 

Fate was as confusing as the very thoughts of a person. I couldn't understand it for one second. 

As my thoughts drifted away from the training, Gibson had already finished the course. The next soldier was already readying himself to do the same thing Gibson had done just a few moments ago, and I could tell from his sweaty face that he wasn't mentally prepared for it. It was like watching a anxious person come up to greet people they don't know. Somehow, it gave me a feeling of déjà vu. 

One by one, each private was successful in completing the course so far. After a while, the first line was already finished. Our line moved to the start line as our fellow comrades cheered us on, with everyone giving their own unique motivational jeers. I turned to Doran, who grabbed me by my right shoulder. "Hey, we're up next. You ready?" I merely gave him a motivated nod. 

I'm sure nothing bad will happen on my attempt, right?

I watched my line mates complete the course. Little by little, my anxiety was evident by the wetness of my palms. As moments became minutes, it was finally my turn. "You can do it, alright?" I heard Doran whisper at me before I walked on towards the start line. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for this ordeal. The pain was subsiding, and there was nothing holding me back. I tensed up, eager for the whistle to blow.

Then it did...

I immediately dived onto the pit and felt the cool mud stain my red and grey uniform with brown. We were taught to crawl effectively, and I did just that. Though my knees and elbows hurt as I dragged myself to the end of the pit, I did not bother me at the slightest. In fact, I felt my blood pump harder. 

This was absolutely exhilarating. 

I carried myself and ran to the rope swing. Without hesitation, I grabbed unto the rope and swung, my feet moved on their own as they grasped the lower end. One moment had passed, and I already landed on both of my feet. The cheers coming from my comrades were now inaudible. The only thing I could hear was my own raging heart beat. I felt invincible, and it was only getting better from there. 

At first glance, the rope wall was the most intimidating obstacle here. But, as with all first impressions, they're somewhat misleading. Pulling myself to the top of the wall, I immediately rappelled downwards on the other end. My feet ached from landing, but I merely shrugged it off and ran towards the balance beams.I thought that this was in the bag. I thought that nothing could stop me. There was no pain, after all. 

But, I was dead wrong.

I ran up towards one of the beams, just three meters off the ground. I took one step forward, and without warning, my vision began to black out. I felt all my strength leave my body at once. The last thing I saw before my eyelids closed was my body falling down unto the dirt below the beams. 

My consciousness faded into the darkness.

I could only see shades of black wistfully dancing in the abyss in front of me. Then, I saw it again. I do not know what it meant, but now it was the second time I saw this. I remember it clearly, and I remember when was the last time I saw this.

The Sun being covered in darkness, its fire dripping from its own rims. Though, this was no dream. I could feel it wasn't. The haziness was not there, so was the incomprehensible gibberish that prevented you from ever thinking. 

This was something else. 

I felt my own body getting hotter with each passing second. Then, the Sun wasn't at all fazed by the darkness covering it. What intrigued me was that it was somehow hotter than it was when it was completely free. Its fire intensified as I felt my own consciousness break free from the heat of the Sun. My mind was overwhelmed by things I didn't quite comprehend, and like a snap of my finger, I opened my eyes to the real Sun in the sky,

"Von Zayne! Von Zayne! Oh thank the Sun, he's finally awake!" Officer Marshall hovered over me while my fellow comrades circled me a short distance away. "Sir, what happened?" I instinctively asked him as my hand grasped my forehead. It seems my mind was still not in place. "You blacked out in the course, soldier. I think you need to go to the Infirmary." "No, sir! Permission to attempt the course a second time, sir!" "What did I say soldier!? Private Leningrad!" Armando immediately responded, " **YES, OFFICER MARSHALL SIR!!** " "Take Von Zayne to the Infirmary. Return immediately. The rest of you, back in line!" 

Armando gave me a hand. I had no choice but to take it. "What happened back there?" Armando asked me. Even without Doran here with us, it already clear that I had worried the two of them. I haven't told them of the curse. I thought that they wouldn't understand. But in this world that is abundant with magic, I think it was about time I tell them. It wouldn't hurt at all. In fact, I believe that telling them would help me. But, as of right now, this wasn't the perfect moment to do it. I needed both Armando and Doran at the same time. Sighing to my own realization, I told him, "I'll tell you..." "Why not now? I mean-" he paused. I did not glance at him, but he understood my situation immediately. His face had shown it. "Alright... Let's get you to the Infirmary first."

I did not feel my strength come to my legs any moment sooner. So with my right arm across Armando's shoulders, I allowed him to carry me to the Infirmary.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Armando had already briefed Elijah about what happened and left as soon as he could, leaving me in Elijah's care for possibly the rest of the day. "So you passed out, huh?" I simply nodded. "Alright then, I'll proceed to check on your body." Elijah then recited inaudible incantations before his hands glowed a bright blue hue. His hands turned green and proceeded to hover his hands on me from head to toe. "Your vitals seem normal; no abnormalities just yet. You're well rested, too." He pondered on the results of the check. He knew something was off, and it was clear he is annoyed by it. His hands turned back to the bluish hue. "I'll check on your soul energy now..." 

At first, Elijah had found nothing note worthy. Until he reached my right arm. 

"What is that!?" Elijah stepped back, somehow horrified at what he saw. "My condition... my _curse_..." "Whatever it is, it's disrupting your flow of energy! It's harmful, Von Zayne! It's like a living parasite." From anyone's perspective, being told you have a parasite living in your body is nothing short of a shock to your system. Despite living with this kind of condition my whole life, I have tolerated it at the least, painstakingly coexisted with it. 

But I only fear one thing: I don't know what it can do next.

"I'll be fine, there's nothing you can do with it anyway. No offense, though..." I said, grabbing my dirtied uniform off of the nearest rack. "It's my job to-" "I'm sorry to have brought this upon you, Elijah, but I have training to attend to." "Never mind. If anything happens again, don't hesitate to come here. We'll do what we can." 

"Thanks, healer..." with that, it was the fastest visit to the Infirmary I have so far.

It was true that Elijah, and possibly all of the healers stationed in the Infirmary, couldn't do anything about this curse. I should have this all under control for now. What I fear is another outburst, and I don't want to lose this new life I'm investing my all into. It's too early for that. 

Whatever happens, I need to face it head on. No matter what.

I immediately made my way back to the training field, only to find everyone going back into the encampment. Training was already over. "Hey, Roxas!" I heard Doran call me down on the hill, with Armando beside him waving at me. I answered the call by running to the both of them. "Are you good now?" Armando asked me immediately before I even got the chance to speak. I needed to be honest, it was about time I stopped keeping secrets. I don't even have much to hide anymore, nor do I have any reason to. "The Infirmary couldn't do much. I'm feeling a lot better, at the least..." Much to my surprise, both of them sighed in relief. "Let's get back to our tents. I don't like mud at all..." Doran complained as he ran up the hill. Only now did I realize that I was covered in mud, too. Somehow my mind went wandering off while I was walking back here. Nevertheless, me and Armando were also in disgust on how things went this morning. 

As I was walking back to my tent, I saw Sharice also covered in mud. "Sharice!" I called her. It took her no less than two seconds to notice me. She immediately jumped with joy and ran towards me, like a lost child running with her parent. 

Throughout the month, Sharice and I slowly became close friends. Before she got transferred to another platoon, as I have said, due to her innate abilities and raw talent with using a lance that was double her body weight, she was the only person I've ever been around. Not that I had feelings for her or anything, she is a stubborn child with a soft side and a troubled past and I absolutely love that about her, but I'm more attracted to kinder, gentler women. At least, that's what Nolva was anyway. We would go to the Capitol and do some shopping for whatever it was we needed that time, we ate our meals together, we were practically inseparable before her transfer.

So times like these weren't so frequent anymore, although it gave us more time to appreciate moments like these.

"Obstacle course?" Sharice asked me with an obvious and dominant smirk on her face. She became more and more expressive to the point where people around her start to get annoyed by her. I'm suspecting she's going to get transferred from company to company due to this attitude of hers, but to me, it's more or less tolerable if you ever decide to invest on it.

For me, I had no choice, but it was all well and worth the effort anyway. 

"Pretty much. See you at the hall in a few minutes?" It was nearing noon, and speaking from experience, both of us don't want to get in line for the food. You'll starve before you even get the chance to sit. "You bet your butt I do!! Gotta go change first, though..." "Ah, right. See you there!" Sharice and I exchanged nods before we headed towards our respective tents. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh yeah! Specialized Lancer Training is soooo much fun! How is everyone in the ol' company?" Sharice was stuffing her face with red meat as she spoke. I have to admit, even though I am quite used to this sight of her stuffing her face with food with no table manners, it still makes me uncomfortable. Regardless, I decided to reply to her instead of pondering about it too much. It was rude to her, anyway. "You know how it goes. Just plain training. We are getting swords this week though for our afternoon training..." It took too long, one whole month in fact, before I could even hold a proper blade since Officer Naya confiscated it from me a while back. "Finally getting your old sword back, huh? Whatever happened to that old thing, anyway?" "I don't even know, Sharice. It bothers me 'cause I've had that sword for almost two years..." "Does it have to be _THAT_ sword, though?" I merely shrugged.

I don't even know why I was getting so upset about a flimsy old sword. Maybe it was the fact that I had it for so long that it upset me the way it did. Whatever the case, what Sharice said was right, any other sword would do it for me. As far as I remember, I could even do the thing with my curse with just my bare hands. It doesn't have to be that one stolen sword under a cold night around dancing embers. 

"You found any friends, yet, Sharice?" I asked her as gently as I possibly could, but she still choked on her freshwater. Coughing a bit, she cleared her throat before answering in a shrill voice, "N-no!? I can't even talk to them since they're soooo **OLD**!!" "They're not _THAT_ old, are they?" "That's not the point! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE FRIENDS WITHOUT YOU!!" as much as I would take what she just told me as a compliment, it was rather sad for Sharice to say that. She is, after all, rather harsh with her words. I couldn't be the only one to have noticed how she spoke to everyone. She has an ego you have to get by, but seeing her pulling her hair out of frustration that she sucks at social stuff, I could only sigh in defeat.

Though, in all honesty, I couldn't do anything about it. I can't be the one to give advice all the time, can I? 

I look around the hall, I couldn't see neither Armando nor Doran at all. I'm sure they were also getting to the banquet hall as well. But, even if that were the case, I couldn't find either of them. "What's up? What'cha lookin' for?" "Doran and Armando..." I turned to Sharice. She was also looking for both of them, but to no avail. "Huh, now that you've mentioned it..." "They always come to the banquet hall, especially at this hour..." 

We've waited several more minutes for them, but they didn't come.

I didn't want to think of it that way, but I couldn't deny the feeling that, this too, was off. Everything is off today it seems, like the world is telling me to open my eyes to something. However, I'm still figuring that part out. "Whatever, I'm going back to my tent. See ya some other time, Roxas!" "Take care..." She stood up and walked away. It was clear she was upset about leaving me, but at the same time she was bored of waiting for them.

I guess I no longer have a choice. 

I went back to my tent, waiting for the next horn to sound. I still have St. Paula's robe hanging near the bedding. Ever since we were issued our uniforms, we were not allowed to wear anything on top of it. Though we do have our own uniforms, we are still waiting for our own armor. I don't know when we are going to be issued our very own full body chain mail, and, as far as I can remember, not one officer so far has mentioned anything about it since our orientation and processing. 

Who knows? Maybe sooner or later, we'll be patrolling the Kingdom with our heads held high...

This new life in the military really made my life of solitude absolutely dull. I have already read mother's pocket book a hundred times already. It was no longer the horrifying nightmare I remember the stories used to be. Now, mother's writing is the one of the few things that gives me comfort. Only then did I realize that mother truly did love both me and father. 

Seems I was too focused on one thing to not know that before...

As my mind faltered, twisted and turned throughout the measly moments, the 7th horn has bellowed across the encampment. It was time for the afternoon sessions to begin.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I came to the training grounds in the Southern section of the encampment. There, they say it was usually the place where "The Hunt" takes place. I'm sure only a hand full of soldiers are fit to even enter such an event. 

As far as I heard from most people, specifically noblemen who gave their time to explain the event to us, The Hunt is where soldiers from all divisions in the military would compete to slay as many game and beasts within a certain time frame. I've heard that it normally takes an hour, but rumors say that the longest Hunt lasted for 27 days, with the number of slain beasts reaching up to 500. Although, those are mere rumors. It is an annual event, celebrating abundance in the Kingdom of the Sun. The shining silver armor that was displayed on the make shift balcony where the noblewomen would sit symbolizes the prestige and honor that many soldiers in this army would dream of having.

I wonder if I'll ever reach that height...

I came up to my comrades who were just sitting under a tree's shadow. It was still noon, after all. More often than not, the heat of the Sun would still be unbearable for some people. I experienced that heat first hand, so I know how much it can take a toll on your body if you let it crawl all over you for too long.

"Where were you two?" I immediately asked Armando off the bat. "I could ask you the same thing! We have been looking for you! Didn't we, Doran?" We looked at Doran who was fast asleep with a damp cloth covering his face. "Well it doesn't matter. I was in the banquet hall with Sharice, anyway." "Seriously, you could've just went to us first you know, or maybe you are in love with her." Armando's face lit up along a toothy grin that scared me a little. "No? We're just friends. That's it." "Sure, whatever you say Roxas. Just don't come to us when you're heartbroken from dating her, alright? Cool, hehe..."

Meanwhile, I kept my head cool. It was annoying, but it wasn't really the time for that.

Officer Marshall was already making his way up to us. With him were four other soldiers carrying a plethora of swords. Some of my comrades gave their groans of pain, but I didn't mind. It was, after all, about time that I had the chance of holding a proper blade again.

And it seems I'm the only one excited to wield it.

" **SOLDIERS IN POSITION!!** " as soon as we heard that, we aligned ourselves accordingly. "Alright, as you may know, we shall be starting wielding swords this week. Today, I'll be teaching you the proper stance, the proper way to hold it, and doing efficient sword strikes." I tried my best to not look at my comrades' disheartened faces. "Von Zayne, you'll be serving as my model since you are already comfortable with the sword, as reported by Officer Naya." Murmurs flew all around as I walked up to the front beside him. Officer Marshall turned to me and handed me one of the swords as soon as I arrived. "This is the same sword Officer Naya confiscated from you. Don't worry, it has been restored and sharpened on her orders." I held the same blade I lost for some time. I felt the familiar grip on my fingers and, without a second thought and the slightest bit of hesitation, unsheathed the blade from its scabbard. It was the same, but the silver reflected my face on it as clearly as it could, and it was lighter than before. Sheathing it, I then fastened the sword on my body excitedly, and with a smile, I adjusted the pommel accordingly as the handle hovered behind my right shoulder. I reached backwards and unsheathed the sword one more time from the scabbard, and felt the breath of life overtake me as I took in the very moment.

It felt like home.

"Now then, we'll start with the proper way of holding." Officer Marshall grabbed my sword hand without warning before continuing. "This is already the proper method. See how his fingers are tightly gripping the handle of the sword? Always keep your fingers firm..." He then took my free hand. "Now, if you're wielding it with both hands, in this case, Private Von Zayne here is one handed, you take your free hand and grip the pommel as you would with the actual grip of the sword. All of your fingers must hold the pommel; pretend it's like the grip of the sword. This allows you to control your strikes."

For a while, I merely stood there as he controlled me. I wasn't comfortable with it, but at least I was still holding my blade. It lacked the freedom that I wanted to have, but it all was going to change soon.

" **SOLDIERS IN POSITION!!** " Officer Marshall called again. My heart was racing in excitement, for I knew what was going to happen next. "We'll proceed with the sparring sessions the next day tomorrow. I'll give all of you the time today to practice and get comfortable with the sword." I'm not going to lie, but when he said that, I was incredibly disappointed. However, I couldn't argue with his decision. My comrades were not exactly skilled in wielding the sword.

They are, on the other hand, extremely talented when it came to the bow and so far, it wasn't my favorite choice of arms. Not by a long shot.

However, there was one twist I didn't expect from Officer Marshall. 

"Private Von Zayne, you may wish to challenge me in a duel." I hadn't realized it at that particular moment, but I was smiling from ear to ear. I immediately ran up to the front and bowed down. "PERMISSION TO DUEL, OFFICER MARSHALL!" I yelled with absolute certainty in my voice. Everyone cheered, as Officer Marshall laughed in amusement. "Okay, okay. Everyone, gather 'round in a big circle. You're about to witness a duel."

After all those weeks, I think it's finally time to let loose for once.

Everyone gathered in an enclosed circle as instructed. It was about as big as the banquet hall. "Von Zayne, do you know the rules to a duel?" "Yes, sir!" "Then I don't need to explain, do I?" Officer Marshall turned around and took a knee. I did the same opposite from him. 

There are certain rules to a duel within the Kingdom.

First, the only object that the blade needs to touch is another blade. One must always try to parry the other. If ever one is injured, seek a healer at once. Second, the duel is decided when one is pushed over the edge of a make shift circle. In this case, the audience. And finally, a duel should be treated as an art, portraying strength and control.

I stood up, unsheathed my blade, and took a stance. Of course, I did not follow the instructions earlier. I stood how I wanted to, and seeing Officer Marshall gaze me with judging eyes, I needed to prove to him my skill.

But, sometimes, there's often a twist in getting what we want.

A sudden throbbing pain invaded my right arm. I tried to ignore it and, before I knew it, I was already swinging at Officer Marshall. It was clear in his eyes that he was struggling to block my strikes. He did comment earlier that the way I swung my sword was faster than anyone he has ever seen, and it truly did show. Even so when I am only wielding it with one hand. However, he was still on even footing. I swung to the left, he barely caught the tip with the hilt. He slashed down, but the momentum of my swing carried me forward. In an instant, I changed my footing and ducked. I could feel the air come down unto my back as he missed his strike. Springing my legs upward, I lunged at him at a close distance. The tip of my sword is now barely touching his chin. 

If I hadn't stopped myself, I could have skewered an officer's head.

"Impressive." He smiled at me. I stepped back, the duel had come to a staggering halt. Officer Marshall chuckled in glee. Everyone gave each other confused looks. Even I was surprised at his sudden jump of joy. At this point, everyone was now applauding us. "I don't remember a time when one of my trainees would push me back into a corner like that. That, Von Zayne, was truly skillful." 

Before I could even smile at the compliment, pain had surged from my right arm. The pain began to numb my brain, and I was screaming at the intensity of it. I didn't even get to hear my own pained howls, and only too late did I realize that I was already curled up on the ground. I looked up as tears were already forming in my eyes, and saw the horrified looks of my comrades' faces. Even Officer Marshall wore a scared look. 

Then, it disappeared. 

I stood up. Dark clouds were fuming from my arm, from where the mark of the curse was. I could see the orange glow of the mark through the darkened fog. Then, a swirl of black and red energy remained. My mind was still in tact, and it did not hurt anymore. Looking at my arm, it was releasing energy.

 _My_ soul energy... 

I was still sane, but I could feel it in my bones that this was the transformation that the world was expecting to see. My mind was still there, I could think, and I felt like I was still in absolute control of my own body. Though, that was not the only thing that was lingering in me. Now, I felt a new drive. A new desire, a hunger of sorts.

I wanted blood.

I didn't want to do it, but I felt myself grip on the sword and said to everyone, "Fight..."

Then I knew, at that moment, there was a new battle I needed to fight...

"FIGHT ME!!" 

" **NOW!!!** "


	24. My Soul, My Curse

Everything was like a wild dream. Everything was hazy, like you're trapped in a trance.

I felt it all, actually. The weight of my sword on my fingers, the heaviness of my breathing, the sharp itch on my throat from my yell, and my newfound want for blood. It was not exactly blood that I wanted, but I felt some sort of violent yearning. It was something new; it was different. Although the differences were rather short in comparison to whatever father felt that time he was alive, I was not wrong to assume that the damages I would inflict upon these men was not to be underestimated. I looked at everyone, all of them wore shocked faces. "Alright, Private, calm down..." Officer Marshall was slowly approaching me. I felt an unknown force lift up my sword arm and point the blade towards him, and I felt an uncontrollable aching across my body. This feeling whispered to me. It told me to lunge forward, but I fought it. 

It was at that moment I knew that this was the blood lust father was facing all this time. The instincts of a monster wanting nothing more than the suffering of another living being. As a soldier, it was obvious enough that I had to win this fight in me. It will break all the laws and values that I had wished to uphold in this life fate had given me.

However, I was not winning this struggle.

I brought my other arm to hold my sword arm back, but in an unexpected turn, I felt the force plunge my blade unto the left hand. I quickly, with all my strength, took control of my arm and drew it from my now bleeding hand. Blood spewed across the grass, but the blood had ceased in the air. Then like a cyclone, it drew the splattered blood on the ground, in the air, and into the curse mark. The pain on my hand was fading, and as I glanced at my left hand once more, my own blood was now sewing back the flesh that was rendered from the steel.

I felt the force once more, and I couldn't be any more afraid than I was at that single moment. In a flash, I felt my own arm betray my own will as it took the sword and pierced my left shoulder, missing my heart by just a few inches. 

I screamed...

But who wouldn't? The pain was too much.

My legs gave in as I found myself laying on the grass in the next moment. On the ground, my hands found their way unto the grip and with all my remaining strength, I braced myself for the pain before pulling the sword out from my now broken shoulder. I felt the soul energy from my right arm become weaker as it, once again, took in my own blood to heal my self inflicted wound. The dark clouds of the curse were now beginning to dissipate unto the hot afternoon sky as I laid down on the red tainted grass.

My breathing was heavy, cold sweat dripped from my forehead. I brought my right hand to my face. The curse mark's glow was now fading, blinking sporadically. I was now regaining control of my body, the blood lust was gone, and the pain was no more.

It's the curse again. Familiar, but it was even more horrifying than the last time.

I heard their footsteps come toward me, as well as a few murmurs between them. The more I stay still, the more strength I was losing. I knew I wasn't dying, I refused to, but the peaceful weakness of the darkness beckons my soul. It was a tantalizing grip on my mind that I couldn't merely refuse out of sheer power of will. 

Maybe I would be able to, but not today.

As my vision darkened at the corners of my eyes, their boots were now closer than I had imagined. I could now hear them clearly, worried about me.

I'm glad I was able to meet them.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening my eyes, the darkness was still ever present. I was slowly regaining my strength. It seemed I had slept for quite a while. My senses overwhelmed me as I choked on reality bringing me back to the waking world. I sat up, I could feel the dankness of my clothes as I moved. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, it was clear that this sleep was not comfortable at the slightest.

I found myself on a bed in the Infirmary. It was clear that it was already after duty hours. The only ones that remained here were the critically injured ones, and people with serious health conditions. Then, I heard a healer walk toward me. "Wide awake? Here, have some water..." Elijah spoke in a gentle whisper. I mouthed a 'thank you' as I reached out to receive it, but my voice couldn't even reach the outside. Perhaps I was too dehydrated. "What time is it...?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

Dinner had not crossed my mind. I was already used to skipping meals all those years ago, but my stomach growled in disdain as I looked back on my past lifestyle. 

"It has been two hours since the last horn..." he said. Elijah looked dreadful, as if he had done something awful in the past few days. He turned to me, and his eyes looked like they hadn't slept for weeks on end. "What happened out there...?" Somehow, this was the question I was dreading. 

To be frank, I still haven't settled in with what happened today. It is now late, and the thoughts of getting back to my tent after getting up was now out of sight. I have no other choice than to stay in for the night. I still have training tomorrow, and I doubt that I'd be excused for the outburst earlier. Still, I couldn't cross out the possibility.

More or less, I think the army would do their best to study me. Whatever good that would bring, anyway.

"The curse..." I said as I stayed silent. It was all I could say, as it was the only explanation I could give. Many would say that I should give Elijah my trust since he is the only one who would be able to help me, but I know that even St. Paula couldn't help me. I feel like every help I'd get would be a waste of time.

It might seem hopeless, and there's a good chance that it might be that way for good.

I still have to wrap my mind around this life long curse. For now, I know what it can do and what it does to my body and soul. My mind, thankfully, is no longer afflicted and I stay sane all through it all. I can heal myself through blood, but I can't control it. 

If I could bend it to my will, I may have the chance to learn it. But right now, all I could do is hope for the absolute best scenario, though I doubt that it would happen sooner or later.

"You know, you've caused a lot of panic in the higher ups..." said Elijah, breathing heavily as he covered his tired face with cloth. I did not say a word, but I can understand why. "What can we do, Von Zayne...?" I shrugged at the question. I didn't know either. It was useless to ponder on the subject any longer as is. 

I looked to my right and saw a metal tray with food on it. "Is this mine...?" I pointed at the food. "Yes..." Elijah groaned in exhaustion before walking away, leaving me with my food. I suppose eating wouldn't hurt me as bad as I would expect it to. Taking the metal tray from the table, I placed it on my lap. I took the knife and fork and proceeded to eat the cold food. 

My mind was racing to and fro. Today was an absolute mess...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was already the end of the week, and things were constantly on edge.

I did my best to focus on my training, but both the lingering pain on my right arm and the judging gazes of my comrades and other trainees was always bothering me. It was something that I cannot bring myself to ignore. It was a challenge, and one I doubt would improve my well being in the long term.

Just as expected, the army officials caught wind the day after my incident. Since then, healers would often accompany my training sessions, both morning and afternoon, to keep me at bay. They would closely monitor the flow of my soul energy, and they would visit me every evening before I sleep to check on my status. Luckily the healers in the army have the ability to restrict the flow of my soul energy, but the sheer force and intensity of my own energy made even that part extremely difficult for the healers. Although I have not gone through another outburst, the healers remain vigilant all throughout the week, and will remain so until the officials have reached an outcome. Today, Colonel Levon had arranged a meeting with me, Security Officer Naya, and a few other officials to discuss my position in the army. 

And now, I could feel my own anxiety brush upon the doubts on my mind.

I am now sitting in my tent, waiting for some messenger to fetch me. I did my hardest to stay calm. Several scenarios went over my head, some comforting, some worrying; I couldn't imagine the ending to the meeting. Whatever they were going to talk about, it was going to change a few things. Some things are at stake here for me, and the only thing I could do is give my worries to the sky.

Just as I took in one last heavy inhale, the tent opening flapped and a head appeared. "Private Von Zayne?" "Yes?" "You are to report to Colonel Levon's Office, now." And she disappeared without a secondary moment. I figured I needed some sort of comfort during the entirety of the meeting, so I grabbed my robe and my mother's pocket book before proceeding to the Office.

I entered the tent slowly. Somehow, something was holding me back. But, regardless, I couldn't let myself be subjected to this sheer level of fear. Taking one last breath, I went in.

I was greeted with Colonel Levon, whom I had saluted before stepping forward. The wooden desk that was once in the middle of the room was now replaced with a long table, made with ebony. He gestured to one of the seats and I made my way to sit there. I heard the tent opening flap loudly, accompanied with heavy footsteps. "I can't believe you got me in trouble! You gave me a warning slip!" Officer Naya was already at my throat before even the meeting had begun. "Calm yourself, Naya. I'm sure we can all settle this in an orderly manner." She then sat opposite to me, arms crossed, and wore a frustrated expression. "Who's gonna be joining us, then?" Naya asked as she looked at me with glaring eyes. "A few company commanders. It's best we settle this within this Division before it escalates into anything serious..."

A few minutes later, the company commanders have arrived and the meeting promptly began as soon as it could. 

"Now then... As you all may know, we are here to discuss a certain incident that had happened a few days ago that involved this Private here." Colonel Levon took out several parchments, one of which I would assume that held my personal information. "He is currently training under Officer Marshall, as he is the assigned Field Adviser of one of the company platoons under the leadership of Commander Lucio." he continued as he was scrutinizing some of the papers. 

The only remote thing that I could do, in that moment, was keep my composure. The atmosphere was clouded by an air of seriousness that it could choke my lungs simply because of its thickness. Nonetheless, I continued my deep breathing, though my mind was elsewhere. I was having trouble even listening. 

"Security Officer Naya, you were the one who recommended Private Von Zayne into the military. Is that correct?"

"That is correct." her tone had changed along with the atmosphere.

"Would you mind giving us a reason for that?" he adjusted himself as he straightened out the papers in his hand.

Naya straightened herself out before speaking. "Well, Private Von Zayne was a civilian who had army equipment, a sword with the crest of the Kingdom of the Sun. I confiscated it, but he claimed that you, Dylan Levon, had given that sword to him. Of course it would have been protocol to disregard that statement, but I gave him the benefit of a doubt and recommended him to the army. If he wanted that sword back, he'd best be committed to it." Though her explanation was clear cut, the Colonel pressed on. "Considering that, have you seen him actually _use_ the sword?" Naya merely sighed and shrugged before speaking. "I accidentally bumped into him during one of my patrols, so no..." 

He now turned to, who I believe to be, Commander Lucio after writing a few notes. "Commander, would you be able to confirm Private Von Zayne's skill? I do believe Field Advisers provide weekly reports of every trainee, if I remember correctly." "I believe I'm certain that I can confirm it..." Commander Lucio began to go through the papers in the folder he brought to the meeting. "In the most recent report by Officer Marshall, it states here that he was bested at a duel during the first training session with his platoon that involved wielding the sword." as soon as everyone heard what he said, almost everyone nodded in acknowledgement, even Commander Lucio himself was surprised to hear it from the report. "Although, previous reports show his below average skill with other equipment, especially with the use of Bow and Arrow, and the Lance. Additionally, Officer Marshall commented that his skill with the sword can be compared to that of an experienced soldier."

Colonel Levon looks back at the parchment he was holding, wrote something on one of the papers before sitting straight whilst wearing a satisfied look on his face. He then brought one of the papers unto the table before clearing his throat. "It is clear from the company records that the possibility of discharge is ruled out. Private Von Zayne has potential, and it would be an unwise decision to remove him from the army." 

Every inch of my body felt relieved the moment I realized what I was hearing. I was **not** going to get discharged. I was **not** going back to Paradise Prairie. I did my best to hide my smile under the gazes of the commanders.

I was going to continue this life of a hardened soldier in the Kingdom of the Sun.

"However, it would appear that there is an underlying problem. Private Von Zayne..." I shot up straight as my eyes met with the Colonel's. His was a strong gaze, but one, I felt, would not allow you to yield if you had wished. "Yes, sir?" I answered clearly in a strength filled voice. "Would you kindly give all of us here a detailed description of your condition...?"

"Will do, sir." Colonel Levon nodded as he held his quill and paper tightly. I figured I'd be the one to do the talking now. I've been silent for a while, and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't talk for the whole meeting. Each commander had their eyes set on me, waiting for my own explanation.

I don't know how well I can describe it, but I have picked up details over the years of suffering from this curse. Though only recently am I confident on what I have noticed. Taking a deep breath, I allowed my heart to guide my words. There would be no confusion. 

There would only be certainty.

"When I was born into this world, I had a condition identified by a mark on the palm of my right hand. Everyday, it aches with each passing second, sending pulses of pain that goes through my entire body. Whenever void season is near, the pain becomes too much for me to handle. Aside from the pain, whenever I get injured, this condition would, in my eyes, allow my own soul energy to manifest and seek out another living being. The manifested soul energy would take a portion of the soul energy from that living being to heal all my wounds after a few moments. I have taken medicine from several healers and rune sorcerers, so the severity of my condition has decreased as time passed. At first, the pain would cause me immeasurable distress, but now it is just a strong aching alongside a thirst for blood."

Colonel was still writing vehemently, even after I stopped talking. That was all the details I could give. Everything else was either speculation or doubt, and I know I couldn't give either to the commanders. "This is not a void disease, is it?" Colonel Levon asked. "No..." he raised an eyebrow at my response. Clearly my answer was not what the Colonel had expected, as he was beginning to cross out several statements on his parchment. "I have tried all the void disease remedies, even the experimental ones. None of them proved effective on my condition." 

Then, as I had expected, they were in complete disbelief at what I had said. "Surely, you just need more treatment, right? We do have a healer capable of expelling such disease..." a commander from the far end of the table scoffed, placing his chin on top of the back of his hand as he wore an amused grin. "It would not hurt to try. Catherine, bring Ace in..." It seemed that Colonel Levon approved of the suggestion. 

I sincerely believe it won't even work...

He wrote a small note and gave it to the messenger girl. "Yes, sir Levon." Then, we sat in the office in silence.

As far as I could remember it, this was the first time I had ever discussed my curse openly to another person, let alone several at once. It felt somewhat liberating, like a heavy chain pulling me down was suddenly unshackled. I have lost the heavy weight in my chest, and it felt good to have that weight gone.

Only a few minutes have passed, and the messenger girl had arrived along with the army's supposed 'best healer'. "Good evening, Colonel, Commanders, Security Officer." He greeted all the officials with a firm salute before walking towards me. "Void disease, eh?" I only nodded, I figured further talk was pointless. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem. I'll just expel the impure soul energy from your body."

"It won't hurt, I promise." he said, his tone clearly forced along with his smile. 

The next moment, he placed a magic circle on the ground under my chair that glowed a bright white light. Soon after, I felt a tingling sensation. It was not making me ticklish, but it loomed upon me like a warm rain cloud. In other words, it was making me slightly uncomfortable. I looked down upon myself and saw my body glow bluish white markings that ran along my arms, my legs, and throughout my whole body.

I was looking at my own flow of soul energy, and as I glanced upon my right arm, I finally saw what it was on the inside. It was a black clump of dark matter. I revealed to myself the palm of my right hand and gazed upon the glowing mark. It writhed upon the presence of pure light as it tried to break free of the bondage of flesh that was my arm. And as I looked around the room, it was clear that everyone was in shock as well. They were not understanding what they were seeing.

Even the healer.

The healer gulped a big lump in his throat and began his procedure immediately. The circle glowed along with his incantations, and I just sat there knowing full well that he will fail eventually. I took a deep breath, and allowed my soul energy to flow. A bright glow emanated from my heart to my right arm along the soul markings. 

I suspect that this was the treatment he promised me.

Although with all the efforts I've known trying to cure me of this curse, as soon as the glow reached the dark matter that ran along my right forearm, it dissipated into the black clouds that still resided in my body. "What...?" The healer whispered as the circle under me faded. "That can't be... That can't be right! I did everything right!" His eyes, his tone, his movement, all of them were in absolute disbelief. 

But, seeing as he is regarded as the best, it was no surprise that this failure had hurt his own pride. 

"Settle down, healer. You did what you could." Colonel Levon said, dismissing him with one arm. The messenger girl merely dragged him out whilst his mouth was still gaping open in shock and denial. "That's no ordinary disease..." I heard the healer mutter in his shock as he left the tent, his mind still in unbelief.

Though his efforts were outstanding to say the least, even the best of the best healer they could have in the army could not break the curse's code. Time and time again I knew I was basking in the glory of one of the greatest healers that ever existed in my lifetime, but even she, St. Paula, could not even figure out my affliction. 

Let alone cure it.

Colonel Levon looked back at his papers, wrote something, then turned to all of us. "It is clear that what Private Von Zayne has in his body is not considered normal. At this point, we are open to any suggestions on what to do next."

Somehow, my anxiety showed itself to me again. I have a feeling that things, from here on out, won't go well for me. Whatever verdict that they would decide to follow through regarding my situation, I have no choice but to follow it. Although if I were to be perfectly honest, I would suggest I'd stay, but even I don't know the proper conditions to my request. 

"Commander Lucio?" the Colonel turned to him, as he was scribbling onto one parchment. "It would seem that this condition of his will harm himself more than others, and since he is quite skilled with the blade, he has potential to be an asset to the army." My eyes lit up in excitement as soon as I heard Commander Lucio say it. But, like with all good things, there was a catch. "However, I am concerned about this so called 'blood lust' you have when you're under the effects of your condition..."

Everyone turned to me. If I don't answer appropriately, then there may be a chance that I would be discharged. 

"Well, private? Would you mind explaining to us this 'blood lust' you would have?" with Colonel Levon's words looming above my consciousness, I had no choice but to answer from my memory. "I had this feeling of wanting to rip out the soul energy of the people around me. I did all I could to fight the feeling, but it was too strong that it decided to take my own blood. Luckily, the feeling was gone before anyone could get hurt..." I raised my head. Looking back, it was a strong feeling, a tendency I couldn't ignore. But, regardless, I fought it. 

I had almost lost that struggle, and I think it's only going to get harder from here.

"How strong was this feeling?" the Colonel asked once more. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but it was enough to prevent me from moving out of my own free will. I had to use all of my strength to fight it back..."

Then, I heard several scratching noises on paper before Colonel Levon stood up to speak. "It seems that I have reached a conclusion. Private Von Zayne, you shall be continuing your training and you shall also keep your position here in the Sun Army. As for your condition, you shall still be monitored by a healer during training sessions. You shall be allowed to go around the Capitol for personal necessities but only with permission from your assigned healers, but this is still up for further notice. Does anyone in this room disagree with this verdict?"

Though the mumbling in the room was loud enough for me to hear, in the end, everyone nodded in agreement. The Colonel turned to me before speaking, "Since void season is five months away, we have yet to decide on the long-term course of action. We cannot afford healers to monitor a single soldier here. Casualties come in every day, and that might affect recovery rate. So for now, we are going to discuss and plan out your post after your training. You are dismissed for today." 

And with that, I held back my smile and saluted him before going outside to internally celebrate.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking back to my own tent, I felt alive. I felt grateful. Maybe I am just stretching the mood a little bit longer, but I can't help but feel refreshed when the Colonel said I was going to continue my life here in the army. Though, I know most people I know would give anything to quit being part of the army, but this is all I have.

Even if it is difficult, I would choose this than the life I had back at Paradise Prairie. 

As I was walking back to my tent, the encampment was awfully quiet. Surely I did not spend a few hours locked up in the Colonel's office. For me, it felt like a few minutes of judgement. Though, I know this more than anyone, time can change whether you like it or not. And, I suppose in my case, it was faster than what I thought. 

Only now did it occur to me that everyone else was finished with dinner at the banquet hall.

After a grueling week of training, everyone had set off for their tents to call it a day. Usually, all of the soldiers would be sleeping soundly on their beds right about now. But for me, this was not at all special. In fact, this week was easier than all the other times I've spent training. Especially during afternoon sessions. I can't really deny it any longer, but I have developed a bias towards the sword. Looking back, no one was able to defeat me in a duel, even if the swords were merely made of heavy wood to match the actual weight of the blade. 

Though I don't feel too good about beating everyone this week...

I wonder if there is a specialized platoon for sword wielders, much like what happened with Sharice. Nevertheless, I am quite happy with how things turned out this week. It was nice being able to swing again after so long. 

As my thoughts lingered on the satisfied week, my eyes and ears were greeted with something strange. I stopped, and then a constant high pitch whirring was all that I could hear. Focusing on my hearing, I was now able to barely hear my own clear breathing.

The night was dead silent.

I found it strange, though. All my life I was used to the comfortable silence in my house back in the middle of nowhere in Paradise Prairie. The silence, way back when, could lull you to sleep as the moonlight caressed your hand with its gentle light. However, this time, the silence was not a dead ringer. Cold sweat dripped from the top of my forehead, subconsciously telling my left arm to wipe away the discomfort. I looked around, the dark shadows of the tents that hung up against the bright shine of a crescent moon. 

Suddenly, familiar heavy footsteps echoed from the West. As silently as I could, I walked toward the direction of the footsteps. The grass had silenced my footsteps, and I made sure I was not going to step on anything that could break the silence. I went through the maze of tents before coming to the edge on a tent on my right side before a pathway. 

I looked from left to right, the moonlight lit the pathway clearly. Then, I heard the heavy footsteps again as a shadow swung by. I looked at the direction from where it was, the robe hung back and danced in the moonlight before, along with the figure, disappear back into the maze of tents. 

I dove back in, but I never heard the footsteps again.

Something was off...


	25. Uneasiness and Greatness

Training was over. Time flew by, and it soared through the open prairie sky.

The remaining days of training went on as normal, and it flew by really quickly. Almost none of us expected it to finish all too suddenly, but it did. It was now the 4th of Sea Month. All this time, all I could think about was enduring the final stages of training. As for my curse, I did my best to push through the small irks of pain that would linger every once in a while. As the weeks went by, one or two healers from the Infirmary would check up on me before and after my training sessions.

At first, I thought that it was a breach in privacy. They didn't even bother voicing out first before entering my tent. But now, they do have the decency to do such a thing before entering, at least. It wasn't as thorough as I might have expected it to be, and it surely was not as time consuming as going to the Infirmary of my own free will. It was a standard soul energy check and treatment of energy lapses. 

So far, I was able to keep the urge to stab myself or other people in check. However, I have this constant feeling that one day, everything would go wrong. Although I don't let it bother me for the most part. Still, I had to do my part, and that was to be in constant vigilance and be mentally prepared when such a thing can occur.

Especially when void season is now three months away...

My platoon had finally finished the last bit of training a few days ago. The final day acted as some sort of final test. Though really lasted just one day, it wasn't something to laugh at either...

We were given a day's worth of rest before the final test. Everyone was doing all they can to relax and do meaningless but enjoyable past times activities, as everyone, including myself, were anxious for this mysterious final test the army is about to put us through. They had given us little to no details, but Officer Marshall only gave us one specific instruction earlier that morning, "Sleep at exactly the 7th horn tonight."

Instead of wondering why Officer Marshall would give such a vague and weird order, we continued to find whatever activity would pass the time harder. For me, I really wanted to sleep the day off and take a nap for several hours. I didn't care whether or not I'll be able to sleep later, I decided that I was tired and that was that. 

However, my friends (specifically Armando) had other things in mind...

"Hey Roxas, wanna check out some girls at the Capitol Square?" Armando cheekily said with a creepy grin plastered on his face. My eyebrows furrowed for a moment; I didn't seem to understand the point. "No thanks, man. I'm not one to just talk to women like that..." Armando groaned at my response. "Ugh, why'd you have to such a killjoy?" He groaned one more time, putting both his hands on his face. He looked at me sternly, as if I had some sort of debt I needed to pay him. My brows furrowed one more time. "What does that supposed to mean?" Armando stood up and stretched. He seemed to have gotten over it quickly. "Well, I can't force you, can I? Just accompany me to the square." I exhaled an audible snicker. I know for a fact that what he's planning is a disaster waiting to happen.

But, seeing as though reading my mom's book for the nth time was not a good enough reason to stay put, I might as well. Heck, I'd run away the moment I sense something terribly wrong coming our way. With this in mind, I turned to him and gave him a light shrug. "Why not? Just don't do anything stupid, Mando..." Armando laughed gleefully as he dragged me outside my tent. 

Soon enough, we were already at the Southern Capitol Gate...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why did you want to take me into the Capitol, anyway?" I asked Armando as we walked around the place, unknowing where to go to begin with. For a supposed grand city, I couldn't feel any sense of comfort within the fine stone walls enclosing it. Somehow, it makes it difficult to even breathe properly. 

I guess I'm used to the prairie's open spaces with the wind constantly rushing at my face and all, but I'm sure the openness of the grasslands were more than enough to make the most hardened soldier to relax. 

"I needed to get something from the Eastern Gate." 

"Alright, then..."

"What? You're just gonna end there? Aren't you a tad curious why?"

"I mean, it's your business, Mando. I'm not rude enough to barge into your thoughts, you know..."

"You really are something else, huh?"

"What does _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're unique is what I'm saying..."

"Who are you and what have you done with Armando Gallard?"

"It's still me, dumbass. Can't take a compliment every once in a while?"

"Just joking, you lumphead. If you so insist, what is this _thing_ you're getting, anyway?"

"Secret..."

"You gotta be kidding me..."

Interactions with Armando are not for the feint of heart. Unless you have some sort of knack for getting into trouble or conversations that go absolutely nowhere, he's the type of person you'd want to avoid meeting at all costs. But little old me has just enough patience to keep myself sane for the most part.

But, even if I am a bit stricken by his annoying presence, I still do have the heart to enjoy meaningless conversations such as this. It really puts the 'if' back in life...

A few minutes of meaningless banter later, we arrived at the Eastern Gate. "Wait here, man. I'll go check on the guards..." I placed my back against a nearby street lamp as Armando went and done his business. Looking around, the area around the Eastern Gate looks nothing like the southern one. With a tree lined pathway into the Capitol, brown leaves are scattered everywhere. The locals were now coming out to sweep away the excess from this afternoon's time.

Though what really made the place interesting was all the mirrors that lined the roofs of the houses. Several shards of glass were pointing towards the west as the wider side was facing the east. Whatever these formations meant, it had something to do with the Sun rising on the east. Aside from the unusual yet fascinating rooftops of the houses, everything else was as ordinary as it could be. The houses were really normal looking to the point where the design was as plain as you could imagine.

Looking past the tree path were mountains that I sincerely doubt had any people living on it, because one quick turn to the left shown me the answer. Nothing was taller than the Sun Castle that was perpetually resting comfortably in the middle of the Capitol. The sight of the castle stirred something deep within me, like a memory long forgotten. 

And true enough, I had forgotten what it was...

I looked toward the gate and Armando was already walking back to me with a parcel under one arm. He looked rather happy as he walked. "What have you got there?"Now I was sincerely curious on whatever was inside the package. "I wouldn't tell you. It's personal..." he whispered as he chuckled silently to himself. "We're heading back now?" I asked Armando as he was already heading towards the encampment. Armando stopped in his tracks, before humming a tune I was not familiar with. "Actually, I wanna take a detour..." he said, grinning as the inner workings of his mind came into play. "Detour?" The moment he said that, I knew something was already coming our way. I groaned, following him as he headed for the Eastern Gate. Whatever detour he was going to take, I was for sure not going to enjoy it. "Don't look so glum, Roxas. It'll be worth your while, I promise!" Armando smiled as he took in the breeze coming from the trees in the path.

Then, without any sort of warning, he slid down the hill on the right side of the gate. "Armando!" I ran towards the edge of the hill, and saw him landing safely on a wooden scaffolding below. I looked past the tree before me, and saw a city hidden in the crevasses of the Capitol. It spanned from the outer wall to the prairie edge. 

Memories came flashing back as the odd familiarity of the place beckoned me to join it. I looked down again, Armando waving at me. "Jump down- I mean, slide down! It's sturdy!" Scratching the joint of my right arm, I gathered a bit of nerve before rushing down. It only lasted a few seconds, but the pull of the fall was enough to make me cold. "Don't tell me the great Roxas is afraid of heights?" he teased me as he pulled me up to my feet. "I never knew heights as a kid..." "Let's get off this thing first..." Armando began his descent unto the darkened city. I followed suit, shortly after.

We came unto a noisy street as we finally reached the ground, or what was supposed to be the ground. The path was dense with fog, I could already feel my boots getting covered in mud as children, big and small, wearing tattered cloaks were running past us. Though this was a much tighter space than inside the Capitol, it wasn't nearly as suffocating. In fact, the eerie air gave it some sort of freedom to it. However, I doubt that the freedom here had anything to do with happiness and the like. Armando and I walked through the muddy pathways of the city, twisting and turning through the broken archways and iron fences, I hardly even tried to remember our path back to the Eastern Gate. Armando seemed familiar with the place. Naturally, I had placed all my trust into him. Not that I had any choice to begin with. 

Soon, the dense fog filling the pathways between buildings was now clearing up. We now found ourselves on top of a rickety wooden bridge in the middle of the city. Looking up to my right, I could still see the castle from here, but the sheer difference in distance made it look like an impossible dream. I turned back to Armando, who was muttering to himself. I did not dare listen, and instead tried to look around for anything peculiar. However, nothing more that was out of place. Instead, what greeted me was the feeling of hopelessness.

This place reeked of it...

After a brief moment of peaceful silence, the sound of footsteps were already rushing towards our direction. My instincts kicked into second gear as my right hand already found its way unto the grip of my blade. Armando turned to me, telling me that whatever is coming isn't a threat. Coming from the shadows on the opposite end of the bridge was a person. Whether it was a man or a woman, I couldn't tell from afar. The person had silver grey hair and purple eyes. Armando walked forward, parcel in hand, toward the person. I could only hear little of their supposed conversation, and what seems to be an exchange of goodbyes, the person disappeared into the shadows. "Come on, Roxas!" I had no choice but to, once again, walk over the wooden bridge. I gave it enough trust to not falter on me. "Encampment is this way..." he pointed at the shadowy path right in front of us before walking into it.

Soon enough, without even giving it a single passing thought, we were now coming towards a hill on the opposite end of the city. I was certain that it was not just a few minute walk from end to end, but I couldn't tell time properly from the moment we had entered into the fog of the city. 

Armando and I shared no more than a few words as we made our way back to the lively encampment. The noise and the hard working soldiers all around me contrasted the world I had witnessed several minutes ago.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The drowsiness of last night was present and carried itself well unto the next morning. However, what I woke up to wasn't the familiar sight of my vanilla colored tent. My senses immediately told me something was wrong. I tried standing up, but my head kept pounding along with the lingering pain etched in my right arm. 

I haven't slept well at all last night. I don't know whether it was the sight of the hidden city, or the anxiety brought over by the final test. However, I was entirely sure of one thing: I did not sleep at all after the 7th horn. 

With my headache fading, my vision became clearer. My nose was greeted by an unfamiliar scent, and most of my body was crawling with sand. I looked around me.

I wasn't in the Kingdom of the Sun anymore.

I stood up, the sight of boundless water converging on the orange sky on the horizon was all that greeted me. I felt the sand underneath me through my boots, and the sound of the waves crashing unto the sand was all I could hear. I felt the P.U.P. in one of my robe pockets heat up. I pulled out the parchment as soon as I could, and saw the latest announcement being written on the paper. 

**"ANNOUNCEMENT  
Sun Army Final Test: 1st of Sea Month  
Journey back to the encampment within 24 hours; report to Col. Levon."**

My eyes had widened at what was written on my P.U.P. 

I looked around me, the Sun as already rising on the East. I was sure it was already the first horn back at the encampment. The rocky mountain ridges of Totemtaff were far into the Northeastern horizon, and what was left of the West was endless plains of grass. I realized that I was at the Southern most part of Paradise Prairie. 

Travelers that came to Corona usually had the same story about the Prairie South: a peaceful shore with boundless sea.

Realizing this, I immediately checked my inventory. Luckily, I had my canteen but it was already drained empty. I still had my sword with me, along with a few materials that I managed to squeeze into pouches that hung on my belt. I had no time to lose, and I headed North without a second thought. 

Thanks to all the training I was forced to endure these past months, I was able to keep up a steady jog North. Still, the fact that the army went out of their way to make this final test possible was amazing to think about.

I wonder where the others are? I was sure that Officer Marshall stated that the test was limited to a platoon at a time. It just so happens that ours finished training first, so naturally we were the ones to take this first as well. It still bothers me that they had given us little to no information about this test.

For some reason, I felt like this test is too good to be true. Is it really going to be this simple? I mean, I have plenty of experience in going on long journeys across the Prairie. I remember the trek to Flaron like it was yesterday, and that wasn't even the entirety of the grasslands. The trip to Totemtaff only lasted three days, and that was with Roger and Kittyeyes having me go on their silly little detour. If not, I'd bet it was only two days. One if I was extremely lucky. 

As these thoughts filled my head, my jog pace was uninterrupted. I don't know many hours have passed, but it felt like a while now. The Sun was already past the summits of the mountains, and the sky was now turning a bright shade of blue. My train of thought stopped as I began to look around me. My heart was racing, but it was not from the fatigue the jog had brought me. Rather, it was the possibility that I would see my old home again. That small, shabby house that was built by love. A love that existed, but forgotten. Soon enough, my senses were now being filled with familiarity. I breathed in the cool morning air, as I ran past a tree that my mind had difficulty figuring out whether or not I remembered it. Even so, the memory was there, my mind just could not remember it. However, the same cannot be said about the river that ran through to the West. I looked to my right, the mountain ridges of Totemtaff were now clearer than ever. 

My breathing became heavier; it was no surprise that I was beginning to be tired. I walked toward the riverbank, then sat on the damp but cold grass. I waited for a while, but I didn't know what I was waiting for. I drank the last remnants of water in my canteen before filling it up again with river water. 

_'I should rest here...'_ I thought to myself before lying on the grass I've missed for a while.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I decided to stop by Corona several hours later.

Everything was already fixed. The once burnt houses were now replaced with houses built with sturdier materials. Shops were booming with business, and the trade that was flowing in and out of the town was great. It felt like a new place, even though little time has passed. I wanted to grab something to eat before I went, as it was nearing sunset and I desperately needed food before reporting back. I doubt I'll be able to catch the food in the banquet hall tonight.

It kind of annoyed me that they gave me curren for this journey. But, seeing as though this was a test, I suppose they were expected us to hunt food for ourselves. I don't know about the others, but I'm expecting they're preparing for their next meal as of now. Luckily, East of Corona were a few hills that were lush with both plants and animals, so the hunting ground was already secured for me. I have not hunted for a long time, and I might have gotten used to being pampered both with the convenience of trade here in Corona and the banquet hall back at the Capitol.

Making my way to the hills, I swore something was awfully wrong in the air. I have not visited this area in a while and maybe my senses weren't exactly sharp as they were today, but I felt a sensation run through my body. The prairie wind blew on my face, as if the prairie itself was telling me something. 

Though, one could only guess so much. 

I ran up to the tallest hill nearest me. As soon as I reached the peak, I looked around. Not much caught my eye, and the egress of the twilit sky made it hard to see everything even from this height. However, my gaze was eventually turned by a shriek from the field below. I did not waste time to think, and slid down the hill before breaking into a run. The darkness of the field was enough to make all things blurry, but there was no denying the hulking creature that stood right in front of me. 

It was a fully grown Longtail Beast looming over a figure I can't quite see just yet. My mind raced as I began to question the timing of this beast's awakening, but it was cut short as I saw a person kneeling on the ground facing the creature. I ran and ran, even harder than I usually did. Soon enough, the distance was shortening. Even as the darkness made it extremely difficult to see things around me, the peach colored hair and the lance on the person's left hand had already told me everything I needed to know.

As I made my way here, I had expected to hunt edible wolves or carve out a few boomshrooms from the foot of the hills. I thought I'd go actively looking around for prey that would run away from me. Turns out, I was already looking at my prey. 

"Sharice! You alright!?" I called out to her. Coughing, she stood up. Her wobbly knees couldn't hold out her weight for long, but she pushed through it as she gripped her lance as if she would die tonight. "Hehe~ I'm flattered you're concerned, Roxas..." she smiled weakly. The beast did not wait any moment longer and raised its claws for a swipe. I dived with all my strength, managing to put myself and Sharice out of harm's way. Tumbling a few meters away with Sharice in my arms, I turned to her. "Are you stupid!?" I yelled as I gently lowered her to lie on her back. "Wait here..." I muttered to her. Drawing my sword, I ran at the beast. It went for another swipe. Almost too instantly, I brought the sword to guard my left side. With a clang, its claws met with the steel. I planted my feet firmly on the ground; I was not going to let myself be overpowered. Though it was only wishful thinking, as the dirt itself was now yielding. The thought that I was facing a mature longtail had almost slipped my mind. The sheer strength in its limbs was slowly pushing me towards the right. I twist the sword's handle, the edge of the blade slipped through the claws and was caught in between them. Pushing forwards on the sword, combined with the raw strength of the longtail, I was able to cut into the beast's paws before it had thought about going into a frenzy. 

It roared in pain. It realized what it had done. The longtail turned to me, its beady eyes were now blazing with fury as it gave an earsplitting roar. It jumped backwards and stretched its wings. I braced myself for what was about to come. It launched itself, gliding just above the ground toward me at a ludicrous speed. I had seen this done in the past by younger longtails, but I didn't expect it to be this difficult. I jumped to my right, but it changed direction mid-air. I panicked and brought my sword to my right. The impact was instant, and I felt the both the blade pierce through its tough hide and the pommel of the sword hitting me squarely in the chest, with my right arm being held in an awkward position. But, the beast did not flap its wings. I spun before hitting the ground. I stood up as soon as I could and faced it, but it only laid there without moving an inch. 

"Dead..." I whispered. I went to it, my instincts still expecting it to strike back. I leered, but it remained still. Seeing my sword, I pulled it from its chest, the blade soaking in a deep shade of crimson. My right arm turned stiff. I merely groaned as I felt the curse mark on my hand absorb the essence on the sword. It was like a drain, the blood streaking from the sword and well into my arm. I felt my injuries fade as a sharp pain greeted both my chest and arm. 

I dropped to the ground, gripping my chest. With each heartbeat, pain was surging through me. After a while, even _that_ was gone and soon, I was able to move my right arm again. Sharice's pained moans snapped me back to reality. Wasting no time, I tore off a bit of my pants and covered up the wound on her upper left arm. "Thanks, Roxas..." she said in a weak voice. "You're welcome. Now..." I looked around. Judging from the way she is, Sharice probably can't stand for the next few hours or so. I needed firewood and other things. As if fate was thrown into a good mood, the once empty grass field was now brimming with materials that I needed.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What were you thinking taking on a longtail all by yourself!? A FULLY GROWN ONE AT THAT!!" I did all I could to reprimand her. Sharice remained silent as she stuffed another piece of longtail steak in her mouth. I feel bad telling her off, but she doesn't seem to be angry or sad at all. Still, I did my best to remain steadfast in my decision. She acted brashly, so it would be natural to correct her mistake.

She finally eats the last piece of meat. Her eyes were on the brink of tears. As she swallowed the last bit of her food, I heard a soft whimper from her. Glancing from my own steak, she stood up. "Laugh..." she said. Instead of answering, I placed down my food on the ground beneath a bunch of clean leaves and gave her a furrowed look. 

"Laugh! Go on, laugh at me!" tears finally flowed down her face as she broke down. 

"What!? Why!?" at this point, I could only yell back. My mind raced, confused as to what she was on about.

"Look at me! I'm pathetic... Telling people I'm the greatest, now I won't even pass the final test..." she sat back down, hugging her legs and hiding her face from me. 

For the first time since I have met her, Sharice had finally shown a bit of her that, up to now, no one had seen before. She had finally shown a bit of weakness. For once, she looked like a vulnerable teenage girl. 

"Listen..." I sat down beside her. I felt the warmth of the bonfire in front blanket the both of us from the sheer icy cold of the night. "That was a mature Longtail Beast. Anyone, even adults, would have trouble dealing with it. It's not your fault that it was tough..."

"But you slain it in just a few seconds..." she said, the sound of her voice muffled from her legs.

"I had practice with younger longtails. I admit, it wasn't exactly a clean kill either." I said as I rubbed the spot where it had collided with me. The pain wasn't there, but the memory of it was crystal clear. 

"You didn't have a hard time with it! You're so much stronger than me!" she whimpered as she finally shown her face again, tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"No." I quickly said. "Do you honestly think I didn't break two limbs the first time I fought one? I was fifteen that time, and I had almost died. The reason I'm strong is because I had no choice but _to be strong_ , Sharice... But I'm not stronger than you."

I stood up, Sharice still sat in silence. "Compared to you, I still have a lot to go through." I gave her a hand. She stared at it, then hesitated. 

"But..." she took it, but her balance was still off. She still had the injury on her right ankle to worry about. However, she pushed through the pain and our eyes finally met since she allowed me to treat her injuries. "How can you say that...?" 

"You're the youngest recruit the army has ever had. You are the most talented lancer I had ever seen, and you'll only go up from there." Her eyes were now sparkling with pride. "It doesn't matter if you think you yourself are not great. You've already proven to me that you are, and that's what matters." 

I broke off and allowed her to take in what I just said. It was only a while after Sunset, and the journey to the Capitol was still long. I sat down in front of the dying fire, and Sharice sat on the opposite side from me. She started giggling. "I guess I owe you my life, then." I forced a laugh. I didn't want her to indebted to me in any way, shape, or form. "It was nothing. Just don't go challenging dangerous beasts next time. I won't be there to bail you out." 

"Am I still the greatest of all time...?" she asked bashfully, her face was sunken in a deep shade of red.

"Weren't you listening? You already are, you idiot!" 

"Hey!" She immediately snapped. "Just because I cried doesn't mean you can call me an idiot!"

"Whatever!" Chuckling like mad, I stood up for the last time and stretched. "We better get going. The test won't pass itself, you know." 

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting my lance!" with that, she strode off into the far darkness, forcing herself as she limped along the way. 

I took a bucket filled with water from the nearest river and thrown it over the remaining embers of the bonfire. We were now surrounded by darkness. However, it was only short-lived as the stars above provided just enough light to see. Strapping on my sword, I checked myself for any missing items. Sure enough, Sharice was limping back. 

"Let's go!" she shouted enthusiastically into the darkness. But before I could let her take another step, I grabbed unto her shoulder. "Hey!"

"Surely you don't expect to get back to the Capitol on that ankle, right?" 

"Uh... Yes?" 

"No you're not..." I turned my back toward her and knelt. "Come on, I'll carry you back." 

I waited a few seconds, but she wasn't letting herself on me. "What? We aren't here to wait for the grass to grow!" With a growl, she allowed her body to rest on my back as I held up her legs behind me. She was fairly light for someone with bits of armor on. "Just hold on tight, Sharice..." I said to her as I began walking North.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sharice remained quiet for most of the trip back. I was fairly certain that she was already sleeping, but I dared not to look back. I felt her soft breathing down onto the back of my neck. Meanwhile, I stared at the stars after making sure nothing was in front of me. The stars, along with the moon, illuminated what was supposed to be a pitch black grass plain. 

I never actually traveled to the Capitol by night, and I was curious as to how it would look like with all the rune lights scattered all around the place. I never wandered off to the Capitol by night, either. I had no reason to, after all. 

As the expectations of the city wandered around in my mind, Sharice moved from her spot. "How much longer...?" she asked in a soft-spoken voice that was quite unfitting for her. It almost sounded like Nolva when she was whispering. "Soon... We'll get there before sunrise."

It was at that point that Sharice was wide awake. She was constantly shifting slightly on my back, trying to find the most comfortable place to rest. My back wasn't the most comforting thing in the world. 

"Aren't you getting tired, Roxas?" she asked again. Surprised by her sudden concern, I shook my head. "Nope. I can carry you, don't worry..." I did all I could to ignore the eventual sweat that was dripping from my forehead. I was not feeling any sort of fatigue, but carrying Sharice for two hours or so was wearing on me. All I could wonder was my back that was damp with sweat. 

"You kept in touch with your brother, Sharice?" it was finally my turn to ask her a question. "I haven't wrote to him in a while. I'm sure he doesn't miss me at all..."

For me, I could only dream to have a brother or sister of my own. After all, my parents were gone, and the time to conceive another baby between mother and father was long gone. Too long gone, to be honest. 

"Are you sure?" I pressed her. I did not want to believe that she would really mean what she said. "I'm sure! I'm always sure! Besides, I've got you now!" 

I chuckled at the thought. "Me? Your brother?" "Yeah!" she raised her fist in the air triumphantly. "Like a brother-in-arms thing! I mean, with both of us in the army and what not..."

"Brother and sister in arms, huh? That sounds wonderful..." 

"You're not upset?" she peered over my shoulder. She was incredibly close to the point that I could feel her breath on me, but that didn't bother me. "Of course I'm not. I never had siblings to begin with."

"Oh, right..." she glumly said as she returned to her original position.

"To tell you the truth, Sharice, I've always thought of you as the sister I never knew I had..." She giggled. Then, before we even knew it, we were sharing laughter under the bright night sky. 

I don't believe she thought of it as a joke. When it comes to this, I always take Sharice seriously. Even when other people would not. I felt her bury her face on my back. I was surprised she didn't writhe from my stench. Though I did not see it, I knew that she was smiling.

As I was walking up towards the peak of a hill, the Sun Castle was now in sight. 

"We're here." I felt Sharice peek over my shoulder. "Woah! It's so bright!" It was true. The buildings, both outside and inside the Capitol walls, were lined with bright lights akin to the color of sunshine. The Sun Castle was no exception. The entirety of the structure was radiating with blinding light. It was as if it was a complete replica of the Sun itself. 

It truly was a mesmerizing view.

Though wishing we could stay on the hill and watch the brilliant lights until dawn, we still had a test to complete. "Let's go..." I said. Sharice nodded as we made our way to the encampment, passing by the familiar crooked windmill.


	26. Out in the Open Field

I had awaken to an unfamiliar place, but the familiar sight of the vanilla colored tent around me that was etched into my mind said otherwise.

It was only yesterday that I graduated from training that I was immediately moved to my new post after the ceremony. Hell, Colonel Levon himself was the one who notified me of the news. I was only given less than 10 minutes to pack whatever items I had on me; not even allowing to see Sharice, Armando, or Doran. This time, however, I just barely managed to pack all of my belongings into one trunk in time. Compared to the first time I came into the military, I had bought several other necessities in order to adjust to my new life. For the first time, I had plenty of belongings that was important, both job related and personal.

For a test that was difficult for some, the outcome was underwhelming for me. We went through all that pain and all we got was a certificate that recognized our efforts and a stamp on our P.U.P.s. As much as everyone in the platoon had expected medals and the like, we still raised our heads held high. We weren't ungrateful, unlike some. The stamp on our P.U.P.s, in the shape of the Kingdom's emblem, indicated that we had successfully finished training and are now officially part of the army. We were also given our very own chain mail armor and the official uniform that accompanies it during the ceremony. 

Me and Sharice arrived in the expected time frame, while everyone else was late and some had barely managed to bring themselves in to report before the Sun had risen on the East. It turned out on our reports that I was dropped off at the farthest location from everyone else. The army had expected much of me, they knew I had experience in travelling the prairie and they were pleased that I did not disappoint them, but I knew I could've done better if not for Sharice. I don't blame her in the slightest. After all, she would've gotten killed by that Longtail if I hadn't planned on hunting in the same area. 

I did myself a favor, at least. 

But now, I was in another tent. This time, it was actually big enough to share with ten other people. It was now my first day on the field. I sat up and looked around. Every bed was now empty. I rushed off my bed and got dressed immediately after dunking my head into a bucket of water in the outpost well. Clutching my sword, I ran towards one of the watch towers to get my assignment, now fully dressed in my uniform. 

In truth, I had only spent one night in this remote outpost. Apparently, sending me to the outpost near the Atlas border was a good idea since I was a danger to myself and other people. Though I do want to have my say in the decision of the higher ups, I merely shrugged and accepted it. My right arm was now beginning to hurt more and more as time went on, but my gut was telling me that it's still far from an outburst. 

I looked at the bulletin board that was hammered onto one leg of the watchtower. I read through the short list of surnames until I found mine. Under my column, there was a note. On the said note, it read:  
  
 **Remain on standby until notified by Commander Lucien**

I glanced back at the bulletin board. Unfortunately, this small piece of parchment was all there was for me. It seemed I was foolish enough to think that my first day in my first post would tire me out as soon as it could, but I can't help it. Me and the rest of my platoon had already spent quite a while doing nothing at all, waiting for the remaining platoons to finish their own final tests. 

But I was no stranger to disappointments. Folding the note into one of my pouches, I made my way back into the large tent. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Though the incoming summer heat was already settling in the prairie, the wind was generous enough to provide the cold I needed to survive a lazy afternoon. The wind that was brushing against the blades of grass was unnaturally colder than what I expected them to be, but that is to be expected since this outpost is located just a few minutes walk away from the border to Atlas, as evident by the perpetual snow that was continuously pouring from the region. Aside from monitoring any carriages that would enter and exit Atlas, mainly for restocking supply and transportation, this outpost was also covering the security of a local village called Fraxinus located south from here. Rumors say that the people that inhabit that remote village were once survivors and previous residents from Flaron after the infamous siege. They've traveled quite far, but I'm thinking that they needed to distance themselves from the Desert border. 

After all, no one wanted to experience that again, and putting themselves far from the reach of the lizards was the best choice. The brutality of the Desert troops were enough to make any innocent mind break down from the tragic sight of the town. Their decision was final, but at the cost of being more vulnerable to monsters that are constantly roaming around the Atlas border. 

They say Atlas has the harshest working conditions out of all the supervised regions in the Kingdom, maybe even in the continent as a whole, and I could see why. Just looking at one of the mountains sent a shiver down my spine. The cold reached far, and it can reach even the hearts of the unwavering. However, explorers and archeologists were puzzled, as they discovered ruins of well crafted buildings within the depths of the snowy wasteland, showing signs that people lived here before, along with workshops that were dedicated on puppet and marionette crafting. I, on the other hand, was not surprised on hearing this. 

I did not believe Nolva at first, but seeing as this information was circulating around the Kingdom and adding to the fact that these were _still_ being discussed, I don't have any reason not to believe her. 

As for the commander that was supervising this outpost, she was merely a coin flip when it came to her duties. I say that because I could not tell whether or not she wanted to keep her job or leave indefinitely. Not that I was upset by her inability to care when I arrived here yesterday at sunset, but I certainly felt like she wasn't taking things seriously. I can't deny that she is beautiful for someone in the military. Her dark honey colored hair that was constantly bouncing with her walk, not to mention her sultry figure, and the fact that she was downright gorgeous made anyone want to be her underling, but her looks weren't at all my foremost concern. What concerns me is that if I'm able to do anything on my first day here. 

Perhaps I'm getting a little too uptight, but it just upsets me that I got nothing to do and I didn't feel like swinging my sword around to cool off my frustrations due to the heat of the Sun. 

But as luck would have it, I felt my P.U.P. heat up in my right pocket. Reaching in, I immediately fixed my eyes on the bluish hue that was writing my next assignment.

**Meet with Commander Lucien at the front gate ASAP**

Taking my sword with me, I hurried off to the meeting point. I wasted no time and arrived there in a span of a minute. I straightened myself before looking around. Unfortunately, there was no one to meet me again. I sighed.

Commander Lucien was late to her own meeting.

But the disappointment didn't last, however. A moment later, I heard the sound of shattering glass, followed by an eruption of pink smoke. Immediately, I covered my mouth, nose, and eyes instinctively. I knew that these clouds were harmless, but my body couldn't help but keep its guard up. 

"Flinching at the sight of me? You're no fun~" a voice sounded from the smoke, then the figure of Commander Lucien appeared at last. I cleared away the smoke from my face. It did smell of jasmines and roses, but it was mildly uncomfortable on my eyes. Her gaze met with mine as she wore a sweet smile on her lips. "Well, I forgive you. You're cute, after all~" I couldn't help but feel flattered and annoyed at the same time. 

The last time someone told me I was cute was my mother. 

Commander Lucien is an odd character. From what I heard from her subordinates, she has the knack to get drunk and disregard her duties. Though somehow, she still gets the job done regardless on how many times one would think that she didn't. Then, there was her tendency to get overtly comfortable with men. Any weak willed individual would only play right into her seductive ways.

I don't know if I should feel honored or uncomfortable by the way she's behaving towards me and my comrades, but one thing's for sure: she is my superior and I would do well enough to follow whatever she needs me to do. 

That is, during my duties, of course...

After fixing up her regalia, which was generous in emphasizing her delicate bosom, she pulled out a scroll of parchment. "Now..." she cleared her throat. "Your assignments will mostly involve scouting and doing field checks for the nearby village..." she said in a serious tone, contrasting her previous way of speaking. "In addition to that, watch guard duties will rotate with every single soldier stationed here, so you best be referring to the bulletin board over there..." she said as she pointed to the watchtower on the right of the gate. "Remember, your P.U.P. will not inform you of anything unless it's urgent. The way information goes around here is through that board. It also updates every sunrise and sunset, darling~" I said nothing as I processed everything she had said. 

"As for your first assignment..." she kept the first scroll as she pulled out another. "I need you to go to the village and ask the chief for the assistance requests from the villagers. Report back to me once you're finished, alright? Don't let me down, cutie~" she took my right hand, placed the form, and gave me a wink. With that, she blew me a kiss before disappearing in yet another cloud of pink smoke. 

It seems I had no choice but to go to the village as soon as I can. I went beyond the gate and began heading south. Luckily, the front gate is always facing East, so it was only a matter of time before common sense kicked in and my legs began leading me southward. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The walk from the outpost to the village only lasted a short while. The path of parted grass that stemmed from the prairie trail made navigating here easier. The village itself had nothing worth talking about. Not in a bad way, at the least, because everything in this village looked ordinary. The houses looked decent and there was a distinct sense of direction. It lacked, however, the stone pathways that Corona had, but it didn't matter at the slightest. It still looked like a village, and suitably so.

But what bothered me were the villagers...

Everywhere I look, they always wore a face filled with worry or anger. It wasn't as lively as Corona, and I felt that it wasn't as friendly either. I don't know whether or not it's just the way they act, or some other odd reason I'm missing out on. Either way, I still had an assignment to complete and a job to do. 

Looking around, I haven't got the slightest clue on where I should be able to look for the chief. But, knowing that I will eventually have to talk to people, now wasn't the time to have cold feet. Besides, asking around wouldn't hurt one bit. 

"Excuse me..." I said, approaching a woman carrying a basket full of fruits. "Would you be so kind to tell me where the chief is?" At first, she eyed me suspiciously. Her body language told me that she was uncomfortable, as she tensed up the moment she realized that my face was not from around here. I remained patient, though. 

Not that I had any choice. 

Her eyes glanced up and down, until she finally saw the crest on my uniform. I saw her sigh in relief before looking back at me. This time with kinder, warmer eyes. "You must be from the Acies outpost, right?" I silently nodded. "In that case, continue through there until you see a large house. Chief Ardeo lives there." she pointed towards the inner part of the village with a path made out of dirt leading toward it. Smiling, I bid her farewell as she returned the gesture with a smile of her own. 

So, I walked towards the center of the village blindly. Then, I saw a noticeably large house that stood out from the rest. The chief's house had more details engraved in its walls, roof, and pillars. It was also the only house that was elevated from the ground by a stone foundation. On the foot of the stairs leading up to the main door, there was a bulletin board that has all the same announcements and the like, eerily similar to the board back in Corona.

After swiftly ascending the creaking wooden stairs, I knocked on the hard oak door. Then, in an instant, I heard light footsteps coming from the other side. After a few and hasty clicking noises from the other side, the doorknob twisted and the door itself immediately swung open, and I was greeted by a little girl that was no older than ten years. 

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the right in utmost curiosity with her innocent amber eyes locked on me. "Hana! How many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door!?" another voice echoed from the back of the house in an annoyed tone. The girl replied almost immediately as she broke eye contact. "Grampa! There's a soldier here!" 

There was a few seconds of still silence before the voice called out again. "Wait!" Rhythmic thuds of heavy steps were telling me that this girl's grandfather was on his way to the door. I looked into the house for the first time, and saw an older man. His back was now crooked as he walked clumsily with his walking stick. His silver beard reached the floor, dragging along his way, in contrast to his shiny, bald head. His eyes, one scarred and blind, and the other a radiant red, were now looking at me with utmost warmth. 

The girl ran up to him and hid behind his legs. "How may I help you?" he muttered, the kindness in his voice flowing unto the air. "Are you Chief Ardeo?" 

"That I am..." 

"I'm here under the orders of Commander Lucien. I've been told this village needed assistance." at first, the chief was looking at me weirdly. His eyes furrowed, it seems as though he was trying to remember something. Clarity came to his eyes in the next moment, however. "Ah! Yes, yes. That's right... Please wait here..." Chief Ardeo walked back into his house. I did not bother to peek inside as the girl was staring at me from a couch in the living room, unblinkingly. I stood there on the doorway, fixated on one spot. Moments later, he came back with a hefty amount of paper in his hands as he gave it to me. "Here..." receiving the papers, I wasted no time in skimming through them one by one. I read them thoroughly, but every single one of them was the same. 

The words written here were different, but they all requested for the same thing: exterminate monsters. 

"The void season is coming..." Chief Ardeo said weakly. "It breaks my heart that the people are not feeling safe, at all..." I had sudden thoughts about asking whether this village truly was Flaron from before, however the papers in my hand reminded me that there were more pressing matters at hand. Storing the papers away, I turned back to him. "Don't worry..." I said. "We'll take care of them." He formed a wrinkly smile. Then, I heard a soft thud from the couch, but only saw the dashing visage of the scurrying girl as she quickly climbed a flight of stairs. "A naughty girl, she is..." The chief mumbled, still wearing his smile. 

"...But her heart is in the right place." 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had never occurred to me how people managed to live their lives normally. Granted, I don't know whether or not the Desert Kingdom is still in war with us, but that wasn't my main concern. Rather, it was the fact that children get to grow up with such sweet innocence, without fear of others, themselves, or everything around them. Maybe I'm putting a little bit more thought into it, but the eyes of the little girl told me everything. She has not known an ounce of pain in her life.

At this point, I'm merely finding excuses for the position I am in. I doubt that I want to quit being a soldier sooner or later, but maybe this one time I'll be able to find the reason for my existence. 

After all, I had left my old life behind, expecting to be able to find something else. 

I did not have the best luck in the world, as I was already born with a curse I was fearing day by day. From the moment of my birth, I was already in pain, and things did not go up from there. Losing my mother when I was twelve years old, then actually killing my own father five years later, and being put into situations I did not understand? I admit, it was too much for my heart to take. 

I lived in fear. Though I did all I could to live through it, the doubts always seemed to linger, as with the fact that I did not know what would happen next if I stepped outside my home. But maybe, if protecting children like her would ensure that they would not grown up fearing the circumstances they're in, then all I have to do is fight. 

Though, whether this affected her or not, was beyond me. 

My sharp senses came back as I was already approaching the Acies outpost, request papers in hand. I absentmindedly read through all of them again. It now dawned on me that the requests were different, however, because some dealt with common creatures, others were asking for complete extermination of monsters within the area and a few beyond the village. 

Now, it's no easy feat to defeat a monster. Or so I heard. They are unpredictable, and notoriously ruthless. Born from the void, they seem to have no mind of their own. The closest thing they have to a feasible purpose is destruction of everything it encounters. Even simple foot soldiers have difficulty dealing with a few. The last time I encountered roaming monsters was when I was dragged out into the night and was forced to accompany a _certain someone_ to roam the prairie. It was a horde of monsters, as I recall, and I still haven't got a clue as to how me and Marcus survived that night.

Whether it was dumb luck, something or other, it didn't matter now. I suppose I don't plan on doing it again any time soon.

As for the creatures that one can encounter in the prairie, it still would be dangerous. Although it may be equally as dangerous as the monsters or less, depending one who you ask. The worst case scenario is when you would encounter a Longtail Beast. Those beasts are to be feared, and for good reason. Their immense strength, coupled with the swiftness of a bird makes it impossible for a normal person to run away from, let alone fight. As for the others, like Boomshrooms and the packs of wolves, be it Blue or Red Wolves, it's best to deal with them prepared. Still, the chance of getting hurt is higher than letting someone else deal with them. 

I guess that's where us soldiers come into play.

I greeted today's afternoon guard at the foot of the watchtower before making way to Commander Lucien's office. I've already been there once, and that was yesterday, so I didn't need to ask where it was to begin with. And partly because it was right next to the barracks tent where we all slept. Unlike the tents in the encampment, this one was an actual building made from wood, stone, and steel. I knocked on the door, waited a while, and let myself in. Considering it's Commander Lucien, I'll take a guess that she doesn't mind. "Oh? Back already?" she looked up from her desk that was only a few inches high from the floor. I've heard that the commanders assigned in an outpost have the liberty of personalizing their offices.

It seems like Commander Lucien took this to heart.

Her desk, obviously, wasn't even a desk at all. It was more like a plank of wood supported by four tiny stubs on each corner. This allowed her to lay down on the floor comfortably with soft pillows. All the papers that she keeps are all up on the ceiling, neatly piled accordingly, only ever coming down on her whim. All around her are various potions in neat bottles with little propellers on the caps, along with ingredients and materials that I usually would find in St. Paula's facility. 

I took the initiative to walk over her after greeting her with a salute as she remained still, obviously unwilling to stand up. I sat down on the floor and gave her the papers, which she received with a lazy swipe. "It seems like Fraxinus needs a bit of help..." she said as she took one paper and glanced over it. "No worries~" with an upwards swipe, all the papers flew upwards and settled themselves in between two piles. "Thank you so much, handsome~ Oh! And the bulletin is already up to date right about..." she dragged on, but she snapped her fingers. "...now." But before I could do anything, she had already spoke up. " Since you're already here..." she groaned as she pulled herself up from the floor, now assuming a sitting position. She flicked her finger tips and pulled out a map of the outpost from thin air. "You will be patrolling the field around the outpost after dinner." she instructed, pointing towards several dotted points on the map. "You will only begin your patrol until tonight's assigned sentinel climbs the watchtower. That way, you won't be in danger of a sneak attack as he can cover all this area here..." she dragged her fingers and encircled a large portion of the map. "Sounds simple, right? 'Cause it should be~" "Understood, commander! I won't let you down!" I said as I straightened myself and gave her a firm salute whilst sitting down, before standing up and leaving. I heard the commander giggle to herself as I closed the door behind me.

For someone who has a knack for lazily doing her job, she is undoubtedly a talented sorceress if I had ever seen one. It was as if her soul energy was effortlessly flowing through her. Now _that_ commanded respect. I may or may not plan on asking whether or not she knows about St. Paula, but only time will tell. Who knows how long I'll be in this outpost? Three months? Maybe even a year or two? 

With the afternoon heat still flaring on in the day, I dragged myself toward the barracks to get some shut-eye before dinner.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner was strangely quite ordinary. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, at least. Still, I would've preferred the food back at the encampment banquet hall. Though the food differed, the outpost's mess hall was the same in terms of a welcoming atmosphere. It gave off a vibe that would eventually lull people to sleep. I would say that it's nice to have that, if not for the fact that I wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight. Commander Lucien gave me the map of the outpost area just after I had woken up from my nap. It was timed well, too, as the sun was already down and dinner was already prepared as soon as I woke up.

As I took sips from wildberry juice from my tankard, I kept my eyes focused on the outpost map. There was a lot of area to cover, and a note on the top left part of the map gave the routine instructions that I would follow until dawn. 

It was a simple routine, involving taking several steps in one direction, looking around, then walking again in another direction. I wondered why this was the case, but I'd rather not ponder over it for too long. After all, the commander knows what she's doing for the most part. 

As my fellow comrades around my rose from their seats as they all walked back to their bunkers, I headed towards the outpost entrance. 

While I waited for tonight's sentinel to come over to the watchtower, I examined the bulletin board again. Aside from the individual names that had assignments posted under their columns, only now did I notice another space that was meant for general notices. Since nothing noteworthy was taking place as of the moment, there were only a few reminders posted there.

I looked back towards my column, and there were already three notes attached to it. I took all three and read them. Two of the notes were actually the assistance requests from earlier, and I was assigned the extermination of rabid Blue Wolves and a Buzzwing nest near the village. Along with those two notes, the last one was the reminders to tonight's patrol, which had the following written on it:

**Patrol Reminders (7th of Sea Month): Von Zayne**   
**\- Do not stray too far from the outpost; follow the intended routine as indicated on the map  
** **\- Remain vigilant for any suspicious activity  
**

Suspicious activity, huh? I began to wonder how frequent the incidents around these parts were. But considering how everyone had fairly low vigilance, I suppose it doesn't happen too often. I do wonder what kind of activity would involve going into Atlas, aside from the obvious operations that happen inside the region. Several things came into mind, like illegal substances, bandit plundering, and maybe even demi-human trafficking. Regardless, I needed to keep constant watch. 

Who knows? Maybe I would be able to do something tonight. 

As I lost myself in my own thoughts, I was snapped back into reality by the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked to where the sound came from, and saw tonight's assigned sentinel. He raised his hand to greet me. I did the same as I turned to him. "First time patrolling?" he asked as he took off his helmet. I answered with a simple nod. "Just do what the commander told you to do and you should be fine." he gave me a thumbs up before climbing the stairs to the top of the watchtower. 

Without wasting much time, I stepped outside the outpost. I walked a few meters away before looking back at the watchtower. I saw the silhouette of the sentinel atop the landing. A few moments later, a fire was lit that now allowed me to see the sentinel's figure clearly. He waved both his arms up in the air before giving me yet another thumbs up, signalling the beginning of my duty.

I took a deep inhale and tried to brush off my nerves, before turning left and began walking off the path and into the thick patches of grass. I counted all my steps, stopped on the 30th and looked around. I was tempted to look at the sky, which was covered in an array of color as the stars shone brighter than it was on the day of the final test, but I locked my eyes around the horizon. It was dark, but I could still see clearly. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except of the loud chirping of several grasshoppers and the dark shadows of the mountains on the horizon. I turned left, this time I found myself on the outskirts of the field and now near the north wall of the outpost, before walking 30 more steps.

I continued this for about two hours. Or, at least, what felt like two hours. The routine did not allow me to do anything else, except for taking action on suspicious activity, so I was not able to check the time on my pocket watch. 

I was now at my 12th cycle, and the patrol was already boring me. I reached for my sword on my back and gripped it tightly. I took another deep breath, before taking another thirty steps North from the entrance. 

But just as I was dying from boredom, I caught the faint sound of voices coming from the darkness. I stopped counting and turned to where the voices were. As soon as I did, I began to search for any sort of figure in the dark. Squinting my eyes did not help, either. Then, I heard a loud smack. I began making my way to where it was. After a moment, I felt the sole of my boots hit the gravel of the pathway. The grass began to rustle as I heard panicked murmurs accompany it shortly after. I took another step toward, then I saw three hooded figures in tattered clothes. "Hey! Stop right there!" I shouted at the three men before breaking into a run. I had no choice but to dive back into the patches of grass, quite unfortunate as I had trouble running towards them. But, the chase was short lived, as all three figures disappeared into the darkness of the prairie.

I got back on the pathway to the entrance and began walking North again, counting my steps as I did so. 

The question that was lingering on my mind was, "Who were those people?". The other half of my mind told me that they were mere bandits. That would be the best answer, as they were panicking in the face of authority. However, that still does not explain what their business was right here in the first place. What were they doing hiding in the shadows near a military outpost when they were risking capture? Illegal business perhaps? It might even be possible that they weren't bandits at all, that they were just mere children playing a prank on the rookie guard. Or maybe something beyond what I already know? Regardless what the answer was, I made a mental note to myself. I may not have done well, but I needed to report this matter to Commander Lucien first thing in the morning.

I have a feeling that this was a matter that needs to be looked upon...


	27. Decisive Foolishness

"Commander? May I come in?" I said through the door to her office. If I had known any better, I could've waited for about a few more hours until I had decided to report what happened during my first patrol. Still, I couldn't allow my exhaustion get to me as even my breathing became heavy with impatience.

All night long, all I could think about were the hooded men that tried to sneak past me. "But for what reason?" I kept asking myself that throughout my guard duty. Looking back, I wanted to dismiss that as some sort of joke played to play on soldiers. But, looking at the fact that this was my first time doing an actual job, I don't exactly know what to expect from people like them. However, it was sure to say that if it _was_ a joke, there should be laughter. But there was none.

All the dark figures only gave me panicked voices. But really, at this point in time, I don't even know what to think of it anymore. All this thinking had gotten to the better of me during my duty, unfortunately. I barely even paid attention to anything around me as I walked around aimlessly, thinking that West was North, losing count on my steps in the process. 

I can barely even remember what happened past midnight. Though I didn't sleep, last night felt like a dream more than anything. It could barely pass a memory, or a single afterthought at all. 

But as my eyelids began drooping in front of my very own eyes, the door made a loud creaking noise as Commander Lucien opened it. I looked up to her, wearing a red nightgown that could barely even fit her. She looked like she had a good night's sleep. At least she got _that_ , anyway. "I thought you heard me say 'yes' a few seconds ago..." she growled, her face making a slight frown. Whether she was infuriated with me or just slightly annoyed, I couldn't even tell anymore. 

I am really getting sleepy...

"Well, come in! Before anyone sees..." irritated, she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. My body's responded quickly as my senses snapped me back to the waking world. 

I then realized what kind of situation I was in. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, commander!" I immediately said, bowing as straight as I could. The sudden surge of adrenaline kicked the remainder of the sleep that was on my eyelids. Commander Lucien merely waved her hand, dismissing the disturbance. "I'm here to report something..." with this, I immediately caught her attention. Looking awfully pleased, she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she grinned. "Oh? First day on the job? My, my, I didn't expect this from you~" 

Hesitation had built up inside me in the form of a lump in my throat. My nerves were getting to me, but I spoke to rid myself of these thoughts immediately. "Last night, there were a few hooded men that were lurking around the outpost..." I paused. Commander Lucien's smile faded as she narrowed her eyes, focusing on my words alone. 

Knowing I had her attention somehow improved my mood, so I continued, "I was unable to see their faces, but seeing as they were quick to run from me, I could only assume that they wanted to pass through here to Atlas without clearance." she nodded at my explanation while still holding a serious expression. 

"Have they dropped anything during their run?" she pressed. 

"I have searched the grass before I returned to my post. I have found nothing, unfortunately..." I bowed my head apologetically. 

"Understandable..." she said, smiling as she did so. I did, however, expect her to dismiss it as a mere mistake, but it was still _my_ mistake. Silently, I told myself to do better next time, or else there won't _be_ a next time.

However, the fact still remained: their appearances did not make any sort of sense. Commander Lucien held her chin with her hand and closed her eyes. Seeing that, though, I was sure she was thinking about their motives. It had to connect to something, after all. As much as I hate to admit it, I did not know what this was at all.

"Commander...?"

"Yes?" she looked up as she smiled. Sure enough, it was a face of satisfaction.

"I'm still lost here..." I laughed sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head with my right hand.

"Ho? Why is that?" Commander Lucien smirked, raising her eyebrow as she chuckled quietly.

"Does their appearance here mean anything?"

She merely sighed at this with a somewhat disappointed face. "You reported this to me, but you don't know why?" she narrowed her eyes at me fiercely. The sharp gaze made my hair stand on end. 

"I'm sorry if I sound ignorant about it, but I've been thinking about it during my duty..." I admitted quietly. It was true, though, and I don't intend to pull wool over my superior's eyes. She, at least, deserved that much.

With that, though, she was surprised that I was quick to admit to my mistake in the first place, as if this was the first time someone treated her with respect. She cleared her throat, and spoke calmly, "If you don't know, there is a rumor about a drug smuggling incident back at the Capitol..."

"What!?" I yelled, but I didn't mean to. Although I couldn't help it as much as the next person would. The commander could only flinch at the volume of my voice. Nevertheless, she continued with a forced sigh, "Yes, but right now we don't have any leads, nor do we have any evidence suggesting that these men you saw last night were connected to the drug distribution. For all I know, it may just be a coincidence..." 

Even though my mind wanted to argue back, I couldn't find the resolve to do it. I merely stood there on the spot as I took in her explanation, and slowly realized with a defeated sigh that she made perfect sense.

Perhaps I was overthinking it. 

It could be that, or that I wanted to do more than what I was expected to do so in a short amount of time. I knew that deep in my heart that this job was meant to be boring and that one shouldn't expect much from it, but I just wanted to make something out of the ordinary. Along with my own expectations to this job, my was sincerely disappointed with myself.

I knew I needed to do better. Although, the opportunity that that will arrive is as good as any other's guess.

"Regardless, thank you for your report, Von Zayne."Commander Lucien spoke as she gave me a small smile. "We'll have to be more vigilant from now on." she added. She walked to the front door and opened it. "Now, I'm sure you're tired from staying up all night. Go, you earned some sleep~" 

Now that she has mentioned it, my body was now beginning to give up on me. Despite the situation about the drugs not going anywhere, I was still happy that my efforts last night are getting recognized by my superior. For now, that was all I could accept. My eyes were already drooping, and sweat was trickling down my forehead as my uniform was now beginning to become damp. I straightened myself and gave her a lazy salute. "Yes, ma'am..." I said weakly, excusing myself through the door she opened herself. 

My mind didn't exactly function on the walk back to the barracks. Still, I did all I could to stay awake. I heard a few of my comrades greet me, but all I could do was give them a small wave and a "g'morning..." as I fought both my sleep and the distance back. 

More or less, I was like a walking zombie as I made my way to my own bed. I looked around, and saw that everyone was off to their morning duties. I stopped as I glanced at the bed in front of me. It was clean and fresh, and my body was already screaming at me that I rest immediately the moment I saw the warm bed before me. But, as fate would have it, I groaned silently as I slowly took of my clothes, throwing them near the clothing crate before snuggling underneath the bed sheets.

As I laid there for a few minutes, I could no longer fight the sleep in my eyes as I slowly drifted into the clutches of slumber. My body was now heavier, and the chirping of the birds outside only lulled me deeper in sleep. It was only the second time I stayed up all night, and it wouldn't be the last so long as I remain in the army. 

With that, though, I sighed contently, letting the final grasp of sleep take me at last.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up a few hours later, as my body was now reacting to the heat around me. Though the entirety of the bed was now covered in sweat, I felt refreshed. More or less, at least. Still, I couldn't deny the fact that the sheets were now wet. But instead of actually getting up, I remained there for a bit. It was true that duty was calling, I can't help but get in a bit more rest. It may be greedy and I may be pushing my limits here, but I felt like I needed it.

After all, I still need to take in my current situation.

I don't need to over think too much, though, with what happened with the three hooded men last night, but I couldn't just walk around without really resting my thoughts here. It had only been a day since my graduation and I'm already in the thick of it all. I wouldn't complain, but for someone ordinary, it would be a lot to take in. 

Though, I wouldn't have the gall to say I'm ordinary anymore.

I would be surprised that anyone would be able to remain calm in my situation. My heart remained a steady, fast beat ever since I got here, and since I still have to get used to my new environment, I had to remain somewhat vigilant. Regardless of what I need to settle within the depths of my mind, though, my nerves were no longer on edge. Settling on the calmness of my body, I got up.

I looked to my right and saw my untouched trunk at the foot of the bed. My hands made their way well unto the back of my neck as I realized that I still haven't fully unpacked yet. The only items that I managed to scrape out of there are my clothes and, beyond that, nothing more. As much as I wanted to unpack this now so I wouldn't bother later, there were still duties that I need to attend to today. The possibility that there would be more if I didn't get to do these in time is high, so I really can't afford to slack off. 

I took my uniform and threw it over me. It was still a few days until wash day from what I heard, so I had no choice but to tolerate my garments a bit more in the coming days. Besides, what's going to happen otherwise, right? As much as I hate to admit it, I have gotten used to the fact that I run around with used clothing on me. I sighed as I strapped the sword sheathe around my back as I headed for the watchtower. 

The fact that I still needed to go to the watchtower to get my daily memo almost flew over my head. There would be several things that I would like to blame this on, like the fact that the training back at the encampment had a schedule. It was so straightforward that I didn't need to think in order to go through the day. Other ones like everyone back at the encampment had relied on their P.U.P.s for updates and memos, but I still had to convince myself that I was no longer training. I am now out in the field doing possibly life threatening jobs, and that I need to get used to this as soon as I can.

It only took about a moment to run to the watchtower, tear the notes from the bulletin, and head back into the mess hall. One note didn't mean anything, unfortunately, aside from it being a reminder to do our jobs within the week. Unfortunately for me, I was too caught up in moving here that I didn't get the chance to have a closer look on the calendar just outside the barracks tent. 

The fact that there was so much things to keep track of on the job makes me feel even more nervous about it than anyone. 

However, the other note was from the commander herself. This was an excuse note, one that would make sure that I would get lunch regardless of being late to the initial serving. This took me by surprise, actually. To think that she is this considerate of her subordinates makes me wonder why people talk behind her back in the first place. 

Moving that train of thought aside, I handed the excuse note to one of the servers. He gave me a disgusted look before heading back into the kitchen with a frown. I decided to sit down on one of the many empty tables in the hall, one that was closer to the kitchen. A few moments later, he came back with a tray. On the tray was a chunk of longtail steak, boomshroom salad, and butternut ale. I gave him my thanks before mumbling something inappropriate. Looking at the sun's rays, I'm sure that it is still a few minutes after noon. More or less, I had the whole afternoon for myself and one task. 

I took out the two notes from yesterday. I sliced a bit of the longtail steak and shoved it in my mouth as I had decided on which task I shall do today. On one hand, a rabid pack of Blue Wolves. Wolves themselves can be ignored since they can be docile and they tend to mind their own business, but the danger of being bitten by one is quite frightening, especially in a pack. The risk of getting mauled by rows of sharp teeth isn't worth risking your life over a bounty. Moreover, it is even more dangerous that the pack itself is full of rabid ones. For this case, I have to play the waiting game; I have to pick them off one by one. The unpredictability of these creatures can make life on prairie living hell. 

On the other hand, though, a buzzwing nest. For all my life, buzzwings aren't that dangerous but they are common pests. They tend to hang around crops and disturb the locals by their noisy buzzing wings. Though a bite from a buzzwing can be treated by herbs, several unattended bites can often lead to sickness and, in incredibly rare instances, death. 

If I had to choose between a buzzwing nest and a pack of rabid blue wolves, I'd rather choose to exterminate the pests rather than shepherd death into my hands. 

Once I had decided on what I should be doing today, I finished up the last scrapes of the boomshroom salad and gulped the last bit of ale before heading toward the well to freshen up. Normally, I'd find it unwise to get wet when my clothes are already damp with sweat, but again, I had to suck it up in the meantime. After splashing a few handfuls of water on my face, I went out to the outpost entrance. The loud metal thuds of my armor echoed through the silent outpost as my footsteps were hastened by excitement. Greeting the day's sentinel, I headed out onto the same path I had taken to Fraxinus. 

It only took a few minutes for me to get to the village. It wasn't far, but the second journey here made it unreasonably boring and quick. Much to my displeasure. I took out the request for the buzzwing nest for more details, but the only detail was that it was nearby. 

I sighed in defeat. If only they could be more specific. 

Looking around, it would seem the villagers are all inside their houses at this time of day. I could only groan at this. Now, I had to search for it myself. However, at the same time, I was also thankful for the lack of people around. I think it would be best if I only focused on my task, rather than bother the villagers.

It would seem right that way.

Taking another glance around me, there was no sight of the nest, nor was there any noise of buzzing to begin with. I figured it would be best for me to look around at a vantage point. That way, I could maximize the time spent searching for it. As luck would have it, there was a fairly large hill that was west of the village.

I headed there excitedly. However, the excitement in my eyes was drain immediately at the sight of what was in front of me: thick patches of grass. Groaning, I tread over it. It felt too much work for such a simple action. Not to mention, it can easily drain one's stamina if they're not used to it. I have seen people sweating from just treading a few meters. 

But, with patience and tolerance, I was able to reach the foot of the hill that had fairly low grass. Looking around, the grass looked like they were parted to make a pathway. Following the trail, I noticed it lead straight toward the village. But disregarding the details, I climbed up the hill.

I thought it was the heat of the Sun getting on my nerves, but the sound of buzzing was getting louder and louder as I approached the top. It only got louder from there as I reached the summit. There it was, a large buzzwing nest producing so much noise that you can barely hear your own voice. 

I _have_ dealt with buzzwings in the past, as they were the main pests to look out for when having a big farm with tons of crops. Though they are quite big and are the size of a large ball, they are fairly weak but they shouldn't be underestimated in a big swarm. Looking at the nest, however, it would only seem that this one was fairly new and that the little bugs are still reproducing. Still, this one would grow larger if left unchecked and it probably is the reason why the crops around Fraxinus are destroyed and withering. 

All one has to do is to kill them as fast as they can before they get engulfed in a swarm. Cracking my knuckles, I unsheathed my perfectly polished sword that I didn't get to use for a while. The oil on the blade allowed me to see my own reflection. I swung the blade against a nearby buzzwing. I felt the sword slice through the flesh of the insect with relative ease, getting quite a good feel of the handle as the buzzwing corpse fell flat on the grass with a soft thud.

Now _that_ is a sharp blade. 

I wasted no time in slicing them up one by one. The level of sharpness that my sword had in the moment as unnerving, even for me, but I kept swinging. With each passing moment, corpses fell one after the other in a cruel symphony of greenish blood. But, as the swarm was thinning down, I heard a loud scream at the foot of the hill. Instincts immediately took over me as I ran toward the opposite end of the hill peak. Looking down, I saw a man with purple hair lying on the grass between rocks. 

I knew I had to get this random person out of the area. But, as fate would have it, the buzzing became louder. I looked back at the nest. The next thing I knew, the nest itself was writhing, as if it was going to explode at any minute as the buzzing became louder and louder.

Then I remembered something my father had said to me when he was teaching me a lesson on how to deal with common farm pests. The memory played itself in front of my eyes in full clarity that I doubt I was even reminiscing to begin with. _"Buzzwings reproduce only once a season, but when they do, son, the larvae grow so fast that the nest can't handle the amount all at once."_ Father began explaining in a gloomy tone. It was clear in his face that he was sick and tired of dealing with these pests every time a new season comes. He turned to me as he took out a rusty machete. _"That's why we need to destroy the nest once we find it."_ without any hesitation, he yanked my arm and placed the machete in between my fingers. _"You sure you're up for the task?"_ I nodded as I looked back at the rusted blade in my hands. 

And that was when I realized that I was too late to stop the larvae from growing. The buzzing became a thundering growl as the nest bursts open with a newer, thicker swarm. I felt all the eyes of the buzzwings on me, but they ignored me. I looked back and ran to the fainted man.

I had to get him out of here as fast as I can. 

Sliding down the hillside, I stumbled toward him. Kneeling down, I shook his body. "Hey! Wake up!" I yelled. He did not respond at all. Violently shaking him once more, I yelled again, "Hey! Hey!" It was clear that he was out cold. I looked up, the buzzwing swarm was getting nearer. I was left with no other choice. I needed to carry the man. Unsheathing my sword, I threw him over my shoulder and ran. 

I don't know what this guy was thinking running around aimlessly, but I have to tell him off once he wakes up. I don't want to deal with people who would throw away their lives senselessly again. Doubts began to plague my mind, and I was already imagining unlikely scenarios that further fueled my fears. The moment was too much for my mind to handle. But, as the distance between me and the buzzwing swarm became greater, the unthinkable happened.

Pain.

Raw pain surged through my body from my right arm. Strength had left my legs as I tumbled down on the grass along with the man I was carrying. The echoing agony continued for longer than I would've wanted, but it faded eventually. I knelt down as I caught my breath. I noticed that I was already having cold sweat drip down from my face unto the grass. The pain was still there, and it remained there in my arm. I could feel the pain reaching into my right chest as it pulsated. Soon, the pain died down, but I was left with a dry taste in my mouth as well as the familiar numbness that came with it.

It was a feeling I knew too well for the short time I had it. 

I felt my body move on its own. My mind was practically begging for control. My numb hand had already reached for my sword, and I was forced to feel it slowly dragged out from the oily sheath. My eyes were now locked on the unconscious man before me, completely blocking out the buzzing noise from the swarm nearby. Then, the desire to kill and take the man's life was growing bigger by the moment. 

It was this point that I was screaming at myself. I felt like crying, even. I let out a silent yell at my muscles to obey my will and my desire to not harm this man, and as I was feeling helpless from my attempt, the numbness faded, followed by a ringing sound in my ears. Of course, what followed after that was another surge of pain from my right arm as I felt the sense of control coming back into my very muscles as I saw them cramp and spasm. I fell to the ground, screaming uncontrollably. My throat was beginning to become dry from all this. Fortunately, the pain did not last, and I was already grasping for air before I even knew what was happening.

I hastily picked myself up, grabbing my sword as I stood up.

Though I regained control, the same empty feeling that was this lust for killing remained. I looked down at the man, who was now lying face down. Taking a deep breath, I told myself that it was not the correct choice. Then, I saw the sky darken as both me and the man on the grass were now enveloped in the shadows of the swarm surrounding us.

Then, like a click in the dark, my mind had given me a new, twisted idea: If I was not to harm this man, then maybe the carnage in wiping these annoying insects would be an appropriate second choice. 

I felt my mouth form a dark smile as I realized what I needed to do. I took my blade and held it in front of me. I could see myself clearly, even from the green blood and oil that covered it. My messy brown hair was even messier then usual, but what really made my stomach sink was my eyes. Instead of the deep orange that I would usually see, it was a shade of bloody crimson. 

I shook my head. I knew that wasn't me; that was the Eclipse. So this was the curse at full circle, huh? Whatever the case, my mind is still my own, and if I can protect this man while having this desire to take so many lives, then I can get through most of my life with a smile. 

Raising my sword, I brought the blade down with my weight against a charging buzzwing. The insect in question was sliced cleanly in two. I felt some of its life on my blade before flowing to the mark on my hand to be absorbed. I felt a bit relieved. I swung again, another died. I did it again, and so died another.

Each ounce of buzzwing blood was flowing into my hand. The pain and guilt of taking a life was there, but it was overthrown by the thrill of the fight. The blood lust was fading; I felt so alive. 

A few moments had passed, the buzzing became quieter as I killed more and more buzzwings. Soon, only one had remained, its pitiful noise was significantly quieter than what it was before. But, knowing full well that they can return the next season, I skewered the lonesome insect. It's blood sprayed unto the grass as it's corpse slid off my sword. I went back up the hill to the nest. I remember the first time I had destroyed a buzzwing nest, and this wouldn't be the last. As I sliced it into many bits and pieces, there were no more buzzwings left to protect it, and what was left of the nest was an empty husk.

Though I felt alive killing all those insects, my mind was whispering in the back of my ear that I should feel bad about it. My own internal self argued that those were lives. However, even my doubts agreed that I needed to exterminate every last one of those things to survive and to protect this foolish person that wandered off here.

As I slid down the hill and walked back to where I left the unconscious man, he was already awake. He looked around, only to gag at the smell that was the rotting buzzwing corpses around him. Then, his eyes were now on me. "What happened?" the purple haired man asked me as he clutched his head with his left hand. "You passed out near a buzzwing nest." As soon as he heard that, he panicked and began checking himself for injuries. I only let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, you're fine." I said with a small wave. He sighed in relief before averting his gaze from me. "How can I ever repay you?" he said, lowering his head in shame. "Just be careful next time. There won't be someone to protect you the next time you pass out..." I said bluntly. 

As much as it feels uncomfortable to use my authority, I really don't have that much of a choice. I needed this man to understand that he's not safe alone, and that I won't be there to save his skin the next time. 

"Oh, uh... Alright. I'll head back to the village...." he mumbled as he scurried off the grass back to the village. But before he did that, he actually turned around and bowed. "Thank you for saving me!" with one final act of gratitude, he disappeared behind the hill to Fraxinus.

On my end, I was happy he was safe. But no matter how relieved I am that this whole situation was over, I couldn't help but feel a bit of unease with him. I can't quite put it myself, but there is something strange about the man. 

Not that he was foolish, no. In fact, it was more than just a simple act of making a mistake. 

The right arm was writhing in pain that was much more uncomfortable than what I'm used to. I didn't feel like it was a big deal, but the discomfort in my right arm only faded when he was gone. I could only think of it as something to do with the void, like Nolva. But unlike Nolva, she didn't give me such discomfort when she was around me. What's more strange, however, were his eyes. One of them was a perfect shade of purple, much like his hair. But the other one was a color of light blue. What's more was that his blue eye had glowed when he laid his eyes on me.

Perhaps I'm overthinking this a little bit too much. I have to admit, exterminating all those buzzwings did make me feel a bit exhausted. 

With one strong stroke, the blood that was on my blade was now splattered on the grass. Finally, I had the chance to sheathe my sword after a long day. Looking around, these buzzwing corpses would most likely serve as fertilizers for the grass. After straightening my back, I finally headed back to the outpost. 

The walk only took several minutes, though. The same amount of exhaustion overcame me as I arrived at the front entrance of the outpost. Looking up the sky, the Sun was already starting to set. I don't know how much time I spent exterminating those buzzwings, but it seems that today's work will have to end today. I lazily walked past today's sentinel with a small smile and wave before heading back to the barracks. 

Walking toward my side of the tent, ignoring everyone else that had already arrived from their day's work, I threw my sword onto my bed and plopped on it with a tired grunt. I spent at least five minutes wallowing in the softness of the sheets. But, even though today's work was over, it didn't mean I had nothing to do. I slowly turned my head to the left, finally able to take in fresh air after a while. It was also when I saw my untouched trunk at the foot of the bed. Realizing this, I slowly and agonizingly went over to the trunk.

As I opened it, I've already came to the conclusion that I was going to be here a while...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't remember much about what happened at beyond sunset yesterday. All I knew was that everyone in the outpost got drunk for some reason. Even the commander herself. But, for a guy that drinks moderately, I couldn't get off just like that. I still haven't lasted a week here and I wouldn't **dare** let myself get drunk soon. 

At least, as I woke up today, I felt refreshed. There wasn't anything to it, but it felt like I was back at my home in the middle of nowhere again. The wind was generous today, as the falling rays of sunshine on my bed just weren't as hot as I expected them to be. But like all things should, I needed to face the day ahead of me with diligence.

As much as ordinary as it may seem to be, it was now my third day here in Acies outpost. I jumped off my bed and did some morning stretches. After a few minutes of warming up my muscles for a new day, I took off my clothes and threw them unto the clothing crate that was still noticeably empty aside from two of my already used garments. 

Pushing the thought of wash day back into the mind, I wore a fresh set undergarments and wore my uniform. With that, I grabbed my sword and headed out to the bulletin to get yet another memo.

Give me a few weeks here and I would already be used to the routines here.

I had noticed that no one had taken today's post as sentinel yet, which I found odd considering there would always be one every morning. The lack of the sentinel's presence made me somewhat nervous of my surroundings, even when I was already surrounded with armed men. It was only when I tore off the memo from today that I was the sentinel for the morning shift. 

I only stood there with visible confusion on my face. I didn't have any sort of experience with this, and I haven't got the chance to even observe what the sentinels should do during their duties because of my already pending tasks. That, and I got too caught up with the night patrol for the thought to even cross my mind.

But before the panic could even get to me, I heard the sound of shattering glass and the familiar aroma of pink smoke. "Private~" I heard Commander Lucien's cutesy voice as I turned around to face her. I sighed, but that one sigh meant two things: I was grateful that she was going to instruct me, and that I was going to deal with her flirting as we go along with it.

Then I remembered what actually happened last night...

Everyone was dead drunk and I was still sitting there happy munching away at dozens of boomshroom kebabs. It was until the commander saw my lonely self that she went full on seductress on me and tried to get my attention off my food and into her. I tried to dutifully back off before anything escalated, but I only got a bonk to the head that may have caused me to forget everything. I may or may not have felt my face being dragged into the dirt, but that's besides the point. 

But now, seeing as though she was sobered up, I had to deal with her again. Not that I wouldn't enjoy being with my superiors. That would just be disrespectful.

So, I straightened myself up, gave her a salute, and greeted her before standing at ease. "Alright, then. Let's get started, shall we~?" I merely nodded as she pulled out a parchment scroll. Her eyes darted quickly from the top of the scroll to the bottom a few times. She sighed as the smrik on her face faded before explaining what I needed to do in a, surprisingly, bored tone, "All you need to do is to watch over any outside activity at the landing atop this watchtower. That's it, really. It's no different than foot patrol at night." she shrugged as she rolled the scroll and put it away. "If there are any transportation that comes through here, they must stop in front of the outpost near the booth over at the main road..." she pointed at the main entrance. I took a peek myself, and saw a wooden booth on the side of the road. "If they don't, well..." she scratched the back of her head. "...just stop them. Use force if they don't comply, alright~?" she smirked as she took out a potion with pink liquid. "Don't let me down~" With that, she gave me one of her signature winks before throwing the potion down at her feet as pink smoke erupted from the place it shattered. The smoke engulfed me in an instant, causing me to cough uncontrollably for a few seconds. The fresh scent of roses filled my lungs, then came the prairie air.

Then, she's gone...

Although that was a bit surprising that she didn't drone on and be all flirty with me, I was still taken aback from how fast it went. Well, to be honest, a sentinel's job isn't that hard to begin with. After realizing the simplicity of my morning job, I quickly climbed the flight of stairs that lead to the top platform of the watchtower. It took a while, but as I arrived there, I could see entire outpost area from that height. Even the activity inside the outpost. However, monitoring the happenings in the outpost wasn't part of my job today. 

I looked around, and saw the pathways that needed to be overlooked from here. There was the main road, leading north toward, I'd assume, another outpost, and from that branched another pathway leading west to Atlas. The main road itself was right in front of the Acies Outpost, and the crossroads that lead to Atlas were slightly north from the main entrance. Looking to my right, the remainder of the main road turned left and it began heading east, presumably toward Corona, while there was a slightly visible grass pathway that branched from it leading to Fraxinus. Though, I could only guess that the main road was heading toward Corona since the village itself was a destination meant for travelling merchants and trade dealers. The commerce in Corona meant that the two outposts near the borders, Acies and Arenae, had the privilege of resupplying there.

Besides, Corona wasn't that far from here from what I remembered three days ago...

Though it was a small area to overlook, the fact that I have to remain vigilant for any travelers that come around these parts was all it took for me to not get bored as soon as a few minutes had passed. I decided to take a seat and wait. 

But as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, the heat of the Sun was already getting to me. I admit the constant breeze was a welcoming gift from the world, but it didn't help as much as I wanted it to. But, as luck would have it, I heard the sound of footsteps that were echoing from the stairs behind me. All of that came from a comrade to tell me that my shift was over. I sighed in relief. "Finally..." I muttered to myself. 

The heat was becoming unbearable...

I climbed down the flight of stairs as I looked back at the watchtower. As soon as I left my post, another soldier climbed the stairs and took my place. All I could do was wish him good luck as sweat dripped from my forehead to emphasize what I meant. All that was left was to eat lunch at the mess hall. 

I do have to admit that I felt like I wasted some of my precious time watching over the outpost, but I can't say that I wanted to disobey orders. As much as I wanted to go out and mercy-kill the pack of rabid wolves that ran around the village this morning, I had to suck it up. I was in no position to complain. After all, if the commander wants me to be sentinel, I might as well comply. 

These thoughts ran by me as I quickly wolfed down what was supposed to be my lunch. I was out in a trance, and my comrades just stared at me with confused and, others, worried looks. Even I didn't realize that I had already sat at the mess hall by the time my senses returned to me. "What...?" I mumbled. They didn't respond and instead went back and focused on their meals.

Perhaps the heat was taking a toll on my mind today...

As I left the mess hall alone, a shadow had been cast at the entrance of the hall. I looked up, and I was greeted by the sight of a worn down rune chariot staring back at my face. It had the chassis of a kingdom rune chariot, but it had lacked the gleam that was supposed to show nobility. The once velvet coating around the carriage was now a disgusting grimy color. The golden rims that ran along the sides had faded. The carriage itself floated above the ground as the crystals that acted as the wheels glowed a bright pink. To top it all off, a dented bronze plaque that was hammered above the windshield with rusted nails to show the name of the owner: _**Augustinus**_. 

Whoever was the owner of this rune chariot, I felt kind of bad for them. But, whatever the case may be, a rune chariot was still a rune chariot. If it still works, it still works. Besides, I wasn't raised to be picky, either. I didn't have the privilege to choose, after all. 

I walked around the carriage as I headed toward the barracks. But before I could even think about doing anything else, I caught a glimpse of a speeding kalta as I glanced toward the main entrance. As I realized what it meant, I was frozen to the ground as the sentinel after my shift announced what happened with a booming voice that allowed everyone in the outpost to hear him. " **RUNAWAY KALTA MANNING THREE SUSPICIOUS PERSONS!! KALTA RAN AS SOON AS IT WAS STOPPED FOR INSPECTION!!** " 

As soon as he finished the announcement, the door to the commander's office had burst open by Commander Lucien herself as she ran outside whilst dragging a person with her. The man she was dragging along the ground had a slick mustache, wore a worn down set of golden armor with a puffy neck brace. He seems to be an officer, if one could call him that anyway.

"Lieutenant Augustinus, I suppose you will let me use your rune chariot?" Commander Lucien asked the poor lieutenant she was holding by his neck brace. The commander herself was in no mood for flirting. She wore an annoyed expression with an air of seriousness whilst holding the man with a firm grip. 

As soon as he understood what she meant, he struggled to break free from her, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright! Alright! **ALRIGHT!!** But please! I'm begging you! Don't damage it, please!!" he pleaded to her before letting him go, allowing him to fall face first unto the dirt. All Commander Lucien could do was pout while crossing her arms. "I wish you men would put more trust in us women..."

Commander Lucien turned to me and it was at that moment that her eyes met with my gaze. "Ah, Private Von Zayne, perfect timing~" She then walked up to me, grabbed my right wrist and dragged me along with her. "Come..." Fortunately, she wasn't too forceful with her pull, allowing me to walk in pace with her. I tried breaking free, but she wasn't keen on letting me go. "Uh... Commander?" I asked her. "Hm?" she muttered as she picked up the pace, not even giving me a quick glance. I noticed that we were already approaching the rune chariot. "What are going to do...?" "We're going to chase..." she answered as she opened the door of the chariot. "Now, get in!" I climbed as soon as she ordered me to.

As dirty as the outside was, the inside was quite alright. At least the inside looked nice since the outside was an absolute mess. But I could only spend five seconds admiring the interior before Commander Lucien ordered me to move over to the right side behind the controls. For an ordinary person like me, the appearance of the main controls of the chariot was enough to make me confused as to what to even do. However, one thing was for sure: my eyes were fixed on the large circular crystalline floating in the middle of the panel. 

I felt the commander sit beside me in front of the crystalline. "Let's hope this thing works well. I don't want my nails to break from this..." I heard her mutter out loud as she placed both her hands on the crystalline. As she did, it shone a bright white light. Then, I felt the rune chariot spring to life. I felt my lips form a big smile as I realized that this was the first time I'd be riding in a rune chariot. 

However, looking at Commander Lucien, the smile had faded as soon as it formed. She was struggling with something; she wore a stern expression, her body shaking. The rune chariot was itself was shaking, too. "This is taking more from me than I expected..." she let out a pained yelp. The rumbling chariot fell to the ground. The crash was heavy enough to throw both me and the commander off of our seats. 

As soon as I was able to move around again, I felt her body leaning against mine. "Commander!?" I cried out. I tried lifting her up for her to sit down, but she remained limp. Her eyes were still closed as I allowed her to rest beside me. It seems that the chariot itself drained all of her strength. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. 

It seems like I had to operate this thing in her stead.

With no time to waste, I gently moved her aside, still allowing her head to rest on my left shoulder afterward. I fixed myself on the spot as I faced the crystalline in front of me. I gulped as my hands hesitated to place themselves on top of it.

If an experience sorcerer like her was struggling operating this wagon, how could someone like me stand a chance? But, a part of me wanted none of these thoughts. "No..." I said to myself out loud. I didn't have a choice. 

There was still people to stop...

The last traces of hesitation left my body as I placed both my hands firmly on the crystalline. I surge of power suddenly went through me. The gem itself was now glowing a bright white like before, but the rune chariot didn't move. 

"Move..." I thought to myself. Then, the chariot obeyed me as it launched itself backwards. 

"Move, but slowly..." I thought again. The chariot was now turning toward the outpost entrance. 

But before I could even grasp the thrill of controlling this machine, pain had greeted me. I looked at my right arm. Dark energies were swirling around my arm. Then, the crystalline glowed a dark red light before the chariot itself fell to the ground once more, motionless

"NO!" I yelled in my mind. As my mind shouted curses of frustration, the dark energies that swirled around my arm began to enter the crystalline. As it did, the dark red light had slowly faded by the second until it had the same white light. Of course, the pain was still there, and I felt my right arm muscle screaming at me at the sheer intensity of it that I couldn't even feel the cold sweat that was now trickling down my face. But, I couldn't give up here. I shouldn't. I held the crystalline tighter as I readied my thoughts. 

I wasted enough time as it is...

"MOVE!" my mind ordered as the chariot, sprung into life and charged forwards. Now, I found myself outside the outpost and was now following the main road toward Corona. It all happened too quickly, and panic soon overcame me as I realized that I was already controlling the chariot with my thoughts alone. But, the panic was soon replaced with joy, and the joy was now replaced with thrill. 

Though I could not feel it, the roaring wind that was hitting the windshield was busy burying the sounds of the outside. I regained my composure, reorienting my thoughts to focus on the task at hand. I felt the commander's soft breathing on me, but I didn't let it faze me at the slightest.

I knew that, at this speed, we were sure to catch up with the rogue kalta. Corona was still far from here, and I doubt that the kalta would be able to reach the village even when we were delayed in giving them a chase.

My thoughts were soon proven correct as I saw the sight of a running kalta in front of me. Luckily, it was also the same time when Commander Lucien awoke from her nap. "Private...?" she squinted at me whilst rubbing her eyes. It was clear that she enjoyed her cute little nap. After all, she told me herself that a lady needs her beauty sleep.

"Good morning, Commander Lucien!" I said nonchalantly as I egged the chariot to go even faster. "We are currently chasing a kalta, and, if you would do me the honor, I would like your assistance in taking this rogue beast down." The commander looked at me with utmost suspicion. But once she had seen my hands firmly gripping the crystalline that controls the chariot, she simply giggled at that realization. "Okay, handsome, if you insist~" I heard a loud pop beside me. I then turned my head to look, but she was already gone. 

I looked back at the road. My eyes went wide as I realized what was in front of me. 

The kalta had already stopped.

Fear had already filled the entirety of my soul at that point. It was only mere seconds until impact before my mind had already screamed the word "STOP" over and over again. The rune chariot had obeyed, but it didn't stop immediately. All I could've done was hold on for my dear life as it inched forward. Then, silence came and the rune chariot was finally idle.

I quickly and desperately climbed out of the machine to catch my breath. I knew for a fact that it was going to be a while before I would do that again. I don't know if it was in the heat of the moment what I had decided to avoid doing, but it sure involved something about speed. 

Despite that traumatizing experience, however, I do have to admit that using a rune chariot was quite nice. I wouldn't mind having my own, one day...

I heard a loud groan, presumably in pain, from a man just behind the kalta. I immediately shook my head and ran up to the immobile beast, almost forgetting what I went out here to do. Unsheathing my sword, I assumed a stance as I approached behind it, only to find all three hooded men already tied up thanks to Commander Lucien. 

"You're just in time, private." she said while wearing a playful smirk. The men at her feet could only growl, feeling frustrated at their state of helplessness in their current situation. Commander Lucien leaned to right, glancing behind the kalta. She immediately flinched with joy as her eyes were fixed on the rune chariot. "Oh! And you actually managed to get Lieutenant Augustinus' chariot in one piece~" I nodded as I made my way to the three men. I knelt down beside them and pulled down their hoods. 

I recognized none of these men.

Just to be safe, I stood up and raised my sword to them. Of course, they were already harmless, I just wanted to warn them not to do anything funny. Meanwhile, Commander Lucien was already examining their cargo. "Hmm... Interesting~" she said as she pulled out pouch after pouch in all of their bags. "What is it, commander?" I added after a while. The pouches never seemed to end, they all just kept piling on in one place. "Powdered Voidstone..." she said, holding out another pouch in front of her.

"Hold your nose, private." she ordered as she unfurled one of the ties on the pouch. Once I had a firm pinch on my nose, the commander opened the pouch. Inside of it was black powder that shimmered in the sunlight. The scent coming out of it was so thick, it had actually made my eyes tear up. Noticing that I was already turning pink, she had closed the pouch and threw it onto the nearby pile. I finally let go of my nose as my body was practically begging for air.

Grasping for air, the commander spoke once again, "It seems we have a pitiful bunch of smugglers here~" she said as I turned to them as well. They could only bow down to avoid looking at our faces. "It's a shame, really. They _are_ pretty cute..." Commander Lucien could only pout as she pulled out another bundle of ropes from thin air. 

However, I had some other ideas in mind...

"Who ordered you to smuggle these things in?" I asked them in a serious voice, pointing my sword to them one by one. I could feel the commander's questionable expression from outside my vision, but I ignored it. "What would it matter?" growled one of them. "You'd just make it worse for us!" I do have to admit, he does have a point. But, I wasn't backing down any time soon. "That may be true..." I continued as I sheathed my sword. "Or..." "Or what?"

I could only smile at this. "Or if you tell us, we might consider decreasing the severity of your punishments." Then, I felt a sharp gaze pierce my sides. I turned to my left and only saw Commander Lucien looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Private Von Zayne!" she spoke up as she walked up to me. "You do not have the authority to do such a thing!" 

Realizing this, I backed away in silence. "Right..." I mumbled. "My mistake, commander..." She only sighed loudly as she took out a glass bottle. This time, it had blue liquid inside it. She shook the bottle for two seconds before splashing the contents on the three men, drenching their clothes in potion. With a snap of her fingers, all three of them were now floating in the air. Then, she clapped twice, and they were slowly drifting towards the rune chariot.

Commander Lucien began walking back toward the rune chariot, leaving me with the kalta which was staring at me with its beady eyes. A shiver was sent down my spine. I quickly caught up to her. "I'm sorry about what I said, commander. I shouldn't have done that..." I apologized before thinking about doing anything else. 

I was beginning to fear that I was pushing my luck. The look in her eyes earlier when she woke up from her nap already told me that what I was doing was disobedience. Now, what I've just shown her was plain arrogance. 

I really should've have said all those things. 

Silence had only greeted my apology as Commander Lucien had stopped in her tracks. For a moment, I thought that I was going to get reprimanded for my actions. However, once the three culprits were safely in the chariot, out of sight, she merely let out a tired groan.

"Regardless, your efforts today were astonishing for a rookie..." she muttered as she turned toward me. "It's alright, I forgive you. Besides, how can I forgive someone this cute and hardworking, hmm~?" she threw me a playful smirk before climbing back inside the chariot. 

I simply don't know if she chooses to overlook my mistakes. Regardless though, I was glad that I was off the hook.

For now...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two months had passed since my chase against a smuggler kalta. It was now the 15th of Fire Month and to no one's surprise but my own, things didn't change much at all in the Acies Outpost. However, I only spent six days before fully embracing the daily routines here. Soon enough, I was becoming the most hardworking soldier out of everyone in the outpost. Much to Commander Lucien's delight. 

Even though void season is just right around the corner, the pain was absent for the most part, and I was happy about that. At least I didn't need to worry about waking up drenched in cold sweat every morning.

Still, I had my fair share of boring night patrols and life threatening extermination missions, but life here had become the norm for me. At the very least, I was really happy about how things went about here. I had almost forgotten that I was merely a prairie boy just four months ago. 

Time flies fast, and it soars...

As I was finishing up on my laundry for today, the Sun was already setting and I was mentally preparing for a relaxing night ahead of me. 

However, a surprising sight had come rearing itself in the late afternoon.

A shining rune chariot had appeared and was entering the outpost. This, of course, had caught everyone's attention, including mine obviously. This was a different rune chariot. It was shining, akin to sunlight, and it wasn't afraid to show off it's radiance. It was maintained perfectly; it's crystal wheels were glimmering fearlessly, and the chassis was undoubtedly beautiful. To top it all off, it didn't have the bronze plaque that was pathetically nailed atop the windshield. Instead, there was a golden plaque that had the inscription of the Kingdom's royal family name: **_Carlos_**

Commander Lucien had already stepped outside to greet the person manning the beautiful chariot. The chariot door swung open, and it was clear from everyone's expression that they were expecting someone important to come out those doors.

Through those doors, out came Colonel Levon.

My body moved on its own, somehow. I didn't want to trouble myself with things that don't involve me, but I wanted a hear in this conversation. 

"Commander Lucien, I assume you read the memo?" he asked her like one would to an old friend. Commander Lucien merely shrugged at this and smiled proudly. "Of course, but why here in Acies? There must be _someone_ back at the Capitol, right~?" The colonel could only let out a hearty laugh. "That may be true, but there is someone here that's fit for the job. I already have the approval of His Regent Theodore." "Alright~ Tell me, who is it?" 

Colonel Levon didn't answer her immediately and instead looked around until his eyes had fallen on me. Commander Lucien followed his gaze until she, as well, had her eyes on me. "Private Von Zayne...?" she asked him, the look on her face had become worrisome. Colonel Levon nodded slowly. Commander Lucien could only allow herself to agree on the colonel's decision.

I had decided to put down my basket of laundry as both of them walked toward me. I gave them a salute before standing at ease. "Good afternoon, commander..." I nodded to her. "...colonel." then at him. They both nodded back. "My apologies for disturbing you today..." the colonel had started, but I merely shook my head with a smile. "No, it's quite alright, colonel." he answered with a nod before continuing.

"I am here to inform you that you will be changing posts." the colonel said. I could only raise my eyebrow at this. Change outposts? That soon? Instead of arguing, I nodded with a solemn expression. "I understand. But I have a question..."

"Go ahead, private."

"Which outpost will be working in? And where?" the colonel smiled at me before shaking his head. "No, not an outpost."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't..."

"I think it's better for me to explain on the way than telling you now. Go and pack your belongings. I'll wait for you here..." Colonel Levon said with a warm smile and a small nod. 

I could only stand there, mumbling a silent, "Huh?" before turning around, carrying my laundry basket back into the barracks. 


	28. Breakthrough Darkness

I watched my heavy trunk slowly float toward the glimmering rune chariot before me. "Is this all?" I heard Commander Lucien spoke, wearing a questionable look whilst crossing her arms on her chest. "Yes, ma'am." I answered back immediately, seeing her bored expression as the trunk made a loud thud unto the back on the chariot.  
  
Though I had only one, puny trunk, it was still heavier than the rest of my comrades here in Acies. Or, at least, that's what I would like to think anyway. I haven't bothered to check whether or not my comrades _had_ any trunks to begin with.

The commotion from earlier had already died out along with everyone's curiosity. I didn't exactly notice how word got out, but it did spread around quite fast. Not that it would matter at the slightest, since I'll be long gone for me to actually worry about it. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of rumor they're going to come up with as soon as I'm going to leave for the Sun knows how long? More importantly, I don't even know what I'm leaving for.

Once again, I was left with an awfully heavy feeling, deep at the pit of my stomach; I didn't really know what to do now, or what to expect. When I felt like things were going smoothly for me, it had seemed fate has some other thing planned for me. Knowing myself and how things would go from here, there was _always_ something in the way. Something bad, something that will leave an awful taste in my mouth.

From a twist of fate to another, I was slowly getting sick of it. I crave for the day I didn't have to worry about what fate will throw at me because I'll be strong enough to face it. I just hope it would be soon.

"Private, it's time to go." Colonel Levon spoke from inside the chariot. He opened one of its doors, inviting me inside. I merely nodded at him as he left the door ajar. I looked back at the commander, who was already impatiently tapping her foot on the soft soil. "Well? Shouldn't you be going now?" she asked in a completely sassy tone, one that I, and everyone else, was already used to hearing from time to time. I raised my eyebrow lightly; an idea presented itself in my mind.

I figured that since I'm going to a brand new post, I might as well have a bit of fun before leaving. Whether it would bring me pain or joy, I'd rather leave my post here in Acies with no form of regret left behind.

"What's this? You're already going to miss me, Commander Lucien?" I asked her as I felt a playful grin creep up on my cheeks. Not a moment had passed when her eyes went wide. I might have hit a spot where no one else could. I saw her giggle at herself before responding with a grin of her own. "Ho~? Of course~" she said, her demeanor making a complete 180, wiping off the worried look in her eyes. "I wouldn't _dare_ forget my only hardworking man in _my_ outpost~" 

I never really thought about it, but there was truth in her words. I never once was the one to brag, though I'd admit I have the decency to acknowledge my own work. As much as I wanted everyone around me to give their all, it wasn't at all what I had wanted. I had the burden of sucking it up. Still, it was quite troubling when you're the only one working to make a difference.

Even when the difference was as little as a blade of grass in a barren moor. 

I only let out a small laugh. I didn't want to look too overconfident with what I did here when I leave. "I'm sure you'll come back, Von Zayne. Sooner or later~" she said, giving off an air of unnatural confidence around her. "What makes you so sure about that, commander?" she merely giggled heartily at my question. "A woman's instinct is never wrong~" 

"I'm just going to hope you're right..." I mumbled as Commander Lucien then walked back toward her office before giving me her signature wink and one flirty flying kiss. Somehow, I felt sad when she did that to me. I don't know what goes on in her head, but I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness all this time every time she tried to flirt with me. Or anybody, in that matter. I knew that, deep in my heart, I wanted to know. But, really, I never got the chance in the first place. Although it is my fault I decide to bury myself under work.

Though I wanted to think about it more and how much I yearned for some alone time to ponder over these things, I had more pressing matters to deal with. I turned around and faced the rune chariot before walking toward its open door. I dusted off my boots before climbing in.

The interior of the Augustinus chariot was nothing compared to this. The walls were a warm color of white lined with golden markings that would otherwise be a physical manifestation of sunshine. The doors and windows were also lined with these golden marks. The seats of the conductor and the passengers were velvet and their puffy appearance had already told me they were bound of be incredibly soft. The control panel was spotless to the point where all the features were basically shining all on their own, and the person manning it wore a velvet uniform that blended well with the color of the seats.

Colonel Levon was seated comfortably in one of the seats on the other side of the chariot. He then tapped the seat beside him twice. I quickly noticed his signal. I then closed the door behind me and proceeded to sit beside him. "Are you all set? Or should you rather eat dinner first?" he asked. 

As if it was coincidence, my stomach rumbled uncomfortably. A part of me wanted to get off for now, screaming that I'd rather stay a little bit longer, but the rest of my body wanted to get this thing over with as soon as possible. Worry and hesitation then filled my mind, as well as my own groaning stomach. Sighing, I decided I'd rather make things quick as I remembered a certain place within the walls. "No..." I said. "There's a tavern I'd like to go to back at the Capitol. Dinner can wait." 

The colonel could only nod in agreement. I'm glad there are people like him that are considerate of other people's thoughts. I haven't met many people like him. Then again, I haven't really met _that_ many people in my life, yet. "We're going." he told the conductor at the helm. "Aye, sir!" the conductor saluted in response before the chariot roared to life. The crystalline that he was holding was now glowing a familiar flash of white. I felt the chariot turn in place before gracefully moving forward.

Compared to how I handled this vehicle a few months back, I'd say I did the best I could without killing both myself and Commander Lucien. This guy was effortlessly making the journey back to the Capitol a pleasant one. I felt the chariot make a swift but comfortable turn right before moving forwards at a very steady pace. 

I really couldn't compare to this guy.

I looked out the window again to take my mind off of the conductor. I saw the Sun already disappearing on the horizon, its warm rays filled the entire interior of the rune chariot. I flinched at the sudden glare it gave off, making me reel my eyes back inside. I wanted to revel in the silence for a while, but I remembered why I was here in the first place. Or rather, I remembered the lack of a reason why I was here.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I made you transfer posts at such short notice..." I heard Commander Levon spoke after a while. "Yes, sir..." was the only thing I could say before he continued speaking. "It is an urgent matter, and I expect you to understand. You will have to guard a treasure vault tonight in the Solaris sector." 

Despite his expectations, I didn't really understand him, though...

"Guard a vault? Guard?" I egged him on. I wanted to make sure my hearing was alright. That, or I wanted to know whether or not I was going insane from exhaustion. It sounded far too ridiculous for it to be even true. "Yes." the colonel said after slowly nodded to each word I had blurted out, effectively shutting me up.

I may have quit school when I was sixteen, but I can put one and one together. Something was not right. Rather, something was going on that he's not telling me. No matter, though, I still had the right to ask for details about this whole fiasco. "So then, why me? And why bring all my belongings with me?" The colonel merely scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner, refusing to look at me in my eyes.

Well, that's a first for me...

"You see, the person that was supposed to be guarding the vault was incompetent enough to let in a thief. The owner of said treasury was enraged and asked me to fetch him a new guard. He had little patience and was not keen on letting it happen again anytime soon. I had no other choice and settled on you, seeing as there was little time left..." he explained.

If this was a clever joke, I'd be laughing my ass off to this. However, I eyed the colonel one more time, and saw that he wasn't joking around. "Guard the vault after your dinner, private. This is an order." At this point, I could only comply to his words. "Yes, sir!" I spoke out before relaxing on the comfortable velvet seat.

Silence had taken the interior again, dragging the familiar feeling of embarrassment, fear, and uncertainty along with it. Although I had wanted some time alone, I slowly began to realize that I didn't need it. At least, I don't anytime soon. It was useless to needlessly think about these things, as with everything that is associated with overthinking.

Still though, it was still a pretty interesting thought. I, specifically handpicked by the Sun Army's Colonel, was transferred another post to guard a vault from a thieving scum because somehow I am expected to do a better job than the goon that was trained for it.

Yeah, I'm not that stupid. Something _IS_ going on, and I have a feeling I'm about to find out sooner or later.

I begrudgingly looked out the window the hundredth time this afternoon, and finally saw the twilight sky vanish as the darkness of the night took refuge in the lightless sunset. I felt the chariot slow down as the conductor announced to the both of us. "We are arriving." The bright, warm light coming from all the rune lanterns were now illuminating the outside. The stone scenery of the Capitol was now sliding into view. Soon enough, we were surrounded by little more than wood and stone, along with towering houses and other commerce buildings. As the chariot slowly came to a halt, the conductor turned to me and Colonel Levon before giving us a sincere bow. "Thank you, Stephen." Colonel Levon returned the bow with a nod. He quickly jumped off, giving the entire chariot a little shake as he did. As I fumbled in my footsteps, I followed suit. 

I was now back at the Aurorus sector of the Capitol, ever so near the training encampment. The rustling and bustling of the streets gave off a nostalgic vibe from Corona. It was the same energy that I felt the first time I wandered around in Corona at nighttime. The talking of many nobles and citizens along with the constant chattering of soldiers during their off duty, the bright rune lanterns that hung above the streets, illuminating every part of the sector, and the warm smiles plastered on every face was just few of the many things that made me feel at home in this place. 

That, or maybe I was just a little bit homesick...

I looked back to where my trunk was, but Colonel Levon already had his hands on it. Helping him was none other than the conductor himself. I made my way to them, expecting myself to help in some sort of way since that's basically all my stuff. However, the look on their faces said otherwise. "On three..." the colonel said to Stephen, but the poor conductor could only do a quick nod before positioning himself on top of the chariot to lift it up. 

"One..."   
"Two..."  
"THREE!"

My own trunk was flipped instantly, landing on the colonel's shoulders. I was about to be worried there and then, but Stephen looked unfazed by the fact that Colonel Levon was now carrying my trunk with one hand. "Don't worry, private, I'm still strong. I'll carry this to where you'll be sleeping." he said, slamming his fist unto his breastplate and smirking. He must've noticed my worried face for a moment. Though the worry was still there, the colonel wore a confident but fierce look that told me, 'Everything is going to be alright'. I realized that it was futile to even worry. I mean, he _is_ a living legend, after all. 

Figuring that there was no other way around it, I felt my shoulders relax as I nodded at him. "Good. You may go to the place you wanted to go to. Proceed to the church in the Solaris sector once you're done." I nodded, taking into heart the instructions as I left the heavy load that was my trunk to the colonel. 

Running through the streets of the Aurorus sector, I disappeared into a moving crowd. The constant white noise coming from all the people around me made it easy for me to move about unnoticed as I followed my instincts, making my way to the ever so familiar street that lead me to the ol' Wineskin. Then, my nose had already caught the scent of the delicious aroma that had first drawn me to the tavern in the first place. I immediately picked up the pace, and as soon as I found the stairway leading toward the tavern, I wasted no time in descending it either. Before I even had the chance to reach for the door, the jolly cheers of many people were coming from inside. 

Really? People were already getting drunk at this hour? It's just a while after sundown. I merely smiled wide and let out an amused chuckle as I opened the door to the ol' Wineskin.

The cheers became louder and, much to my delight, it didn't stop when I entered. Several soldiers were already prancing about, singing off to a tune I didn't know. I silently went over to the counter, expecting the rowdy waitress to come greet me any second now. Though, it didn't take much time before I heard her voice again. "Y'all better shuddap before I kick y'all outta here!!" she yelled, but her voice was faint from the noise, but it did manage to somehow silence the singing soldiers for a while before they began singing merrily again. "Julia!" I called out to her as soon as I saw her ginger hair pop out from the crowd. Her head immediately turned toward me as soon as she heard her name, and she didn't exactly wasted time in getting to where I was either. When she had realized who she was looking at, and who called her, her eyes lit up and she wore a smile wider than a child going to the sweets shop. 

"ROXAS!!" she ran as she called my name, stopping behind the counter in front of me. "Well, it **has** been a while, hasn' it? Never recalled ya comin' here at night, eh?" 

"Still enthusiastic as always, eh Julia?" I chuckled, tapping my fingers on the wooden counter top in rhythm as I placed both my forearms on top of it before leaning toward her.

"Hahaha! Always, never been one for drops and downs!" she said at the top of her lungs before turning her back toward me, facing the large cabinet in front of her. "What can I get ya?"

"A drink. The usual..." I said. "Got it!" Julia excitedly hurried off, bringing with her the ingredients that I found in my usual drink: a tall glass of lemon cocktail, shaken. She quickly, and clumsily, began to make my drink.

I had always come to the ol' Wineskin after a long training session just before dinner a few months back. I would always come here alone, seeing as Armando and Doran had other things in mind. Sharice was out of the question, though. I doubt she would prefer being cooped up here. My visits weren't very frequent, though, especially after the incident way back. The infirmary healers really wanted to keep an eye on me 24/7. Still, being back after a while demands a proper drink from Julia herself. 

"But I prefer you not to put any alcohol in it, Julia. I'm going all night for tonight..." I calmly told her off because her hands were already reaching for that bottle of strong beer at the very top of the shelf. 

Normally I would've taken it, for I knew that the strong flavor would compliment well with the lemon. But, seeing as I needed to be sober for a whole night, I decided to lay it off. I didn't want to seem as incompetent as the last guard; getting drunk when arriving at work.

"You're no fun, are ya Roxas? Fine..." she groaned, pulling back her hand from the bottle of beer. Instead, she slid over to the right side of the counter and began her final prep. Putting off her finishing touches, she slid the glass over to me. I caught it, like I always did. "Here ya go. Just how ya like it."

"Thanks a bunch..." I muttered softly as I took the first sip. The punch of the lemon was enough to kick my senses to the maximum, but what I really enjoyed was the delightful sweetness of the aftertaste. The right amount of honey she puts in here is phenomenal. "Yep, just how I like it."

Julia grabbed a chair for herself and sat in front of me from behind the counter. "So, where have ya been for, like, two months? Me and Danny thought you'd forgotten 'bout us for a moment" she nonchalantly said as she placed both her boots on top the counter. I could only furrow my brows at what she had said. 

"I wouldn't say that. I've been off to another post. It was always work everyday." I explained as I held my lemon cocktail, observing its contents. "Tonight's really my only chance to visit."

Julia said nothing, but instead scoffed it off and continued talking."Have ya found any girl yet?" she asked shyly, placing her arms on the table as an elbow propped her head up to face me. 

It took me no more than five seconds to actually come up with an answer because I haven't yet. I wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, and the constant shifts I had to take back at Acies made it near impossible to spend some quality time outside of work. Though, again, it was actually my fault I kept myself busy all this time, but whether I felt guilty or not was definitely up to me. "Actually no..." I answered truthfully as I brought the glass to my lips, taking another sip.

"No one, really...?" she asked again, raising her eyebrow with her along with a smirk. I could only hide my smile behind my free hand, realizing what she was doing. I laughed to myself before speaking again. "No thanks, Julia. You won't like me..."

Instead of taking my rejection seriously, she stood up and stretched her arms in relief. She then brought a hand under her chair and began walking away. "I suppose ya haven' ate yet? Want Danny to bring ya somethin'?" she asked, dragging the chair with her. I could only smile at her offer. 

"I'd take one of his to go." I said, throwing my thumb behind my ears to emphasize my point. "And a glass of water, please." 

Julie only raised her one of her thin eyebrows at me before walking back toward the kitchen. The remainder of my attention was now focused on the drink that was on my fingers. Swirling the contents of the drink a bit more, the light that came from the mark of the Eclipse on my hand glared at me as it was reflected by the liquid. 

Despite all the things that I have anticipated in the coming of the void season, the pain that came from the curse wasn't at all present for most of the time. However, now that I was visibly worried, the pain was slowly coming back. It reared its ugly head around and though I could not feel it, it intends to stay, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off as well. 

Pain always came to me every year. The Eclipse would hurt me every void season, and it would stay that way until it snows again. Plus, knowing that I had almost fallen into blood lust two months ago worries me to no end. However, the fact that the pain was off schedule was gnawing at the back of my head.

For now, though, the only thing I could do is keep all my worries in check. The more I doubt myself, the more control I would lose if ever the blood lust would return. And I do not intend to fall to it any time soon. 

Julia came back with a bag of food wrapped in clean parchment and a glass of water as soon as I had taken the last sips of my lemon cocktail. I took out my curren pouch and handed her 115 curren, ten more than what I usually pay her. However, she merely shook her head when she saw the amount and gave back the extra 10 curren. 

"No, no. I appreciate it, Roxas, but me and Danny don' accept extra. Suppose you don' like me explainin' to ya why, again?" she smirked, rattling my pay in her hands. With one last nod to her, she walked away, disappearing into the crowd of drunken workers.

I looked around, and the soldiers had already dropped dead from all the singing. They snored wildly as they slept on top of the tables, drooling all over the wood work. I heard Julia's anguished cries as she, too, noticed the saliva on her pristine tables. 

I made my way outside, slowly and quietly, as I turned my back from all the shenanigans Julia and Danny had to deal with for the rest of the night. A cold breeze swept past me, making me face north, toward the shining Sun Castle. The night was still young, after all, realizing this would be the first batch of many drunken men coming into the tavern for their fill of alcohol.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought as I walked toward east to the Solaris sector with steak sandwich in hand.

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I remained steadfast in focusing all of my attention to the colonel's forehead, faking eye contact throughout his droning. I haven't really paid much attention to what he's saying, but I did all I could to remain awake. Naturally, the food that I ate would've been well and gone into my body now, and I was disappointed that the honey didn't help in keeping me from falling asleep. 

Not much time had passed since I had left the ol' Wineskin. It had only taken me thirty minutes to walk to the Solaris sector and sit comfortably near one of the public benches outside the Solar Church. I could faintly hear the preaches of the priest inside, as the area around me was eerily quiet. I tried to look inside from afar, but it was no use. Though Aurorus was full of activity, Solaris were its exact opposite. The lack of people around and the dimly lit streets sent a chill up my spine that I didn't appreciate one bit. Solaris felt strangely empty, despite having so many people going around here by day. 

I think it's due to the fact that the Solar Church houses its faithful every sunset of every day. 

I have heard of the Shrine of the Snake God, and how it differs from the faith here in the Sun Capitol. I only know what I have taught, and that was the heroism of Vendacti taking down the dragon Sdorica. I haven't been able to read on things related to the Desert Kingdom, even though my father had been there many times in the distant past. I have heard of a rumor that the reason the Border Wars happened was because of the difference in faiths, but I doubt that that would be the case. I honestly have no idea why you want to destroy a country just because someone has other beliefs. "Believe what you want to believe..." was always the advice my mother gave me whenever I had doubts about things, and I just wish people wouldn't just take arms because of lowly reasons. However, whether it was true or not was up for debate, and I'm sure the truth is out there somewhere.

As these thoughts slowly enveloped me, I wondered how long has it been since I had arrived. My body began to melt into the bench as another cold breeze swept by me. I felt my eyelids begin to drop lazily over my eyes. I realized that the drowsiness had already started to kick in. A jolt of energy made my body flinch as I heard heavy metal footsteps slowly approach me from behind. 

I looked back, and could only groan at the sight of a drowsy Colonel Levon. I stood up as diligently as I could before facing and saluting him. His eyes darted around, finally stopping once he saw me. I then dropped my salute after he had gestured to be at ease. He gave me a small smile while still retaining the stern look on his face. 

Then came the instructions. 

I don't know how detailed the colonel can get, but as I felt sleepy just listening to his voice, I could tell that it dragged on for a while. I kept my eyes on his forehead, feigning uninterrupted eye contact. I nodded at the end of every sentence just to make sure I don't get caught. In any case, I have already gotten the gist of it. I may have made the mistake of going over it again since I heard a detail I've already understood a while ago.

Tonight, I'm going to have to guard a treasure vault from one of the 12 nobles. The head of the house, whose name flew over my head from me not listening very well, was angry that a thief had stolen curren from the treasury. Though it was a tiny amount, he was angry still. Well maybe not angry, because furious was a better term. He had already fired the man who failed to both guard and catch the thief, and I was the replacement until I manage to catch the said thief.

All in all, these were things that I had already known, but the colonel felt the need to go over it multiple times. I think he was trying to emphasize the importance and significance of this job to me. In my honest thoughts, working under a noble seemed alright. I don't know much about privilege and all that junk, but I guess it was a big deal considering I was still fairly new to my military career. 

I sometimes wonder if the fresh bloods of the military get the short end of the stick for jobs...

"I'm sure you're aching to get to your job, now. Come, we're setting off to the treasury immediately." I heard Colonel Levon speak as he turned his back on me and began walking away. Wriggling my body to get off the sleep, I quickly made sure to follow his pace. We walked north past the Solar Church and into a fairly lit street to the west, dodging the gate toward the Helios sector. The street we were walking on was one that lead straight to the Sun Castle, however we then turned a quick right and into another street. At the end of it, there was a marble building, almost like a monument of some kind, that was a stark contrast to the well designed houses made from stone and wood. 

As we approached it, a man with striking snow white hair was standing in front of it, waiting for someone. "Ah, Dylan..." the white haired man spoke out when he heard the colonel approach. 

"Duke Ace." was all the colonel could say before the both of the shook hands. Duke Ace had turned his head toward me, examining every bit of me as his eyes darted all around. 

"So this is the replacement?" Duke Ace spoke, now turning his attention to Colonel Levon. 

"Yes. I am confident he is worthy." the duke could only sigh in relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the time.

"I best be going, colonel. I'm just shocked how Sione had fallen ill that badly, and at this time of the year as well..." he murmured, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Let her rest, Ace. Roxas will take care of it from here when he proves himself."Duke Ace did nothing more than nod before leaving me and the colonel in front of the marble treasury.

I acted like I didn't eavesdrop on their exchange, but it seems like there would be no other way around this guard duty tonight. "Private Von Zayne." the colonel then spoke out. "Yes, sir?" "I'll have you climb on top of the treasury and stand guard there. There's a ladder at the alleyway at the back. Now go..." I nodded in response. I then gave him a salute before walking briskly toward the alleyway he pointed to.

It was a dark and damp alleyway. Not much can catch your eye here, except a wooden ladder that lead to the rooftop of the treasury. After giving myself a quick fix, I climbed it holding the sheathe of my sword in the process until I reached the landing. Looking around, there was indeed a hole at the upper right corner of the rooftop that lead downwards into the building when the colonel explained to me the possible route the thief would take.

I thought over the plan once again in my head, just to make sure I hadn't missed anything...

"The thief had already snuck past the guard thanks to a hole in the rooftop we had just discovered. He can't get inside through the wooden door, as it is protected by a rune that only allows a member of the Aldric house to enter. As such, you shall be guarding the hole. However, you must stay out of sight. Your duty is to ambush the thief and catch him once he is on the rooftop. Cover yourself with this dark colored cloth until then to blend in with the darkness." 

I took out the dark cloth and wrapped it around me after sitting down on the opposite end of the building, facing the hole. I made sure to make myself as comfortable as I could, as I knew that this was a waiting game. All I needed to do was not fall asleep until the thief shows up. If anything, this was far easier than my night patrols back at the outpost. I was happy knowing I didn't have to deal with sore feet after several hours of walking and standing around. 

I didn't feel the hours fly by, but the movement of the moon above me was all I had if I wanted to know how much had passed. Somehow, the drowsiness earlier had vanished completely, and I was staring intently at the dark hole in front of me. Though I did not want to sleep, I was slowly starting to get bored. After all, I had nothing to pass the time with, except maybe counting all the stars that surrounded the moon.

Without even realizing it, I began to count all the stars. I don't know how many times I got to restart because I kept losing count, but I had finally arrived at seventy two stars. I then noticed some had faded from the darkness of the night, and some new ones had appeared. I let out a groan in my mind as I counted again.

But before I could even start, I heard the faint sound of footsteps on the roof tiles of the houses behind me. I now had realized that the thief was near. The sounds of the footsteps slowly, but surely, began to become louder as it approached. I held my breath, doing all I can to not make a sound before the damn bastard reached the rooftop. 

The footsteps had stopped for a few seconds, then I heard a grunt followed by a loud thud near my right side. I had frozen in place and only allowed my eyes to move, not even taking in the cold night air. The thief had landed on the roof without a sound. My eyes darted toward him. He wore a hood that covered most of his upper body, and he had loose pants that swayed with the wind. He was barefoot as well. 

I slowly began to unravel the cloth around me as the thief slowly inched toward the hole. I didn't bother to reach for my sword, for it would've made a sound. I crawled a bit before sneaking behind him, but once he heard the clanging of my chainmail, he turned his head and faced me. Before I could even let him think, I tackled him to the ground. After a loud thud upon coming down unto the cold rooftop, he struggled to break free. I sat on his back as I grabbed one of his legs, threatening to break his shin. He's now desperately trying to break free. "You're under arrest for theft of curren within the Aldric Treasury." I told him in the coldest voice I could muster. "Anything to say?" 

I turned to look at his face. He was now sweating profusely, panic visible on his face. His breathing was heavy but he was no longer struggling to break free. "Please, let me go! I won't do it again, I swear!" he pleaded.

But I was having none of that. I took his shin and gave it a little bit more pressure. His breath was cut short by his moan of agony. "Yeah, right. That's what you want me to think..." I coldly said as I added more pressure to his shin. He was now screaming. I decided to ease up on him a little bit, waiting for another answer before I decide to bind him with rope.

"Please, I just need a bit more money..." he said, his face was now drenched in sweat. 

"For what?" I inquired. I suppose a part of me wanted to find out why. After all, I'm sure this guy had a reason for stealing from this noble family.

"I need a bit more money, please...! My younger sister... My younger sister! She's sick and I don't have any money!" he was now crying, his tears reflected in the moonlight. I closely looked at what he was wearing. His hood was worn, it had patches and several burn marks. The same could be said about his baggy pants that was covered in soot and dirt. Perhaps he's telling the truth?

"Please... I just want to see her smile..." the thief said in a lowly voice. He sounded sad, at the very least. A part of me wanted to get this guy done, the other wants to help him. I sighed irritably. I knew what kind of choice I was going to make, but the obligation I had regarding my work kept pestering my heart. 

"Sis... I'm sorry..." he continued while I remained on top of him, my arms still grasping one of his legs.

"Your brother's an idiot..." he whimpered again. He tried muffling his cries, but all that's left was a gut-wrenching groans.

"I just don't know... I don't know what to do anymore, sis..."

"Sis..."

Still, I listened. I felt his body relax, prompting me to at least let go of his legs. What's more is that he didn't even bother to fight back while I continue to sit on his back. 

"Irene... forgive me..." he whispered, finally breaking down into tears. It was at this moment that I finally gave in. I stood up, and walked on over to where I kept my inventory. I groaned, the irritation in my voice made clear to the 'thief' behind me. 

What I would be doing will be considered an offense, and there's a guarantee that my career will end here, but my heart didn't really care anymore. A part of me began to dislike how I was raised, and that part wanted me to let go of the past that I was given. However, I could no longer sit here and play soldier without a heart. 

I'd rather go down with a good deed than a stab to the heart filled with hate...

"Screw this..." I mumbled to myself as I fidgeted around my inventory, looking for my curren pouch. I heard the man behind me shift his body. I'm guessing he's sitting up right about now. "Are you going to take me away...?" he asked, his voice was overcome with sadness. I don't remember meeting a man with that much sadness voice, let alone his heart, but the feeling just rubbed off him. 

If I could shed a tear, I would.

"No." I answered in a stern voice. "In fact, I'm going to do more than just let you go." I felt my fingers finally scratch the cloth of my curren pouch. Grasping it as tightly as I could, I stood up and faced the man on the rooftop floor. "How much did you steal from the Aldric family?"

"Fi...ty..." he mumbled, probably embarrassed at the moment. "What was that? I couldn't hear you..." I simply said. "Fifty... Only fifty. I just wanted to buy her medicine..." he explained. His gaze remained far away from me. He refused to look me in the eyes. 

"Fifty huh?" I muttered to myself as I opened the curren pouch. Currently, I had a bit much on me since Commander Lucien was generous enough to give me a raise. I counted the money I had, and found that I held at least 700 on me. I took out two hundred and threw the entire pouch by his side. Back and forth, the man's gazes were thrown at the pouch and myself. He looked genuinely confused. "Wha...?"

"That should cover your expenses for a while..." I explained as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll give you that but under one condition: don't ever try to steal from the Aldric treasury, or anyone for that matter. You can pay me back as soon as you have the money. Or don't, whatever it is you see fit..." 

"What...?" was the only word he could say. This time, his eyes were fixated on me. "Just take it. I'll just say you didn't show up tonight..." I said, giving the poor man one of my smiles.

"T-thank you...! Oh, thank you!" he cried as he took the purse and ran off to the edge of the rooftop. He thought about jumping to the next building, but he turned to me instead. "What's your name officer?" he asked.

This, in turn, had only caused me to smile. "Roxas. Roxas Von Zayne." I shrugged as I answered the man. "Now go before I change my mind..." I gestured him away. With a smile on his face, he jumped to the next roof, climbed down one of the houses, and disappeared into the streets below.

Instead of guilt panging at my heart, I could only feel traces of relief and happiness. Then, I remembered when mother used to tend to the poor and sickly. I felt the smile that was already present on my lips become wider as I fondly remembered my mother.

"Do I make you proud, mother...?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I am..." said a voice I did not want to hear. 

I turned to where the voice was, and saw none other than Dylan Levon himself. He climbed out of the hole that was supposed to be the entrance of the thief. My heart sank deep and my palms began to sweat. I didn't know I had to face my consequences _this_ soon...

"I saw the whole thing and I have to admit, I had already expected you would do that kind of thing..." he chuckled, but I didn't get the joke. I merely eyed him. I wasn't sure whether or not I should speak yet. Then he continued, "I'm glad I had chosen correctly." He then gave me a very warm smile, like a father would to his son.

Chosen? I had several questions, in mind. My lips parted for me to speak, but there was no voice to come out of there. I was confused at what was happening. Was I not going to be punished for my offense? Is this something to do with the guard duty? More importantly, where is my trunk!?

As these questions spiraled within the recesses of my mind, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and my eyes met the colonel's. He smiled again. "I'm sure you're confused, given how you glared at the rooftop, but let me tell you the reason why you're here in the first place..."

I didn't answer, I only fixed my eyes on his face. I waited patiently for an answer that would soon come to me a few moments later...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had expected to be exhausted this morning, but I felt more refreshed than anything.

I woke up to a ceiling I didn't recognize, though I did not sit up immediately. I just laid there for a good while. Even I don't the reason for it, I just felt like it was necessary. I continued to listen to the humming of my breathing and the chirping of the birds outside until I saw the first rays of sunrise. It was then that I truly got off the bed.

I did my best to remember the remainder of last night. However, my memory got incredibly hazy after letting the thief go. Realizing this, I searched myself for the two hundred curren I had left. My hands touched all of the pockets on my pants until my fingers felt the hardness of the coins in my back pocket.

I had just gave away most of my earnings this month. 

What can I do now, though? I knew I wasn't going to be punished for some odd reason. Though the colonel had told me that he will tell me the reason I was here, I couldn't remember if he told me or not. I dug deep in my memories, but I sighed to no avail. I recalled no such thing ever occurred. 

Maybe it was the guilt or fatigue, maybe even fear that made me forget? Honestly, I didn't exactly know anymore. 

I groaned loudly, letting out a bit of the frustration I had as of the moment. I figured it was useless to think about it now, or to even resent my poor memory of last night. I was going to get my answer, one way or another.

I finally decided to look around the room I slept in. I had finally remembered the colonel made me sleep in a tavern. It was clean room, despite it being mostly made out of wood. There were no insects to worry about, every furniture was spotless, and the floorboards were shining. It was a well kept room, as expected of the places here in the Sun Capitol. It was far from what I was used to, but I welcomed the big change. Me and the colonel only decided to stay in for one night. I didn't catch the name of the tavern, but it was in the Solaris sector and it was the closest to the Sun Castle as well. 

I went over to my trunk that was left in the middle of the room. I didn't truly settle in since we were just going to stay for one night, after all. I clawed my way into the depths of my trunk to find my clothing, which I threw on top of the bed shortly after I found it. I went to one of the tavern's bathrooms before changing. 

The colonel did mention to at least bathe before changing. 

After changing into my under garments after a quick bath, I slid on my chainmail and uniform before strapping on my sword unto my back and went outside, dragging my trunk along the squeaky wooden floor. Going down the stairs early in the morning came at a price for a loud thud every single step. I walked in into the actual tavern, and saw a few people vomiting all over the place, groaning loudly as each of them had their hands on their heads. 

Though the Capitol was supposed to be a haven for the nobles, it didn't stop these soldiers that were off duty to make a mess at dawn. These were also probably people who had to report in at first light, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for them. Pity wasn't the word, but still, I felt bad. Ignoring all of the moaning men on the floor, I dragged my trunk across to the exit after greeting the owner. I was careful to not get vomit on my trunk. I didn't want to purposefully clean today.

As I left the tavern, sunshine had already greeted the left side of my face. The glare was annoying, but I sucked it up regardless. I went to the nearest shade I could find and dropped my trunk there, sitting on it as I waited the colonel to arrive. 

I didn't wait long, however, as the colonel had already left the tavern, walking to where I was. He was already clad in his usual heavy armor. I forced myself to stand up before giving him a salute to greet him this morning. "Good morning, Sir Dylan." I said, my face remaining stern. "Good morning as well, private." he nodded before gesturing me to be at ease before standing beside me. "Did you get enough sleep?" 

I nodded at his question. "Yes, sir." I answered. 

"A chariot should be here soon." he muttered, though unable to break the silence that passed between us. Several things came to mind, but I couldn't find the courage to muster all of them in time. I did not know why I was refusing myself to ask these important questions to the colonel.

Soon enough, the same rune chariot that transported me here had arrived. I immediately dragged my trunk and placed it on the back of the vehicle, much to the colonel's surprise. I then climbed inside without saying a word.

The moment the chariot moved toward the Sun Castle, it was also the moment I had realized what I should've asked a long time ago. "Colonel? Who exactly am I replacing?" I asked as I turned to look at him. However, Colonel Levon did not answer, nor did he even try to look at my direction. And so, my eyes returned to looking forward.

We were already south bound, the chariot was approaching the castle gate. As soon as we made it past the white arches and ascended the marble stairs did the colonel answer my question. "You will be substituting Sione Aldric, the Princess's personal bodyguard." he firmly said as he got off. He went to the back of the chariot and carried my trunk once more. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It's not supposed to be true, is it?

Me? Be a substitute to an important role? I did remember that the colonel said that he made the right decision in choosing me, but this was out of the question. I could only furrow my eyebrows as I tried my hardest to deny this position that I was given. Me? Work under the Princess herself?

I got off, and I couldn't exactly believe my eyes. I was now standing in front of the gate to the main hall of the Sun Castle. The majestic view and the surroundings were simply too much for me to handle. I never knew I would be able to set foot in this place, let alone approach it. 

Was this really happening? 

I looked back to the colonel. He started to walk to one of the pathways into the castle. I had no idea where to go, so I decided to follow him for now. My footsteps echoed around me, giving me a sense of grandness as I approached Colonel Levon. He opened one of the doors and let himself in as I continued to keep at his pace. We were in the Main Hall. The place was enormous, and it was carpeted through and through. The walls were shining, and it was lit brightly even though little light entered the place. I had expected it to have open windows, but the only window here was on the ceiling that allowed the light of the Sun to freely shine through in noon. There were two stairways that lead to a platform that was in the middle of the hall, supposedly where a royal figure would stand on to give announcements or whatnot. We entered what was supposedly the East Wing after ascending one set of stairs toward it on the right side of the main hall. It was a flourished hallway, filled with paintings and glimmering gems that lined the entire length of it. At the end of the hall was another set of stairs that lead to a smaller hallway to the left, while on the right was a polished wooden door. The colonel had opened this door and entered it.

It was a fairly big room, and it had all the fancy furniture I would've dreamed of having. It had its own kitchen and bathroom as well, along with a big bed near the window and a fireplace that was already burning brightly. "This will be your room as you stay here." he said as he placed my trunk in the middle of the room. Again. "Now come, let us meet Her Majesty..." 

We left the room shortly after, not even giving me time to breathe in and take all of the things that were happening around me. We climbed the set of stairs that lead to the smaller hallway, although this one wasn't as large as the East Wing. At the end of the hallway was a pure white gilded door that contrasted the dark colors of the hallway and carpeting. 

In addition to the plaguing thoughts that did all they could to deny this dream like situation, my heart was also pounding wildly at my chest. I stared at the floor as I furrowed my eyebrows. I was confused. I did not know why I felt like this, nor did I know why I should be feeling this way. But I did, and it felt unnatural. Horrible, even.

Our footsteps were the only sounds we heard as we approached the door. I was nervous, somehow. We had stopped right in front of it. The colonel took in a deep breath before knocking. A few seconds of silence had passed before a voice called out from behind it. "Who is it?" the voice said. 

I did not know how, but hearing the voice had brought peace not only to my raging thoughts, but to my nerves. I felt a part of me that was ringing in happiness, and the other was utterly confused. Somewhere, I knew this voice, but I couldn't recognize it either. It was strange.

"Your Majesty, it is me, Dylan. May we come in?" the colonel said. His voice was submissive, and was humble through and through. I felt my eyes widen in complete surprise. "You may" the voice answered back.

I heard the door unlock, and the colonel was the one to open it. He entered slowly, and so I had no choice but to follow his lead.

Before I even got a second to look around, my eyes were fixated on the girl in front of me. She had luscious golden blonde hair, light emerald eyes, and a smile that suited her beautiful face to a tee. She was shorter than me and I knew she was a bit younger as well, but I had to guess she was around my age range. She wore a comfortable white dress that had the engravings of the Sun on it. Atop her beautiful patch of hair was a small crown. 

"Good morning, Sir Dylan! It is nice to see you!" she excitedly yelped with a smile. The colonel bowed before answering her. "A pleasant morning to you too, Your Highness." they exchanged smiles before she turned to me.

My body acted on it's own and bowed, not a single thought has passed me to do this sort of thing. After bowing lightly, I slowly raised my head so that my eyes met hers again. All the anxiety and doubts I had were nowhere to be found. 

"And may I ask who you are?" she asked in the most polite tone I had ever heard, still keeping the smile she was wearing all this time. But before I could answer myself, the colonel had answered in my stead. "This soldier will be Sione's substitute. Until she recovers from her illness, he will be the one to look after your safety." the colonel told her confidently, with a smile to boot. 

Her eyes gleamed when she understood what he said. I felt a nudge from the colonel, urging me to introduce myself. And so I did. I took a deep breath in, straightened my body, and gave her a salute. 

"Private Roxas Alderan Von Zayne at your service, Your Majesty." 

"Nice to meet you, Roxas! I am Angelia Carlos." 


	29. A Talk Under The Stars Part 1

It has been three days since I was assigned to be Sione Aldric's substitute. I wouldn't say it was boring for me. I'd say I'm pretty lucky, since I know most people would kill to be in my position. Though I have yet to see how lucky I was supposed to be.

After all, I wouldn't see myself as lucky as most people would like to think. 

For the first three days, I was subjected to a class of manners and courtesy. I was taught how to do every single thing that I knew how to do but this time, with elegance, grace, and of course, humility. It was painful, as I continuously tried, or at least attempted, to use the right fork at the right course during a dinner. Sure, it was a treat that I was to eat alongside the Princess, but it was a painful process that I'd prefer to eat in my quarters instead. I was given a mountain worth of verbal beating before I had gotten used to everything by the second day.

On the third day, I was then oriented on the various duties the Princess's bodyguard was supposed to do. I was to accompany her anywhere and everywhere in the Sun Capitol and I was to never leave her side until she is safe inside her quarters. It sounded easy. It really was, but then I was given another mountain worth of emphasis and that her life mattered more than mine, which I could understand.

She was going to be the next ruler in a few years, and it would be horrible if something were to happen to her. I was to take extra precaution, especially outside the castle. "Be paranoid if you need to..." said the old bearded scholar that was teaching me all this stuff. Though he was skeptical at first, Regent Theodore eventually approved of me since the Colonel had already explained to him that I was just as good as Sione Aldric. 

I was slowly beginning to feel comfortable waking up to a ceiling I barely even knew. My body had really felt groggy from my quick nap at noon. Judging from how the outside had looked, I had to guess it was already late afternoon. I really don't know where I got my tiredness from, but damn did I sleep like a log. Moving from the weird pose I had sleeping on the sofa in my quarters, I noticed that my body had sunken deep into the cushions.

I headed over to the kitchen sink to rinse my face, hoping to remove some of the sleep that I had in my eyes. The tap squeaked as the cold water dropped from its mouth, before proceeding to splash some of it generously unto my face. I shivered at the coldness of the water before grasping another handful. After wiping my face with my hand that was still wet, I then glanced at the clock that hung above the head of the bed. On it, it read 3:34 pm. I was to accompany Princess Angelia today for an afternoon stroll around the royal garden at the back of the castle at 4 pm. I splashed a bit more water on my face before heading toward the cabinet for me to dress up properly for today's assignment,

The cabinet, much like every other furniture in my quarters, was beautifully hand made that was also carved with runic symbols. If I were to guess, these meant something that is related to the Sun. I wasn't a rune scholar, though I do want to know what these symbols mean. The thought of going to the Rune Academy has crossed my mind several times, but I didn't want to end up like Marcus any time soon.

The cabinet doors made a renouncing creak as I opened its compartment, revealing to me the uniform I was supposed to be wearing the whole time I was to accompany the Princess around. The under garments were colored a pure red that was designed with golden seams and markings. The armor plates that were to accompany this uniform were two shoulder pads, a pair of forearm bracers, a light breastplate that covered my torso up until my abdomen, a chain belt to hold both my pants up and my sword sheath, and a pair of iron greaves that covered the length of my shin down to my toes. It was far from what I was used to, but it was lighter and more comfortable than the standard army uniform. 

From what I've heard, the design of this uniform was close to the uniform Sione Aldric herself wears. I haven't actually seen what the original design was supposed to look like, but my senses tell me they were much more feminine than that of the one entrusted to me. But what separated my uniform from hers was the finishing touch of a light, vanilla colored scarf that bore the markings of the Sun on it. 

I slipped on the undergarments above my brown shirt and brown pants before attaching the armor plates to their respective places. Even after clicking everything into place, I could still move incredibly well. I tried stretching and swinging my arms and legs around for bit. I wanted to see how much I could move before getting restricted. However, the restrictions never came, and it was as if I never wore a uniform in the first place. I felt my lips forming a grin. 

This was honestly the best feeling I could get from a standard uniform. It felt so fresh, and I felt so free from just wearing it. 

I grabbed onto the scarf that was neatly folded near my casual clothing and wrapped it around my neck. Even though it was a scarf, it was super light and delicate that I didn't even feel the slightest bit of discomfort wearing it. In fact, it was actually cooling me down. 

I honestly am beyond impressed and happy that I got the chance to wear this sort of thing. If the people back at the encampment and all the other outposts knew about this sort of luxury, they would be enraged. If I were to be honest, I would be, too, though I wouldn't have thought about it too much. After all, I couldn't afford to get this type of clothing for myself even if I wanted to. But here I am, currently in the clothing of what soldiers would dream of having. Shaking my head, I allowed myself to ignore these thoughts. 

Besides, these were only temporary and I didn't have much to gloat about.

I took out my newly sharpened sword underneath my bed. I unsheathed a part of it. It became a habit of me to look at myself with the spotless blade before fastening its sheath unto my body. Though I wanted to attach my sword unto my back, like I always did, I was instructed to place it unto my left hip. 

I honestly was skeptical at first because the weight threw me off for the first couple of times I wore it in that regard, even now I still find it uncomfortable. However, I managed to finally fasten it on my hip as I let out an annoyed sigh. I moved to the mirror near the cabinet to take a look at myself before going out. 

If I were to tell my past self I would be one day sleeping underneath the roof of the Sun Castle, I wouldn't have believed it. If I were to tell my younger self that I was going to wear one of the finest military uniforms in the continent, I would've laughed at it. But, again, here I was.

For the first time in my life, I was now looking at the entirety of myself. My body, my face, everything. It was the first time I saw every bit of myself at once in full clarity. I watched the reflection of myself make a small smile as I did so, appreciating what I was at the moment. 

The ruffled brown hair that I couldn't keep in check was now cleaner and more tamed, but still retained some of its wildness. The deep orange eyes that I got from my father was staring at me as clear as day. I felt my eyes sting as I remembered what my mother looked like. 

I couldn't exactly believe it, but I could never forget her face. I looked more like mother than anything. From her nose, to the lips, up to the shape of my face, I saw her in myself. I wonder if she would be happy seeing me like this? I wonder if father would be too?

I took in a deep breath. I didn't want the tears to fall just yet. Though it as mere guesswork, a part of me was telling me that they _would_ be proud. No, that was a wrong thing to say actually. They **are** proud of what they're seeing right now. 

I let out a small chuckle before smiling at my own image one last time. I straightened myself before giving the mirror a mock salute before leaving my quarters. The door gave off the same creak as the cabinet as it opened. I arrived unto the glimmering hallway. The door behind me sounded a thud as it closed. I looked around, admiring the gems that adorned the hall before climbing the stairs toward the Princess's quarters. 

This was also the first time I walked toward her room without anyone else guiding my way. Though it was just a straight hall, the feeling was more or less grand, and the pure white door at the end of the hall just makes that feeling a bit stronger. Looking around, the designs were roughly the same as the East Wing hall, albeit with smaller gems this time. Unlit candelabrum lined the hall up until the small entry way that curved around her door, in which a small glass chandelier replaced the candelabrum.

I still couldn't get over that I was in the Sun Castle of all places. The grandness of the damn place was too much for me. 

I arrived at her doorstep. Somehow, I was nervous. I don't really know why, but I really was. There was always a weird feeling whenever the Princess is around. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it made me uncomfortable. Well, not completely uncomfortable, but I did notice my palms began to sweat.

Most people would think this as being love struck, or something unrealistic. No, this was something else. Again, I couldn't quite tell what it was, but _something_ was up. Besides, I wouldn't **dream** of falling in love with the Princess of all people. It was something that was impossible for many, and I believe I am one of the more unfortunate ones. It had to do with the pain on my right arm.

Or rather, the lack thereof.

I'm sure it is best to not think about it too much. My job right now was to be this girl's bodyguard, and I was trusted by both Colonel Levon and His Majesty Regent Theodore. I wouldn't dare of disappointing them, or else I'd face a consequence more dire than death. 

I think... Who knows? I still have to hear of a prison time exceeding six months yet. In fact, I haven't heard much of anyone being executed publicly just yet. Regardless whether or not a death penalty would be put on my head if I fail, I still wouldn't test my chances. 

I waited for a while. I think it'd be best not to disturb her. She may be getting ready, picking a dress to wear or what not. After all, I'm not the one who wants to go to the royal garden. 

I continued to stare outwards beyond the window and down unto the land below me. I could see a capitol sector just below me, which I would guess would be the Solaris sector seeing as the rays of the Sun were coming from the other side of the entry way. A bit beyond that were the many buildings that were in the said sector, and I could just barely see the leaves ridden path that the residents were beginning to clean. To the right, I could see the lower city that me and Armando went into months ago.

Up to this day, I still wonder what sort of business he was dealing with when we went there. I silently made a mental note to myself if I meet him again.

After a few minutes of just standing in the entry way beside the east window, I decided to finally knock on her door. Even after waiting a while, my nerves were still unable to calm down. Taking deep and careful breaths, I let out all the anxiety from my body before reaching out my right hand to the gilded door. My hand balled into a fist, and my knuckles grazed the door. I took in one last inhale before knocking.

But as soon as I decided to knock on the pristine white door, the door had opened before my knuckles made contact.

"Oh! Hello, Sir Roxas. It's so nice to see you!" Princess Angelia greeted me with a surprised voice, but still keeping a gentle smile on her lips. I moved my head down a bit for my eyes to meet hers. I felt myself giving her a smile of my own, as well. 

Talk about timing. That, and I still had to get used to her addressing me as 'sir'. 

I took two steps back, both in surprise and to ensure some distance between us. I took a moment to admire her outfit.

She wore a simple sleeveless white dress, one that covered her body down to half of her shin that had delicate floral designs that ran along the edge of her skirt. She also wore a red see through poncho that covered her upper body, and thin strapped sandals. Let's not forget the small crown the fitted her head.

"Good afternoon to you, Your Majesty..." I said after taking a small bow. She returned my bow with her own curtsy, smiling as she did so. 

"I'm quite surprised. Did you wait long?" she asked, her eyes perking up at me. She stepped outside as the door closed behind her with a firm lock. 

"For a while, yes." I answered her truthfully. "Shall we go to the garden?"

"Yes, please. Let us go."

I held out my elbow for her to take. She gracefully accepted as she wrapped her left hand on my right arm. She gave me a small nod before making our way out together. This was also one of the many things I was taught a few days ago. I had to be courteous and respectful in her presence, and whatever opinion I had was thrown out the window. But I wasn't complaining.

We walked through the hallways mostly in silence, but she was humming to a song I didn't know. We descended the stairs, though slowly, into the main hall. Making a turn, we entered a hall beneath the stairs of the East Wing that lead to the back of the castle with her greeting most of the maids and servants we passed along the way.

I felt the Princess's grip tighten just a bit and her face was now clearly showing signs of excitement. I could've sworn I heard a small giggle from her as her pace quickened. Soon enough, we had arrived to the back of the castle, and into the royal garden. She let go of me, finally allowing my right hand to go limp and rest on my sides as she excitedly made her way to one of the many flower patches in the garden.

It was a garden unlike any I've ever seen. I did get to see it once when I was still being trained in the art of perfect mannerisms, but I never truly gotten over it just yet. There were rows upon rows of flowers, some I had recognized, and others I had never even seen before. It was a collage of colors that Ms. Carrie would dream of having in her shop. Accompanying the vast sea of green and rainbows were water fountains at four points around the place. However, my eyes were only fixed on the one patch nestled neatly at the very heart of the garden. 

A beautiful patch that consisted only of Dawnchasers. 

I shook my head as I kept with the Princess's pace. She was giggling to herself, fully immersed in the colors of the garden. While she had her eyes darting around the many flower patches, I looked around as well, constantly moving my eyes for any sign of potential danger. 'Be paranoid if you have to...' the words echoed again and again in my mind. As I looked behind my back for the 10th time, I heard the Princess's laughter again. Though this time, it was directed at me.

I glanced at her, giving her a suspicious look as a part of me had expected her somewhat ridicule me at that moment. However, the ridicule did not come. Her laugh didn't have a trace of sarcasm. She was already covering her lips with her hand as she continued to laugh. Or rather, tried to contain her bubbly laughter as much as she could.

"There is no need to be so vigilant in this garden, Sir Roxas. I am safe here, okay?" she said as she reached out to hold my left hand. My body reacted immediately, and relaxed at her touch. 

She looked at me with not an ounce of worry, which in turn worried me a bit.

"No can do, Your Highness. I must remain vigilant. What would happen if someone were to attack you right now?" I firmly said to her, gently removing her soft grip on my fingers.

"Then you would be here to protect me. As long as I have you, I'm safe in this garden. Now come. I want you to enjoy this wonderful place with me." she reassured me, once again taking my hand and dragging me to another patch of flowers. Only then did I realize what her intention was as it hit me bluntly on the head. She wanted _me_ to see the garden, and not because _she_ wanted to. 

I honestly couldn't oppose her, even if I wanted to. I had no choice but to enjoy this privilege as best as I could without my nerves getting on me. So I allowed her to lead me. 

We walked around, exchanging looks as we inspected each and every patch we could find. It was almost like a little adventure for her as it was for me. Despite still being 17, she was as innocent as a little girl. It was also the same age I had to stain my hands with blood for the first time.

Oh, how cruel this world can be...

Eventually, she let go of my hand as she wandered off ahead of me. 

She would usher me toward her, and I could only respond with a nod and walking over to where she was. I was honestly amazed at how much this garden had contained. There were some I had usually seen, like the dandelions, roses, and lilies. However, one patch had consisted of several subspecies of sunflowers, another patch had sand that supported flowered cacti, and others I haven't even seen before, like the patch of Frost Orchid at one of the corners of the garden.

After several minutes of admiring several of the flowers here, we had eventually arrived at the patch of Dawnchasers at the center of the garden. 

The familiar sight of these flowers made my mind wander off, making me recall the events that happened long ago. I sat down unto the clean stone floor. I reached out a finger to one of the flowers, stroking its familiar soft petals as it glowed with a bright and warm light.

I could only smile at both the sight of the flower, and the memories that came along with it. Though, it was a mix of sadness and joy. I felt a gentle hand touch my left shoulder. I look up to see, to nobody's surprise, Princess Angelia as her hand grasped my shoulder.

"Do you know of these flowers, Sir Roxas...?" she asked me as she sat beside me. I continued to caress one of the flowers with my finger.

"I do, Your Majesty. I learned it through a book my father gave me."

"Your father?" I nodded at her slowly. 

"What was your father like?" my hands stopped moving as I heard her question. I wanted to not answer her, but then where was the harm? I am the only living blood in my family as far as I knew. 

I sighed as I mustered up the voice to answer her. "My father was a farmer. When he was young, he was a travelling merchant. He brought all sorts of objects into the house, some I liked, but some weren't as great. Mother was always on his back, telling him to be organized." I muttered before turning to her and smiling. She smiled back, though I could tell hers had a hint of sadness on them. 

"That sounds wonderful, though. I'm a little envious. Were you a happy family?" she said in a low voice through a pained smile. 

"We were always like that. That is, until mother had passed away. Things have never been the same since..."

"I see..." she murmured. I glanced at her, sadness still painted her face and it even, dare I say, glistened in her eyes. Though it wasn't tears that shone in her eye. 

She went silent for a while. As the silence passed by us, I realized that I spoiled our time in this garden. She was supposed to allow me to enjoy myself here. I stood up quickly, brushing any sort of dust on myself.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to me, Princess! My apologies for killing the mood." I said frantically as I gave her a hand. Her eyes had widened when she heard me.

"Oh! Don't apologize, please. I was the one who asked." she waved it off as she took my hand, now standing up. But just as she was dusting herself off, she turned away from me. However, I already knew why she turned away. She believes it was her fault she ruined the mood.

I felt it was time to walk to another place, but before I could even take one step toward another direction, the Princess had already spoke.

"I'm sorry you had your mother taken away from you..." she squeaked, the pain was now obviously clear in her voice. 

"It's quite alright, Your Majesty. She died from an illness. I didn't know what to do back then. I was powerless..."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice breaking. This time, she didn't hesitate to let me see her sadness. 

"Please, Princess. Don't apologize. It's not your fault, nor was it anyone's." I desperately tried to comfort her. I told her the truth; it really wasn't her fault that mother died. It made me sad that she blamed herself for my misfortune.

She then turned to me, but she no longer wore a forced smile. Her face rested in a poker face as her light emerald eyes shone in the sunlight, potentially dropping tears sooner or later. She bowed her head lightly, covering her eyes behind her loose golden locks. 

I knew that I had to do something, but my mind was blank. I wanted to salvage this broken conversation, but I didn't know how I would be able to do it. It was only a matter of time before something will force its way into this thick atmosphere. I could only take a deep breath and let my instincts take control.

"Princess? May I ask?" I said, unsure whether or not this would be the correct option. However, I remembered a part of our conversation earlier that made me somewhat curious of her.

"What is it?" she raised her head. 

"Why were you envious of me?"

"Huh?"

"You said to me earlier you were envious of me because of my family. Why is that?" as I asked her, my heart was beginning to thud loudly in my chest. I was now _truly_ beginning to doubt that this was a good idea.

The Princess only stared at me with a confused look, but she eventually yielded as she sighed. I half expected her to be angry at me, but she only turned away to look at the distance. 

"You see, I never met my mother. She died giving birth to me. I only had my father and my uncle to look after me." she told me as she fiddled with her fingers, never once looking at me as she did so. 

"I... never knew." I muttered truthfully. Of course I never knew her past. I wasn't told of her past or anything. I'm sure someone might know, but they never told me. Maybe she kept all these feelings bottled up inside her?

"I think that's why I was envious... I want my mother to be here. I don't even know what she thinks of me." she said as her brows furrowed. 

I felt my eyes widen in realization as I remembered my thoughts an hour back. I tried my best to hold my inner glee. It seems there was, indeed, a way for this to be salvaged. 

"I would believe your mother would be proud of you, Princess." I said to her in full confidence. Yeah, I believe in that that much. I wouldn't doubt my parents' love, and neither should she.

Then, she looked at me as her eyes too had widened from realization. 

"Really...?" I saw the pieces of her sadness break away as the radiance from earlier had returned to her eyes; happiness was now evident on her face as it washed all over her.

"I may not know your mother, but I'm sure she would be happy with how you've grown, like all mothers would. I would not doubt my own mother's love and, even though I'm in no position to tell you what you should feel, neither should you doubt your mother." I felt my chest swell with pride as I said all of these things to her.

"I am certain that she loves you..." with that, a smile gently formed on her face causing me to smile back. 

I looked around and noticed that it was already getting dark.

"I think it's about time we head inside, Your Highness." I said, offering her my elbow. 

She didn't say anything, but she held a smile sweeter than before as we walked back inside the castle. We went past through the hallways before leading her to her quarters. We stopped at the front of the door, her hand letting go of my arm as she went in front of me.

"I didn't expect that, Sir Roxas. Thank you for your words and your time." she said gratuitously as she curtsied once more. I responded with my own bow before smiling back at her.

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty. I'm glad I could be of service to you." I said, but at the back of my mind couldn't believe the words that I was saying. If I didn't get those mannerism lessons, I wouldn't be this courteous in a million years. 

I did all I could to maintain a poker face as my inner thoughts writhed. I had to get used to this sooner or later.

She turned around and went inside, taking one last peek at me before finally closing the door. 

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**25th of Fire Month  
Kingdom of the Sun, Sun Castle**

It has been days after me and Princess Angelia's little outing back at the royal garden. She has been calling me to accompany her up to her quarters ever since. 

There wasn't much to it than that. The Princess only wanted a bit of company; someone to talk to. It had only been a day after out talk in the garden that we decided to drop all forms of formality and etiquette when we were alone. 

Thankfully, she thinks the same thing as I do. That being it was absolutely unnecessary. Even though I was slowly getting used to it, she did not like to be addressed as such.

Today, I was only idling about in her room. I sat rather comfortably in one of her couches near a window, grasping a book titled, 'Vendacti's Legends and Myths' as the sunshine illuminated the pages. It was an interesting read, but I slowly began to think that this was a book read to young kids who were unruly. 

Most of these didn't even make sense but regardless, I enjoyed the entertainment it gave.

"I did not expect you to such an avid reader..." Angelia said, perking up my right shoulder as she read with me. 

"I don't know about that, but I don't suppose it's a bad thing, right? I mean just look at this..." I pointed at one of the grim illustrations the book had. It featured a deformed creature with several eyes that lined its head, many arms, ragged skin, and skeletal wings. "Looks like a mess."

"You know that's not true." she giggled as she pointed at the writing at the corner of the page. There it wrote in bold letters, ' **NOT REAL I'M SORRY I SCARED YOU** '. I looked back at Angelia, her eyes became wide as I couldn't contain the laughter that inevitably came. 

I saw her redden as I knew she was embarrassed. "You were scared!?" I couldn't help but raise my voice in amusement, though I felt bad about laughing at her.

She could only shake me back and forth by my shoulders, yelling 'stop' whenever she did. I know I shouldn't exactly tease her like this. She _is_ 17, and I wouldn't be intending to face her wrath anytime soon.But whether or not she could get angry was still up for debate. 

So, I let out short chuckles before finally stopping. I _was_ getting dizzy from all the shaking she did.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" I said as she finally let go of my shoulders, the shaking finally ceasing. 

"But yeah, I know they're not true. Still though..." I closed the book as I sat up, temporarily losing my balance in the process. "How do people come up with this sort of thing?" 

Angelia shrugged, her face still flushed in red. "I don't really know. I'm just as clueless as you..." 

I only gave her a pout of slight disappointment as I returned my attention to the book. I held it up in front of me as I examined its appearance. It was, without a question, more expensive than anything that I had ever owned on me. The covers were only polished wood, but it was lined with gold. 

But I stand corrected, the book wasn't the only thing that was worth more than my life. Everything in this room to the bed frame, window panes, Angelia's dresses, hell I wouldn't even be surprised if the firewood costed more than my monthly salary.

Standing up, I walked toward the bookshelf near her fireplace and squeezed the book in between several other volumes. I ran my finger through most of them, wondering what kind of thing I'll be pulling out this time. 

I closed my eyes before pulling a book randomly with full force. 

Through the darkness of closed eyes, I heard several loud thuds and a hard book spine hitting one of my toes. The pain only made me yelp a bit, but what really sucked was all the books were now splayed across the floor. 

I turned to look at Angelia, who only placed both her hands on her hips, pouting as she narrowed her eyes. It seems I really earned that glare from her. I bowed, somewhat, apologetically as looked at the mess I made. 

Rubbing my hurt toe one last time, I sighed as I moved to pick the scattered books on the floor. I heard Angelia walk toward me. I expected a light slap on the head, which did come this time. I muttered a silent 'ow' as I gathered all the books and placed them unto the bed.

"Don't do that again, please." I could only nod, her sweet voice was something I simply couldn't say 'no' to. Even then, I didn't exactly have what it takes to stand up against authority.

As I was placing the books in alphabetical order, Angelia decided to join me. I wanted to stop her, but she was more or less eager to help out. Besides, we did agree on dropping formalities. 

"You should be careful next time." she said, I only nodded.

"All the servants will be worried if there was noise coming from here..." I nodded.

"And what if my uncle hears? He'll think you hurt me and throw you out!" I nodded.

"Roxas?" she grabbed my shoulder and forced my body to turn and look at her. She eyed me closely, though I doubt she would be able to find the thing she's looking for on my face.

Whatever that was, anyway...

"What is it?" I only muttered as I placed another book back in place, though I didn't mean to ignore her.

"Were you even listening!?" her voice became somewhat hysterical, but it ended up being awkward as her pitch cracked. 

My insides had writhed as I desperately tried to prevent myself from laughing in front of her. Though, I had succeeded as I regained my internal composure whilst wearing a poker face

"What? You didn't see me nod?" I also tried to speak with sarcasm, but that only earned me yet another glare from the precious Princess. 

"Answer me, please. Be honest." she finally demanded with her soothing voice. 

"Okay, okay... I'll be careful." I sighed in defeat as I slid in the final book. 

I took a step back to appreciate me and Angelia's handiwork. Every single book was now in place, even better was that it was spotless. It wasn't as impressive as one would expect, but it was nice to finally see that the shelf wasn't in utter disarray just a few moments ago. My mind went blank for second, but it dawned on me.

I forgot which book I had randomly pulled.

Just as my arm began to reach for one of the books, I felt a strong tug at the hem of my inner robe. I turned around to see Angelia giving me an unimpressed look as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She slowly shook her head and mouthed a silent 'no' as she did so.

"Guess not, huh?" I said, slowly and awkwardly retracting my hand from the shelf. The fact that she shook her head twice defeated my intentions of reading again this afternoon. Instead, she dragged me back to the couch by my robe. As my body began to sink deeper into the couch cushions, my head inadvertently turn toward the nearest window. 

I couldn't see much aside from the orange sky of the sunset, seeing as the light was passing through and I wouldn't appreciate getting glare into my eye sockets. So, I stared back into the room with Angelia sitting at the opposite end of the couch, eyebrows furrowed as she stared into the carpet below us.

At first, the princess was rather shy of me when I had entered her quarters on the 21st. My mind was preoccupied with the grandness of her room that I didn't even realize she was keeping her distance from me that day. Though she was shy, she still managed to speak to me and hold decent conversation, but by the end of the day she became more comfortable talking to me.

It was only on the end of the next day that she was completely comfortable of my presence that she was excited to see me on the third day's afternoon. It was that specific afternoon that I truly met Angelia Carlos, the girl behind the crown.

She is a sweet girl, soft-spoken but she knows when to mess around and be serious. She felt more comfortable not having to, in her own words, 'smile every single second of everyday'. Though her smiles were forced, they still retained her kindness to them. Her true smiles, on the other hand, were radiant. 

I noticed that she was always thinking of other people, not her own well being, as with her wanting to show me the royal garden without anyone bothering us. The fact that she confirmed her intentions when I guessed them only proved that she was selfless. 

I couldn't even imagine sacrificing myself for other people, but that would just be me. 

And I find myself enjoying her company as well. She was a person that was very interested who I was. Even though I had friends like Armando and Doran, and possibly Sharice but I consider her to be my sister, they were just friends who I hang around with because we had the same job. 

However, Angelia wanted to know who her new bodyguard was, and I have to admit, I liked that.

In turn, I could only return the kindness with my own interest in who she was. After all, this was a rare sight. A prairie boy like me talking casually with the Princess of the country like it was some sort of common thing to do was nothing short of a miracle. 

Though she is a sweet, kind, and selfless girl, I couldn't help but feel some sort of danger from it. I feel she is too trusting and the fact that I have something dangerous inside me makes my insides stir. Especially now since void seasons is two months away. 

I did, in fact, tell her of my curse, but she shook her head and trusted me anyway.

But I shouldn't worry. Even though it _is_ rather strange that the pain is gone in the meantime, it shouldn't distract me from my current duty. 

Now, she wasn't acting her usual self. The Angelia that sat before me was now secluded. And even though we were just joking around moments ago, I could see that she was upset with something. Something that she isn't telling me...

An eerie silence sat between us. Angelia had only sat there, and she wasn't even blinking anymore. 

"Is something bothering you?" I asked, finally breaking the ice.

Instead of actually answering my question, she moved hastily towards her wardrobe. She looked like she was in a rush of sorts. I stood up and walked toward her, stopping by a short distance away. 

"Angelia? What's wrong?" I asked again. She then closed the wardrobe with a big sigh, turning to me with sadness under her eyes. I felt my head tilting slightly. I don't remember doing anything that would upset her.

Then again, I don't know **what** upsets her anyway...

It seems like playing safe is the best option for me in this situation.

"I'm sorry. I was sort of rude when you told me to be careful..." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my neck, taking very few steps over to her. 

"What...?" she looked back, this time her eyebrows furrowing as her face was riddled with confusion.

"I took your warnings lightly. I'm sorry I made you upset..." I turned away. I felt a strange hot feeling press against my cheeks. I turned away, my hand still rubbing my nape.

"Oh! No, no!" Angelia rushed over to me, her eyes beaming with worry. She took both my hands as she gave me an apologetic look. "I'm not upset over that! It's not you..." I could only raise my eyebrow on that. 

I could've sworn it that it was my rudeness that she was upset about. Turns out it was something else.

Angelia inspected my face, I knew she was now seeing the disbelief and doubt on my face. She then shook her head vigorously, as if proving some sort of point. "Really! It's not you..." she then forced a smile. "Okay..." I finally admit with a sigh. 

"What are you upset about, then? You're not yourself today." I said, breaking her touch on me as gently as I possibly could. I didn't want her to be more upset than she is. She might throw me out without a question, but I _sincerely_ doubt she would do that. 

Regardless, I was beginning to dislike it. Angelia being upset didn't fit her at all. 

She brought her arms together, like she was comforting herself. The same sadness from earlier returned to her eyes. "Well, I..." she hesitated. Angelia's grip on herself only became tighter as she squirmed, trying to comfort herself in some way. 

"You know you can tell me, right?" she finally dropped her self hug with an exhausted sigh. She locked her gaze with mine with a determined look on her face. I could tell that it was now useless to run from me.

"I'm supposed to be on a blind date this evening." she confessed, now refusing to break eye contact with me. Even though it wasn't the case, I felt like she was on the brink of crying.

"A blind date?" I mumbled out loud. 

"Yes. With another noble." I saw her eyebrows wrinkle slightly.

"Like a real date?"

"I believe so..."

"Why? Shouldn't you have the right to cancel? It seems to me that you don't want to go." 

"I know. You're right when you said I don't want to go because I do, but I already agreed that we eat dinner tonight. I don't want to disappoint him. Plus, I want to know if he's a potential suitor..." Angelia explained in a low voice as she fidgeted with her fingers. 

Ah, I get it now. I guess it is part of the noble process. After all, she is the Princess of the damn country, of course she needs a suitor. I did get to read about it, and since Angelia was already a noble, she also graciously explained all the things a noble will have to do.

In my completely honest opinion, it wasn't as fun as people think it was. 

Though I did understand her current position, there was also something that was awfully bothering me. It wasn't the clenching feeling in my chest, but rather something that didn't make much sense.

"Angelia?"

"Yes?"

"Who actually organized this?"

"Oh, that? It was my uncle..."

"Shouldn't you get to choose who you want to date? Forgive my ignorance, but it _is_ your suitor..." Angelia could only sigh. The same sadness didn't leave her as she broke eye contact with me. 

"Oh, Roxas..." she went over to her bed and sat down. "If only it were that simple..."

But before an uncomfortable silence decided to sit on top of us, a knock came from the other side of her door. "Your Majesty, Princess Angelia, Duke Felipe will arrive at the castle soon."

"Understood."

I stayed silent until I could no longer hear the footsteps of the servant. Angelia stood up and went back to her wardrobe, pulling out different dresses for her to try. I went back to the couch and directed my attention elsewhere.

There wasn't much for me to do, except to sit here and watch her pick out the dress she wants to wear. 

As soon as she finally decided between two very indifferent dresses, she finally decided to nudge me. "Roxas, I need you to assist me with this." she said, not even giving me time to think as she pulled me up.

I felt heat up on my cheeks again. My mind raced, but I couldn't really think straight as she continued to pull me to where the dress she picked out was. "With what exactly!?" I blurted out. Angelia did not decide to answer me. She went into her dressing room after handing me her dress.

Angelia remained in the dressing room for a while as I continued to hold her dress. "Please give me my dress, Roxas..." she called after several long minutes from beyond the velvet curtain of her dressing room. I reached out the dress through the curtain, averting my gaze so as to respect her privacy.

After a while, she came out dressed beautifully in white. It was different from the dress she wore when we visited the garden. This one was more elegant. The Sun emblem adorned her front, but her skirt was layered with violent colored laces. Her shoulders were covered with the same violet color. 

However, she was not finished.

She held a part of her dress to her neck and proceeded to turn her back toward me. She lifted up her long, puffy hair and shown me the skin of her exposed back. "The zipper, Roxas, if you will. Please?" 

I don't know what went wrong with me that time, but I couldn't move. I decided to force myself to move, thinking it was better to get this over with than drag it on. The zipper was tiny, and it was hard to even pinch it at first.

But, after a long struggle, I finally grabbed onto it and zipped it up to her nape. 

"Thank you." she said with a smile as she walked over to her mirror. With a twirl, she admired herself in front of the mirror. "Do I look alright?"

"Yes. You look amazing..." I said in a monotonous voice. Though, it was the truth. Angelia really did look amazing, far prettier than the ordinary maidens that walk on the streets of the Sun Capitol. I was beginning to envy this duke who was dating her tonight.

I shrugged off the thought with a small chuckled as I continued to stare at her.

I wasn't kidding. She really did look beautiful.

But a thought struck me as blunt as an anvil's bottom.

"Will I be accompanying you tonight?" I asked her, rather breaking her trance before turning to me with an unsurprised look and a gentle smile. "Of course, silly! But you'll be only keeping a watch from afar."

I nodded, gracefully receiving instruction without complain. 

Well, they would still be in the castle, so it wasn't a surprise that I'll be with her through and through. I had thought they would eat somewhere else in the capitol by taking a rune chariot there. But no, it seems like it'll be just the two of them in the dining hall.

"I'll excuse myself, Angelia..." I said to her as I walked to the door. 

"Okay, then. Please hurry as well." I simply nodded at her. Giving her a bow and smile, I opened the door and headed outside.

I glanced at my right as I walked down the hall to my quarters. The Sun had already set by the time she was done preparing. I started a small sprint down the hall. After all, she _did_ just tell me to hurry up, didn't she?

I hurried down the stairway and opened the door to my quarters, sliding inside as the door closed as soon as I reached for the dining table. I stuffed the piece of slightly burnt toast I made earlier this morning into my mouth as I headed for the sink for freshen up. Even though I wasn't impressing anyone, I made sure to roughly scrub my face. I quickly donned on my uniform and casually slid on the armor plates before strapping my sword sheath. This time, I had it tightly bound unto my back. 

I did get special permission from Angelia that I get to wear my sword on my back. I wasn't getting any comfortable with a waist sheath any time sooner. Even Colonel Levon thought Her Majesty's substitute bodyguard needed to have some form of privilege. 

Moving to the mirror, I made sure I had everything into place. Locking my forearm bracers, I combed my messy hair with my fingers before leaving. Locking the door with the room key, I ascended the stairs and briskly walked down the hall. Then, I saw the white doors open in the distance. 

Angelia had come out on her own, and it meant that I was just in time. I arrived by her side, trying to hide my panting from all the rush I just did. "Shall we go?" I asked her, offering her my elbow in the process.

She took it without hesitation. "Yes. Let us go." she said with a small smile and nod. 

I now had gotten used to Angelia holding me by the arm. The first time I was extremely uncomfortable with it, mainly because no one else had gotten that close to me in a very long time. But now, it seemed natural.

But what wasn't natural was Angelia's silence as we walked through the halls. 

"Are you nervous, Your Majesty?" I said, finally addressing her properly. 

"No. Just unwilling." she whispered after looking around and making sure no other servant was near.

"I applaud your honesty, Princess."

I felt her head shake a little bit before responding to me. "I'm just saying what's on my mind..."

We had arrived at the entrance to the dining hall, sooner than what she would have liked. The doors had opened to reveal a young man about my height, dressed in formal wear like any noble would. He didn't have any resounding features, not that I had cared to look for them. I glanced at Angelia, who seemed to be putting on a face more than anything. 

She looked uncomfortable. 

"Good evening, Duke Felipe." Angelia said with a cursty. She pulled me with her, causing me to bow lightly. 

"Good evening to you, as well, Your Highness. You look absolutely stunning tonight." he commented with a cheeky grin. I could've sworn I felt myself flinch at the sight of his pearly white teeth. 

"Thank you, kind Duke." she said with a forced smile. She then turned to me. "Roxas." I allowed her to let go before taking two steps back and bowing. I saw her walk inside before the Duke, and the doors were open for me to follow them inside.

The Sun Castle Dining Hall was twice bigger than the Acies Outpost's Mess Hall, with a painted ceiling that most likely could've reached the stars. I turned and walked slightly to the right, standing guard near the door. Normally, the center would've encompassed a large long table that the Carlos family, and myself in my dastard luck, would eat dinner on. Tonight, only a small round table had taken its place, along with two chairs that sat at opposite ends. 

I saw them take their places at both ends, and I could barely see their faces. 

I looked to my right and saw a female guard, but I knew that she wasn't from here. In the span of a week, I recognized all the servants, maids, sorcerers, and guards assigned here in the Sun Castle, but not hers. I'm guessing she's the Duke's bodyguard then.

She raised her head before turning to me. I didn't bother to break eye contact, not did I even consider acting surprised. She only gave me a smirk before looking forward. I decided to do the same.

Angelia and Duke Felipe had made small talk ever since they sat. They were smiling and laughing away. She seemed to be enjoying herself. There wasn't any malice on the duke's face, but I still don't know him.

My stomach growled as I maintained a poker face. Their food was already on the way. 

"So..." I heard the female guard next to me talk. It seems she decided to make small talk, as well. "I heard you're Her Majesty Princess Angelia's substitute bodyguard? Von Zayne, was it?" she said as she continued to smirk for reasons I did not know.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" 

"Why do I ask? Well!" she exclaimed. I knew that her voice was being sarcastic. "I just think you don't belong here. Not with your record, you don't..."

"That's none of your business..." I said, gritting my teeth in the process. Who does this girl she is?

I could only look forward, locking my gaze on Angelia. I needed to remind myself that I wasn't here for my own well being. I was here because I was trusted to. That's all that matters.

"Oh? True, true. Maybe not mine, but maybe the whole kingdom's!" 

"What are you playing at?" this time, I stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said, your record. You threw a hissy fit back when you were still training because of that **dangerous** condition of yours. Not to mention, you nearly attacked an officer because of it. You drank blood? Was that right?" 

Memories from before flashed before my eyes. I lose control over the curse, but I did all I could to stop it. It wasn't like I wanted to; I had no other choice. It was a part of me that I still needed to gain control over. I remained silent as she dragged on.

"Let's not forget you illegally distributed Dawnchasers, and set freaking Corona on fire two times! You don't know how much crap Levon had gotten in vouching for your ass. He said you were innocent and he'll make sure you repay everything by serving the Kingdom in the military your whole life! Didn't you know that?"

"No, I don't..." was all I could reply. I don't know what she wants, but obviously she's not happy with me. Even though I don't even know who she is. A part of me did admit I was deeply indebted to Colonel Levon, but I didn't know I was **this** indebted... 

"And to think you were able to land a prestigious position like Princess Angelia's bodyguard? I'd say Dylan Levon must be losing his mind! I don't blame him, though. Time wasn't kind on the old man..."

I couldn't take hearing what she's saying. This was plain treacherous.

"..."

"Let me ask you, what makes you so special, Von Zayne? What does the brain dead Colonel Levon see in you that other people don't?"

"You don't know me..." I had enough of this girl. 

"Ha? Of course I don't know you! Are you stupid or what? But I know what you did! It's an absolute miracle you aren't in the royal dungeon right now!" 

"How about you shut up for once? Eyes forward, bodyguard! You're not here to enjoy yourself..." with that, I returned my eyes to the table where Angelia sat. I heard her chuckle like a madman for several seconds before sighing, never once looking at her direction.

"Fair enough..." I heard her mutter one last time before falling silent.

It was about damn time I get some peace and quiet. All her words, they got under my skin. I shook my head one last time. I needed to focus on something else. My eyes returned to the two nobles before me. 

But my mind, and the rest of my attention, ran elsewhere. This girl and her words, even if I wanted to deny it, some of it was true. 

And it really did hurt.

I never actually thought about the consequences of my actions, and only now did I have the misfortune of having it shoved into my face. So yes, I'm surprised at myself that I haven't been thrown into a dungeon by now. 

Was it because of Colonel Levon? It has to be. After all, he was the one who gave me the means to protect myself, and the one who had already seen the truth even if his subordinates wanted to arrest me. 

But what happened in the past wasn't important anymore...

I am now entrusted with a duty, and I must see to it that I follow it until I am relieved of it. 

As my thoughts ran rampant, my vision's blur became clearer as I stared back at the round table at the center of the dining hall. They were about done with their meals. I noticed that Duke Felipe was the only one in control of the conversation. Angelia could only do as much as mutter a few words, shake her head, nod lightly, or force a smile at him. 

It was painful to watch.

But, fortunately, after several minutes had passed, both of them had stood up and bowed down to one another as they finished their dinner date with the duke looking more satisfied than the princess. Duke Felipe had motioned the girl beside me. She nodded as she abruptly exited with a loud bang, leaving me alone to wait for Angelia.

Duke Felipe had bid Angelia farewell, exiting the dining hall before her. I then bowed to her, as per correct mannerisms, and offered her my elbow silently. She took it, nodding before exiting the dining hall together.

As we went through the doors, both the guard and Duke Felipe himself could no longer be seen.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Your Majesty?" I asked her, taking careful steps as we walked slowly through the hall. She grasped my elbow tightly. I shot her a quick glance, but only found her furrowing her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she said in her familiar sweet voice, although I know it was forced sweetness. 

"By all means, Your Highness, please tell me."

"Then no..."

"May I ask why that is?" 

"Shall we go to the garden first? I don't want people to hear us..." she asked. I looked at her worriedly. Her face looked exhausted. I nodded silently as she pulled me to match her pace that was in a complete hurry.

I don't know how people get tired from just sitting in front of a person for several minutes and eating a bit of food, but I wasn't the one to judge her right now. All I knew was that the blind date wasn't enjoyable at all.

We had arrived at the garden shortly after. A cold breeze swept by me, sending a welcoming shiver down my spine making me smile in nostalgic glee. The stars were out tonight, and they shone brightly. It was just like a night in the Prairie. 

Angelia didn't hesitate to lazily walk over and sit on one of the garden benches. I inspected her a bit before walking forward. The same sadness from earlier had washed her face now. It seems like today wasn't exactly a good day for her. 

Then something had dawned on me. 

I walked on to where she sat, her eyes staring at the marble floor. I saw her flinch as she saw my iron greaves, but she relaxed immediately and returned to her unmoving position. I knelt down in front of her, but she didn't raise her head to look at me.

"It's not the blind date, is it?" my voice was now nothing more than a mere whisper.

She lifted her head. I moved the soft locks of hair that covered her face to reveal her eyes, sparkling in the dazzling moonlight. She was still sad, and it doesn't suit her one bit. She stared at me unblinkingly. "No..." her voice trembled.

I decided to sit beside her.

"Then what is making you sad today? You do realize you're not you this day?" Angelia didn't answer. She instead brought her arms together again, hugging herself once more. She whimpered softly. 

"I know, I'm just... sad." she finally said into the peaceful evening silence.

"Do you mind telling me why? I'll listen to you..." 

"I just don't understand... what's wrong with these suitors I'm dating blindly? Why do they keep on talking about themselves endlessly? What is wrong... with me?" she sounded desperate. It was like she was clawing out of a hole, but she was just getting pulled down again and again. She was lost, and I understand her confusion very well.

I sat there in silence, trying to work my brain to figure out any sort of explanation for her. To at least comfort her.

But I only arrived at the truth...

"How long have you been doing these blind dates, Angelia?"

"Since I was sixteen, why?"

"I'm starting to think these men aren't good for you..." I stood up in front of her, gaining her full attention. Angelia had only given me a confused look. I have heard from her servants and maids that she was a bit naive when it comes to other people, and now I see why.

"What? Roxas, what do you mean by that?"

I know now what I must do. If I arrived at the truth, then she must arrive to it as well. If I must, I will guide her to it. I will tell her what exactly she is missing. Or rather, what exactly these men aren't willing to do for her...

"They only see you as an object. They don't see a girl, they only see a crown that's waiting to be taken." I told her with every bit of confidence in my heart. I don't know where this newfound confidence came from, but it did feel soothing. The truth rang in the garden, but it wasn't deafening nor hurtful as Angelia's confusion was slowly fading.

I think this is what I must do...

"Forgive me, but it is what I think. They don't intend on loving you for who you are. I may be prairie boy, but I know what it means to love a person." I averted my gaze away from her as I saw brief flashes of Nolva before my eyes. "To love them as a person, to love who they are. These nobles simply can't..."

I then saw a glint of hope in her eyes.

"What makes you so sure of that, Roxas?" she asked in a low voice. 

"I am a man, after all. As long as you have that crown on you, the intentions of men will never change..." I mumbled, but Angelia heard me loud and clear. She did not respond. Instead, she only bowed her head. I feel like she doesn't want to look at me.

I decided to kneel in front of her once again. I held her hand in a tight grip. I wasn't going to let this end on a sour note. I can understand her. Behind this crown, there was just a girl. A girl that has been locked up in her room because she was deemed too important to be let out, and now that she has been given an opportunity to meet other people than her uncle, her guardian, and her servants, she was disappointed.

I may be extending my duties but I am technically her guard, and I find it upon myself to guard her from unnecessary hurt. I have been through a lot, and I don't want the same hurt to happen to an innocent girl like her.

"So please. Even though I do not have the authority to tell you what to do, I'm telling you to choose, not as Princess Angelia Carlos, but simply Angelia, the girl behind the crown. I'm telling you this, not as Private Roxas Alderan Von Zayne, but simply Roxas, your friend." 

"Roxas..."

"Choose, because you're deserving of something more than 'just a suitor'. You deserve someone who loves you for _you_..." 

In the next moment, Angelia had given me one of the brightest smiles she had ever worn, and without any sort of a damn warning, Angelia launched herself and embraced me. Both her scent, which was a fresh aroma of lavender, and her golden blonde hair overwhelmed me. I couldn't exactly believe what she was doing, but she was doing it

My senses returned to me in time as I returned her warm embrace.

We remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually Angelia spoke out to me. "I don't know what to say, Roxas..." she said as she tightened her hug on me. I could only do the same as I replied to her. 

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything..."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You could've just ran out to find her! Don't you dare tell me you have given up because of one letter she wrote to you?" I felt Angelia's gaze under me as I continued to stare into the darkness of the garden.

I turned to look at her and shot her an annoyed face, flaring my nostrils as I did so. "I respected her decision! Besides, it's already too late for me. I don't even know where she even is, right now..."

"Nonsense! Nolva must've wanted you to find her..." at this point, I was beginning to regret telling her my previous love life with Nolva. I honestly didn't expect her to be this supportive, especially after being down in the dumps a few hours ago.

And yes, me and Angelia did decide to spend a fair bit of time out in the garden. I don't know how much time had passed, but it was getting cold. Time had flew faster than I would've liked, but seeing as Angelia was already back to her usual self, it was more or less worth it. 

Admittedly, we did talk about a lot of things like Angelia's previous dates and my adventures in Paradise Prairie, so it was still our fault that we stayed up very late.

Scratching the back of my head, I stood up. I glanced backwards only to see her with a pout on her lips. I could only sigh at that, knowing that what she said probably was true. But even if it was, I'm not even sure if Nolva _wanted_ me to look for her. 

It'd probably look like I was being selfish...

"I'm not too sure if she wanted it, but like I told you, we're done..." I said after a long pause, releasing Angelia's lips from the annoyed pout she wore.

"Aw... I suppose the past is the past." to that, I nodded. "I do admire your love for her, at the very least..." I let out a silent chuckle, a small part of me wondering if I ever truly known or even loved the person named Nolva Carpenter.

I once again looked at the sky. The stars were still shining brightly, and the moon had finally revealed itself to the both of us. The moonlight was gentle, and it provided a bit of peace of mind for me. I glanced at Angelia. She seemed to be rather sleepy as well. I felt my body relax, and only now did I feel that I was completely drained for today.

A comfortable silence sat between us after a long and tiring evening.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight..." I heard Angelia mumble. "Don't you agree, Roxas...?" to which I only gave her a small nod as I continued to stare at the moon.

"It's about time we head back, Angelia... You look exhausted." Angelia merely sighed as she, too, stood up from the bench. She tried to walk, but instead stumbled forward. Immediately, I caught her as she fell. 

I didn't expect her to fall easily like that. It really took my by surprise as my heartbeats quickened...

"Careful..." I told her. She grabbed the cloth of my uniform and tried to pull herself up, only to let herself fall unto me once more. "I can't... Roxas." she whimpered. She was struggling to even stand as her dress dragged behind her. She wasn't even opening her eyes anymore. 

There's only one thing I can do...

"I see... then, do you mind? I'll carry you..." she slowly opened her eyes as she tried to look at me. She then nodded with half-lidded eyes. I gently laid her down before scooping my right arm under her knees. "Put your arms around me..." I told her with the gentlest voice I had in me as she complied. With my other arm, I grasped her tightly by her shoulders as I heaved her up.

It is rude to speak of the weight of women, but Angelia was doable. 

I walked as fast as I could without disturbing her nap. All I had was the scent of lavender to push me forward as I walked through the candlelit halls of the Sun Castle. I followed the way back, and found myself in the main hall before I even knew it. Climbing the East stairway, I made my way unto the East Wing.

I refused to look at anything in particular as I held Angelia in my arms. Somehow, this wasn't as bad as I expected it to be.

After ascending the stairway past my room, I reached her quarters without saying a word. I couldn't help but look at Angelia again before opening the door. Angelia was already fast asleep. Fortunately, she didn't lock her door which allowed me to take her straight into bed immediately. I laid her down without hesitation before placing the silk blanket of her bed on top of her. 

I looked around. Her room was completely dark and it wasn't lit at all, save for the bright moonlight coming from all her windows. There was nothing for me here, and it wouldn't be right to steal something from her. Taking a deep breath, I decided it was time to leave. 

Though I knew she wouldn't see it, I bowed lightly to her before leaving her in sleep's comfortable embrace. 


	30. The Plight of an Orphan

**30th of Fire Month  
Sun Castle, Warden's Quarters**

The sunlight coming from the window bathed the entirety of the east side of my quarters. It was already morning, and I was still sitting on my chair in front of the pristine wooden desk near the bedside table. Under my nose was a quill pen and some parchment. I took up the paper with one swift motion of my right hand and decided to inspect the contents I have written on it.

Or rather, the absurd lack of contents that was on the parchment. 

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, but I guess it doesn't really matter now. I'm now wide awake and all I know is that I woke up and decided to write something. Even though I didn't really get to write anything after a while. My thoughts wandered elsewhere as I carefully stored the paper and pen into the drawer underneath the desk.

If I had to guess, it seemed to me that I was sleepwalking. To be perfectly honest, I never experienced that before. But I do have to admit, it is an interesting thing to look back on. As for the reasons, I still don't know why. I've read from one of Angelia's books that people who sleepwalk tend to have not been sleeping well for the past few days, drunk alcohol, or have taken in certain medicine.

It's strange, but I haven't actually done any of those things

I haven't got my fill of alcohol for months. The Sun Castle forbids anyone from drinking if it wasn't a special occasion, as it may hinder work. Furthermore, I wasn't sick or have been feeling sick as well, so medicine is out of the question. As for the amount of sleep, I have been sleeping well except that one time me and Angelia stayed up late in the garden.

Speaking of which...

Five days had already gone by since Angelia had gone unto her blind date with that duke with the ill-willed bodyguard I had to tolerate for practically the entire duration of said blind date. I'm pretty certain she won't be going on dates any time soon. Thankfully, her mood has improved drastically over these five days as well, with her constantly having a relaxed smile bless her face all the time. 

Her smile was contagious; I couldn't help myself but smile every time I saw her do it. 

I sat back unto the chair and stretched, taking in whatever amount of breath I could take as I did so. It was a good feeling, but more so that I needed to be wide awake for today. It's nearly the end of the month, and I'm expecting some sort of challenge ahead of me. 

Well, a challenge is a bit of an exaggeration, but that's what I honestly feel as of the moment. So far, I had only gone to two big assignments. If I even get the right to call them big, anyway. The first was only intended for me, which I enjoyed I won't lie, and the other was a blind date in which both me and Angelia had to sit there and take crap from another party because we were forced to. 

I have still yet to be in an assignment in which Angelia would truly enjoy herself on her own. 

With one final stretch, I waltz on over to my bed and plopped myself on top of it. All I had to do was wait a bit more. I'm sure the assignment will come eventually. After all, with someone like Princess Angelia to look after, I'm expecting a swamped schedule. 

The last five days were only me and Angelia in her quarters, and it was starting to get cramped in there. Not on the literal sense, and even though I had her as company, it truly did feel like I was isolated from the world. Sure there was the usual maid and servant to bring food in, but that was it. 

Now, I wouldn't say I hated it. In fact, I enjoy her company as much as she does. 

But if I'm already feeling a sense of loneliness just by being in her room, then I can't even imagine what it would've been like if I was in her place for the past years of her life. The worst thing that would happen is that I would've gone insane from the isolation. 

I'm starting to understand why she would've wanted some sort of company with her...

Then, a bright bluish light enveloped my quarters. Somehow, it even overpowered the sunlight that was coming through the windows. I shifted my body and tried to look at the source of the light, only to see the light of the P.U.P. now fading as it finished receiving information. I sat up and proceeded to walk over to it, now with the new assignment engraved on the paper.

If I was anywhere else, I would've kept my P.U.P. in my pocket all the time. However, since I was taking up temporary residence in the Sun Castle and adding to the fact that this place was filled to the brim with security, I had the luxury of placing my P.U.P. somewhere I could just see it. Like this dining table in my quarters which conveniently has a flower vase I could place on top of it.

I tilted the flower vase unto one side and took my P.U.P from underneath. On it, it read today's assignment...

**Ignis Orphanage Visit  
Time: Any hour before Noon **

Well, it seems I know what I should be doing today...

I guess it should suffice. If anything, I'm hoping this would be the first ever assignment I get where Angelia wouldn't get sad or disappointed. 

Whatever an Orphanage was, anyway...

Looking out through the window above my bed one more time, I decided it was best to wait a little while. I don't know whether or not Angelia was a deep sleeper, and that's because she would usually just call me up to her room in the afternoon. Now that I think about it, I have not been to her quarters in the morning. 

Well, not that it would be any different. After all, the only thing that would change is the time. 

So, without anything left to do in the morning, I decided to make a quick meal for myself. A hearty breakfast does sound quite nice, especially in the face of a very promising assignment. If anything, this day was about as promising as a cool morning breeze back at Paradise Prairie. 

It felt nice being in a good mood after a sleepless night.

Since I was taking up temporary residence here, I was allowed to do my own errands once a week. Thankfully, the routine work here was about the same back in both the training encampment and the Acies outpost. I decided to stop by at the capitol market in the Aurorus Sector yesterday to fill up the pantry and cupboards since it was starting to get desolate. 

Even though my pay of curren was significantly larger because of the fact that I am Angelia's bodyguard, I only ever bought my usual sourdough bread, salt cured ham, and a few fruits and vegetables that I needed to make good use of in the next two days. I'm not that used to being all pampered in the privileged life. 

Besides being privileged, I'm not too keen on getting proud just yet. After all, _all_ of this is just temporary, and I know for a fact that I pretty much have to part with Angelia sooner or later. Though I would be sad, I'd much prefer being in the thick of things in the middle of the battlefield. 

Taking things slow just doesn't feel natural to me at all. For me to be free from this godforsaken curse, I needed to be stronger. For now, that is my aim: to be stronger, and the battlefield is just giving me the answer I'm looking for. 

With my mind moving on to actually cooking my meal for the morning, I brought out the salt cured ham and placed it onto a cutting board before beginning to sharpen one of the kitchen knives. I do have to admit, even though the quarters kitchen was small, it was undoubtedly complete in tools and equipment. To top it all off, everything was polished to perfection.

Although I still needed to make use of the fireplace if ever I needed to cook something...

I waked in front of the fire place, and looked down. Of course, underneath my feet were just the shining floorboards that need only to be swept once a day because they were well kept. However, once you count three floorboards to the right, you'll see an old and dull part of the floor that stood out like a sore thumb. I then pulled the board out from its edges to reveal a secret compartment. Inside, there was an ashen covered metal frame that was used to hold up cooking pans and pots atop the fireplace for the sole purpose of cooking. 

Think of it as a makeshift stove top for the poor. 

I struggled a bit and even though it was relatively small, it still weighed a ton. After settling down the metal frame, I placed the firewood inside the fireplace along with several dry twigs and sticks. As for lighting up fire, the Rune Sorcerers in the castle had provided me with a rune that gives off tiny but powerful sparks to ignite the fireplace with. 

I'm not going to lie, this was oddly convenient and I began to wonder why we ordinary soldiers haven't been using these runes for these purposes. This also could've really helped a whole lot of people with their everyday problems. 

But whatever the case was, I'm sure there was a good reason for it.

As I tapped the rune against the brittle firewood, it gave off a bright red flash of light. I needed to close my eyes for that, or else I would've dealt with a searing eyesore for the rest of the day. As expected, the moment I opened my eyes the fireplace was already burning quite brightly. Setting down the spark rune, I headed back to the kitchen to prep the bread and meat.

When we were training back at the encampment, we went out on a four day exploration on the Paradise Prairie. For me it was more on sightseeing than exploring, so I just let my team do as they wish. However, when it came time for breakfast, I would always make use of the cured ham and bread since they were the only rations given to us by Officer Marshall.

While it's true that I have been eating salt cured ham for most of my time, even before I had decided to join the army, I had developed a taste for it. Since then, I had found ways to make it a tastier option for both rationing and, in this case, a good breakfast meal.

I took out one of the silver cooking pan underneath the sink cupboards, along with the ground pepper and the nice smelling oil from the top cupboards. Taking one moment to look at pan, its shine and gloss really told me that it was something that I couldn't personally afford. Even its bottom still kept its shine. I drizzled a bit of the nice smelling oil on top of the cooking pan before placing it atop the fire on the metal frame. 

I needed the pan to be nice and hot for me to be able to start cooking properly. 

Once I was back in the kitchen, I decided to give the meat a nice, cold water wash on the sink before placing it on the cutting board. Taking the kitchen knife I sharpened a few moments ago, I carefully sliced through the meat. What I'm aiming for are thin slices of meat and, after a while of slicing, I was able to achieve uniform cuts with each slice of meat.

I then turned my attention to the sourdough bread. After cleaning the kitchen knife, I opened one of the sink drawers and pulled out a bread knife. Even though normal bread is easy to cut through, sourdough bread is a different story. For this, I actually needed a bread knife to properly cut my portions.

And so with everything in place, I just needed to do a bit of magic before actually enjoying my morning...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After several minutes of cooking, eating, and bathing, I was finally dressed up and ready for the day ahead. Well, not _entirely_ dressed up. I'm still in my usual comfortable clothing of linen shirt and pants. After doing all I could to make my hair somewhat decent and presentable, I donned on my indoor shoes and left my quarters.

Before I could even decide to do anything else, I've ran into one of the maids in the castle who was just coming down the stairways to Angelia's quarters. "Good morning, Sir Roxas." she greeted me with an elegant bow. It became my second nature to greet everyone in the castle with the same elegance, so I returned her kind gesture with my own. She then gave me a faint smile before walking away from the East Wing Hall. 

From the looks of it, it seems only natural that she was the one who served Angelia breakfast today. This of course meant that Angelia herself was already awake. With that in mind, I decided to check on her.

I don't know if she knows about the visit to the Ignis Orphanage, but I would guess that she was already informed of it once she received her breakfast. But regardless of whether she knows or not, it wouldn't hurt to visit her this morning.

After ascending the stairway and casually crossing the long hall toward her quarters, I knocked on her door with little to no hesitation. She didn't answer immediately, but I heard a muffled sound from the other side.

This hall _is_ eerily silent...

Waiting a while, I heard staggering footsteps behind the door before finally hearing her voice. "Who is it?" 

"It's Roxas, Your Highness. May I enter?" 

"You may~" 

With the familiar sound of a doorknob turning, Angelia welcomed me inside. 

Looking around, something about her quarters in the morning gave off a different feel to it. Compared to the times where I lazed around here during the afternoon, her room seemed a bit brighter than it normally should be.

That, or I have already gotten used to the orange tint it always had during the afternoon.

Everything gave off a whitish shine, akin to what a Dawnchaser would've done. It was comforting, to say the least, and I don't mind the change in atmosphere as much as the next person would.

That being said, though, the glow of her room couldn't mask the delicious scent of cooked eggs, steak, and stew that was her breakfast. I got to admit, I was sort of envious that she got such wonderful food.

However, that wasn't what I was here for.

"Good morning, Angelia." I said nonchalantly as I followed her inside.

"Good morning to you, as well! But what brings you here this morning, Roxas? If I remember correctly, the only time you've been brought up here was when Sir Dylan introduced you to me..." Angelia said as she tucked herself back into bed and in front of her breakfast tray.

"Well, I was informed that we would be going to the... uh..." I stopped. My mind had gone blank for a second. 

I realized I don't know what an orphanage is...

Ah, crap...

"Is something the matter...?" Angelia tilted her head slightly to the right as she asked me, her expression clearly showing signs of concern. 

My mind raced, and I felt my chest thumping loudly. Even though I don't get to see it, I was sure that my face was also flushed in red.

"Ah... no, it's n-nothing...!" I stuttered. I quickly turned around and dragged a chair, placing it beside her before sitting on it.

"Hmm...?" Angelia only stared at me while I remained on my seat, trying all I could to regain some sort of composure. At the corner of my eye, I could see an amused smile creep around Angelia's cheeks.

To think this would be the time that I would jest in front of her...

"Come on, Roxas! What were you trying to say?" she giggled, much to my dismay.

"We are going to the Ignis Orphanage this morning..." I mumbled, finally completing my thought.

"Oh! I see. So it's that time of the month again..." I heard Angelia mutter as she placed a piece of meat in her mouth. As the sounds of her chewing filled the room, my mind went elsewhere. Angelia was not aware that internally, I was screaming...

Orphanage...

I swear I tried all I could to remember where and when I heard the word. The words on my P.U.P. didn't count, of course, but no matter how hard I had tried, I couldn't find a memory for it. Now that I have sat down and thought about it, something about the word just makes my insides tighter. 

I felt uneasy, like something was suffocating me. 

**I am embarrassed at myself...**

"I'm sure the children would be happy to see me today!" Angelia spoke as she finished her plate. 

"Children? Whose children will you be seeing today?" my eyebrows narrowed as I evaluated her words carefully. The embarrassment from earlier faded immediately. I'm sure this wasn't some sort of event for nobles to have an excuse to see Angelia, but a part of me just wants to make sure.

Of course, it probably didn't mean much. Children are children; innocent and ignorant. 

"The children of the orphanage, of course!" she said with a bright smile, but that same smile disappeared once she opened her eyes to glance at me. I felt her gaze bore at me, prompting me to look at anywhere else but her.

"The orphanage...?" I could only mutter. 

Right...

I still don't know what the hell an orphanage was...

"Roxas...? Don't tell me...that you don't know what an orphanage is?" I slowly nodded. It was useless to lie to her. After all, it wouldn't make much sense for me to lie in the first place. The only person that was to judge me at this moment was Angelia, and no one else.

Still, that doesn't stop the writhing feeling in my guts when she asked me the question...

"Roxas... an orphanage is a place for young children to live in when they don't have homes to go to..." I felt a tinge of sadness overwhelm my heart the moment I heard her words, making all the embarrassment disappear in an instant.

"No homes to go to?" I muttered.

"Yes... when children lose their parents, orphanages take them in until they're ready to live on their own."

"I see..." I mumbled as I stared down onto the foot of her bed. I didn't know what to say. When she said that, I couldn't find the right words to say what I am feeling. This sadness in my heart is different, but it is so familiar. 

The feeling of losing one's parents... 

It's the same damn feeling that tore at my heart in the past twice on two separate occasions...

At the same time, I felt incredibly idiotic to not know about this. Foolish, even. I feel like I shouldn't even be showing my face at all, but no matter. It was already too late for laments. Now, I could only ponder on the pain these children must be feeling right now. 

"For them to be alone at such an age... I have no words..." I said after a long pause, mustering up a bit of courage to hold a decent conversation.

"I know, Roxas... It is sad that these children lost such loving families, but that is precisely why we need to visit them."

"Huh? Why exactly?" I couldn't see the point in visiting strangers who didn't know your name. It was like walking into a mess hall of a different outpost just to eat. These children wouldn't be delighted to see a stranger at their door. 

But then I remembered Angelia wasn't _just_ a mere stranger. She was the Kingdom's Princess and, if I had to guess, this was part of her duties. I felt another sting of embarrassment strike me at the moment. 

This was it, I couldn't face her directly anymore. I made sure I glued my eyes to the fabric of her bedding, but I couldn't even do that correctly. My eyes wandered for a while before settling on Angelia again.

She only shook her head slowly as she wore a small smile. "I can't just sit idly by and watch these children cry with broken hearts. It hurts me, too..." I silently nodded at her. 

So this was her resolve...

"I see... My apologies for my ignorance." I said, clearing my throat as I did. She only gave me a smile, as if saying 'It's alright.' I was beginning to think that Angelia was too kind for her own good. 

"Still, I find it quite funny that you don't know what an orphanage is..." Angelia let out a chuckle as she finished the last bit of her stew.

"Not even books can help me with those things..."

"It's alright, Roxas. There is no need to feel bad about it, okay?"

I sat back on the chair, puffing out a big exhale as if letting go of something heavy. "I suppose..."

I heard Angelia place down her utensils as she tried to lift up her breakfast tray from her bed. 

"Let me get that for you..." I said as I made my way to help her. I grasped the tray and carefully lifted it up, cautious as to not hit her on the way out. Thankfully, it was much lighter than the ghastly metal frame I used earlier. 

"Thank you so much!" I heard her as I placed the tray on a table near the door. 

She then got up from her bed and had done a few quick stretches as I sat on the same couch near the west window. But before I could even get comfortable on the cough, Angelia gestured me to go outside. "Go ahead and get dressed, Roxas. We shall be leaving soon. I want to see the children's smiles." 

"Alright... excuse me, Your Highness." I gave her a light bow and smile before leaving immediately afterwards, taking the breakfast tray with me. After these days of being courteous in her presence, it really did become second nature.

Considering she may take a while to get ready, I decided to stop by the royal kitchen and hope to get a bite to eat. I made quick work of the travel from Angelia's quarters to the kitchen, as I was determined to return to my quarters immediately after. However, I was lucky enough to meet the same maid who served Angelia earlier.

I gave her the tray but before she could even think of walking away, I spoke out to her. "Please call a rune chariot for Princess Angelia. She shall be visiting the Ignis Orphanage this morning." She nodded silently before walking away. Both of us then parted from where we stood. 

Though, I'll be honest, I was quite disappointed that I didn't get to enter the kitchen. The chefs were unusually friendly, and they tend to offer me food whenever I stopped there to deliver something to Angelia. 

Nevertheless, I walked back to my quarters in silence and haste.

At this point in time, walking around the castle became more or less a chore. I had slowly gotten used to the sights and decorations of the castle, so looking around has lost much of its appeal. The same military banners that line the halls, and the gems, which Angelia told me were gifts from the Desert Kingdom before they declared war on the Kingdom, that lined the halls became duller day after day, even though they were still quite beautiful.

Upon returning to my quarters, I took out my sword from under the bed and grabbed the spare whetstone I had in my inventory. Unsheathing the sword, the blade became slightly duller. After all, five full days have gone by after I sharpened and polished it. 

I figured this was the perfect time to do so, since we are going outside the castle for once.

The sound of the blade grazing against the smooth face of the whetstone was all that filled the room for the next couple of minutes. I honestly find it quite relaxing, but the scraping of the whetstone wasn't one of many comforting sounds in the world. 

After a few more strokes, I put away the whetstone in the trunk and took out a damp cloth and the sword oil near it. Oiling the blade was essential, and thankfully I got Doran to lecture me all about it when I got my sword back. 

I want this blade to last a lifetime, and I don't intend to let it break anytime soon.

With one last polish, I was finally done with sword maintenance. I placed it on top my bed before walking towards the closet. I immediately donned on my uniform. At this point, it was a cinch. I didn't need to think as every single piece snapped into place on my body along with my sword. Everything else moved as naturally as I laid down the finishing touches on my hair in front of the mirror before leaving my quarters at the very the next moment.

As soon as I left my quarters, I found Angelia already waiting for me outside. "Did I make you wait long...?" I asked her behind my back as I fumbled with my keys as I saw what she was wearing.

She wore a furry red cape over a white sundress whose skirt hem had reached all the way to her ankles along with transparent sleeves. As per the usual, the dress had the engravings of the Sun to adorn its front. I could barely see the brown high heels she wore and the skirt had covered her legs well. 

"No, I have just arrived. I was afraid you'd take longer than me."

"In any case..." I said as I put away the keys into my pocket. "Shall we go?" I held out my elbow before she took it gracefully as per the protocol. 

"I have already called a rune chariot for you. They should be outside the Main Hall right about now." 

"How nice~" she said as I saw her sweet smile at the corner of my eye. 

We sat in comfortable silence as we walked through the castle halls, with her humming to another song. Still, it was a song that I didn't know. We eventually reached the Main Hall, after a series of consecutively greeting all the castle servants from all directions. Outside the Main Hall, I could already see the shining rune chariot that held the honor of bearing the Carlos name.

The conductor had already waited for us and opened the door of the chariot. I allowed Angelia to climb in before I did the same. The comforting inside of the Carlos chariot had brought to me a welcoming familiarity, along with the memory of being chosen by Colonel Levon.

And I refuse to believe all that happened only two weeks ago...

Before we even knew it, the conductor had willed the chariot to move and soon, we were off. We descended down the stairway, into the royal courtyard, through the arching gates, and out into the Capitol street. I felt the chariot gently turn right before moving forward gracefully.

"It's wonderful being outside the castle. Don't you think, Sir Roxas?" Angelia questioned me with a bright grin on her face as her eyes were locked on whatever was outside the window. The sudden call for formality took me by surprise, but I ignored it. 

I could hear her make sounds as if she was a curious little girl. I swear, every single object outside was as beautiful to her as the castle was for me. It's the same childlike wonder that people would want in their lives, and it's honestly pretty sweet.

"I agree, Your Highness. Getting some fresh air once in a while sounds great." I answered as I, too, looked outside the chariot window. I propped myself up with an elbow as my eyes darted from left to right. Looking closely, I was starting to understand why Angelia was so focused on the things outside this chariot.

Everything looked so ordinary.

For her this was like a sightseeing trip outside the Capitol, but for us common folk, the familiar sights of the bland and ordinary isn't worth pondering over. It's quite saddening, but I guess it is just people's views on various things.

People are different, after all, and me and Angelia are no exception.

I could feel the tense atmosphere in the chariot. I knew then that this wasn't the Angelia I was used to speak to for the last weeks. She was putting up her face, and damn does it feel unnatural. 

Still, it shouldn't stop me from speaking to her.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking..."

"You may speak your mind." her voice this time had the tinge of seriousness, but a part of it held her gentleness. 

"How long has it been since you last went outside the castle?"

"Oh, I simply visit the orphanage every 30th of each month. I believe I have mentioned this to you..."

"Indeed, however you have only vaguely mentioned it. I may have misunderstood it for another matter. Forgive me."

"It's quite alright, Sir Roxas. I would like to ask you something as well..."

"What can this humble servant of yours do for you?"

Angelia held out a good, long pause before turning to me and asking, "Are you good with children...?"

What...? 

"Ch-children...?"

"Yes."

Am _I_ good with children? 'Probably not' is the only thing I want to say to her. However, I needed to make sure that I didn't 

"Perhaps..." I lied through my teeth.

"I would like it if you were to join me with the orphans. You know how it is with them."

Whatever the challenge may be, I was forced to accept it regardless of my own opinion.

"I will... do my best." I said with a forced smile, along with a big sigh. 

"Really!? Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait~" she said in a voice filled with absolute joy. 

I couldn't hold back the surprise that was in my eyes as she excitedly bobbed from her seat. With that, Angelia dropped her formal facade for a moment before sitting back down and continuing her act.

I couldn't help but hide a smile at her antics, staring outside the window of the chariot as I did so. I do not know how much time had passed, but the chariot had already dragged to a halt sooner than what I expected. Looking outside, I saw a fairly large building that looked more like an abandoned church than an orphanage.

I stepped outside and circled around the chariot to where Angelia was before opening the chariot door to allow her to step outside. She took a deep breath before eyeing the building with joyful eyes.

I looked around, everything else was so unfamiliar. To tell you the truth, I have never been to the Ignis Sector before. Or, that's what I believe anyway. If that were to be the case, then I have already been to three out of four sectors. The last one being the Helios sector. The buildings here are just as the same as from Aurorus and Solaris. 

I couldn't even tell whether we were in Helios or Ignis if not for the assignment...

"I'm here~" Angelia announced to no one in particular. Silence had first greeted her, but a few seconds later, a rumbling sound came from inside the orphanage. And in the next moment, a loud bang echoed through the sector as the orphans came flooding into the empty street.

"Big sis Angel!"  
"Princess!"  
"It's the Princess!"  
"SIS ANGEL!!"  
"We missed you!"  
"We love you, Princess!"  
"Come play with us, Princess Angelia!"  
"PRINCESS ANGELIA!!"

My mind soon stopped working as the voices of the children began to overwhelm all of my senses. All the orphans were acting like moths to a rune lamp. I couldn't control my eyes as they began to become wider and wider as I slowly realized what Angelia had asked me to do. 

"Okay, okay! Let's not be too excited, okay?" Angelia said, probably out of desperation to try to control the excited kids, as she giggled along with them. She then turned to me as she was taken by the hands by one of the girls. "Are you ready, Sir Roxas?" 

I could only nod slowly as I followed the sea of kids into the orphanage, bringing their dear Princess inside...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I lost track of time, but it didn't really matter at the very least.

As surprised as I was, all of them had behaved by the time Angelia agreed to play with them. Of course, I wanted to be as far away from all of them as possible, but I got dragged back in by some child. Eventually, I had given up all hope to escape and accepted the tragic fate that awaited me.

Or that's what I expected it to be...

Soon enough, I began to enjoy their little games. We played several games of hide and seek, where I constantly got tagged due to the sound of my armor, hopscotch, which I won a few times, and duck duck goose, where I also am the constant loser. Before we knew it, we had already played a lot of games in the backyard of the orphanage. 

We had just wrapped up a game of tag, and almost everyone was out of breath.

Everyone except me.

"You're way too slow, sir knight Roxas!" I heard the orphan named Christer say to me as I stopped and pretended to catch my breath. I admit, it was rather fun to see their reactions to my pretend actions. Although not being able to sweat makes it a lot more obvious than it seems.

Luckily, these kids aren't as perceptive as I expected them to be.

"Well! It's not my fault! This armor is heavy, see?" I took off one of my arm bracers and gave it to the boy. Much to his surprise, and mine, he was struggling to even hold the armor piece. Even though it was the lightest piece of armor I had on my uniform. 

I swear, these iron greaves do more harm than good sometimes.

I immediately took the arm bracer back, seeing as he was already sweating a ton just by holding it. Christer heaved a breath of relief as he let go. Then, his face was wild with disbelief and astonishment. "Wow! You're strong! What's your secret? Can I be strong as you!?" he continued to ask similar questions as I strapped the bracer back on.

"Are you talented, sir knight Roxas? Are you, are you!?"

"What? I'm not! Also drop the 'sir knight' bit. It's okay to call me 'Roxas', you know." I let out a chuckled as I ruffled his hairs. 

For a kid, he sure likes to pester me with unending questions.

"Then why are you so strong!? Tell me, tell me!!"

"Alright, alright..." I said as I sat down unto the cool grass, the dew already gone at this hour. The Sun was already high in the sky, but it wasn't as hot as I expected it to be. The summer heat was almost fading from the season.

"You just have to work hard. You don't need to be talented to be strong."

"But, my friends don't think like that. I'm also not as talented as they are..." Christer pouted. His mood dropped immediately.

"It's alright to not be talented. As long as you believe in yourself, you can be as good as them, if not better, okay?" I tried my best to console him as I gave him a bright smile. This one time, I'm not forcing it.

Christer's eyes had widened, and they were already sparkling. He perked up with glee. "So, if I believe in myself, I'll be strong?"

I only nodded. 

"Wow! That's easier than being talented! Thank you, sir kni-"

"Drop the title Christer..." I said, interrupting him. I narrowed my eyes from the sound of the excessive formality of my name.

Thankfully, he picked it up quickly. "Oh, okay, sorry. Thank you, Roxas!" Christer said as he ran back inside, leaving me alone in the grass. 

I stood up as I glanced upwards. The Sun was already near the top of the sky. Taking my gaze back down, I saw Angelia already making her way towards me. It seems she was already asking the children to go back inside. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." she said with a fairly mischievous grin on her face.

"To be fair, Your Highness, I was dragged into this..." Angelia hopped to my side, her grin growing wider. She probably ignored whatever I just said to her just now.

"But I'm glad, Roxas. I half expected you to be glum during all this..." her smirk disappeared from her face entirely, leaving only a sense of doubt. However, she seemed to be relieved that I _didn't_ suck at bonding with children, she let out a small smile. 

I admit, I kind of expected the same thing myself. 

I never had any friends as a kid. Though I went to school, I had other things in mind than friendship leading to my leave. All I had to worry about was my father, and even he tried to kill me under the effects of the Eclipse. I had no one, in other words, and I honestly thought it'd be the same with younger people.

Only when I got this sword did my life turn a complete 180. For better, or for worse.

"Trust me, Princess, I am relieved too." was the only thing I said as a gentle breeze went by us, clearing the summer heat building up around us.

"Relieved? I'm sure you can say that when just moments ago you were having the time of your life~" I turned away as the grin on her face returned. A part of me wished that she didn't mention it as I felt my cheeks flare up.

But I do have to admit, playing with the orphans was pretty damn fun...

Just as we entered the building and went into the dining room to where the children were having their lunches, the mistress of the orphanage came to the both of us. She then turned to Angelia with, more or less, a welcoming look on her face. "Your Majesty Princess Angelia, you have a friend who is looking for you outside." she said as she bowed and left to attend the noisy children at the dining room.

"A friend?" I muttered as Angelia pouted.

"Who might be looking for me during this time?"

There was only one way to find out, after all. We hurriedly made our way towards the main entrance of the orphanage, with me leading the way. Only after we passed through the old, creaky, wooden doors did we get our answer.

"Angel!" said the same, brown haired woman who recruited me to the army.

"Naya!" Angelia had ran off after they had exchanged their names. They shared a deep embrace of friendship, something I could only smile at. I caught up with them a short while after. Naya broke off her hug with Angelia and turned to me, nodding with crooked lips. 

"And who do we have here? Honestly, I didn't expect you to come this far..." she sounded half-annoyed and half-impressed as she crossed her arms, eyeing me from top to bottom. It was a little late on the uptake, but I nevertheless gave her a firm salute.

"At ease, Von Zayne." she groaned whilst pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Understood, ma'am!" I let out an audible chuckle.

"Wait, Naya, have you met each other before?" it was at this point that Angelia had forced her way in between me and Naya here.

"Yeah, we have. I was the one who recommended him. I don't wanna say it but he's good, and he's truly fit for the soldier part. Still though, I did NOT expect you to end up like this..."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Officer Naya..." I said as I loosened a bit. Seems like she knows her way to bring down a fresh good mood. 

Mine, to be precise.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, _Private Von Zayne_ , it's impressive. You haven't even served a year yet and you're already the Princess's bodyguard. Mind you, even though it's temporary, it's still quite a feat for a commoner such as yourself..." she scratched the back of her head

"Please don't discriminate me any further..." I said on impulse and in the most monotone voice I could muster.

"Aren't you two forgetting someone here?" Angelia raised her voice. She was staring at both me and Officer Naya with crossed arms and an unnatural glare. Though at best, I'm guessing that she feels left out on the conversation.

"Sorry, Angel..."  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness..."

"Now, why didn't you tell me about this? Explain yourself, Roxas!" she yelled at me as she pointed an accusing finger at my direction. 

"Huh?" was the only sound my mouth gave off. No kidding, I was genuinely confused.

"Explain to me why you haven't mentioned anything about you meeting Naya!"

"I did!" 

"Since when!?" It was now Angelia's turn to be surprised as one of her eyebrows rose. 

"The day after we went to the royal garden. You have asked me how I got into the army and I told you Officer Naya recommended me!" I explained, holding my ground.

"..." she did not answer. Her face cringed, her eyes widened, she forced a smile, and she was slowly but surely lowering her head as if she was ashamed to even show her face.

"Please don't tell me you have forgotten...!" 

But Angelia remained silent. I could hear her the faintest sound of her voice squirming. 

"Anyway..." Naya said, her voice managing to snap Angelia back into reality. "I'm here for something, Angel. It's about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...?" Angelia's eyes narrowed as she wondered whatever Naya meant by her words. Luckily, the change in her eyes told me she realized what she meant. "Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I'm talking about The Hunt!"

"The Hunt, huh? But why come to Princess Angelia for this? Isn't this the sort of thing we soldiers do?" I wondered out loud. It didn't make much sense in this circumstance. I'm pretty sure Angelia herself is already aware of The Hunt taking place tomorrow, and of course I'll be accompanying her to it as well.

But once again, Naya found herself scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, yes and no. I'll put it bluntly, I'm here to get you to join, private."

"What!?" Angelia was more shocked to hear the news than me.

"You can't be serious about this!" I added to Angelia's disbelief.

"Oh yeah, you better believe I'm serious!" Naya replied with a determined expression.

"Why? What about Roxas' duties?"  
"Yeah! What about my duties!"

"Hold on! I'm not finished yet! Jeez..." 

"Alright..."  
"Fine..."

"If it is okay with you Angel, I'll be temporarily taking Private Von Zayne's place as your guard during The Hunt. Dylan has already filed the request to His Majesty Theodore, all we need is your permission."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I said as I felt the need to interrupt. I feel like I'm being cheated right now with people making decisions that should be decided by me, and me only. It feels unjust and unfair, really.

Naya paused for a moment before answering me back. "You don't want to join The Hunt, Von Zayne...?" 

This time, I paused...

I mean, I get it. The Hunt is a privileged royal sport where only chosen individuals get sent to entertain the royal families. It is an event to prove yourself and earn your place within the Kingdom of the Sun. 

I do want to join, but there is this feeling in my gut that it shouldn't be now, that there will be another chance to earn my place in the Kingdom. Desperation, maybe? I don't even know, but it feels like something is trying to crawl out of the depths of my stomach.

I feel like the time isn't now, though I doubt I'll get another chance like this.

"I want to join..." I said my answer as bluntly as I possibly could. 

My heart had already decided, but the outcome ultimately laid on Angelia's decision.

"Then, Angel, do you mind if we borrow Roxas for a bit?" the air went cold, and the tension became silent.

"I suppose... yes." she muttered, sealing my fate for tomorrow.

"Then it's decided! Once we get His Majesty's approval, we'll send a rune chariot to you before dawn." Naya said happily, as if she had won a once in a lifetime opportunity or something.

"But why me?" I once again wondered out loud. 

"Huh?"

"Out of all the people to choose, why me?" 

"Roxas has a point Naya. Why him?"

"O-oh...! Uh... well..." Naya then begins to fidget as I raised a questioned eyebrow. Though I couldn't take a glance at her, I was certain that Angelia was also suspicious of this. Naya then began to fidget even more before eventually sighing in defeat. She slowly inched forward toward us before bringing our heads together.

"Listen..." she began to whisper. It seems that she doesn't want people to eavesdrop on her. "I want to prove to these nobles that doubt my recommendation of good ol' Roxas here wrong. The Hunt is the only way to prove his worth."

"You do realize you're not being fair here, Officer Naya..." I commented while wearing a blank expression.

"I know! But please, do me a favor just this once! Even my promotion is on the line..." Naya said as she wore the most distraught set of puppy eyes I had ever set my eyes on. 

With that said, though, I forgot that Naya was still Officer-in-Training all this time. I realized that this wasn't about me anymore. I didn't know what to say, but I did know that this was not the time to be selfish. If I were to look at this objectively, if I dominate on The Hunt tomorrow, I'd both prove my worth to the Kingdom _and_ be able to secure Naya's promotion as well.

It is, undoubtedly, a win-win situation. 

Besides, it'll be a way for me to thank her for recommending me in the army. I need to go all out no matter what. 

All things considered, I merely sighed as I mustered up the voice to speak. "It's alright, Officer Naya. I'm joining."

"Really!? Thank you so much! Oh, what a relief!" Naya panted as she was gripping her heart. 

Did I just... prevent her death just like that?

"Will you be alright, Roxas?" Angelia asked in a low voice. Her concern was on the nose. 

This girl, honestly. She was way too kind for her own good.

"Don't worry about me, Princess. I'll do great, I'm sure of it..." I reassured her before turning to Naya. 

"Okay... I trust you." Angelia simply said, turning away.

"I'll make you proud tomorrow, Officer Rosset. You won't be disappointed."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up early morning the next day before the Sun had even began to rise. It was all a blurry incident and the next thing I knew, I was snoozing at the edge of Paradise Prairie. The peaceful atmosphere of the prairie is just what one needs to be able to sleep soundly, even when not under a roof.

But I didn't get to sleep well earlier.

The dark veil of the night sky was still looming above me, but I saw a dark hue of blue. A hue where most people wouldn't have noticed it right away. Even though the mountains of the east were blocking the horizon, I knew from that tiny change of color that dawn was drawing near.

I was sitting outside the rest area, a place where the participants of The Hunt could rest up before it took place. Several tents were set up, with Colonel Levon's and Officer Naya's alongside my own. Of course I didn't bring my trunk, so I had only brought personal necessities and a few clothes to change in after The Hunt. Not only that, I was now wearing the usual standard infantry uniform everybody wore. As much as I wanted to complain that I preferred the bodyguard uniform, the cloth on this thing felt like home. 

Although I wanted to relax, there was, of course, The Hunt to worry about.

Again, The Hunt is a royal sporting event that even His Majesty Regent Theodore enjoys watching in his pastime. An event where several chosen candidates battle it out in a game of collection: whoever scores the most game wins. Each kill has to be delicate and presentable for the nobles, therefore precision and experience are name of the game. 

Unfortunately, I have only one of those things. That, and the fact that all of that has to be done under a specific time limit makes my nerves extremely uncomfortable.

But that wasn't all: my thoughts weren't exactly pleasant anymore since I had left the castle either. My insides were constantly churning, but I was determined to see it through. However, even that didn't stop the doubts that came rushing in. I felt more pressure when I realized that my success determined whether or not Naya gets promoted or not.

But on top of it all, the pain had returned the moment I stepped outside the castle.

Out of all the times it had to occur, it had to be at one of the most important events of my life. I cannot find the time to stay calm. I have to admit, everything on my mind was stressing me out beyond belief.

"You alright, Roxas?" I heard Naya's voice call out to me as I snapped from my trance. She held two cups of what I assume to be warm drinks that she had brewed herself. 

"Y-yeah... just didn't get enough sleep." I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes, desperate to get rid of the sleep pestering my eyelids.

"You'll get used to it. Here..." she said, handing me one of the cups on. My face immediately flinched the moment I took in the aroma of the drink. It was coffee. Really strong coffee. 

Oh no... 

Please tell me it is not what I think it is...

"Blackmill? You're kidding, right?" a coffee so dark you will begin to doubt that there is even a bottom to begin with. Just a drop of this coffee on the tongue and you're wide awake for the next eight hours or so.

"You did say you were sleepy, right? Drink it." she then sat beside me as she, too, drank a cup of Blackmill Coffee. 

I don't remember having to drink this kind of thing every day as I wake up, even though I do sleep irregularly. I've read somewhere that drinking this stuff too often can cause bodily dysfunction. 

But considering the countless others I've seen drink Blackmill regularly, I have yet to know the truth behind this. For now, I'd just have to man up and chug this cup down my throat. I took a sip, and immediately regretted it after. One drop was no exaggeration, and its taste was far more unpleasant than the alcohol I usually drunk. The drowsiness was gone in an instant, but at the cost of my knees aching from all the energy I just drank. Though it was really bitter, it was gracious enough to have a sweet aftertaste. 

I look to my left, only to see Naya casually taking a few sips like it was a warm drink. 

My face flushed.

She was already used to the coffee.

Silence then past us by as we watched the crawling Sun climb up the east horizon, the bluish hue of the sky was beginning to overtake the dark veil overhead. At times like these, I would want a conversation, but I was comfortable enough to just be sitting here and enjoying the sight and breeze.

I tried to not think about The Hunt too much, as my thoughts were constantly bombarding my spirit.

"Hmm... How do I put this...?" Naya asked, probably to herself.

"Something on your mind, officer?" I asked her out of curiosity as I tried to contain my disgust after taking a sip. Though I disliked initiating a conversation, I knew that it was unavoidable. I slowly accepted it as I tried to take another sip of my coffee. 

"I hope you're taking your job seriously..." she mumbled. From her tone, I could guess that she partly didn't want me to hear it. Alas, I did anyway, and there was no turning back from this. However, I could only wonder as my mind had processed the question. 

In the end, I knew that she meant only one thing...

"You mean as the Princess's Bodyguard?"

"Right on the target." she nodded with a wide grin. "But anyway... just don't hurt her, okay?"

"What's this? You're okay with trusting your promotion on me, but not with Her Majesty's well being?" I joked half-heartedly. I partially knew what I was putting myself into, but I allowed it regardless.

"Don't put words in my mouth, private!" she immediately shot back.

"Okay, okay. My bad."

"Honestly... here I am just worried about how you and Angel go about these past few weeks. With Dear Sione getting a sick leave and everything, I hope you're treating her fine." 

"I can assure you... I don't intend to harm Her Majesty anytime soon."

"Good. Just what I needed to hear..." 

I can understand where she's coming from, but the thought had never struck me until now: just what exactly is the relationship between them? I couldn't guess from just a mere glance, and I only knew that they knew each other only yesterday.

"Officer Naya..."

"Hmm? What? Also drop the formalities, jeez. Don't remind me of work..." she said as she glared at the horizon, obviously annoyed by the way I addressed her.

What's with everyone with not wanting to be formally addressed anyway? 

"Do you mind? I have a question for you..."

"Ask away, Roxas."

"What's your relationship with the Princess?" 

"Hmm? Oh, that? We're just childhood friends. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." I said, sending us back to a comfortable silence as I dropped the topic. 

As of the moment, the Sun had already left the embrace of the horizon and is now climbing up the dark sky. Its orange rays now coming down unto the land as the light now begins to envelop the world with its radiance. The Blackmill Coffee wasn't at all hot anymore and, even though it was fairly warm now, it still wasn't a good idea to drink it all in one go. 

"Now, I got a question for you..." Naya asked, breaking the silence between us once more. 

"What is it?"

"Are you nervous? I mean, you gotta be, right?" she laughed, but it didn't seem like she was amused. It was more like _she_ was nervous instead of me. The stress from all the thinking had returned the moment she brought up The Hunt again.

"I am, but I don't want to think about it." regardless of what she feels, I answered honestly. 

"You can back out, if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

"I didn't say I wanted to back out. I'm going, and that's that." I took another sip from my cup, as I meant what I said. The taste wasn't going to hamper the welling feeling that was stirring in my gut.

"You sure?" she asked one more time.

"I told you, didn't I? I'll make you proud today, and that's that." I triumphantly announced as I chugged the last bit of Blackmill down my throat. Surprisingly, it wasn't the least bit strong as the previous sips.

Naya only laughed as she gave me a thumbs up, leaving me confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Don't let me down!" I replied with my own thumbs up. 

"Well, it's about time we head back to prepare." Naya stood up, giving me her hand for me to reach. I accepted it and suddenly got pulled up, leaving me to stand on my own two feet shortly after.

"Y-yeah... I think so." I only mumbled as she walked away. I soon followed her until we arrived at our own tents in the resting area. I then bid her farewell as I entered my own tent. I did not waste one second as I let myself lumber over to the bed. 

As much as I was wide awake from drinking a whole cup of Blackmill, my body was still tired from all the lack of sleep. It wasn't long after that I decided that I wanted a bit of a nap before The Hunt, but thanks to that one cup of Blackmill, I ended up just staring at the top of the tent. My body twitched and writhed as the energy from the coffee surged through me as I tried my hardest to rest.

Unfortunately for me, the silence of the resting area wasn't able to calm me down. Worse, my nerves began to become out of control as I constantly thought of the upcoming event. Even though I did tell Naya I would make her proud, the doubts just wouldn't stop. Soon enough, I couldn't close my eyes as the stress became worse by the second.

I stayed there for about a few hours and now, I heard the familiar sound of the encampment horns. Several of them roared in an attempt for a melodic tune. However, their sound meant only one thing...

I heard the tent entrance swoosh as Naya entered. She looked more serious than before. "It's time, private. Get your ass out here!" she commanded as she left the second after. I forced my body to move, taking me by surprise at how easily I moved about. I quickly grabbed my sword and head outside.

The Sun was now confidently high above the horizon. I looked around and number of people heading toward the Prairie Edge. I looked just a bit further from where I sat earlier, and saw both Naya and Colonel Levon already waiting for me. I ran up to them as quickly as I could before giving them both a firm salute.

"At ease, Roxas." Colonel Levon said as he motioned his hand downwards, my body following suit. 

"Looks like this Hunt is gonna be harder than last year..." Naya commented as she looked far into the distance. Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked closer at whatever she was looking at. "Yeah... I don't know what they were thinking..."

"What's wrong, Rosset?" Colonel Levon asked her as he urged us to move. 

"Longtails..." Naya mumbled.

"Longtails...? You mean Longtail Beasts?" the colonel asked. His tone was very concerning.

"You sure you don't want to back out, Von Zayne?" Naya turned to me, not even answering the colonel. The shape of her face told me she was scared. 

"I'll be fine..." I said, but I doubt that calmed them down. 

I don't know about both of them, but I already have plenty of experience taking these large animals down. If they're worth more than most of the prey here, I'll be pretty excited to take them on. 

We climbed down the Prairie Edge, now far from the resting area. Somewhere along the way, the three of us had merged with the number of people walking from the resting area. We continued to walk until we were at a large, fenced clearing where most participants were gathered. With them, they were also accompanied by their mentors and such. At the right side of the clearing was a line of seats, where I would assume the nobles would be sitting to watch. It was decorated to a beautiful degree, and one suit of armor dressed in blue was in the center of it all.

The area itself was as big as the eye can see, and the only indication that there was a fence to begin with was the one behind the audience stands. The fence stretched far into the horizon, until it somehow brushes and intercepts the blue sky above. 

As we marched on to the farthest side of the gathering area, I was met with gazes from all directions. I felt my body become cold and my breath became heavy. Along with the gazes, came the murmurs and incoherent muttering of both participant and mentors. I couldn't hear them as the cacophony of cold voices surrounded me, choking me. 

This pressure was not for the faint of heart.

Just as we were about to be settled in a spot nearest the audience, I was greeted by a voice I did not expect to hear. Along with it, several clashes of steel and thundering footsteps made its way toward me. 

"ROXAS!!" yelled a feminine voice, too shrill compared to Angelia. 

I couldn't see her but Sharice had jumped at me, hugging me from behind. My instincts immediately caused my right hand to grip the handle of my sword, but it only took me at least two seconds before relaxing in her embrace. The way she hugged me reminded me of how I carried her back to the encampment."Hey, sis..." I smiled as I allowed her to bury her face in my back. She got off my back, but continued to hug me regardless of my attempts to face her. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked her as soon as she broke off the back hug, finally satisfied.

"What does it look like? I'm here for The Hunt, you dummy!" the smile on her face immediately turned into a frown as she crossed her arms on her chest. 

Sharice looked different from the last time I saw her. Her hair grew a bit, as her twin ponytails were now sitting at shoulder length and her uniform showed a bit more skin. I'm guessing her uniform is best suited to her tastes. 

That, or it's just the standard female infantry uniform. 

Before I could reply with my own half-assed insult, Colonel Levon spoke up. "Miss Carterwell here will be your partner. Both of you must work together because from what Officer Rosset here confirmed earlier, this year will be tougher than the last." he explained. I nodded as a wave of relief washed over me. 

Colonel Levon handed Sharice her signature lance, and she immediately grabbed it before proceeding to embrace it like a mother reuniting with her long lost child. Sharice confidently wrapped her fingers around the handle before shouting, "Let's kick some butt, Roxas!" drawing unnecessary attention from the other participants.

"Let's do it!" I replied with a loud chuckle before settling down on the cool, morning grass as we waited for the event to actually start.

Normally it would be embarrassing if I drew this much attention, but with Sharice by my side, I didn't mind. If she wants to show the world she's the greatest lancer they've ever seen, then I'll be more than happy to help her along the way.

Plus, this was a great opportunity all on its own.

We waited a while and, soon enough, the audience seats were beginning to become full and the anxious murmurs of the nobles and participants begin to fill the area. In the very middle of the audience seats, near the marvelous suit of armor, were two thrones with one being more elevated than the last along with the Carlos insignia on them. These seats were, without a doubt, reserved for Regent Theodore and Princess Angelia. 

Sharice and I sat close to each other as the minutes ticked on by, whispering mixtures of encouragement and insults with each breath we exchanged. With every passing second, she would become more and more jumpy, causing me to at least anchor her down by pulling on one of her wrists, giving me an annoyed glare shortly after. This continued for a while until we heard the messenger announce the arrival of the Carlos family. 

With a sound of a white horn, we all stood as both Their Majesties finally graced us with their presence. They took their respective seats on their thrones as they reveled in the applause of everyone. I could hear a few whistles and yells from other younger nobles about the same age as Angelia, most of which I knew she had dated blindly before.

A man, dressed in fine royal garb, walked forward unto a podium in front of the Carlos' thrones. Silence engulfed us our attention on the man in question. The silence caused even Sharice to settle down on her place as her eyes were locked on the man in robes, her brows narrowing as her gaze bore deep into him. He pulled out a rune, and gave it a swish in the air before flicking it toward his throat. 

At the very next moment, his voice echoed throughout the area. The sheer volume and intensity caught everyone's attention. " **Hear ye, hear ye!** " the man called. " **As we gather here today, let the Sun be the witness of this glorious Hunt! May Its guidance bless our warriors today as they bring in prosperity and fortune into this marvelous Kingdom!** " I felt Sharice's strong grip on my wrist as I was pulled into the open field. I looked back, and only saw the approving faces of Naya and Colonel Levon as they gave me and Sharice a thumbs up. She continued to pull me until we were well in front of the thrones. We turned to Their Majesties as we bowed down before their excellency. As the Carlos family's gazes pierced the top of our heads, I felt a shiver being thrown down at my spine.

Indeed, the act of bowing before them signifies the gap between common filth and royal blood. However, a part of me decided that I wanted to close that gap, no matter what.

We raised our heads, and His Majesty Theodore gave the announcer a satisfied grin. " **With His Majesty, Regent Theodore's command, The Hunt shall begin!** " the man turned away from everyone as he disappeared back into the crowd of nobles. We stood up in unison, and faced the horizon. The Sun was shining upon us, and I felt strength, stress, doubt, and excitement fill the very core of my being. 

And now, it was bound to burst any second...

We waited for His Majesty's words. My hands were already gripping the handle of my blade, and my stance was now aching to sprint forward. I felt a single piece of sweat trickle down my forehead as, at last, Regent Theodore finally said his words, "Go forth! And bring glory to the Sun!"

Our response rang in our ears and in an instant, we bolted unto the distant fields... 

My ears were filled only with the sounds of loud thumps from the footsteps of the other hunters, and the fading cheers of every noble. I look to my left and saw Sharice with a determined look on her face. We continued to sprint further and further into the field until we stopped to catch our breaths. The other hunters were now gone, and far from the audience stands. 

I don't exactly know how the nobles are able to watch us from here, but I'm sure they're using a rune device of some sort. However, I don't exactly have the time to be thinking about how they're watching.

I'm more surprised there aren't many prey around. 

"Hey, Roxas..." Sharice said through her heavy breathing. "We should look for prey now..." she steeled herself as she reeled back to gather a bit more energy for herself. Meanwhile, I only panted in silence. I was already getting somewhat exhausted.

It seems being inactive and caged in the castle got the better of me...

"Yeah, let's..." I said as I lead the way north. As we embarked a short distance from where we caught our breath, it didn't take long until we encountered a pack of seven Red Wolves, each branded with the emblem of the Kingdom of the Sun. It seems this hunt won't be as difficult as I imagined it to be. 

I grabbed an excited Sharice by her shoulder. "Aim for their necks, sis." I told her, giving her a glare to tell her I mean business. She nodded with a determined look in her eyes before letting her run off. She announced her presence and shortly after, the wolves pounced on her. I followed suit as battle began. 

The battle didn't last more than five minutes and putting my trust on Sharice paid off, as she took down most of the wolves herself with me taking three of them. Thankfully, they were all clean kills, and the sight of them made me grin from ear to ear.

The sight reminds me of the time me and father used to hunt wild game for meat if the crops had failed on void season...

However, as much as Sharice wanted to gloat over our small victory, there came the sound of a rune activating nearby. Bluish light glowed from a crest on the ground and from it, arrived a noble rune sorcerer. He looked around for a bit before his gaze settled on our slaughtered game. "Seven confirmed kills from the Rosset team." the sorcerer said as he waved his hands. Our kills glowed a blue light before disappearing into thin air. "Kills transported." he said before he disappeared as well. "Let's go, brother!" Sharice yelled as she dragged me unto another direction. 

I'm glad that we didn't need to carry our kills all on our backs. If I knew back then how to transport game back to our homes with a flick of my arm, this would've made hunting easier and enjoyable that it would usually be.

For the rest of The Hunt, I didn't have time to think about doubting myself. I only killed and killed until there was no more prey to be seen. To be honest, this was the most abundant hunting trip I've ever been to. Boomshrooms, wolves, and buzzwings were the most common. For the sake of complexity, however, we needed to take home the buzzwings alive for their silk. Fortunately, we managed to at least capture a nest with the help of a rune sorcerer. 

And, even though Naya was worried, we were the only ones who managed to take down a Longtail Beast. The other hunters weren't so keen in fighting them and simply ran away instead. Although the Longtails were intended as an obstacle for this year's hunt, it simply was no match for me and Sharice's teamwork.

"Take that, and that! You weakling! **THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY ANKLE ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO!!** " Sharice vented at the top of her lungs as she kicked the downed beast's broken wing before it, too, disappeared in a blue light. I let out a laugh as I watched her try to kick absolutely nothing. "Come on, sis... we better get going." I called her as I walked away. 

"This was way too easy! I don't know what Officer Naya was worried about!" Sharice said excitedly, unable to contain her fighting spirit as she hopped around like a child. As much as I wanted to agree, there was something awfully wrong about all this.

This can't have been too easy, can it...?

A part of me couldn't wait for all of this to be finished, but the other felt some dark premonition that was bound to happen any time.

And that is where it hit me.

Pain.

It surged through my arm, and squeezed the hell out of my chest. My legs went numb as my body fell to the ground. In a matter of moments, I was already kneeling on the ground as I grasped my chest for any sort of comfort. I felt hands wrap around me, probably coming from a worried Sharice. My ears rang along with voices I doubt were mine in the first place. I felt a dark presence to my right, and my stomach dropped once I realized what was coming.

As the pain subsided, I slowly stood up and Sharice's voice became clearer and clearer as the hurt faded. "...rother! BROTHER!! WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU OKAY!?" I heard her literally scream at my face as her strong hands shook me to and fro. I didn't answer her. Instead, I locked my eyes at the wave of darkness that was coming from the west. 

"What... is that...?" Sharice mumbled as she stopped shaking my body. Though I couldn't see her face, I knew that dread had already took over her. I knew, then and there, she was frozen to the spot. 

But this wasn't the time to panic; this was the time to act!

"Run..." I said, nudging Sharice away from the wave of monsters coming right at us. My hand was already gripping my sword as I pushed her away.

"What!? Don't make me run! It's just a horde!" she hissed as she gripped her own lance. Admittedly, she was right. However, I just want her to be safe as I fend away these monsters. From what I've heard, one can die from just a bite from these things and I didn't want that to happen to Sharice.

Or to anyone back at the audience stands. 

This was my time to protect and save these people from harm.

"Just... don't get bit, alright Sharice?" I yielded. Sharice only grinned like a child as she faced the horde with a tad bit more excitement that I would've liked.

"You got it, Roxas!" was the only thing she said as we steeled ourselves for the hell that's about to come. 

"We charge in there and lead them far away from the nobles, distract them together!"   
"Aye, sir!"

We let out our war cry as a cube monster already made its way towards us. 

A single slice, and one died as soon as my blade sliced through it. I swung again, two died. I did another slice through, another died. At the moment, I supported Sharice as she charged deeper into the horde, skewering multiple monsters at once in quick succession. I was killing monsters left and right as she lead the charge. A moment passed, and we were at the back end of the horde.

Then, the worst possible scenario happened.

"They're...!" Sharice couldn't complete her sentence, but one look at the monster horde and I already knew what she was referring to. The monsters had dispersed, and it was now nigh impossible to take them out all at once. We could only sit back and watch as our plan fell apart right in front of our very eyes. 

Everyone was now at risk.

"Quick! Split up!" I ordered her. She complied immediately as she headed right as I ran toward the direction opposite her. I could barely keep up with these floating monstrosities before culling them from where they stood. On and on, I was managing to slay them before they reached anyone else.

However, just as I was feeling a bit better of my progress, I heard a scream for help just a bit further. I urged my body to move as fast as it could. I needed to get whoever needs assistance out of here. 

"Help me! Thank goodness- wait, Von Zayne!?" the voice that was calling for help was the same one who insulted me all those days ago during . "You!?" was all that came out of my mouth as I stared at Duke Felipe's bodyguard. 

She wasn't in the best condition. 

Blood was seeping out of her shattered legs, and it was clear that was she was crawling her way back to the resting area. She was in so much pain I almost vomited from the sight of it. However, I needed to allow myself to forget the past for a while. This wasn't the time to engulfed in personal strife. 

She needed help, and I was the only one around who could save her.

I mustn't fail now.

"What are you doing!?" she said as the rest of her body struggled to get away from me. However, she was only hurting herself as blood was gushing out her fracture legs. "Saving your life, dumbass! Come, we're getting you out of here!" I lifted her torso up and hoisted her on top of my shoulder despite her protests. 

Then, I ran. 

I became accustomed to carrying people, just as I carried Sharice and Angelia in two separate occasions, so this wasn't a problem to begin with. But, what made this one difficult was her constant struggling and protesting. I knew better than to let my anger get to me, but she continued to insult me.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTH!! **I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE BECAUSE OF DIRT LIKE YOU!!** LET ME GO!!" she continued to complain as she slammed her weak fists against my back. I stayed silent as I made my way back to the gathering area. I wonder why she was chosen to participate in the hunt when she was this weak?

I met yet another horde of monsters, just a bit away from the audience stands. I looked around, and we were already surrounded by monsters. Fortunately for us, there was a clear path through the horde and straight towards the gathering area. We were almost home free.

However, she was already sick of me trying to save her life.

Her blood on my hands had managed to loosen my grip on her, and with just a slight push from her exhausted arms as I ran through the horde, I dropped her. 

My heart raced as I realized what happened. Everything that happened around me became a standstill. My eyes could only focus on her and, though I could not see it, I knew my face was filled with nothing but horror. My body wanted to turn to her and jump at her, scream at her for being so foolish as her body landed on the ground with a loud thud. Her body rolled away from where I was, as if she was trying to insult me and my efforts in saving her life. Blood gushed from her legs as she screamed in agony.

However, before I could even run to save her, the monsters immediately turned to her. They swarmed her, even ignoring me completely. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, but I knew that this wasn't just a dream.

This was reality.

Dark pools of liquid that came from the monsters mixed with her blood as the resulting substance painted the green grass with purple and red. I saw her twitching arm reaching out to the sky in the midst of the swarming horde around her. As the monsters continued to mangle her, her ear piercing shriek was the only thing that filled my ears.

I could only watch. 

" **DAMN IT!!** " I let out a scream of my own as a lump formed in my throat. I felt hot tears come down my face as I cried to myself. I failed to save her in time. The monsters began to disperse again, but they were shot down by orange bolts. One by one, they all fell until nothing was left.

All except the mutilated corpse of Duke Felipe's Bodyguard.

I recognized the voices of Naya and Colonel Levon, but all I heard was the scream of the girl I failed to save despite my all. 

Even though I knew it wasn't my fault, a part of me wanted to save St. Paula all those years ago. Now that I'm stronger, I had it in me to save people. However, when the time came, I couldn't even save another person.

The world reminded me through her corpse that I am still weak, and did it do a damn good job in reminding me of my weakness...


	31. The Dew Month Festivities

The news of the incident became the number one topic in the Kingdom for the next six days. 

Or at least, from what I've heard from all the servants in the castle. 

Though it was speculated that the surge of monsters came from Atlas directly, reports that came in from Acies told everyone that there was no spike in monster activity. However, given the fact that the void season's inhalation and exhalation cycle of monsters had become quite erratic and unpredictable for the past ten years, even the Acies report had lost some of its credibility within the noble circles. 

This was concerning, but mainly for the Carlos' family safety. If me and Sharice were a second too late, then there wouldn't have been just one life lost that day. 

The Hunt had wrapped up the moment Colonel Levon and Officer Naya sprang into action when all the nobles in the stands had seen what I failed to do. Everyone else who could fight, including the Sunshine Infantry, the Royal Guard, and the remaining uninjured hunters had fought back the horde quite well actually, eventually exterminating the entire horde in a matter of minutes. 

On another note regarding The Hunt, Me and Sharice, the Rosset Team, had won by a landslide with a total game score of 64. Ours was the second highest score in The Hunt's sport history only losing to the Late King William's grand total of 71 kills in a single trip. 

Although it was an outstanding victory for first timers such us, the fact that the sight of Duke Felipe's servant's mutilated body was glued to the back of my mind meant that it was a hollow victory for my part. 

At the very least, Sharice was incredibly happy because of me. I've never seen her so happy because of a single thing before.

Of course, thanks to the efforts of the Rosset Team, Naya herself was finally promoted and appointed Security Officer of Paradise Prairie. Celebrations lasted until the night, which I tried to enjoy to the best of my ability before I was dragged back to the castle to continue my duties. 

After what felt like an eternity of dealing with my failure, everything was now going back to the way it was before the 30th of Fire Month. I was back at the castle, attending to whatever Princess Angelia had in mind for herself. 

Along with the pain fading the moment I returned to the Sun Castle, having talks with Angelia has helped me cope with the shock from The Hunt at least. It was now the 5th of Dew Month, and today was about as ordinary as a day in the castle with the Princess. I was getting used to the castle at this point. We were now walking towards the music chamber for reasons I have yet to ask Angelia. 

She looked more eager than usual when she knocked on my door earlier. 

Today began with an uncommon occurrence with the Princess herself knocking on my door first thing in the morning. I had just finished my early bathing session and was in the middle of eating my sixteenth salt-cured ham sandwich this month for breakfast when she arrived. 

I admit, eating the same thing over and over again was about as fun as staring at a blank wall. 

She looked jumpy, which looked a lot like how Sharice couldn't contain much of her excitement and adrenaline during The Hunt. 

Or at any given time, actually. 

I donned on my uniform as quickly as I could as she only stood around my quarters to wait a few minutes before dragging me outside. Her sudden presence at my doorstep did prevented me from thinking logically, so I only stayed silent as I complied with her orders. I saw a twinkle in her eyes as she marched through the castle halls and through a corridor I wasn't able to recognize from memory. 

Speaking of the castle halls, I noticed since the beginning of the month that the decorations of the halls were now replaced with colorful banners. They were in contrast with the dreary military banners and flags that would usually be hung around the ceiling, and instead gave off the feeling of festivities with triangular flags and cloth that spiraled from one point to another. 

Aside from the decorations, security also increased when Dew Month started. Me and Angelia didn't even need to lock arms together, as stationary guards were placed at the end of each hall. Of course, since I was still unfamiliar with the castle I needed to follow her from behind most of the time. 

At least I didn't have to act so stiff every time she would go out her room for something...

A part of me wondered that the new decorations, increased security, and Angelia's overall mood was a red flag for something, but I'm sure that thinking about it would be irrelevant. Besides, what could possibly call for this drastic change in my environment? 

A while later, the sight of a familiar gilded door instantly clicked a memory in my mind. We were at the music chamber. Granted, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where we were going, especially after greeting twenty-four or so guards on the way here. 

I'm not going to lie, the music chamber was absolutely beautiful. As beautiful as any part of the castle, it would seem. The walls, ceiling, and the floor were spotless to the point where everything shone with just a little bit of light on them. The floor was carpeted a soft velvet red with golden markings that alluded to sunshine. Gracing the left side of the room, there lay several musical instruments held up by golden stands. A few instruments were big, some were small, others were even tiny. 

And I doubt that I would remember most of their names even if Angelia told me about them...

On the opposite end was a shelf consisting nothing but thick books that, I would guess, contained papers that would show you how to play songs. I have seen these papers myself in a book back at Angelia's room, but I couldn't understand them. There were just symbols on lines with few words in between that just didn't make any sort of sense, and how one manages to wrap their head around that was beyond me. 

Above our heads and onto the ceiling was a depiction of the Dragon Slayer Vendacti, and the Almighty Dragon Sdorica. It shows Sdorica's last moments as the slayer's spear pierced its heart, with fire bursting from the heart of the dragon. It was a depiction of a tale that told us where humanity started and our immortality ended. 

It was a beautifully painted picture, and I'm certain that the painter was proud of have made this in one of the rooms in the Sun Castle.

In the center of the ceiling was a beautifully crafted glass chandelier that was lit by runes, and underneath it was an oddly shaped table. I doubt it's a music instrument. Who would be sane enough to create an instrument the size of a large dinner table?

Angelia made her way to the said table in the middle of the chamber and took a seat in front of it. I wandered around aimlessly, looking for a chair to sit down on before Angelia suddenly voiced out a question to me. "Do you play instruments, Roxas?" 

"What kind of instrument?" I said nonchalantly as I desperately tried to look for a chair. 

"One that plays music, silly!"

"Oh, right... Then, no, unfortunately." I told her, finally grabbing a chair from a far corner of the chamber and sitting down next to her. 

"What were you thinking when I said 'instrument'?" she turned to me as she laid her hands on the giant table in front of her. 

"I don't know. I was thinking of the one you use to excavate bones from the ground..." I lied. I wasn't exactly thinking of anything in particular. I was too focused on finding a chair. These words just came out of my mouth in the heat of the moment. 

"You're thinking of a shovel, Roxas." she said in the most confident tone she had. 

"No, I think it was a different type of tool..." 

"A chisel?" Don't know what that is, but it wouldn't hurt to deny, right...?

"No, another one..."

"A rake, maybe?" she said as she tried to hold in her giggling. 

"I'm sure that one is for leaves, Angelia..." 

"Or perhaps a duster?" she guessed one more time as she looked at me straight in the eye. 

"Can a duster excavate bones from the ground, Your Majesty?" Was she even thinking straight? I'm certain that dusters in general don't do that sort of thing. 

"Well, no... but you did say you were thinking of different tool, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did..." Well, she got me there. In the end, I honestly ran out of things to say. 

"Then you're thinking of a shovel! Case closed." she said with a grin, looking quite pleased with herself even with the first guess. 

"How was that even fair? You can't just magically decide what I think or not!" I wanted to argue, but it felt like I was grasping at straws. 

"Hmm? What was that?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. That, or she was pretending to not hear me. In any case, it didn't feel like this conversation was getting anywhere, so I eventually decided to drop it. 

"Never mind... so what sort of instrument do you play, anyway?"

"This one, right here!" she patted the table softly two times. At that specific moment, it seems that calling the gigantic object in front of the Princess a 'table' was now deemed as incorrect.

"This thing? _This_ is an instrument!? It's not a table either!" I expressed my genuine shock. Well, a part of me knew I had it coming, so I was partially shocked to say the least. Though with at least one glance around the music chamber, one wouldn't be able to guess this was an instrument to begin with.

That, or I'm just completely ignorant about this sort of thing. 

"Of course, it's an instrument! Otherwise, it wouldn't be here!" she said gave me a judgmental glare. I guess I earned that one from her, huh...?

"Just like how chairs aren't supposed to be here...?" I joked as I pointed at the chair I was sitting on, but I knew that she knew it was true. After lifting up the cover of the instrument, she turned to look at me. She was nervous, and it was clear from a glance that she was sweating nervously. I gave her my own glare as she began to scratch the back of her head whilst looking around. To what she was looking at exactly was beyond me.

Aside from the chair she's sitting on and mine, there weren't any other chairs to sit on. 

"Uh... well..." she muttered before hanging her head in defeat "You win this time..." she whispered as she sat down. 

"Get more chairs, please!" 

"Moving on!" Angelia squeaked as she grasped the lid of the instrument before her, making me silent as she did so. As she lifted another cover up, the instrument revealed many squarish buttons of black and white that looked like a row of teeth. The buttons lined the instrument from the left end side to the other end and from the looks of it, they all look like they serve a purpose.

Whatever that purpose was, I have yet to know...

"This is a piano, Roxas. Remember the name, okay?" I nodded as I continued to stare at the buttons. Piano, huh? Is that right? I suppose the name is not that hard to remember. 

"These are the keys..." she pointed at the row of buttons. "They're used to play the piano. By pressing them in a specific order, you can play music. For example..." she explained before facing the piano. 

Her hands then moved on top of the keys and pressed down, a tune broke out from the instrument itself. Words couldn't describe what I heard, but it did sound pleasant. Her fingers moved from one key to the next, and before I even knew it, she was playing a melody. 

It was vaguely familiar, but I didn't think about it too much. I merely sat back and enjoyed the music she was playing. As soon as she was done playing the music piece, she turned to me and gave me a satisfied smile. 

Meanwhile I only sat there and wondered one thing: "Are you certain this isn't rune powered?"

"Nope! It's all just string, wood, and metal." she chirped as she knocked on the piano's body with her knuckles, the sound of wood echoed throughout the chamber. So far, I don't see any thing that indicates that this was powered on rune energy. 

"What sort of madman would try to invent a thing such as this, anyway?" I wondered out loud. Angelia laughed as she brought her hands together. 

"I don't know, Roxas, maybe someone devoted to music?" she said, her fingers rested on the piano keys once more. "Would you like to hear a song?"

"A song? Sure, I don't mind." was the only thing I could say before she played a different tune. I sat back and allowed her to fill the chamber with a melody I couldn't quite put my thoughts on. Soon, her voice followed the melody as she began to sing...

_The darkest valley  
_ _The highest mountain_  
_We walk in the name of our brave_

_The rushing river  
The blooming flower  
We descend from heaven we embrace_

_The steps we take  
And the pain from journey  
Could never, ever bring us down_

_The key's discovered  
The new world's opened  
Let's run and catch the dawn_

_Money, power, fame  
We want them all the same_

_Justice, wisdom, strength,  
We strive to keep with our faith_

_Stars keep twinkling  
Forget your fears  
Build a garden with no more tears_

_Someday, our path  
Part ways in the forest, we see  
I know what you seek  
But it isn't for me_

_I wouldn't change; won't give in  
It's vital to me_

_Even alone, I'm proud of my beliefs_

_We chase the light  
And darkness where nobody knows_

_But on different ways, with separate goals  
And I will fight for my honor, rather than yours_

_Stay away, I'm on my own road_

_The time is now, the story unfolds~_

The song ended with the final notes. She took a deep breath before resting both her hands on her lap, wearing a wide, satisfied smile as she turned to me. 

It was an interesting song, to say the least. I'm no expert in music but for me, it gave off a grand feeling of adventure. It captured the feeling of starting a brand new life from scratch. Or at least, that's what I felt considering my experience. In addition to that, Angelia's soothing voice made it softer and pleasant to the ears.

I couldn't help but perk up as I realized the familiarity of the melody. My mind was racing. I swore that I remember this specific tune from somewhere even though I was certain this is the first time I was hearing it.

Then, it hit me like a sole bolt of lightning under a clear prairie sky. 

"Was this the song you were humming to, all this time?" Of course this was the one. She was humming to this when she and I went to the royal garden. 

Come to think of it, she was singing this whenever she was in a good mood. 

"Wow, how did you know it was the same melody?" 

"I have ears, too, Your Majesty." I groaned at her sarcastic remark.

"I suppose so." she laughed before turning back to the piano. "So, did you like it?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"You're not very nice, are you Roxas?" she pouted, disappointment sprawled across her face in a very obvious manner. 

"Okay, okay. I admit, it was amazing." I reaffirmed her as I crossed my arms whilst wearing a poker face. Admittedly, I doubt she bought that as a light sneer crept up her lips. It wasn't convincing, either. Though in the end, her smile returned to her face in no time. 

"I'm glad that you like it!" she desperately tried to put up the kind girl act, but I was quick to the punch and decided to recover my return sarcasm. I didn't feel like making her feel bad today...

"Well, I'm telling you the truth. Your voice was really something else..."

"Really?" she looked up, her eyes glimmering with a sort of wonder I wouldn't find in anyone else.

"Yeah. I liked it..." I said, but Angelia remained silent. She slowly turned away and faced the piano before bringing down the polished wooden cover of the keys. 

"What did it mean, though?"

"Oh? You mean the song?" Angelia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was wondering what it meant. I couldn't quite catch the words..." 

"Well, my uncle said that it was a song my mother wrote, but I don't know anything about it beyond that..." she spoke in a low voice. "Uncle Theodore taught me how to sing and play the piano. Now, whenever I think of my mother, I come here to play."

"I see. In a way, this is how you keep the memory of your mother close?" the volumes of our voices were now nothing more than mere whispers. 

"Yes. Even if I myself have no memory of her, whatsoever..." I knew how much her mother meant to her, because I know that feeling myself. The only thing I have that contains the memory of my mother is the sole pocket book she unknowingly gave me beyond the grave. 

It's strange, but I feel a little glad someone does the same with me. It is a little comforting that people don't just abandon a single memory of their parents. Even when mine aren't the best, it makes me glad she loves hers just as much as I do with mine. 

But before we could even dwell on the passing of our own mothers any further, a gentle knock came from the door to the chamber. Both of our heads inevitably turned to the entrance as we waited in anticipation for the person knocking on the door. Tension rose, waiting with bated breath. 

"Who is it?" Angelia raised her voice, making sure it was loud enough to be heard. 

"May I enter, Your Highness?" voiced out one of the maids in the castle.

"You may..." with Angelia's permission, the maid entered the room. She gracefully strode to where we sat as she bowed down to her before, surprisingly, turning her gaze towards me. In her hands was a creased envelope. 

"Addressed to you, Sir Roxas." she said with another bow after handing me the letter. Before I could even muster a reply, she left the chamber in a matter of moments. With the sound of the chamber door firmly locking itself unto the gilded frame, my eyes looked back unto the roughed up envelope. 

Angelia stood up and hovered over my left shoulder as I thoroughly inspected the outside of the envelope. "Oh? Who could be writing to you, Roxas?" I didn't answer her immediately. Instead, I looked carefully the creases. 

Despite careful examination, my mind was running a blank page. 

"Well, let me see..." I mumbled, letting my fingers navigate their way unto the cracked wax seal. It was already damaged that I couldn't even make out the logo that was apparently there. I then turned it to its front to see the address, and now I got my answer. 

"Looks like it's from Sharice..." 

"Sharice...?" my head immediately turned to look at her as I recognized the tone she said it in. I felt my lips form a light frown as I eyed hers making the same mischievous smirk she gave me back at the orphanage. 

Frankly, I was having none of her teasing today. 

"Sharice Carterwell." I growled, letting her know that I was getting a bit annoyed. However, it was no use. 

"Is she your lover...?" her smirk was getting wider by the second. 

"Why does everyone think that's the case between me and Sharice!?" I yelled, but Angelia didn't budge. She simply turned around and headed for one of the windows, still wearing that smirk that's directed at me. 

"Oh, I'm simply wondering..." she said. 

"If you're curious, Angelia, me and Sharice have been writing to each other since The Hunt. She was my partner, after all, and we were friends before. We're just trying to catch up." I explained to her in the most blunt way possible. I wasn't going to let any misunderstandings go through her head. 

However, much to my surprise, she didn't continue to tease me at all. Instead, I found her already walking back towards me with a curious look in her eye. "Oh, your partner was Sharice? I didn't know..."

"Unless Colonel Levon or Officer Naya told you, Your Highness, trust me, you wouldn't know yourself..." I said, earning me a look of disappointment from her. She really didn't like being left out on the business outside the castle. 

Honestly, I feel her pain... 

"Hmm... I'm a bit mad you don't tell me everything..." she shook me lightly as she made her pout even more evident than one moment ago. It seems she really wants me to know I annoyed _her._

I sighed as I gently pushed her hand away. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't read your mind, can I?" 

"You're no fun, Roxas..."

"I know, I know... In this case, let me make it up to you." I held out the letter to her. She was taken aback by my sudden suggestion, her lips mouthing silent words as she hesitated to answer at all.

"W-well..." she let out a word at last. "Sure, but isn't this a breach of privacy...?" 

I allowed myself to let out an amused laugh, leaving Angelia confused for a brief moment. "Well, it's not a breach of privacy if I _let_ you read it, right?" 

"I suppose that's true..." she said as I saw her lips curl awkwardly. 

"Besides, I trust you. This is just a conversation between two soldiers anyway, so I don't see why not if I show the Princess its contents." I tried to explain it to her, though she's still hesitating. She eyed me carefully before speaking. 

"Are you sure? Won't Sharice be mad?" she asked, her tone now devoid of annoyance and replaced with genuine concern. I smiled but in my mind, I knew what she was getting at. 

She was way too kind for her own good. 

"Ah, she gets annoyed with every single thing, but she's reasonable. Especially if it's concerning me, so..." I trailed off, shrugging a bit before pushing the letter for her to grab. After a trivial exchange of looks as I insisted her to take it, she eventually did before settling down beside me.

"Read it with me." she demanded, slowly opening up the worn out envelope. Right from the start, I could already see Sharice's unladylike hand writing. There were many blots of ink splayed all around, but I gotten used to it already. Angelia was already reading the contents of the letter. I began to read it alongside her...

**Hey hey, Roxas!!!**

**First of all, about your last letter to me, it makes me really really happy you're getting along fine after The Hunt! Is the stuff still the same in the castle? Hope you aren't doing crap just because you're near royalty!! But I am a absolutely sure you aren't as bored as I am! Mom and Dad went on a business trip together for THE WHOLE MONTH, which leaves only me and my REAL brother...**

**It's a pain here at home. I can't wait to get back on the field with Armando and Doran! Thank the Sun for Dew Month! Three full weeks of vacation for everyone! Sucks to be you, hehehehe~**

**Also, very important thing! Can you tell the Princess you're going to have a day off on the 15th? It's my birthday and I really, REALLY want you to come celebrate with me, or whatever! I already told Armando and Doran, so BE THERE, OKAY!?  
**  
**Your Sister in Arms,  
Sharice Carterwell **

Angelia closed and handed the letter to me before squealing in delight. "She's such a good girl! She even invited you to her birthday! You must be dear to her, right?" she hummed as she excitedly jumped around.

"So can I go?" I asked, trying all I could to ignore her little sugar rush.

"Of course, you can! I'm sure you really want to go, right? I'll just tell my uncle to give you a day off. After all, you've been doing so much for me. It's unfair to not let you have a little fun outside the castle." I couldn't help but feel incredibly indebted once I heard her say those words out of her mouth. 

"R-Really!?" I beamed at her, failing to hold back the volume of my voice as I did so. This earned me a joyous giggle from Angelia as she nodded several times to ensure I got the point. 

"You deserve it. And besides, I've heard from Naya that you haven't gotten any vacation time since you started working, so please make this your first!" she brought her hands together and gave me one of her brightest smiles. 

"Have fun for me, okay~?"

I'll say it again and I can say it over and over, this girl is way too kind...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten whole days flew by without warning and it was already the day of the 15th. I had left the Sun Castle somewhere near noon and walked straight to the Solaris Sector. I didn't bother calling for a rune chariot. 

It seemed unnecessary to me.

However, I did leave behind a letter for Angelia before I left for the Solaris. After all, she was the one who gave me a chance like this in the first place, and I doubt I'll be able to let loose like this any time sooner. She also helped me think about the mandatory birthday present for Sharice, which was a wooden lance keychain I carved myself out of luxury iron wood the Princess magically had lying around her bedroom. 

That said, it's only fair that I have to let her know I left once she wakes up. Though I felt kinda bad for just leaving her to her own devices while I have fun outside. Even if it's just for today. 

Something about all of this feels off...

However, I merely shrugged the thought and moved on with my walk to the east sector. Unfortunately, I don't have the most stylish clothing in the whole kingdom. All I'm wearing for today are just the red undergarments, belt, greaves, and sabatons of my uniform along with the silk scarf. All of which are under St. Paula's white robe. 

It's not the best clothing choice, but with my wardrobe being limited to just my work uniform and armor, it'll have to do. 

I doubt Sharice even has the ability to nitpick my clothing style. 

The walk to Solaris shouldn't take long. It wasn't a distant walk, but it wasn't a short one either. But considering I have walked from the south end of the earth to the capitol, I'd say it was a shorter walk than anything for me. 

According to a letter from Sharice I received yesterday, our rendezvous spot was in front of the Solar Church. 

I'll be frank, I didn't exactly know why she would ask me to meet up in front of a place of worship, but I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it too much. After all, maybe I'm just thinking too much into it.

As I walked from the castle to the said gathering spot, the festive mood of the entire Sun Capitol really caught my attention. People were merrily singing in the streets, soldiers were off duty and were happily drinking away in nearby taverns, and even merchants have lowered their stingy prices just for Dew Month. The streets were decorated in colorful flags and banners that hung overhead the streets, much like the ones back in the castle at the start of the month. 

With all of that in mind, what was the reason for the extensive festivities? And for whom might it be? Regardless, I had a feeling I was about to find out sooner or later.

Arriving at the Solar Church, loud cheers and merry noises of the Capitol filled the air accompanied with comical music that wasn't too out of place. Balloons and confetti were flying everywhere, and laughter were as abundant as the people as they went from stall to stall in a fair in front of the church itself. 

I tried looking around the sea of heads in the fair, but I was unable to catch a glimpse of Sharice's pink hair. It was only when I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulders did I finally see the celebrant for today. Sharice was smiling widely. However, the arm that was conveniently placed around my shoulders did not belong to her. 

"Hey, Mr. Bodyguard! I hope you didn't forget about us, now?" Armando squeezed me in a head lock as I tried desperately to break loose.

"Why would you think that?" I retorted as I forcefully took his arms off my head. Without hurting him, of course...

"I dunno what goes on in that castle, but Shar told me it's quite something..." he dreamily said as he shrugged his shoulders, obviously either impressed or envious of my position. I half expected this, but I knew there was nothing I can do to avoid it.

"Hey! Don't make stuff up, you idiot! I told you it was boring!" Sharice immediately told Armando off as he pulled down on his left ear, effectively silencing his smug persona in an instant. I only took two steps back and laughed as Armando squirmed as he tried to break free of Sharice's grip on his ear. 

It didn't take long until his ear was as red as a tomato. 

Even though I knew Sharice was strong, her and Armando's height difference made it look comical as all hell. I was even starting to feel bad about Armando as he began to beg to the birthday girl as if his life depended on it. 

"Okay, okay! Sor- SORRY, SHAR! SHARICE PLEASE!! Ow-" Sharice finally let him go, sending Armando stumbling backwards. He swiftly hid behind me, muttering 'scary devil' over and over again as he peered at her over my shoulder. She gave him a death glare before finally turning her attention to me. 

The way her glare at Armando was suddenly replaced with a cheery smile when she looked at me scared me for a moment. "Hey, bro!" she said with the widest grin she could offer me. I'm not going to lie, it was horrifying see that change. 

"Hello, sis..." I reached into my robe pocket, bringing out the keychain I carved out for her. I fumbled in my pockets for a bit as I almost pricked my own finger trying to get the damn thing out. "Happy Birthday!" was all I could say before giving her the wooden lance. 

" **A MINI LANCE KEYCHAIN!?** " she shouted at the top of her lungs as her eyes beamed at the keychain in her hands. She looked like a kid who just received their first bit of candy from a shop, and it looked cute despite the fact that she's the strongest lancer I know. 

Well, everything about Sharice was as cute as a little girl. However, her height wasn't something she could boast about. She sticks out like a sore thumb in a group in which everyone had the average height. 

That's the only thing she's insecure about. Everything else? Well, she can beat anyone in everything else. Enough said.

"Where did you even get this!?" she held out the keychain in front of her, her eyes completely locked unto it and filled with glee. I could physically feel the excitement oozing out from her small stature. For a girl that barely covers my shoulder, the amount of energy going through her still manages to surprise me to this day. 

But that was to be expected. After all, this was Sharice Carterwell.

"Mom and Dad haven't even seen anything like this before!!"

"Oh, I carved it myself. It's no big deal, really..." I gave her a smile. Sharice immediately attached the keychain unto her belt pouch around her clothing.

Apparently Sharice had decided to wear a vanilla colored sleeveless shirt with a brown skirt that was roughly cut above her knees that didn't exactly fit her look as a normal girl. She had the same idea as me as she wore the belt of the standard army uniform, along with a bit of armor on herself. She wore one shoulder pad on her left shoulder, her metal gauntlets accompanied by forearm bracers, as well as her iron greaves and plate sabatons. It was the same thing with Armando, except the only armor he wore were his rusted metal sabatons. 

Looking at both of them, something was lingering at the back of my mind...

"Where's Doran?" I asked out loud, bringing the cowering Armando back to his regular senses. The birthday girl only groaned in annoyance as she ignored Armando's smug look at her direction. She turned away, admiring the gift I gave her in secret. 

"Doran should be here by now. He said he was going to the loo, dunno what's taking him so long..." Armando decided to answer. 

I have a feeling that this wasn't going to end well if Armando kept up his act. He wasn't here for himself, and I honestly think he has forgotten why we're here in the first place. Sharice acting strange even after me giving her my gift was getting to me. 

Grabbing a hold of Armando's shoulder, I brought him closer to me before whispering in his ear with the most terrified tone I could have, "Have you given Sharice anything, yet?" To my absolute horror, Armando slowly shook his head as my eyes bore into his soul.

"Are you an idiot!?" I yelled in a whisper. My hand found itself grabbing unto nothing. Armando managed to slip out of my grasp. To think he would give her a bad time on her birthday of all things makes me worried about how this day would go on from here. 

He sighed in defeat, his hand reaching for his nape as he turned away from me. After staring at nothing in particular for an uncomfortable amount of time, he sighed as he walked right on over to Sharice.

I have a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but I also felt like intervening wasn't a good idea. In the end, I just stood there and watched as the storm began to uncurl itself. Bringing two fingers to both my ears, I welcomed the silence as I waited for them to finish.

Armando and Sharice talked awkwardly for the next few moments. Within literal seconds, she grabbed Armando's right ear and dragged him around us. The look on her face told me that she was obviously incredibly pissed at whatever he said to her. I couldn't hear him, but I knew he was already pleading for his life. Sharice wasn't too keen on letting him go just yet, and I could only pity him as his face was already flushed in red. 

As soon as I caught a glimpse of Doran walking over toward us, I then removed the fingers covering my ears; bringing in the delight sense of sound once more. Shifting over to his direction, I quickly greeted him as I tried to dutifully ignore Sharice and Armando altogether. The only sounds I heard at that moment were Armando's pained howls, Sharice's rapid fire scolding, and Doran's whimpers as he fails to try to get them both off of each other. 

I only stood there as my mind went through the works as to how I was able to meet these people in the first place.

After a long argument and calming Sharice for twenty or so minutes, we were on our way to the fair. The stalls were neat and orderly, and most of them didn't compare to the stalls back at Corona. Some of them had food, some had souvenirs, others were game stalls that had cheap gimmicks only kids would fall for.

Unfortunately, all three of us were subjects to the whims of Sharice Carterwell for the rest of the day thanks to a tiny mistake of Sir Armando Gallard himself. That meant we were forced to do every single thing that caught her attention, and we could only stay quiet as we did all that she asked. 

Not that I didn't particularly hated it. In fact, I quite enjoyed the games she was interested in. We tore through every game she wanted to participate in and soon enough, an exhausted Sharice decided to stop near the sector park to get some food. 

"Shar is killing us..." blood rushed through my veins the moment I heard Armando's voice complain from behind us.

"All thanks to you, dumbass. Why the hell did you expect her to do anything for you!?" 

"It's a birthday! Give me a break!" Armando threw his arms into the air in frustration, but admitted defeat before sitting down on a park bench.

"Whatever..." I took a seat on the bench opposite to him as we waited for Sharice to come to us with the food from the nearest food stall. By some miracle from the Sun, she was the one who graciously decided to get food for all of us, even though it should be us to get food for _her_. 

Well, in any case, I'm not complaining whatsoever. If anything, Doran seemed to deserve the break more out of all of us. Sure me and Armando were tired, but he was the one that hauled all the prizes Sharice won from the game stalls. He plopped down next to Armando as he allowed himself to rest under the warm rays of the Sun. It was now a few hours after noon, and we were starving. 

I didn't even get to eat breakfast back at the castle. 

Once again, I couldn't see Sharice anywhere and I had to assume she must be on her way with our lunches. My stomach rumbled as I tried to not think about food as the seconds go by. What's taking her so long? Should I actually go and look for her? 

But my questions were immediately answered as the girl in question was now walking toward the four of us with four large sandwiches wrapped in a bag. Armando started drooling as she saw her present the sandwiches to our faces. 

"Tada~ Here you go, you lazy numbnuts!" she threw each of us sandwiches before sitting next to me. Calling these sandwiches large was a bit of an understatement considering a large sandwich could fit in my hand. These were about as tall as the length of my hand, and just thinking about makes my stomach drop. 

"Sis, are you serious about this...?" Even after examining the sandwich from different angles, it was still hard to believe that I could finish everything at once. Glancing over to Sharice, she didn't even answer my question as she already started to chow down on this monstrosity of a sandwich. 

With a smile on her face, even!

Hesitation ran through my body as I gulped down a lump on my throat as I stared down onto my supposed meal and lunch. However, seeing both Armando and Doran wolfing down the sandwich as if they hadn't eaten for days made me even more uncomfortable. But as my stomach rumbled one last time, I had to do what had to be done. 

I carefully unwrapped the sandwich, and I'm immediately blown away by an aroma I never even smelled before. Taking in deep breaths, it was hard to describe it what it was but if there was one word that I would use to describe the scent of this sandwich, it would be 'enticing.' I took a leap of faith as I plunged my teeth into the soft bread of the damn thing. Flavors invaded my mind and one moment later, I found myself with an empty sandwich wrapper in my hands with a full stomach. It was hard to even straighten my back after that meal, and I couldn't control my constant burping with every passing moment. 

I think I lost my train of thought during all that...

My attention was caught by Sharice, who grabbed my head by my hair and forced me to look straight at her. "You alright, bro?" her tone was concerned, although my brows narrowed as her grip on me became uncomfortable. All three of them wore the exact same expression as they stared at me. 

"Hey, Roxas, you fallen asleep or what?" asked a concerned Armando. 

Looks like we've wasted time here. 

The Sun was now far from the highest point, and it was a bit more until it begins to brush upon the rooftops of the Ignis sector houses. The sky was slowly but surely turning orange. Sunset was near, and so was the ending to Sharice's birthday. 

"Ugh..." my legs felt like they weren't giving much strength than I expected. It didn't take long until I fell down unto the concrete floor. Searing pain smothered the left side of my body. I was then pulled up as I tried to stand on my feet. I looked to my right, Sharice was supporting the weight of my body. 

"Roxas...!" Sharice struggled as she carried me. Strength soon returned, and I was able to stand again. I tried walking several steps away from her, only to fall down unto my knees. My legs were now heavier than usual, but it was doable.

Hurried footsteps made their way toward me, along with the sight of Sharice pulling me up once again. "It's fine, sis. I can walk..." I tried to tell her off. She glared at me for a moment. but soon she only gave me a pout before allowing me to walk on my own, but I doubt she was convinced by me. 

This girl was really acting strange. 

"Hey, guys? The afternoon show at the theater is about to start. Should we go?" Doran threw his thumbs toward east, his face was anxious yet excited for something. 

Afternoon show?

"Oh, yeah! Come on, Shar. I bought tickets for all of us." Armando pulled out four identical looking pieces of parchment from his belt pouch before handing one to me. It was a ticket for the 'A Retelling of a Tale: King William.' 

It seems we're going to a theater play.

I looked over at Sharice; she wasn't as excited as Doran or Armando. That's probably because she's worried about me not being able to walk. I'm not going to lie, I was still feeling a bit groggy from the sandwich. 

Just what was in that sandwich!? If they wanted to kill their customers, they would've succeeded. 

Regardless, a smile was plastered on her face as she realized what we were going to do. "Oh, oh!" Sharice started jumping up and down in anticipation. "I know this play!"she said before running ahead of the group. Doran gave us a pained look on his face before all three of us chased after her into the sector streets. 

After several minutes of both running around the entire Solaris sector to just find Sharice, we stood in front of a crowded line toward the auditorium near the East Gate. The line was filled with starry eyed children and tired adults who came from the fair earlier. Meanwhile my friends were doing their own things. Sharice kept bobbing up and down like a little girl, while Armando and Doran were chatting about other things I didn't find interesting.

I found the line wait to be interesting all on its own. 

The line line slowly trimmed away and we were slowly advancing toward the entrance of the auditorium itself. Not much time had passed and we were already inside. Bright rune lanterns filled the building as several banners depicting the theater play were put out as decorations. A worker of the auditorium stopped us and told us to present out tickets. One by one, we made our way through another door and into a rune filled hall. We then found ourselves into a larger room that was lined with seats and a stage with dark velvet curtains at the end of the room. Armando and Doran fell silent, and Sharice was now calmer than she was outside, though her breathing was still heavy. Her eyes darted everywhere as she took in the marvel that was the royal auditorium. 

I was genuinely surprised that this royal building was open to the public, though I'm sure it was only for a limited time. 

We took our seats somewhere in the middle of the room and waited for the play to start. Everyone else that came into the auditorium was surprisingly well mannered as they took their seats in silence as everyone else was already in their seats, waiting anxiously for the play. We didn't wait long, fortunately, as the curtains rose and the bright rune lights dimmed as our focus was centered on the stage itself. I could no longer see my companions, but I know their eyes were also glued to where I was looking at.

It was a silent play, only accompanied by an orchestra in front of the stage. King William looked a lot like Angelia, with golden blonde hair and green eyes, he looked confident through and through. Accompanying him was a younger Dylan Levon, having the exact same charisma as the real one. King William and Dylan heroically answered the call of Flaron. They drove back the desert forces from the village, defending innocent civilians and avenging the deaths of their loved ones. They wept and they mourned among the masses. They carried their duty with utmost diligence. The final act was them chasing the stragglers on the Poleva Desert Borders. King William was met with a prisoner of war. Little did he know that it would be his last moments. The prisoner slashed at him, causing the King to fall to his knees and slowly bleed out right before his killer revealed himself as an assassin sent by the monarchs of the Desert. Dylan single-handedly drove back the entire forces before tending to his dying King. Instead of cursing his assassin, he only thought of his brother and daughter with his only regret to be leaving them behind earlier than he would've wished. 

"Man, was that amazing or what!? Can't believe all that happened in real life!" the cheered yells of Armando continued to echo through the night as the four of us exited the auditorium along with the parting crowd. We were practically shoulder to shoulder, so it wasn't hard to get separated from each other. 

It seems the play took a while, as the Sun had already set by the time it ended. What's more, it did get rather chilly. How many hours had we spent in there? It's honestly terrifying how time flew so quickly today. First the sandwich, now this?

"You really think that? If I were to guess, half of those things didn't even happen! You do realize that King William didn't die in the Desert Border, right!?" Doran argued as he crossed his arms. He was clearly unimpressed by the play as a whole. 

I thought it was pretty good; emotional even. 

Armando, on the other hand, wasn't taking that for an answer. "Are you being dense, Doran!? Are you doubting the royal history!? That kind of thing is called, 'treason' and you know it!"

"What!? I'm being critical here! I'm just saying the play was not up to realistic standards!"

"Oh! Oh! You're committing treason all right! You're a soldier, too, so it's straight to the dungeon for you! How can you betray the country you swore your life to, you oaf!?" Armando tried to do fake tears, but ended up with a weird and distorted face that looked constipated more than anything. 

"Oaf? Who're you calling oaf!? I'm being realistic here, you numbnut! I wasn't the one who forgot to give Sharice her birthday gift earlier!"

This was getting annoying real fast. "Can you guys knock it off? It's just a play, you two..." Both of them opened their mouths to argue back, but no such sound came out. I'm glad they're still reasonable. Armando physically shivered, turning to Sharice. 

"Hey, Shar, it's been a great day, but I have to go. Catch both of y'all later!" He said to both Sharice and Doran before turning to me. "Catch ya sooner, bodyguard boy!" Armando gave me a classical wink before disappearing into the crowded sector street. 

Doran was awkwardly scratching his head as he anxiously moved to Sharice. "I gotta go too, Shar. My wife's waiting for me at home. I'll see you next week, alright?" Doran hugged her tightly before walking into the folds of people, never once turning back. 

Now, it was only me and Sharice. She was being awfully quiet for a long period of time, and I was getting worried. We only stood there, with her blankly staring at nothing. This girl was a ball of sunshine a few hours ago and now this happens? Was she tired? I mean, she has to be. We've been out in the Capitol for, I think, almost eight hours. Surely she must be exhausted. 

However, the frown on her face and the desolate look in her eyes told me otherwise. She wasn't tired; she was scared. But of what, exactly? It seems this looks like something only I could fix, but I'm uncertain if I can. 

Whatever the case this was the sister I chose, and I'll be that brother she deserves. 

"Why are you acting weird today, sis? I thought you'd be happy with us here." I finally broke the ice. I wasn't going to sit here and let her give me the silent treatment. 

Sharice hesitated for a second, but yielded as she let out a droning sigh before answering. "Yeah, I am, but I kinda thought you'd hate me..." 

What? What sort of thoughts does this girl have? 

"Hate you? What are you talking about? What'd you think you did?"

"The sandwich..." she mumbled in a whisper that I barely even heard her through the sounds of the crowd around us. Are you kidding me? You were upset for the whole time because of a _sandwich_!? 

"Really, now? Please tell me you're joking, Sharice..." 

"I'm not..." she did not even try to look me in the eye as she said that. She actively avoided my gaze looking at me as we're having the conversation, and I couldn't help but feel amused and sad at the same time. 

"You think I'd hate you for _that_?"

"Well, yeah..." she looked away as she mumbled one more time. I see, so that's how it is...

"Stop being stupid, sis. What made you think that way, anyway?" Whether this girl was being serious or not, I wasn't going to tolerate her bad mood any longer. If anything, I'll give her a good reason not to have it in the first place. 

Besides, it didn't suit her...

"I've never had friends before, okay!?" her voice echoed through the sector street. Luckily for her, there weren't many people around to have caught her yelling at me. "I just... don't wanna be alone..." she was on the verge of crying. 

I couldn't exactly take it anymore. Sharice was being ridiculous as all hell, and it felt weird seeing her like this. Perhaps this was a side I didn't know of? Ah, screw it. This wasn't Sharice, and I don't like it. 

Not one bit...

"Oh, you dumbass... As much as I hate the fact that you're annoying as all hell, I couldn't replace you. Even if we're not related, I wouldn't find a better sister than you." I said in the most sincere fashion that was fit for her. 

In other words, sarcasm... 

"Believe me. If you don't, I'll slap you until you get a scar on your cheek, okay?" I gave her a condescending smile.

Finally, this earned me an elbow to the head and a pissed off little demon I call Sharice Carterwell. "I'm trying to be open with you, you dumbass! You think my sadness is funny!? You think I'm weak!?"

A smile crept up on my cheeks. The return of her usual self rubbed off on me, as I even ignored the searing pain that was on my temple. I couldn't contain my happiness as I laughed it all out. "That's my sister..." 

She crossed her arms and turned away. "Whatever! I'm hope you had fun today!"

"I did, sis, I did..." 

"Well, you better enjoy the night with me while it lasts, 'cuz I doubt you'll be having fun tomorrow!" 

"What? Why? What's going to happen tomorrow?" even though I spoke the truth, Sharice only gave me a puzzled look. It was almost as if she wasn't believing what I was saying. 

"Haah!? You mean you don't know about tomorrow!?"

"What? What about tomorrow?"

"You do realize today is the 15th of Dew Month, right?"

"Yeah? So what happens on the 16th?" I asked her in full curiosity and sincerity, because I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Instead of an answer, she lost all emotion on her face. She looked disappointed than anything. 

"Are you being stupid, Roxas?" she asked, her voice devoid of any feeling in it. 

"No...? What makes you think that?" I raised a single eyebrow. Now it's my turn to be confused. 

"What!? So you don't know about tomorrow!?"

"What!? Just tell me! Get to the point!"

"Where were you born, Roxas!?" What? What the hell? What sort of answer was that!? This is getting even more ridiculous by the second. 

"In Paradise Prairie? Away from the capitol?"

She fell silent for a moment, as if she was hit on the head with a blunt object. "Oh, right..."

"So!? What's going to happen tomorrow, Sharice!?" she was at her limit. 

"Tomorrow is the Princess's 18th birthday!"

Wait, hold on a second... "What did you say?"

"I said what I said. Tomorrow is the Princess's birthday." I'm sure I'm not hearing this right. It can't be possible. No, it surely can't be. Angelia didn't even mention it to me. She didn't even talk about it this month, she acted as if nothing of note was going to happen. 

That, or I'm just blind to everything before this very moment. 

A pit in my stomach grew as the thoughts of Angelia celebrating her birthday tomorrow sunk in.  
The reason why people were in such a festive mood.  
The reason why said festivities lasted more than a week.  
Was it all for Princess Angelia's birthday tomorrow?

A part of me was completely excited for it, but other one was not. I feel like throwing up the more I think about it. Even though I want to say that I feel like I'm a failure as a friend to her, deep in my heart, I knew the exact reason why I'm feeling this way. 

I did not have a gift ready for her. 

All the time I spent thinking about a perfect gift for Sharice would've also went into thinking about a gift for Angelia. But what would she want from a commoner like myself? She's the Princess of the country, what could she _not_ have? I wouldn't even doubt if she had everything in the entire continent in a room dedicated for her items somewhere in the castle.

What could she want?

What could she want!?

Is there even anything I can give her!?

A hand gripped me on my wrist. Sharice was staring at me with narrowed eyebrows. "What the hell are you thinking, brother?" She forcefully pulled both my hands off my head that it left red marks on my wrists. I didn't even realize I was clutching my head. 

"Huh?" she continued to stare at me, this time with a mix of annoyance and worry. "Ow... that hurt..." was the only thing I could say before I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek and the next thing I knew, I was staring my right.

Did she just slap me?

I brought my hand up to where she slapped me. "What the hell was that for!?"

"That's for being stupid! You're such a damn airhead sometimes! Get a grip, Roxas! Everyone knows Her Majesty's birthday! Even babies born here know of it!"

"Sorry for not being born in the capitol, then!" she only crossed her arms, shook her head slowly, and let out a frustrated groan before even looking at me with a serious face. 

"I know you're panicking, brother. Just take a look at yourself!" I remained silent. 

Sharice only groaned at the lack of response. "So, what are you gonna do now? I'm guessing this is a big deal to you?" she asked, her stare intensifying within seconds. 

"I don't know... I don't have a gift for her or anything."

Sharice fidgeted for a moment. Hesitation was drawn on her face as her body was getting more and more impatient. Whatever she was impatient with, I don't have a clue. After a few moments of staring at me with disappointed eyes, she let out a sigh. 

This time, her anger cooled off. She took out the wooden lance from her pouch, smiling as she did so.

"Listen, Roxas..."

"Yeah?"

She cleared her throat. "Since you went out of your way to make _this_ for me, let me return the favor..."

"How exactly? You do realize I'm in a pinch, right?"

"I know that! That's why I'm repaying you right now! You don't have a gift for her, right!? Then come with me for a bit!" she grabbed me by the wrist before breaking into a run. She was fast, and I was forced to match her pace. The cold night air blasted onto our faces as we sprinted through the streets of Solaris. 

"Where are we going, sister!?"

"Mom and Dad's treasury! Did you forget, brother!? I am the eldest daughter of the Carterwell Merchants! I am confident as all hell there's something in there that the Princess herself doesn't even have!"

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas! Are you ready? Is the armor too uncomfortable for you?" Angelia kept pestering me through my own quarter door, but I really couldn't blame her for it. For the first time in my life, I was having trouble putting on my uniform. For her birthday, Regent Theodore had given me the regal edition of the standard Royal Infantry Armor. 

It was something that only the likes Colonel Levon would wear, and I'm hoping I'm never going to wear this thing again in my life. Aside from it being bulkier compared to the ones the normal Royal Infantry soldiers wore, just feeling my legs through the leggings proved to be irritatingly uncomfortable. 

"Just a second, Your Majesty!" I yelled in response as I tried to don the thick arm bracers of the armor set. I couldn't get a good grip on the armor piece, causing me to fumble more than what I would've liked. 

"Okay! I'll be waiting here!" 

Though I really did need time to wear this damn armor set, I didn't want to keep her waiting outside for a long while. So after miraculously strapping on the other arm bracer, I took the helm and placed it bluntly on my head. As much as I hated to do it, the cape on my back did not allow me to strap on my sword sheath on the back. 

The armor forced me to play its game, and I was given another reason to dislike it. 

After reluctantly strapping my blade on the left side of my waist, I was finally given the chance to stand up and take a good, long look at myself in the mirror. And frankly, it did not look half-bad. Sure this was the most uncomfortable armor set I had the utmost displeasure of wearing, but at least it did fit my build. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind wearing some of the armor pieces as part of my actual uniform once I do get back on the field, like the greaves and sabatons. 

That is if I get to keep it, of course...

Opening the door to my quarters, Angelia stood there and looked at me with starry eyes. I gave her a bow whilst she did her own curtsy. "You look great! I'm so glad uncle had given it to you!" 

"Thank you, Your Highness, but it isn't as comfortable as it looks..."

She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough." 

"As for you, Princess, you look amazing yourself."

"I'm glad you think so!" she did a little twirl, letting the skirt of her elegant dress follow her movements. Angelia wore a grand dress of white. It was, as expected, adorned with the Sun on her chest. The shape of the dress almost seemed like she was wearing the puffiest cloud in the sky.

"Perhaps we should head to the Grand Hall? I'm sure the guests are anxious to see you."

"Then let's not waste time, Roxas." 

"Lead the way, Your Majesty." 

Through the windows of the castle, the sky was already in the shade of twilight. Sunset was very near, and so is the climactic end to Angelia's birthday. Looking back, I couldn't quite believe that I actually lived through yesterday. I'm a bit more confident today thanks to Sharice's efforts, and it's thanks to her that I was able to sleep soundly last night. 

If she didn't decide to help me that time, I doubt I would've had the courage to look at Angelia's face today.

But now, I didn't have to worry about a single thing. As long as the Princess enjoys herself today, that's all the matters in the long run. Although I couldn't help but feel she's forcing herself to enjoy her birthday, and she's been wearing that same stressed grin on her face since morning.

Maybe she's realized something about her birthday? I wouldn't mind asking her about it later after the stuff that's about to happen in the Grand Hall. 

We walked through the East hall, past the royal garden, and through a larger hall. At the end of it was, without a doubt, the Grand Hall. Angelia's fast pace from earlier had slowed down to a slug crawl. She looked uneasy; her hands were trembling.

"Are you feeling well, Your Majesty?" she merely shook her head vigorously before plastering an obvious fake smile on her face. The smile that she perfected to reflect her true kindness inside her. I don't know whether to take pride in it, but I saw right through it. 

I suppose Naya or Sione Aldric would notice it, too.

She took a long, deep breath before walking forward. The gigantic doors opened to reveal the marvel that was the Grand Hall. It was unlike anything I've seen before. Everything about it was absolute perfection, and it was the perfect place for nobles of the highest caliber to be in. The music and chatter of the nobles had stopped as soon as Angelia stepped inside. All eyes turned to her, and each expression on their faces told a different story.

Admiration, Envy, Desire, Arrogance... They were all directed at her direction. Somehow, I didn't sit well with me at all. 

As she walked forward with perfect poise, I silently turned right and disappeared into the back end of the crowd of nobles. The music began again, this time playing a much more cheerful tone than the last. They all parted for the Princess as she made her way toward the thrones at the end of the hall. This time, Regent Theodore was not sitting on the elevated throne. 

Today was her special day, and she was deserving of it.

I slipped through the crowd and walked through a small doorway. I was to stand guard at the Grand Hall's secret balcony, and I was only to watch from afar. I was not to disrupt the gathering with my presence, and only intervene when need be. 

I climbed the stairs toward the balcony, and soon enough, I was already watching the gathering from a great height. However, 'a great height' wouldn't exactly be the perfect words to describe where I am. The balcony was merely a few meters high on the right side of the hall, but it was blanketed by a transparent white cloth. From outside, it would only look like it was part of the marble pillars that adorned the hall itself, camouflaging the guard balcony from sight. 

The only way to know that there even was a secret balcony to begin with was if you already knew of it, or if you actively searched for it. In this case, the latter would've been harder to do. 

Thankfully, there was already a chair for me to sit on. I'm glad Angelia actually acknowledged my complaints. I took a seat on the comfortable, and quite expensive, royal chair and watched the gathering unfold from here.

The cheers of the crowd were muffled by the cloth; it was hard to hear anything at all. I could lift up the cloth, but then I would be discovered. I merely sat back and did all I could to try and understand what they were saying. Unfortunately, even after putting it my all, the cloth made it impossible for me to truly decipher the words of the person speaking in front of all of the nobles. On the plus side, it was only Regent Theodore who did most of the talking, so I didn't have to worry about what other people had in mind. 

He droned on for a while, and it was not getting any interesting the longer it happened. I was honestly getting bored just sitting here and doing nothing, but it is what it is. I'm here to protect, not to have fun. In the end, I sat back and tried to be comfortable as much as I can.

As Theodore's speech came to a close, the nobles then burst into cheers and applause as the rune lights of the hall began to dim. A strong rune light shone down from the ceiling and focused only on Angelia, who stood up and walked toward the center of the room. Greeting her in the middle was a tall noble who offered a hand to her. As expected, she accepted and began to dance. It was a slow start, but they began to glide across the hall effortlessly. He guided her and supported her spins, catching her whenever she strays too far. Their feet moved in unison, and it was almost hypnotic. The music became louder and louder, and I was on the edge of my seat. Their motions quickened to the pace of the music, but never once did they lose the sense of elegance and mastery. As the music came to a close, they embraced. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, but the applause followed after. Every single noble in the hall was awestruck. Including me. The spotlight had faded and the lights brightened once more as they parted from each other. Aside from knowing how to play musical instruments, I'm surprised she knew how to dance. 

It seems this is what happens when you're locked up in the castle all your life.

She returned to her throne and a few nobles had lined up in front of her to give her their gifts in boxes. I couldn't see most of them as she bowed and gave it to a soldier to bring to her room before taking another. One by one, she expressed her gratitude toward them before sending them away. It wasn't long until every noble had already given the Princess their gifts. 

After that, nothing of note happened. The nobles of the room began to socialize and it didn't take long before folks decided to flock up on the Princess. One male noble after another, they didn't hold up a decent conversation with her. However, she talked with one noble longer than the ones that tried to speak with her. It was the same man who I've technically met on the night before being assigned as her bodyguard.

Ace Aldric, was it? If I were to guess, he would be Sione Aldric's brother. I can't exactly blame Angelia for approaching him, I would be worried about my friend too. Whatever illness she is suffering from right now, I hope she can make a full recovery soon.

Their conversation ended soon afterward as Regent Theodore gave his closing remarks. Or, what I think are his closing remarks anyway. The entire hall was filled with relieved murmurs and satisfied grins, and it was time for the day to finally end for the rest of them. 

For her, however, I doubt the end of the night will be near. 

Once again, the crowd parted to make way for the Carlos family. This time, Angelia was leading the way as both of them exited the Grand Hall. That served as the cue for my shift to end, and so I raced down to accompany her to her quarters. I took a different passage this time, and that lead me straight outside the hall itself and into the hallway where she and Regent Theodore were having a decent conversation with each other. With each step, my armor had echoed through the halls and they eventually took notice of me. Once I was near them, I knelt down before the both of them. 

"Rise, soldier." ordered Regent Theodore. His voice was hoarse and deep, and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to get shouted at by him. Authority was seeping out of him as he stared at me with a blank smile, in contrast to Angelia's kind one. His gaze sent chills down my spine, but I tried not to show myself shivering in his presence.

"It is best you return to your room, Angelia. Good night, and happy birthday..." he offered her a warm smile. She, in return, had jumped to embrace him. This took him by surprise, but he soon returned the hug with one arm. 

"Thank you, uncle. Good night!" they broke off and she made her way toward me. "Shall we go, Roxas?"

I bowed in silence as she took my arm before walking back to her quarters. As we walked back, she was completely embracing my arm as if she was dependent on it. Her head rested on my shoulder as she hummed along the way. I remained silent as possible. The castle was pretty desolate for this hour, but I didn't mind the silence. It was comfortable, and if Angelia wasn't complaining, I don't have a reason to.

Eventually, we arrived at her quarters. She, at long last, let go of my arm before jumping unto her bed and squealing into her pillow, ignoring the large pile of gifts that was right next to her bed. A smile crept up on my cheeks. 

Her antics never fail to amuse me.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood..." I said to her whilst I took off every bit of armor on me except the greaves and sabatons. Though I did get used to the shoes, the cuirass and pauldrons were just overkill and way too uncomfortable. I laid them down near the door, so as to not forget them once I decide to leave. 

"Was it because of the noble you danced with?" I asked in an amused tone. 

"Cecil Vincent? I don't like him. He's much too uptight for me..."

I raised an eyebrow. Now, I'm simply curious. "Then what was the reason?"

"Dear Sione is getting better! Isn't that great!?" one doesn't need to be a genius for them to know the joy and relief that was evident on Angelia's face. It seems that this is the news she's been aching to hear all this time. 

"I suppose it is..." I mumbled back, turning away as I did so. My thoughts could wandered elsewhere. 

I suppose my time here will soon come to an end, but where do I go from here? I don't have to worry about my pay, since I have already enough stashed up over the course of the month. I wonder if I can go back and join the three of them back in the infantry posts? I'm sure Sharice will be thrilled to see me back there. 

That being said, with void season right around the corner, it's too damn risky to even try to get back to a normal company line. Either I go back to Acies, or I go work for the army somewhere secluded. 

A hand was on my shoulder. Instincts kicked into gear as I reached for the sword on my back that wasn't there. Instead, Angelia was now hovering in front of me. Her joy from earlier now replaced with worry. 

"Angelia?" 

"Roxas...? You're not upset, are you?" she asked as she sat down beside me on my right. Upset? Me? Right now? It just cannot be. "What? What makes you think that?" I answered her, letting out a small chuckle. 

She shot me a dissatisfied look as she groaned. "You looked away!" 

"What of it? It doesn't mean anything..."

"No! It means you're not thrilled as me!" I suppose I can't blame her for worrying about me. I shouldn't have dropped the mood with my silence. "You're thinking too much into this, Princess." 

"In that case... what were you thinking about?" she shifted her body, turning to full face me. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her carefully. 

"What's this now?"

"I'm curious. Would you humor me?" she pleaded in a soft tone. It was next to impossible to deny her her wishes. 

"Sure...?" I said mindlessly as her lips curled into a smile. "Then would you mind telling me why?"

"Hmm... Alright, then." 

"Your Princess is listening~" she hummed, but she was visibly shivering from the anticipation. 

"I'm just wondering what will come next after I'm done here." I decided to tell her the truth after a long pause. I didn't see any reason not to tell her. The time will come that I'll leave her side as her bodyguard, and I'm sure she would also be wondering that as well.

Angelia didn't respond immediately. Like me, it seems she settled down with her thoughts in silence. Eventually, she let out a dead chuckle as she spoke. "I see... It's funny, really."

"What is?"

"I'd nearly forgot you're just a temporary substitute." Considering how much time I spend with her, it's no doubt that she would think that way. I wouldn't blame her. I feel the same way about this whole fiasco.

"I'd almost forgotten that myself..." 

"Are you worried...?" she asked again. Her voice was now just a mere whisper. 

"Not particularly... just simply wondering, that's all."

"Wherever you go next, I'm sure you'll do great."

"You think so, Your Majesty?" I turned to her. 

"I know so. You've already done a great job being my bodyguard! I'm certain that you'll also do the same as a soldier." a genuine smile graced her face. There's no reason to doubt her. However, it's also fair that I get to do the same with her. 

"I appreciate the thought... but let me return the question to you."

"Roxas?" her kindness turned to worry for a moment, but ultimately, she was curious. 

"Are you worried about the future? I'm simply asking..."

Angelia heaved a heavy sigh before speaking once more. "Do you want me to be honest...?" I simply nodded at her. There was no reason for her to lie to me. Or rather, I don't want her to lie to me. 

"To tell you the truth, I..." she hesitated. "I'm not sure... Now that I'm eighteen years old, it's probably time I prepare for my duties as Queen in the future."

"A Queen, huh?" I wondered out loud. So this is what she faces in the future? I'll be frank, even just thinking about it scares me. I can't understand the scale of her situation, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her.

"Yes. It is my father's will, and I will do all I can to live up to it." 

"I can't fathom how important that must be. It sounds like a tough road to take." I muttered the truth in my heart. 

"But it is one I have no choice _but to take..._ I'm not even sure what the future holds, and it scares me." her voice cracked. 

"What if I fail the Kingdom? What if I'm not up to the task of being Queen? What if the people dislike serving under me...?" she stopped and buried her head in her arms. These doubts of hers, they're way too familiar. 

I spoke without thinking. "Whatever the case, Queen or not, I'd be happy to serve you..." I don't know where these words came from, but they sounded true. In any case, I don't want to take them back either way. 

"Would you...?"

"I would..."

A small smile crept up on her cheeks. "That's a comforting thought..."

"At least we now know we're both wondering about the future." 

"I suppose that's true. Will you still be my servant even if I fail as a Queen?"

"You don't even have to ask. Trust me, I'll be there..."

"Hmm..." her face turned into a frown for a moment, but relaxed in the end. 

"Okay, I trust you..."

The mood died down again. Well, this is no good. I suppose I need to find a way to make her take her mind off things for now. Luckily, there was a way and it was closer than I would've expected it would be. 

"Hey Angelia, aren't you going to open those?" I pointed at the stash of birthday gifts on the right side of her bed. Her face instantly lit up before making her way toward the gift pile. The serious mood from earlier had disappeared immediately as she stood in the middle of it all. 

Well, that's one way to change her mood...

Boxes of different colors and sizes were splayed all around the room. I couldn't quite imagine what these nobles would even give the Princess, but I'd soon find out. Angelia sat down in the very middle as she surrounded herself with her presents. "Please open them with me, Roxas!" she told me before opening up one small gift. She took out the object inside and held out a jewel encrusted ring that looked painful to even wear on one's fingers.

"Um... Roxas?" she turned to me with the ring on the palm of her hand. "What do you think?"

"I think that doesn't look even remotely good..." Angelia mumbled something before placing the ring back inside its box and setting it aside. She reached out for another box before opening it immediately afterwards. "On to more gifts, I suppose..." 

"Princess?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Out of curiosity, do the people who gave you gifts tonight know you personally?" 

She had stopped unwrapping for a few seconds before answering back. "Unfortunately, no..." she said, sadness filling the tone of her voice. 

One by one, we unwrapped tonight's pile of disappointment. At first, I didn't exactly understand why she wouldn't be thrilled to have presents on her birthday, because I don't exactly have birthdays myself, but I found out why the more I unwrapped these presents for her.

All of these objects didn't have sentimental value.

She received two rings, the other one being much more uncomfortable than the first, a golden goblet whose purpose _wasn't_ to serve cold drinks, two sets of dreadful looking high heels that didn't suit her, a single teacup, a bracelet that looked really painful, and a fishing pole.

A damn fishing pole.

Angelia heaved a sigh. Her good mood that came from the news of Sione Aldric was now gone. Even as she looks around the gifts the nobles had given her, not even an ounce of happiness was found on her face since.

"Thank you for opening all of these, Roxas." she gave me a smile before standing up, carrying the empty boxes to another spot in her room. Before I could even begin to help her with it, she grabbed me by my wrist and stopped me. "You can go back to your quarters now. I'll clean up..."

I know she doesn't like to burden people with a situation involving herself, but this is just ridiculous. Besides, I wasn't going to sit here and let her end the night of her 18th birthday on a sour note. 

Angelia deserves better...

"Hey, Angelia... Would you close your eyes for a bit?" she instantly shot me a confused look. She brought her arms close to her chest as she slowly backed away. 

"W-what!? What are you going to do...?" she mumbled as her face was graced with a red tint. 

"I'm not going to do anything strange, I promise!" Damn, I should be more subtle with my wording. Thankfully, she calmed down a bit and her arms were now crossed in front of her chest. 

"You promise...?" she said. She was still doubting me, evident with the narrowed eyebrows on her face. 

"I promise..." 

She took a deep breath before finally deciding to trust me. "Okay..." she soon closed her eyes. All that was left was for me to do what I'm supposed to do. I took out a pendant from the pocket of my uniform. It was a diamond shaped gem that matched the exact color of Angelia's eyes: a delicate light emerald that almost fades to gold from a distance. 

To think Sharice had a pendant with a gem like this, one that even matches the color of her eyes, it's almost too surreal to even be possible. But here I am, about to put this pendant around her neck.

I took three steps forward until I was in front of her. Taking the tiny hooks of the pendant between my fingers, I moved forward and threw my arms around her for me to lock it behind her neck. The scent of lavender overwhelmed me, and she lightly flinched at my touch. After making sure that it was locked, I let the pendant fall. 

As expected, the green gem rested on her chest.

I slowly backed away before anything could happen. "You can open your eyes, now." As she did, the moment she looked down was also the moment positivity had returned to her face. It was a mixture of shock and absolute joy.

"How did you even... Roxas! You didn't have to get this for me!" she smiled wide as she grasped the gem between her fingers. Her eyes were twinkling with wonder the longer she stared at it. 

"I stumbled upon this on pure luck, mind you..." I lied. "It's no big deal. Besides, it would just be rude of me if I didn't get you anything on _your_ birthday of all things."

"Oh, thank you so much, Roxas! How can this night be any better...?" she trailed off. 

I think she merely said that to emphasize the value of my gift to her. However, I did have a vague idea on how I might make that possible...

"Angelia?" I approached her. She fell silent as I offer her my hand with a bow. "I know I'm not Cecil Vincent and I'm also not a great dancer, but may I please have this dance? I would be honored..." 

She took several moments before she even realized what I was trying to do. Once she did, a wide smile graced her lips as she desperately tried to contain her giggling in front of me. Hell, even I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with her. As her laughter faded, her smile grew wider as she looked at me in the eyes. 

"Of course..." she simply said as she placed her hand on mine. 

I pulled her close, and the first thing that came into my mind was her scent of lavender. I dutifully placed my hand on her waist as my fingers interlaced with hers in my other one. And then, we slowly moved.

It wasn't at all graceful, and I struggled to keep up with her. 

"Sorry..." I mumbled as I missed a step.   
"Damn..." I missed another.  
"Forgive me..." and another.

Angelia simply giggled to her heart's content, even as I continuously failed in her presence. She eventually let go and decided to wrap her arms around me. "How about this...?" instead of how Cecil held her earlier, she simply brought me into an embrace. I wanted to argue, but I gave up. It didn't make much sense to ruin this any further. So, I returned the hug and brought her closer to me. 

In the end, she comfortably rested her head on my chest while we slowly danced to the music that was absent from the room.

"Happy Birthday, Angelia..."


	32. Departure

**18th of Dew Month**   
**Sun Castle, Warden's Quarters**

I really wanted to say that it was going to be a typical day but unfortunately, a single knock on the door this morning changed everything. 

I opened the door and saw the towering figure of Dylan Levon, just beyond the boundary of my door.

"Good morning, Colonel Levon. How may I help you?" I nonchalantly greeted him as I gave a mock salute.

Fortunately for me, and everyone else for that matter, he tolerated such manners. If I were to do that to anyone else, I'd be running around the entirety of the Capitol for fifty laps or more. 

"We have important matters to discuss, Private Von Zayne..." Colonel Levon's voice commanded authority as it echoed through the East Hall, even as he was merely standing in front of my quarter doors.

"Okay, I understand..." I said, taking two steps back before walking toward the fireplace where I was making tea for myself. I found it nostalgic to be making tea after so long, and after what happened all those years ago.

At least I've gotten better at it, I suppose...

"Come in, Colonel, make yourself comfortable." he mumbled something before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He settled his giant shield near the door and made his way to the dinner table.

Reeling back the chair from the table, he sat on it whilst holding a stern expression. He looked on edge. What could he possibly have for me?

Is it _that_? Is it already time? I wonder...

I took the pot of tea from the fireplace and immediately placed it down unto the dinner table above a damp cloth. "Would you like a cup of herbal tea, Colonel? I made it myself..." I wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer as I placed one of the tea cups down in front of me and pouring a bit of tea in for him. 

He tried his best to hide his expression, but he accepted the tea either way. His face relaxed once he took a sip and immediately faced me as I sat down on the chair in front of him, taking a sip of the tea for myself. "First and foremost, I suppose I'll need to inform you of the latest news."

"Latest news?"

"Sione Aldric will be returning to her post here by tomorrow morning. You will depart for your next post once she arrives. I have already told Her Majesty of this news." Ah, so I was right all along.

"Understandable." I answered after a long pause. I wasn't exactly surprised since I had already expected it would happen. But to think it would happen so soon? I wasn't ready for that. In any case, what would Angelia think of this? I sincerely hope she wouldn't be upset with my sudden leave.

"You're not the least bit surprised?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose not. I did expect my leave here once Dew Month had arrived. It was only a matter of time..."

"You're taking this awfully well. I'm quite impressed." he crossed his arms as he wore a small smile. However, I don't think he was happy for that matter.

I sure was hell wasn't...

"I appreciate it, but I was merely wondering 'when'. As for the 'where'..."

"I know, I know... but before that, there's something else I've been wondering all this time. Or, rather, what the army has been wondering all this time..."

"The entire army itself?"

He ignored my question and began speaking as normal. "I take you already know this but I'm going to ask for clarity: your condition did act up during The Hunt, yes?"

"Yes, it did..." I answered, trying not to be upset over something trivial.

"How was it? Did you lose control? Or rather did you experience anything major?" his eyes lit up as he pressed further, leaning forward a bit. It was strange seeing him give his undivided attention to my words, but I shrugged it off.

"Surprisingly, I didn't..." Looking back, I was in full control all the time. Even though the horde was large in number and that void season was nearing, I was surprised to even think I didn't fall into blood lust that time.

"I see." he sat back. He looked relieved, yet he was still on guard. I couldn't blame him, I'd be paranoid as well. However, even though I would start to think that this was a good thing, the possibility of me falling into it once again is still present.

"...but I can't risk it happening again. I need to do something about this, and quick." At this point, there would only be two options left for me: either I try to take control of this curse, or I would be cured of it.

I'd rather be cured than live with this my whole life...

"Ah, so I see you're thinking that as well." the Colonel nodded, looking somewhat satisfied.

Wait, you don't mean...?

"The cure for my condition?"

Much to my dismay, he only shook and hung his head in disappointment. "It's not so much as 'cure' since I have little knowledge on rune and soul magic, but some form of training. For others, it's life and death, but for you, it could be the key to taking control of that condition of yours..."

What...? What does he mean by that? From his words, this should be an opportunity for me. Although I had every right to hope for a way, any method that will help me in the long run, I didn't understand most of what he just said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch all that..."

"It's fine. The army's rune sorcerers have studied your condition all this time, and they have found a possible way to let you take control of that unnatural magic in your blood."

So this _is_ an opportunity, but not in the way I'd hope it would be. To think I hoped for a cure just a moment ago. Even just thinking about it is making me feel silly. However, I'd still take this. If there wasn't a cure, then at least make the pain stop.

"I'm listening..."

"Since you've already proven that your condition reacts when there are monsters around, we just need to put you in a place that has an abundance of such creatures." A high abundance of monsters in a single area?

Wait...

"You don't mean... Atlas? So you'll be sending me to an Atlas Operation...?"

The infamous Sun Kingdom Atlas Operation. Sending many soldiers to fend off monsters in a 15 month long expedition to research the true nature of said abominations of life. So far, it has little success, and the only ones that go there had nothing to lose.

It was the single, most dangerous operation the Kingdom of the Sun had ever come up with to the point where it was officially banned during King William's rule. Now that Regent Theodore had temporarily taken up the throne, I'm guessing that the operations continue without the knowledge of the public.

Colonel Levon begrudgingly nodded as he narrowed his brows. "Yes. The rune sorcerers' theory suggests that if you were to be exposed to a high number of monsters, there is a chance you'll be able to force your own will into the curse and make it act on your will alone."

"I'm sorry, but that's too risky... I don't even know if I can do it, or what will happen if I fail." I spoke my mind. There's simply so much I don't know that it's not even worth risking my life over.

However...

"Better in Atlas than let you sit in the middle of a company line and cause massive casualties because you couldn't control it."

"But-"

"I understand that there is a possibility of you going berserk, but it's the best chance we got. It's not just the safety of the entire Sun Army that's on the line, but your own well being..."

I remained silent. I think this is the time where I sit down and listen to reason...

"I treat every single soldier in the army as if they're family. We look out for each other, and seeing you struggling with yourself only makes me want to help you conquer your own dilemma."

I see...

"If there's any way that I can save you, this is the best possible way of doing it. I trust your abilities as a swordsman, and I trust that you're strong enough to survive this. If I didn't, I wouldn't have appointed you as Her Majesty's substitute bodyguard."

I wanted to argue, claw out of the hole I've dug myself in, that this wasn't the best possible way. But I couldn't. Why? It's because the Colonel spoke the truth. He read me like an open book, and laid all my intentions on the table. I want to make my own decisions, but this time, I think it's safe to follow his lead.

Or rather, I believe his way is the appropriate way.

There wasn't much argument to be had, after all. If I stay here, I'll be risking Sharice, Doran, Armando, Naya, Angelia, and everyone else because I can't control myself. If I go to Atlas, the only thing that's at risk is my own life.

It was a small price to pay to protect people you know.

It's a scary thought, and so much of myself doesn't want to be part of it. However, I'm willing to give it a shot.

"However, I'm not going to force you into this, Von Zayne. It's all up to you to-"

"I'll do it..."

"Pardon?"

"I'll do it. I'll go to Atlas. I may not get the chance like this again. I'm done running from this curse." I said in an air of confidence, although I was still scared from the bottom of my heart. A long silence had passed between us, until Colonel Levon broke it with a gentle smile.

"Then it's settled. Pack your belongings and prepare for departure tomorrow morning. A rune carrier will arrive by then." the authority returned to his voice as he gave off his command.

"Yes, sir!" I gave him a firm salute, only to be gestured to be at ease.

"Also, I believe it's best you tell the Princess herself that you'll be leaving for tomorrow."

"You didn't tell her yourself, Colonel?" I couldn't hold back the surprise in the moment, but he merely shrugged it off.

"No. I just think it's more appropriate if you break the ice with her."

"Understood..." I don't know what he meant by that, but it seems I've got no choice.

"I'll be on my way to inform the higher ups. Best of luck, Von Zayne, and may the Sun light your way." with a bow, he took up his shield and swiftly exited my quarters.

Silence greeted me once more. The embers from the fireplace had already died long ago, and I was soon left with a pit in my stomach. The peace that was supposed to be hanging above me was now replaced with a feeling I couldn't quite describe.

At long last, the silence left me with my thoughts yet again...

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Angelia was running through her wardrobe. Dresses were splayed across her room from the floor, to her furniture, everywhere for that matter. Meanwhile, I was sitting on a chair near a pile of rejected dresses as she held two dresses in each of her hands.

"Roxas! What do you think? Is this one too much?" she held out the one of her right. To be frank, it does look a little bit too exaggerated with all the loose laces on the top half compared to the one on her left, but considering it's Angelia, I'm sure she'll look great.

"Does it matter if I pick one? Everything looks good on you, either way..." I merely shrugged as I pointed at one of the rejected dresses from earlier.

Angelia narrowed her brows as she pouted. "Come on, Roxas... I need a better critique than that! Now, which one of these look good on me?" she held out the two dresses once more.

At this point, I completely ignored her question and began wondering out loud. "Would you mind telling me why you're doing all this? Aren't you always in the castle?"

Angelia only gave me the same disappointed look from just a few seconds ago. She heaved a heavy sigh before answering in her usual, sweet tone. "I'm eighteen, Roxas. Now that I'm an adult, I should be more involved with things happening around me. I can't just sit in my room and let uncle do all the work."

"And what does that have to do with your clothing choice?"

"I'll be making more public appearances, Roxas."

"Ah, I see, I see..." I nodded at her explanation. I have to give her credit. She does have the most convincing reasons. Even if I don't understand the real meaning of changing clothes, at least she sounds like she's being somewhat reasonable. 

All I have is my uniform and I'm already content with it. 

"Well, I'd pick that one. That looks nicer than the rest." I pointed at one of the dresses from the wardrobe that I was staring at for quite a while. If I had to choose one for her, that would be the one.

Angelia gave me a quizzical look before placing down the dresses in her hands and reaching in her wardrobe for my pick. She effortlessly pulled it out before presenting it to me.

It was a thin dress that accentuated the curves of her body. It was a white dress with the usual engravings of the Sun on it along with a long, transparent, jewel encrusted knee length skirt that supported the look of her fine legs and thin veiled forearm sleeves. Though it looked somewhat skimpy for her, it sure as hell was comfortable to look at, and I'm confident that it was comfortable to wear too. 

"You think so? This has thinner cloth..." she said as she ran her fingers through the dress. I felt a smile curl on my lips as she was surprised by the touch of the cloth, followed by her own smile shortly after realizing that fact. 

I stood up and went to her. "I'm sure it suits you. Besides, you might as well wear comfortable clothes since you'll be going out your room more often now." I decided to run my fingers across the dress as well.

I took in a large breath as the cloth really was comfy. It had the same qualities of the very scarf around my neck, but it was thicker as it was a full dress. 

"That's true..." all the doubts that she had earlier were no longer present in her voice as she stared at the dress in her hands. "Hold on, let me try it..." she turned around and swiftly entered her dressing room. 

Various loud noises came from her dressing room, but I dutifully did my best to ignore them all. I'd be invading her privacy if I just came in there worrying about all the noise. Looking around the room, it was an absolute mess. It's like this all afternoon, and I doubt sorting out all of these dresses will be quick. 

I'd have to help her clean up afterwards.

Angelia came out of the dressing room wearing the very dress I've chosen for her. I'm not going to lie, she looked beautiful. Actually, she looks beautiful in every single dress she wears, but that's besides the point. To accompany her current dress, she wore a pair of thigh high black heels. 

"How does it look?" she spun around shyly. I think she's conscious about her look. 

"Looks pretty great to me..." Even though I gave her my honest opinion, she still looked anxious. I couldn't exactly tell where she was shy about. It really did look great on her; better than any casual attire she wore so far. 

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something is off about her appearance as a whole.

"You don't think it's revealing on this part...?" she placed her hands on the exposed area around her collarbone to her bosom. The only thing that held her dress up like that was the single transparent piece of clothing that was connected to a cloth around her neck. 

And that's where it hit me...

"Hmm... You're actually right." The dress revealed most of her skin across her collarbone, and I guess that's where she's most conscious about. Looking around there wasn't much to cover it up. 

Except, of course, for one thing...

"How about if we use this...?" I then took the same red fur cape from when she visited the orphanage and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was big enough to actually cover both her front and back without much of a problem. 

Angelia looked with starry eyes as she spun around excitedly. "Oh my... It actually fits the look! Roxas, you're actually a genius!" she beamed at me with eyes filled with wonder as she reveled in her look. 

"What? What are you even talking about? I'm no genius! I didn't even finish my schooling!" I immediately shot down whatever she said. Whether it was my sole desire to deny it or my bashfulness at that very moment, I wasn't going to casually take that compliment and allow it to slide. 

This, however, only granted me an Angelia who left her mouth agape in horror and shock. "What!? I didn't mean that!"

"What did you mean by that, then?" At this point, I wasn't exactly sure why I was even upset at her, but I was. 

I have to admit, it is fun teasing her this way...

"W-Well... You were quick to think and... GAH!! Never mind!" her constant stuttering made her stomp the floor in frustration, moaning in complete distress as she was unable to make out whatever she wanted to say.

"Honestly, all I did was place a cape around you..." I mumbled.

"Moving on!" Angelia shot me a glare before settling down with a long and deep sigh, returning to her normal self in just a matter of seconds. "So, what else do you have in mind?" she asked, the sweetness of her tone had returned. 

That said, however, I didn't exactly think that the cape would work. Now that she's asking me after it apparently worked out like some sort of miracle, I felt like I was playing a game I couldn't win. 

In the end, all I could do was wonder out loud once more...

"Hold on, what even _is_ our goal for your look?" 

She merely shrugged before curling her lips awkwardly. "Well, like you said... Whatever makes me comfortable, I suppose."

"Let me think..." Judging her from head to toe, she's pretty much set. There's not much to do or change. She looks actually presentable.

Unless...

"Is there anything you'd want to do with your hair?" 

"Is there anything wrong with it?" she mumbled, taking a strand with her finger and playing with it. 

"I didn't ask you that, Your Highness..." I replied as I ran through my hand through her locks. Her hair was unusually soft, even for a woman. I felt that I was defiling the purest head of hair in the world just by simply touching it with my commoner fingers. 

"Hmm... There is one thing I'd like to do." she said as she gently removed my hand from her head. I kept the disappointment to myself as my fingers left her golden locks. 

"Which is?"

"This..." she went to her make up drawer and got herself a silk hair tie. She then awkwardly tied her hair in a messy ponytail, with several strands of hair still sticking out all over the place and flowing from where they stood.

However...

"Oh... Oh my." I didn't feel my hand being brought to my lips as I expressed my genuine surprise. I know what I said earlier that she looked set, but now, the entirety of her appearance now looks absolutely perfect. 

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kindly look at yourself in the mirror, Angelia." I held her by her shoulders as I guided her through her dress swamped room to her wardrobe mirror. 

"Is it _that_ bad...?" her tone fell quiet and her face became worried. However, little did she know that I was screaming in my mind on how beautiful she looked. 

"N-No... It's..." I couldn't find the words, but I simply placed her in front of her mirror for her to find out for herself. 

Angelia's eyes widened, slowly but surely taking in a good look at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. "I look... I look...!" she finally spoke out, but she, too, could not find the words to describe her joy. 

"Amazing? Yes, you do."

"Oh, Roxas! Thank you so much!" she didn't even try to hold herself back as she jumped at me, giving me one of her warm embraces. She buried her face on the crook of my neck as she squealed in happiness. 

"It's nothing, really..." I returned the hug with one arm, smiling as I did so. 

When she finally let herself go from me, her excitement didn't end there. Instead, she enjoyed and insisted being that way for as long as she kept staring at her attire in the mirror. "No, really! Just take a look at me! I think I've just found my Princess look..."

"Well, I'm happy to help..." I felt my lips curl to a smile the longer I looked at Angelia. 

Honestly, it's just an attire...

"This is just too good..." However, her excitement came and went sooner than expected. Silence greeted the room, and the air became heavier. With an audible exhale, she took a hold of her crown and a solemn expression on her face soon followed suit. "Also, Roxas...?" she asked, every bit of joy she had one moment ago was now gone. 

"Yeah?" I was beginning to be scared of what's to come next. 

"I've heard from Sir Dylan earlier this morning that Dear Sione will be returning tomorrow..." I could tell from her voice that she didn't want to say it, but she did. It was reality, after all, and I don't blame her for being afraid of the truth.

Even though I don't want this to end...

"I see. I do hope you won't miss me too much, Princess." I joked, but I wasn't hoping for her to laugh. Instead, her gloomy expression only gotten worse as her brows narrowed. 

"Have you decided on where you ought to go after here?" her tone was almost breaking. 

"I have. Why? Are you curious?"

Her expression turned from sad to determined in an instant as she nodded. "Indeed, I am. Please tell me where..."

"I am off to Atlas tomorrow at dawn." my words echoed through the eerie silence of her room. Angelia's eyes slowly widened. It seems she's realizing the dire situation I put myself in. I know I don't have a death wish, but for anyone else, it seems it would be the case for me. 

"A-Atlas...? Wait! You don't mean the Atlas Operation!?" her now vicious tone echoed through the room. 

"It is, and I am going." I calmly said. However, it wasn't going to be enough to calm her down. 

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Why not...? Why not!? Not a single one has come out of there alive! Ever! Don't go, please!" her hands were now clutching the front of her chest as if she was holding something back. Panic was written all over her face, as well as a heavy dose of worry. 

"Don't worry, Angelia. I don't plan on dying any time soon..." I sighed. 

"Are you really going...? Can't you stay here?" she gestured around her. As much as I wanted to stay, I'm just not going to sit quietly and risk even her from myself. 

"I am. It's better for everyone that I go. I'd be putting everyone at risk if I stayed here."

She shook her head vigorously. She was desperate to deny reality that it was almost pitiful. "There has to be a another way! Why send more to Atlas!? Why does uncle want people to go there so badly!? I'll go talk to Sir Dylan! I'll convince him to let you stay here!"

"It's no use, Angelia. I told you, it's better for everyone if I went to Atlas!"

Her hands found themselves on my shoulders. Her grip tightened and her eyes were now welling with undeserved tears. I don't have a choice but to stand here and take her tantrum like a man. "This is outrageous! Roxas, please! How can you say such things!?"

"I have already agreed to go, and I won't be swayed by anyone."

"You'll die, Roxas! I don't want that to happen! I'm begging you, don't go...!" Angelia's voice was breaking. She hung her head in silence as she whimpered, her hands still gripping my shoulders and already on the verge of crying. 

"I'm going, Angelia, and that's that..." I gently whispered to her. I needed to stand with my own decision, even if it meant hurting Angelia like this. 

Two, three teardrops had left her face. Her grip on me weakened and I gently held both her hands. However, she held back her own tears as she raised her head to face me. This time, she did not look pleased. "Please... Out." 

"Angelia...?"

"Out... Out! Get out of this room this instant!" she threw my hands off of hers. She did not hesitate to get behind me and push me towards her door. I don't know what's going on, but if I can fix it, I'll fix it.

However, looking at Angelia, it seems she's past the point of reason. 

"Angelia, wait!" I resisted only a bit; I didn't want to hurt her any more than this. However, she kept pushing me towards her door, and I couldn't do anything but simply let her do it. 

"Get out! Get! Out! I'll fix this myself! I won't let you die! NOT WHEN I'M STILL BREATHING!!" 

Her quarter doors were already wide open by the time I was in front of them. "WAIT! ANGELIA!" I tried one last time. 

"THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR PRINCESS!! GET OUT NOW OR ELSE!!" she pushed me out the room, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I was already staring at the gilded white door outside her quarters. 

Was my decision really that bad...?

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't need to be a genius to know that it was already midnight. 

I spent the rest of the day contemplating on whatever I should do to at least please Angelia before leaving. I had some ideas, like writing her something or giving her one of my belongings, but none of them actually stood out. I only sat down in my quarters until it was already nighttime and I had to start packing all I had into my single trunk. 

It took me quite a while to get all my belongings in check. My once heavy trunk was even heavier now that I own the regal infantry armor Regent Theodore himself gave me two days ago. 

However, I only packed the leggings since they were the most vital out of the armor set. Besides, they looked pretty good when combined with the standard infantry armor, even if it was just the greaves and sabatons. For the rest, I simply threw in there without much regard to organizing them.

Though I know I should already be sleeping at this hour, even after finishing up packing for Atlas, I wasn't able to fall asleep comfortably. I did all I could. I tossed and turned, even made special tea for myself, but none of these things worked. 

After making Angelia upset, I doubt I'll be able to close my eyes for the rest of the night. 

I grabbed my pillow and began fluffing it. Even though it was pretty much the most comfortable thing in the world, it still wasn't enough for me to fall asleep. However, just as I was about to groan from the lack of sleep for the hundredth time tonight, came two soft knocks on my quarter doors. I wanted to yell 'go away' or 'it's the middle of the night', but I didn't expect her voice to come out from the other side of that door. 

"Roxas...? Are you there? Are you still awake...? Please, I want to talk..." even if it is Angelia, I doubt anyone would have a good reason to knock on anyone's door in the middle of the night. Regardless, I grunted and I begrudgingly made me way to the door. "Even if it's for a moment. Please, Roxas, I want to speak with you..." her soft tone cooed through the wooden door. 

I let out an exasperated sigh as I unlocked the quarter door. Opening it, greeted Angelia's small stature in the darkness of the East Hall. Sharice was evidently shorter than her, but she was still short regardless. 

"Is there anything you need from me, Your Majesty?" I whispered back at her. I couldn't see every detail of her face, as it was both blinded by her messy golden hair and the darkness coming from the shadow of moonlight. 

Looking around, no such candelabra or lantern was in place to light up the halls. Indeed, it was time for sleep and no one was stupid enough to wander the dark corridors of the Sun Castle at night. No one could see a thing, and the only thing that could help was the moonlight shining through the windows of the castle.

Angelia didn't answer immediately, but she raised one of her hands to take a hold of my own. "Come with me for a moment..."she pulled, my arm yielded and followed. Soon, I was dragged out of my room and into the darkness before beginning to walk down the hall.

"What? Where exactly are you taking me in the middle of the night?" I asked her through my breaths.

"Just... please follow me." was her only answer as she silently guided me through the castle.

Even though some parts of the castle were illuminated by shining moonlight, everything else was pitch black. It felt like I was walking with a blindfold on. However, Angelia walked and walked without hesitation. She moved as elegantly as she was precise, and weaved through the darkness like a well oiled rune machine.

It would seem that she already committed the entirety of the castle to her memory. She knew the layout of the castle like the back of her hand, and it was pretty impressive seeing her like this.

As for where exactly we were going, I had no clue. For me, it was blind guess work from when we left the West Hall and went into another part of the castle I didn't recognize. That said, however, I could even barely recognize anything through the darkness.

We stopped somewhere as she gripped my hand tighter. "Through here..." she said. The sound of a creaking door rang through the eerie silence of the darkened castle. She pulled me through what I would presume would be a corridor of some sorts. Angelia stopped again several minutes later. She fell silent for a moment, which made me worried.

"Angelia...?" instead of a decent reply, all I could feel was her hand getting an even tighter hold on mine.

"Don't let go of my hand, please..." she whispered into the pitch black darkness. "Feel the steps of the spiral stairs, Roxas..."

I gulped down a lump on my throat. This is what we were doing now? "Which way does it turn?"

"To the left..." I slowly brought my feet forward until I felt something bump my toes. The cold stone of the stairs was enough to make me shiver. Slowly but carefully, we climbed up the spiral stairway.

After what felt like forever, we were finally at the top of the stairs. Moonlight had shone through an exit and Angelia finally let go of my hand. She was the first one to pass through the moonlit passage, with me following her from behind. As we did, however, both a bright light and a cold gust of wind had greeted us as my eyes began to focus on what's in front of me. After finally being able to look around after being in the dark for so long, I was presented with a view unlike any other.

"Wow... This view." was all I could say while my eyes darted around the place. Below us was the poorly lit Capitol and the Prairie Edge just near the horizon. Mountains were on the left and a wide desert was on the right. Above our heads was the dark blue, star painted night sky with a bright full moon hanging above them all. Cutting through the twinkling starlight was a slash of crimson stardust that laid the path of an ongoing star storm. 

Just thinking about it makes my jaw drop in awe. 

"This is the very top of the castle. Do you like it?" Angelia sat down onto the cold stone steps of the castle turret. I sat down beside her once she gestured me to her right side. I wasn't going to complain on the sheer coldness of the stone on my bottom, though. The view was all I could ask for. 

"Simply amazing... It's even more beautiful than when we were in the garden..." I can't believe all of this was just above my head when I was desperate for sleep just a while ago. 

"I'm glad you think so, Roxas." I didn't turn to look at her, but I'm more than willing to bet that she's smiling from ear to ear. 

"It's just breathtaking... but aren't you cold?" this time, I did turn to her as I gave her a worried look. Despite the view, it really was cold up here. With me wearing such thin clothing, it was easy to get colds after a few hours here.

However, Angelia merely shrugged it off and moved closer to me. "Then can I hug you?" 

"Of course..." she immediately wrapped herself around my left arm. Warmth emanated from her like the Sun. However, I know that we weren't here to just simply enjoy the wonder of the world. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" 

"The Atlas Operation..." her voice was now nothing more than a mere whisper. 

"I see... I'm listening." I instinctively moved closer to her, earning me a light flinch from her. 

"I've already spoken with uncle about it, but it was no use..." she spoke after a long and dubious pause. The look on her face says it all; she really didn't want to accept the truth. However, the mellowness of her face proves that she was starting to come to terms with it. Even if it did hurt her for the worst.

Because I understand that she's too kind to let that happen to me...

"I suppose even begging you to stay will not change your mind, right?" she tightly embraced my arm. 

"Unfortunately, yes..."

"Then, at least tell me the reason why, Roxas... Why do you have to go to such a place where you'd have no chance for survival?" her voice muffled by my own clothing as she buried her face in it, covering the fact that her voice was breaking. 

"It's because I need to. I need to go there because of this curse. If I wasn't born with this curse, then I'd be living a normal life back in Paradise Prairie. This is my chance to be free from this nightmare, and take control of my own life." I said without a hint of hesitation in my tone. This was my will, and I was going to do everything I can to stick with it until the very end. I am taking this, and I am not going to turn back. I am done being a coward and hopelessly yearn for a normal life. 

It was fruitless to begin with, for I was not born normal in the first place...

"Is it that important?" she raised her head, our gazes meeting. 

"It's a selfish dream, but I want to make it a reality... This curse is what made my father so guilty, so pained, and so desperate for release." I remember the face my father made when I took his life that very night. Of all the memories I had with my father, Althalos Von Zayne, his death was the one I wasn't the most fond with. And who the hell would be fond with it? But looking back, his saddened yet determined face was all I could see. That very look upon him was the answer to what the Eclipse had done to him.

And it was heartbreaking...

"I see..." she turned away, sadness filling her expression. 

"But, despite all the pain this caused me, this curse has a gift..." I said. It was about time I tell her what this accursed condition of mine can do. 

"A gift...?" she looked back with curiosity. 

"A gift that can help other people and heal my own injuries, all through blood. And it is just here..." I raised my right hand for her to look. The ringed mark on my palm glowed a golden gleam as it pulsated with my blood. "...begging to be taken control of."

"If I can control this gift... Then maybe I'll be strong enough to protect people from harm." Blood rushed through my body. I couldn't stand the thought of losing those close to me again. St. Paula's death, the nameless bodyguard's death, and may be even Sharice one day, I wasn't going to let that happen again.

Not when I had people I hold dear on the line. Tighter and tighter did I crush my right fingers, the very thoughts made me furious...

However, Angelia gave my left hand a gentle squeeze. I turned to her, her face wearing a gentle smile. "I don't think it's a selfish dream, Roxas..." she said through her lovely grin. 

"Do you honestly think so?"

"Mhm... you simply want to be free and protect people. What's more noble than that?" her smile was bright enough to cut through the darkness. 

"I suppose..."

"That is your fight, Roxas, and I will pray that you win..." the gentleness had faded, and then came the determination that was seeping through her. She took both my hands, and held them in hers. All my doubts, all my fears, I could feel them melt away at her touch. 

But why...?

However, I was only curious about one thing, and one thing only. "May I ask, Angelia?"

"You may... What is it?"

"Why are you so adamant in making me stay?"

"I simply do not wish for people to die. Even when I was young, the pain of losing my father was too much for me. And when I found out that people around me were dying and I couldn't help them, I was devastated..." she looked glum as she reminisced her past. Yet despite that, it was clear that she was struggling to keep her emotions in check, as if she didn't want to cry. 

"Life is precious, and I thought you're throwing your life away..." she said, strengthening her hold on both my hands. Even though hers were so soft, her delicate fingers still steeped in strength I never knew she had in her. 

Ah, I see. So that's what you thought I was going to do? "I've already said it to you, but I'll say it again: I'm not planning on dying any time soon." Reassuring her is the least I can do. The most I can do is to survive, if not for myself, then at least I'll do it for her. If I didn't, I can't even imagine the heartbreak she'll have to go through. 

She's too kind for her own heart to even handle...

"Are you certain of your survival? I will not forgive you if you don't come back..." I chuckled internally. Even she, the Princess of the damn country, shares the same thoughts as me. I find it strange, but I don't really mind. 

It just feels nice knowing that she is worried for me. 

"No... But I'll make sure it's possible. I have no choice but to make it possible. Trust me, Angelia..."

"Then I have no choice but to trust you with every fiber of my being..." bringing one my hands, she planted a kiss unto it. That alone sent a wave of cold down my spine. To have her do that, I was pushed into a corner. 

I had to live. 

"I am honored, Angelia." 

"Don't you disappoint me, okAy!?" with her voice cracking like that, the tension between us was parted as she broke into laughter, bringing my own chuckle with her. Soon, our giggles filled the cold night air. Though the pressure was on, I was confident in myself. If living was to make her this happy, then I will live. 

However, I have to leave all that for the next dawn. Right now, the clarity of the future meant I could enjoy this moment with her under the shining starlit sky. The Sun has always shone with passion, but It never did once shine this beautiful.

"For now, I'll sit here and watch the stars with you. It's the least I can do before I'll leave for Atlas tomorrow..." 

With that, Angelia moved to sit beside me and stare at the stars above. "I'm happy you're enjoying the view. Not many people have the chance to see the night sky this high up, you know..." 

"Yeah... I'm glad I got the chance to be here and meet you, Angelia. To think a mere soldier like myself would befriend the Princess of the Kingdom, I truly am honored..."

"I do, too, Roxas. I did not regret making you my dear friend..."

Σ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dawn came as soon as we have returned to our separate rooms. A part of me didn't want to go right now, but what sort of choice do I have? It's time, and I'm going to be the first to answer the call.

After taking a quick bath, I donned on the mixture of the standard army uniform and the regal armor. Again, the only notable parts were the greaves and sabatons. Everything else was ordinary. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't bother packing the royal bodyguard uniform, as it wasn't really mine to begin with.

I'm sure Lady Aldric will be pleased to find some parts of her uniform still in tact within the warden's wardrobe.

I only made myself a perfectly toasted piece of sourdough bread and finishing up the remaining herbal tea from last night. All of these served as my last breakfast here in the castle. It's disappointing how unreasonably bland it was for a parting meal, but beggars can't exactly be choosers. I made one last check of the entire warden's quarters for anything worth before finally deciding to bring myself and my belongings outside. Taking out the warden's keys, I simply inserted them into the keyhole and left them there before dragging my entire trunk down and through the castle and into the courtyard. The Sun was rising from the horizon, and my body was begging for any sort of warmth since last night.

I'm sure Angelia was exhausted from our adventure a few hours ago. It's saddening to think she'd be unable to see me leave, but I think it's for the best. It would hurt her more than it should, I believe.

As I stood on the royal courtyard, Colonel Levon came into view alongside a fairly tall girl with short silver hair. She was wearing the feminine royal bodyguard uniform judging from how similar it was to mine. The colonel perked up to where I was and began walking toward me whilst stiffening my body to give him a full salute.

"At ease, Private." he gestured me while the rest of my body complied.

"The carrier should be here shortly. Aldric, you may proceed to the castle." he said to her. She did not say anything but only returned the order with a salute before briskly turning around and walking to the main hall.

It seems that woman was the fabled Sione Aldric.

"Have you said your goodbyes to the Princess, yet?" he turned to me, giving me a warm smile in the process.

I firmly shook my head in response. "I'm afraid not, but I'm sure she'll understand."

He merely chuckled before looking at the eastern horizon. "I do hope so..."

It didn't take long until the rune carrier had arrived to pick me up. Thankfully, Colonel Levon was, yet again, gracious enough to lift up my own heavy trunk unto the compartment of the large vehicle.

"Is that all!?" yelled the conductor from the front row of the carrier., his head sticking out the window.

"I only have one trunk, kind sir. Everything else is on my body." I answered sardonically, taking slow steps toward it.

"Then, get in! We're leaving for the others immediately!!" he yelled again before bringing his head back inside.

However, just as I was about to climb aboard the carrier, a faint voice was calling out to me. The familiarity of said voice made me look back outside.

And that's where I saw her.

"Wait! Stop! Hold on!" Angelia was running towards me, clutching the silken scarf on her right hand. Behind her, followed Sione running at the same pace as her.

"Angel, you shouldn't be running outside the castle!" Sione held her up to support her as Angelia herself was out of breath from all the running she did. 

"Princess? What are you doing up so early? I thought you'd be fast asleep." 

"I'm... glad... you're concerned... Roxas... but you... aren't leaving... without saying goodbye to me..." she said in between pants. She took one decisive inhale before walking forwards to face me, crossing her arms whilst glaring at me with malicious intent. "I'm thoroughly disappointed in you, private. You dare attempt to leave your post in the Sun Castle without saying a proper farewell to your Princess?"

"My apologies, Your Highness. I didn't want to wake you." I bowed to her.

She merely groaned in response. "Raise your head, soldier..." she said, rolling her eyes to the side. "I see you're also wearing the 'uncomfortable' leg armor from three days ago." she pointed at the sabatons.

"Hehe... I liked the appearance." I chuckled as I scratched the back of my neck. "Besides, I'd like to think of it as a remembrance of my time here in the Sun Castle."

"In that case..." she stepped forward, tightly clutching the scarf in her hands before wrapping it around me neck. "Take this. It's a memento from me to you."

"I'll keep it safe. Thank you, Your Majesty." I brought up a part of it to my nose before inhaling. The same comfort was there, but it had the scent of lavender.

"I pray for your safety, Roxas."

"I'll be taking my leave now, Angelia..." I bowed down with the elegance from what I've learned before turning around and walking toward the carrier.

"I'm not done yet..." Angelia was holding the end of the scarf, forcing me to turn back to her. "Roxas, promise me one last thing before you leave..."

"Sure. Ask away..." I said, the rays of the morning Sun had already graced our faces with sunshine. With her eyes glimmering with the glory of the Sun, Angelia murmured in the softest tone she had to offer. 

"Live, please..."


End file.
